Ninja Turtles : Des Ombres Dans La Nuit
by Iokay
Summary: Suite imaginaire du film Ninja Turtles (Univers 2k14). Alors que Karai prépare la vengeance de Shredder, une jeune fille nommée Kessie Jones combat le crime comme elle peut. Une nuit, elle rencontre quatre justiciers inhabituels, avec qui elle devra s'allier...pour faire face à de nouveaux ennemis redoutables. [En cours : 24/33]
1. Prologue

_Hey ! Avant de commencer la lecture de ma fanfiction (que j'avais posté d'abord en deux chapitres, puis que j'ai supprimé pour mieux la travailler pour la re-poster), je vous propose un petit résumé du quoi, du pourquoi du comment de cette fanfic :  
Je suis une fane des Tortues Ninjas depuis l'enfance. Leur marginalité, leur personnalité, leur lien de fraternité m'ont toujours extraordinairement touchée et intéressée. Aussi, ayant adoré le film "Ninja Turtles" de Jonathan Liebesman, les quelques indices sur la suite prévue pour 2016, comme par exemple l'apparition de Casey Jones, de Krang et d'autres mutants, m'ont conduite à imaginer une histoire supposée de la suite, en l'adaptant à ma vision des Tortues Ninjas et à mes choix (par exemple, Casey Jones devient un personnage féminin dans ma fanfic, renommée Kessie Jones). J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une histoire sur les Tortues Ninjas, dans un ton légèrement plus sombre que le film, tout en explorant les thèmes propres à cet univers (la famille, les relations fraternelles, la différence, la monstruosité, l'amitié, la solitude...il y en a trop!) ainsi que les interactions entre tous ces personnages.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

_« Mes fils, vous vous êtes battus ensemble, vous vous êtes soutenus les uns les autres. Je ne vous croyais pas encore prêts pour affronter cette menace et vous avez surpassé mes attentes : les mots ne pourraient jamais traduire ma fierté et l'honneur que j'ai d'être votre Sensei. Vous avez agi comme de vrais ninjas mais surtout comme des frères. Ce sont l'amour et la confiance que vous vous portez, vos différences dont vous vous êtes mutuellement enrichi les uns les autres qui a triomphé du mal. Vous avoir pour fils me remplit de joie._

_Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le futur. Au fil du temps, la chute de Shredder s'est avérée une victoire à double tranchant : elle nous a éliminé un ennemi mais en contrepartie, au lieu d'apporter la lumière dans cette cité, a ramené des jours sombres. La dissolution du clan Foot a engendré d'autres accès de violence à travers la ville. De nouveaux terroristes effraient les citadins. Ils sont comme un réseau tentaculaire, un fantôme qui hante New-York et frappe aux coins de rues les plus inattendus. Le monde d'au-dessus est dangereux, la destruction n'y engendre que la destruction. Une nouvelle menace arrive et plus que jamais, vous devrez être prêts. Le temps nous est compté et peut nous être fatal._  
_Restez unis. Ne laissez rien ni personne détruire le lien que vous avez entre vous. Restez cachés, comme des ombres dans la nuit. L'obscurité est votre alliée. J'ai pendant des années espéré que votre héroïsme effacera aux yeux des citadins votre nature, toutes vos différences qui vous écartent de ce monde que vous chérissez tant et mon coeur se remplit de tristesse en pensant que le monde ne vous verra peut-être jamais à votre juste valeur, ne vous réduise à des figures de monstres...»_

* * *

Un immense bâtiment blanc comme un cercueil géant. Des relents acides de médicaments imprégnaient les couloirs, les médecins du centre hospitalier des Foot cheminaient sous les néons comme des automates dans un dédale de couloirs froids. Alors que deux médecins s'entretenaient sur l'état catastrophique du leader du clan des Foot, une silhouette au loin écourta aussitôt leur flot de paroles. Vêtue d'un pantalon déchiré collé à la maigreur de ses jambes, ses bottes militaires frappaient le sol rigoureusement, un foulard gris entourait son cou fin et soutenait un visage aussi lisse qu'un masque, les joues naturellement creusées, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Les visages des médecins s'affaissèrent aussitôt.

Impassible, la jeune femme s'approcha d'un des médecins et engagea rudement la conversation dans un japonais parfaitement maîtrisé :

_\- _Comment va t-il ?

Son visage était fermé, son regard braqué sur le docteur qui répondit d'un ton neutre, avec le calme le plus professionnel dont il était capable.

\- Sa fréquence cardiaque est instable. Nous le gardons en vie autant que nous pouvons...mais ça ne durera pas éternellement.

Le docteur nota une lueur dangereuse dans le regard noir de son interlocutrice qui le fit déglutir. Il devina que cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Il crut voir ses lèvres se pincer, mais il entendit clairement sa voix ombrageuse fuser un ordre.

_\- _Partez.

Il ne suffit pas de plus pour que le docteur, malgré ses efforts pour paraître digne et impassible, accélère le pas vers la sortie avec précipitation.  
Karai tourna la tête vers la chambre où reposait le corps inanimé de son maître. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte et y pénétra pour s'arrêter à son chevet. Elle resta quelques longues minutes debout, à contempler avec une admiration malsaine les plaies grandes ouvertes que les multiples bandages ensanglantés ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler sur son visage et ses bras, les hématomes foncés et les nombreux dispositifs de métal branchés à son organisme pour tenter de le raccrocher à la vie. Karai frissonna : il était douloureux de songer que la vie pouvait persister encore dans un corps qui ressemblait autant à un cadavre.

Tentant de ravaler sa compassion pour qu'elle ne transparaisse pas sur son visage, Karai se saisit d'un siège et s'y installa pour fixer Shredder. Sacks ayant péri lors du sabotage du Projet Renaissance, le repli était la seule solution envisageable. Le transport clandestin de « la dépouille » de Shredder, le voyage jusqu'à son Japon natal, le berceau même du clan des Foot, l'incertitude de la survie de son maître, tout cela l'avait épuisée. Les cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux effilés qui exploraient l'horreur de ce tableau, vidant son esprit de toute parole sensée. Des mèches blondes qui filaient dans sa chevelure d'un noir sans reflets trahissait la coloration qui s'était délavée au fil des semaines. Quelques taches rouges disparates restaient malgré tout accrochées, ce qui donnait à ses cheveux l'effrayante illusion d'être tachés de sang. L'arrière de son crâne arborait une nuque blonde platine, se fondant presque dans le jaune pâle de sa peau.

Karai serra les dents d'une telle force qu'elle crut les entendre se fissurer. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de hurler des ordres et d'échouer misérablement. Elle n'avait pas fait honneur à l'enseignement de son maître. Plus elle y pensait, plus le poids de l'échec pesait dans son cœur, abaissait sa tête avec un regard douloureux. Si elle avait été plus forte...si elle avait été plus forte qu'eux...

Eux. Ces guerriers inhabituels. Ces tortues mutantes…ces monstres. Par deux fois elle avait encaissé leurs coups fulgurants et son corps s'en rappelait encore : elle se rappelait du tremblement intense qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle avait été projetée contre le mur du métro et était retombée comme un vulgaire jouet cassé. Elle se rappelait comment l'un d'eux avait percuté la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'une violence inimaginable et l'avait envoyée valdinguer. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que tout s'arrête, tout ses organes remués et retournés sur le point de céder. Elle se rappelait chaque seconde de cet impact qui l'avait entraînée dans son tournoiement infernal, la secouait dans tous les sens, les chocs se répétant inlassablement. Elle en était consciente maintenant : elle aurait pu mourir ce jour-là. Cette pensée ramenait en elle le froid de la terreur ainsi que l'ignoble frisson de l'humiliation que lui avaient fait subir ces créatures grotesques.

« Des contes de fées » : c'est ainsi qu'Oroku Saki les avait nommé la première fois qu'elle en avait fait mention. Cette dénomination ramena à Karai une vague de dégoût mêlée d'effroi : elle n'avait jamais aimé les contes de fées que l'on mentionne souvent comme des histoires innocents et mielleuses mais qui en réalité cachent de sombres récits sanguinolents à la violence percutante. Lorsqu'elle avait entraperçu leurs silhouettes foncer sur elle la première fois, tellement rapides qu'il avait été impossible de deviner un de leurs traits, elle croyait vivre un cauchemar éveillé…Et maintenant qu'Oroku Saki n'était plus là, le cauchemar continuait et ses tentatives de combattre l'évidence semblaient vouées à l'échec : elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme abattue, sans père, sans raison de vivre, et cette situation faisait frémir en elle une haine indescriptible.  
Non. L'abandon ne pouvait pas être une option...pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas survécu pour échouer, elle n'avait pas combattu toutes ces années pour en arriver là…

La fureur tirailla tellement son cœur qu'il lui fit mal. Non. Elle ne restera certainement pas là, à pleurer dans le miroir que lui renvoyait le souvenir de l'armure brisée de son mentor qu'elle avait soulevée elle-même après sa chute. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ces monstres. Qu'elle venge son maître. Mais comment ? Elle était une ninja, pleine de ressources, mais ses ennemis n'étaient pas des humains ordinaires...  
Elle s'apprêtait à explorer différentes tactiques, mais un râle sourd la fit se retourner vers Shredder.  
C'était la preuve de vie la plus manifeste dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Karai se pencha aussitôt vers lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta difficilement, comme s'il essayait de parler, mais elle restait en retrait, devinant trop bien ses intentions s'il avait été en pleine mesure d'utiliser ses capacités physiques...S'il pouvait bouger, il l'aurait sûrement étranglée pour avoir failli à nouveau. Morte de honte, Karai baissa la tête, le regard soumis au sol.  
Lorsqu'elle le releva vers Shredder, le noir de ses yeux scintillait de détermination.  
Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle devait se faire pardonner son échec. Et plus que jamais, elle devait prouver qu'elle était digne d'être la responsable du Clan des Foot. Digne d'être sa fille.

\- Oto-san, murmura t-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne s'accordait pas avec la tendresse qu'elle essayait d'insuffler dans ses mots, je suis là…je suis avec vous…

Elle effaça les larmes de ses yeux. Lorsqu'Oroku Saki entrouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur son élève, il dévisagea une jeune fille aux traits solides, absolument stoïque, comme une statue de guerre.  
La force que Shredder n'avait plus, c'était à elle de la porter, de lui insuffler. Aussi lui souffla t-elle lentement avec une voix cadencée par sa respiration ferme.

\- Je trouverai un moyen. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous vengerai. Je ne lâcherai rien... Tant que je saurai ces monstres vivants, tant que je ne leur aurai pas ôté la plus petite raison de sourire, de respirer, je ne cesserai de me battre pour les détruire. Je vous le promets.

* * *

_(Si vous êtes en train de lire ce petit mot en italique, alors merci pour votre lecture! Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, c'est une fanfic qui sera assez longue mais je compte poster les chapitres assez rapidement, au moins un par semaine, voire plus mais je préfère ne rien promettre pour l'instant, surtout que je ne sais pas encore si mon histoire peut plaire à certaines personnes. C'est la première fanfiction que je poste. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans les reviews. Merci d'avance !_

_Iokay )_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Happy Together

_Hey ! Auparavant, ce premier chapitre était séparé en deux: j'ai finalement décidé de les réunir pour mieux concentrer l'introduction des tortues, en douceur.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : HAPPY TOGETHER  
**

* * *

\- COWABUNGA !

Emporté dans la vitesse de son skate qui volait sur la nouvelle rampe, le cri de Michelangelo résonna jusqu'au fond de la galerie, tellement perçant que Leonardo manqua de faire tomber le manuel de ninjutsu qu'il rangeait sur une étagère faite de grilles métalliques et que Donatello l'entendit malgré les sons électroniques des milliards d'algorithmes informatiques qui lui parvenaient par son casque audio vissé sur la tête.  
Cependant, le cri de leur petit frère, qui il y a encore quelques mois leur aurait arraché un « chut » d'agacement et de peur qu'il trahisse leur présence dans les égouts de New-York, amena aujourd'hui sur leur visage un large sourire de satisfaction. Le système de sécurité que Donatello avait perfectionné tout autour des parois de leur nouveau repaire insonorisait complètement l'intérieur de la base, au grand bonheur de Michelangelo Donnie avait également installé un dispositif de brouilleur thermique qui rendait impossible leur localisation par un quelconque ennemi extérieur.

\- C'est trop cool ! lança Michelangelo, se tenant sur un bras, les pieds en l'air maintenant son skate.

Cette position lui fit tomber son collier de coquillages sur le nez. Il souffla dessus avec nonchalance avant de reprendre ses figures acrobatiques avec le même dynamisme qu'un surfeur sous adrénaline, manquant de peu de foncer dans Raphael qui venait de rentrer.

\- Derniers cartons, les frangins, dit Raphael en refermant derrière lui la lourde vanne en métal qui faisait figure d'entrée du repaire. Je veux plus jamais revoir ce tas de gravats de toute ma vie...

\- Mes comics ! s'exclama Leonardo en posant son ouvrage de ninjutsu, aussitôt debout. Enfin, t'en as mis du temps !

\- C'est pas que ta collection a rempli trois cartons mais...elle a rempli trois cartons, grogna Raphael alors que ses énormes bras musculeux posaient à terre la pile de boîtes qui contenaient leurs dernières affaires. Et encore, je sais pas combien il y en aurait eu s'il y avait pas eu cette explosion.

\- Et mais attends, Raph : t'es en train de dire que ça y est, on est officiellement installés ? demanda Michelangelo qui avait passé son skate sous le bras en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus turquoise.

\- Ouais Mikey, approuva Raphael en se laissant aller à un sourire qui étira un peu plus la cicatrice qu'il avait au-dessus de la lèvre.

Léo le surprit à regarder autour de lui avec une mélancolie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Instinctivement, il le rejoignit dans l'admiration de leur nouvelle planque avec un sentiment étrange. Tout était là : le canapé fait en boîtes à pizza, les piles de films d'action pas trop compliqués à comprendre, leurs quatre lits en désordre, la chaîne hi-fi, l'atelier de Donatello envahi par des centaines d'écrans bleutés, le dojo si paisible où Splinter méditait, l'armurerie, les murs couverts de graffitis... la même odeur de pizza, de transpiration...et même bizarrement la même lueur des armes sur leur présentoir, cette plénitude extrême mêlée aux rêves des quatre ninjas. Rien semblait n'avoir changé...et pourtant, tout semblait différent. Ces nouveaux murs imprégnés d'humidité lui inspira un confort qu'il avait rarement senti jusqu'à présent.

\- Enfin chez nous, se contenta de dire Léo avec un sourire contagieux.

\- Trop génial ! s'exclama Mickey avec un salto arrière avant d'échanger un high three avec ses frères. Les Tortues Ninjas sont dans la place, les gars !

Plus loin, Splinter observait ses fils manifester leur joie avec un sourire paternel et un pincement au coeur.

\- Oh Donnie, Donnie ! S'il te plaît, maintenant qu'on est installés, tu pourras me fabriquer une moto ? sautilla frénétiquement Michelangelo à côté de Donatello qui, imperturbable comme à son habitude, pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Une Harley à propulsion ! Noire avec des bandes oranges ! J'adore le orange c'est ma couleur préférée...une moto volante ! ça serait trop cool !

\- Certainement pas. T'es suffisamment dangereux avec un skate, bredouilla Donatello de sa voix calme sans détacher son regard de l'écran. J'ai pas envie qu'on me tienne pour responsable si tu fais péter tout Brooklyn.

\- Oh, allez, ça va, je suis pas si maladroit !

\- La dernière fois que tu as voulu mettre de la musique, une voiture a explosé, lui rappela Donnie.

Michelangelo s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est bon, j'ai paramétré le système de surveillance, dit Donatello en se levant enfin de sa chaise. La probabilité qu'on puisse découvrir notre nouveau repaire est de 0,0000000003%.

\- Quoi ? dit Raphael d'un ton sarcastique en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants derrière son bandeau rouge incrusté de poussière. Autant que ça ?

\- T'oublies que c'était notre pourcentage de chances de survivre la dernière fois, dit Leonardo en faisant référence à l'effondrement du building de Sacks. Et on a survécu.

\- Plus qu'une petite caméra et les probabilités seront complètement nulles, promit Donatello avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire confiant. Aucune crainte : nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir défier les probabilités !

\- Ca c'est bien dit, Donnie ! T'imagines quand même ? 0,0000000003% et on est toujours là les gars ! s'exclama Raph avec un éclat de rire.

\- Cette ville nous appartient, les gars ! On est indestructibles !

\- Ouais ! Les Avengers peuvent aller se rhabiller !

\- Mes fils, tonna alors la voix imposante de Splinter.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael et Donatello se turent aussitôt. Leur maître baignait dans la lumière nacrée du dojo, assis en position de méditation. Leur excitation s'évapora alors dans l'air saturé des égouts, laissant place à un silence respectueux pour leur protecteur. Leur maître. Leur père.

\- Venez.

Aussitôt, les quatre ninjas s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent harmonieusement en ligne face à leur maître, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Onegai shimasu, murmura Splinter en fermant les yeux.

\- Onegai shimasu, reprirent les quatre tortues en choeur.

\- Très bien, dit Splinter. C'est le moment de vous remettre à l'entraînement.

Cette phrase effaça aussitôt les sourires de leurs visages. Les quatre frères dévisagèrent le rat bouche bée.

\- Mais Sensei ! On vient de passer des jours à déménager notre ancien repaire ! protesta Raphael.

\- Et il faut encore que j'aille installer des caméras dans la ville ! dit Donatello.

\- On a pas mangé de pizza depuis des jours, se plaignit Michelangelo en passant sa main écailleuse sur son plastron ocre. Regardez-moi, je suis tout maigre ! Je vais probablement faire une carence d'hypoglycémie ou un truc dans le genre...

\- C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas reposé depuis des semaines, poursuivit raisonnablement Leonardo d'un ton plus posé. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous avons bien mérité une pause, non ?

\- Crois-tu que le crime prenne des pauses, mon fils ? s'insurgea Splinter d'une voix grave.

Leonardo sursauta presque, surpris par la sévérité de leur maître. Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo dévisagèrent tour à tour leur leader puis leur sensei : Splinter ne disputait jamais Leonardo d'ordinaire.

\- La victoire est loin d'être entière, mes enfants. Je me réjouis de votre réussite en haut de la tour Sacks. Mais depuis la défaite de Shredder, les problèmes sont loin d'être résolus là-haut, dit Splinter d'une voix plus calme en balayant du regard les quatre tortues agenouillés devant lui. Des gens souffrent...des innocents meurent. Le crime persiste, un nouveau mal s'insinue dans la ville... Et ces derniers jours, je suis particulièrement déçu de votre comportement à tous. En particulier toi, Leonardo, précisa Splinter en posant un regard sévère sur l'aîné des quatre frères. Je te croyais plus dévoué au bushido que cela.

Ce dernier n'osa pas lever ses yeux emplis de honte, caché dans l'ombre de son bandeau bleu, abîmé et troué.

\- Je le suis, maître, dit-il d'une voix humble en fixant le sol. Je vous promets que je le suis entièrement...

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis fier de vous. Je dois reconnaître que vous vous êtes battus avec courage et ténacité. Mais votre assurance peut aussi bien être votre meilleur allié que votre pire ennemi. Je crains que votre victoire ne vous rende...arrogants.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Leonardo.

\- On dit juste qu'on avait assuré sur ce coup-là, dit Michelangelo.

\- Qu'on était les meilleurs, dit Raphael.

\- Ce qui techniquement est très probablement vrai, dit Donatello.

\- SILENCE ! tonna à nouveau Splinter. Je vous ai peut-être donné ma bénédiction pour vous rendre à la surface, mais vous ne le ferez qu'en cas de nécessité absolue et cela n'efface pas tous mes conseils et tout l'enseignement que je vous ai donné jusqu'à présent ! Bien au contraire, c'est maintenant que vous avez montré au monde votre premier acte d'héroïsme que vous devrez redoubler de vigilance. Et de prudence. Restez lucides, restez humbles. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer dans le Ha-Shi si cela est nécessaire pour que vous compreniez qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, vous devez rester sur vos gardes, prêts à agir tout en restant cachés!

\- Nous ne vous remettions pas en doute, Sensei, dit Leonardo avec un calme prudent. Nous vous exprimions simplement notre fatigue : notre combat avec Shredder nous a épuisé. Ces derniers jours, nous avons fait des allers-retours dans les égouts, nuit et jour, à la recherche d'un nouveau repaire, puis à déménager nos affaires, sans avoir pu remonter à la surface une seule fois...nous pensions juste qu'une soirée de répit pourrait nous remettre d'attaque pour l'entraînement...de demain ? S'il vous plaît ?

Splinter froissa son regard impétueux, soutirant à Donatello un petit hoquet de peur.

\- Très bien, céda Splinter. Vous avez mérité une soirée de repos, les garçons. Une seule.

\- YES ! s'exclama Michelangelo, couvrant les exclamations de soulagement et de joie de ses frères, surexcité en brandissant un téléphone de sa carapace. Je textote April tout de suite !

Cette fois, les trois autres frères partagèrent un même soupir désespéré.

\- Quoi ? Soyez pas jaloux, les mecs. Elle est obligée de venir si je l'invite ! J'ai son numéro, elle m'adore, c'est sûr !

\- Elle ne te l'a pas donné, c'est moi qui te l'ai hacké, ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler Donnie.

\- Ouais...Bah...N'empêche que je l'ai maintenant. Elle pourra plus se passer de moi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, alors que l'après-midi s'achevait teintant les grattes-ciels de son habituelle lumière orangée...

\- ...avec une vue sur tout Central Park, je te jure, c'est ma-gique, disait une jeune femme blonde.

\- Oui, je te crois, faisait April d'un ton évasif.

\- Attends, je vérifie n'avoir rien oublié, dit Taylor en faisant demi-tour pour la quatrième fois.

\- Mais je t'en prie, dit April avec un sourire poli.

Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais le départ de sa colocataire blonde la soulageait quelque part. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours partagé l'appartement avec la courtoisie la plus simple, leur quotidien était rythmé par les horaires d'étudiante très généreux de Taylor qui passait la plus claire partie de son temps à l'appartement sur Skype pendant qu'April arpentait New-York de fond en comble à la recherche de « son » scoop mais peu à peu, leurs relations s'étaient tendues. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de parler des tortues qu'elle avait sauvé étant petite, April avait le sentiment d'être évitée comme une sorte de maladie contagieuse qui rendrait la chère demoiselle blonde « aussi dingue qu'elle » si elle ne laissait pas un périmètre de sécurité de deux mètres autour d'elle. April se demanda avec un sourire si la bizarrerie de ses amis reptiliens l'avait imprégnée, pour que sa « bizarrerie » effraye à tel point Taylor et pour qu'elle l'évite ainsi, de la manière la plus désagréable possible. Ainsi, elle compta les avantages de sa nouvelle indépendance, dont celui de pouvoir désormais parler tranquillement toute seule sans se soucier de l'avis de qui que ce soit et de ne plus avoir à supporter l'odeur du vernis ou les conversations interminables de Taylor qui se plaignait de sa colocataire barjo à sa mère derrière les murs.

\- Bon bah voilà, c'est bon, cette fois, dit Taylor, pressée de partir.

Son téléphone tinta dans sa poche, l'alertant d'un nouveau SMS. Aussitôt, April le brandit hors de sa poche et lut le message. En l'observant sourire à pleines dents, Taylor cligna des yeux, interdite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, dit April. Juste des potes qui viennent me rendre visite.

\- Ah ouais. Tes « tortues », c'est ça ? dit Taylor avec cynisme.

Décidant qu'elle en avait marre de se faire prendre pour la cinglée de service mais surtout de se faire prendre d'aussi haut, April rangea son téléphone et fixa son interlocutrice en pinçant les lèvres avec un tout autre regard, décidée à jouer une nouvelle carte.

\- Ouais. Exactement. Les tortues. Elles vont débarquer ici d'un moment à l'autre et si tu te barres pas d'ici rapidement, je crois que tu ne sortiras jamais de cette immeuble.

Taylor ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Les tortues aiment pas...les blondes, expliqua April d'une voix calme. Et supportent pas le rose. Et tout ce qui est mignon en général. Comme les chats.

Ses paroles eurent exactement l'effet qu'elle espérait : la jeune femme se mit à trembler de peur, lorgnant sur son sac rose bonbon auquel elle avait cru bon de rajouter un porte-clé Hello Kitty.

\- Ils pourraient te...punir très fort...pour ça, ajouta April en indiquant du menton le petit chaton qui pendait lamentablement au bout de la chaîne. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, oui, tout à fait, grelotta Taylor avec un rire nerveux, regardant autour d'elle. Bon bah...je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, alors.

\- Ouais, je crois aussi.

\- Allez, salut.

\- Salut.

\- Espèce de cinglée, laissa filer la jeune femme en dévalant l'escalier le plus vite possible.

Enfin April referma la porte et poussa un soupir soulagé. Fière de son improvisation, elle s'effondra sur le canapé -qu'elle pourrait désormais appeler SON canapé-, cala sa tête sur un oreiller en profitant de ce silence merveilleux. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre, admirant un New-York qui scintillait comme le ciel étoilé, comme si seule les lignes sinueuses que découpaient les immeubles sur l'horizon séparait la ville du ciel et elle se laissa bercer par le bruit sourd des circulations, de la vie qui était revenue, des musiques urbaines et le grondement rassurant du métro. Puis elle leva son téléphone à hauteur de ses yeux et relut le SMS de Michelangelo, qui lui fit soulever un coin de ses lèvres, comme d'habitude attendrie par ce Roméo décidément peu ordinaire.

_« Salut ma p'tite pomme d'amour ! Ça te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, histoire de déclarer officielle notre nouveau chez-nous? Ce serait trop cool que tu sois là ! Bon ok, y'aura mes frères mais rien ne nous empêche de nous éclipser pour un petit rendez-vous en tête à tête... Bref, retrouve-nous là où on s'était vus la dernière fois, on passera te prendre vers 20h pour te conduire à notre nouveau repaire, ce sera la surprise. Bye bye !_  
_PS : T'aimes les pizzas ? »  
_

* * *

Au loin, les phares des voitures reflétèrent leurs lumières dans les flaques d'eau qui parcouraient les trottoirs sombres de New-York. Abritée sous le béton de l'immeuble abandonné, April referma un peu plus son imperméable jaune par réflexe, après avoir senti la bruine picoter ses joues légèrement poudrées de rose. Le parking où elle attendait était désert, seulement hanté par les relents d'essence, le vrombissement de la pluie au-dessus de sa tête et les rumeurs des circulations lointaines.

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, une femme ne devait jamais rester seule dans les rues la nuit. Mais April n'avait jamais été de ce bord-là : elle avait répété l'expérience plusieurs fois, assumant qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule et se défendre. Elle n'avait pas choisi le métier de reporter pour rien : c'est un métier qui demande une assurance à toute épreuve. Et si sa détermination avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers mois, si l'incertitude avait bien eu des occasions de la déprimer, le rôle qu'elle avait joué lors du combat contre Shredder l'avait revigorée. Elle qui auparavant ne se sentait que comme la jeune journaliste ratée et stupidement intrépide à la recherche d'aventures et de reconnaissance portait maintenant ce moment comme un talisman : ce moment où elle avait aidé les tortues ninjas à se débarrasser de la plus grande menace de New-York. Aussi fixa t-elle son regard sur les ruelles en écoutant les palpitations de son coeur plus d'impatience que d'appréhension.  
Soudain, une lumière derrière elle la fit se retourner, obligeant sa main à se lever à hauteur des yeux pour ne pas l'aveugler. Puis elle reconnut le klaxon du Shellraiser, entamant six notes enjouées et enraillées.

\- On vous dépose quelque part, mademoiselle ? fit alors une voix jeune, fluette et dynamique.

Même avant de baisser la main, April avait reconnu la voix de Donatello, au volant. Et une fois devant la voiture, elle reconnut effectivement la tortue "à quatre yeux", qui portait des lunettes de vues trop grandes pour lui et des lunettes de technicien habituellement relevées sur son front, lui faire un petit signe de main. A son côté se trouvait Leonardo sur le siège avant, l'accueillant d'un sourire bienveillant, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide s'harmonisant avec le bleu de son bandeau, avec à l'arrière Michelangelo qui lui faisait de grands coucous de la main ainsi que Raphael qui se contentait d'un sourire feignant l'indifférence. La vision des quatre héros amena spontanément sur le visage de la journaliste un large sourire à pleines dents, devenu si rare qu'elle en eut presque mal aux joues. Les revoir la comblait de joie.  
April marcha jusqu'à la portière arrière qui coulissa automatiquement. L'intérieur du Shellraiser était plongé dans une pénombre verdâtre tachetée par les éclats de lumière que projetait la boule à facette au plafond.

\- HEY ! Faites de la place pour la grande et belle Hogosha ! clama aussitôt Mikey dans une révérence, en donnant sans le vouloir une baffe dans la joue de Raph qui le poussa hargneusement sur le côté.

\- Salut les gars, dit-elle en montant à l'arrière, s'asseyant un peu maladroitement à côté de Raphael et face à Michelangelo. Vous m'avez manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué ! dit Michelangelo en prenant sa main délicate dans la sienne.

\- A ce point ?

\- Beauté, chaque jour que je passe sans toi est un jour sans...

\- Mets-là en veilleuse, tête d'oeuf, l'interrompit sèchement Raphael.

\- Oui, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit chaleureusement Leonardo avant de se tourner vers Donnie.

Ce dernier fit démarrer aussitôt le convoi qui quitta le parking dans quelques légères secousses en s'engouffrant dans les rues animées de New-York.

\- Et...les gens ne risquent pas de flipper en voyant quatre tortues géantes à bord d'une voiture ? demanda April en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet par la vitre aux passants dans la rue.

\- « Voir sans être vu », c'est la base du ninjutsu, dit Donatello sans quitter la route des yeux. J'ai programmé les vitres pour que les autres humains ne voient pas ce qu'il y a derrière...mais pour que nous puissions tout voir.

\- Pratique, reconnut la reporter.

\- Leo, tu peux monter le son de la radio, steuplaît ? demanda Michelangelo.

Leonardo fit tourner alors d'un doigt la roulette du volume, emplissant le camion d'une musique vitaminé au rythme entêtant. Entre les deux dossiers avant, April jeta un coup d'oeil au titre qui s'affichaient en lettres :_ Walk This Way de DMC-Run et Aerosmith_.  
Peu à peu la musique emplit le Shellraiser alors qu'il circulait dans les rues illuminées de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Sous l'oeil médusé d'April, les quatre guerriers qui avaient combattu Shredder d'abord fredonnèrent puis reprirent la chanson en imitant la boîte à rythme ou les instrumentaux dans de légers mouvements d'épaules et de tête avec un certain talent, surtout Raphael qui semblait s'y donner à coeur joie, encourageant la jeune femme à les rejoindre.  
A ce moment-là, April se sentit étonnamment vivante et admit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'euphorisant à rire librement avec quatre tortues mutantes aux délires d'adolescent en traversant un New-York City lumineux au son d'Aerosmith.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda April alors que le Shellraiser avait pénétré dans un tunnel et que Michelangelo lui cachait les yeux de ses grandes mains.

\- C'est pour la surprise, dit Michelangelo. Et pour pas que tu découvres l'entrée de notre nouvelle base hyper-secrète.

\- Oh allez, de toute façon, je sais que vous vivez dans les égouts.

\- Ouais mais tu connais pas tout de nous...on peut encore te surprendre, chuchota Michelangelo en se donnant des airs mystérieux qui firent lever les yeux de Raphael au ciel.

April décida de jouer le jeu. Lorsqu'une secousse indiqua que le véhicule s'était arrêté, elle se laissa guider par le son de la voix de Michelangelo qui la fit descendre du Shellraiser et marcher pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable.

* * *

\- T'es prête ? dit Michelangelo qui semblait trépigner d'impatience avant de retirer ses mains. Tadaam ! Bienvenue dans notre nouveau « chez-nous » !

Enfin, April ouvrit les yeux. L'appréhension et les nausées que remontaient en elle les relents d'égouts laissèrent bientôt place à un émerveillement dont elle ne se serait pas douté. Le repaire était pour le moins spacieux et bien plus agréable que son appartement, d'une certaine manière. Il semblait confortable et joyeusement occupé, mais aussi équipé pour le confort et le divertissement de quatre adolescents. Tout ce décor était composé de bric-à-brac rassemblé d'une manière presque artistique, que la lumière qui venait des guirlandes lumineuses rendait presque fantasque. Par-delà le salon se trouvait la cuisine, qui avait à peu près la même taille que la sienne, et vers la gauche une impressionnante gamme de moniteurs, d'ordinateurs et d'appareils électroniques qui jouxtait presque dangereusement avec un espace qui paraissait dégagé pour les entraînements de combat à mains nues.  
La jeune femme fit quelques pas en admirant les détails de ce décor chaleureux, puis se tourna vers les quatre tortues.

\- C'est génial, dit April avec un grand sourire.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit Raphael.

\- Ouais ! Bienvenue dans la Base des Rebelles ! lança Michelangelo dans un semi-chuchotement avec un regard halluciné en ouvrant les mains.

Puis il remarqua la main d'Avril et la saisit aussitôt, l'entraînant plus loin :

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! Alors là, tu vois, c'est ma chambre, mon lit, mon oreiller, ma couverture préférée...euh, fais pas attention aux peluches, ok ?

La jeune femme l'écoutait débiter la présentation, regardait tout ce qu'il lui indiquait avec attention et attendrissement. La bouille de Michelangelo était soutenue par ces joues qu'April aurait presque envie de pincer gentiment si ce geste ne risquait pas de passer à ses yeux pour une déclaration de mariage. Son bandeau de ninja d'un orange dynamique correspondait à sa personnalité hyperactive et paraissait toujours un peu mis de travers. Sans doute qu'il devait trouver cela « cool ».

\- Mikey, arrête, tu vas lui donner le tournis à force, dit Leonardo en soupirant.

\- ...là-bas, c'est l'atelier de Donnie, mais j'veux pas risquer d'y aller sans son autorisation.

\- Euh. Je confirme, dit Donatello en remettant machinalement en place ses énormes lunettes rafistolées.

A côté de ses frères, Donatello avait l'air assez efflanqué. Ses bras devaient faire la moitié de l'épaisseur des muscles de Raphael. Mais pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre, April savait qu'il était un combattant aussi efficace que ses frères et mit sa silhouette plus svelte sur le compte de ses occupations intellectuelles, sans doute plus occupé au renforcement cérébral que musculaire.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ? demanda April en scrutant tous les meubles avec curiosité.

\- Oh, c'est que de la récup', dit Donatello avec une naturelle nonchalance. Tu serais étonnée de voir ce que les gens balancent dans les égouts ou à la décharge.

\- Oui...et tous vos jeux vidéos et vos DVDs, vous les trouvez dans la poubelle aussi ? demanda April d'un oeil sceptique.

\- Eh bien..disons que quand on trouve pas ce qu'on veut...je « m'arrange » pour le trouver, dit Donatello en feignant l'innocence.

\- Oui, je vois, fit April avec un hochement de tête entendu.

\- A table les amis ! La pizza est prête ! Raph, à toi l'honneur !

Les amis se réunirent autour de la table du « salon », bientôt rejoints par Splinter qui accueillit la jeune femme avec respect. Raphael ouvrit la boîte à pizza qui trônait presque religieusement au centre, dégaina ses sai de sa ceinture et découpa grossièrement la pizza en parts égales tout en mâchouillant son éternel cure-dents.  
Si April n'avait pas oublié la bouille attachante de Michelangelo, elle avait presque oublié que Raphael était aussi imposant. Le bandana rouge qui lui entourait le crâne lui donnait plus des allures de gangster que de ninja, rehaussé par son regard patibulaire qui faisait office d'avertissement général. Sa peau verdâtre tirée par ses énormes muscles était striée de cicatrices, d'égratignures diverses. Alors qu'il distribuait à chacun sa part de pizza, April remarqua même un idéogramme chinois scarifié sur son épaule qui lui fit froid dans le dos, bien qu'elle ne se doutait pas du bon fond de Raphael.  
Si on lui avait prédit quelques années auparavant qu'elle passerait une soirée agréable avec quatre tortues ninjas et un rat qui étaient auparavant ses animaux de compagnie autour d'une pizza, April n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait. Pendant qu'elle dégustait sa part de pizza, elle participait aux conversations des quatre garçons avec un sentiment de joie et d'étrangeté. Elle se rendit compte que malgré tout les événements, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de ton côté, April ? demanda Splinter.

\- Oh pas grand-chose, dit April. J'ai trouvé un autre boulot : je suis programmeuse informatique pour une société journalistique maintenant. Oh et ma coloc' s'est barrée. Maintenant, j'ai l'appartement pour moi toute seule. Vous pourrez me rendre visite de temps à autres si vous voulez.

Les tortues, surprises mais ravies de cette invitation, acquiescèrent avec ferveur.

\- Au fait, j'avais une question à te poser April : pourquoi nous as-tu nommé d'après des peintres italiens ? D'où t'est venue cette idée ? demanda Leonardo d'un air perplexe.

April se mit à rire et se remit droite avant de lancer son explication. Automatiquement, les quatre tortues s'avancèrent légèrement en la regardant, Michelangelo allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur ses genoux en mode « raconte-moi une histoire » tout en mâchouillant sa pizza.

\- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, j'étais petite et je savais que le projet sur lequel travaillait mon père s'appelait le Projet Renaissance. Comme je passais beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire et que j'étais très curieuse, je lui ai demandé un jour ce que signifiait Renaissance. Mon père m'a expliqué ce que le mot signifiait, il m'a expliqué la définition du mot ainsi que la référence à la Renaissance en tant que période historique. Après des recherches dans les bouquins de mon école, j'ai décidé de vous appeler d'après des artistes de cette époque, je trouvais que cela correspondait avec...le projet Renaissance. Tout bêtement.

Les tortues se concertèrent du regard, plus lucide après cette explication.

\- Elle est trop intelligente, ma copine, réalisa Michelangelo en la dévorant du regard comme un bonbon.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom, Leonardo ? demanda April avec amusement.

\- Oh si, il est très bien, assura Léo avec un sourire.

\- Au fait, les gars, bravo pour vos petits exploits de ce mois-ci.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah...ces espèces de clown du nouveau gang qui est apparu. Bon, vous les avez sacrément amoché..mais au moins, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne.  
Un à un, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael et Leonardo se questionnèrent du même regard interrogatif.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Leonardo avec consternation en se tournant vers April.

\- On est pas du tout remontés à la surface, ce mois-ci, dit Michelangelo.

April perdit son sourire. Cette information, non seulement avait l'air de perturber les tortues, en particulier Léo, mais semblait également le rendre particulièrement tendu et contrarié.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous ? ...vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ?

\- Tu sais, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'informer de ce qui se passe là-haut, on était très occupés ces derniers temps, grommela Raph.

\- Eh bien.. il y a eu des meurtres ce mois-ci. Toutes les victimes étaient des criminels qui s'attaquaient à des innocents. Un nouveau gang qui a l'air d'essayer de vouloir prendre la place des Foot. Ils ont été tués... retrouvés le crâne ouvert en deux, leurs corps fracassés et démembrés.

April trembla à la violence des mots et des images qu'elle évoquait. Elle s'en voulut presque de s'être trompée en pensant remercier les guerriers. Les quatre tortues se regardèrent les unes les autres, l'air anxieux, sous le regard soucieux de Splinter. De toute évidence, cette nouvelle ne les enchantait pas.

\- On est des ninjas, pas des assassins psychopathes, dit Leonardo avec sérieux. Nous avons un code éthique basé sur l'honneur et qui ne nous permettrait pas de s'acharner aussi inutilement sur des ennemis.

\- Je me disais aussi que ça vous ressemblait pas, dit April calmement. Mais d'un autre côté, vous êtes les seuls justiciers de la ville...

\- Apparemment, il y a l'air d'y en avoir un autre, dit Raphael.

Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette remarque, surtout avec le ton presque caressant que Raphael avait utilisé pour la sortir

\- Je n'appelle pas ça un justicier, j'appelle ça un meurtrier, reprit Leonardo en foudroyant son frère du regard. Donnie, tu n'as pas remarqué d'activités à la surface ?

\- Toutes les connexions avec mes anciennes caméras ont été détruites lors de l'explosion. Ces derniers temps, je me suis surtout focalisé sur le système de sécurité du repaire, avoua t-il avec une légère nuance d'excuse dans la voix. Mais je vais bientôt réinstaller un nouveau réseau de surveillance.

\- Parfait. On trouvera celui qui a fait ça.

\- Désolé d'avoir cru que vous aviez quelque chose à voir là-dedans...Il faut dire que vous avez fait beaucoup parler de vous après avoir vaincu Shredder.

Un même frisson de peur parcourut les habitants du repaire, Splinter compris.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demanda le vieux rat.

\- Eh bien... "Des ombres ont été aperçues lors de l'effondrement de la Tour Sacks" C'est ce que pas mal de gens racontent, et même s'ils ne veulent pas y croire, je crois qu'ils ont compris que "quelqu'un" les avait protégé ce jour-là...depuis, il y a ce nouveau gang qui est apparu mais ce n'est rien à côté des Foots: la situation est nettement moins critique qu'auparavant. Et c'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes devenus une sorte de légende urbaine.

\- Vous avez entendu, les gars ? C'est génial, on est célèbres ! dit Michelangelo.

\- Non, Mikey, c'est pas génial, soupira Leonardo.

Le sourire de Michelangelo s'évanouit peu à peu. Tout le monde se tourna vers Léo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on ne se soit pas fait reconnaître comme étant des « non-humains », non ? dit Raphael.

\- Oui, mais nous l'avons échappé belle : nous aurions pu nous faire reconnaître ce jour-là, nous n'avons pas été assez prudents. Heureusement, les gens parlent de nous en tant "qu'ombres"...A l'avenir, nous devrons redoubler de vigilance. Nous sommes des « ombres » et nous devons rester des « ombres », dit Leonardo. La cité a le droit de savoir que nous veillons sur eux. Mais jamais elle ne devra découvrir notre identité.

\- Leonardo a raison, dit Splinter. S'ils découvrent que leurs protecteurs sont...ce que vous êtes...vous ne serez plus des justiciers à leurs yeux mais des monstres. Or, vous êtes plus que des tortues...Vous êtes des ninjas. Le monde ne devra jamais voir qui vous êtes.

Discrètement, April observa le visage des quatre frères. Donatello, Leonardo et Michelangelo gardaient un visage impassible, voire figé : ils étaient habitués à cette réalité depuis leur plus jeune âge. Que de grands monstres verts à trois doigts n'avaient pas de place là-haut et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais marcher dans les rues comme n'importe quel New-Yorkais. C'était devenu une évidence qu'ils avaient accepté au point qu'elle ne leur inspirait maintenant qu'une indifférence, au pire un léger clignement d'yeux.

En revanche, la jeune femme remarqua que Raphael fixait le sol avec une fureur grandissante, à tel point que Michelangelo le regardait en se demandant si le carton sale de pizza n'allait pas voler en morceaux. Soudain, Raphael se leva en serrant les dents, se dirigeant vers l'armurerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella Leonardo en fronçant les yeux. C'est malpoli de quitter la table !

\- Lâche-moi, le remballa Raphael avec fracas.

Il tira le rideau de plastique qui séparait le salon du dojo en l'arrachant à moitié puis sa silhouette massive disparut sous leurs yeux impuissants.  
April resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Raphael avait beaucoup de colère en lui.

\- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Leonardo d'un air sombre. Les bonnes manières, ça a jamais été son truc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il se fait tard : il faut que je rentre.

\- Tu as raison April, approuva Splinter. Les garçons pourront reprendre l'entraînement plus tôt.

Les râlements résonnèrent aussitôt.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ? proposa aussitôt Donatello en indiquant le garage.

\- Oui, je viens avec vous ! dit Mikey.

\- Et moi aussi ! dit Leonardo.

\- Je vais conduire notre amie jusqu'à la sortie des égouts, dit le vieux rat qui, ayant vu clair dans le jeu de ses fils, se saisit de la main d'April sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Cela vous laisse le temps pour débuter votre échauffement.

Déçus, les quatre frères abdiquèrent puis s'inclinèrent face à leur Hogosha avec humilité. April ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise devant autant de cérémonie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dojo, Michelangelo tourna la tête pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence:

\- J't'aurais bien proposé un tour sur ma bécane, mais Donnie a pas encore fini de la construire. Pas vrai, Donnie ?

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, j'ai dit non, reprit son frère en le saisissant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le dojo.

April suivit alors Splinter hors du repaire, la vision des quatre héros disparaissant derrière la lourde porte de métal. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir, l'eau qui ruisselait entre les plateformes remuait avec vigueur, aussi resta t-elle près de Splinter qui longeait les murs suintants d'humidité avec attention. Alors qu'ils marchaient et traversaient les galeries labyrinthiques, sa voix finit par briser le silence.

\- Ils ne devront pas sortir avant d'être totalement prêts. La dernière fois, ils ont échappé de justesse à Shredder. Ils doivent encore s'améliorer.

April se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait encore un détail qui la faisait se sentir stupide, un détail qui la rendait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la gentillesse de ses amis.

\- Tout cela est de ma faute, reconnut la jeune femme en baissant le regard, sincèrement coupable. Si je n'avais pas parlé de vous à Sacks, tout cela ne vous serait pas arrivé...

\- Chut...ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qui te paraissait le plus sensé et par la suite, tu as secouru mes fils en les aidant à plusieurs reprises. Pour cela je te suis reconnaissant. Ne remue pas le passé, April, la rassura le vieux rat. Tu restes notre Hogosha, notre esprit protecteur. Tu es gardienne de notre secret. Je compte sur toi.

\- Je vous promets qu'il sera bien gardé.

Dans sa conversation, elle n'avait même pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et se retrouva bientôt devant une échelle qui la conduirait à la surface. Avant d'emprunter le passage, April ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter avec tristesse :

\- Ils ne pourront pas rester éternellement cachés...

\- Je crains fort que si, April, soupira Splinter. Ce sont mes enfants, mes fils, je sais ce qu'ils sont et je les aime pour leurs différences...mais le monde ne pourra jamais les accepter. Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont accepté cela.

April baissa la tête en acquiesçant, puis monta une à une les marches qui la ramenèrent au monde de la surface.

* * *

_And voilà! Premier chapitre fini!_  
_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début : les critiques constructives sont bien entendu acceptées afin que je puisse améliorer cette fic! En espérant que votre lecture vous aura plu, je m'en vais aussitôt préparer la suite...si vous la souhaitez bien sûr._  
_Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : No Limit

_(Hey ! __Et voici le chapitre 2 avec l'introduction d'un personnage emblématique des Tortues Ninjas que j'ai remanié à ma façon : même si il (enfin "elle") peut paraître assez différente du personnage original de Casey Jones, c'est pas réellement un OC parce que j'essaye quand même de rester un minimum fidèle aux origines du comics, notamment pour le caractère. Enfin voilà, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire : je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! )_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : NO LIMIT**

* * *

Un monde sombre, que même les centaines de lumières dispersées à travers les immeubles ne pouvaient rendre lumineux. Un monde gangrené par le crime. Par la haine. Par la peur.  
C'était comme une maladie qui contaminait une à une les pierres des édifices. Qui incrustait les murs comme un goudron gluant, noir, suintant sa pestilentielle et fatale influence. Les rues des banlieues appartenaient désormais aux Dragons Pourpres. Il marquaient leur territoire sur les murs de la ville, à coup de graffitis bariolés extra larges, habillant jusqu'aux toits des immeubles. Une marque noire maudite de cette cité qui partait à la dérive. Si quelqu'un osait les effacer, c'était son sang qui servirait à imbiber le sol du prochain symbole.  
Ainsi était la ville. Vivant au gré de ceux qui exercent le mal et se délectent du pouvoir qu'ils ont sur les autres. Car après, il n'y a personne pour protester. Personne d'assez courageux pour refuser cette soumission, pour combattre cette menace. Personne pour dire « je ne veux pas de ça dans ma ville ».  
Personne.

Ou si.  
Peut-être quelqu'un.  
Une seule personne.

* * *

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda l'ombre dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Cachée derrière un mur, se fondant aux ténèbres de minuit, une ombre portant un masque de hockey s'admirait dans la fenêtre comme dans un miroir magique.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? reprit l'ombre en abaissant le menton d'une voix plus grave.

L'ombre parut plus satisfaite cette voix. Le port du masque aggravait déjà naturellement sa voix. Le fait de renforcer ce ton sombre la rendait encore plus intimidante.

\- Désolé mais ces rues sont à moi, dit l'ombre avec amusement. Pardon mon vieux ? Non, j'crois que t'as pas saisi : je suis la...le gardien de cette ville. Alors euh...tire-toi. Ces rues sont à moi...Tu veux que j'te le répète encore une fois ? Ok alors...

Mais un bruit secs mêlé à des plaintes et des rires maléfiques détournèrent son attention.  
L'ombre tourna ses yeux noirs vers l'origine de ces sons déchirants et insupportables.  
En bas dans la rue. Un type qui s'amusait à harceler une pauvre femme.  
A travers le masque se dessina un large sourire sardonique dépourvu de joie :

\- C'est ça, amuse-toi tant que tu le peux encore...ça va pas durer.

* * *

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! pleurait à moitié la jeune femme en robe rouge, les yeux débordant de peurs et luisants de larmes.

\- Oh arrête, riait l'homme face à elle. Je serai gentil avec toi...à condition que tu sois gentille avec moi.

L'homme longea les murs de brique, sa main droite écrasant la bouche de la femme avec cruauté, l'autre lui maintenant le poignet.

\- Non non non, bouge pas, dit le type.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa sa tête. Le gars sous le coup de la douleur lâcha sa victime qui se libéra et courut le plus vite qu'elle put hors de la rue.  
L'homme se retourna. Il fit face à une ombre pour le moins étrange.  
Une ombre imposante et filiforme à la fois. La lumière jaunâtre derrière elle décalquait dans son dos les contours d'un énorme sac, d'où dépassaient divers ustensiles de sport difficiles à discerner.  
En revanche, du noir qui colorisait l'intérieur de sa silhouette se dessinaient les contours d'un visage d'une pâleur mortuaire, creusées de diverses ouvertures noires rectangulaires. Une apparition sinistre au visage d'une tête de mort.  
Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, l'homme dévoila un sourire aux dents jaunes, ouvertement moqueur. Il se croyait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

\- Tire-toi, le clown, tu te crois où ? C'est pas encore Halloween !

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda l'ombre d'une voix grave.

Le masque asséchait cette voix, rajoutant à l'aspect surnaturelle de l'apparition. Son bras se leva alors jusqu'à son épaule, se saisissant du manche d'une crosse de hockey. A la faible clarté des réverbères, les bandages qui l'entouraient révélèrent des tissus usés par le temps...mal nettoyés des nuits dernières. Comprenant les taches qui incrustaient le côté de la crosse, l'homme se mit à trembler malgré lui.

\- Désolé mais ces rues sont à moi. Je suis...le gardien de cette ville. Alors tire-toi.

Plus pour dissimuler sa peur que par véritable moquerie, l'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle hein ? ricana le type au masque de hockey. De vouloir violenter une femme? Ou encore de taper un pauvre type ? De s'acharner comme ça ? Jusqu'à le faire crier ? Pleurer ?

L'homme abaissa la main vers la ceinture pour saisir son flingue. Un coup partit, frôlant l'épaule de l'ombre qui poussa un léger cri mais se releva presque aussitôt. Soudain, maintenant fermement le manche de sa crosse de hockey, l'ombre balança un coup dans la mâchoire du malfrat qui tomba sur la surface glacée du trottoir en crachant du sang. Les rebords du pistolets scintillèrent en percutant le sol. Une botte noire se posa sur lui. Puis un autre coup s'abattit sur lui. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que des cris, puis des pleurs se déversent de sa gorge. Jusqu'à ce que les coups déforment son visage. L'ombre contempla son œuvre avec un rire presque enfantin, à faire froid dans le dos.

\- T'as raison, c'est drôle, en fait.

Alors qu'il se retrouva à terre, l'homme fut interloqué.L'intonation de la voix avait changé. On aurait dit...

\- Hé mais attends..t'es une...

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre lui coupa la parole. Recroquevillé au sol, les mains tendues par la douleur, l'homme leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'ombre ranger la crosse de hockey et se saisir d'une arme beaucoup plus fine...mais métallique. A la faible lumière jaunâtre se révéla le profil d'un drive de golf que l'ombre abaissa au niveau de sa tête, l'arme faisant des va et vient menaçants, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres du crâne comme un joueur de golf teste une balle sur un tee invisible.

\- Bouge pas. J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer ça.

\- Non...non...j'vous en prie...ayez pitié...

L'arme s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son crâne. L'homme observa les reliefs grossièrement sculptés du masque dépourvu de la moindre expression, le noir de ses yeux vidés de la moindre compassion...

\- Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit l'ombre en ramenant le drive au-dessus de sa tête.

L'arme s'abattit dans un craquement sourd qui éclaboussa les trottoirs, la lumière jaunâtre sur le béton miroitant des effets rouges incrustant le goudron comme un nouveau symbole. Celui de la rédemption.

* * *

S'amusant à faire taper sa canne dans le creux de sa main, Splinter marchait de long en large devant ses quatre fils alignés en position de combat.  
Leur vision était complètement occultée par leurs masques, tournés de sorte que les trous ne correspondent plus avec leurs yeux. Malgré tout, leur esprit se focalisait sur un point précis dans l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Attentifs à leur respiration, aux mouvements de l'air imprégné des senteurs orientales des bougies qui décoraient le dojo, aux moindres perturbation qui pouvait trahir les futurs coups de leur maître. Secrètement, Splinter aimait particulièrement cet exercice, surtout lorsqu'il s'amusait des visages concentrés de ses fils : les narines de Michelangelo qui se contractaient malgré lui, le petit morceau de langue qui dépassait de la bouche de Donatello, le petit tic de nervosité qui sautait sur la joue de Raphael. Seul Leonardo réussissait à garder un visage figé en toute circonstance. La partie de son jeu préférée était bien sûr d'asséner le premier coup.  
Soudain, la canne de Splinter s'abaissa et fendit l'air. Avant qu'elle ne puisse les toucher, les quatre ninjas exécutèrent le même saut périlleux arrière pour la soixante dix-huitième fois. Plus que vingt-deux. Dans un second temps, la queue du vieux rat s'amusait à piéger les tortues en les frappant de façon inattendue. Donatello manqua de justesse de se faire frapper sur le coude, mais Raphael lâcha un « Aïe ! » n'ayant pas vu le coup venir sur la tête. Leonardo et Michelangelo quand à eux évitèrent tous les coups avec succès, ce qui revigorait le benjamin de la fratrie qui sautait dans tous les sens, tournait en évitant les coups, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_\- Super Mikey brothers !  
_  
\- Michelangelo ! le reprit Splinter. Tu ne prends pas ton entraînement au sérieux !

\- Bah quoi, j'ai réussi l'exercice, non ? dit le plus jeune des frères en retroussant la lèvre.

Splinter soupira tout en lissant les poils tressés de sa barbe. Après tout, le plus jeune de la famille par ses petites phrases donnait du baume au cœur de ses frères à l'entraînement et inscrivait des sourires imperceptibles sur les visages de Leonardo et Donatello, même quand la sueur faisait briller leurs peaux vertes, même quand leurs muscles leur suppliaient d'arrêter. Et effectivement, tant qu'il réussissait l'exercice...

\- Oui, c'était plutôt réussi, admit Splinter. _Yame !  
_  
Ravi de ce compliment, Michelangelo esquissa un grand sourire pendant que ses frères remirent leur bandeau correctement et reprenaient leur souffle, sans pour autant exprimer le moindre signe de fatigue. A côté du Ha-Shi, les centaines de sauts périlleux arrière et les entraînements d'arts martiaux quotidiens qui pouvaient parfois durer plus de six heures n'étaient que des formalités.

\- Bien, dit Splinter. Maintenant, l'entraînement au combat singulier. Mettez-vous en garde : ce combat sera du chacun pour soi.

Un à un, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo et Raphael se dévisagèrent longuement puis acquiescèrent.

\- Commencez par vous battre deux par deux : Leonardo face à Michelangelo et Raphael face à Donatello.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est pas un peu déséquilibré ? demanda Raphael avec sarcasme.

\- Attends, t'insinues quoi là ? demanda poliment Donnie, bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire son grand frère.

\- Que tu tiendras pas cinq minutes face à moi et que je suis prêt à manger un de mes saï si Michelangelo arrive à toucher Léo une seule fois.

Leonardo ne releva pas même pas la remarque de son frère mais ne retint pas son soupir d'exaspération. Michelangelo n'aimait pas la suffisance de Raphael et le fit savoir par un énergique « Hey !» de protestation mécontente. Quand à Donatello, il se contenta de fixer Raphael en plissant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, une nuance de défi dans le regard.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, murmura t-il.

\- Arrêtez de bavarder et en place les gars, leur asséna alors Leonardo.

\- Ouais ouais, ça va, grommela Raphael en se plaçant en position de combat avec un rictus.

Ils se séparèrent par deux de chaque côté du dojo, dos aux murs opposés du dojo. Michelangelo fit tourner ses nunchakus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leonardo resta comme toujours impassible, ses yeux bleus océan scindant tout autour de lui, ses lames dressées avec élégance. Les mains de Donatello agrippaient fermement son bô, ses yeux vifs visant Raphael avec détermination. Ce dernier arborait un visage goguenard, l'iris vert de son regard frémissant d'impatience, comme s'il savourait à l'avance le combat.

\- HAJIME ! lança Splinter.

Raphael fut le premier à se lancer contre Donatello, pendant que Michelangelo chargea sur Leonardo. Ce dernier n'esquissa son premier geste qu'au moment où Mikey sauta sur lui pour lui asséner un coup. Il l'esquiva avec fluidité puis ses katanas fendirent l'air. Michelangelo les évita avec habileté. Les manches de son nunchaku s'envolaient contre les lames de Leonardo puis revenaient avec vigueur. Alors qu'ils enchaînèrent leurs mouvements avec rapidité, attaquant puis parant les coups de l'un puis de l'autre, l'une des chaînes du nunchaku s'enroula autour du manche en cuir d'un des katanas de Léo qui s'arracha de ses mains et rebondit quelques mètres derrière.  
Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, Michelangelo tourna la tête et cria de joie :

\- J'ai désarmé Léo ! Vous avez vu, sensei, j'ai désar...

Son élan de joie fut coupé par la tortue au bandeau bleu qui le heurta à l'épaule et le repoussa plus loin. Pris de court, Michelangelo déguisa sa chute dans deux saltos arrières. Il finit genoux fléchis, une main plaquant l'un de ses nunchakus au sol, l'autre maintenant le manche du deuxième, pendant sur le côté.

\- Ne jamais détourner l'attention, Mikey, surtout quand on croit avoir réussi, lui rappela le leader en terminant son saut avant de ramasser son deuxième katana.

\- N'empêche que j't'ai touché ! T'entends Raph, j'ai touché Léo !

\- Non, les armes ça compte pas ! le reprit Raphael sans détourner l'attention du combat qu'il menait contre Donatello.

Il avait réussit à imbriquer les longues pointes de ses saï dans le bô de son frère et il forçait maintenant de toutes ses forces pour le désarmer. A quelques centimètres de lui, Donatello serrait les dents, pliant sous la puissance de son aîné mais ne flanchait pas. Raphael avait l'avantage physique sur lui. Mais lui avait l'avantage intellectuel sur Raphael.  
Donnie relâcha la tension qu'il maintenait contre Raphael et passa avec agilité sous son arme dans une acrobatie furtive. N'ayant plus de résistance opposée, Raphael se laissa entraîner par sa propre force, fit deux pas en avant puis se retourna. Don attrapa le bout de son bô avant que ce dernier ait le temps de tomber au sol puis le saisit à deux mains en se remettant en position, les genoux fléchis, le dos droit. Raphael se remit également en position sans dissimuler son rictus.

\- N'aies pas peur Donnie, le nargua Raphael en montrant les dents. J'vais être gentil avec toi...enfin, j'vais essayer.

Puis il fonça sur son frère. Ce dernier s'avança également. Les deux frères firent tourner leurs armes avec expertise, sous le regard satisfait du vieux rat qui assistait aux combats avec la plus grande attention.  
Raphael décrocha un coup à Donnie qui faillit le mettre à terre. Ce dernier se rattrapa au dernier moment, prenant de la distance pour surprendre son adversaire. Sans crier gare, il fit tourner son bâton derrière ses épaules puis prit appui sur son bô et s'élança sur Raphael, son pied poussant son plastron avec force. Raphael se retrouva au sol.

\- Merci d'être gentil avec moi Raph, lui lança Donatello avec légèreté.

Raphael se releva à moitié, l'étonnement laissant place à la colère, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui mais une silhouette fonçant sur lui à toute vitesse détourna son attention. Il évita Leonardo de toute justesse en exécutant une roulade sur le côté. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout qu'une lame brillante passa devant son nez, la surprise l'obligeant à deux-trois mouvements maladroits pour parer les coups avant de se remettre en place pour des techniques plus martiales.  
La tortue au bandeau rouge foudroya Leonardo du regard alors que leurs armes se poussèrent les unes contre les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé avec Donnie ?

\- T'as pas entendu Splinter ? C'est du chacun pour soi !

Raphael poignarda Léo de son regard intense.

\- Ah ouais ?

Ses deux saï écrasèrent les katanas de Leonardo, le faisant reculer. Raphael s'apprêta à amorcer une attaque vers Léo mais un coup porté sur sa carapace le fit se retourner vers Donatello. Instinctivement, ce dernier recula, se positionnant en garde. Michelangelo l'avait désormais pris également pour cible.  
Le combat de Donatello contre Michelangelo et Raphael reprit : grâce à quelques tournoiements de son arme, le cerveau du groupe réussit à parer toutes les attaques de ses frères.

\- Arrête de parer et amène-toi pour changer, le binoclard !

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de charger. Il savait très bien que les pics de provocation de son frère ne visaient qu'à l'enhardir au combat.  
De son côté, Michelangelo avait repris son combat avec Leonardo, évitant les lames du leader avec adresse, sans décrocher son sourire.

\- Raph, tu veux quel sauce pour tes saï ? Moutarde, ketchup ? Non, je sais : samouraï ! WA-ZAA !

Il entama alors une acrobatie fulgurante vers Leonardo en faisant tournoyer ses nunchakus. Mais Leonardo réussit à désamorcer son attaque, faisant sortir Michelangelo du tapis. Ce dernier fixa longuement le plafond avant d'esquisser un haussement d'épaules. Tant pis. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

\- T'as un truc à compenser, toi, non ? ricanait Raphael à Donnie en promenant son regard le long du bô.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu... , commença Donnie, sans comprendre.

Mais son moment d'inattention lui coûta un coup de pied dans les jambes qui le fit chuter trois mètres plus loin sur la carapace, le sortant également du combat.

Raphael et Leonardo, encore en jeu, échangèrent un même regard. Raphael s'apprêta à s'élancer quand :

_\- Yame !  
_  
Sans comprendre, Raphael regarda Splinter avec énervement et déception. Pendant ce temps, Leonardo, qui ne discutait jamais Splinter, rangea ses katanas dans leur fourreaux. Les quatre ninjas se replacèrent devant leur maître, à genoux.

\- C'était un bon combat, je vous félicite tous les quatre, dit Splinter avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous savez comment unir vos forces tous ensemble...mais vous devez également savoir le faire, même quand vous vous défendez individuellement.

\- Euh ça veut dire quoi ça, sensei ? demanda Michelangelo.

\- Cela signifie que pendant vos entraînements, vous ne devez pas vous battre les uns contre les autres mais les uns avec les autres.

\- J'vois pas la différence. Ça change quoi ? maugréa Raphael.

\- Tout, mon fils. Le but n'est pas de vous détruire les uns les autres mais de vous enrichir de vos erreurs ainsi que de celles de vos frères. Vous battre ensemble apprend à connaître vos partenaires, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, mais également à mieux vous connaître.

Leonardo considéra l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient frères. Évidemment qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Crois-moi mon fils : il est impossible de tout savoir, dit Splinter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Même ceux que l'on croit connaître sur le bout des doigts ont une face cachée qu'il est très difficile de soupçonner... le pire comme le meilleur.

Leonardo abaissa la tête.

\- Bien, sensei.

\- Les leçons que je vous donne doivent être révisées par votre esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elles intègrent votre art de vivre...Très bien, vous pouvez vous reposer. Nous reprendrons dans une demie-heure avec la méditation.

Après le salut, les quatre frères se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'armurerie pour ranger leurs armes.

\- Cet entraînement ne sert à rien, dit Raphael en rangeant ses saï sur le présentoir. Jamais on en viendra à se battre les uns contre les autres à la surface...c'est contre ces clowns de Dragons Pourpres qu'on devrait s'entraîner. On peut tout à fait le faire.

Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

\- Et de toute façon, je sais déjà que je vous bats tous les yeux fermés.

\- Tu n'as rien compris à l'entraînement, on dirait, soupira Leonardo en resserrant son bandeau bleu. Splinter a raison : plus que jamais il faut qu'on révise les leçons. Essaye au moins d'y prêter attention.

Ce que Leonardo ne ressentit que comme une parole d'encouragement et d'attention envers son frère sonna comme une insulte aux oreilles de Raph. Ce dernier foudroya son frère du regard, alors que lui et les deux autres se dirigeaient vers le salon.

\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais quatre ans ! lui rugit Raphael.

Interpellé par son agressivité, Leonardo se retourna. Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus jeune, Raphael était bien plus grand que son aîné et profitait souvent de cet avantage pour le toiser. Mais Leonardo n'était plus impressionné depuis longtemps, aussi renforça t-il son regard et se redressa t-il dignement. Toute trace de sourire et de bienveillance disparut de son visage qui se raidit dans une expression sérieuse. Lui aussi savait se montrer intimidant.

\- T'en as pas marre de te croire tout le temps meilleur que tout le monde ? Je te rappelle que sans moi la dernière fois que Shredder vous a fait prisonnier, vous y seriez restés ! lui dit Raphael.

\- Oh c'est vrai que tu nous as été d'une grande utilité, ironisa Leonardo, son regard bleu se glaçant soudain comme du métal. Pendant qu'April nous aidait à sortir de nos cages, Shredder te marchait littéralement dessus.

Il regretta ses paroles en même temps qu'il les prononça. Effrayé de lui-même, il constata l'effet de sa phrase sur Raphael avec appréhension : ce dernier s'immobilisa, clairement estomaqué, et Leonardo vit quelque chose se briser dans le regard de son petit frère...  
Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir pu prononcer ces mots. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Il avait été témoin de la souffrance de Raphael...comment il avait souffert pour eux...comment il avait « occupé » Shredder pendant qu'April les aidait. Des bandages entouraient encore sa carapace brune. La fissure qui l'avait creusée était encore visible...profonde. Loin d'être rétablie.

\- Excuse-moi, ajouta t-il aussitôt sincèrement. C'était stupide...et pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

\- Oh je crois bien que si, frangin, dit Raphael alors que ses poings serrés dans les bandages se contractaient fermement. Et tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que si ça avait été moi le leader, vous vous seriez pas fait capturés pour commencer ! Si j'avais pu donner les ordres, ni toi, ni Don ou Mikey vous seriez retrouvés dans des cages ! Jamais je n'aurais lâché les armes ! Je me serais battu pour ma famille, comme un vrai ninja ! Comme un VRAI leader.

Ces quatre mots firent fourmiller en Léo une onde de choc qui le vida de tout.

\- T'es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! lui cria Leonardo, montrant qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

\- On peut toujours faire quelque chose ! lui jeta Raphael au visage.

\- Du calme ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est la faute de personne ! intervint Donatello en s'interposant entre ses deux frères, tandis que Michelangelo attrapait le bras de Leonardo avec frayeur.

\- Eh oh, les gars stop ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Allez, on arrête et on se fait un câlin ! dit Michelangelo en se forçant à sourire.

Mais Raphael se contenta de pousser ses frères avec hargne, sans se retourner.

\- Tout va bien, Leonardo ? demanda Donatello, inquiet par le trouble qu'il nota sur le visage de son grand frère.

\- Ouais, ça va Donnie, murmura Léo après un soupir.

Il passa le plat de sa main sur son front. Et si Splinter avait raison ? Et s'il devenait arrogant ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus les insinuations de Raphael lui semblaient vraies : il avait été faible. Il se rappelait encore de ce moment crucial où il s'était retrouvé face à Shredder, maintenant à bout de bras le corps inerte de Splinter. A son côté, Michelangelo fixait son père, la respiration difficile, le cœur déchiré par cette image insoutenable et Donatello bouillonnait intérieurement, les dents serrés, prêt à se jeter sur l'homme-robot, n'attendant que son ordre. Et lui avait lâché les armes.  
Leonardo soupira. Jusque là, il avait toujours cru qu'il était assez fort...pour protéger tout le monde. Qu'il méritait d'avoir été mis aux commandes.  
Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur de ça, quand vous vous disputez, lâcha Michelangelo d'un air boudeur. On dirait que vous vous détestez.

\- Ce n'est rien, Mikey, le rassura Leonardo en lui passant la main sur l'épaule. On est des frères. C'est notre devoir de nous disputer. Tu sais très bien qu'on s'aime.

Cependant, il eut beaucoup de mal à déguiser la tristesse de l'incertitude dans sa voix.

* * *

_« There's something in your heart and it's in your eyes : it's the fire inside you...  
Let it burn. You don't say « good luck », you say « don't give up » it's the fire inside you...»  
_  
Au rythme de ses exercices, malgré la musique motivante qui lui parvenait par ses écouteurs, la tension et la contraction de ses muscles était de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.

La transpiration faisait briller sa peau mate. Elle sentait son coeur frapper dans sa poitrine, elle l'entendait battre jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts alors qu'elle continuait son entraînement. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint l'épuisement total. Avant d'avoir dépassé ses limites. Le sang puisait tellement vite dans son coeur qu'il tambourinait avec une excitation dangereuse, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Comme si la douleur avait crié dans son corps, elle la foudroya au point de la jeter à terre. Alors que sa nuque choqua violemment contre le sol, la combattante resta immobile, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, complètement vidée de la moindre goutte d'énergie. Elle resta longtemps allongée sur le tapis d'entraînement, son regard se perdit au plafond, brouillé par les taches de sa rétine épuisée. Mais la fatigue se laissait submerger par la surdose d'endorphines que libérait son cerveau et qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Ce sentiment d'euphorie, malgré la fatigue, lui apportait également fierté et la plongeait dans un état presque psychédélique, où elle se sentait briller pour une des rares fois dans sa vie.

Comme toujours après ses entraînements, la jeune femme se releva et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains avec l'impression de flotter dans un monde irréel. La réalité lui revint lorsque l'eau froide de la douche inonda son visage, ramenant aussitôt en elle un soulagement intense. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure récompense que de savoir que l'on avait donné plus de 100% de ses efforts. Elle ne croyait pas aux raccourcis : si elle voulait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne elle-même.

Lorsque l'eau froide passa la longue cicatrice qui lui courrait sur l'épaule, elle eut la sensation qu'elle brûlait sa chair encore meurtrie.

* * *

_( Si tu lis cela, c'est que logiquement tu as du lire mon chapitre! Si c'est le cas, je te remercie du fond du coeur!_  
_Hm bref. Non vraiment, merci beaucoup pour la lecture! Il est plus court que le précédent mais pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une longueur relativement "normale" pour un chapitre de fic...Enfin voilà, comment vous ressentez ce chapitre? Cette histoire, les personnages? Je n'ai pas assez de recul pour juger par moi-même de la qualité, c'est aussi pour cela que je compte beaucoup sur les retours. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, positives ou négatives : elles me motiveront sûrement pour écrire la suite.  
En tout cas, le chapitre 3 devrait avoir plus "d'action" et va s'axer sur deux personnages en particulier...Je dirai pas lesquels mais ils sont dans ce chapitre. ^^  
Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt!  
Iokay )_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Down In Suburbia

_Hey ! Et voilà la suite qui arrive bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, mais après tout, quand on est inspiré, autant ne rien lâcher ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu un méga coup d'inspiration avant-hier soir pour l'écriture et ça m'a tellement travaillée la nuit que je me suis réveillée le matin à 6h pour me mettre à rédiger le tiers du chapitre en une heure montre en main...quand je vous dis que l'écriture est ma drogue.  
__Je vous préviens de suite : il est long. Très long. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, encore plus que le précédent.  
__Bon après, je promets pas d'avoir un rythme aussi soutenu et rapide pour les prochains chapitres parce que là, ça fait quoi ? 3 chapitres par semaine ? Un peu abusé comme fréquence, non ?_

_Bref, j'arrête de bavarder toute seule et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : DOWN IN SUBURBIA**

* * *

\- Deux tickets pour _Deadpool _s'il vous plaît, firent deux jeunes étudiants.

La jeune femme qui s'occupait de distribuer les tickets leur donna leur place avec un sourire :

\- Bon visionnage. Vous allez voir, il est cool.

\- Merci !

Alors que les deux derniers spectateurs se dirigeaient avec impatience vers la salle du film, Kessie Jones se rassit à la caisse, en replaçant derrière l'oreille une de ses mèches noires.

Le cinéma où elle travaillait était un cinéma de quartier, pas un gros complexe, mais plutôt accueillant. Elle y était assez polyvalente, travaillant à la fois à la caisse, au stand confiserie, parfois elle répondait au téléphone (sa collègue lui prenait souvent gentiment ce travail) et faisait le ménage des salles après les séances (sa collège lui laissait souvent gentiment ce travail).

Ce soir-là, le cinéma était assez animé pour un vendredi soir, du pop-corn traînait par terre, des emballages de bonbons traînaient à côté des poubelles et quelques adolescents heureux d'être en week-end discutaient à l'intérieur. La majorité des séances avait commencé et le reste de la soirée se promettait d'être plus tranquille. Aussi Kessie extirpa t-elle de son sac caché sous le bureau une bande-dessinée et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'il y ait autant d'entrées pour un film de super-héros, soupirait sa collègue à côté d'elle, véritablement ébahie, en passant la langue sur sa lèvre enduite de gloss. C'est tellement débile.

\- Tout le monde aime les super-héros, la reprit Kessie sans sourire en cherchant la page où elle s'était arrêtée.

D'un coup d'oeil méfiant, sa collègue l'inspecta du regard.  
Vraiment ? Il fallait aujourd'hui qu'elle travaille avec elle ? La tarée de service ? Plus elle regardait Kessie, plus elle se demandait comment un patron digne de ce nom pouvait confier un boulot à cette fille en lui faisant confiance. Elle était de taille plutôt moyenne et son port quotidien de t-shirts démodés trop grands pour elles et de jeans troués révélaient des jambes et des bras à la fois minces et musclés mais peu de poitrine : rien de bien aguichant à mettre en caisse, donc. Kessie avait un style pour le moins décalé et grunge, avec ses bottes en cuir et ses bracelets de force, un peu à la Joan Jett, une peau mate et granuleuse, des yeux noisettes en amande au regard charbonneux et vif, un visage assez émacié, des traits fins mais peu conventionnels... Ses cheveux noirs et effilés rajoutaient à son aspect androgyne, lui tombant dans la nuque, sur ses épaules assez fortes et sur le front de façon désordonnée. Ce soir-là, elle avait noué un bandana noir autour de son front. Malgré qu'elle approchait de la vingtaine d'années, elle semblait encore ancrée dans le mouvement pop-culture rock de son adolescence qu'elle assumait complètement, malgré tout.

\- A part qu'ils sont bien gaulés, je vois pas trop ce qu'i aimer là-dedans.

\- Il y a plus que ça, tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kessie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, c'est la grande « vibe » en ce moment mais ça va vite passer.

\- Non, je ne crois pas : les gens ont besoin de ça, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour Sacks...

\- Pitié, non, me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Enfin réfléchis deux secondes ! fit Kessie, le regard soudain brillant. La tour était pleine de toxine, à la vitesse avec laquelle l'immeuble s'est effondré, il y aurait forcément eu un impact...et là rien.

\- C'était un coup de chance, c'est tout.

\- Non, la chance a rien à voir là-dedans...

Kessie releva le menton et son regard se perdit plus loin.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a empêché ça...

\- Ouais et on dit aussi que des crocodiles vivent dans les égouts, ironisa la jeune femme blonde en se limant les ongles. Allô, c'est des légendes, ça existe pas dans la vraie vie ! Tu lis trop de comics, ma pauvre. Tu ferais mieux de sortir et de voir de vrais gens pour changer. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour passer tes journées à lire: moi dès que je lis une ligne, ça me donne mal à la tête.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, je disais « Ouah, ça détonne ! »...en parlant de ça, tu sais, dit-elle en indiquant innocemment une case de sa bande-dessinée.

Puis elle retourna à sa lecture sans dire un mot.  
Alors qu'une cliente arrivait pour demander du pop-corn, sa collègue se tourna vers Kessie mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas. Levant les yeux au ciel cette dernière prit la tâche pour une fois.  
Plus que le numéro qu'elle lisait et connaissait par coeur, c'était cet événement qui fascinait Kessie et la faisait réfléchir intensément depuis déjà des jours : elle avait vu à la télé les images de l'immeuble effondré, les ruines qui s'émiettaient dans les rues. Toute la tour s'était éparpillée en mille morceaux. Or, le tronçon qui contenait la toxine était resté intact. Des ombres suspectes auraient été aperçues... Il ne suffisait pas de plus pour exciter son imagination. De penser que quelqu'un pensait à autre chose qu'à soi-même dans cette ville... Que quelqu'un pouvait protéger la ville.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet événement n'avait pas joué inconsciemment dans le choix de sa double vie.

\- Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent..., dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle-même ne savait pas trop elle-même si elle y croyait réellement à l'existence des super-héros ou si c'était juste devenu son sujet d'évasion et de discussion préféré, mais elle aimait y croire et y songer, même si elle n'avait personne avec qui partager cela.

\- A quoi ressemblent des justiciers ? De vrais justiciers...si ça se trouve, c'est des aliens, dit-elle en riant. Des bonhommes verts qui seraient venus nous aider...

Mais voyant la non-réaction de sa collègue qui après avoir servi le pop-corn s'était à nouveau jetée sur sa lime à ongles, la jeune femme soupira.

\- Oh allez, dit Kessie avec un dernier espoir. Ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ?

\- Non, vraiment pas, dit la collègue. Là, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'il soit enfin 20h pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi. Il faut être débile pour s'intéresser à ce genre de trucs.

Kessie eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. La dernière phrase la glaça sur place tandis que sa charmante collègue souriait à un jeune homme de l'autre côté du comptoir

\- T'insinues que je suis débile, c'est ça ?  
Encore une fois, sa collègue l'ignora. Elle prit son silence pour une approbation.

\- Tu sais...j'aime pas trop la manière dont tu me parles en ce moment, lui dit Kessie, la voix soudain couverte d'un voile grave.

\- Pff. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Lorsque son interlocutrice lui décocha un regard méprisant accompagné d'une grimace dédaigneuse, Kessie ne le supporta pas.  
Sa main se saisit de la nuque de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement vif lui explosa le visage contre la vitre de la machine à pop-corn, faisant sursauter le client en face d'elles.  
Le craquement du nez qui se cassa et la giclée de sang qui imprima le verre alerta deux responsables du cinéma qui s'amenèrent aussitôt.  
Deux autres responsables des entrées au cinéma durent s'impliquer également, attrapant Kessie par les épaules pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Cette dernière chercha à se débattre.

\- Espèce de malade mentale, tu vas regretter ! pleurait la jeune femme, les deux mains sur le visage le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

\- Jones ! fit le patron du cinéma en s'approchant d'elles à grands pas impérieux.

Kessie leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension et prit une mimique innocente.

\- Lâchez-la !

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda t-elle avec légèreté.

\- Prenez vos affaires et partez, Kessie Jones. Vous avez abusé de ma patience.

La jeune femme fronça les yeux, scandalisés, avec un sourire désabusé, comme si l'homme plaisantait :

\- Quoi, c'est une blague ? C'est elle qui m'a cherchée ! Elle a dit que j'étais...

\- Je le répéterai pas, Jones. Vous avez un problème et je ne peux pas vous garder. Disparaissez avant que j'appelle les flics.

Kessie le brûla du regard comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui également. Finalement, elle arracha sa veste en cuir de son siège, la revêtit, attrapa son sac et sortit du cinéma à grands pas. Au passage, elle donna un grand coup de pieds dans la poubelle qui vola en éclats.  
Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue en resserrant sa veste en jean, elle se demanda si un jour elle arriverait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant dans son studio miteux de la banlieue la plus insalubre de New-York fut de se jeter sur son canapé, son nez s'enfonçant dans un oreiller contre lequel elle étouffa un cri de rage. Puis elle se retourna et jeta son oreiller contre le mur. Ce dernier retomba dans l'évier où commençait à s'entasser de la vaisselle sale.

Kessie se prit la tête dans les mains, sa poitrine se gonflant et se détendant au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Travailler dans le cinéma de son quartier lui avait permis de voir tous les films qu'elle voulait gratuitement. Mais elle aurait préféré payer sa place et rentrer chez elle le soir en ayant l'impression au moins une fois d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie.  
Deux mois et demi. Kessie eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie : elle avait battu son record de l'emploi le plus long qu'elle avait gardé. Elle fit le tour des divers emplois dont elle s'était occupée : vendeuse de prêt-à-porter (qui avait fini par une paire de talons aiguilles balancées à travers la figure d'une femme blonde qui lui reprochait son manque de goût en matière de vêtements), serveuse (qui avait fini par un assiette de viande dans la tête d'un type, en se faisant entendre qu'elle ne savait pas lire les commandes et que vraiment ces femmes, tout juste bonnes à apporter des bières), baby-sitter (non, elle ne visait pas ce sale gosse de six ans qui lui vrillait les tympans pour avoir des bonbons à minuit quand elle avait lancé cette bouteille de lait chocolaté), tatoueuse (qui lui rapportait relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec pour client un de ses anciens bourreaux qui se payait sa tête au lycée et qu'elle décide de se venger lui tatouant un papillon sur la fesse droite)... Elle avait ainsi enchaîné plein de petits boulots, dont l'antépénultième était de travailler au Macdonald (qui, en plus de l'avoir dégoûtée à vie des fast-foods lui avait coûté une brûlure dans la friture qui lui avait laissé une belle marque rouge sur l'avant-bras suite à une altercation malheureuse avec un client mécontent de la forme de son burger)... puis le dernier de travailler dans un cinéma.

« Ouais Jones : t'as un problème dans ta tête. »

Et c'était vrai : elle détestait travailler avec des gens. Pourtant, elle ne demandait qu'à ce que tout se passe bien, mais elle devait sûrement porter une malédiction sur elle car chacune de ses expériences se terminait toujours mal. Chaque jour, elle était confrontée à des personnes d'une bêtise affligeante, d'une méchanceté démesurée et d'une prétention inimaginable qui la rabaissaient sans problème de conscience parce qu'après tout, elle était là juste pour leur quotidien et qu'il n'y a rien de mal à insulter les meubles du décor. Tous les jours elle voyait des sales brutes musclées ou des pimbêches abjectes qui se foutaient d'elle et incitaient la Kessie qui était en elle à les frapper : c'était à cause de gens comme eux que d'autres souffraient, que d'autres avaient peur, aussi Kessie ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de les remettre à leur place. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant elle avait envie de faire de son mieux...si elle s'embêtait à revêtir son masque de hockey tous les soirs, c'est bien parce qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose à défendre dans cette ville. Il devait bien rester de la lumière quelque part...  
Se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait, Kessie se leva pour oublier tous ses sentiments qui remuaient en elle et auxquels elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de nom. Elle chercha son haltère pendant qu'un épisode de Stargate passait à la télé. Elle le trouva dans son placard où reposaient sagement son sac de sport et son masque de hockey. Elle soupira. C'était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait : son devoir. Son devoir impossible d'ordre et de justice.

« Enfin, vois le bon côté des choses : maintenant, tu pourras entièrement te consacrer à tes frasques nocturnes pendant un petit moment » se dit-elle.  
Être justicière, ça prenait du temps. Mais elle adorait ça : vivre enfin son rêve de gamine. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé : ce n'était pas facile toutes les nuits et elle s'était inventée une liste infinie de mensonges pour justifier les ecchymoses sur son visage. Elle avait appris à supporter la douleur, à apprécier la rendre aux autres. Bien sûr, ses nuits auparavant noires se tachaient souvent de rouge et elle remballait souvent son envie de pleurer en s'interrogeant sur le sens de cette vie. Mais si ni les super-héros, ni les aliens, ni les bonhommes verts n'existaient, quelqu'un devait les faire, et la nuit était devenue la partie de sa vie qu'elle préférait. Dommage que ça ne paye pas le loyer.  
Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la télé. Il était encore trop tôt pour sortir. Aussi s'assit-elle en soulevant son haltère d'une main, oscillant son regard entre l'épisode de science-fiction et le comic qui reposait sur la table, à la recherche de la force et du courage dont elle avait besoin ce soir pour redevenir sa propre héroïne.

* * *

Après avoir posé son comic sur sa couverture qu'il plia correctement sur son hamac, Leonardo se leva en s'étirant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de courbatures. Il faut croire que les deux heures supplémentaires d'exercice d'assouplissement et d'équilibre avaient eu raison de lui. Une tension lui tirait dans les mollets et il ne se rappelait avoir ressenti cela qu'après avoir passé onze heures dans le Ha-Shi en grand écart à faire tenir des œufs en équilibre sur des baguettes  
Les quatre ninjas profitaient chacun joyeusement de leurs heures de repos, chacun sa manière de se détendre : affalés sur le canapé, Raphael et Michelangelo étaient absorbés par leur partie de Mortal Kombat. Plus loin, Donatello programmait de nouveaux logiciels sur son ordinateur, enchaînant des milliers de codes incompréhensibles. Debout dans la cuisine, Leonardo remarqua Splinter qui se préparait du thé vert. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers son sensei qui l'accueillit d'un sourire affectueux :

\- Tu voudrais une tasse, mon fils ? Cela te ferait du bien, tu sembles tendu.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Léo avec un sourire.

Il s'installa correctement sur le tabouret, sa carapace n'étant pas confortable contre un dossier de chaise. Le vieux rat dont les bras maigres flottaient dans son habit noir servit à Léo une généreuse tasse dont les effluves l'apaisèrent aussitôt. De même lorsqu'il en prit une gorgée, le goût âcre du thé ramena en lui une sérénité et un sentiment de bien-être qu'il laissait l'envahir, en espérant qu'elle décrispe son corps et son esprit.

\- Tu sembles tendu, Leonardo, répéta Splinter dont les yeux noirs inspectaient la tortue la plus âgée de la fratrie avec attention. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

\- Non...Enfin peut-être...Père...Je voulais vous demander...pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé me battre en duel contre Raphael la dernière fois ?

Il l'avait dit d'un ton assez bas pour que Raphael ne l'entende pas, bien qu'il soit de toute façon absorbé par sa partie de jeux vidéos contre Michelangelo.  
En effet bien qu'il n'en avait rien montré il avait remarqué le désir de Splinter de freiner ce combat et si lui n'avait éprouvé qu'un étonnement curieux, il avait en revanche bien noté la frustration dans l'attitude de Raphael.  
Splinter soupira.

\- Depuis quelques temps, je sens des tensions entre vous...J'ai ce sentiment sur lequel j'espère me tromper mais...La force que vous employez dans vos combats lorsque vous êtes face à face ne relève pas du désir de progression mais de compétition...

Leonardo maintint son regard droit.

\- Je ne cherche pas à être meilleur que lui, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde, je veux simplement être le meilleur... pour vous tous.

\- Et tes intentions sont louables, mon fils. Vous êtes tous les deux de grands ninjas, mais de manière très différente : n'en veux pas à ton frère de vouloir prouver sa valeur.

\- Mais il n'a rien à prouver... je sais qu'il est fort, courageux...il n'a rien à prouver.

« Moi en revanche... » pensa t-il mais il ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation là-dessus. Communiquer ses pensées négatives ne l'aiderait en rien.

\- C'est compliqué, avoua Leonardo incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées malgré le thé, mais je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Nous sommes frères : nous pouvons nous battre ensemble lors des entraînements.

\- Nous méditerons sur cela plus tard mon fils...Pour l'instant, fais-le vide en toi. Nous n'allons pas tarder à reprendre l'entraînement.

Leonardo acquiesça. Prenant sa tasse avec lui, il sirota son thé tout en se promenant dans le repaire, s'amusant des rires de Michelangelo qui, au vu de la veine qui gonflait sur le front de Raphael, était en train de gagner la partie. En revanche, il nota que Donatello avait l'air soucieux, ses doigts tremblant presque en mitraillant le clavier de l'ordinateur.

\- Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive Donnie ? demanda aussitôt Leonardo en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai repéré des formes de vie inhabituelles à la surface, lâcha enfin Donatello, ses yeux agrandis par le verre de ses lunettes, emplis par l'inquiétude, mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier...

Il parlait toujours à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait peur que sa parole ne suive pas le débit de sa pensée. Leonardo fit deux pas vers son frère, la lumière bleutée des écrans dessinant des ombres sur son expression soucieuse.

\- Tu nous avais dit qu'on était en sécurité ici.

\- Oh, on risque rien ici, t'inquiète pas. Le problème, c'est que les signaux que je capte n'ont absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que je connais.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir sur tout, lui fit remarquer Leonardo.

\- Je ne peux rien laisser passer, c'est mon job de vérifier s'il y a du grabuge à la surface ! protesta doucement Donnie. La moindre des choses, c'est que je sois capable de dire ce à quoi on a affaire pour courir le moins de risques !

Léo ressentit un pincement au coeur qui lui soutira en même temps un léger sourire. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune que Raphael, Donatello était bien plus sage que son aîné et bien moins turbulent que son cadet, et de tous, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux son fardeau de leader : d'avoir à analyser tous les éléments de la situation pour faire courir le moins de risques possible à sa famille...

\- J'espère juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce justicier qui fait des siennes à la surface. Pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas repéré.

\- T'en fais pas, on s'en occupera dès que Splinter nous aura donné le feu vert pour remonter à la surface, dit Leonardo. Première chose qu'on fera.

\- Depuis quand t'obéis à Splinter, toi ? se moqua Raphael qui s'était levé et avait écouté la conversation. C'est pas comme si on lui avait pas désobéi des dizaines de fois !

\- Oui mais ce temps-là, c'est fini Raph, dit Leonardo en fixant Raphael dans les yeux. Cette fois, je veux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger.

\- Tu veux pas risquer ta peau, oui, se moqua Raphael. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà là-haut à botter le cul des criminels !

\- Oui, si ça tenait qu'à toi, tu ferais mieux que tout le monde, je sais. Mais Splinter a dit que nous devons encore nous perfectionner avant de remonter, dit Leonardo en soutenant le regard de son frère d'un ton impérieux. Et je te rappelle que _je_ suis le leader.

\- Ça te plaît hein, de me jeter ça au visage à chaque fois que tu es à court d'argument ? Tu te gargarises de ça, pas vrai ? ricana Raphael. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'arrêter ce « justicier » ? Tant qu'il y a des criminels en moins c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

\- En devenant comme ces ordures ? Des tueurs de sang-froid ? Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Au moins, lui, il a l'air de faire quelque chose qui fonctionne.

Révolté par la colère qu'il sentit bouillonner en lui, Leonardo inspira et s'apprêta à répondre quand :

\- Les garçons ! Retournez dans le dojo, nous continuons l'entraînement.

Leonardo s'y dirigea aussitôt d'un pas ferme, décochant à Raphael un brusque coup d'épaule. Alors que Raphael choisit d'en rire, Donatello s'en exaspéra.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à le contrarier ? gémit Donatello.

\- Monsieur se plaint toujours que l'on ne puisse rien faire et quand quelqu'un fait le boulot à notre place, il trouve encore à redire : en fait, il est jaloux de ne pas pouvoir s'approprier les mérites. De ne pas s'entendre dire « Leonardo est notre héros ».

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de le critiquer tout le temps. Il fait de son mieux, tu sais.

\- Moi aussi, figure-toi !

\- Je sais, Raph, voulut le calmer Donnie.

Raphael tenta de calmer sa respiration en regardant son frère. Il retint un petit rire agacé. Rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Donatello s'était mis en colère.

\- Sinon, Don...tu pourras réparer la console de jeux quand t'auras le temps ? J'crois que je me suis un peu trop énervé dessus en jouant à Mortal Kombat avec Mikey tout à l'heure...

\- Encore ? s'étonna Donnie.

Pour toute réponse, Raphael se contenta d'un grognement incompréhensible que Donatello interpréta comme un « ouais, encore ».

\- C'est contre Mikey ou contre la console que tu te battais ? demanda Donnie en se levant avec un regard amusé.

\- Très drôle, j'suis mort de rire. Bon alors, c'est oui ou non, le mécano ?

\- Un « s'il te plaît » aurait pas été de trop, mais pas de problème, je m'en occuperai après avoir nettoyé le dojo. En échange, tu me ramèneras un pack de Coca-Cola du frigo dans mon atelier s'il te plaît : J'aimerais bosser sur quelque chose ce soir.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Raphael avait une fois trouvé une boîte de café lors de leurs balades et Splinter eut le malheur d'accepter qu'ils en goûtent : les six heures qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie. Les quatre tortues avaient été incontrôlables. Depuis, le café était interdit dans le repaire et les tortues devaient se contenter de substituts bien moindres de caféine se trouvant dans les sodas ou le thé. Si Leonardo, Michelangelo et Raphael s'étaient résolus à cette restriction, seul Donatello ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en passer et consommait en grande quantité le moindre aliment ou le moindre soda qui contenait les moindres doses de caféine. Aussi au fil des années, plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir Donnie grignoter des barres énergétiques pendant qu'il travaillait dans son atelier et planquer du chocolat noir sous son oreiller. Leonardo s'étonnait d'ailleurs des quantités incroyables que pouvait ingurgiter le cerveau de la bande sans pour autant prendre un gramme.

* * *

Après quatre heures d'entraînement supplémentaires, les quatre tortues ninjas se retrouvèrent tellement épuisées qu'elles se demandèrent comment elles tenaient encore debout. Même Michelangelo qui d'ordinaire regorgeait d'énergie se retrouva trop fatigué ce soir pour faire la cuisine et proposa à la famille des nouilles instantanées comme dîner. Tous s'en contentèrent sans chichis.  
Ils s'effondrèrent tous dans leurs lits ce soir-là, excepté Donatello, dont le bureau était la seule source de lumière encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Donnie, dit Leonardo en posant un oeil inquiet sur son frère, qu'il trouvait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Splinter ne nous ménage pas en ce moment. Tu vas te bousiller la santé si tu ne te reposes pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo, je vais bien. Va dormir, répondit Donatello.

Il lança par-dessus son épaule un sourire enfantin. Léo passa affectueusement sa main à travers tout l'attirail technologique sur la carapace de son petit frère pour la poser sur son épaule. Par cette simple pression, il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait pour eux. Pour eux tous...  
Donatello renvoya un regard reconnaissant envers son grand frère suivi d'un hochement de tête rassurant. Leonardo lui rendit son regard puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit Léo.

\- Toi aussi, Donnie.

Malgré la fatigue, il était bien décidé à ne pas se coucher avant d'avoir une réponse logique qui expliquerait ces formes étranges qu'il avait repéré à la surface quelques nuits auparavant. Il avait environ une dizaine de théories sur la nature de ces formes de vie mais elles étaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Alors plusieurs heures, Donatello abandonna, déçu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, décrocha enfin son casque audio et s'apprêtait à se diriger lui aussi vers son hamac lorsqu'un des écrans se brouilla soudainement.  
Intrigué, il remit en place ses lunettes : une caméra avait explosé aux alentours de Delancey Street. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre, où les trois tortues dormaient, leurs carapaces confortablement lovées dans leurs couvertures. Il n'eut pas le coeur de réveiller ses frères profondément endormis, épuisés par les enchaînements martiaux interminables. Il n'allait les embêter pour une simple caméra cassée. De plus, il avait consommé assez de caféine pour tenir toute la nuit. Aussi se leva t-il et quitta le repère en mode furtif.

* * *

La lune brillait de toutes ses forces et renvoyait dans la brume ses rayons blafards tandis que Donnie rectifiait le dernier conduit électrique. Il rangea son outil dans la boîte qu'il avait installé sur sa carapace parmi tous ses appareils technologiques qui lui donnait des faux airs de tortue-cyborg mais étaient bien pratiques. Ils lui avaient souvent valu de la part de Raphael le doux nom de « brocante sur pattes ».  
C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris dans la rue voisine. Instinctivement, Donnie se faufila sur le toit voisin et s'accroupit avec discrétion, son bandeau violet flottant dans le vent. Ce qu'il vit défia ce qu'il avait imaginé : quatre hommes aux corps musculeux recouverts de tatouages de dragons face à un étrange individu au masque de hockey, bloquée au fond d'une sombre impasse maintenant fermement une crosse dans une posture agressive.  
Perturbé, Donatello tourna la roulette de son objectif à vision nocturne pour faire un zoom sur l'étrange combattant. Puis il alluma la caméra qu'il portait au-dessus de son épaule pour enregistrer ce qu'il voyait.

D'après ses calculs, il s'agissait à 65% d'une fille, bien que son genre soit difficilement reconnaissable, surtout d'aussi loin, notamment à cause du masque de hockey sinistre qui dissimulait son visage. Les déchirures sur son short en jean gris délavé témoignaient de son habitude aux frasques nocturnes, ainsi que les bandages qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa cuisse et de son bras et qui cachaient sans le moindre doute des blessures ou des cicatrices.  
Si Donatello avait été un humain lambda, comme l'ennemi qui faisait face à l'adolescente en lui riant au nez et en se moquant de sa tenue de carnaval, il aurait peut-être réagi pareil. Seulement Donnie était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne jugeait pas d'après les apparences -il était bien placé pour le savoir, d'autant plus que si la majorité des humains avaient intégré cette règle de base, son quotidien avec ses frères aurait été bien plus agréable- et il attendit d'en voir plus avant de formuler une opinion sur le potentiel de cette combattante extravagante.  
Soudain, l'un des hommes se jeta sur elle. La jeune femme l'envoya balader contre le mur d'un vigoureux coup de crosse. Deux autres types l'attaquèrent par devant, un par derrière. Esquissant un sourire derrière son masque de hockey, Kessie s'abaissa et exécuta une roulade, puis fracassa les genoux de ses assaillants qui tombèrent douloureusement à terre. Le dernier qui restait se freina dans son élan, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir. Mais la crosse le rattrapa et l'envoya s'éclater une dent contre le trottoir.

« Joli » pensa Donnie. Les mouvements manquaient de précision mais ils restaient sans efforts et assez puissants, bien qu'ils trahissaient une inexpérience évidente en arts martiaux.

Il vit alors la jeune fille s'approcher des deux hommes à terre et rabaisser sa crosse. Le craquement insupportable ajouté au cri déchirant d'un des deux types indiqua qu'elle lui avait sans doute cassé la jambe. Interloqué par cette violence rare, Donnie observa la jeune femme s'acharner sur lui, avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

« Non ! » songea Donatello en paniquant. « Elle va les tuer ! »

Le voilà donc leur « justicier ». Leur « meurtrier ».  
Malgré lui, le froid l'envahit. Non pas de peur pour lui mais pour cette fille. Une question lui torturait l'esprit: Comment autant de violence concentré en un seul individu était-il possible? Et ayant Raphael comme frère, il s'y connaissait pourtant. Il se demanda ensuite s'il fallait qu'il intervienne, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'il aurait aimé que ses frères soient à ses côtés: Léo saurait quoi faire, Michelangelo aurait lancé une vanne pour détendre l'ambiance et Raphael lui aurait botté le train pour agir.  
Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même: Bientôt, il ne supporta plus le spectacle de l'acharnement bestial dont elle faisait preuve. De là où il était, il sentait le déchirement qu'elle provoquait en elle à chaque coup qu'elle portait sur l'homme.  
Cessant aussitôt d'enregistrer, il empoigna son bô à deux mains et fit une pirouette qui le fit atterrir dans la rue avec agilité dans le plus grand silence, tapi dans l'ombre, se glissant juste derrière la jeune fille dont la crosse s'était enduite de sang et qu'elle essuya ironiquement sur la joue de sa victime.

\- Je te promets que tu feras plus de mal à personne, sale monstre ! cria l'apparition au masque de hockey en s'apprêtant à porter un dernier coup fatal sur le crâne.

C'est alors que sa crosse s'envola de ses mains qui se refermèrent sur le vide.  
Effrayée, Kessie tourna ses yeux de droite à gauche. Son arme n'avait pas pu disparaître toute seule. Son masque de hockey dissimulait la peur qui tendait son visage.

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est bon : il a eu son compte. Tu n'as pas à faire ça, résonna depuis les ombres une voix fluette mais imposante et décidée.

A travers les trois exigus des yeux maléfiques de son masque, Kessie distingua dans l'impasse une forme d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, une ombre massive aux traits indiscernables, savamment fondus dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

\- Euh s'il te plaît...rends-moi ça avant que je te refasse le portrait, dit-elle en riant à moitié.

Cependant, le portrait que Kessie osait à peine deviner dans les ombres la perturbait...Il n'avait même pas l'air humain.

« Encore une invention de ton cerveau tordu » se dit Kessie qui maudit son esprit dérangé.

La jeune fille chercha dans son sac une nouvelle arme, attrapant une batte de baseball pour reprendre là où elle en était. Cette fois, elle sentit quelque chose la saisir et l'empêcher de l'abaisser. Le souffle et la présence qu'elle sentit derrière elle n'avait rien d'une hallucination cette fois.

\- Pourquoi tu m'empêches de le tuer ? cria t-elle, cette fois folle de rage.

\- Tu te fais plus de mal à toi qu'à lui en agissant comme ça !

\- J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir, affirma l'apparition entre ses dents.

Puis elle se dégagea de son emprise, fit volte-face à l'être mystérieux, s'avançant avec prudence vers Donnie. D'un mouvement sauvage, elle donna un violent coup en sa direction. Ce dernier para sans problème, bien que pris au dépourvu.

\- Arrête, je veux pas me battre contre toi !

\- Dommage pour toi alors !

Elle redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups.

\- Non, je veux dire : j'te veux pas de mal ! Calme-toi !

Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas. Donnie actionna alors le ressort qu'il avait rajouté à son bô qui percuta Kessie et la projeta en arrière. Elle percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. La batte de baseball roula à deux mètres d'elle. Partagée entre la stupéfaction et la douleur, la jeune fille toussa, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle force. Elle mit du temps à se relever, le coup ayant remonté en elle une puissante envie de vomir.

\- Désolé ! Désolé mais c'est toi qui m'a forcé à le faire, s'excusa à moitié Donatello.

\- Montre-toi ! Arrête de te cacher !

Mais l'attention de Donatello fut détourné par l'un des deux hommes derrière Kessie qui s'était à moitié relevé dans une immobilité étrange.

\- Attention ! cria t-il en devinant son intention.

Le temps que Donnie protège ses yeux par ses jumelles de technicien, un objet sphérique en métal venait d'être lancé en l'air et percuta la jeune femme de plein fouet. La capsule « explosa » dans un éclair de lumière, projetant l'adolescente au sol dans un choc dur qui arracha à Donnie un grincement de dents compatissant.  
C'était un système fumigène qu'il connaissait bien et il devina aussitôt qu'il y avait 96% de chances que la vision de la jeune fille soit totalement brouillée, voire 87% qu'elle subisse une cécité momentanée. Sa théorie se confirma voyant que la jeune fille regardait de droite à gauche, le regard droit, tentait de se relever sans y arriver, sa main tâtant dans le vide qui trahissait sa panique, cherchant son arme qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle pendant que d'autres guerriers arrivaient et commençaient à charger avec une assurance tout à fait déshonorée.

\- Viens Bebop, on s'casse ! fit le type en aidant l'homme dont Kessie avait cassé la jambe à se relever. On te retrouvera, le cinglé au masque !

Donatello serra les dents. Dans quel sorte de pétrin est-ce qu'il s'était mis?  
Il ramassa la crosse de hockey avec précipitation et lui rendit furtivement. La tortue mutante devina son étonnement derrière son masque puis il l'aida à se relever.

\- Baisse-toi ! cria Donatello.

En effet, les pluies de balles volèrent aussitôt. Donnie se positionna devant la jeune fille, faisant tournoyer son bô pour renvoyer tous les projectiles. Son arme frappa ensuite sans effort les quelques combattants qui osaient s'approcher suffisamment près pour être à sa portée.

\- Je ne vois rien ! paniquait à côté de lui la jeune fille qui donnait des coups de crosse au hasard, se fiant à grand peine à son ouïe malheureusement pas assez développée pour palier à l'aveuglement.

\- C'est normal, c'était une grenade incapacitante à flash M-964, l'informa Donnie à toute vitesse tout en continuant de combattre. Elles sont conçues pour activer toutes les cellules photosensibles de la rétine et de perturber les ondes du cerveau, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta vue devrait revenir dans les huit prochaines minutes !

Interloquée par le débit de parole de l'inconnu à travers les flots de balles, la joueuse de hockey resta abasourdie.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Mais elle fut rapidement rappelée au combat, malgré sa cécité.

\- Je dois continuer de me battre, disait-elle plus pour elle que pour n'importe qui.

\- A ta gauche!

Enregistrant aussitôt l'information, elle se tourna aussitôt vers la gauche, assénant un coup de crosse extrêmement douloureux dans l'estomac de son ennemi. Leurs pas que le combat les forçaient à décrire dans leurs techniques d'esquive et d'attaque les amenèrent tous deux dos à dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria la combattante d'un air perplexe.

\- Fie-toi à ma voix ! Je te guide ! Un sur ta droite ! A trois heures !

Il se débarrassa également de l'ennemi qui était à sa gauche.  
Jamais Kessie n'avait autant ressenti la panique et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante : la mort pouvait être partout et elle ne la verrait pas arriver.  
C'est alors qu'une balle malencontreuse frappa sa joue en traversant son masque. Le tremblement et le picotement inimaginable qu'elle ressentit la força à abdiquer, se laissant tomber sur le trottoir en se retenant tant bien que mal de gémir de douleur.  
Donatello tourna les yeux vers celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. En tombant nez-à-nez avec une tortue géante, celui-ci étant le dernier homme debout s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Donnie put l'assommer avant qu'il ait le temps de faire deux pas.

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, Donatello rangea son arme derrière son dos, marcha à travers les corps des hommes mis K-O par le combat et se dirigea vers la combattante au masque de hockey qui étouffait ses plaintes faibles et inarticulées. Il devina à ses tremblements qu'elle était à moitié-consciente et qu'elle venait sans doute de vivre la plus grande peur de sa vie et la fissure que la balle avait provoqué sur son masque attisa la compassion de Donatello.

Délicatement, il posa ses trois doigts sur le masque abîmé et le retira avec grande précaution.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce visage d'adolescente. Les yeux fermés, les dents serrées pour freiner ses plaintes, elle respirait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Donnie s'assura d'abord que la balle ne l'avait pas blessée et fort heureusement, elle n'avait fait que frôler sa joue, imprimant seulement un trait de sang sur sa joue. En explorant son visage, il se surprit à la trouver jolie, bien que différente d'April, qui rehaussait toujours sa beauté par des fards, de la poudre et du gloss qu'exigeaient son métier de journaliste. Ici, il avait affaire à un visage plus carré, avec une peau abîmée, aux joues étoilées par des taches de rousseur. Et bizarrement, Donnie se surprit à apprécier cette fragilité étrange, ses traits particuliers qui dégageaient une aura de force et de bonne volonté. Certes, elle ne correspondait pas aux stéréotypes féminins, comme celles qui peuplaient ces magazines dont Mikey était particulièrement friand, mais bizarrement, Donatello était bien plus favorable à ce genre de beauté naturelle.

\- Non...non, laissez-moi, murmura la jeune fille en secouant faiblement la tête.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité, dit Donatello avec douceur. Je ne te veux aucun mal...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage se figea. Ses yeux étaient encore pâles, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'elle cachait la véritable couleur de l'iris. Donnie, se rappelant alors de son apparence de tortue géante mutante, subit un ascenseur émotionnel horrible avant de se rappeler que la vision de la jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenue. Il regarda sa montre : plus que deux minutes et l'effet du fumigène devrait prendre fin. Il devrait faire vite.

\- Qui...qui es-tu ? bredouilla t-elle en essayant de regarder son interlocuteur en face.

Elle ne voyait qu'un amas de brumes noires qu'elle devina comme la silhouette de l'être mystérieux qui lui parlait. Donatello se figea. Le « qui » le surprenait malgré lui. Jusque là, il était habitué à ce qu'on l'associe à une « chose », à un « quoi », pas à un être pensant. Il se rappelait encore du « vous êtes quoi ? » d'April lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle les avait dévisagé pour la première fois.  
Donnie songea alors, le coeur lourd, que si elle voyait son visage, elle poserait sûrement cette question elle aussi.

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire...mais il faut que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. Que tu arrêtes cette folie.

\- Tu...tu m'as aidée...pourquoi ? le coupa Kessie d'un ton plus abrupt qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais... une vraie tête brûlée, comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire...te laisser te détruire comme il se détruit lui, dit Donatello en se rappelant d'une phrase que Splinter leur avait enseigné et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié: Se raccrocher à sa colère, c'est comme boire du poison en espérant que c'est un autre qui en mourra...

Interpellée par la douceur de sa voix qui eut un étrange effet apaisant sur elle et ses sages paroles, Kessie abaissa le regard, perdue dans les pensées que cette phrase réveillèrent dans son esprit troublé. Elle devina l'individu poser le masque dans sa main puis se relever, prêt à partir.

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ton nom, laissa t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

La Tortue, surprise, regarda le sol très pensivement puis, après un long moment d'hésitation:

\- Donatello. Et toi ?

\- Kessie...Kessie Jones...Mais s'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu ce soir...Je pourrais avoir des ennuis.

\- Si un jour tu as des ennuis, ce sera par ta propre faute. Pas de la mienne, je te le promets.

Kessie cligna des yeux. Les deux minutes s'étaient écoulées.  
Lorsque le monde redevint clair autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle vit était une ombre disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

_ ALORS... J'entends déjà les puristes de TMNT crier au scandale en me disant « ouais mais non, c'est Raphael qui est censé rencontrer Casey Jones ! Et puis Casey c'est un gars, pas une nana, t'as rien compris ou quoi ? » et je répondrais trois mots : je le sais. Mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas comment amener la rencontre de Raphael avec Kessie sans risquer de répéter les éléments qui avaient déjà été faits auparavant dans les précédentes versions pour que ça ne fasse pas « déjà-vu » ou recyclé, car cette fameuse rencontre est présente aussi bien dans les comics que dans les séries, les films, et j'aime tellement cette scène que je n'oserais rien rajouter pour ne pas la dénaturer. De plus, je trouvais plus intéressant de confronter Kessie qui a un caractère très proche de celui de Raphael à un caractère complètement opposé à savoir Donatello, qui est le plus pacifique des quatre : je trouvais que ça changerait de faire interagir deux caractères, deux points de vue complètement différents... au risque de me faire détester par les fans de Raphael ou de TMNT en général (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la relation Kessie-Raph sera explorée plus tard, promis !) De plus, Kessie Jones est ma réinterprétation du personnage de Casey Jones, cela veut dire que je me base tout de même sur son origine mais que je le remanie un peu à ma façon. Et puis c'est ma fanfiction. Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord. Nah._  
_Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que ce qu'il était censé être au départ...encore une fois, je pense m'être emportée dans ma verve littéraire mais j'espère que c'est pour votre plaisir ! Bon le chapitre suivant mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais entre temps, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes textes : j'aime savoir comment on reçoit mes textes et ça me motive pour écrire la suite. J'apprécie énormément les retours puisqu'après tout, c'est pour vous que j'écris cette fanfic et les previews sont le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît ou pas et d'avoir un vrai échange.  
Sur ce, j'y go : le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine! Je ne donnerai pas de jour pour pas faire de fausse promesse, mais il y sera entre lundi et vendredi normalement ;) Bises, merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine!_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Makin My Mind Up

_( Hey ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! J'avais prévu de le sortir bien plus tôt mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu, impossible de trouver un moment de libre..._  
_Avant tout, un énorme merci à ceux/celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer mes chapitres : ça me fait ultra plaisir, d'autant que les commentaires sont assez positifs, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs. Les reviews sont le seul moyen que j'ai de voir si ma fic vaut le coup ou pas, et les avis que j'ai reçu pour le moment m'encouragent vraiment donc c'est cool : merci!_  
_Et pour aujourd'hui un chapitre plus court que d'habitude et qui ne se centrera pas sur les Tortues...mais sur un autre personnage emblématique de l'univers des Tortues Ninjas. Il a été confirmé pour la suite de Ninja Turtles prévue pour 2016 et j'ai imaginé une manière de le réintroduire dans le scénario... ce qui m'a conduit à ce résultat. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'inclure. J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez._  
_Enfin désolé pour ce long mot de bavardage: je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : MAKIN MY MIND UP**

* * *

Quelques jours auparavant, bien loin après le Pacifique, sur l'île d'Okinawa...

Une brume épaisse flottait dans la cité comme un spectre. L'immense temple rouge aux toits alambiqués se dressait fièrement en son centre. Une jeune femme s'éclipsa du temple sous le regard sévère des statues de dieux qui encadraient les allées.

Vêtue d'un kimono noir qui malgré son tissu ample n'arrivait pas à cacher sa maigreur, Karai avançait le regard baissé, l'esprit occulté par le chagrin et la douleur. Après avoir quitté les lieux sacrés et être retournée dans le cours de la ville de son enfance, elle entendait les bruits de pas qui foulaient la terre, elle entendait les conversations autour d'elle...mais elle ne les écoutait pas.

Comment pouvait-elle apprécier le son d'un rire ? Comment pouvait-elle regarder le ciel se teinter des habituelles teintes orangées que prennent le soir en se permettant un sourire naïf ? Comment pouvait-elle savourer la douceur du vent, les vastes paysages des montagnes embrumées, les rues de pierres aux murs envahis par les lierres où les enfants jouaient en toute insouciance, en sachant que son père était sûrement en train de vivre ses dernières heures dans ce monde ?  
Ces visions ne lui apportèrent que haine et mépris. Pire : tous ces sourires qu'elle décryptait autour d'elle la dégoûtaient. Pourquoi le monde pourtant si froid devenait-il tout à coup si beau alors qu'Oroku Saki s'apprêtait à s'envoler vers la mort ?

Karai avait passé toute la journée à prier. Elle en riait elle-même mais c'était son dernier recours. Les médecins avaient épuisé leurs derniers savoirs, la vie d'Oroku Saki ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et ce fil pouvait être brisé à tout moment. Quand elle avait entendu ça ce matin-même, furieuse, Karai avait poignardé le docteur, l'accusant de faute professionnelle. Cet acte insensé avait allumé la peur autour d'elle parmi les Foot. Ces derniers jours, elle était comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, son nouveau rôle ne lui accordait pas le moindre répit. Elle faisait tout pour garder le clan en vie, pour s'assurer que ses ordres sont parfaitement suivis et elle devait s'affirmer en tant que digne seconde de Shredder. La pression physique et psychologique qu'elle subissait jour après jour commençait à avoir raison d'elle : entre le poids de la culpabilité, le souhait d'une autorité indiscutable, la peine grandissante et le désir insatiable de vengeance, lorsque Karai se regardait dans un miroir, elle n'avait l'impression d'être plus que l'ombre de soi-même.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle était habituée à la mort : elle était son amie, sa compagne de jeu, elle avait même appris à aimer donner la mort aux innocents autour d'elle. Elle savait que de toute façon, personne n'y échappait. Mais jamais Oroku Saki ne lui avait appris comment elle devrait réagir au moment de sa mort puisqu'il ne parlait jamais de sa propre mort. Et pour cette raison, quand elle était enfant, Karai avait toujours imaginé que son père était immortel et que rien d'aussi banal que la mort ne pourrait le toucher...  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une enfant. Et malgré tout, l'ombre de la mort qui planait sur son père lui laissait dans le coeur le goût amer d'une trahison infecte.  
Alors que la brume s'épaississait, apportant avec elle une bruine soudaine et agressive, comme une pluie d'aiguilles, Karai leva les yeux. Autour d'elle, le monde chahutait désormais. Les sourires avaient disparu et les enfants étaient tirés de leurs jeux pour se rendre à l'intérieur.

\- « Akuma », « akuma », bredouillaient les citadins autour d'elle en tremblant de peur.

Karai fronça les sourcils. « Akuma » signifiait « démon » en japonais.

Elle attrapa fermement le bras d'un marchand qui s'apprêtait à s'abriter à l'intérieur de son échoppe.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- « Akuma »...Le démon de la montagne...Il s'est réveillé, souffla le marchand.

Karai tourna la tête vers la direction que les yeux du lâche qu'elle avait interrogé ne voulaient pas indiquer. C'était une montagne non loin qui obstruait l'horizon de son imposante silhouette. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- ...A une heure vers l'Est...c'est là que vit le démon. Il s'endort puis se réveille quand de terribles choses se préparent...mais n'y allez pas !...c'est un démon immortel, capable de défier la mort... vous ne pourrez rien contre lui...

Les yeux de Karai s'agrandirent malgré elle. Poussé par la peur, le marchand trouva la force de lui faire lâcher son bras et de se ruer à l'intérieur de son commerce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Instinctivement, Karai se dirigea à contresens du mouvement de la foule.  
Alors que le vent fit soulever la poussière et que l'orage grondait au-dessus des montagnes inondées par les nuages, Karai se redressa vers la montagne qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il n'y avait aucune route, pas même un pauvre chemin de terre qui y menait.  
La jeune femme prit alors une inspiration. Machinalement, elle toucha le pistolet caché dans la ceinture de son kimono puis se dirigea vers la source de la tempête de vent.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir traversé des forêts verdoyantes peu à peu imprégnées par la noirceur et la froideur de la nuit, ses jambes surmontèrent les façades dangereusement escarpées de la montagne dans une marche cadencée par la détermination, mais bientôt la jeune femme aperçut l'entrée de la grotte. Un idéogramme japonais avait été gravé dans la pierre. Karai y passa la main, s'étonnant de la froideur et des aspérités de la pierre rugueuse : ce signe devait être inscrit depuis des siècles.  
Elle se refusa de s'extasier naïvement devant la vue pourtant spectaculaire que l'altitude lui offrait : de là où elle était, le monde ne ressemblait qu'à un vaste océan gris déchaîné sous les ténèbres de la nuit dépourvue de la moindre étoile.  
Karai se redressa face à la caverne du démon. L'intérieur de la grotte ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Des relents pestilentiels s'en dégageaient, comme l'odeur de la chair en décomposition. Karai pesta silencieusement contre elle-même : avait-elle donc perdu la raison ? Était-elle donc si désespérée pour qu'elle en arrive là ? "Un démon immortel capable de défier la mort" ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi perdue dans son esprit et que son âme soit aussi désespérée pour qu'elle s'en remette aux mythes asiatiques qu'elle avait volontairement occulté dans son enfance?  
Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains en même temps que son arme qu'elle chargea en avance, puis pénétra dans la grotte.

Du lichen dévorait les parois humides et moirées qui émanaient encore de cette odeur acide et si désagréable. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la pénombre de plus en plus étouffante, Karai sentait dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange au fur et à mesure que la sortie s'éloignait derrière elle. La pluie coulait encore sur ses tempes. Ses pas résonnèrent dans des échos inquiétants. Elle avança jusqu'au plus profond de ses lieux, près d'un point d'eau noire.  
Un râle grave et éraillé retentit alors jusqu'au plafond.

\- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

Épouvantée, Karai fit volte-face, ses yeux noirs cherchant dans tous les recoins. La voix surnaturelle avait surgi comme si elle avait parlé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Enfin, au fond de la caverne, elle trouva celui à qui elle appartenait.

L'être qui lui fit face défiait ses pires cauchemars.  
Karai ne connaissait pas de mot qui traduirait avec assez de justesse le dégoût et la terreur que remontèrent en elle la simple vision de cette apparition. Devant ses yeux, tapie dans les reliefs que l'érosion avait sculpté dans le mur, reposait une créature des plus repoussantes, d'une telle difformité qu'il serait inapproprié de l'associer à un « corps » : il ressemblait tout juste à un amas de chair vivante. Sa matière, beige tirant sur le rose, rappelait celle d'un cerveau, des tentacules poisseux et filandreux pendaient de son corps, collaient à la pierre comme des ventouses gluantes. Son corps secrétait un pestilentiel liquide transparent qui le recouvrait tout entier, rajoutant à sa viscosité. Un œil jaunâtre se frayait un chemin dans sa chair, dépourvue de paupière, pâle, aux veines épaisses. Il devait sûrement être la représentation physique la plus fidèle de ce qu'était un cauchemar.

La jeune femme trembla. C'était comme si cette vision avait soulevé son estomac jusque dans sa gorge : elle batailla contre le dégoût qui s'emparait d'elle. Mais elle ne voulut rien en laisser paraître. Elle n'abaissa pas les épaules, renforçant la pression sur la crosse de son pistolet. Son visage resta impassible alors qu'elle demanda:

\- Alors c'est vous... « akuma »...le démon ?

La créature dirigea sa pupille vers la jeune fille avec difficulté. La faible clarté qui venait de l'extérieur lointain lui donnait un reflet globuleux des plus écoeurants.

\- Tu le dis avec...tant de naturel...tu dois être...incroyablement courageuse...ou incroyablement stupide.

Malgré son apparence surnaturelle, Karai eut du mal à associer ce monstre à l'idée de puissance qu'elle s'était imaginait : il bougeait à peine, parlait avec difficulté. Il semblait à l'article de la mort...  
Karai sourit malgré elle.

\- Ils disent que vous...que vous savez défier la mort...et je...

Elle s'interrompit. Son regard venait de tomber sur quelque chose...d'absolument incroyable.  
Malgré sa peur, Karai s'approcha petit à petit en gardant son arme stoïque. De petits ossements s'éparpillaient sur le sol rocheux...et ces ossements baignaient dans un liquide vert fluorescent qui lui était bien trop familier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement et pendant quelques effrayantes secondes, elle crut sentir la stupéfaction refroidir le sang dans ses veines.

\- Non...Impossible...Est-ce que...ce serait...le TCRI ?

L'horrible monstre tourna ses yeux vers la substance verte et les releva, un morceau de peau les faisant plisser avec méfiance.

\- Comment... connais-tu ce nom ? demanda le monstre de sa faible voix.

Karai tenta de reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration pour parler avec le plus de calme possible :

\- Mon père en avait gardé un échantillon pendant des années...Un tube de mutagène qui fut transmis de génération en génération...Il disait que c'était le remède de l'Alchimiste qui avait sauvé Okinawa au IXème siècle...

L'oeil de la créature se referma et son globe oculaire se tourna dans un grouillement insupportable vers elle alors que sa bouche invisible articulait:

\- L'Al...chimiste...

Puis l'oeil la fixa. Karai serra les dents.

Elle avait peur de comprendre...

\- Est-ce que, demanda t-elle calmement, par hasard...vous...

Si son « corps » pouvait bouger, la jeune femme devina que le monstre aurait acquiescé.

\- Oui...

Puis de sa voix cassée :

\- Je...suis...l'Alchimiste.

Karai ne put en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

\- Il y a bien longtemps...j'ai...sauvé les habitants de ce village...mais leur révolte leur a monté à la tête. Ils m'ont volé le dernier tube... de mutagène dont je disposais, et l'ont conservé... comme une relique sacrée. Puis... ils m'ont isolé ici dans le plus grand secret...au fil des siècles...je ne suis devenu...qu'une légende...mais j'ai survécu...grâce au peu de mutagène qu'il me restait...

Karai trembla. Le mutagène qu'avait réussi à créer son père était un antidote qui assurait l'autoguérison de celui qui en consommait. Mais si ce monstre était le créateur-même de cette substance miraculeuse, cela expliquait sa survie périlleuse.

\- Que... voulait faire ton père du mutagène ? demanda la créature.

\- Recréer un antidote...comme le vôtre...

Karai voulut s'abaisser pour récupérer le mutagène mais soudainement, les tentacules du monstre se raidirent, l'une d'elle se saisit du poignet de Karai et la bouche jusqu'alors presque invisible du démon s'ouvrit en poussant un feulement grinçant,

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? lui hurla t-il dans les oreilles.

\- J'en ai besoin! fit froidement Karai. Il m'en faut. Et je l'aurai.

Luttant contre la force insoupçonnée du tentacule sur son poignet, elle visa l'oeil du monstre avec son revolver. Le monstre eut alors un rire intérieur des plus sinistres. D'une voix sèche, elle lui asséna avec vigueur, déguisant le mieux qu'elle pouvait sa panique en détermination:

\- Mon père...Il en a besoin! Il a été gravement blessé et il ne reste que quelques gouttes de mutagène...pas assez pour le guérir.

En effet, les scientifiques qui avaient travaillé sur le projet Renaissance avaient jugé que la quantité de mutagène que Karai avait récupéré sur le corps de Shredder n'était pas assez importante pour permettre une quelconque guérison, même superficielle, et la substance avait été conservée précieusement dans le laboratoire des Foot.

A son grand étonnement, le peu d'émotion qu'elle devina de l'être s'apparentait à de la satisfaction.

\- Alors...tu es venue jusqu'ici pour sauver ton père? ... Très bien. Je peux t'aider à le guérir...

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Oui...mais cela...ne sera pas gratuit.

Karai ne frémit pas. Elle s'y attendait.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Karai en se demandant ce que pouvait bien réclamer d'elle un monstre doué d'immortalité.

\- J'avais...un corps autrefois. Je pouvais marcher...aller où je voudrais...

Confuse, Karai resta silencieuse. On aurait presque dit que la créature cherchait à attiser chez elle de la compassion? Cette idée la fit rire intérieurement. Même si le monstre cherchait à l'apitoyer, elle ne céderait pas.

\- Conçois-moi une armure...un nouveau corps qui permette de marcher...et en échange...je guérirai ton père... Peux-tu le faire ?

\- Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance ? lança Karai avec froideur.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire...mais je suis le seul...qui a le pouvoir de sauver ton père.

Cette réplique serra le coeur de la jeune femme qui se renfrogna, tiraillé par la frustration. Karai serra ses poings pour freiner le frisson qui parcourait sa peau. Cela ressemblait en tout point à un pacte avec le diable.

Mais elle était prête à le faire. Pour sauver son père, elle serait prête à aller jusqu'en enfer.

* * *

Il était tard, ce vendredi-soir là. Leur entraînement avait été écourté par Splinter qui était parti dormir peu de temps après le dîner. Mais loin d'être fatiguées, les quatre tortues profitaient simplement de leur soirée. Or ce soir-là, Leonardo s'écarta volontairement de Michelangelo et Donatello pour se rendre dans une pièce voisine.

C'était là que se trouvait Raphael, quand à lui assis sur un des murets des égouts. Avec la plus grande discrétion, Leonardo l'observa de loin, caché par un pan de mur tagué. Raphael faisait tourner ses saï, les rangeait, puis jouait encore avec, puis se prenait la tête dans les mains, se levait, faisait les cent pas, puis se rasseyait pour se plonger ensuite dans l'admiration des lames de ses saï.  
Leonardo n'était pas surpris : son frère faisait ça depuis tout petit. Se mettre à l'écart des autres était devenu aussi naturel que de boire ou de respirer. C'était d'ailleurs paradoxalement le seul moment où, alors qu'il ressemblait à un lion qui tournait dans sa cage avec démence, Raphael semblait paisible, comme si cette solitude le réconfortait.  
En temps ordinaire, Leonardo aurait tourné les talons et se serait dirigé ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère de Raphael qui détestait être dérangé. Mais ce soir, Léo ne voulait pas partir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Les yeux verts de Raphael ne se tournèrent pas vers Léo quand il dévoila sa présence, pas même quand ce dernier s'assit à deux mètres de lui sur le même muret.

\- Salut, dit Leonardo d'un ton ferme.

En tournant la tête, Raphael ne se donna pas la peine de racler la gorge: ce ton autoritaire, il le connaissait trop bien. Celui qui signifiait que même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec le _leader_, il n'aurait pas à discuter son ordre. Alors il se tourna légèrement vers lui, le visage fermé.

\- Salut, répondit Raphael froidement.

En effet, malgré l'heure très avancée, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés. Sans doute pour ne pas avoir à se crier dessus, encore une fois.

Leonardo soupira. Il détestait ce malaise qui régnait dans le repaire.  
Depuis quelques temps, parler avec Raphael devenait aussi simple que de vouloir caresser un cobra. Le plus souvent, Raphael semblait presque s'arranger pour éviter sa présence et quand ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'être dans la même pièce au même moment, même s'ils ne se regardaient pas, Leonardo sentait comme un mur invisible le séparer de son frère. Même s'il feignait l'ignorance, il semblait en constante défensive et Leonardo ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient simplement souri. Les rares paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées ces derniers temps n'étaient qu'un flot reproches et de paroles désagréables, comme si les deux frères ne savaient plus rien faire d'autre que de se détester.  
Son esprit détestait formuler ce mot : "détester". Il ne craignait rien de ce qui pouvait l'attendre à la surface, mais le simple fait d'associer ce mot à l'un de ses frères le plongeait dans une phobie chaotique. Le coeur de Léo se serra à cette pensée. Etait-il un si mauvais grand frère pour que Raphael en vienne à l'éviter ainsi? Pour que sa présence attise chez lui un désir si violent qu'elle disparaisse aussitôt? Malgré la peine que ses pensées lui inspiraient, Leonardo ne voulut rien en laisser paraître.

\- Tu sais, j'voulais te dire...désolé, dit Leonardo en fixant le sol. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre j...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, le coupa Raphael avec sécheresse.

Leonardo leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, surpris. Raphael avait parlé sans le regarder. Comme d'habitude. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement dirigée envers lui...ce qui inquiétait l'aîné plus qu'autre chose.

\- Désolé? Mais de quoi? demanda Léo, abasourdi.

\- De ne pas avoir été assez fort pour vous.

Léo sentit son coeur chuter comme une pierre. Est-ce que Raphael s'en voulait lui aussi? Léo s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main en se traitant d'égoïste: il s'en voulut de se poser la question pour la première fois. Etait-il possible qu'ils s'acharnent tous deux à s'éviter comme la peste alors qu'ils partageaient la même douleur? Les mêmes doutes? Léo scruta le visage de son frère en quête désespérée de réponses mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une étendue de cicatrices, un désert de sentiments.

\- Raph, ce n'est...

\- C'est rien, ça arrivera plus, le rabroua Raphael d'une voix incisive. J'te le promets.

Malgré son envie brûlante de parler encore à son frère, d'en savoir plus, Leonardo se retourna, dépité. Raphael n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des émotions. Alors que Léo cherchait à attraper son regard en vain, il comprit avec tristesse que leur conversation s'arrêterait là pour ce soir et qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

\- Bah alors ? s'incrusta Michelangelo en passant sa tête entre Raphael et Leonardo qui sursautèrent en même temps. Vous tirez de ces tronches, tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Dégage Mikey, lui lança Raphael en reprenant son habituel air renfrogné et patibulaire.

\- Haha, j'adore quand tu dis "dégage Mikey", sourit Michelangelo alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vitalité. Tu te la joues "gros dur" mais je sais très bien que "dégage Mikey", c'est de l'amour refoulé! Hein frérot! Moi aussi je t'adore!

Attendri par les rires de Michelangelo sous le regard fulminant de Raphael, Leonardo ne put retenir un sourire : depuis toujours, Michelangelo était le rayon de soleil de leur équipe. Et bien qu'il n'en parlait jamais, l'aîné avait compris que Michelangelo n'était pas indifférent aux tensions qui subsistaient dans le repaire et Leonardo était le premier à louer son intention de les dissiper.

\- Les gars, les gars! Venez voir ! les appela alors Donatello avec empressement. Y'a du mouvement dans le Bronx !

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'écrans de surveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Michelangelo.

Les quatre tortues se poussèrent pour toutes voir aussi clairement l'écran que tapotait Donatello du bout du doigt : la caméra qu'il avait installé donnait sur l'entrée du Zoo du Bronx, dont le portail énorme s'était ouvert pour laisser place à une file de camions semblables à d'énormes boîtes métalliques.

\- C'est tout ? Tu nous déranges pour ça ? lança Raphael.

\- Ils font peut-être tout simplement un transfert d'animaux ? suggéra Leonardo.

\- Non, Léo. Regarde bien ces camions : ils ne sont pas prévus au transfert d'animaux. D'ordinaire, ils portent une immatriculation différente et ceux-ci ont des structures plus adaptées au transport de marchandises, voire d'armement. De plus, observe bien les conducteurs : tu ne remarques rien ?

Donatello accentua le zoom de la caméra. Malgré les rainures blanches qui constituaient l'écran, Leonardo put distinguer dans le cou de chacun des conducteurs un même motif : celui d'un dragon intimidant aux yeux et aux croc exorbités.

\- Alors c'est eux les Dragons Pourpres ? maugréa t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient dans un zoo ? lança Michelangelo. Ils savent pas que c'est fermé à cette heure ?

\- Et si on allait leur rappeler les horaires de fermetures, Mikey ? proposa Raphael avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh oui! J'ai les nunchak's qui me démangent!

\- Parfait, alors allons-y ! lança Raphael.

\- Pas si vite les gars ! dit Leonardo alors que Donnie, Raph et Mikey trépignaient déjà d'impatience dans le salon.

\- Tiens donc ça m'aurait étonné aussi, ricana Raphael.

Malgré tout, il s'immobilisa en même temps que Donatello et Michelangelo. Tous trois observèrent leur grand frère avec la même interrogation : ce dernier semblait pensif et si sérieux...

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Alors, on fait quoi chef ? demanda Donatello en haussant les épaules.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Leonardo se saisit de ses armes qu'il avait posé sur le canapé.

\- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il dans un chuchotement vigoureux. Et sans réveiller maître Splinter!

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein? lui siffla Raphael en tournant la tête vers son incorrigible grand frère. Il faut absolument que ce soit toi qui donne le feu vert?

Mais malgré son ton accusateur, Leonardo crut voir l'espace d'une seconde un sourire sur le visage de Raphael.

Alors que les quatre frères se ruaient dans les galeries des égouts avec un entrain non dissimulé, l'écran de surveillance de Donnie montrait les camions entrer un à un dans le grand parc puis le portail lentement se refermer.  
La caméra filma également une silhouette portant un masque de hockey escalader ce même portail et retomber de l'autre côté.

* * *

_(Oui. Cliffhanger éhonté de ma part._  
_Enfin bref, voilà pour ce chapitre écrit dans mes phases d'insomnie et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire pour plusieurs raisons...c'est toujours délicat de s'approprier un univers sans le dénaturer, surtout pour moi et les TMNT qui est un univers que j'adore, du coup j'ai beaucoup cogité sur Krang et son inclusion dans le scénario...j'avais pas envie de me contenter d'en faire juste un chewing-gum rose qui parle, comme dans le dessin animé x) En fait pour tout vous dire, dans ma tête, je l'imagine...comme un Dalek (référence à Doctor Who, pour ceux qui connaîtraient, qui part du même principe : un extraterrestre visqueux qui ressemble à un cerveau planqué dans une machine).  
Sinon, je vais tenter d'être plus régulière dans mes chapitres : un à deux chapitres par semaine, ça vous va?_  
_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout. Je vais commencer tout de suite à bosser sur le prochain chapitre pour m'excuser de la longue attente entre les deux précédents. Et je sens que je vais beaucoup (beaucoup) m'amuser à l'écrire celui-là...  
Comme d'habitude je vous remercie de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à la prochaine!)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Somewhere Friday Night

_Hey ! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais t...*ZBAF* ok, j'me tais –' )  
Ne m'en voulez pas. En ce moment, je suis malade (petite gastro de novembre classique, tout va bien) et cloîtrée dans mon lit. Malgré ça et le fait que j'ai le cerveau embrumé, j'ai profité de ce temps libre que j'avais pour bosser mon chapitre 5 qui m'a littéralement sauvée de la déprime.  
Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, on s'en fout : tout ça pour vous présenter ce chapitre qui vous est livré en pâture avec amour et j'espère vraiment que mon état actuel n'aura pas trop influencé mon l'écriture et qu'elle ne vous paraîtra pas trop mauvaise par rapport à d'habitude...  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : SOMEWHERE FRIDAY NIGHT**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, Kessie serra les dents : elle avait mal négocié la réception de sa chute et manqua de se tordre la cheville. Discrètement, elle se réfugia derrière un des arbres du parc qui décorait l'entrée du zoo. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil : les hommes du gang descendaient des camions dans le cliquetis bien reconnaissable des armes à feu.

Ses yeux noisettes enveloppés dans l'ombre de son masque se refermèrent alors qu'elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle rabattit le capuchon de son sweatshirt noir sur sa tête, encadrant son masque de hockey qu'elle avait réussi à rafistoler. Une boule lui pesait lourdement dans le ventre. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, cadencée par le stress montant crescendo. Ses escapades nocturnes devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses. Elle se rappelait encore de cette fois où le fumigène l'avait aveuglée alors que les balles pleuvaient autour d'elle : jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de mourir. Et même si elle s'acharnait à penser qu'elle ne s'en était sortie que par pur miracle, elle n'avait pas oubliée l'ombre qui l'avait sauvée. Les jours qui avaient suivi, elle n'avait pu se décider à croire qu'une véritable présence se soit non seulement trouvée par hasard au même endroit qu'elle mais en plus se soit assez souciée d'elle pour trouver le courage de la secourir. Aussi avait-elle mis cette apparition confuse et cette voix sur le compte d'une hallucination, peut-être la matérialisation de sa conscience, comme un Jiminy Cricket caché dans sa tête qui aurait voulu lui faire la morale. Cette idée faisait sourire Kessie malgré elle.

Après avoir vu l'état de ses bras et ses jambes au fil de ses nuits, elle s'était résolue à ressortir ses protections pour les genoux qu'elle avait noué par-dessus son jean ainsi que celles pour les coudes, ressorties de son vieil attirail de roller pour parfaire sa tenue de combat.  
Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ce coup-ci. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de coincer deux ou trois ordures au coin d'une rue et de les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Cette fois, ils étaient des dizaines, portant des armes à feu, et n'hésiteraient pas à se lancer à plusieurs contre elle.  
Elle était sur un gros coup. Et peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient dans le zoo le plus connu de New-York, peu importe si elle avait peur, il fallait qu'elle tente.  
Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur pour sa propre petite vie insignifiante. Aussi la peur du danger finissait toujours par se transformer chez elle en une sorte d'euphorie étrange.

« Allez, Kessie, craque pas : rappelle-toi, t'es « le gardien de la ville », tu peux le faire. » s'encouragea t-elle.

En effet, encore une fois, elle était seule.  
Encore une fois, elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même.

* * *

\- Ouais mon frère !

\- Bah alors Raph tu fatigues déjà?

\- Tu vas voir si j'fatigue !

\- Youhou !

Le même sourire était inscrit sur le visage des quatre frères. L'eau explosait sous le pas de leur course effrénée dans les galeries labyrinthiques. Cela faisait longtemps que les quatre ninjas n'avaient pas couru tous ensemble à travers les égouts, alternant des pirouettes et des glissades sur la carapace en rebondissant et volant contre les parois dans de grands rires.

\- Stop ! ordonna Leonardo.

Les quatre frères s'entrechoquèrent les uns contre les autres. Raphael poussa Michelangelo qui s'était étalé sur lui de tout son long.

\- A partir de maintenant, on passe en mode « furtif », dit Leonardo en grimpant sur l'échelle en métal en intimant à ses trois frères le silence.

La plaque d'égout qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée principale se déplaça sur le côté, des yeux bleus scindant son ombre. Leonardo la reposa dans un silence absolu. Il regarda les alentours avec attention : l'allée était d'un calme impérial, les grandes barrières métalliques qui formaient les cages des animaux luisaient sous la pâleur de la lune. De grands arbres morts de l'intérieur des enclos étiraient leurs branches crochues jusqu'au-dessus. Les allées de béton serpentaient à travers les immenses espaces verdoyants regorgeant d'arbres et de reliefs naturels pour recomposer l'environnement des animaux captifs.

\- Leonardo, si tu pouvais te bouger, ça serait sympa : c'est pas le meilleur profil que j'ai de toi ! râla Michelangelo en-dessous de lui.

Le ninja au bandeau bleu s'extirpa de la bouche d'égout avec prudence. Michelangelo en jaillit à son tour par une pirouette silencieuse.

\- Restez silencieux, ordonna Leonardo tandis que Raphael et Donatello les rejoignait.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de dire ça à chaque fois ? lui fit remarquer Raphael, agacé. On est des ninjas, je te rappelle.

Leonardo foudroya son frère du regard mais ne répondit rien.  
Les quatre ninjas parcoururent l'allée d'un pas prudent, la lune se reflétant dans les rainures des écailles sombres de leur carapace. Ils jetèrent des regards interrogés autour d'eux. De grands panneaux blancs légèrement fissurés et illustrés se dressaient comme d'immenses pages d'encyclopédie sur le rebord, définissant les animaux supposés se trouver là. En effet, pas le moindre animal en vue.

\- Les enclos sont vides, remarqua Raphael dont les yeux verts regardaient à travers les barreaux avec appréhension.

\- C'est bizarre...venez, restons pas ici.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention.

\- Là, regardez !

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Raphael se cachèrent derrière un mur. Chacun jeta un coup d'oeil pour observer ce qu'il se passait.  
Dans une zone bétonnée encadrée par les enclos et formée d'une structure de plusieurs bâtiments sinistres, les camions avaient été alignés. D'immenses cages avaient été ouvertes.  
C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent plus loin des Dragons Poupres faisant avancer un tigre au pelage tuméfié et au regard vide à l'aide de tiges électrisées. Le même dégoût et la même tristesse imprégnèrent leur regard : c'était les mêmes tiges qui avaient été utilisées contre eux pour les faire monter dans les camions, quand leur repaire avait été attaqué par les Foot. Ils devinèrent le cœur serré que les hommes avaient administré des tranquillisants au félin, au vu de ses yeux dorés harassés par la faiblesse, aux coins larmoyants. Alors que le tigre manquait tous les deux pas de s'effondrer, les hommes le forçaient à avancer jusqu'à la cage grande ouverte.

\- Ils enlèvent les animaux ? chuchota Michelangelo, scandalisé.

\- Quel intérêt ? demanda Raphael.

Mais un bruit venant dans leur direction interrompit le cours de leur réflexion.

\- Par là ! souffla Léo en indiquant la fenêtre ouverte du bâtiment qu'ils longeaient.

Ils disparurent aussitôt dans le local que Léo avait indiqué. Les troupes de Dragons Pourpres passèrent d'un pas militaire.

* * *

Réfugiés dans le terrarium, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael et Michelangelo baissèrent la tête, carapace contre le mur, observant les ombres circuler sur les vitres jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent disparu.

\- Venez, on va sortir de l'autre côté.

Ils s'avancèrent en position accroupie, marchant à pas feutrés en longeant les vitrines derrière lesquelles dormaient des serpents, des caméléons et des iguanes dans des bocaux de sable aride.

\- Salut les cousines ! soufflait Michelangelo avec un grand sourire béat.

\- On peut savoir à qui tu causes ? lança Raphael.

\- Bah à elles, regarde !

Les quatre tortues ninjas se tournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Michelangelo.

Derrière une des vitres, sous les néons grésillants, circulaient de toutes petites tortues. Pas des tortues ninjas mutantes et adolescentes. Non. Juste des tortues.

\- Vous imaginez ? dit lentement Michelangelo. C'était nous...avant.

Malgré eux, Leonardo, Raphael et Donatello rejoignirent Michelangelo dans la contemplation étrange de ces tous petits animaux aux yeux inexpressifs qui pataugeaient presque misérablement dans leur bocaux. Le même noeud inconfortable contorsionna leurs estomacs.

\- Hé...vous croyez qu'elles nous comprennent ? chuchota Michelangelo.

\- Arrête, le supplia Leonardo, que cette vision commençait à mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Je...je sais pas vous mais ça me fait froid dans le dos, bredouilla Donatello en réprimant un frisson.

\- Ouais, restons pas ici, dit Raphael en se ressaisissant.

Perturbé par cette vision, les quatre frères se hâtèrent de sortir du local étouffant, non mécontents de respirer à nouveau l'air frais de la nuit.

\- Euh...je préférais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, dit Michelangelo d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Les trois autres tortues comprirent son propos lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le même enclos et que le même spectacle morbide s'offrit à leurs yeux : celui d'un Dragon Pourpre gisant au sol, le crâne ouvert en deux.  
La tortue au bandeau bleu s'avança d'un pas. Il se refusa à détailler plus le cadavre tapi dans l'ombre.

\- Ouvrez l'oeil, les gars, chuchota Leonardo en scindant la nuit autour de lui avec méfiance. On est pas tous seuls sur le coup.

* * *

Kessie acheva le dernier homme dans un grand éclat, comme une explosion de rubis.  
Malgré elle, elle se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée. A elle seule, elle avait réussi à mettre hors-jeu une quinzaine de Dragons Pourpres et leurs cadavres s'étaient empilés avec difficulté.  
Elle avait deviné que le sang constellait son masque de hockey quand elle avait aperçu l'expression terrifiée de ces ordures de Dragons Pourpres, comme s'ils voyaient la Mort incarnée venir à eux. Bizarrement, cette idée plaisait à Kessie, en même temps qu'elle l'ennuyait : le sang séché était toujours un calvaire à faire partir au lavage.  
Elle rangea le club de golf dans son sac puis reprit ses esprits en se remettant debout. Elle était loin d'avoir fini le boulot. Agilement, elle longea les murs d'un des locaux du zoo. Elle venait d'accéder à l'entrepôt qui servait au transfert des camions, où plusieurs cages froides et cruelles s'alignaient. Des animaux s'étaient effondrés contre les barreaux.  
Dans son exploration, Kessie se retourna et sursauta. La cage qu'elle longeait contenait un énorme crocodile. Ce dernier paraissait complètement groggy. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent dans un grouillement difficile et ses yeux se levèrent vers elle. Sa pupille fine ne déstabilisa pas Kessie, même quand un grognement graveleux s'échappa de l'intérieur de ses mâchoires au moment où elle s'approcha. Kessie s'immobilisa et tourna son masque inexpressif vers le reptile.

\- Chut, là...Je...j'vais te sortir de là, chuchota la jeune fille avec douceur. A condition que tu me manges pas, bien sûr...sinon, je ne serai pas très contente.

Le crocodile continuait de la fixer du regard sans broncher, sans doute trop faible pour réaliser pleinement une présence humaine. Sans perdre de temps elle s'accroupit près du cadenas : malheureusement, impossible de le forcer avec l'une de ses armes sans provoquer un bruit d'enfer et la faire repérer.  
Elle s'apprêtait à explorer les alentours à la recherche d'une autre solution quand des voix lui parvinrent.

\- Par ici les gars.

Le cœur battant, elle chercha du regard un endroit où se cacher. La pile de caisse qui se trouvait au fond du garage semblait parfaite.

\- Désolée, chuchota t-elle sincèrement à l'animal.

Puis elle s'éclipsa derrière les caisses.

Elle attendit avec excitation la silhouette passer. Son sang s'excitait déjà à la perspective d'un nouveau combat. C'est alors qu'un énorme poids atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, ayant sauté du toit de l'entrepôt. Intriguée, Kessie se pencha légèrement pour comprendre.  
Ce n'était pas un Dragon Pourpre.  
C'était bien plus effrayant que ça.  
Instinctivement, Kessie pressa sa batte de baseball contre elle. Son souffle contre le masque se réchauffa en s'accélérant. Une créature verte portant un masque bleu se dressait à quelques mètres d'elle, portant une tenue qui ressemblait à celle des samurai. Elle portait également quelque chose sur le dos...une...carapace.

« Une...tortue géante ? » pensa t-elle.

Non. Une hallucination ? Kessie voulut se reprendre. C'était beaucoup trop grotesque. Sûrement un costume. Elle s'apprêtait à jaillir de sa cachette pour interpeller l'individu.  
C'est alors qu'un deuxième poids atterrit sur le sol. Paniquée, Kessie se tapit à nouveau dans sa cachette.

\- Ils sont où ? C'est normal qu'il y ait personne ici ? grommela cette figure surnaturelle.

Kessie passa un oeil pour regarder. Ce dernier s'agrandit.  
C'était une deuxième tortue géante. Beaucoup plus imposante que la précédente, cette dernier portait un bandeau rouge qui lui couvrait tout le crâne et des écailles émeraudes recouvraient ses énormes muscles saillants.

« Ok...Deux... »

Les rares rayons de la lune firent scintiller des lames accrochées à leur ceinture. Kessie déglutit. Une autre créature semblable aux deux autres les suivit dans le noir.

« Trois ? » Elle se sentit pâlir malgré elle.  
« Ok, c'est un rêve, Kessie » supplia Kessie en fermant les yeux. « C'est ça, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, une hallucination, c'que tu veux, mais t'es définitivement cinglée ma vieille, c'est une certitude. Maintenant il faut que tu te réveilles »  
Elle retroussa la manche de son sweatshirt et se pinça le bras si fort qu'elle se fit un bleu. Elle relâcha sa peau au moment où la douleur devint insupportable puis rouvrit les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, les monstres n'avaient pas disparu.

« Oh merde, ils sont pas partis »  
Une quatrième créature les avait rejoint, semblable à un effrayant cyborg. Le groupe de monstres s'avançaient lentement dans l'obscurité devant ses yeux qui refusaient d'enregistrer ce qu'elle voyait.

« Quatre » songea Kessie en croyant voir le monde basculer autour d'elle. « Quatre tortues géantes... »

Plus elle formulait ces trois mots dans son esprit, plus la peur montait en elle : c'était à la fois complètement stupide et pourtant réel. Si la douleur qu'elle s'était faite au bras ne l'avait pas réveillée une minute auparavant, elle se serait sans doute évanouie.  
Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. D'où sortaient ces créatures armées jusqu'aux dents ? Ce ne pouvaient pas être des Dragons Pourpres...mais il n'était pas non plus impossible qu'elles soient de leur côté.  
Kessie serra les dents, paniquée. Elle ne ferait pas le poids contre des ennemis aussi imposants. Son bras se raidit alors que sa main se contractait sur le manche de sa batte. Elle supplia son cœur de battre moins fort.

\- Au fait, c'était quoi ces espèces de poulet multicolores qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- C'est des perroquets, Mikey.

Le bras de Kessie s'immobilisa. Un courant électrique lui parcourut le dos et la nuque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Elle connaissait cette voix. Ou plutôt, elle la reconnaissait.  
Elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot...ou son esprit qui lui jouait des tours...  
Très lentement, elle se pencha pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu plus large. C'était la quatrième tortue géante à qui appartenait la voix, celle qui fermait la marche. Un énorme mutant vert, dont la carapace était surchargée d'appareils technologiques, au regard masqué par le reflet opaque de grandes lunettes rafistolées au papier adhésif.  
Kessie tourna les yeux. Elle se souvenait également de ce prénom bien trop inhabituel pour l'oublier.

\- Donatello ? articula t-elle sans y croire, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

* * *

\- Quoi ? dit Donatello en se tournant vers Raphael.

\- Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Bah...tu viens pas de me parler ?

\- Euh non, j'ai rien dit.

Intrigué, Donatello lança un regard perplexe autour de lui.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru entendre mon nom.

\- Ooooh toi tu commences à entendre des voix, c'est mauvais signe ! lui dit Michelangelo d'un ton faussement sévère. J't'avais dit que le café après minuit, ça rend maboul ! Comme dans les Gremlins ! Tu sais, ce film qu'on avait vu à Halloween quand c'était...

\- Tu sais pas reconnaître des perroquets quand t'en vois, Mikey ? le coupa Raphael avec amusement.

\- Bah quoi ? J'te signale que ça court pas les égouts, les perroquets ! J'en ai vu que dans les dessins animés, moi !

\- Taisez-vous les gars ! pesta Leonardo.

Donatello bloqua alors sur les cages qu'il inspecta d'un air pensif. Aussi enfantine fut la réflexion de Michelangelo sur les perroquets, elle venait de lui faire réaliser quelque chose.

\- Attendez, dit Donatello. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris les perroquets ?

\- C'est important ? râla Raphael avec un rictus ironique.

\- Peut-être, dit Donatello d'un ton hésitant qui laissait admettre que le contraire était tout également possible. Peut-être pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prendraient certains animaux et pas d'autres ?

Les quatre tortues parcoururent les lignes de cages en inspectant l'intérieur. Donatello les énuméra un à un.

\- Tigre, rhinocéros, lion, crocodile, éléphant, buffle, phacophère, ours, hippopotame...

Donatello prit un air soucieux.

\- Ca confirme ce que je pensais : je crois qu'ils choisissent les animaux...

\- En fonction de quoi ? demanda Leonardo, perplexe.

\- Je peux me tromper...mais je crois que c'est en fonction de leur dangerosité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête ? demanda Raphael.

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout, murmura Leonardo.

\- Léo, faut intervenir ! On va pas laisser ces sales types embarquer ces pauvres bêtes sans défense ! chuchota Michelangelo en regardant l'oeil implorant de l'éléphant dans sa cage.

\- Oui Michelangelo, mais il faut agir avec prudence !

Ils se rapprochèrent des cadenas. Kessie se releva à moitié pour ne rien rater. Les quatre créatures avaient saisi les cadenas de leurs mains à trois doigts et les écartèrent d'un coup sec. Les débris tombèrent au sol. Un jeu d'enfant.  
Kessie en resta bouche bée.

\- Tout doux, tout doux, disait Michelangelo.

\- PLUS UN GESTE ! hurla alors une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre tortues géantes se retournèrent, épouvantées. Un groupe de Dragons Pourpres venait de revenir, les menaçant avec leurs armes à feu.

\- Reculez ! ordonna Leonardo à ses frères.

Des tirs commencèrent à voler. Les quatre ninjas les évitèrent sans difficulté, exécutant un saut arrière pour atterrir sur les cages. Leonardo eut alors l'idée de sortir son katana et de frapper sur les barreaux pour exciter et réveiller les animaux.  
Ces derniers qui avaient retrouvé leurs esprits jaillirent des cages et foncèrent sur leurs assaillants. Ceux qui se firent prendre à la gorge crièrent de désespoir alors que les autres visèrent les tortues. Sans hésitation, les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent sur eux. Bientôt, des corps s'envolèrent. Les armes tournèrent, tranchèrent dans de grands gestes à la fois puissants et élégants.  
Kessie assista au combat depuis sa cachette avec un mélange de terreur, de satisfaction et d'admiration : c'était toujours jouissif de voir des Dragons Pourpres se prendre la correction de leur vie.  
Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsque des renforts rappliquèrent.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Foutons le camp ! disait le ninja au bandeau bleu.

\- Et les laisser partir ?! On a pas libéré tous les animaux, j'te signale !

\- Raph, c'est un ordre !

Mais les précieuses secondes qu'ils perdirent à crier avaient suffi à rameuter tout un autre groupe, les forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que leur carapace s'entrechoquent.

\- Bon sang, mais y'en a combien ?

\- Donnie, tu vois une issue ?

\- On peut peut-être se tenter de rebrousser chemin en partant par -oh mon dieu, non, ils sont partout ! conclut Donnie par un petit cri suraigu, terrifié.

En effet, des dizaines d'armes arrivaient de tous les côtés, des visages morbides les regardant avec haine, des canons pointés sur eux. En jetant un œil derrière eux, Leonardo comprit qu'on voulait les forcer à reculer jusque dans les cages vides.

\- Et maintenant, chef ? demanda Michelangelo, la voix tremblante.

\- Je...je...restez groupés ! ordonna Léo.

A l'intérieur de lui, il paniquait en cherchant désespérément une issue.

* * *

Kessie s'était recroquevillée sur elle. Cachée derrière la pile de caisses et de cages, elle était invisible. Les quatre créatures en revanche étaient en difficulté, encerclées de tous côtés par les Dragons Pourpres. Ceux-là n'avaient décidément aucune notion de l'honneur.

Paniquée, elle regarda sa batte comme si elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.  
Ces quatre combattants étaient certes monstrueux... mais l'un d'eux l'avait aidée, faisant preuve d'une humanité et d'une compassion que Kessie n'espérait plus de personne dans New-York. Cette pensée alluma un feu dans son cœur qui crépita jusque dans ses doigts, la remplissant de courage.  
Non. Les véritables monstres qu'elle voyait ici, c'était les Dragons Pourpres. Pas ces combattants.  
Cette pensée la conforta dans une seule, étrange certitude : elle n'allait sûrement pas rester ici sans rien faire.  
« Je dois être complètement barge » se dit-elle. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimper sur la caisse, de se saisir de sa crosse à bout de bras et de frapper de manière forcenée sur les barreaux de la cage.

* * *

Le tapage métallique attira l'attention des Dragons Pourpres. Malgré eux, les quatre tortues ninjas regardèrent elles aussi dans la direction du bruit. Leurs yeux se figèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'ils discernèrent la silhouette d'une sorte d'adolescent portant un masque de hockey, vêtu d'un large sweatshirt et d'un jean, aux baskets usées, portant sur le dos un sac de golf.

\- Hey ! On dirait le gars dans Vendredi 13 ! s'exclama Michelangelo.

Alors que des hommes tournaient leurs armes vers l'origine du bruit, les bruits redoublèrent en intensité. Kessie s'acharna comme jamais sur le battant métallique qui permettaient aux caisses de rester empilées verticalement.

\- Ce fou va se faire tuer ! s'exclama Leonardo.

Enfin, le battant finit par céder. L'énorme monticule de cages et de caisses s'effondra dans un grand éclat sur la moitié des Dragons Pourpres qui ne purent échapper à cette chute.  
Abasourdis, les quatre frères observèrent l'effectif de leurs adversaires réduit de moitié.

\- Allez-y ! lança Leonardo, profitant de l'ébahissement et du flou général.

\- Cowabunga !

Les quatre ninjas se séparèrent tout en dégainant leurs armes : la moitié de l'effectif était déjà plus jouable à eux quatre. Kessie surgit également du nuage de poussière en toussant. Elle dut se reprendre bien vite cependant car un Dragon Pourpre fonçait déjà sur elle avec rage.

Le temps que le combat se termine avait laissé à la poussière de s'évaporer. Se redressant sur les débris de bois et de métal, les quatre tortues ninjas se relevèrent, reprenant leur souffle.  
C'est alors que le mur de poussière s'évapora pour dévoiler l'être étrange au masque de hockey.  
Kessie releva le visage et sursauta.  
Les quatre tortues géantes étaient devant elle.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, leur justicier partit au pas de course, les poings serrés.

\- Raphael, attrape-le ! cria Leonardo.

\- Avec grand plaisir, fredonna presque Raphael en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

« Quelle idiote » pensa t-elle alors qu'elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Si elle n'avait pas porté de masque, l'air lui aurait giflé le visage dans sa précipitation. Elle aurait du se douter que ses actes d'héroïsme stupides finiraient un jour par se retourner contre elle. La jeune fille sauta par-dessus le fossé d'un des enclos, courant sur l'herbe craquelée, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans son affolement.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, sa fuite l'avait menée jusqu'à un rempart qui séparait le zoo de la ville.

\- Et merde, jura t-elle.

\- T'iras nulle part, mon gars, ricana Raphael en s'apercevant que le combattant était coincé.

Kessie prit le temps de respirer, ignorant son coeur qui frappait violemment contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en éjecter. Maintenant fermement sa crosse de hockey d'une main et sa batte de baseball de l'autre, elle s'élança sur lui dans un cri de guerre. Sa crosse asséna une gifle à la créature.  
Raphael tourna la tête sous le coup, stupéfait.

\- Toi...Toi, tu vas te calmer direct, grogna Raphael qui cette fois ne riait plus du tout.

Il fonça sur le type au masque de hockey avec fureur.  
Kessie l'évita de justesse et balança ses deux armes qui résonnèrent contre la carapace. Raphael se tourna vers elle. Apeurée mais non moins déterminée, Kessie laissa l'adrénaline qui lui procurait la peur la guider dans la force de ses coups. Raphael dans ses coups se surprit à être désarçonné par la violence de son adversaire.  
Enfin, il réussit à prendre la combattante par surprise en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le sternum qui l'éjecta contre le mur.  
Kessie suffoqua violemment en retombant au sol. La douleur lui parcourait le dos, le thorax et l'empêchait de se lever. Ok. Celui-là, elle l'avait senti passer. Très clairement.  
Elle ne put rien faire lorsque la tortue géante lui agrippa l'épaule d'une main ferme et la souleva du sol sans difficulté.  
Les trois autres créatures atterrirent devant elle. Alors que Raphael la maintenait en l'air, brandissant sa prise en arborant un sourire goguenard, Kessie tenta de bouger mais ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.  
Leonardo s'avança vers Raphael à qui il dirigea un mouvement de tête satisfait. Puis il posa son regard vers l'adolescente.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, le « justicier » ?

Terrifiée, Kessie leva les yeux vers la tortue au bandeau bleu.

\- Désolé, mais je crois que ta petite carrière va s'arrêter là...ce soir.

Kessie sentit la sueur couler sur son front derrière son masque alors que la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
La tortue au bandeau violet, après avoir regardé de tous côtés, l'hésitation le faisant s'agiter sur place, décida finalement de s'avancer d'un pas en lançant :

\- Non attends, Léo ! On pourrait peut-être discuter avec elle avant de...

Le leader se figea alors sur place. Sans comprendre, Leonardo se tourna vers Donatello. Raphael et Michelangelo froncèrent eux aussi les sourcils.

\- « Elle » ?

Leonardo se retourna alors vers leur justicier que Raphael maintint immobile. Impuissante, Kessie vit la main de la tortue lui couvrir la vue et retirer son masque.  
Kessie baissa aussitôt le visage et mit du temps avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle retint ses larmes comme elle pouvait : la démasquer équivalait à un échec cuisant. Il lui sembla que son courage la quittait peu à peu, se sentant vulnérable face à ces quatre bestioles qui dévisageaient sa figure de jeune adulte parsemé de taches de rousseur écorché de toutes parts, le pansement sur la joue et ses lèvres gercées.

\- Merde alors, laissa échapper Raphael, ses yeux verts agrandis par la stupéfaction.

\- Dis donc, Donnie, t'as été vachement observateur pour le coup ! se mit à rire Michelangelo en donnant un coup de coude entendu à son frère.

\- Je suis toujours observateur, se défendit Donnie le plus dignement qu'il put.

\- Non attends : comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était une fille ? lui demanda Leonardo d'une voix suspicieuse.

Il regarda tour à tour la combattante puis son frère vers qui il laissa son regard insister avec sévérité. Ce dernier déglutit. Comprenant qu'il s'était trahi tout seul, Donatello prit une inspiration calme avant de parler.

\- Je...je l'ai déjà rencontrée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, la nuit dernière...j'étais parti réparer une caméra, puis je suis tombée sur elle par hasard...Désolé, je comptais vous en parler, les gars.

Son regard croisa malencontreusement celui de Kessie. La jeune fille cessa un instant de se débattre pour l'observer, intriguée. Elle s'interrogea intensément sur cette étrange créature : non seulement elle était désormais capable d'associer un visage à la voix qu'elle pensait n'avoir qu'imaginé mais en plus, son sauveur avait apparemment tenu sa promesse en ne mentionnant pas son existence.  
Elle avait l'impression que son esprit avait explosé, ne laissant dans ses yeux et dans sa tête qu'un blanc, incapable de trouver la moindre explication logique à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle était peut-être cinglée, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour inventer quelque chose d'aussi dingue.  
Mais rapidement, son attention se reporta sur la tortue au bandeau bleu qui observait son frère avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension.

\- On en parlera plus tard, dit Leonardo en se détournant de Donatello après lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de reproches pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière donna de frénétiques coups d'épaules pour tenter de se débarrasser des énormes mains de Raphael qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais ce dernier ne fit que resserrer son emprise.  
Finalement, elle cessa de se débattre et leva la tête vers Leonardo qui se tenait devant elle et la toisait de sa silhouette intimidante.

\- Et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me tuer, c'est ça ? dit Kessie d'une voix tremblante mais provocante, en esquissant un sourire cynique.

Malgré eux, Michelangelo et Donatello fixèrent leur grand frère avec appréhension. Leonardo intensifia son regard froid, ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans les yeux marrons de la jeune combattante qui le maintint sans frémir. Il fixa la lumière de détermination et de courage dans son regard, comprenant que la jeune fille luttait contre sa peur et aurait préféré mourir que de le montrer. Ses yeux dévisagèrent ensuite le masque de hockey : ses doigts s'étaient tachés de sang en le saisissant. Il fronça alors les yeux et prit une inspiration décidée.  
Leonardo leva son katana. Instinctivement, Kessie ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.  
Le bruit que fit l'arme en se rangeant dans son fourreau les lui fit rouvrir.

\- C'est bon, Raphael : lâche-la.

La tortue au bandeau rouge baissa son regard vers la combattante, peu convaincu. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils vers lui.

\- J'ai dit : lâche-la ! répéta Leonardo avec plus de force.

Après avoir échangé un regard venimeux avec la jeune fille, Raphael daigna enfin la lâcher. Elle retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis elle se releva avec précipitation malgré son mal de dos en ramassant sa batte de baseball et sa crosse de hockey imbibés de sang.  
Ses yeux vifs se posèrent sur le leader : elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était encore vivante.

\- On est pas des assassins..nous, dit lentement Leonardo d'une voix sombre en appuyant sur le « nous ».

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin, se défendit Kessie en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant face aux quatre géants devant elle qu'elle dévisageait avec stupeur. Je...je protège cette ville. Je me débarrasse des criminels qui la gangrènent.

Les quatre frères s'échangèrent un regard intéressé.

\- T'es pas un peu petite pour jouer les héroïnes ? se moqua Raphael qui la dépassait presque d'un demi-mètre.

\- Et toi, t'es pas un peu grand pour une tortue ? lui rétorqua Kessie d'une voix mordante.

Raphael en resta interloqué : il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde comme ça. Même ses frères ne purent retenir leur surprise. Donatello étouffa un léger fou rire le mieux qu'il pouvait. Leonardo s'empêcha d'exploser de rire devant la tête ahurie de Raphael en faisant semblant de tousser dans sa main . Michelangelo en revanche éclata d'un rire aigu et sans gêne.

\- Comment elle t'est rentrée dedans, Raph, se moqua Michelangelo avec un large sourire comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

\- La ferme, Mikey, le remballa t-il aussitôt, la colère imprégnant chaque trait de son visage révolté.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ce genre de choses, dit Leonardo d'une voix calme mais sans appel à Kessie en la toisant de ses yeux bleus. Tu es complètement inconsciente. Si on avait pas été là, tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans vous, dit Kessie avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que c'était vous qui aviez besoin de moi!

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça, dit Michelangelo avec malice. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, tiens ! Au fait, pourquoi tu portes ce masque ridicule ?

\- J'pourrais tout à fait vous retourner la question, dit-elle en lui arrachant son masque des mains de Leonardo avant d'observer une à une chacune des tortues.

Ils avaient chacun un bandeau d'une couleur différente : bleue, orange, rouge et violet. Elle trouva cela mignon. « Pourquoi faire ? Pour les différencier ? » s'amusa intérieurement Kessie. Pourtant, il était difficile de les confondre.

\- Ok, et il arrive quand le « oh mon dieu, des monstres qui parlent et qui font du kung-fu » ? demanda Michelangelo d'un air affligé, sans pourtant s'empêcher de rajouter dans un chuchotement : « … dont un avec un bandeau orange qui est quand même vachement plus mignon que les autres » ?

\- J'ai pas peur de vous, le coupa sèchement Kessie.

Elle avait menti à moitié, par arrogance. Les quatre ninjas l'inspectèrent du regard, un sourire confus bataillant contre un haussement de sourcils, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ah non ? dit Leonardo d'une voix suave.

\- Non, dit Kessie en réprimant un frisson. Vous...vous êtes différents. Vous êtes pas comme ces types, non ? Eux, ils m'auraient tué à la première occasion. Et puis...vous êtes peut-être... « différents » mais...

C'est alors qu'une idée folle lui vint en tête. Etait-il possible...

\- C'était vous. Les ombres qui étaient là pour stopper la tour de toxine. C'était vous, pas vrai?

\- Ouais, lança Raphael avant que Leonardo n'eut le temps de répondre. C'était nous.

Kessie plongea son regard dans celui de Raphael et eut l'impression d'être prise de vertige. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. C'était fou. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- Faut croire que j'étais pas loin, pour les bonhommes verts, dit-elle presque joyeusement

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien.

Raphael se tourna vers son grand frère et nota avec amusement son expression. Il semblait complètement désemparé.

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un est content qu'on existe, lui souffla t-il.

C'est alors que des sirènes interrompirent leur conversation. Tous les cinq eurent le même sursaut.

\- La police !

Aussitôt, Kessie revêtit son masque et s'apprêta à escalader le mur. Sa fuite fut stoppée par le katana de Léo, qui s'abaissa au niveau de sa gorge. Il lui lança d'un ton irrévocable :

\- On en a pas terminé avec toi. Rendez-vous demain. Central Park, deux heures du matin. D'ici là, tu te tiens tranquille. Et t'as pas intérêt de parler de nous à qui que ce soit.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Kessie écarta la lame du bout de sa batte de baseball.

\- Je suis aussi recherchée par la police, je te rappelle. Et de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que si je parlais de tortues ninjas à qui que ce soit, personne ne va me prendre au sérieux, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Bientôt, les quatre frères s'aidèrent à monter le mur. Kessie qui n'était qu'une humaine prit un peu plus de temps.  
C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la tortue cyborg lui tendre la main pour l'aider à grimper.  
Kessie, intimidée, hésita un instant. Puis elle tendit sa main.  
Donatello la saisit puis la hissa en haut du muret. Il la déposa en douceur à côté d'elle.

\- Donatello, c'est ça ?

\- Euh oui ?

Elle observa ses grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes.

\- C'est drôle, je t'imaginais pas comme ça, lâcha t-elle en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

\- Ah ? Et euh...tu m'imaginais comment ?

Kessie s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant sa mine craintive.

\- Ne t'en fais pas : je suis pas déçue, lui répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Donatello se contenta de la regarder avec soulagement puis d'esquisser un sourire.  
Puis il rejoignit ses frères. Kessie suivit du regard les quatre tortues ninja sauter de toit en toit dans des acrobaties périlleuses.

\- Wow, s'exclama t-elle en relevant son masque pour voir ça de ses propres yeux, le vent faisant flotter ses cheveux noirs.

Malgré elle, un sourire lui mordit les joues et illumina son visage. L'étrange feu brûlait toujours dans son coeur. Elle ne pouvait y croire.  
Pour une fois, la réalité était aussi dingue qu'elle.

* * *

A_nd voilà !  
Je suis dégoûtée d'avoir été malade au moment d'écrire ce chapitre. Bon, heureusement, ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'avoir aimé l'écrire...et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire !  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews : c'est ma seule rémunération et le seul moyen de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit ^^  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et à la prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : I Need Someone

_Hey ! Désolé pour le retard monstrueux de ce chapitre. C'est la période où je me fais harceler de tous les côtés par les examens. Du coup, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain pour l'écriture...J'espère vraiment avoir pas perdu trop de gens en chemin...  
Parce que ouais déjà 6 chapitres postés depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, c'est-à-dire depuis un mois...ça passe vite mine de rien. Et ce n'est que le début. Cette fic sera sans doute plus longue que prévue.  
Bref, pas de blabla inutile pour cette fois : je vous livre la suite en espérant bien sûr qu'elle vous plaise quand même, malgré les difficultés que j'ai eu à l'écrire.  
__Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : I NEED SOMEONE**

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Jones ?

Affalée sur son canapé, les baskets abîmées encore aux pieds, Kessie dormait encore à poings fermés lorsque la voix retentit et que des coups furent donnés à la porte.

\- Mmmh..., gémit-elle encore à moitié endormie, les yeux fermés, submergée dans son rêve. Et...et-vos-carapaces-c'est-des-vraies ? … hein, quoi ?

Lentement, Kessie ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête émergea difficilement du coussin. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de son salon lui piquèrent légèrement le visage. Incapable de dormir après la rencontre inattendue de la veille, elle était restée dans son salon pendant de longues heures à regarder le plafond, en se remémorant ces justiciers : leurs visages plats, leur peau verte et écailleuse, leurs allures de ninja... elle se redemanda une nouvelle fois s'il s'agissait d'un rêve avant de remarquer, parmi les nombreuses marques que ses combats de la nuit dernière avaient laissé sur sa peau, le bleu qu'elle s'était faite au bras.  
Le canapé n'était décidément pas l'endroit le plus confortable où dormir. Alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux tandis que ses yeux embués se posaient sur son masque de hockey taché de sang posé négligemment sur sa télévision, son sac de sport jeté contre le canapé, les coups contre la porte redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Mademoiselle Jones, ouvrez tout de suite.

Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux, ses cils emmêlés, remit en place la manche de son tee-shirt qui découvrait son épaule et marcha pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba sans surprise nez-à-nez avec le propriétaire de son immeuble qui avait l'air de charmante humeur.

\- Mademoiselle Jones, je vous...oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

Bien que Kessie tenta de se donner un air digne, elle comprit que son visage ne devait pas être réjouissant. Les cernes commençaient à noircir sous ses yeux et elle devait avoir perdu quelques kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Vous avez une mine épouvantable...et vous êtes blessée de partout ! Vous vous êtes battue ?

\- Oh non non, ça c'est rien je...je me suis... je suis tombée dans ma salle de bains hier soir.

Son propriétaire l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique. Aussitôt, Kessie enchaîna :

\- Oui, je vis une vie...très...dangereuse. Hm-hm bref, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- J'crois que vous savez très bien, lui dit le propriétaire avec froideur.

\- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? j'ai déposé l'argent chez vous y'a deux jours, dit Kessie, sans comprendre.

\- Ca fait tout juste la moitié de ce que vous me devez.

\- Quoi ? J'avais pourtant juré que...

\- Ca fait deux mois.

Kessie resta bouche bée.

\- Deux mois...déjà ?

La petite voix dans sa tête la traita d'idiote dix fois d'affilée. Elle avait donc perdu à ce point la notion du temps ?

\- Ecoutez, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant: j'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot mais je cherche ! Laissez-moi encore un mois, un tout petit mois le temps que...

\- J'vous ai donné assez de temps, mademoiselle. Et j'ai tous les jours au téléphone des gens au téléphone qui peuvent payer leur chambre...eux.

Devant le regard désespéré de Kessie, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Navré de vous le dire comme ça mais j'ai été assez clément avec vous : si vous ne payez pas la somme d'ici une semaine, je vais être obligé de vous expulser...de vous renvoyer là-bas.

Kessie leva des yeux illuminés par la peur.  
Non. Elle ne voulait pas retourner « là-bas ».

\- Je dis ça pour votre bien : il est évident qu'une jeune femme comme vous, toute seule et avec ces « difficultés » ne peut pas...

\- Si je peux, trancha Kessie. Je sais que je peux le faire. J'vais trouver un boulot, un vrai...j'peux même travailler pour vous si vous voulez !

\- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, mademoiselle Jones.

Kessie enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour retenir sa colère.

« En tout cas, c'est grâce à moi que t'as pu rentrer chez toi sain et sauf il y a deux semaines trouduc » pensa amèrement Kessie en songeant à cette nuit où elle avait empêché deux hommes de l'agresser.

\- Une semaine, miss Jones. Vous feriez bien de vous reprendre et de faire des efforts, sinon je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de votre vie.

\- Moi je sais c'que j'aurais du faire de la vôtre, en tout cas, murmura Kessie pour elle-même.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment ? J'ai rien dit. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Elle lui referma la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie.  
Kessie fit deux pas avant de se regarder dans le miroir dans l'entrée. Elle se trouva laide à faire peur, presque fantomatique. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus pied avec la réalité.  
« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous » Oui, personne n'avait besoin d'une jeune femme à moitié cinglé, se dit-elle avec tristesse. Le matin, la désagréable réalité lui laissait toujours un goût de bile dans la bouche : la nuit, elle était peut-être une héroïne, mais au soleil levant, elle redevenait Kessie, jeune femme inutile sans passé et sans avenir.

\- La loose totale, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle tenta de faire le vide en elle. Elle remit en place les mèches de cheveux noirs pour cacher les points de suture disgracieux sur son crâne. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans grand espoir. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses placards étaient vides : elle n'avait plus de céréales, plus de beignets, même pas un fruit. En désespoir de cause, elle regarda dans le frigo : quelques oeufs se battaient en duel contre une bouteille de jus d'orange. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur un morceau de pizza d'il y a deux jours. « Mieux que rien » se dit-elle.  
Elle plaça son assiette de pizza au micro-ondes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les quatre tortues ninja s'étaient rassemblées dans l'atelier de Donatello plongé dans la pénombre bleuâtre projetée par ses écrans. Assis à son bureau, après avoir multiplié les excuses, ce dernier leur diffusait enfin les images qu'il avait enregistré lors de sa rencontre avec Kessie.  
Sa caméra tremblotante montrait la jeune fille au masque de hockey s'acharner sur les Dragons Pourpres dans la ruelle sombre où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pendant le visionnage, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour déceler les réactions de ses frères. Raphael endurait les images sans problème, esquissant même parfois des sourires admiratifs. Michelangelo était un peu effrayé, fermant les yeux à plusieurs reprises en serrant les dents. Quand à Leonardo, bien que n'ayant pas cillé une seule fois, il avait rarement eu l'air aussi grave.

\- J'en ai assez vu, dit-il d'une voix sombre en éteignant l'écran.

Sa voix dissimulait à peine son écoeurement.

\- Léo, n'ose plus jamais me dire que je suis trop violent au combat, ricana Raphael.

Leonardo ne répondit rien mais il acquiesça silencieusement : en termes de violence, Raphael venait de se trouver une sacrée concurrente.  
Il croisa les bras en laissant brûler son regard sur Donatello. Ce dernier serra les dents en contractant les épaules, comme s'il cherchait à rentrer sa tête dans sa carapace.

\- Je sais, Léo, j'aurais du vous montrer ça plus tôt mais...

\- Il faut qu'on l'arrête et sans plus tarder, le coupa sèchement Leonardo. On peut pas la laisser continuer comme ça.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'atelier à grands pas quand :

\- Pourquoi ? lâcha timidement Donatello.

Surpris, Leonardo fit volte-face.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Donnie, tu l'as bien regardée ? Cette fille est folle à lier ! Si on la laisse faire, elle pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien autour d'elle.

Donatello ravala sa salive face au ton incisif de son frère. Son regard descendit sur son clavier qu'il fixa intensément. Soudain, d'un mouvement tout à fait imprévisible, il rabattit son poing sur sa table en se levant de son siège, faisant soubresauter les innombrables objets sur le bureau.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensif que ça !

Abasourdi, le leader resta figé. Michelangelo, Raphael et Leonardo en restèrent stupéfiés. D'ordinaire, Donatello était le plus pacifiste de la fratrie, ce n'était pas le genre à contester les décisions du leader, et au contraire de Raphael qui était une bombe sur le point d'exploser, lui était toujours d'un calme exemplaire et suivait les instructions sans résistance. L'entendre hausser le ton surprit ses frères au point même de les effrayer légèrement.

\- Pardon ? demanda Leonardo, presque poliment.

\- Tu la traites comme les humains nous traiteraient si on allait là-haut : tu te contentes de t'arrêter aux apparences et tu la juges sans chercher à comprendre !

Leonardo n'en revint pas : il remarquait dans la voix de Donatello de la rancoeur, de la tristesse...mais surtout comme de la déception à son égard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu la défends comme ça, Donnie ? J'croyais que t'étais assez intelligent pour voir qu'elle est dangereuse !

Instinctivement, Michelangelo et Raphael se rapprochèrent. D'ordinaire, Leonardo et Donatello ne se disputaient jamais. Et voir les deux forces tranquilles de l'équipe se confronter avait quelque chose d'à la fois fascinant et terrifiant pour eux. Le leader s'approcha de deux pas vers le génie du groupe, le regard droit.

\- Je vais te dire. Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? A Karai.

En effet, Leonardo se rappelait très bien de cette humaine sans coeur qui avait torturé et tué un homme de main sous leurs yeux sans la moindre hésitation. Depuis toujours, Leonardo nourrissait un dégoût profond envers ceux qui ne faisaient preuve d'aucune compassion envers la souffrance d'autrui. Aussi l'incompréhension continuait à grandir en lui alors qu'il regardait son frère qu'il croyait pourtant altruiste et raisonnable. Comment Donatello qui était le plus pacifiste d'entre eux pouvait défendre quelqu'un d'aussi violent et cruel ?

\- Je ne la défends pas ! dit Donatello mais en posant plus sa voix, cette fois. Je m'en tiens aux faits et j'essaye de comprendre : j'ai très bien vu ce qu'elle a fait et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que c'est horrible. Mais de l'autre côté, j'ai également très bien vu que c'était elle qui nous a aidé à nous échapper des Dragons Pourpres, en mettant de côté le fait qu'on est des tortues mutantes. N'importe qui d'autre aurait laissé ces types nous mettre en cage et si elle n'avait pas été là, on serait peut-être en train de croupir dans un zoo à l'heure qu'il est. Ça ne vaut rien, ça, pour toi ?

Leonardo ne détacha pas son regard mais ne put freiner son soupir. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais le raisonnement de Donatello se tenait. Son petit frère savait toujours utiliser la logique de manière redoutable.

\- je...écoute, nous combattons les mêmes ennemis. Au départ, je me disais comme toi : qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Mais après tout, elle se bat plutôt bien et elle a un sacré coup de crosse.

\- Je confirme, bougonna Raphael en frottant douloureusement sa joue qui s'en rappelait parfaitement.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu lui en veux, Raph ? dit Michelangelo, amusé.

\- Non, tu crois ? ironisa Raphael.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Donnie ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Ces types en ont pas qu'après cette fille, mais ils en ont après toute la ville : c'est notre rôle de nous débarrasser d'eux. Je comprends ta méfiance, Léo, mais après tout cette fille n'essaye de faire que ce que nous faisons nous : protéger cette ville. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on doit la protéger, elle aussi...et lui donner une chance. L'aider à se débarrasser de ces Dragons Pourpres.

\- Moi en tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Donnie, intervint Michelangelo. Elle nous a aidé hier non ? C'est à nous de lui rendre la pareille !

Leonardo réfléchit profondément.

Il était vrai que si elle n'avait pas fait tomber les caisses en supprimant la moitié de leurs adversaires, l'issue du combat aurait été beaucoup moins certaine. Et puis, elle avait pris de sacrés risques pour cela... Cependant, rien ne lui inspirait confiance en cette humaine.

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle a l'air trop instable.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Donatello. Je pense qu'elle a un bon fond, mais qu'il faut juste la remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est tout.

Leonardo regarda son frère, le coeur serré. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Splinter : « Tout le monde a une face cachée qu'il est difficile de soupçonner...le pire comme le meilleur » Leonardo voyait difficilement ce que cette fille pouvait faire de pire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le meilleur se cache derrière le masque...et il n'aimait pas ça. Est-ce que Donnie était vraiment meilleur que lui pour voir la bonté chez les autres ? En tout cas, il avait l'air profondément persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

\- J'espère que tes hypothèses sont justes, Don, lui dit Leonardo d'un air sombre.

Puis en se tournant vers la tortue au bandeau rouge :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Raph ?

Raphael leva un sourcil étonné, manquant de faire tomber son cure-dents comme s'il était surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il lança avec un visage renfrogné feignant l'indifférence :

-Au moins, elle, elle nous regarde pas comme des sales bestioles répugnantes. Et puis... elle a du potentiel. Laisse-lui sa chance.

Cependant, Leonardo trouva que son frère avait l'air assez perturbé. Il crut voir quelque chose dans le regard de Raphael qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'observer. Cela ressemblait...à une sorte...de peur ?

Croyant qu'il se faisait des idées, il se détourna de son frère.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, pas un mot de tout ça à maître Splinter, compris ? dit Leonardo.

\- Pas un mot de quoi ? fit une voix grave un peu cassée derrière leurs carapaces.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Raphael sursautèrent en se retournant. Le vieux rat scruta ses quatre fils tandis que ses ongles noirs lissaient sa barbe.

\- Euh...rien du tout, père, dit Raphael, tout penaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les quatre ?

\- Rien, dit Leonardo en cherchant à toute vitesse une justification...On parlait de...de...

\- Du cadeau de Noël ! lança Michelangelo.

Donatello, Leonardo et Raphael se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

\- Et...Est-ce que je peux savoir quel est ce cadeau ? demanda Splinter d'une voix suspicieuse.

\- Ah bah non, c'est pas drôle sinon ! Le but d'une surprise c'est...qu'on sache pas ce que c'est, non ? bredouillait Michelangelo avec un sourire de petit lutin. C'est pour ça qu'on peut pas vous en parler...

Splinter plissa les yeux. Il était impossible de lire dans son regard s'il avait cru au bobard éhonté de Michelangelo. Cela dit, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'atelier.  
Les quatre frères eurent un même soupir de soulagement. Raphael se tourna lentement vers Michelangelo, l'exaspération dans ses yeux se répercutant dans sa voix :

\- T'es vraiment le pire des crétins.

\- Bah quoi ? D'façon, on avait prévu de lui offrir notre album de hip-hop, non ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller méditer sur tout ça, soupira Leonardo. Raph, tu devrais en faire de même.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Ça te fait pas de mal pourtant. Allez, grouille-toi frérot.

Sans lui laisser le choix, Leonardo le saisit avec malice par les pans abîmés de son masque et le tira vers le dojo. Raphael protesta mais se laissa malgré tout tirer hors de l'atelier de Donatello.  
Ce dernier retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et s'apprêtait à retourner au travail quand il se rendit compte que Michelangelo était toujours là et le fixait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Fais l'innocent.

Donatello cligna des yeux en remettant ses lunettes. Voyant que Michelangelo restait silencieux, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et s'en détourna. Décidant de l'ignorer, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Alors que ses différents écrans s'allumaient un à un, il continuait de sentir le regard de Michelangelo. Une nouvelle fois il se retourna vers lui. Michelangelo continuait de le fixer. Avec un sourire en coin, cette fois.

\- _Quoi _? répéta t-il.

\- Ouais ouais ouais. J'y vois clair moi, dans ton petit jeu, Donnie.

Ce dernier resta stoïque.

\- Hein ? Quel petit jeu ?

\- Oh tu sais très bien, dit Michelangelo en élargissant son sourire. Avoue, c'est parce que t'étais jaloux de moi et t'as cherché à me copier ? Bon, ok, elle est un peu flippante, mais après tout, elle a un style à elle et si c'est ton genre, pourquoi pas...

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Sérieux Donnie, arrête de faire semblant d'être idiot, ça marche jamais.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à la fin ?

\- Qu'y a pas que la caméra qui a flashé sur Kessie. Ca y est maintenant, tu vois c'que je veux dire ?

Donatello resta bouche bée, comme si on avait court-circuité son cerveau.

\- Attends. Non. Tu...Tu es en train de dire que moi...je serais... ?

En face de lui, Michelangelo ne semblait pas avoir été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Devant son air si convaincu, Donatello se retint d'exploser de rire.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Mikey, mais je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'une humaine.

« Moi » faillit-il rajouter à la fin de sa phrase mais il se retint au dernier moment.  
Michelangelo éclata de rire en posant sur son grand frère des yeux attendris.

\- Mais enfin Donnie, ça a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ! L'amour, c'est pas un truc que tu contrôles comme quand tu règles une machine à laver ! T'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ? C'est un truc qui te tombe dessus comme ça et tu peux rien y faire ! ça se joue pas dans la tête mais dans le coeur !

\- Le coeur ? répéta Donnie avec amusement en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

\- Oui, le coeur. Tu sais, le truc que t'as dans la poitrine, qui fait « boum boum » quand il fonctionne.

Son doigt toqua sur le plastron de son frère en même temps qu'il parlait. Donatello repoussa sa main sans ménagement.

\- Désolé mais j'ai du travail, Michelangelo, dit-il avec gentillesse. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties.

Il réprima cependant un rire nerveux, sous le choc des insinuations de son frère...Bon sang. C'était la dernière chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.  
Il avait toujours tenté de comprendre l'attirance de Michelangelo pour les humaines d'un point de vue scientifique et avait émis plusieurs hypothèses pour au final mettre cela sur le compte d'une simple affaire de phéromones, sûrement couplée à une hypersensibilité de l'organe voméro-nasal, qui finirait potentiellement par passer après la puberté. Il avait également formulé l'hypothèse que cette romance imaginaire avec une humaine lui permettait de se sentir plus « humain » lui aussi... Michelangelo serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour faire partie du monde de la surface, même de façon détournée. Cette dernière hypothèse lui serrait la gorge cependant et amenait en lui une triste mélancolie.  
Cependant Michelangelo, apparemment bien décidé à projeter cette affaire de phéromones sur son frère, ajouta sur le ton de la confession :

\- En tout cas, si tu veux des conseils, je suis là pour toi, frangin ! J'peux te donner deux-trois trucs qui...

\- Arrête Mikey, le supplia Donatello que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à ennuyer. Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour.

\- J'en sais plus que toi, en tout cas, lui lança Michelangelo.

Quand le benjamin entendit que son frère avait arrêté de pianoter sur son clavier, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Donatello lança un regard indécis vers son petit frère. Il avait très bien compris à quoi servait ce petit pic gratuit de provocation, mais il ne sut comment y réagir.

\- Allez quoi, je sais que derrière toutes ces machines, y'a un coeur qui bat ! fit la tortue au bandeau orange qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

Il savait que Donatello était sensible, mais qu'il était assez pudique avec ses émotions.

Michelangelo n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à exprimer ses vrais sentiments. Pour Donatello, c'était plus délicat. Même s'il était bien plus affectueux que Raphael (ce qui en soi ne constituait pas véritablement un exploit), il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier. Autant il arrivait à sortir des termes très complexes pour expliquer des faits très simples, autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire des émotions, surtout les siennes, il se mettait souvent à balbutier comme un idiot aussi préférait-il le silence. Et pour Michelangelo qui était une boule d'affection sur pattes, cette frigidité apparente le laissait perplexe. Surtout qu'il savait que Donnie avait un coeur d'or. Après tout, c'était lui, quand ils étaient enfants, le frère qui prenait des raclées à sa place quand il faisait exprès d'embêter Raphael. C'était lui qui lui avait piraté les saisons de toutes ses séries préférées quand il avait eu la gastro. C'était lui qui lui avait fabriqué son super skate volant de la mort. C'était lui qui le réconfortait au milieu de la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars et qui le rendormait avec ses explications compliquées sur le fonctionnement des rêves, c'était lui qui souriait même à ses vannes les plus pourries, c'était lui qui ne refusait jamais ses câlins intempestifs et, malgré toutes leurs différences, c'était lui dont Michelangelo se sentait le plus proche.  
Donatello soupira. Après une grande inspiration, il prit son temps pour parler d'une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Michelangelo : c'est juste que...quand j'ai vu cette fille, je...j'ai senti que malgré sa violence, il y avait du bon en elle. Qu'il fallait que je la protège pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas elle-même de mal...J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était forte...mais qu'elle était aussi désemparée. Tu sais, un peu comme nous quand on était enfants et qu'on se disait que...qu'on serait seuls au monde et que personne ne nous accepterait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui oui, bien sûr, je vois. Je vois tout à fait.

Cependant, le sourire de Michelangelo n'avait fait que s'élargir au fur et à mesure des mots de Donnie.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas du tout ce que je veux dire.

\- Si si, j'ai tout compris depuis le début.

\- Oh pitié, Mikey. Puisque je te dis que...

\- Chut, tais-toi. Ne casse pas mon délire, Don. T'es amoureux et c'est tout, c'est flagrant.

Malgré lui, le ninja au bandeau violet se laissa aller à un sourire exaspéré. Tenter de convaincre Michelangelo était un combat perdu d'avance.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle... Tiens, rends-toi utile pour changer et va ranger cette lampe dans la chambre, ajouta t-il en remettant dans les mains une lampe à lave qu'il avait réparé.

\- « Pour changer » gniagniagnia.

Avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à trois centimètres de son oreille :

_\- Je sais qu'elle te plaît._

Cette fois, la main de Donatello poussa le nez de Michelangelo en arrière. Ce dernier quitta l'atelier dans un grand rire satisfait. La tortue au bandeau violet leva les yeux au ciel puis retourna à son travail.

* * *

Kessie regarda sa montre. « Deux heures du matin »  
Elle souffla contre son masque, l'air froid de la nuit la faisant légèrement frissonner. Central Park était vide à cette heure-ci. Assise sur le dossier d'un banc, faisant dos à la lumière d'un réverbèren elle avait décidé d'écouter un peu de musique en attendant l'arrivée de ses justiciers. Tout cela lui paraissait encore complètement dingue. Une sorte de trac faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur.  
Pendant ce temps, la musique entraînante dans ses écouteurs lui donnait du courage tandis que son regard scindait les alentours avec appréhension.  
_« A few times I've been round that track so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl... »_

* * *

_\- Ca y est, tu le vois ?_

_\- Ouais...il est tout seul ? Quel abruti. C'est notre chance._

_Les jumelles électroniques firent un zoom sur l'ennemi des Dragons Pourpres. Les deux hommes chargèrent leur arme dans un son agressif._

_\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ce minus qui nous fait passer depuis des guignols depuis tout ce temps..._

_\- T'inquiète pas : cet enfoiré va comprendre ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à nous._

* * *

\- _« This my shit, this my shit »_ chantonnait Kessie à voix basse en regardant autour d'elle avec impatience. _« This shit is bananas : b-a-n-a-n.. »_  
Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit suspect.  
D'un saut elle se remit debout, retira ses écouteurs et s'agrippa à sa crosse de hockey. Ses mains auxquelles elle avait enfilé des mitaines noires ne tremblèrent pas tandis qu'elle fixait un des arbres avec un oeil suspect.  
Elle s'apprêta à y asséner un coup lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec les quatre héros, elle ne put retenir un cri de frayeur. Ces derniers esquissèrent eux aussi un mouvement de recul.

\- Hé, ça va pas de faire peur comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! fit Donatello.

\- Vous...vous plaisantez ! C'est vous qui m'avez foutu la trouille ! fit Kessie en appuyant sur son coeur comme s'il allait se décrocher.

\- Pauvre petit chou, fit Raphael en la considérant avec amusement.

Malgré l'ombre qui enveloppait ses yeux, il vit les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux de la jeune fille. Passé le moment de peur, elle observa un à un les étranges guerriers reptiliens, bien réels face à elle.

\- Bon...vous vouliez me voir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Kessie avec prudence.

Elle vit la tortue au bandeau bleu portant une tenue semblable à celle des samurai s'avancer vers elle et lui dire d'une voix calme :

\- Ecoute, on a réfléchi à ce que tu faisais...ton truc du « gardien de la ville »...et on est tous d'accord sur le fait que tu peux pas continuer à faire ça toute seule.

Instinctivement, Kessie resserra ses poings autour de son arme.

\- Si vous croyez que vous allez m'empêcher de...

\- Nous protégeons aussi la ville. Et c'est notre devoir d'arrêter les criminels. Autant tenter de faire ça ensemble.

\- Je le savais ! s'écria Kessie, la déception perçant dans sa voix. En fait, vous êtes comme les autres ! Vous me prenez pas au sérieux et vous...hein ? ...Quoi ?

Son regard s'éclaircit alors. Sans y croire, elle observa le visage sérieux des quatre ninjas.

\- Attendez. Vous...vous voulez m'aider ? demanda t-elle d'une voix pâle.

\- Bah ouais, t'as jamais entendu l'expression « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes potes ? », lança joyeusement Michelangelo.

Kessie observa les quatre guerriers avec appréhension. Ils semblaient si grands et si forts par rapport à elle...et ils désiraient se joindre à elle ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Oui, on peut t'aider à arrêter les Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo. Mais à une condition : il faut que tu apprennes à te mesurer. Tu ne peux pas tuer n'importe qui pour un oui ou pour un non. Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu tromperas de personne ? En faisant comme tu fais, tu es à deux doigts de devenir une criminelle.

\- Tu sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, ricana Kessie. Ces salauds sont capables de tout.

\- D'ailleurs je me demandais...Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, exactement, ces types pour que tu leur en veuilles à ce point ?

Kessie se figea aussitôt, comme si la question lui avait donné une gifle.

\- Ca te regarde pas, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Leonardo la considéra, intrigué.  
Il lut de la haine à l'état pur dans son regard. Tout s'éclaircit alors dans son esprit.

\- Oh, je crois que j'ai deviné.., dit-il en tournant d'un pas presque menaçant autour de Kessie. En réalité, tu ne fais pas vraiment ça par justice ou pour protéger la ville...tout ce que tu cherches, c'est à mener tes petites vendettas personnelles.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'insurgea Kessie. Ce maudit gang a pris la place du Clan des Foot, mais ils ont toujours sévi ! Ils ont ruiné ma vie et celle de bien d'autres personnes dans cette cité...Alors ne me dites pas comment les traiter !

Elle nota que la colère dans sa voix les effraya légèrement. Perturbée, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- Désolé, mais...je préfère faire les choses à ma manière. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Cet accès d'arrogance cachait en fait l'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour travailler en équipe. Elle n'était déjà pas douée pour communiquer avec des humains...alors des mutants...  
Perdue, elle s'apprêtait à faire volte-face quand :

\- Non attends ! la prévint Raphael.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.  
Kessie sentit le coup la frôler à deux centimètres du crâne et s'immobilisa aussitôt.  
La main de Raphael fonça sur sa ceinture et envoya un shuriken dans la direction du lancer.

\- Bougez pas ! fit deux voix tonitruantes de deux silhouettes qui surgirent de derrière les arbres.

\- Oh non, soupira Kessie. « Ils m'ont retrouvée » songea t-elle.

Elle reconnut les deux hommes des Dragons Pourpres qu'elle avait combattu quelques minutes avant de s'amener au rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils la suivraient...

\- Non attends ! Les aliens, c'était pas dans le contrat ! tremblait l'un sans pour autant lâcher son arme.

\- Euh...écoutez, on veut pas se battre ! dit l'autre. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est le type avec le masque de hockey ! Donnez-le nous et on vous laisse tranquille ! Ok ?

Instinctivement, le regard des quatre tortues fit un aller-retour entre les hommes et Kessie. Cette dernière restait figée mais Leonardo devina qu'elle n'en menait pas large.  
En effet, la peur paralysait Kessie. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Ses yeux se posèrent désespérément sur les quatre tortues géantes. Son esprit lui hurlait de courir à toutes jambes mais elle se sentit incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Si vous le voulez, dit Leonardo en dégainant un de ses katanas, venez le chercher vous-même.

Kessie resta stupéfaite. Les quatre tortues s'étaient mises en position de combat devant elle. Cette dernière se put s'empêcher de s'écarter et de brandir elle-même son arme, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Les deux hommes tremblèrent, évidemment impuissants face aux quatre monstres et à ce cinglé de l'auto-défense. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour quand un des hommes jeta un coup d'oeil suspect. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent.  
Les quatre ninjas se baissèrent, Leonardo bénissant le fait d'être une tortue : une des balles avait ricoché entre les rangées de son plastron en bambou sur la paroi osseuse de son torse.

\- Nan je crois pas non ! fit Michelangelo en se lançant sur eux.

Des pluies de balles défilèrent avant que la tortue se jeta sur eux et les assomma sourdement avec ses deux nunchakus massifs. Leonardo se joignit à lui pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux hommes. Dans la foulée, un coup partit.  
Deux secondes après, la jeune fille se retrouva propulsée au sol.

\- Kessie ! s'exclama Donatello, alarmé, en se baissant vers elle.

Raphael, terrifié, s'avança également vers leur étrange justicière : cette dernière fermait les yeux douloureusement. Sa main pressait contre son épaule, le sang commençant à couler entre ses doigts écartés. Elle avait été touchée.

\- Ça va, je vais bien, j'ai...j'ai l'habitude, mentit Kessie.

En effet, jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour éviter les balles. Le pire qu'elle avait eu était un coup qui lui avait effleuré la jambe d'assez près pour laisser une entaille. Mais jamais encore une balle ne l'avait véritablement atteinte.  
Lorsque Leonardo arriva à son tour, il fut horrifié de ce qu'il vit.

\- Bon sang, je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille ! fit-il, excédé en se penchant à son tour sur elle.

\- Oh oui : excuse-moi de m'être défendue tout à l'heure quand ces types m'ont attaqué, rit à moitié Kessie.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas avec son sarcasme qu'elle allait s'en tirer.  
Donnie appuya son doigt sur les points de pression de son artère jugulaire et de son épaule pour freiner l'hémorragie. Kessie frissonna à ce contact froid et écailleux contre sa gorge. Donatello sentit le coeur battre fébrilement contre son doigt à une vitesse alarmante.

\- Arythmie cardiaque.. C'est pas bon, elle perd trop de sang !

\- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche, dit Leonardo en regardant autour de lui.

\- Non surtout pas ! dit Kessie, paniquée.

Jusqu'ici, quitte à soigner elle-même ses blessures de façon artisanale, elle avait toujours évité les hôpitaux. Elle voyait d'ici les questions délicates qui arriveraient, à savoir ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait dans les rues minuit passé avec un masque de hockey et un sac de sport rempli d'armes incrustés de sang. C'en serait fini de sa vie de justicière.

\- Ne sois pas têtue, tant pis si cela doit stopper ta « carrière » : tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! protesta Leonardo.

\- Ça...ça va aller, j'vous dis, continua Kessie en se remettant sur ses deux jambes en se forçant à rire pour ignorer la douleur. Ça pique un peu, c'est tout.

\- Arrête de faire ta maligne ! Tu peux clamser d'une seconde à l'autre, imbécile ! lui lança Raphael avec force.

\- J'suis pas une imbécile, espèce d'imbécile ! fit Kessie dans un hoquet douloureux.

Michelangelo regarda derrière eux : son regard tomba sur une bouche d'égouts à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Faudrait qu'on l'amène au repaire ! s'écria t-il, attirant aussitôt sur lui le regard de ses trois frères. Donnie, tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle, pas vrai ?

\- Euh quoi ? Oui, enfin peut-être mais...

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas dingues ? protesta vigoureusement Leonardo. C'est une humaine, on va pas...

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on la laisse crever ici ? lui lança Raphael.

Leonardo le regarda dans les yeux, plongé dans l'incertitude. La panique rendait difficile le choix d'une décision raisonnable.

\- Non, ça...ça va j'vous dis, articula Kessie en tentant de marcher. J'ai besoin de personne. J'ai...besoin... de...

Mais ce fut le geste de trop. Sa vue se troubla à tel point qu'elle ne distinguait même plus le sol de l'air. Elle eut l'impression qu'on déconnectait son esprit alors qu'elle se sentait tomber lourdement.

\- Olah doucement ! fit Michelangelo en la rattrapant avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Sa main agrippa l'épaule de Kessie. La jeune fille lutta pour continuer de rester éveillé, mais ses cinq sens se retrouvèrent inhibés par le choc qu'elle avait reçu.  
Peu à peu, les quatre créatures se transformèrent en ombres qui se dégageaient difficilement dans l'obscurité de Central Park. La peur accéléra le rythme de son coeur. Elle entendit qu'on lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, crut-elle entendre à un moment.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol. Appuyée contre le plastron de Michelangelo, arrivant à peine à dégager les formes et les couleurs des perles de son collier, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle ne pouvait que sentir cette plénitude horrible, cette impuissance, cette attente insoutenable du moment où elle ne se sentirait que comme une coquille vide. « Encore ».  
« Maître Splinter va nous tuer... » fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

_Voilà. Encore désolé pour ce retard monstrueux. Je ferai en sorte que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite!_  
_Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos reviews : en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant  
(Au fait pour ceux qui se posent la question: la chanson qu'écoute et fredonne Kessie est "Hollaback Girl" de Gwen Stefani :P)_  
_A toute !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Like The Seasons

_Hey! Et voici le chapitre 7 de ma Fic. Oui, je sais, c'est évident, mais là, je suis en panne d'inspi pour la note en début de chapitre x)  
Un énorme merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui postent des reviews: ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que c'est la meilleure récompense que vous pouvez me donner. En effet, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce que pensent les lecteurs puisque cette fic, je l'écris en grande partie pour vous (après, il va de soi que j'adore écrire): d'ailleurs, quelques personnes m'ont fait remarquer la violence et l'action des derniers chapitres. Ceux qui arrivent seront légèrement moins mouvementés, mais après tout, il en faut bien aussi!  
Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : LIKE THE SEASONS**

* * *

\- …core sous contrôle...ais...ap...rrêter.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à la déplacer !

\- ...Elle est encore... vivante ? …..

\- ...oucement...

\- ...On est mal barrés, les gars...

Perdue dans l'obscurité la plus complète, Kessie entendait les voix comme si elle se trouvait au fond d'une caverne. Elle distinguait à peine les consonnes des bribes qu'elle percevait difficilement et devinait une certaine agitation autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine. Lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger, son corps ne répondait pas. Dans un effort désespéré elle tenta de recentrer sa conscience ou simplement de formuler une pensée ou un souvenir mais à chaque fois, son esprit embrumé partait complètement à la dérive.

\- ….hémorragie contrôlée..tension artérielle stabilisée...

Peu à peu, elle prit conscience de son corps. Qu'une douleur aigüe lui rongeait l'épaule...mais qu'elle avait survécu. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux alors que les voix autour d'elle devenaient de plus en plus distinctes.

\- Ok... tenez-la bien surtout, au cas où elle ait des réflexes brusques.

Sa vision d'abord occultée par l'ombre de ses cils finit par s'éclaircir, lui permettant de distinguer quatre tortues aux masques colorés penchées sur elle, dont une portant des lunettes métalliques à plusieurs objectifs...ainsi que la forme allongée d'une énorme paire de pinces métalliques qui s'approchaient d'elle dangereusement.

Elle poussa un cri suraigu qui fit sursauter Donatello, lui faisant aussitôt reculer ses pinces, et grincer des dents à Leonardo. Raphael lui posa la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son tandis que Michelangelo jetait des regards paniqués derrière lui.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ?! pesta t-il contre l'humaine en retirant sa main verdâtre, drapée dans des sangles en cuir abîmées.

\- C'est un miracle si maître Splinter n'a rien entendu ! fit Leonardo, inquiet.

\- Me tuez pas ! Pitié, me tuez pas ! fit Kessie en se débattant.

\- On est pas en train de te tuer, idiote, on te sauve la vie ! lui dit Raphael.

\- Je...je veux rentrer chez moi, dit Kessie, effrayée, avec l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle.

Par un coup sec, elle réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de Raphael et chercha à se lever.

\- Non attends ! fit Donatello. Surtout ne bouge pas ton...

En tentant de se relever, une douleur fulgurante s'ouvrit dans l'épaule de Kessie, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- ...bras.

Machinalement, elle amena sa main à son épaule qu'elle regarda du coin de l'oeil : cependant, elle refusa de s'attarder sur les tissus de sa peau déchirés par l'impact qu'elle avait reçu. On lui avait retiré son sweat et retroussé la manche de son large t-shirt afin de découvrir sa blessure rougeoyante. Bien qu'elle se sentait extrêmement faible, comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, elle força son esprit à rester en éveil en restant debout et en reculant.  
Ses yeux apeurés parcoururent l'environnement autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, bétonnée, à l'humidité suintante. Les tortues s'étaient agenouillées sur des coussins prévus à cette effet et l'avaient placée sur une sorte de table basse faite de grilles sur laquelle avait été placé un matelas légèrement usé. Des étagères surchargées de matériel médical, de lotions, de plantes en tout genre lui rappelèrent celle des salles d'acupuncture traditionnelles asiatiques. Cependant, des tuyaux rouillés courraient sur les murs et une pestilence épouvantable qui n'avait rien à voir avec les senteurs de médicaments flottait dans l'atmosphère étrange de cet endroit qui, aux yeux de Kessie, ressemblait à une sorte de donjon surnaturel.

\- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où, là ? dit Kessie en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

\- Dans notre repaire. On était en train de soigner ta blessure, dit Leonardo à voix basse d'un air soucieux. Maintenant, rassieds-toi : il faut t'enlever cette balle.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kessie avec un coup d'oeil terrifié. Non...non, ça ira !

\- Mais enfin, tu peux pas rester avec cette balle dans l'épaule !

\- Si, si elle est très bien là où elle est. Je la sens même pas.

\- Elle risque encore de te tuer si elle se déplace ! dit Donatello. Si tu bouges encore ton épaule, tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien.

\- Fais-nous confiance, un peu, dit Michelangelo.

\- « Confiance » ? répéta Kessie avec un sourire ironique.

Cependant, elle prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle ne savait rien d'eux et eux ne savaient rien d'elles. Pourtant, ils essayaient de lui sauver la vie... le cœur battant, elle leva un regard empli de peur en comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle mette du sien pour qu'ils y arrivent.

\- Ça ira très vite et tu n'auras pas mal : promis, dit Donatello.

\- Allez, amène-toi et arrête de faire ta chochotte, lança Raphael, gagnant un coup de coude réprobateur de Leonardo.

Cependant, cela amena à Kessie un élan de courage: elle avait l'impression que c'était sa voix intérieure qui venait de la rappeler à l'ordre.  
Lentement, elle s'avança vers le matelas, prit une profonde respiration et s'y assit prudemment en grognant un « Je fais pas ma chochotte ».

\- Tu...tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda cependant Kessie à Donatello d'un ton anxieux.

\- Oh des dizaines de fois, dit Donatello avec légèreté. Hm...jamais sur un corps humain, cela-dit.

Cela ne rassura pas Kessie qui dévisagea les mutants autour d'elle avec appréhension.

\- Tu peux le faire Donnie ! l'encouragea Michelangelo avec ferveur.

\- Bien sûr que je peux le faire, dit Donnie en prenant un air faussement offensé.

\- Allonge-toi, dit Leonardo à Kessie d'une voix calme. Respire à fond, ça va bien se passer.

Kessie inspira puis reposa sa tête. Elle perdit son regard vers le plafond, remarquant au plafond des guirlandes lumineuses enchevêtrées à travers les tuyaux rouillés. Elle décida de se concentrer sur ces points de lumière rouges, jaunes et bleus tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Son coeur palpitait de peur, le concept de « confiance » ne lui étant pas particulièrement familier.  
Donatello fit un signe de tête à ses frères. Soigneusement, Leonardo se saisit du bras gauche et Raphael du bras droit de la jeune fille pour l'immobiliser à nouveau et éviter tout réflexe nerveux qui la ferait bouger pendant l'opération. Kessie dut se répéter plusieurs fois que malgré ce que laissait penser l'étrangeté de la situation, ces trois créatures n'essayaient pas de lui faire du mal mais même après une centaine de fois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en convaincre, la force qui la retenait au sol la faisant légèrement frémir tout en dévisageant les quatre mutants penchés sur elle avec inquiétude.  
Donatello dirigea ses trois doigts gantés vers la trousse à médecine. Ses doigts se saisirent des pinces en métal qu'il avança petit à petit vers la blessure qu'il scruta avec attention.

\- « Crrr crrr crr », faisait Raphael, provoquant chez Kessie un grincement de dents angoissé.

\- Raph, tu aides pas, gronda doucement Leonardo avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je sais, dit joyeusement la tortue au masque rouge.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. C'était plus facile quand elle était encore inconsciente.

\- Essayez de la distraire pendant que je cherche la balle, chuchota Donatello à Leonardo.

Ce dernier acquiesça et reporta son regard myosotis sur Kessie qui le dévisageait en tentant d'ignorer les outils métalliques qui se dirigeaient vers sa blessure.

\- Alors euh...et à part ça tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Leonardo le plus naturellement du monde.

Malgré elle, Kessie écarquilla ses yeux noisette et faillit éclater de rire, la surprise lui faisant oublier les pinces entrer dans sa blessure.

\- Vraiment ? On va se taper la causette maintenant ? Il manque plus que le thé et les petits gâteaux.

\- Oh pour ce qui est du thé, Leonardo a ce qu'il faut, dit Raphael en lançant un regard moqueur à Leonardo, s'octroyant un oeil meurtrier de la part de ce dernier. C'est son truc, le thé.

\- « Leonardo », « Donatello »...vous êtes italiens ? demanda Kessie en tentant d'ignorer l'outil qui fouillait dans sa chair meurtrie.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Donatello concentré avec le plus grand des sérieux. Ce dernier était penché sur son épaule, le visage tendu, imperturbable, si proche qu'elle pouvait compter les écailles sur sa joue.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Comme vous : je chasse les criminels, je rétablie la justice, tout ça tout ça...

\- Non, je veux dire ton « vrai » métier, précisa Leonardo en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ah oh et bien...Disons que c'est compliqué. J'ai travaillé dans la mode, la restauration, j'ai même travaillé dans... le domaine du cinéma.

\- Sérieux ? fit Michelangelo, qui était le seul debout, un peu en retrait pour ne pas avoir à assister directement à l'opération. Trop cool !

\- Ouais. J'ai fait plein de métiers dans ma vie...mais aucun n'a vraiment-ah ! Aïe !

Le pincement qu'elle avait ressenti dans son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

\- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?! demanda Donatello, paniqué.

\- Un...un peu, admit Kessie en faisant passer son euphémisme pour le plus naturel du monde.

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Donatello.

\- C'est rien, promit Kessie.

Plus loin, Michelangelo avait pâli malgré lui. Il détestait quand son frère jouait au chirurgien.

\- Et tac ! Je la tiens, la sale bête ! s'écria joyeusement Donatello. Ok. Maintenant, surtout ne bouge pas...attention...

Kessie serra les dents. Elle sentit le morceau de métal se frayer un chemin en arrière dans sa chair comme un énorme scarabée encore vivant qui chercherait la sortie.

\- Désolé, mais là ça risque de faire un peu mal, s'excusa en avance Donatello.

En effet, Kessie sentit un tiraillement dans sa chair alors que Don forçait légèrement pour déloger la balle. D'un même mouvement, Leonardo et Raphael appuyèrent un peu plus leurs mains sur les bras de Kessie pour freiner tout geste impulsif.

\- Bon, moi j'peux pas voir ça, dit Michelangelo en faisant mine de s'éclipser. Si vous me cherchez, j'suis dans la cuisine. Vous m'appelez quand Donnie aura fini de jouer au Docteur Maboul ?

Donatello fusilla son frère du regard. Pendant ce temps, malgré la douleur qui malaxait l'intérieur de sa chair, Kessie ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser filtrer une seule plainte ou une seule larme.

\- Courage. Plus que quelques millimètres et elle sera sortie.

Le plus délicatement qu'il put, Donatello extirpa les pinces hors de sa blessure. La balle tinta légèrement en tombant dans le couvercle en métal à côté de lui.

\- C'est bon, c'est fait, fit Don soulagé en relevant ses lunettes. Reste plus qu'à aseptiser, un bandage et c'est fini.

\- Bravo, Donnie, le félicita Leonardo en se relevant avec un sourire.

Soulagée que cela soit enfin terminé, Kessie se permit de souffler en se relevant à moitié. Le désinfectant que la tortue au bandeau violet imbiba sur sa blessure lui parut presque agréable à côté de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Malgré lui, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se dire non sans pincement au coeur qu'elle allait sans aucun doute le détester longtemps pour le sale quart d'heure qu'il venait de lui faire passer.  
Alors que Don se dirigeait vers une des étagères à la recherche de bandages propres, Raphael jeta un regard intéressé vers l'humaine tout en glissant discrètement à son petit frère :

\- En tout cas...c'est une dure à cuire quand même.

\- Oui. Même Michelangelo pleurniche quand je lui enlève les balles.

\- Je pleurniche pas, d'abord ! Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui te fait charcuter ! lança Mikey depuis la cuisine, ayant entendu Donnie.

\- Faites moins de bruit ! Splinter pourrait nous entendre !

Avant de laisser retomber la manche de son tee-shirt sur son épaule, Kessie observa son pansement tout frais qui amena sur son visage un certain contentement. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'elle décela l'expression sévère sur le visage de Leonardo, la cicatrice sur son œil étirée par son visage dépourvu de sourire.

\- En tout cas maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est de vouloir jouer les justiciers masqués, dit Leonardo. Tu n'es vraiment pas passée loin et tu ne peux pas jouer avec ta vie comme ça.

\- Parce que tu crois que je prends ça comme un jeu ? lui rétorqua Kessie. Moi au moins, j'me prends pas pour un ninja.

\- Encore heureux, dit Leonardo avec un regard à l'ironie éloquente. En attendant, tu es déguisée en joueuse de hockey.

\- Mais je...

\- Laisse faire les professionnels. Ou au moins, essaye de les écouter...si tu en es capable.

Kessie plissa les paupières, la rage vrombissant dans ses yeux. Sans difficulté, Donatello devina que si elle était en mesure de le faire, elle se serait sûrement jetée sur lui pour le frapper.

\- Essaye de faire vite, Don, avant que Splinter nous attrape. Viens, Raph.

Leonardo quitta la salle d'acupuncture, suivi de près par Raphael, le regard sombre.

Kessie se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Donnie s'approcha d'elle avec appréhension en défaisant un des rouleaux de bandages. Kessie comprit et se rassit sur le matelas. Ravalant son élan de pudeur, Kessie retroussa elle-même la manche de son t-shirt pour dévoiler son épaule blessée. Elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs tandis que le mutant manipulait son bras en le relevant doucement d'une main pour permettre le passage des bandes qu'il appliquait sur le pansement de son autre main.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, fit doucement Donatello en brisant le silence. Il n'a pas dit ça pour te blesser. C'est dans sa nature de faire du mieux qu'il peut pour protéger les autres, même si ça doit le faire paraître désagréable ou méprisant. N'y vois rien de personnel là-dedans.

\- Oh, qu'il me méprise. Qu'il me déteste même, si ça lui chante, lâcha Kessie en feignant l'indifférence. Je m'en fiche.

En réalité, elle n'était peut-être qu'une justicière amatrice mais se faire détester était à peu près le seul super-pouvoir dont elle disposait.  
En prenant soin à ne faire aucun geste déplacé, Donatello fit passer les bandages au-dessus et en-dessous de son épaule pour maintenir le pansement en place. Kessie regardait la tortue s'appliquer à la soigner et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire simplement « merci ». Mais la culpabilité prenait bien trop de place dans sa tête pour qu'elle ose lui dire cela. A la place, elle ne put que lui dire d'une voix ombrageuse :

\- Désolé.

Le ninja ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Il leva ses yeux vert ambré et sonda le visage fermé et sombre de la justicière.

\- « Désolé » ? Pourquoi tu es désolée ?

\- J'ai honte de m'être laissée toucher par ces stupides Dragons...Je vous ai causé du soucis pour rien.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi : c'était un accident et nous sommes là pour t'aider. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour...

\- J'aurais du pouvoir m'en sortir seule, le coupa Kessie. J'ai toujours été assez forte...pour n'avoir besoin de personne.

\- Mais...tu sais, avoir besoin des autres n'est pas une faiblesse.

Cette fois, Kessie le regarda dans les yeux, interpellée par son ton à la fois posé et troublé.

\- Au contraire. C'est une des plus grandes forces de ce monde.

Kessie réfléchit intensément à ces paroles. Cependant, elle eut beaucoup tenter de comprendre, elle ne saisissait pas le sens de sa phrase.

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix irrévocable en haussant son épaule intacte avec désinvolture.

Malgré tout, elle se sentit presque triste en voyant Don lui adresser un léger sourire compréhensif puis reporter son regard sur sa blessure sans insister, comme s'il jugeait qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à la convaincre de ce qu'il avançait.  
Elle devait sûrement lui faire croire qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis quoiqu'il arrive. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé comprendre...

\- Voilà, j'ai fini. Désolé, ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais ça devrait maintenir ton épaule en place sans trop te gêner.

\- Oh, il est très bien fait, le rassura Kessie en observant son bandage avec une certaine admiration.

\- Maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Tu l'as bien mérité après tout. Ah et j'oubliais, il va falloir ménager ton épaule si tu veux qu'elle guérisse...pas d'activité physique avant un petit bout de temps.

Il esquissa une moue navrée face à l'expression boudeuse et désemparée de la jeune fille, devinant ses pensées : le « gardien de la nuit » se trouvait forcé de prendre des vacances.

\- Merci « doc », fit-elle avec ironie.

Donatello se releva, l'invitant à le suivre. Kessie fut prise de légers vertiges en se relevant. Elle se sentait épuisée. La suite d'événements de ces dernières semaines s'ajoutant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avaient vidée de toute énergie, surtout qu'elle dormait rarement plus de trois heures par "nuit". Cependant sa curiosité la maintint en éveil alors qu'elle sortit de la salle d'acupuncture et traversa le salon pour rejoindre les trois autres à l'entrée du repaire.

\- Vous...vivez dans les égouts ? demanda Kessie en baladant son regard dans la pièce.

Sous la voûte de béton évoluait un décor dont elle n'était pas capable de douter: bien que plongé dans l'obscurité, tout y respirait la joie de vivre, que ce soit le canapé et les tables passes faites en boîtes de pizza, les piles de jeux vidéos et de films. Des posters psychédéliques coloraient les murs ternes, une boule à facettes au plafond tournait sur elle-même, projetant dans l'ombre des éclats de lumière bleuté au sol. Des drapeaux noirs et blancs accrochés au-dessus du canapé, un jeu de fléchettes, des sweat-shirs posés négligemment sur un des sièges en forme de sushis, des restes de pizzas qui traînaient sur la table, ainsi que quelques bandes-dessinées et une Game Boy... Kessie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y retrouvant la même innocence et la même créativité qu'un enfant à qui l'on demanderait de construire une maison avec ce qu'il a sous la main tout en arrivant à produire quelque chose d'à la fois beau, confortable et presque magique.

\- Oui, dit Donatello. Ce n'est pas très grand et très luxueux...mais c'est chez nous.

\- C'est pas mal, laissa t-elle seulement paraître avant de rajouter : Mais je croyais que c'était les crocodiles qui vivaient dans les égouts.

\- Des crocodiles qui vivent dans les égouts ? N'importe quoi, rit Michelangelo.

Arrivés devant eux, elle réalisa alors qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- Au fait, où est mon masque ? demanda t-elle.

\- On a mis toutes tes affaires là-bas, indiqua Raphael.

\- Bougez pas : je vais les chercher.

Elle courut silencieusement pour rejoindre ses affaires posées dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle constata avec stupeur que le sang avait disparu de son sweatshirt, bien qu'il soit toujours abîmé à l'endroit où la balle l'avait perforée. De même, toutes les armes qui se trouvaient dans son sac étaient immaculées de sang. Elle esquissa discrètement un sourire tout en revêtissant son sweat noir, puis son masque avant de ceinturer son épaule avec la sangle de son sac.

Elle s'apprêta à faire volte-face lorsqu'une force inconnue la jeta en arrière. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, une créature venait de se jeter sur elle, une main crochue, à la paume entourée de bandages la balançant contre le sol. Des doigts bruns rachitiques mais puissants terminés par des ongles noirs acérés la saisirent par le col et l'obligea à faire face à une créature de cauchemar qui ressemblait...à un rat géant. Dont les yeux noirs dépourvus de pupille, illuminés seulement par une lueur dangeureuse, la perçaient de son regard menaçant.

\- Qui es-tu et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?!

La panique étrangla le son de sa voix.

\- Laisse-moi partir !

Elle tenta de faire un geste pour se saisir de sa crosse de hockey mais la queue rêche du rat attrapa fermement son poignet. Alertés par les cris, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello se ruèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

\- Non, non, non ! Père ! Elle est avec nous ! cria Leonardo.

\- C'est une amie ! s'écria Raphael.

\- Vous vous rappelez le cinglé qui s'occupe des Dragons Pourpres ? « L'assassin psychopathe ». Bah c'est lui...enfin elle.

« Père ?! » se demanda Kessie dans un premier temps, la respiration saccadée.  
« ...amie ? » se demanda t-elle dans un second temps en observant la tortue au bandeau rouge, incrédule.  
Lentement, Splinter scruta le visage épouvanté de Kessie puis la relâcha.  
Confuses, les quatre tortues restèrent immobiles face au regard sévère de leur père. Sans y croire, Kessie observa craintivement le rat géant, vêtu d'un large kimono noir à la doublure jaune, faire les cent pas devant les quatre grands guerriers dont la posture et le regard s'étaient voûtées dans un respect craintif face au rat. Une pierre turquoise pendait au bout d'une chaîne autour de son cou, incrustée dans un symbole en relief qui ressemblait à une tortue et rebondissait sur son poitrail au rythme de sa marche imposante.

\- Expliquez-vous tout de suite ! cria Splinter en arrivant devant Michelangelo.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est Donnie qui l'a vue le premier ! s'exclama le benjamin.

\- Quoi mais...espèce de balance ! siffla Donatello sans y croire.

\- Aucun humain ne devrait connaître notre existence ! Combien de fois je vous l'ai répété !

\- Elle est avec nous, père, répéta Leonardo.

Résigné, il avoua leur escapade au zoo pour arrêter les Dragons Pourpres. Comment Kessie les avait aidé à leur échapper. Comment ils avaient rencontré ce justicier peu commun.

\- Elle était seule à combattre les Dragons Pourpres et nous avons décidé de l'aider...Et la nuit dernière, des Dragons Pourpres lui ont tiré dessus et nous l'avons amenée ici pour la soigner... Voilà, conclut Leonardo.

Craintivement, les quatre frères attendirent la sentence de Splinter, dont le regard supposait silencieusement les dix heures de Ha-Shi pour avoir désobéi à leur maître. Une nouvelle fois.  
Après un long silence perplexe, le rat regarda la jeune fille qui esquissa un mouvement de recul...puis Splinter ferma les yeux s'inclina légèrement face à Kessie à la surprise générale des cinq combattants.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir aidé mes fils...et je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour mon mauvais accueil de tout à l'heure, s'excusa Splinter, l'air sincèrement désolé.

Stupéfaite, Kessie se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, persuadée qu'elle ne méritait pas autant de respect.

\- Pas de problème, dit Kessie en se massant la nuque en souriant. J'ai l'habitude de me faire attaquer en ce moment...et ils m'ont pas mal aidé aussi.

Cependant, n'étant toujours pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:

\- D'accord donc...vous vous êtes des tortues. Votre père n'est pas une tortue mais... un rat. Et votre mère, c'est quoi, du coup ?

\- Et la tienne ? rétorqua Raphael.

\- Raph ! Un peu de compréhension !

\- Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ces questions débiles ?

\- C'est notre père adoptif, expliqua Leonardo. Et...notre sensei.

\- Sensei ? demanda Kessie, un peu perdue.

De nouveau, elle fut prise de vertiges.

\- Assieds-toi, jeune fille, dit Splinter en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kessie écouta attentivement l'histoire du rat sans chercher à l'interrompre. Elle sirota à peine la canette de jus d'orange que Michelangelo lui avait gentiment proposé, fascinée par l'histoire invraisemblable et pourtant réelle que racontait talentueusement le rat. Comment quatre tortues de laboratoire avaient trouvé refuge dans les égouts pour devenir des chevaliers d'écaille.

\- Et toi comment t'en es arrivée à devenir une justicière masquée ? demanda Raphael avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh, c'est pas une histoire très intéressante...Disons qu'un jour, je me suis levée, j'ai entendu parler de ces héros qui avaient sauvé New-York et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas moi ? ». Voilà ce qui arrive quand en plus, on lit trop de comics, dit Kessie avec un sourire ironique.

Alors que les tortues se regardèrent avec fierté, flattées par l'engouement qu'ils avaient pu provoquer, seul Leonardo observait Kessie d'un air grave. Le faux sourire ironique de l'humaine ne le trompait pas. Il n'avait pas oublié la haine infernale qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux la veille : « Ils ont ruiné ma vie » avait-elle lâché dans sa colère. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas disposée à leur raconter plus sur elle et Leonardo avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie au premier inconnu.

\- Alors les Dragons Pourpres qui t'ont tiré dessus hier sont venus d'eux-mêmes pour t'attaquer ? demanda Splinter avec un air concerné.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Kessie. D'habitude c'est moi qui les attrape et leur met une raclée, mais cette fois, c'était l'inverse.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont à ta recherche, dit Leonardo en posant sur la joueuse de hockey un regard préoccupé.

\- Ouais, ces gars, ils te cherchaient des crosses !

Tous se tournèrent vers Michelangelo. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser sortir des trucs pareils.

\- Celle-là était hardcore, Mikey, grommela Donatello, désespéré en appuyant son front dans la paume de sa main.

\- Encore une comme ça et t'es plus mon frère. J'te préviens, je plaisante pas, tonna Raphael.

\- Bah quoi ? Admettez que c'était bien trouvé ! Hé ! J'suis sûr qu'y en a au moins un de vous qui y a pensé !

Kessie secoua la tête avec un sourire puis, reprenant sérieusement la discussion:

\- Je crois que cette fois, ces gars me cherchaient et...je crois que je sais pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu t'amuses à les déglinguer depuis quelques temps peut-être ? dit Raphael.

\- Oui il y a de ça. Mais...il y a autre chose.

Elle sentit les regards à la fois intrigués et préoccupés des guerriers. Elle s'agita légèrement sur son siège avant d'expliquer:

\- Il y a quelques nuits, j'ai suivi des Dragons Pourpres et j'ai trouvé une de leurs bases. J'ai réussi à m'y infiltrer pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

\- Attends : tu t'es infiltrée chez les Dragons Pourpres comme ça, sans aucun plan ? Toute seule ? dit Leonardo, sans y croire.

\- Ouep. Comme une grande. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais c'est là où j'ai pu entendre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enlever des animaux du zoo pour des sortes d'expériences bizarres...Et j'ai même réussi à leur piquer un truc.

Devinant la question silencieuse des tortues, elle se pencha pour plonger sa main dans la poche arrière de son sac de sport.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Michelangelo.

\- J'en sais trop rien...mais ça les a mis sacrément en rogne quand ils ont vu que ça avait disparu, dit-elle en riant alors que ses doigts saisirent l'objet en question et l'extirpèrent du sac.

Un froid envahit soudain le repaire.  
Kessie tenait entre ses doigts une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert presque fluorescent leur étant beaucoup trop familier.

\- Bah quoi, vous en faites une tête ? dit Kessie en constatant les expressions des cinq créatures qui se décomposaient devant elle.

\- C'est impossible, dit Raphael, refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

\- Le seul mutagène qui existe encore se trouve dans notre sang, dit Leonardo. Comment est-ce possible que...

\- Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...Quelqu'un fabrique du mutagène. Le Projet Renaissance a été relancé ? demanda Donatello en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Mais les labos de Sacks ont été détruits ! Sacks et Shredder sont morts ! Comment c'est possible ? dit Raphael.

\- Kessie, tu as vu autre chose là-bas ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Non, désolé...Je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps pour pas me faire repérer...

Elle comprit que la nouvelle qu'elle leur apportait ne les enchantait pas. En particulier Raphael dont la masse musculeuse se releva, tourna en rond dans le salon puis, de rage, donna un coup de poing dans un mur, en y imprimant une fissure profonde.

\- Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien ! rugit-il, la déception animant chacune des cicatrices sur son visage effaré.

\- Raphael, du calme, lui ordonna Splinter avec calme.

Kessie observa Raphael avec des yeux agrandis, cependant pas impressionnés.

\- Tu sais où se trouve leur base ? demanda Leonardo d'un air soucieux.

\- Oui... mais pourquoi je te le dirais ? C'est pas mes affaires. Après tout, je « laisse faire les professionnels », pas vrai ? fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle constata d'un coup d'oeil malicieux l'effet de ses paroles sur Leonardo. Ce dernier soupira de résignation.

\- D'accord, ça va : excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça, dit Leonardo avec humilité. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur ce que trament les Dragons Pourpres...et on va avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup-ci.

Cette phrase sembla avoir un effet magique sur Kessie qui perdit aussitôt son sourire arrogant.  
Elle le regarda presque incrédule puis proposa :

\- Ok, alors...je viendrai avec vous lors de la prochaine mission et je vous guiderai jusqu'à leur base.

\- Marché conclu, dit Leonardo en avançant sa main.

Kessie hésita un instant. Puis elle posa sa main (qui faisait la longueur du doigt de Leonardo) dans la paume verte de la main de Leonardo qui la referma et la secoua doucement.

\- Je vais analyser ce mutagène, dit Donatello. Et si j'arrive à trouver la molécule qui permet la régénération des tissus organiques, je pourrais m'en servir pour soigner la blessure de Kessie plus rapidement.

\- Tu ferais ça ? dit Kessie, avec un élan d'espoir.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit Donatello.

Avec précaution, Kessie confia à Don la fiole de mutagène. Sans perdre plus de temps, ce dernier se leva dans les grincements et les bips habituels des machines qu'il portait sur sa carapace puis se dirigea vers son atelier d'un pas pressé.

\- Il serait sage que tu restes ici pour te reposer et reprendre des forces, dit Splinter. Tu viens de traverser quelque chose de douloureux.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Je voudrais pas déranger, dit Kessie.

\- Mais non, tu déranges pas : fais comme chez toi ! fit Michelangelo. Tiens, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

Kessie acquiesça en se relevant doucement. En passant à côté du mutant au bandeau rouge, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lâcher:

\- Une « amie » hein ?

\- T'emballe pas. J'ai dit ça comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose, bougonna Raphael avec nonchalance.

Kessie ne répondit rien. Cependant, un coin de ses lèvres se releva en observant le mutant tourner les yeux d'un air grognon tandis que Michelangelo saisissait sa main pour l'emporter dans le repaire.

\- Leonardo ? Pourrais-je te parler en privé ? demanda Splinter à Leonardo.

Le leader acquiesça en s'écartant un peu, redoutant à l'avance les mots du sensei.

\- Vous êtes remontés à la surface sans m'en informer...

\- Le Ha-Shi, c'est ça ? devina Leonardo.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez trouvé une nouvelle alliée.

Splinter avait observé Kessie avec intérêt : peu à peu, la méfiance laissait place à la curiosité. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de situations dans laquelle ses fils se retrouveraient, il avait imaginé divers dangers que pouvaient représenter les humains...mais qu'un humain devienne leur allié et combatte à leurs côtés ? C'était un cas de figure qu'il n'avait pas imaginé et auquel il ne s'était pas préparé.

\- Cependant, prenez garde : un être humain n'a pas les mêmes facultés qu'un mutant. Si tu décides de la prendre avec vous dans vos missions, tu en deviens autant responsable que pour tes frères. Je compte sur toi, Leonardo, pour former une équipe soudée.

La tortue au bandeau bleu baissa le regard dans sa réflexion. Puis les releva, le regard responsable.

\- Compris maître.

Avec un sourire, Splinter posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait partir.

Lorsque Leonardo revint au salon, Raphael l'interpella aussitôt:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Qu'on doit veiller sur elle. Avant de partir en mission, il faudrait qu'on essaye de la connaître un peu plus, dit Leonardo. Voir si ça peut marcher. Et qu'on lui apprenne à faire du bon travail, pour changer.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda Raphael, cachant difficilement sa curiosité.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Leonardo avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

_And voilà. Chapitre légèrement plus court que les derniers. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre suivant et qu'il n'aura pas de retard.  
Enfin bref, comme d'hab, je vous laisse à vos reviews, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. A toute!_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dance This Dance

_Hey les gens !  
Mon cadeau de Noël arrive en avance avec ce chapitre qui arrive plus tôt et qui est plus long que je ne l'avais pensé. Suite à une certaine "insistance", je me suis retrouvée à le publier le mercredi !  
Bref, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Qu'il est un peu « spécial », peut-être, par rapport aux autres ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment essayé de m'appliquer le plus possible pour vous offrir un beau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.  
En vous souhaitant comme d'habitude une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : DANCE THIS DANCE**

* * *

Kessie se laissa entraîner par Michelangelo qui lui présenta le repaire avec excitation. Les couleurs, les formes, tout cet environnement hétéroclite lui donnait le tournis. Se retrouver ainsi propulsée dans le repaire de ses héros lui donnait l'impression de rêver. Rapidement, Michelangelo la ramena à la salle d'acupuncture, constatant sa fatigue et son besoin de se reposer, non sans lui laisser à disposition le « minimum vital » (c'est-à-dire une orangeade, une assiette de pizza, une console de jeux vidéos et un comic). Cependant, Kessie n'y toucha pas et passa la matinée à somnoler, trop épuisée pour bouger et trop extatique pour s'endormir.

Quelques heures passèrent et le rideau qui recouvrait l'entrée de la salle d'acupuncture s'écarta discrètement, tiré par la main de Donatello, recouverte de sa mitaine en cuir portant un dispositif étrange, fait à partir de télécommandes. Kessie se releva légèrement, remarquant qu'il tenait une seringue dans son autre main.

\- Salut, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Tu t'es reposée ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bonne nouvelle : j'ai réussi à trouver le composant du mutagène qui permet l'auto-guérison. D'après mes calculs, en te l'injectant directement, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver l'usage de ton épaule en un clin d'oeil.

Elle acquiesça alors que l'étrange tortue s'accroupissait à son côté. Après un instant de méfiance, elle le laissa saisir son bras sans véritable résistance.

\- Le mutagène...est ce que vous avez dans le sang, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kessie.

\- Oui...mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te transformera pas en mutant, la rassura Donatello en cherchant la veine sur son bras.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-elle.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais serra légèrement les dents au moment où l'aiguille entra dans sa peau. Donnie le remarqua et s'empressa de lui dire :

\- Désolé, ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de te maltraiter.

\- Oh pas de problème, dit-elle. J'aime bien moi.

Quand elle remarqua la façon dont Donnie leva ses yeux vers elle, elle réalisa que sa phrase n'était pas du tout sortie comme elle l'aurait voulu.

\- ...C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, ajouta t-elle immédiatement, se sentant rougir de honte malgré elle. Je veux dire que ça ne m'embête pas que tu...enfin...

Donnie la regarda se perdre dans ses explications, éveillant l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais peu à peu, elle fit silence et ressentit quelque chose d'étrange :  
la blessure sur son épaule bouillonnait...comme si sa peau se régénérait. Incrédule, elle palpa le pansement sur épaule, se permettant d'appuyer assez fort.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda Donatello.

\- Et comment que ça a marché, murmura Kessie.

Elle se leva d'un bond, saisit sa batte de baseball et la fit danser du bout de son bras, amusée.

\- Génial ! dit-elle en faisant tourner son épaule avec excitation, se sentant soudainement en pleine forme.

\- Du coup, ces bandages auront pas servi longtemps, dit Donatello. Je vais te les enlever.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Kessie, gagnant un regard interrogateur de la part de Donnie.

Ce dernier la fixa, intrigué.

\- Je...j'aimerais le garder quand même. Tu sais, au cas où.

Donatello s'interrogea sur la demande de l'humaine mais ne s'y opposa pas.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais il se rappela de quelque chose et lui dit :

\- Au fait...Léo a demandé à ce que tu nous retrouves dans le dojo tout à l'heure.

* * *

Non sans s'interroger sur ce que lui voulait Leonardo, Kessie échangea son tee-shirt déchiré contre un débardeur noir qu'elle gardait toujours au fond de son sac. Elle le revêtit : d'ordinaire, elle ne découvrait jamais ses bras nus, de peur qu'on lui pose trop de questions sur les nombreuses cicatrices et blessures qui les ornaient. Mais la chaleur du repaire (au sens physique comme figuré) et la convivialité dont faisaient preuve ses hôtes étranges l'invitèrent à se mettre plus à l'aise.  
C'était bizarre: tout ce qui lui était familier se trouvait à la surface. Son monde lui semblait bien loin et elle se retrouvait plongée dans cet univers retiré, sombre et solitaire. Pourtant, elle s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise et en sécurité.

Elle s'observa dans un miroir : son débardeur dévoilait son torse maigre, malgré ses épaules solides, de même que son jean gris délavé et déchiré bien trop grand pour elle. Elle passa la sangle de son lourd sac de sport sur son épaule puis attacha derrière sa tête celles de son masque de hockey qu'elle releva sur son front.

Kessie quitta ensuite la salle d'acupuncture puis se guida au son des claquements des armes pour traverser le repaire jusqu'au dojo. C'était un immense endroit, une grande pièce hexagonale aux murs recouverts de graffitis bariolés, aux couleurs psychédéliques et au plafond indiscernable à travers les labyrinthes de tuyaux qui serpentaient perpendiculairement dans les hauteurs. De grands idéogrammes chinois peints à la peinture noire ornaient les vannes de métal. Sur l'un des murs était disposée l'armurerie, alignant différents présentoirs pour les différentes armes des tortues. Raphael et Michelangelo étaient en train de livrer un combat d'entraînement sous l'oeil calme et attentif de Donatello et de Leonardo.  
La jeune fille s'appuya discrètement contre le mur en observant la précision dont ils faisaient preuve. La fluidité des mouvements témoignait de leurs années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux. Leonardo nota sa présence et se rapprocha subtilement d'elle, les bras croisés, sans quitter ses frères du regard.  
Kessie nota son rapprochement et en profita pour lui murmurer :

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment des ninjas.

\- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? demanda Leonardo avec un sourire.

\- De quoi ? Des tortues ninjas ? Pff, il en faut plus que ça pour m'étonner, dit-elle avec ironie.

La tortue au bandeau bleu inspecta en souriant le visage de Kessie. Même s'il paraissait toujours sombre et fermé, elle semblait plus reposée et la lueur tranquille dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle s'habituait peu à peu à leur « existence » et que leur présence ne l'effrayait plus.  
Leonardo dévia ses yeux bleu de la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se jeta à l'eau :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Surprise, Kessie le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un entraînement ninja, à nous cinq. Ça te dit ? proposa Leonardo.

Incrédule, Kessie le regarda pour essayer de comprendre s'il était sérieux ou pas.

\- Vous êtes pas des Dragons Pourpres, fit remarquer Kessie.

\- Bien observé, dit Leonardo. Et alors ?

\- J'ai aucun intérêt à me battre contre vous.

\- Ce n'est pas un vrai combat. Vois ça plutôt comme...une sorte de jeu.

\- C'est pas toi qui me reprochais de pas prendre tout ça au sérieux ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Mais j...

\- Non merci, refusa Kessie le plus poliment qu'elle put. J'ai...j'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant.

Elle fit demi-tour sous le regard impuissant de Leonardo. La tortue au bandeau rouge qui avait surpris la conversation interrompit son combat avec Michelangelo qui observa également l'humaine avec ses grands yeux bleu bébé. Raphael rangea les saï à sa ceinture en suivant Kessie du regard.

\- Ouais c'est ça, reste dans ton coin, lui asséna Raphael avant de lancer avec un rictus : De toute façon, on va quand même pas se battre contre une_ fille_.

Kessie s'arrêta net, tiquant sous la remarque. Scandalisé, Leonardo se retourna aussitôt vers Raphael, prêt à lui décocher un reproche cinglant...lorsqu'il aperçut le clin d'oeil imperceptible de son frère. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

\- Oh...oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Raphael, reprit Leonardo d'une forte voix théâtrale en observant Kessie du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire malin. Après tout, ce serait trop _déséquilibré_. Pas vrai, Michelangelo ?

\- Ouaaaaais, on voudrait pas la faire _pleurer comme une petite fillette_, rajouta Michelangelo avec une voix volontairement aigue et parodique pour entrer dans le jeu de ses frères, sous l'oeil néanmoins mécontent de Donnie.

\- Ok, lequel d'entre vous j'éclate en premier ? lança Kessie d'une voix menaçante en brandissant sa crosse de hockey tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les tortues.

\- Ohlah doucement ! Doucement ! On plaisantait ! fit Leonardo en arrêtant la batte de Kessie qui s'abattait déjà sur son bras. Du calme. C'était pour te faire marcher.  
Kessie, le regard plein de haine, jugea elle-même du regard de Leonardo. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce dernier était sincère, dépourvu de toute suffisance, de toute moquerie à son égard, elle se calma.

\- Ok, ça va, c'est bon, j'veux bien essayer votre « entraînement » dit Kessie en amenant la main jusqu'à son masque de hockey pour l'abaisser sur son visage.  
Mais Leonardo la reprit aussitôt :

\- Par contre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ce masque.

\- Ah oui ? fit Kessie avec un oeil rebelle. Pourquoi ça ? Vous gardez bien le vôtre, vous !

Face à cet argument, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello et Leonardo se lancèrent entre eux un même regard perplexe. Le leader n'y répondit que par un faible :

\- Oui mais nous...c'est pas pareil.

\- Ben voyons, ricana Kessie en croisant les bras. J'peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle rit intérieurement face à l'expression embêtée de Leonardo, comme s'il cherchait à toute vitesse une réponse cohérente pour désamorcer son argument.

\- Parce que nous... notre masque représente notre attachement au bushido. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Au « bouche-qui-quoi » ? répéta Kessie sans comprendre.

\- Bu-shi-do, articula Leonardo. Il s'agit du code éthique des ninjas, un code moral qui est à la base du ninjutsu qui dicte non seulement notre manière de combattre mais également notre comportement au quotidien et qui repose sur neuf principes.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'il énonçait ces principes.

\- _Chujitsu. Yuukan. Ken. Sonchoo. Meiyo. Seijitsu. Shinsetsu. Tadashi. Seigyo, _récita Leonardo_. _Ce qui signifie :Loyauté. Courage. Modestie. Respect. Honneur. Sincérité. Bienveillance. Droiture. Et... _contrôle de soi_.

Leonardo insista sur les trois derniers mots avec assez de puissance pour que Kessie se sente concernée.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Raphael eut droit à l'habituel coup d'oeil réprobateur de Leonardo lui rappelant que cette insistance lui était également destinée. Il laissa échapper un grognement désintéressé.

\- Ton masque, dit Leonardo en levant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille au niveau de son visage, représente à peu de choses près l'inverse de toutes ces valeurs et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien à faire dans un dojo.

Il soutint le regard noir de la jeune fille, bien décidé à ne pas baisser le sien avant elle.  
A sa grande surprise, Kessie détourna le regard plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait, retira son masque et le posa sur la marche qui séparait le salon du dojo, puis s'avança en se redressant. L'étonnement de Leonardo redoubla lorsqu'il inspecta le visage découvert de Kessie. En effet, sur ce visage couvert d'égratignures, il se serait attendu à voir se dessiner un sourire arrogant accompagné de ce regard déterminé qu'il lui avait connu. Or, il fut surpris de voir s'avancer la jeune combattante sans un sourire, l'oeil habité par une certaine inquiétude : il n'était pas habituée à voir une Kessie qui n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Cependant elle se reprit rapidement en reprenant une expression désabusée, levant la tête vers chaque tortue en faisant tourner sa crosse.

\- Vous m'avez pas répondu : lequel j'éclate en premier ?

\- Je crois que Donatello se fera un plaisir d'ouvrir la danse dit Michelangelo en le poussant en avant.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

\- Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, lui chuchota Michelangelo avec un clin d'oeil complice.

\- La ferme, Mikey, le somma aussitôt Donatello.

Alors que Donatello se plaçait face à Kessie, Leonardo s'avança entre son frère et la combattante pour expliquer les règles.

\- Le but de l'entraînement est simple : il suffit de toucher l'adversaire à trois reprises pour gagner le combat.

\- Pas de problème, dit Kessie avec un sourire confiant.

\- J'ai pas fini, reprit Leonardo en la regardant avec attention. Il est interdit de faire mal. Si jamais l'un des coups blesse l'autre, le point revient à l'adversaire.

Comprenant les intentions de Leonardo, Donatello acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En revanche, la mâchoire de Kessie se décrocha et ses yeux s'emplirent d'indignation.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est bidon !

\- C'est comme ça. Les zones autorisées : ventre, carapace...ou dos, épaules, bras et jambes. On évite les mains, les pieds, le cou, le visage...et les « parties sensibles », ajouta Leonardo en baissant la voix.

Kessie, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière précision, faillit sourire sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Moi aussi j'ai « des parties sensibles », jugea t-elle bon de rappeler.

\- On fera attention, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Leonardo. L'important n'est pas de gagner ou de perdre : c'est ce qui se passe entre le début et la fin du combat qui importe.

« Le but n'est pas de vous détruire les uns les autres mais de vous enrichir de vos erreurs ainsi que celles des autres. Vous battre ensemble vous apprend à connaître vos partenaires, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, mais également à mieux vous connaître vous. » leur avait dit Splinter. Leonardo avait réfléchi aux paroles de leur sensei. Puis il avait songé que joindre Kessie à cet entraînement était le meilleur moyen d'instaurer un dialogue entre eux et d'apprendre à connaître leur future alliée. Si vraiment ils étaient amenés à combattre ensemble, il fallait d'abord qu'ils combattent « avec » elle, ne serait-ce que pour tester leur compatibilité.  
Un silence étrange s'installa dans le dojo, dont l'atmosphère parfumée par les bougies orientales se satura de l'ébullition des esprits des quatre tortues et de l'humaine à la perspective des combats, alors que Kessie brandissait sa crosse et que Donatello se mettait en position de garde flegmatiquement. Kessie se sentit fébrile, non seulement en observant son adversaire atypique, tellement plus grand et plus expérimenté qu'elle, mais également en notant les regards des trois autres tortues sur elle. L'appréhension lui tordit le ventre.

\- Quand vous voulez, dit Leonardo.

Après quelques instants d'un silence électrique, le génie du groupe esquissa deux pas, faisant tourner son arme qui s'arrêta juste à temps pour toucher l'épaule de Kessie, celle qui n'était pas couverte par les bandages. La jeune fille n'avait pas esquissé un geste, paralysée par le trac. Elle regarda le bô de Donnie toucher son épaule avec un regard vexé et humilié.

\- Un à zéro, annonça Léo.

Donnie s'écarta, avec une moue désolée :

\- C'est pas grave, ne...

Mais la jeune fille avait repris ses esprits et fonçait maintenant sur lui, arrachant à Donatello un cri de surprise tellement aigu qu'il fit glousser Michelangelo et ricaner Raphael. La tortue au masque violet eut tout juste le temps de saisir son bô à deux mains pour parer le puissant coup de crosse qu'elle voulait abattre sur lui. Surpris d'avoir affaire à autant de résistance, Don serra les dents et appuya sur son arme pour rejeter la jeune fille en arrière. Kessie reprit rapidement son équilibre puis respira profondément.

Leonardo vit clairement que les règles du combat lui donnaient du fil à retordre : cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de frapper à l'aveugle et il ressentit clairement sa frustration de ne pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa violence habituelle. L'entraînement exigeait légèrement plus de subtilité.  
Sa frustration ne calma pourtant pas son habituelle agressivité : au contraire, elle sembla même l'attiser alors qu'elle tenta une nouvelle attaque vers Donnie en abaissant énergiquement sa crosse. Donnie para sans problème les coups qu'elle tenta de lui asséner au plastron, sur les épaules, jusqu'à ce que Kessie amorce une attaque surprise qui percuta l'une de ses genouillères dans un fort claquement.

\- Un à un, annonça Leonardo.

Donatello ne put retenir un coup d'oeil admiratif derrière ses lunettes puis se redressa en faisant tournoyer son arme, dans un mouvement qui fit soubresauter les nombreux fils électriques qui retombaient sur son plastron ocre. Kessie, qui n'espérait même pas réussir à le toucher, mit son premier point sur le compte de la chance.

Cependant, Donatello qui analysait ses gestes et son comportement, savait que la chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : elle était peut-être plus petite et moins musclée qu'eux, mais sa vitesse et son agilité compensaient largement sa stature. De plus, la puissance de ses coups n'était certes pas celle d'un mutant mais prouvait qu'elle était plus robuste que sa silhouette frêle ne le laissait croire.  
Sous l'oeil attentif de Leonardo, Michelangelo et Raphael, l'humaine enchaîna les attaques contre leur frère qui évitait ses coups avec soin, leurs armes s'entrechoquant dans de grands bruits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'atteigne plus violemment sur sa carapace brune, juste en-dessous de son attirail technologique. Donatello dut sûrement laisser échapper une légère grimace de douleur à ce moment-là car Leonardo fit remarquer à Kessie d'un air sévère :

\- Hé ! J'avais dit qu'on ne faisait pas mal !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, fit précipitamment Donnie en se relevant avec un sourire. Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire mal.

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Kessie avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre de nouveau sur son adversaire à carapace. Ça faisait deux points pour elle.  
Donatello plissa les yeux en l'observant tourner autour de lui, analysant sa technique de combat : elle manquait de précision, ses mouvements étaient parfois maladroits, elle n'avait manifestement aucune connaissance en arts martiaux. Mais elle comptait avant tout sur son instinct qui la guidait plutôt bien dans ses mouvements et elle semblait dotée d'une souplesse et d'une fougue qui lui conférait une vitalité supplémentaire au combat. Lui aussi avait cependant remarqué sa difficulté à doser la puissance de ses coups et la laissa prendre son temps pour la prochaine attaque. Sûrement passa t-il trop de temps à y réfléchir car il pensa à peine à se défendre lorsqu'elle se jeta une nouvelle fois devant lui et que sa crosse, dans leurs enchaînements, percuta la protection qu'il portait à l'épaule gauche.

\- Trois, dit Leonardo.

Sans y croire, Kessie remarqua Leonardo lui adresser un hochement de tête encourageant, Michelangelo l'applaudir avec ferveur et Donatello s'incliner devant elle respectueusement. Raphael en revanche resta impassible, les bras croisés, en fixant l'humaine. Kessie reprit sa respiration.

\- Bien joué, glissa discrètement Donatello à la jeune fille.

Surprise, Kessie chercha son regard derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

\- C'était rien, lui rétorqua t-elle.

Donnie se releva puis rejoignit ses frères en calant son bô à la sangle de sa carapace.

\- T'as pas assez attaqué, lui fit remarquer Raphael.

\- Avoue que t'as été gentil avec elle, Donnie, lui susurra aussitôt Michelangelo avec un clin d'oeil entendu. Quel gentleman !

\- Toi, si tu continues, je t'enfonce mon bô dans le...

\- Michelangelo, à toi, dit Leonardo avant que Donatello ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt sans manquer de narguer son frère du regard, laissant sur le bord un Donnie exaspéré. La tortue au bandeau orange se plaça devant Kessie dans un léger balancer d'épaules et un grand sourire, toujours partant pour un entraînement.

\- Allez-y !

D'emblée, Kessie fut prise de court par l'attaque foudroyante de Michelangelo. Ce dernier vrilla dans une pirouette acrobatique avant que le manche d'un de ses nunchakus la percute au bras.

\- Et de un ! lança Michelangelo.

Estomaquée par la vitesse de Michelangelo, elle eut tout juste le temps de se reprendre tandis que l'énergique ninja bondissait autour d'elle avant de l'attaquer. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter ces armes inhabituelles, qui lui inspiraient une certaine peur. Kessie se releva, mais eut beau balancer sa crosse de droite à gauche, elle ne réussit pas à toucher Michelangelo qui ne tenait pas en place plus de deux secondes. Les chaînes d'un des nunchakus s'entourèrent autour de sa cheville. Une seconde après, entraînée par la prise, Kessie glissa et se retrouva au tapis alors que Michelangelo tapota un de ses manches de nunchakus contre sa jambe.

\- Et de deux ! lança t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Hé ! Ça compte pas ça ! protesta Kessie en pointant du doigt la tortue au bandeau orange.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça compte ! Mauvaise joueuse !

Une vague de colère monta en Kessie.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis une mauvaise joueuse !

Elle laissa sa colère l'envahir et courir jusque dans sa crosse de hockey qui sembla revigorée lorsqu'elle tenta une nouvelle attaque vers Michelangelo qui, surpris par cette soudaine agressivité, ne leva pas les nunchakus à temps pour arrêter le coup qui le toucha au plastron, manquant de casser les lunettes de soleil accrochées à son collier de coquillages.

\- Deux à un.

Leonardo observait les combats avec la plus grande attention. Il nota le comportement de Kessie. Ce manque de technique, cette rage, cette ardeur au combat...il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

\- Et de trois ! s'exclamait Michelangelo avec un sourire triomphant après avoir plaqué Kessie au sol. Et le vainqueur est Mikey ! Merci, merci !

\- Mikey, un peu de modestie, le gronda doucement Leonardo.

\- Ça va, je plaisante : t'auras droit à ta revanche plus tard, promit Michelangelo en aidant Kessie à se relever.

\- Y'a intérêt, rétorqua Kessie en se massant la nuque avec amertume.

Cependant, malgré sa défaite, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Dans le dojo qui s'était peu à peu empli d'une effervescence particulière, les quatre ninjas également ressentirent un étrange entrain pendant cet entraînement si inhabituel.

\- Ok, murmura Raphael avec un début de sourire, à m...

\- Mon tour maintenant, dit fermement Leonardo.

Raphael observa son frère le dépasser avec un froncement d'yeux mécontent, le regard noir.

Alors que Michelangelo rejoignait ses deux autres frères sur le bord, Leonardo se redressa face à Kessie. Cette dernière s'était déjà figée en position de combat, mais Léo remarqua la sueur qui commençait à faire briller son front et les muscles de ses bras se crisper légèrement tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

\- Tu veux pas faire une pause ? demanda Leonardo d'un ton anxieux.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es déjà fatigué ? se moqua Kessie.

Malgré lui, Leonardo se surprit à sourire face au cran de l'humaine.  
Le grincement métallique des armes de Leonardo qu'il sortit de leur fourreau fit cependant légèrement reculer Kessie : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre contre des armes blanches. Elle rangea sa crosse de hockey et chercha, sans quitter Leonardo du regard, une arme plus adaptée. Elle opta pour un club de golf au bout rond et contondant. Puis se remit en garde contre lui.  
Leonardo intensifia son regard bleu océan avant de lancer une première attaque.  
Kessie repoussa aussitôt son katana et le bout de son club percuta les côtes de Leonardo. Cependant, Léo lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle avait compris les règles.

\- Un à zéro, lança t-elle.

Mais Leonardo écarta rapidement sa crosse d'un de ses katanas tandis que la lame du deuxième katana l'atteignit sur les côtes, d'un geste net et précis, indolore.

\- Un à un, dit-il posément en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Kessie recula pour prendre de l'élan, souffla, puis tenta de toucher le ninja au bandeau bleu. Alors qu'ils enchaînaient leurs mouvements, Leonardo remarqua qu'elle prenait peu à peu de l'assurance mais que ses coups également devenaient peu à peu de plus en plus forts. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour arrêter sa lame au niveau de son poignet.

\- Deux, fit Leonardo. Concentre-toi.

Kessie avait en effet de plus en mal à se concentrer, notamment à cause de son esprit perturbé, en ébullition sous le frisson du combat qu'elle menait contre le leader du groupe. Ce dernier arriva à son niveau et son katana fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises, l'obligeant même à se baisser et à s'accroupir plusieurs fois pour éviter les coups. Après quelques passes, Kessie comprit que Leonardo était en train de tester ses réflexes. La jeune fille saisit alors son arme à deux mains et chargea de manière si inattendue et peu académique que Leonardo ne vit pas le coup arriver et toquer son plastron dans un bruit sourd.

\- Deux à deux, lâcha Kessie dans un grand sourire narquois, fière de sa performance.

Aussitôt, la tortue au masque bleu s'arracha de Kessie avec un regard sévère.

\- Plus de contrôle, réclama Leonardo d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Mais Kessie n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ces trois mots suffirent à éveiller son esprit naturel de contradiction qui l'incitait à faire l'inverse de ce qu'on lui demandait et elle se laissa porter par son habituelle agressivité. Reconnaissant arriver sur lui la Kessie de la vidéo, celle qui avait tué les Dragons Pourpres, Leonardo lui fit un croche-pattes qui la jeta au sol. Mais l'humaine se releva bien rapidement, son arme prête à partir.  
Il profita d'une attaque maladroite pour la faire tomber une seconde fois au sol. Immobilisée par un genou sur son dos, Kessie eut beau se débattre, elle se retrouva ensuite coincée sous le bras de Leonardo, si près qu'elle put détailler les formes noires d'un tatouage dont les symboles épousaient avec fluidités les reliefs de ses muscles. La tortue attendit quelques instants que l'humaine cesse ses coups d'épaules, fit tourner le katana entre ses doigts puis appuya simplement le bout du manche de son arme contre le dos de Kessie.

\- Trois, lui dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se releva puis lui proposa sa main pour la relever. Cependant, Kessie choisit de se relever seule en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Ok, mon tour, dit Raphael en étirant ses bras massifs.

\- Raph, non, dit Léo.

\- Pourquoi ?! demanda Raphael scandalisé. Je veux me battre contre elle moi aussi !

Leonardo s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose quand :

\- Ça tombe bien...

D'un même mouvement, Leonardo et Raphael se tournèrent vers Kessie. La jeune fille fixait la tortue au masque rouge avec une assurance à toute épreuve.

\- J'avais envie de me battre contre toi, moi aussi, dit Kessie.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un même regard.  
Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kessie, si petite et si frêle dans ses vêtements trop grands pour elle, et Raphael dont les muscles semblaient en permanence prêts à éclater... non sans une certaine inquiétude.  
Il hésita longuement mais comprit, au vu de la même agitation qui faisait briller le regard de l'humaine et de son frère, qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Après un signe de tête résigné, Leonardo rangea son katana dans son fourreau en se dirigeant vers le mur du dojo tandis que Raphael s'avança au milieu pour se positionner face à Kessie.  
Quand Raphael arriva à son niveau, Léo lui chuchota :

\- Rappelle-toi : on ne se bat pas « contre » elle mais « avec » elle.

\- Je sais, grogna t-il en lui balançant un coup d'épaule au passage.

Il se plaça face à Kessie. La jeune fille remarqua que des quatre, Raphael était celui qui portait le moins de de protections : pas de protections aux coudes, ni aux genoux, pas même de chaussures. En promenant son regard sur sa peau où se mêlaient différentes teintes de vert, elle remarqua également que c'était celui dont le corps portait le plus de cicatrices Raphael inspecta lui aussi son adversaire : l'humaine était petite, mince et musclée à la fois. Il remarqua à l'intérieur de son poignet et de son avant-bras un tatouage qu'il n'arriva pas à distinguer, mais surtout des marques innombrables de blessures, de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses qu'il abandonna rapidement de compter.

\- Par contre, dit Raphael en dégainant ses saï avec adresse, je te préviens : j'vais pas te faire de cadeaux parce que t'es une fille.

Il n'obtint de Kessie qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent alors qu'elle rangeait le club de golf, se saisissant de sa crosse de hockey de sa main droite et de sa batte de baseball de sa main gauche.

\- Ok, dit-elle simplement d'une voix presque enfantine. Alors moi non plus j'te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Cela apporta un sourire à Raphael. Regroupés contre le mur du dojo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Leonardo n'avaient cependant pas l'air rassurés le moins du monde.

\- Quand vous voulez, dit Leonardo d'une voix incitant à la prudence.

Cependant, Raphael et Kessie ne bougèrent pas, leurs regards se mettant au défi d'attaquer le premier. Ce fut Kessie qui esquissa le premier mouvement. Raphael fit tourner ses saï qui pourfendirent l'air pour taper durement contre la crosse et la batte de Kessie. Cette dernière, bien qu'effrayée par la puissance de Raphael, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et glissa sous les armes du ninja pour s'en défaire et reprendre une position avantageuse. Raphael la perdit un instant du regard mais anticipa son attaque suivante, lui permettant de toucher son ventre du plat de sa lame.

\- Un, dit Raphael avec un rictus moqueur.

Kessie plissa ses yeux charbonneux et repoussa aussitôt ses saï. Sa batte cogna sa carapace fissurée.

\- Un à un, lui rétorqua t-elle sans sourire

Ses bras se crispèrent sur sa crosse alors qu'elle fixait Raphael. Elle se déplaça en même temps que lui, décrivant un cercle au milieu du dojo. Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello observaient le combat avec anxiété: la force des coups avait monté d'un sérieux cran.  
Kessie fonça à nouveau sur lui, mais le pied de Raphael l'atteignit dans les côtes en la propulsant au sol sous leur regard terrifié.

\- Raph ! le gronda Leonardo. Tu l'as...

\- Non, j'ai rien, fit Kessie en se relevant, s'empêchant de se tenir la côte où Raphael l'avait atteinte.

\- Deux pour moi alors, fit le mutant avec satisfaction.

Raphael évita l'un de ses coups par un saut puis écrasa sa crosse de ses deux saï. Elle réussit à les détourner, non sans effort. Alors que les armes s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans son visage, Kessie esquiva l'attaque et roula en avant. Sa batte cogna derrière la jambe de Raphael.

\- Deux à deux, lui dit-elle en se relevant fièrement. Bah alors, c'est tout ce que t'as à m'offrir ?

Raphael, incrédule, la regarda. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas non plus du regard, tout en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui collait à sa joue.

\- Toi, tu vas arrêter de me chercher! lui lança Raphael en l'attaquant à nouveau.

\- Concentre-toi Raph ! Arrête de bavarder ! lui fit remarquer Leonardo.

\- T'as pas mentionné dans tes règles qu'il fallait pas parler !

\- Parce que si j'l'avais mentionné, tu aurais suivi mes règles ?

\- Peut-être...ou peut-être pas, admit le ninja au bandeau rouge.

Kessie redoubla de puissance dans l'enchaînement de coups que ses deux armes tentaient de porter sur le ninja au bandeau rouge. Raphael se surprit à parer plusieurs de ses coups sans avoir le temps de lui en donner un. Malgré les regards de ses frères qui l'incitaient à se calmer, celui de Kessie lui fit clairement comprendre le message: elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ménage.

Leonardo, Raphael et Michelangelo eurent alors le même sentiment étrange pendant ce combat : Lui utilisait la force brute et elle utilisait la flexibilité de tout son corps pour éviter et rendre les coups. Pourtant, leurs pas et leurs mouvements s'harmonisaient presque dans leur combat, comme si leurs coeurs tambourinaient au même rythme que leur duel. Eux-mêmes semblaient particulièrement s'amuser pendant cette danse étrange et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait l'aîné. A son côté, Donatello s'agrippait nerveusement à son bô, prêt à intervenir si le combat venait à déraper, ce qui semblait pouvoir arriver à tout instant.

C'est ce qui faillit arriver au moment où Raphael et Kessie, ayant apparemment oublié les règles de l'entraînement, s'élancèrent tout deux l'un contre l'autre, leurs armes s'imbriquant et s'écrasant les unes les autres. Cependant, Raphael jeta l'humaine au sol. Ses deux doigts empoignèrent son saï qu'il leva au-dessus de l'humaine dans un cri.

\- RAPH ! s'écrièrent en même temps Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello, terrorisés.

La pointe de son sai s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage de Kessie.  
Ce dernier calma sa respiration pendant que Kessie, les yeux écarquillés, louchait vers l'arme qui avait bien failli se planter dans son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers Raphael dont le visage se décontracta peu à peu. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sa peau verte et ses écailles luisaient presque sous les lumières du dojo alors que son souffle rauque diminuait peu à peu : ses yeux ambrés se ternirent soudainement, épouvanté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Il se perdit dans ses yeux marrons pendant de longues secondes au point de n'être ramené à la réalité par un « poke » sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard, il s'agissait de la crosse de Kessie.

\- Trois, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle avec un sourire malin.

Raphael n'arriva pas à y croire. Soulagés, ses frères reprirent une respiration normale et se levèrent pour s'aligner face à Kessie.

\- Beau combat, dit Leonardo d'une voix grave et satisfaite.

Il s'inclina devant Kessie. Michelangelo et Donatello s'exécutèrent aussitôt à sa suite. Kessie était épuisée mais apprécia leur geste. L'humaine s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, ne refusant pas la bouteille d'eau que Leonardo lui proposa.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vider la bouteille cul-sec, elle s'aperçut que Raphael l'avait approchée, l'air renfrogné. Elle se tendit aussitôt.

\- Oh laisse-moi deviner, l'arrêta tout de suite Kessie avec froideur au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. Tu vas me sortir que t'as été "galant", que tu l'as fait exprès ou un truc du genre ?

\- J'allais pas dire ça, lui sortit Raphael avec sécheresse.

Kessie écarquilla les yeux. Après un silence, la tortue au bandeau rouge s'essuya le front du plat de sa main avant d'admettre:

\- Tu te bas bien...pour une humaine.

\- ...Oh? fit-elle avec un demi-sourire incrédule. Merci. Toi aussi tu te débrouilles...pour une tortue.

C'est alors qu'elle crut le voir faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru voir sur son visage si renfrogné : elle crut le voir lui sourire. Lui sourire _vraiment_. Cependant il se détourna rapidement pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas mais cela suffit à Kessie pour se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

\- Il se fait tard, dit Leonardo. Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez une voiture ? demanda Kessie.

\- Un van, plus exactement, dit Donatello. Viens voir.

Kessie suivit Donnie, suivie de près par Michelangelo. Leonardo et Raphael restèrent légèrement en arrière.

\- En tout cas, si y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur elle, dit Leonardo, c'est qu'on a trouvé ton équivalent féminin, Raph.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je suis pas aussi insupportable.

Leonardo lui adressa un regard éloquent mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le van aux motifs kakis bordés de noir se gara juste en face de l'immeuble vétuste où habitait Kessie.

\- C'est ici ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Oui c'est là, fit Kessie avec un hochement de tête.

Raphael fit coulisser la porte du van, laissant Kessie descendre la haute marche qui la séparait du trottoir. Les ombres tapissaient la rue, faiblement éclairée par quelques réverbères. A cette heure-ci, son quartier était vide, les gens restant cloîtrés chez eux de peur d'être pris d'assaut par des Dragons Pourpres.  
Elle se tourna vers les quatre ninjas avec un regard reconnaissant. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dire merci.

\- Attends ! fit Michelangelo en saisissant un objet entre Leonardo et Donatello. On avait un truc pour toi !

\- Mikey, non ! Le lance pas ! s'exclama Donatello.

Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, Kessie put attraper au vol l'objet que lui avait envoyé Michelangelo tandis que ce dernier bredouillait « ça va, je savais qu'elle allait l'attraper ! » face à son frère qui fulminait contre lui « Mikey, c'est fragile ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui y passe des jours à le faire ! ».  
Elle baissa le regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était un portable, dont les motifs rappelaient ceux d'une carapace blindée.

\- C'est quoi ? Un...un I-Phone ?

\- Un T-Phone, la corrigea Donatello, ou le téléphone le plus performant de tout New-York : GPS intégré, appareil photo, caméra, forfait illimité, lecteur audio, prise jack, toutes les applications à la mode...et accessoirement, il sert à téléphoner aussi.

\- C'est...c'est terriblement gentil de votre part, bredouilla Kessie sans y croire. Mais...pourquoi ?

\- On s'est dit que ce serait plus pratique de rester en contact pour se tenir au courant des agissements des Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo. Après tout, on a une mission qui nous attend et on doit se tenir prêts. _Tous.  
_  
\- Compris, dit Kessie.

Après avoir échangé un signe de tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble. Mais sa main traîna sur la poignée alors que le van redémarrait derrière elle.  
\- Au fait les gars..., fit Kessie en se retournant vers les tortues.

Intrigués, les tortues la dévisagèrent. La jeune fille, gênée, s'avança à nouveau vers eux en se passant la main dans la nuque.

\- Euh...c'est sympa d'avoir bien voulu me soigner et...de pas révéler mon secret, tout ça... Vous êtes cool.

Les tortues sourirent face à cette surprenante initiative timide.

\- C'est normal, dit Leonardo avec un sourire chaleureux. On est dans le même bateau maintenant, et faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Fais attention à toi.

\- J'vais essayer, dit Kessie avec un sourire sans promesse.

Puis elle se détourna et retourna une nouvelle fois devant la porte de son immeuble, incapable de croire que le temps était passé si vite.  
Elle observa le bandage sur son épaule pour se convaincre de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre puis se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir le Shellraiser tourner au coin de la rue.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre!  
J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Je suis en train de choisir un jour de « rendez-vous » pour la sortie des prochains chapitres : soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi... Je verrai !En attendant, je ne préfère pas donner de date précise pour la sortie du prochain chapitre. Disons seulement qu'il devrait arriver en tout cas...l'année prochaine *ricanement*  
N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions sur l'histoire, les personnages, si vous voyez des qualités et des défauts: je prends tout!_  
_Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et à bientôt ! En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux Nowel !_


	10. Chapitre 9 : A Person Without A Care

_Hey les gens !  
Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bananée 2015 à tout le monde ! Bonne année, bonne santé, tout le tralala habituel, j'vais pas vous faire toute la chanson x) vous la connaissez déjà par cœur.  
Sans plus tarder voici la suite avec ce chapitre qui est typiquement le genre de chapitres que j'ai assez de mal à écrire... Il se concentrera plus sur « l'intrigue » de la fic, en quelque sorte. J'espère malgré tout que le premier chapitre de 2015 vous satisfera, car il m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
Ah et je voulais juste préciser aussi que les nouveaux personnages mentionnés sont très librement inspirés des comics/séries, mais sont adaptés selon ma vision de l'histoire pour coller à l'univers des tortues ninjas 2014.  
Bref, j'arrête de vous assommer avec mon blabla et comme d'hab, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous l'apprécierez._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : A PERSON WITHOUT A CARE**

* * *

Dans les bas-fonds de New-York, une sinistre réunion s'organisait.

Ni les odeurs de moisissure, ni l'aspect délabré des murs qui partaient en lambeaux ne semblait avoir repoussé les Dragons Pourpres dans le choix de cet entrepôt désaffecté pour leur repaire. Les hauts plafonds enchevêtrés de châssis métalliques rouillés soutenaient la bâtisse sinistre et quelques néons à la lumière blafarde éclairaient presque avec réticence les repoussantes figures des membres du gang si redouté de New-York. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes s'agglutinaient au centre de la salle, en se jetant des regards menaçants. Ils étaient tous plus musclés les uns que les autres, mais le même dragon sinistre était gravé dans leur peau, au niveau des épaules, du dos, du cou, parfois même sur leur crâne rasé. Leur impatience faisait perler la sueur sur leurs épaules carrées, bâties par les années de délits et de combats à mains nues, éduquées par la vie de la rue. De nombreux tatouages et piercings ravageaient leur peau et leurs traits patibulaires, et même ceux dont les looks étaient les plus improbables pouvaient inspirer la crainte d'un simple regard meurtrier.

Depuis la pièce voisine, à travers le verre d'une porte délabrée, Karai observait tous ces hommes d'un œil critique. Puis elle se tourna vers le leader des Dragons Pourpres qui la fixait en croisant les bras.

\- Sont-ils prêts ? demanda Karai.

Le leader des Dragons Pourpres dénommé Hun était un chinois, grand et robuste. Des cicatrices blanchâtres tailladaient son menton et sa joue droite mal rasée, rajoutant à l'ombre menaçante de ses yeux sombres qui se posèrent sur l'héritière des Foot avec un mélange de soumission et de fureur devant le scepticisme qu'il avait lu dans sa voix.  
Karai balada son regard sur lui alors qu'il acquiesçait en silence.

\- Quand je pense que vous n'avez réussi à me procurer que trois animaux, pesta t-elle.

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, c'est à cause de ce maudit type au masque de hockey ! se défendit Hun avec véhémence. Il était là quand on a enlevé les bêtes du zoo. Il a fracassé la moitié des hommes qui étaient sur le terrain et...

L'héritière des Foot se tourna vers le leader des Dragons Pourpres en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'espère que cette histoire n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, maugréa Karai.

\- Je préférerais. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que ce...ce mariole avec sa crosse nous harcèle et fracasse plusieurs de mes hommes.

Karai se tourna alors vers Hun en tentant d'attraper son regard. Constatant qu'il s'acharnait à ne pas la regarder, le regard fixe, elle comprit qu'il avait honte. Eberluée, Karai murmura dangereusement :

\- Le Clan des Foot a été disloqué par une bande de tortues grotesques...et maintenant le gang le plus craint de New-York se fait mettre des bâtons dans les roues par un joueur de hockey ?

Elle se permit de lui rire au nez en le poignardant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Et moi qui croyait que les criminels de New-York ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas...

Hun serra les poings mais ne rétorqua rien.  
Si les Dragons Pourpres n'avaient pas promis allégeance au clan des Foot, il n'aurait certainement jamais laissé cette femme lui parler ainsi.

\- Enfin, « il » m'a assuré que trois est le nombre idéal pour débuter l'expérience...vous avez de la chance.

Hun songea que ce « il » désignait Shredder. Mais seule Karai savait qu'il était loin d'en être ainsi.

\- Si cela réussit, je pense compter sur toi pour éliminer ce clown qui se fout de nous depuis tout ce temps, maugréa Hun d'une voix grave.

\- Oh il paiera. Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Karai.

Après quelques instants, elle se décida à entrer dans la salle où les hommes attendaient dans de grands bruits qui résonnaient dans toute l'ampleur de la salle. Karai songea qu'elle était loin du professionnalisme du clan des Foot. Les Dragons Pourpres n'étaient qu'une bande de crapules qui prenaient du plaisir à la violence, mais ils étaient motivés par le gain et la soif de sang. Ils étaient des pions idéals pour ses objectifs.

\- Messieurs, approchez.

Aussitôt, les dizaines d'escrocs présents dans la salle reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme. Ses bottes claquèrent sourdement sur l'estrade alors qu'elle les jaugeait du regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air particulièrement brillant...mais l'ombre dans leurs yeux indiquait qu'ils étaient tous dangereux.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

\- Tout d'abord, dit-elle d'une voix forte et sèche, je remercie les volontaires. Vous le savez sûrement déjà mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que je ne recherche parmi vous que les plus forts et les plus courageux pour constituer une « unité spéciale ».

Seule sa voix résonnait dans l'entrepôt, signe que les Dragons Pourpres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Si vous désirez rester des Dragons Pourpres de bas étage, en vous contentant de n'être que de vulgaires bandits des rues, alors je vous laisse gâcher votre vie dans la médiocrité. Mais si vous désirez plus...alors rejoignez-moi. Je vous avais promis la force... Une force que vous n'obtiendrez jamais de vous-même. Mais c'est une force que je peux vous donner... Grâce à du mutagène. Du mutagène dans sa forme la plus pure. Il s'agit du liquide le plus précieux qui existe. Celui qui en est pourvu sera doté d'une force surhumaine.

Elle entendit des ricanements sceptiques parmi les criminels.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Les tortues...nos ennemis communs... ont ce liquide dans leurs veines. A elles quatre, ces créatures ont réduit à néant plusieurs des mes hommes, elles pouvaient même porter la tour de toxine sur leurs épaules...C'est à cause de cette force surnaturelle qu'elles ont en elle que le plan de Shredder a échoué.

Aussitôt les ricanements cessèrent et un même frisson parcourut l'assemblée criminelle.

\- En ce moment-même, ces quatre monstres rôdent dans les égouts de New-York. Quatre créatures vertes et répugnantes bien trop dangereuses pour qu'on les laisse en vie, dit Karai en imprégnant chaque mot du dégoût et de la haine qu'elle ressentait envers eux. C'est la raison pour laquelle seuls les plus impitoyables d'entre vous seront choisis.

Elle marqua un temps de silence avant d'annoncer d'un ton solennel:

\- En effet, ceux qui prouveront leur valeur pourront devenir les combattants ultimes du clan des Foot... Je vous offre la chance de votre vie : celle de devenir...des mutants.

Un murmure d'excitation et d'impatience retentit aussitôt.

\- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le mutagène est le liquide le plus précieux sur terre. Il ne pousse pas sur les arbres et je ne compte pas le gâcher en le remettant en n'importe qui. D'où votre présence ici.

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard sévère.

\- Seulement trois personnes ici auront la chance de devenir des mutants. De devenir des héros. De débarrasser New-York de ces nuisibles.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle s'inspectèrent du regard, leurs bras contractés par le même désir en chacun d'eux.

\- Ces trois hommes...seront ceux qui seront encore en vie d'ici 10 minutes.

Cette phrase suffit à glacer l'atmosphère. Bientôt, les regards se durcirent. La tension électrisait l'air autour d'eux. Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines qui tout à coups s'étaient raidies sous leur peau.

Karai recula d'un pas et adressa un signe de tête à Hun qui s'avança et lança d'une voix grave:

\- Allez-y.

Sans presque une once d'hésitation, les hommes se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Des lames jaillirent des ceintures, des poches, et scintillèrent, des poings se lancèrent. Un combat brutal et bruyant s'enchaîna aussitôt, la violence des Dragons Pourpres déferlant dans les coups et les giclées de sang qui apparaissaient déjà.  
Karai ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette lutte acharnée et dépourvue de toute dignité. Mais c'était également ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait besoin de vraies machines de guerre, de guerriers redoutables dépourvus de toute morale, de tout sentiment pour pouvoir anéantir les monstres.  
C'était ce qu' « il » lui avait promis. Et elle allait s'assurer à ce qu'« il » tienne parole.

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Kessie regardait les lumières d'un avion se perdre plus loin dans la nuit avant de reporter ses yeux sur son croquis.

Quelques gouttes de peinture avaient éclaboussé son sweat shirt par mégarde. Des éclats de peinture orange, violette, rouge et bleu constellaient également son jean noir délavé. Elle avait passé la soirée à dessiner sur son carnet si vieux que la couverture commençait à légèrement s'effriter sur les rebords.  
Sur la page de son cahier grand ouvert s'étalaient les croquis des quatre tortues. Elle mordilla machinalement le bout de son crayon alors qu'elle se concentrait pour tenter de se rappeler de chaque détail sur les ninjas : le crayon esquissait leurs différents visages en tentant de reproduire fidèlement leur anatomie, la forme de leurs yeux, la texture de leur peau lisse, les tatouages qu'elle avait repéré sur le bras de Leonardo, les graffitis japonais flamboyants sur la carapace de Michelangelo, les cicatrices de Raphael... Donatello était le plus difficile à dessiner avec les innombrables machines technologiques qu'il portait sur lui, et Kessie se jura d'être plus observatrice pour pouvoir se rappeler de plus de détails. Elle aimait garder une trace écrite de ce qu'elle vivait et pour une fois, elle aimait avoir à utiliser d'autres couleurs que les éternels noir et gris qui recouvrait l'intégralité des pages précédentes, lorsqu'elle représentait ce héros au masque de hockey accomplissant son devoir dans les rues sombres de New-York.  
Ainsi que le rouge. Beaucoup de rouge.

Soudain, elle entendit le T-Phone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le saisit aussitôt et lut le message des tortues : _« Prête pour ce soir ? »_  
Kessie reposa le T-Phone à côté d'elle, préférant attendre quelques instants avant de répondre pour ne pas trahir son impatience de ce message qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée. Après 2 minutes, elle se décida enfin à taper sa réponse sur le clavier de son nouveau téléphone.  
_« Je vous attends »_ répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
Bientôt, le T-Phone sonna une seconde fois, plus rapidement que ce qu'elle espérait. Une nouvelle fois, elle le brandit hors de sa poche et lut le nouveau message :  
_« On arrive d'ici 5 minutes. RDV sur le toit :) »_  
Elle devina que le smiley portait sans doute la marque de Michelangelo et en sourit. Impatiente, Kessie se leva d'un bond, se précipita pour ranger son précieux carnet dans un tiroir et se prépara.

Elle noua les protections autour de ses genoux, de ses coudes, rajouta une épaulière du côté où se trouvait son épaule entourée de bandages et ceintura son bandana noir autour de son front, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Puis revêtit son masque de hockey et passa la sangle de son sac.  
Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours travaillée seule. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce qu'elle faisait était insensé. Mais qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ce soir, d'autres justiciers allaient l'accompagner. Elle allait devoir conduire les tortues jusqu'au repaire des Dragons Pourpres.  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'en revenait pas de voir que finalement, elle pouvait véritablement se rendre utile à quelqu'un.

* * *

Les tortues arrivèrent légèrement en avance, escaladant l'appatement de Kessie jusqu'au toit sans le moindre effort, tels des esprits malins. Au-dessus de leurs têtes s'étalait un ciel d'encre sans étoiles, la lune masquée derrière de lourds nuages opaques tandis qu'en-bas se trouvaient les rues illuminées où ils n'avaient jamais marché. Quelques humains riaient en les traversant à la lumière des réverbères, heureux de vivre, libres d'aller où il voulait...C'était ce à quoi songea Raphael, qui s'était mis légèrement à l'écart pour observer ce mouvement le cœur serré, lorsqu'un gémissement geignard de Michelangelo le sortit désagréablement de ses pensées.

\- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as, Mikey ? demanda Leonardo à Michelangelo qui soupirait de dépit toutes les dix minutes.

\- Rien je...je me faisais du soucis pour April, dit Michelangelo d'un ton anxieux, penché sur son T-Phone. Je lui ai envoyé un SMS il y a deux jours et elle m'a toujours pas répondu...

\- Allons te chagrine pas pour ça : elle est sûrement très occupée en ce moment, dit raisonnablement Donatello avec une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

\- Ouais ou alors elle veut plus te parler, dit Raphael tout aussi raisonnablement avec un grand sourire. Ce qui est plus probable.

\- Aha. Aha. Aha. Très marrant, Raph, geignit Michelangelo, vexé par cette possibilité.

\- Raph, tu n'arranges pas les choses, dit Leonardo.

\- Bah quoi ?

Leonardo soupira. Autant l'immaturité de Michelangelo avait tendance à l'agacer, autant il préférait avoir devant lui un Michelangelo joyeux qu'un Michelangelo grincheux.

\- Hey, fit Kessie après avoir monté les marches de l'escalier extérieur.

Leonardo tomba sur le visage blanchâtre et inexpressif du masque de hockey menaçant de Kessie. Avec son masque, son sweat-shirt et son jean déchiré, ainsi que ses protections qu'elle avait amélioré, elle redevenait « le gardien de la nuit ». Elle s'avança vers les combattants d'un pas déterminé.

\- Allons rendre une visite aux Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo, traduisant leur impatience à tous. De quel côté faut-il aller, Kessie ?

\- Par là, dit Kessie qui se repéra par rapport à un panneau publicitaire au loin. On peut y aller tout droit d'ici.

\- Ok, allons-y !

Aussitôt, les cinq combattants se mirent à courir pour sauter de toit en toit, dans de grandes pirouettes agiles. Les tortues aimaient autant courir sur les toits que dans les égouts et adoraient bondir aussi librement sans avoir peur de se cogner la tête au plafond.  
Cependant, Kessie perdit rapidement son souffle et un point de côté l'obligea à s'arrêter trois ou quatre toits plus loin. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point ces créatures étaient rapides.

\- A-Attendez les gars ! supplia Kessie en s'arrêtant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Les ninjas stoppèrent leur course et se tournèrent vers Kessie qui s'abaissa vers ses chaussures pour refaire ses lacets. Le leader soupira : il aurait du se douter de ce détail. Splinter avait raison: un humain n'a pas les mêmes aptitudes physiques d'un mutant.

\- Elle va nous ralentir, dit Leonardo, légèrement agacé.

C'est alors que l'humaine passa comme une flèche sous son nez, sauta un immeuble et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin sur le toit voisin. Leonardo, hébété, cligna des yeux. En entendant le bruit de dérapage qu'elle fit, Leonardo comprit la raison de cette vitesse: les patins à roulettes que l'humaine portait aux pieds.  
Derrière son masque, Kessie s'amusa de leur expression étonnée : même Leonardo entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, incapable de cacher sa stupéfaction.

\- Bah alors ? clama l'humaine avec superbe. Je savais que les tortues étaient lentes mais pas à ce point-là !

Les quatre ninjas se lancèrent un même regard accompagné d'un sourire ravi.

\- Répète ça pour voir ! lança Raphael sur un ton de défi en se lançant à la suite de Kessie.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et reprit son chemin, suivie de près par les quatre justiciers d'écailles. Michelangelo dans sa course, attrapa son skateboard pour imiter une course avec l'humaine dans de grands rires.

Comme les tortues, Kessie avait fait ça des millions de fois et n'avait plus le vertige depuis longtemps : maintenant lorsqu'elle regardait en bas, elle admirait les milliards de lumières de New-York qui brillaient sous ses pieds. Le masque bloquait l'air frais de la nuit mais à chaque fois ce sentiment de liberté l'enivrait, elle se sentait comme dans un rêve avec l'impression de voler.  
Les tortues partageaient ce sentiment également, bien qu'il leur soit étrange ce soir-là de le partager avec une humaine qui pouvait aller au même rythme qu'eux. Michelangelo se donnait à cœur joie de partager cette même euphorie de sauter de toit en toit comme un électron libre, ainsi que Raphael qui les rejoignait en fonçant avec une vitalité inhabituelle, même pour lui. Donatello et Leonardo, bien que rassurés par l'apparent savoir-faire de Kessie, l'observaient cependant non sans inquiétude et leur cœur manqua un battement à plusieurs reprises lorsque l'écart entre deux immeubles s'agrandissait soudainement, persuadée que l'humaine ne le passerait jamais. Cependant à chaque fois, elle réussissait à passer, même lorsque c'était de justesse.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Donatello, impressionné.

\- Je suis presque née avec des patins aux pieds, lui répondit simplement Kessie en sautant un toit.

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette humaine n'avait décidément pas peur du danger.

\- Là ! Stop ! C'est le prochain bâtiment ! avertit Kessie qui s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé.

Les quatre tortues s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et imitèrent Kessie qui s'étaient abaissée pour observer le bâtiment voisin. Ils avaient atteint un recoin éloigné des quartiers est, bien plus lugubres que le centre-ville.

\- Rapprochons-nous, dit Leonardo. En silence.

Tous les cinq atterrirent sur le toit de l'entrepôt puis s'accroupirent vers une fissure creusée dans le sol par le temps. Le vent glacial fit flotter les longues queues abîmés des masques des quatre ninjas dans l'obscurité bleutée tandis qu'ils s'abaissèrent en même temps que Kessie. Se frayant un chemin à travers les vitres à moitié brisées et rongées par la crasse, leurs regards convergèrent vers le centre de la salle où se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de Dragons Pourpres qui...

\- Je...je rêve ou ils sont en train de se taper dessus entre eux ?! tenta de chuchoter Donatello, dont la stupéfaction et l'horreur l'empêchèrent d'avoir une voix complètement discrète..

\- Une baston générale et on nous a pas invités ? grogna Raphael. C'est vexant, ça.

Un coup de canif planté dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Rectification : ils sont en train de s'entretuer les uns les autres, corrigea Leonardo d'un ton méprisant en détournant le regard. Ça cache quelque chose...il faut à tout prix qu'on essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils trament.

La tortue au masque bleu observa Kessie à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait. Pas de peur mais d'impatience.

\- Quelles sont les instructions ? demanda Michelangelo en ouvrant grand ses yeux, toujours à l'écoute de Léo.

\- Déjà on va calmer ces Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo d'un ton décidé. Leur faire arrêter ces barbaries. Ensuite on...

Il s'interrompit alors.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Un grésillement sourd, comme une mélodie rock, leur fit tourner la tête vers Kessie. Cette dernière les regardait derrière son masque mais Leonardo remarqua sous sa capuche des écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kessie, l'air innocent en les dévisageant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je rêve ou tu écoutes de la musique ? demanda Leonardo, sans y croire. Tu l'dis si on t'embête !

\- Mais non, je fais toujours ça : Ça m'aide à me concentrer avant et pendant un combat.

\- Eteins ça tout de suite ! la somma Leonardo en fronçant les yeux. On écoute pas de la musique pendant un combat !

\- Hé ! J'ai seulement dit que j'vous mènerai jusqu'aux Dragons Pourpres ! Pour le reste, je fais comme je veux !

\- Tu vas nous faire repérer ! grinça Léo d'un ton plus sévère.

Non sans râler, Kessie retira ses écouteurs et les rangea. Presque aussitôt, sa main chercha dans son dos sa batte de baseball.

\- Assez de blabla : moi, j'y vais ! dit-elle en amorçant un geste pour se glisser à travers la fissure.

\- Non attends ! fit Michelangelo d'un ton paniqué, lui attrapant le bras.

\- Lâche-moi ! protesta vigoureusement Kessie en s'arrachant de Michelangelo, toujours en chuchotant. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de donner une leçon à ces Dragons Pourpres !

\- Oui, mais pas comme ça !

Le leader lui attrapa l'autre bras, la forçant à s'accroupir à son niveau. Après un soupir, Kessie accepta de le regarder d'un air désabusé.

\- Tu te rappelles l'entraînement qu'on a fait ensemble ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Oui bien sûr, dit Kessie dont la simple mention du souvenir réveillait en elle des courbatures dans tout son corps.

\- Eh bien on va dire qu'on refait ce jeu avec des règles un peu différentes. Cette fois, le but est de les toucher...mais sans les tuer.

Kessie observa Leonardo l'air sceptique en tapant la batte dans sa main.

\- T'en es capable ? demanda le leader d'un ton soucieux.

\- Ouais. Il faut que j'leur fasse la bise aussi ? demanda Kessie avec un rictus sarcastique.

\- Hé, on te demande seulement de pas les tuer : j'ai jamais dit que t'avais pas le droit de leur donner une raclée. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Cette fois, il vit quelque chose s'illuminer dans l'oeil de Kessie. Il devina son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle chuchota :

\- Je sens que ce jeu va me plaire...

Perturbé, Léo ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air dubitatif. Sa main entourée de bandages fit un signe vers ses frères et Kessie.

\- Il est temps de nettoyer cet endroit : ça grouille de vermine ici. On y go !

Un à un, ils s'infiltrèrent par l'ouverture du toit. Une fois le leader le dos tourné, Raphael ne manqua pas de remarquer l'humaine replacer discrètement les écouteurs sur ses oreilles en fixant Leonardo d'un oeil rebelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en s'infiltrant à son tour à travers la fissure.

* * *

De plus en plus de cadavres jonchaient le sol. Alors que Karai trahissait des tics de surprise et de choc au coin de ses lèvres et de ses yeux face à la violence dont faisaient preuve ces hommes, Hun observait la scène avec un visage complètement impassible. Pour les Dragons Pourpres, les combats à mort n'étaient que des formalités de passage.  
Soudain, les néons clignotèrent frénétiquement au-dessus de leur tête pendant que cinq ombres s'élançaient pour atterrir au milieu de la pièce. Kessie manqua de peu de tomber mais se rattrapa bien vite et s'immobilisa en position de garde, tenant sa batte de baseball fermement à deux mains.

\- Cowabunga !

\- Goongala !

\- Bon sang, c'est le cinglé ! cria quelqu'un. Et...et les tortues !

Effrayée, Karai recula au point de percuter le mur derrière elle. Sa main palpa fébrilement sa ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle portait bien son arme à feu sur elle puis elle s'enfuit aussitôt par la porte la plus proche. Hun quand à lui écarquilla des yeux face à l'imposante silhouette des guerriers monstrueux et hurla des ordres en chinois, ravivant l'esprit des hommes déjà en ébullition par leur lutte à mort qui se jetèrent contre eux.

\- Raph, Mikey et Donnie, occupez-vous d'eux ! Je me charge de leur leader, cria Leonardo en suivant Hun du regard.

Ce dernier courrait en longeant le mur pour s'enfuir également. Leonardo brandit ses katanas et s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite tandis que ses frères se lançaient également à l'attaque dans de grands cris rauques. Il constata sans surprise que Kessie avait pris de l'avance dans l'assaut des Dragons Pourpres, cognant sa batte contre le torse de plusieurs Dragons qui suffoquèrent sous les coups et profita de la confusion qu'elle provoqua pour traverser les groupes d'humains en donnant des coups d'épaules pour se débarrasser des imbéciles qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

\- « Goongala » ? demanda Michelangelo alors qu'ils combattaient en se tournant vers Kessie, l'oeil interrogatif.

\- Bah oui. C'est pas votre cri de guerre bizarre, là ? dit Kessie en parlant assez fort pour se faire entendre à travers le vacarme.

Un cri alerta Michelangelo et Kessie qui se baissèrent en même temps tout naturellement pour laisser le passage à un Dragon que Raphael avait lancé et qui s'écrasa douloureusement dans le mur en face.

\- Mais nan, c'est cowabunga ! reprit Michelangelo.

\- Cogalaquoi ? demanda Kessie.

Michelangelo se frappa le front de la paume de la main tandis que l'autre tapait un Dragon avec son nunchaku.

\- Hé les oreilles c'est comme la carapace : ça se nettoie !

\- Et vos bouches,c'est comme les portes : ça se ferme ! leur beugla Raphael.

\- En parlant de portes, j'crois bien qu'il y en a qui cherchent la sortie ! s'exclama Donnie en désignant les Dragons Pourpres qui, apeurés, courraient à travers la salle comme des insectes paniqués.

\- Tiens, fit Michelangelo en laissant un coup de coude à Kessie. Regarde et écoute bien: cowabunga !

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se projetant d'un saut agile et foudroyant contre un Dragon qui se reçut au moins une soixantaine de kilos sur la tête.  
Cependant, la jeune femme n'esquissa qu'un haussement d'épaule légèrement dépité.

\- Moi j'aimais bien « Goongala », murmura boudeusement Kessie en observant sa batte comme pour lui demander son avis.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Leonardo avait suivi le leader des Dragons Pourpres. Les lames dressées, il avança à travers les couloirs jusqu'à aboutir à une salle de machines abandonnées, ravagée par une ancienne explosion dont le noir avait imprégné les murs et les débris qui jonchaient encore le carrelage froid. Plus un seul bruit.  
Leonardo, qui détestait ces silences, s'avança avec prudence en rejetant en arrière les bandes de son masque bleu, scrutant les possibles cachettes entre toutes ces machines.  
Il se baissa à temps pour éviter un projectile qui le visait à la tête. Aussitôt, il tourna le regard vers son origine.  
Une petite silhouette se dévoila hors d'un énorme dispositif, dont Donatello saurait sûrement le nom mais que Léo ne voyait que comme une sorte de gros moteur défoncé. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut la seconde de Shredder, ses yeux bridés, ses cheveux noirs méchés de rouges et ses yeux noirs, dans un uniforme militaire.

\- Karai ?! dit-il sans y croire.

« Les Foot et les Dragons Pourpres ? Il manquait plus que ça ! » pesta t-il intérieurement.  
Karai chargea son arme sur lui, les lèvres pincées. Leonardo se releva doucement, tandis que ses poings relevaient également les lames de ses katanas. L'humaine laissait volontairement une distance entre eux. Cependant, Léo sentait parfaitement les ondes meurtrières de l'humaine, si fortes que sa peau en frémissait.

\- Va t-en, sale monstre ! hurla Karai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je ne parlerai pas avec toi !

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur Leonardo, qui dévia son coup du revers de la lame sans difficulté. Décidant de jouer la carte de la conciliation, il demanda d'une voix calme, mais sans appel:

\- Je sais que les Dragons Pourpres préparent quelque chose... Je sais qu'ils ont du mutagène à disposition.

Il constata la stupéfaction de Karai.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir pour le mutagène ?! demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- J'ai mes sources, se contenta de répondre Leonardo.

Il vit presque avec amusement le mécontentement imprégner ses traits.

\- Réponds de suite et je te laisserai peut-être une chance de déguerpir, tonna Léo d'une voix imposante en dirigeant cette fois son arme menaçante pour la pointer vers Karai. Comment tu as pu te procurer du mutagène? D'où vient-il?

Karai ricana alors face à la tortue géante. Ses questions prouvaient qu'il ne savait rien sur ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Disons que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber...sur la bonne personne au bon moment, avoua t-elle dans un large sourire devant l'incompréhension de Leonardo. Une personne sans aucun scrupule qui pourra m'aider à vous anéantir. Toi et toute ta famille.

Un frisson spasmodique parcourut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Leonardo jusque dans sa carapace. Une bouffée de haine maladive le remplit malgré lui, au point qu'elle faillit faire trembler sa voix lorsqu'il demanda:

\- Qui ?

Mais Karai ne répondit que par un ricanement.

\- Qui ?! tonna Leonardo. Shredder est mort ! Pour qui tu travailles ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Je te préviens Karai : si tu comptes t'en prendre à ma famille, je te promets que...

Mais face à la rage croissante du monstre qui l'avait fait inconsciemment avancer, Karai lui coupa la parole et tira à nouveau à plusieurs reprises, forçant Leonardo à s'abaisser de nouveau, trois projectiles frappant à un mètre au-dessus de sa tête. Il fronça les yeux et s'apprêta à se demander comment Karai pouvait viser aussi mal lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle visait un panneau électrique au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'il eut le temps de s'écarter, le panneau explosa libérant une décharge qui toucha Léo qui cria de douleur, sa main se retenant contre le mur.  
Karai s'enfuit. Elle savait pertinemment que des humains ne pouvaient rien contre des mutants. S'adressant à Hun qu'elle couvrait jusque là, elle lança :

\- _Shi Ryu ! Sore ga iku ! _Prends tes hommes qui sont encore en vie et debout ! Nous partons immédiatemment !

Impuissant, Leonardo regarda les deux leaders partir.

\- Mmphf...génial, grommela t-il en tentant de se relever une fois remis du choc.

Karai ne regarda pas derrière elle tandis qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs à la suite de Hun. La fuite était la seule option et elle ne pouvait rien contre ces guerriers.  
… Pour le moment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le nombre de Dragons Pourpres debouts diminuait de minute en minute dans la salle principale. Kessie s'amusait comme un enfant s'amuse avec ses jouets : « _Bad Reputation_ » de Joan Jett jouait dans ses oreilles et c'était la musique parfaite pour un combat. Tandis que sa crosse fracassait la nuque au rythme de sa musique, l'adrénaline la remplissait d'euphorie, rendait ses coups plus fluides. Avec Michelangelo, Raphael et Donatello à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'eut même pas à se rappeler de ne pas briser la tête des Dragons en deux et même que pour une fois, elle s'amusait plutôt bien.  
A ses côtés, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo s'en donnaient à cœur joie également : « taper du vilain » était quelque chose qu'ils adoraient faire et ils ne le cachaient pas. Donatello assommait un à un les hommes, se servant parfois de son bô comme d'une perche pour lancer de puissants coups de pieds. Incontrôlable, Mikey tournoyait dans tous les sens dans des « Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! » aigus alors que Raphael fonçait dans le tas en rugissant, ses grands sourires étirant la cicatrice au-dessus de ses lèvres. Bientôt, les corps assommés des hommes couvrirent les cadavres. Les Dragons semblaient avoir abandonné toute idée de combat et ne cherchaient qu'à fuir, lâches et faibles face à tous ces combattants qui leur tombaient dessus.  
Raphael s'apprêtait à balancer son poing dans la figure d'un des Dragons quand ce dernier glissa au sol, l'équilibre brisé par la batte de baseball de Kessie qui avait donné un coup dans son genou.

\- Hey ! J'étais sur celui-là ! protesta Raphael avec vigueur.

\- T'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! lui rétorqua Kessie en se relevant fièrement, les cheveux désordonnés par la lutte. En attendant ça me fait douze.

Raphael resta figé, ses mains attrapèrent deux hommes dont il fracassa les crânes l'un contre l'autre. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, évanouis.

\- Treize, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Kessie plissa les yeux derrière son masque, vexée, lorsque des cris apeurés attirèrent son attention. Deux hommes tentaient de s'enfuir par la porte du fond. Elle et Raphael s'élancèrent en même temps à leur poursuite, si bien qu'ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre.

\- Arrête de me gêner ! grogna Raphael en balançant à l'humaine un coup d'épaule dépourvu de toute délicatesse.

\- C'est toi qui me gênes, espèce de gros truc vert ! rappliqua Kessie en donnant à Raphael un coup sur ses côtes.

\- Dégage, espèce de...de patineuse !

Kessie et Raphael entrèrent dans une vaste salle qui ressemblait à une sorte de grande cuisine métallique et crasseuse. Elle était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.

\- Ils sont passés où ? grogna Raphael en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Chut, lui ordonna Kessie en se cachant derrière un des comptoirs en métal. Ferme-la et baisse-toi.

Raphael faillit lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordres d'une gamine quand les deux silhouettes devinrent plus distinctes. Il s'accroupit du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa masse étant plus difficile à cacher que celle de Kessie. Tous les deux regardèrent discrètement sur les côtés. Deux hommes s'avançaient dans la pièce, leurs vêtements déchirés par le combat et couverts de sang. L'un d'eux était un afro-américain à la mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres épaisses percées par trois fois, le regard porcin. Ses poings énormes baignaient dans du sang visqueux qui constellaient également sa veste. L'autre était caucasien, torse nu, découvrant une musculature proéminente recouvertes de tatouages morbides en partie dissimulés par le sang qui avait giclé sur son torse. Leurs traits grossiers remuaient bestialement alors qu'ils riaient à voix basse :

\- On l'a fait Rock : on est les deux seuls encore vivants ! Tu sais c'que ça veut dire ?

\- Ouais, grommela l'autre avec un horrible sourire. A nous la super force !

Kessie et Raphael se recroquevillèrent davantage.

\- Ces deux types, chuchota Raphael en resserrant les poings autour de ses saï. Viens, on va se les faire. Tu prends celui de gauche et moi celui de...

\- Non, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Surpris, Raphael baissa les yeux vers Kessie. La voix derrière son masque était tout à coup devenue grave et sans appel. Elle n'écoutait même plus de musique.

\- Ceux-là, je m'en occupe toute seule. A « ma » manière.

Elle fixa l'homme caucasien, son regard s'étant arrêté au niveau d'une large cicatrice au niveau de sa nuque ayant mal vieillie. Intrigué, Raphael observa la justicière se tendre comme un cobra prêt à bondir. Ses doigts touchèrent machinalement son crâne et Raphael y remarqua le temps d'une demie-seconde les marques terriblement rougeâtres de points de suture assez épais. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson involontaire alors que les mèches de cheveux cachaient à nouveau cette vilaine blessure.  
Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Raphael saisit Kessie par le bras.

\- Arrête ! Léo a dit que...

\- Je me fous de ce que Léo a dit, pesta Kessie dans un chuchotement.

\- Raphael ! fit la voix de l'aîné au-dehors.

\- Tiens, le toutou, je crois qu'on t'appelle, se moqua Kessie d'un air sombre.

Cette phrase tendit Raphael si brutalement qu'il crut qu'on venait de le plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé. Aussitôt, sa main desserra son emprise sur Kessie qui après un instant de silence donna un coup de batte dans le comptoir.

\- Et merde, ils se sont barrés ! jura t-elle entre ses dents. C'est ta faute !

Le ninja au bandeau rouge observa le masque de Kessie, profondément intrigué et affligé.  
Egaré entre sa colère et sa confusion, il s'apprêta à lui demander quelque chose quand Leonardo, suivi de Donatello et Michelangelo jaillirent dans la salle.

\- Raphael, Kessie? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

\- Léo! On a suivi ces Dragons et...

\- Ils se sont enfuis, dit Kessie d'un air sombre.

\- Ils iront pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas, voulut la rassurer Donatello. On s'en occupera une prochaine fois.

Cependant, Kessie n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, comme si tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire à présent la laisserait de marbre.

\- Il n'y a plus personne, dit Léo dans un soupir. Venez, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Après un signe de tête, les quatre guerriers se retournèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie. Donnie remarqua cependant que l'humaine était restée en arrière, fixant intensément la porte par lequelle les deux voyous s'étaient enfuis.

\- Kessie ? l'appela Donatello.

\- Ouais, ça va, j'arrive, murmura Kessie avec une voix où perçait la déception.

Elle rejoignit enfin la salle principale et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les ninjas mutants lorsque l'un des corps des hommes se releva soudain et lui agrippa la nuque en la tirant violemment en arrière.

\- Cette fois, je te tiens sale fils de pute ! rugit une voix en lui cassant les oreilles, tandis qu'une lame froide se collait à sa gorge.

Gonflée de colère par l'insulte, Kessie se débattit, repoussant la lame du couteau contre sa gorge. Les quatre tortues ninjas s'apprêtèrent à venir à son secours lorsqu'il la virent donner un coup d'épaules suivi d'un bruit douteux qui arracha à l'homme derrière elle une grimace de douleur qui le laissa immobile assez longtemps pour que Kessie se retourne et l'envoie au sol par un puissant coup de poing.  
Le souffle court elle se dirigea vers le leader en maugréant :

\- Désolé Leonardo, j'ai pas obéi aux règles.

Etonné, Léo la regarda avec interrogation. Kessie releva son masque, dévoilant son visage tiré par l'effort ainsi qu'un sourire lorsqu'elle lança.

\- J'ai touché les « parties sensibles ».

Leonardo, surpris, se retint d'éclater de rire, de même que Raphael. Donatello et Michelangelo fixèrent Kessie, légèrement effrayés. Surtout Michelangelo, dont les écailles des joues s'étaient colorées de marron, signe qu'il rougissait.

\- Don...Rappelle-moi de jamais l'énerver, murmura Mikey en déglutissant. S'il te plaît. Je tiens à ma vie.

* * *

Une fois de retour sur les toits, les combattants exprimèrent leur enthousiasme, comme des adolescents sortent d'un cinéma excité en déblatérant les moments préférés du film qui viennent de voir. Kessie, malgré sa frustration d'avoir laissé deux de ses membres s'enfuir, éprouva elle aussi une satisfaction et se laissa emporter par la discussion avec Michelangelo et Raphael.

\- On a du éliminer la moitié des Dragons Pourpres ! dit-elle fièrement.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle une soirée de dingue ! criait Michelangelo en sautillant.

\- On aura mangé du Dragon Pourpre ! lançait Raphael.

\- T'as pas vu comment je les ai envoyé balader avec mes nunchaks, Raph ?! Hein ! T'as vu cette prise du dragon que j'leur ai faite !

\- Ouais, j'ai vu Mikey ! Ils pourraient même pas mordre dans de la purée après ça !

Donatello s'apprêta lui aussi à rejoindre ses frères en racontant l'amusement qu'il avait ressenti. Cependant, l'expression soucieuse qu'il nota sur le visage de Leonado qui s'était mis à l'écart freina son entrain. Doucement, le ninja au masque violet s'écarta des autres et s'approcha de son grand frère qu'il n'aimait jamais voir aussi anxieux.

\- Léo...est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, Donnie...ça va.

\- Tu sais, je me disais : on a peut-être éliminé tous ces Dragons Poupres...mais à quoi ça nous a vraiment servi de venir là, ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

Le leader jeta un œil compréhensif vers Donnie. Si une soirée de baston suffisait pour être une soirée réussie aux yeux de Raph, Mikey et Kessie, Don en revanche semblait attaché à ce que toute cette violence soit justifiée. La tortue fit signe à son petit frère d'approcher pour lui dire à voix basse :

\- Au moins une chose : c'est Karai qui a fourni le mutagène aux Dragons Pourpres.

\- Karai ?! répéta Don, ahuri. Mais...comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien...

La même inquiétude assombrit les yeux de Donatello derrière ses lunettes.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut en faire...mais c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit Donnie en se tenant le menton d'un air pensif.

Leonardo approuva silencieusement la réflexion de son frère. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'ombre de cette menace qui planait sur lui et ses frères.

« Il faudra se préparer à tout » se dit Leonardo en posant sur l'équipe un regard incertain et inquiet.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre que je ne croyais vraiment pas aussi long mais essentiel pour l'intrigue. _  
_Je vous laisse juger de vous-même._

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à présent ? Les personnages? L'écriture ? Les interactions ? Autre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des retours (surtout en ce moment, je traverse une phase de démotivation assez pénible...et non, je ne suis pas qu'une machine à écrire et même si j'aime ce que je fais, cela ne peut empêcher les baisses de régime, malheureusement...)_

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai ajouté au résumé de la fic une estimation du nombre final de chapitres : je vous avais prévenu que ce serait une longue fic et moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne autant de chapitres...mais au final, elle fera bien 35 chapitres.  
Autant dire que j'en ai pour un bon bout de temps et je compte vraiment sur vous lecteurs pour me motiver car je préfère être honnête : vos retours sont très importants pour moi. Même si j'écris cette fanfic d'abord pour mon plaisir personnel, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la garder pour moi toute seule et sans vous, je ne suis pas grand-chose... J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, j'y mets beaucoup de cœur et j'y consacre beaucoup de mon temps libre. Et j'ose espérer qu'il y aura quelques personnes qui ne seront pas effrayées par la longueur et resteront jusqu'au bout...moi-même j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bout de cette histoire. C'est un plaisir pour moi de partager ça avec vous et je tiens vraiment à ce que ce plaisir dure et soit partagé. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici.  
..Wow. Ce message est beaucoup trop long. Désolé pour tout ce blabla ^^' Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'exprimer sur ce point-là._

_Je compte toujours tenir mon engagement qui est de faire un chapitre par semaine. Je préfère pas donner de jour précis pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas me mettre la pression, en cas d'imprévus. Mais je m'y tiendrai et je vous promets de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre._  
_Pour les 2-3 personnes qui m'ont posé la question : oui April sera réintégrée dans ma fic. Elle sera d'ailleurs présente dans le prochain chapitre. Cependant, elle n'aura qu'un rôle mineur dans ma fanfiction puisque, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je préfère me focaliser sur le rôle des tortues et de Kessie, qui est LA véritable acolyte des tortues dans l'histoire._

_Sur ce, après ce pavé de fin beaucoup trop long, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, vos futures reviews et à la prochaine pour le dixième chapitre (déjà...) de ma fic._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Let The Cold Wind Blow

_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai eu quelques « soucis » ces derniers temps qui ont fait que ce chapitre a mis plus de temps à arriver que prévu...néanmoins, je suis de retour et plus motivée que jamais._

_Dixième chapitre ! *confettis et feu d'artifice* Bon ok, il est plus court que les précédents et il ne s'y passe pas forcément « grand-chose » mais no panic : les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits à moitié, vous ne les attendrez pas aussi longtemps que celui-là, promis !  
Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite comme d'hab une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : LET THE COLD WIND BLOW**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et le carnage des Dragons Pourpres fut bientôt découvert par la police et rapporté par toute la presse. La nouvelle se répandit dans tout New-York et un surprenant élan d'optimisme et de plénitude s'empara des habitants, soulagés du poids que représentait cette menace constante qui les attendait à chaque coin de rue.  
Bien sûr, Kessie, qui ne vivait pas comme tout le monde dans la confortable ignorance des gens qui se contentaient de ce que disaient les informations pour se faire une idée du monde qui les entoure, savait que les choses étaient loin d'être résolues. Les Dragons Pourpres grouillaient encore ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle planque et lorsqu'elle patrouillait de nuit, elle voyait encore des gens se faire agresser dans la rue auxquels elle devait apporter son secours. Cependant, elle admettait que les nuits étaient nettement plus calmes qu'auparavant et que les bleus qu'elle se faisait par nuit avaient également réduit de moitié.

Alors que Kessie circulait en ville en moto, profitant du vent qu'elle pouvait sentir sur son visage quand elle ne portait pas son masque, elle repensa au virage qu'avait pris sa vie ce vendredi soir. Quelque chose en elle s'était allumée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les tortues au zoo. Comme une étincelle qui la poussait à continuer dans ce qu'elle faisait. Une étincelle qui illuminait son quotidien, ravivait les couleurs autour d'elle et atténuait les odeurs nauséabondes des moteurs ainsi que les sons désagréables de ses journées.  
Enfin, Kessie arrêta la moto devant la pizzeria où elle travaillait désormais comme livreuse. Elle descendit lestement et poussa la porte de Pizza Hut, où se trouvaient deux trois clients attablés, des cuisiniers et son patron derrière le comptoir.  
Reprenant son souffle après avoir parcouru New-York de long en large et en travers, elle posa les clés sur le comptoir.

\- Fini, annonça t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Déjà ?! s'étonna son patron. Ma parole, vous carburez à quoi ?

\- Pas besoin de recette miracle quand on connaît New-York par coeur, répondit Kessie.

\- J'aurais jamais cru ça possible..

Kessie souffla et même si elle ne sourit pas, elle se sentait satisfaite. Les livreurs étaient payés au nombre de pizzas qu'elle vendait par heure et Kessie avait clairement l'avantage de connaître les rues de New-York comme si c'était elle qui les avait nommée, à force de patrouilles nocturnes. Son sens de l'orientation et sa vitesse lui étaient de bons atouts.  
Elle repensa au canapé fait en boîtes de pizza qu'elle avait aperçu dans le repaire des tortues et songea avec un sourire que ses coéquipiers étaient sans doute les meilleurs clients du monde avant d'être sortie désagréablement de ses pensées par un autre livreur qui lui lança d'une voix jalouse :

\- Alors ? On récolte encore les louanges du patron ?

Kessie se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait avec une aversion à peine dissimulée.

\- Si tu n'es pas content de ton salaire, tu n'as qu'à faire mieux que moi, lui rétorqua t-elle.

\- Pff, j'me mets pas en compétition avec les nanas.

\- Oui, ça te coûterait trop cher, lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le jeune homme la considéra de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique.

\- Pas une nana dans ton genre.

Kessie détourna le regard sans daigner lui répondre, se contentant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair du blouson rouge qu'on les forçait à porter, tandis que le livreur passait la porte pour reprendre la moto.  
En temps normal, elle se serait sans aucun doute levée pour régler son compte à cet abruti. Le monde du travail lui offrait toujours des collègues insupportables toujours à même de lui envoyer des piques. Cependant, ce jour-là, cette réflexion lui passait dessus comme le vent sur la pierre : son esprit était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Après tout, elle avait rencontré les justiciers. Mieux : elle combattait à leurs côtés. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne moitié du gang des Dragons Pourpres. Cette folle réalité défiait ses rêves les plus insensés. A côté, elle se foutait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à faire des réflexions haineuses d'un pauvre adolescent que papa et maman couvaient encore et avaient sûrement forcé à prendre un job étudiant à côté de ses études ?  
Les cliquetis de métal des pièces que son nouveau patron posa sur le comptoir la ramena à la réalité. Il posa également dans sa main quelques billets qu'elle recompta. Il y avait dix dollars de trop.

\- Je...il y a plus que ce que vous me devez.

\- Ah bon ? demanda le patron. Ce n'est pas grave. Gardez-le.

\- Quoi ? Non ! protesta doucement Kessie. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est...

\- Si. J'apprécie votre honnêteté. Et puis, pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un de rapide !

Kessie esquissa un mouvement de tête reconnaissant, malgré ses légers vertiges : elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis une demie-heure. Après avoir rangé son salaire dans la poche de son jean décousu, ses deux mains retirèrent son casque de moto et elle respira, soulagée de ne plus sentir ce poids engoncé sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle se passait la main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les arranger, elle nota alors l'expression terrifiée du patron :

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'oreille ?!

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Kessie toucha son oreille et vit du sang imbiber ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle comprit que du sang avait coulé de son oreille et taché son blouson rouge, elle retint à grand peine un juron. Elle avait mis cette chaleur dans son oreille sur le compte du lourd casque qui lui obstruait la tête, ses nausées sur le compte de ses tours interminables en moto dans tout New-York et ses maux de têtes sur le compte de la fatigue, mais non. Ce n'était pas ça...

\- C'est rien, c'est rien, fit Kessie en se saisissant aussitôt d'une serviette en papier dont elle se servit pour essuyer le sang sur son épaule.

\- Cela vous arrive souvent ? demanda son patron.

\- Non, c'est exceptionnel. Vous inquiétez pas, ça n'affectera pas mon efficacité, promit Kessie en collant le papier à son oreiller.

Elle refusa de voir le regard inquiet et sceptique de l'homme et préféra diriger son regard vers la télé où passaient les informations qui rediffusaient les images de la découverte du repaire des Dragons Pourpres.  
Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu plus la serviette contre son oreille, le sang battant dans sa main au même rythme de la colère qui bouillonnait en elle lui rappelant que la victoire était incomplète...elle avait encore deux types à retrouver...deux types à zigouiller qui courraient dans les rues.  
Elle accepta la canette de jus d'orange qu'on lui offrit pour se rafraîchir alors que la voix de la présentatrice retentissait dans la boutique :

_« Nous apprenons par ailleurs que de nombreuses personnes ont encore vu un fanatique de l'auto-défense portant un masque de hockey. Il semble être à l'origine des violentes attaques contre le fameux gang des Dragons Pourpres...»  
_  
Kessie fit appel à une force surhumaine pour ne pas sursauter et manquer de renverser son jus d'orange. Elle se décrispa néanmoins légèrement, posa son menton dans sa main et tourna légèrement les yeux en faisant mine d'être vaguement intéressée par les informations, alors qu'un homme d'affaires (qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir sauvé deux jours auparavant d'une attaque de Dragons) se faisait interroger fébrilement par une journaliste :

_« - Vous dites que vous avez été en contact avec ce fanatique ? »  
_  
_« - Oui, l'autre soir je suis rentré chez moi plus tard que d'habitude à cause d'une réunion de travail et des Dragons Pourpres m'ont attaqué...Ils étaient trois et m'ont mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que je leur donne ma mallette. C'est là que ce type est intervenu...bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, c'était... Et je vous promets que je ne bois pas et ne prends rien d'illicite ! Il a saisi sa crosse de hockey et a commencé à frapper ces types d'une extrême violence. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. »  
_  
_« - Est-ce que vous seriez capable de décrire cet individu ? Ses vêtements, sa voix ? Un signe distinctif ? »  
_  
Malgré elle, Kessie sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement en entendant ces mots. « Le fanatique »... « l'individu »...pas « le justicier » ou « le gardien de la nuit ».

_« - Ma foi, je..je saurais pas vous dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il portait un masque bizarre, blanc avec des trous noirs. Il était assez effrayant, comme ce type-là dans les films d'horreur...je n'ai pas vu son visage mais il avait les cheveux noirs ça j'en suis sûr. Du genre courts, presque mi-longs... Pour ses habits, il était habillé tout en noir: sweatshirt et jean. Ce que j'ai surtout vu, c'est qu'il avait une sorte de sac sur le dos avec plein de trucs de sports dedans. »  
_  
_« - Est-ce que vous avez entendu sa voix ? »  
_  
_« - ..non, il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Il est juste arrivé comme ça et a commencé à s'acharner sur ces types. J'ai presque eu peur qu'il s'attaque à moi. »  
_  
Kessie soupira. Les gens de cette fichue ville étaient-ils vraiment si imbéciles que ça ?

_« - Tous ceux qui auraient des informations sur cet homme au masque de hockey sont priés de composer le numéro suivant... »  
_  
\- J'espère qu'ils attraperont bientôt ce type, bougonna le patron.

Kessie se tourna si brutalement qu'elle se fit mal au dos. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, lâchant un soudain :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le patron la regarda, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle lui pose la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un illuminé ! Il pourrait très bien s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans raison !

\- J'suis d'accord, intervint un autre homme qui avait l'air de connaître le patron. Faut pas être net pour faire ce genre de trucs. Si ça se trouve, ce type va dérailler et commencer à attaquer les autres.

Hallucinée, Kessie écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos qu'elle entendait. Le patron la dévisagea, intrigué par le scandale qu'il devinait dans sa voix et ses yeux. Kessie se rendit compte

qu'elle tremblait de colère. Elle tenta de se contrôler, desserrant ses mains autour de sa canette. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse.

\- Si ça se trouve, non...Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il veut juste bien faire, dit Kessie d'une voix calme, ses yeux noisettes brillant soudain d'une étrange lueur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air bizarre qu'il est forcément mauvais...

\- P'têt, fit semblant d'admettre le patron. Enfin on a de sacrés tarés qui se cachent dans New-York, ça c'est une certitude...

Cette fois Kessie ne voulut pas relever. Elle baissa les yeux avec un soupir.  
Après tout, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir...même les guerriers avec qui elle combattait avaient été choqués par sa violence et sa folie. Oui, elle était sans doute quelqu'un de bizarre...Et encore, elle pouvait se cacher derrière un masque et tenter de vivre une vie des plus ordinaires à côté...mais eux ?  
Elle songea douloureusement aux héros qui, en ce moment-même, étaient terrés sous ses pieds, enfouis dans l'humidité et l'obscurité. Si les humains trouvaient bizarre qu'un des leurs se dévoue à leur sécurité...elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient de ces guerriers mutants.  
Elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré les tortues ninja. Son premier réflexe était la peur. Son esprit avait formulé le mot « monstre ». Aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait pour cela. D'avoir eu ce réflexe humain d'avoir peur de ceux qui pourtant ne voulaient que leur bien. De ceux qui l'avaient accepté malgré son allure étrange, qui rendaient ses nuits un peu moins solitaires...et qui aujourd'hui commençaient à lui manquer.

* * *

D'ordinaire, Leonardo préférait la méditation pour mettre les choses au point, se vider de ses émotions.  
Or, après deux heures dans le dojo, alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le mannequin d'entraînement, ses katanas traçant des entailles de plus en plus profond dans le bois, il s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de réfléchir autrement qu'en se déchaînant ainsi. Après avoir exécuté un salto particulièrement laborieux, Leonardo reprit son souffle en essuyant son front du revers de sa main.

_« Disons que j'ai eu la chance de tomber...sur la bonne personne au bon moment. Une personne sans aucun scrupule qui pourra m'aider à vous anéantir. Toi et toute ta famille. »  
_  
Les trois derniers mots avaient résonné en lui comme trois coups de poignards dans son coeur et le simple souvenir de cette menace le faisait saigner douloureusement.  
Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais la peur le remplissait, tapait en lui jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, l'empêchant de rester statique. Ses émotions se bousculaient en lui comme les vagues se fracassent sur les rochers lors d'une tempête. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et ils ne connaissaient rien de leur ennemi. Et l'intuition de Léo le conduisait à penser qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne prêt pour ce moment où il devra les protéger...prouver qu'il méritait bien son titre de leader.  
Malgré ses muscles endoloris et la sueur qui imbibait le tissu bleu de son masque, Leonardo se redressa et attaqua de nouveau le mannequin dans un saut qui lui permit de lui trancher la tête de ses deux lames. Des débris volèrent et des morceaux de bois retombèrent lourdement au sol.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte, Léo, fit une voix grave dans son dos qui le fit se retourner.

Raphael le regardait en ricanant, son épaule scarifiée appuyée contre le mur.  
Leonardo abaissa les lames de ses katanas en fusillant Raphael du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Raph ? Si c'est pour me narguer, tu peux aller voir ailleurs : je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Ohla ! On se calme, le leader ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Leonardo lui-même s'effraya de sentir une force étrange tourbillonner en lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Il ferma les yeux et étira ses bras en croisant le fer de ses lames dans une profonde inspiration. Il rouvrit ses yeux bleus dans son expiration, attentif aux battements de son coeur qui palpitait bien trop fort à son goût alors que son frère imposant s'avançait en l'observant d'un œil étrange.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le mutant d'un ton presque soucieux.

Leonardo dévisagea Raphael.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça.

Un grognement méprisant racla la gorge de Raphael qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs d'un air désintéressé, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui prêtait des sentiments attentionnés.

\- C'est juste que j'te reconnais pas, monsieur zen-attitude: t'es sur les nerfs depuis qu'on a donné une raclée aux Dragons Pourpres. Tu devrais pas être content qu'on se soit débarrassé de ces sales types et qu'on ait rendu service à la ville ?

\- Si sûrement mais je...

Leonardo s'interrompit. Il n'avait parlé de la menace que lui avait faite Karai à personne, ayant estimé qu'il était celui qui devait porter ce fardeau de cette ombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux.  
Alors qu'il observait une lueur d'inquiétude naître dans les pupilles de son frère, Leonardo se rendit compte alors qu'il n'agissait pas comme il devrait. Il était le leader. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre son inquiétude et parler à Raphael de la menace de Karai ne serait pas lui rendre service.  
Pourtant, lui qui était l'aîné et qui portait en lui depuis toujours les craintes et les doutes de ses frères, il aurait souhaité lui en parler...avoir quelqu'un à qui confier ses craintes...et pour une fois, Raphael venait à lui et semblait même s'inquiéter pour lui. Leonardo étouffa un rire en même temps qu'il retint avec beaucoup de difficulté un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi Raphael montrait-il toujours son meilleur côté dans les pires moments ?

\- Mais quoi? insista Raphael, que le silence prolongé de Leonardo commençait à agacer.

\- Rien. Tout va bien Raphael.

Raphael le foudroya de ses yeux verts d'un regard qui signifiait clairement « je ne te crois pas », puis se détourna de lui avec un haussement d'épaules frustré.  
Dans un soupir, l'oeil bleu de Léo glissa sur les lames de ses katanas. Le ninja au bandeau bleu s'avança alors de deux pas vers son frère.

\- Raphael.

Raphael fit aussitôt volte-face vers lui.

\- Tu veux que j'te dise la vérité ?

Raphael fronça les yeux, attendant la suite.

\- En fait, je m'entraînais...pour être prêt à me battre contre toi. Au prochain entraînement.

La stupéfaction s'empara du visage de Raphael qui fixa l'aîné sans un mot. Une même lumière s'alluma dans leur regard, une flamme fit frémir leur iris alors que les deux frères se défiaient mutuellement.  
Raphael brisa enfin le silence par un rire suffisant.

\- Il te faudra t'entraîner plus que ça alors.

Après un hochement de tête, les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps pour cacher leur sourire.

* * *

Dans le salon, alors que Michelangelo regardait la télé, le T-Phone sonna dans la poche du sweatshirt gris qu'il avait noué à son bassin. Il le saisit aussitôt et poussa un cri de joie extrêmement perçant qui alarma Donatello.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! demanda Donnie en surgissant de son atelier, paniqué.

\- C'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus forte !

Sans comprendre, Donatello fronça les yeux.

\- Notre Hogosha ! La plus belle créature du monde !

Cette fois, Donnie lâcha un soupir, irrité d'avoir été sorti aussi brusquement de ses occupations pour si peu.

\- Tu peux pas l'appeler juste « April », comme tout le monde ? maugréa Donatello en faisant demi-tour.

Mais Michelangelo ne l'écoutait plus et tournait en rond dans le salon, le T-Phone collé à l'oreille, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Comment tu vas April ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon SMS ?

_\- Oh excuse-moi Mikey, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot en ce moment...la presse est sur les charbons ardents en ce moment...  
_  
\- Oh pas de problème, j'comprends.

A ce moment-là, le ninja au masque bleu revint au salon après s'être épongé son front humide avec une serviette.

\- Leonardo ? Non, il est pas là, disait Michelangelo.

Leonardo regarda son frère, étonné.

\- Mais j'peux prendre le message pour lui si tu veux.

\- Mikey, donne-moi ce téléphone.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance April ! Je suis un peu comme le chef numéro d...

Leonardo lui arracha le combiné des mains et le porta à son oreille sous le regard impuissant et blasé de Michelangelo.

\- April, fit Leonardo d'une voix sérieuse, comment tu vas ?

_\- Ca va. Je me demandais...ça vous dit de passer à l'appartement ? J'ai quelques meubles en trop si jamais vous voulez en récupérer pour votre planque...et je dois bien avoir une pizza qui traîne quelque part, _rajouta t-elle avec un petit rire.  
_  
_\- Léo, elle nous prend par les sentiments là, on est obligés d'y aller ! fit Michelangelo avec un petit clin d'oeil.

* * *

Peu après, les quatre ninjas garèrent le van dans la rue voisine à celle d'April et escaladèrent discrètement les murs pour arriver à son appartement.  
Le départ de la colocataire d'April avait dégagé assez d'espace dans son salon pour accueillir les quatre ninjas. Michelangelo bien entendu était le plus enchanté de voir April et s'émerveillait devant l'acquisition des nouveaux matériaux que leur offrait leur protectrice qu'il rangea dans des cartons sous la surveillance de Donatello qui supervisait scrupuleusement leur inventaire. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques objets électroniques dont April ne se servait plus et qu'il pouvait tout à fait réutiliser et bidouillait à présent les fils derrière une petite télé posée sur ses genoux que sa colocataire avait laissé, la croyant en panne. Pendant ce temps, April s'entretenait avec Raphael et Leonardo sur les récents événements dont les informations avaient parlé.

\- Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dragons Pourpres, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, dit April. Vous avez fait du super boulot les gars.

\- Merci.

\- Bon et à part ça? Tu nous as quand même pas fait venir juste pour une histoire de meubles ? grommela Raphael.

Leonardo s'excusa silencieusement de la rudesse de son frère auprès d'April, se retenant tant bien que mal de faire une remontrance à Raphael qui semblait avoir retrouvé son habituelle humeur massacrante.

\- Eh bien...non, avoua April. En fait, je me demandais...

April se pencha vers les justiciers.

\- Vous avez réussi à retrouver le dingue ?

\- « Le dingue » ?

\- Le gars qui tue les Dragons Pourpres et joue le justicier masqué là...

Aussitôt, Leonardo et Raphael s'échangèrent un regard paniqué.

\- Bah oui et en fait, c'est une..., commença Michelangelo avant de se faire écraser la bouche par la main Leonardo.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir lui intimant le silence, ce dernier repoussa le museau de son frère en arrière.

\- Tu as des informations sur lui ? demanda Leonardo d'un air préoccupé en se tournant vers April.

\- Oui...je sais où il habite. Je l'ai pris en photo, il y a quelques nuits.

Aussitôt, les quatre tortues s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
April ressortit son téléphone et le retourna pour montrer la photo. Leonardo observa gravement la photo. Elle était assez floue, mais juste assez nette pour distinguer une vue en contreplongée d'une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle de Kessie et qui passait par la fenêtre de son appartement.

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de photographier n'importe quoi, bougonna Raphael en posant sur l'humaine un regard qui répercutait la rancoeur dans sa voix.

\- Les vieilles habitudes de journaliste, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en ignorant son ton agressif. C'est la rue Elias Koteas, ce type habite là. J'en suis certaine.

\- Tu l'as montrée à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Non. J'hésite à la montrer à la police, mais je voulais vous en parler avant. J'voulais m'assurer que c'était pas des blagues que les gens racontaient mais non : ce gars porte un masque de hockey et se sert d'une crosse de hockey pour s'occuper des Dragons... Et comme vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez retrouver ce type, je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, sa nouvelle n'amena aucun enthousiasme parmi les tortues. Elle constata avec stupéfaction leurs mines mécontentes et embarrassées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai manqué un épisode ?

Lentement, les quatre frères se dévisagèrent. Kessie leur faisait confiance pour garder son secret. Et April n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sûre pour elle.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, dit April en les inspectant d'un œil suspicieux.

Leonardo lança un regard général intimant aux autres de se taire et de lui faire confiance. Il prit les choses en main ainsi que la parole :

\- Eh bien...en fait, dit lentement Leonardo, ...on connaît ce type.

\- Vraiment ? demanda April.

Devant le regard sérieux des quatre ninjas, elle se remit rapidement du choc et demanda aussitôt d'une voix hésitante:

\- Bah...Racontez-moi! Comment est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon sous son masque ? ajouta t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda Michelangelo, déçu.

\- On est pas les meilleurs juges en la matière, bougonna Raphael.

\- ...Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il plaît beaucoup à Donnie, dit Michelangelo vers le ninja au masque violet en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- N'importe quoi, lâcha Donatello sans détacher les yeux des fils de la télévision, se sentant rougir malgré lui en sentant le regard interrogatif qu'April posa sur lui.

\- Disons qu'il n'est pas...tout à fait comme tu dois te l'imaginer, se contenta de répondre Leonardo qui ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais c'est un allié à présent.

La surprise d'April redoubla.

\- Un allié ? demanda t-elle. Tu veux dire...que vous combattez ensemble maintenant ?

\- Oui...écoute, quoique tu aies pu découvrir sur ce justicier, il ne faut pas que tu en parles. Et il faut que tu effaces cette photo.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'elle...parce qu'il peut courir de graves dangers si son identité venait à être connue. Il est de notre côté.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda April avec une moue incertaine, légèrement craintive. Les gens en parlent comme d'un fou : il m'a plus l'air d'un malade mental que d'un justicier.

Leonardo hésita un instant avant de lui répondre:

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On sait ce qu'on fait

April sonda le visage lisse et assuré de Leonardo. Cependant, le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve n'apaisait pas ses inquiétudes.  
Malgré tout, son doigt appuya légèrement sur une touche de son téléphone, supprimant la photo avec regret.

* * *

\- Vous croyez que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour ? demanda April d'un ton hésitant alors que les tortues s'apprêtaient à repartir.

\- On en discutera avec lui, promit Leonardo en vérifiant par la fenêtre que la voie était libre pour rejoindre le Shellraiser en toute sécurité.

\- Moi ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille, ricana Raphael.

\- Raphael, viens m'aider à porter tout ça dans le van s'il te plaît, demanda Donatello en désignant les cartons qu'il avait terminé de fermer à coups de rubans adhésifs.

Alors que Raphael et Donatello chargèrent leurs bras de cartons, se défiant mutuellement d'en porter le plus possible, et se glissèrent par la fenêtre en déployant des trésors d'agilité pour ne rien faire tomber au passage, Michelangelo s'approcha d'April avec un sourire avenant.

\- L'écoute pas, lui dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. J'suis sûr qu'il voudra bien et que vous vous entendrez à merveille !

\- Merci Mikey.

Ils étaient à présent seuls, Mikey ayant passé une jambe à travers la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses frères mais ne voulait pas partir, bien trop absorbé par la beauté d'April. Le mutant voulut lui saisir la main mais cette dernière lui fila entre les doigts avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'approcher. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent avec interrogation vers April. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire forcé en détournant le regard, comme si elle était gênée...

\- Grouille-toi, tête d'oeuf! l'appela Raphael en bas de la rue. On t'attend, là!

\- J'arrive, deux secondes.

Michelangelo reporta son regard vers April. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, il se sentait stupide...encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne fut capable que de lui dire d'une petite voix :

\- Bon...et bien à la prochaine hein?

\- Oui Michelangelo.

\- On se parle toujours par SMS, pas vrai?

\- Mikey ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! rageait la voix de Raphael.

Sans répondre, l'humaine lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de rejoindre ses frères. Le coeur serré, Michelangelo échangea un bref sourire avec April avant de sauter d'un bond dans la ruelle sombre pour rejoindre le van.

\- T'en as mis un temps, fit remarquer Leonardo tandis que Donnie allumait enfin le moteur.

\- Figure-toi que ma petite copine et moi, on s'échangeait des adieux tout tendres et tout mignons, rétorqua Michelangelo en feignant une dignité mal placée.

Ses frères ne répondirent pas. Le van démarra et rejoignit la route faiblement occupée à cette heure tardive. Les ninjas firent silence pendant quelques minutes, promenant mélancoliquement leurs regards sur les lumières des réverbères et des fenêtres des gratte-ciel qui défilaient par leurs vitres, contemplant les rues dans lesquelles ils ne pouvaient marcher.

\- J'peux te poser une question, Michelangelo ? fit soudainement Raphael d'une voix rauque.

Intrigué, le ninja au masque orange leva les yeux vers son grand frère. Leonardo et Donatello faillirent se retourner sous le coup de la surprise. D'ordinaire, Raphael ne se gênait pas pour lui demander quelque chose. L'aîné observa son frère attentivement du coin de l'oeil : quand Raphael prenait des pincettes, c'était qu'il avait conscience que ses mots pourraient blesser.  
Michelangelo aussi le savait et regarda Raphael avec la boule au ventre.

\- Bien sûr, mon frère, répondit Mikey avec un grand sourire.

Leonardo lorgna vers Raphael d'un air peu assuré.

\- …Tu crois sérieusement que tu as une chance avec April ? lâcha Raphael.

La question fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le van. Léo redressa aussitôt la tête et foudroya Raphael d'un regard meurtrier. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais le mal était déjà fait : en face de lui, le benjamin avait l'air complètement désemparé. Son sourire s'était évanoui d'un coup. Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais aucun son ne filtra d'entre ses lèvres. Un silence gênant s'installa, rendant les secondes insupportablement longues.

\- Non...bien sûr que non, finit par répondre Michelangelo. Je fais semblant pour rigoler, pour taquiner April... tu me connais..

Alors que Raphael bougonnait un « tant mieux » satisfait avant de plonger dans son mutisme habituel, Leonardo détecta cependant dans les yeux mouillés du benjamin une lueur de tristesse.  
Ce soir-là, la radio était éteinte mais aucun n'eut l'envie de l'allumer.

* * *

Leonardo ne dit plus un seul mot de tout le trajet. A peine Donatello eut-il garé le Shellraiser dans le garage de leur repaire que Michelangelo se leva. Il fut le premier à descendre du van et à se diriger vers le salon dans un silence inquiétant. Donatello ne tarda pas à le précéder avec une hâte trahissant son désir de réconforter son petit frère. Leonardo choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers Raphael d'un pas ferme et enragé. A peine le ninja au masque rouge eut-il descendu la marche du van qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Leonardo qui semblait particulièrement remonté contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? lui jeta Leonardo au visage, le regard glacé.

L'insulte souleva en Raphael une montée de colère en même temps qu'un sourire goguenard.

\- T'as autre chose à me dire, Léo ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse en croisant ses bras. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il avait aucune chance avec April ?!

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai qu'il a aucune chance avec April, peut-être ?! Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que c'est réciproque, aussi ?!

Il vit le regard de Léo chanceler légèrement avant de le refixer avec sévérité.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire...du moins pas comme ça !

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par lui dire, non ?!

Leurs cris attirèrent l'attention de Donnie et Michelangelo qui firent deux pas timides à l'intérieur du garage, assistant craintivement à la nouvelle confrontation entre les aînés.

\- Si ça lui fait plaisir d'y croire ou même de faire semblant d'y croire, pourquoi est-ce que tu...

\- Excuse-moi de pas être un sale hypocrite comme toi et de laisser mon petit frère se noyer dans ses rêves de gamins en se berçant d'illusions ! aboya cette fois Raphael, soudainement fou de rage. Il croit à l'amour comme il croit au Père Noël ! Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont pour April : elle nous a connu alors qu'on était encore ses tortues de compagnie. Et encore aujourd'hui, même si elle fait comme si on était ses potes, elle ne nous voit que comme des mutants. Faut pas se voiler la face. Aux yeux du monde de là-haut, on est et on restera des monstres. Aucun humain ni aucune humaine ne nous verra autrement et personne ne voudra de nous.. Jamais !

Les mots de Raphael claquèrent presque aussi violemment que des coups de fouet en se répercutant en écho contre les murs sombres des égouts, jetant un froid atroce dans l'air humide. Malgré lui, Leonardo baissa les yeux et sentit les traits de son visage se raidir soudainement, électrisés par l'amertume de cette réalité. Plus loin, Donatello et Michelangelo restèrent taiseux, mais leurs carapaces s'affaissèrent et leur regard se teinta de tristesse.  
Même s'ils savaient pertinemment que les humains ne les accepteraient jamais, même si Splinter leur rappelait depuis l'enfance qu'ils n'étaient pas « normaux » et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sympathiser avec des humains, la vérité leur restait toujours en travers de la gorge.  
Alors que son souffle se calmait après avoir laissé éclaté sa colère, Raphael constata l'effet de ses paroles non sans malaise. La mélancolie ternissait les yeux d'ordinaire si vifs et expressifs de ses frères. Lui-même s'était blessé de ses propres paroles mais n'en laissa rien paraître qu'un visage hargneux.  
Face à lui, Leonardo soupira, ferma les yeux pour effacer la tristesse qu'on aurait pu y lire puis les leva vers Raphael, débordant de rancoeur.

\- T'es content de toi, Raph ? Décidément, tu peux pas t'en empêcher : il faut toujours que tu fasses du mal aux autres, dit Leonardo d'une voix amère. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

En entendant cela, Raphael serra les poings si fort qu'il se fit mal aux tendons et que ses ongles blessèrent la paume de sa main. Il ne supporta pas le regard accablé de ses petits frères. Encore moins celui de Leonardo dans lequel il lisait presque une forme de dégoût, comme s'il n'était qu'une odieuse créature sans coeur.  
Aussi détourna t-il le regard et se dirigea vers une des galeries moites des égouts d'un pas déterminé, sans se retourner.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Leonardo.

\- J'vais prendre l'air. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici.

\- Mais on vient de rentrer !

\- Justement ! J'étais mieux là-haut ! Là maintenant, j'ai pas envie de voir vos tronches ! J'ai le droit, non ?!

\- Raphael ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Fous-moi la paix ! J'suis pas ton chien ok ?!

Abasourdi, Leonardo ne put que regarder, impuissant, l'ombre de son frère se fondre dans l'obscurité des égouts, ne laissant derrière lui souffler que le vent froid de l'incompréhension.  
Raphael ne se retourna pas alors que ses pieds pataugeaient dans l'eau aigre et moirée, traînant comme un fardeau son coeur torturé par trop de sentiments et que la solitude ne rendait que plus lourd à porter chaque jour.

* * *

_And voilà...je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part merci pour votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu malgré les légères difficultés que j'ai pu avoir à la rédaction. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui pensent que ma fic vaut le coup. Sachez que je lis toujours vos reviews avec le plus grands intérêt et que j'attends toujours vos avis avec toujours autant de fébrilité.  
A la prochaine pour le chapitre 11_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Too Young To Be One

_Hey ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Cette fois, n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je voudrais juste remercier les lecteurs (enfin lectrices surtout je pense :p) qui suivent ma fic et surtout ceux qui commentent, notamment Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (je ne peux pas le faire en privé vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp mais sache que je suis absolument ravie chaque fois que tu commentes!) ainsi que LadyMFB, Shinitenshi (que je ne peux pas remercier par MP non plus) et d'autres que j'oublie sûrement (et je m'en excuse) mais que je serrerai très fort dans mes bras si je pouvais.  
Bien entendu, je remercie tous les autres de lecteurs, même ceux que j'ai déjà remercié par MP :P  
Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : TOO YOUNG TO BE ONE**

* * *

A la surface, la nuit avait recouvert New-York et, au vu des nombreuses fenêtres qui s'éteignaient peu à peu, son obscurité semblait se nourrir des lumières pour s'épaissir un peu plus, laissant à peine la lune déguiser la ville de ses habituels reflets bleutés.

Une fois extrait des égouts, Raphael respira l'air frais de la nuit, le vent lui giflant le visage alors qu'il sautait de toit en toit. Il préférait la noirceur de la surface à celle, étouffante, des égouts. Au moins, il n'avait pas de toit au-dessus de lui, ni de mur pour l'emprisonner. En fait, la surface était le seul endroit où il se sentait étrangement libre. Ce soir-là, c'était le seul espace de liberté qui lui convenait pour tenter d'apaiser ses nerfs.  
_« Calme-toi »_ tentait-il de se dire. En effet, la colère faisait frémir sa peau vert émeraude, la sueur qu'elle provoquait la rendant sirupeuse. Les mots de Leonardo battaient dans sa tête comme une tumeur : _tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était faire mal aux autres..._ Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, ce qui le plongeait dans une violente et désagréable mélancolie. Il se sentait enfermé dans un énorme corps brut, dont les cicatrices témoignaient de sa sauvagerie, incapable de douceur, dénué de tact. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas blesser aucun de ses frères, et ce soir-là, il voulait blesser encore moins Michelangelo. Mais leur comportement à tous avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point et il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient semblant que tout aille pour le mieux. Parfois, il avait le sentiment d'être le seul conscient qu'ils étaient des monstres condamnés à la solitude, reclus dans les abysses de la ville.  
Ce soir-là, il se sentit particulièrement seul alors que la ville s'endormait.  
Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, l'heure du crime se réveilla dans un cri quelques rues plus loin attirant son attention.

* * *

Celle qui avait poussé ce cri était une jeune fille dont le pire cauchemar semblait sur le point de s'accomplir alors que son agresseur, à l'épaule tatouée d'un dragon morbide, lui avait arraché son sac à main.

\- File-moi la montre aussi ! La montre, petite conne !

Quelque chose le percuta alors à la tête. Un palet noir roula sur le sol avant de retomber comme une pièce de monnaie. Le criminel se massa douloureusement le crâne et aperçut à l'entrée de la rue une vision fantomatique, vêtue de noir, au masque mortuaire, se détachant difficilement des ténèbres nocturnes.

\- Dis donc, t'es pas très gentil, toi, murmura gravement l'apparition. C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une demoiselle.

Le criminel dégaina son canif et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant. Intensifiant son regard derrière son masque de hockey, Kessie courut et asséna un coup de crosse à l'homme, l'atteignant aux côtes et le projetant contre le mur de briques.  
Ensuite, Kessie ramassa le sac et le tendit à la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, bien que beaucoup plus apprêtée qu'elle. La jeune femme attrapa le sac à bout de bras, lança un regard plein de terreur à son « sauveur » et s'enfuit au coin de la rue d'un pas accéléré par la peur.  
Non sans grincer des dents, agacée par ce dédain, Kessie tourna les yeux vers le criminel. Confronté à ce masque à l'expression angoissante, ce dernier, ayant des difficultés à se relever, gémit de terreur alors que ses jambes battaient le sol pitoyablement : le profil du pauvre type qui pleurait pour sa misère.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On m'a obligé ! Pitié !

Kessie respira contre son masque, le coeur palpitant si rapidement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il vrombissait, attendant avec impatience de porter le coup fatal qui déchaînerait l'adrénaline et l'euphorie en elle.

\- Je recommencerai plus ! Je vous promets !

Une nouvelle fois, Kessie leva la crosse au-dessus de sa tête sans quitter le criminel des yeux. Ce dernier, vidé de tout espoir, ferma les yeux aussitôt.  
Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir son crâne s'ouvrir en deux, les secondes lui parurent étrangement longues et calmes. Il osa lever un oeil. Le second s'ouvrit aussitôt, rejoignant le premier dans la stupéfaction : le combattant avait rangé sa crosse dans le sac derrière son dos.

\- Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le Dragon Pourpre sans comprendre.

\- C'est bon, casse-toi. J'en ai fini avec toi. T'as intérêt d'avoir compris la leçon.

\- Mais...

\- Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis ! lui cria Kessie d'une voix menaçante.

D'un pas à la fois apeuré et incrédule, le criminel se releva maladroitement et fila le plus vite que ses blessures aux côtes lui permirent.  
Une fois qu'il eut disparut, se retrouvant seule dans la rue, Kessie réussit à calmer sa respiration mais pas ses tremblements. C'était la première fois qu'elle épargnait un Dragon Pourpre. Elle n'en éprouvait qu'un violent frisson de remords ainsi que l'impression d'un travail inachevé qui la laissa pleine de doutes. Pourtant, sur ce coup-ci, elle se sentait incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à déferler sa folie meurtrière, l'image des tortues lui était apparue. Son esprit avait pris un tournant inattendu et le souvenir de Leonardo, le bleu sévère de ses yeux et ses paroles sans appel s'étaient interposés : _« On peut t'aider à arrêter les Dragons Pourpres...mais à une condition : il faut que tu apprennes à te mesurer. » _Au moment où elle allait abattre son arme sur ce type, elle s'était imaginé le regard désapprobateur de Leonardo, les yeux purs et terrifiés de Michelangelo ainsi que ceux plus effarés et tristes de Donatello...la rendant incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Un soupir dépité filtra difficilement à travers les trous du masque devant sa bouche. Kessie s'abaissa pour ramasser son palet de hockey lorsqu'elle entendit une voix caverneuse l'appeler d'en haut :

\- Kessie ?

Elle faillit sursauter en se retournant jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur l'ombre massive de Raphael, dont les yeux mordorés perçaient l'obscurité, accroupi sur la cage d'un escalier métallique.

\- Raphael, dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras.

La tortue mutante atterrit lourdement sur le sol, son énorme poids se faisant si clairement sentir que Kessie s'étonna presque que le sol ne vibre pas sous leurs pieds. Il se releva et dut baisser sa tête à moitié recouverte par son épais masque rouge sang pour rencontrer les yeux déjà difficilement visibles de Kessie, recouverts par l'ombre de la paroi blanchâtre de son masque de hockey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui lança Raphael.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Elle regarda alors autour de lui, intriguée.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Ouais.

\- Où sont tes frères ? demanda Kessie, la voix légèrement inquiète. Ils...ils vont bien ?

\- Oh t'inquiète. Ils se portent à merveille.

Kessie hésita : elle vit son regard fuyant, ses traits crispés et devina que quelque chose le contrariait mais elle ne voulut pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, se doutant qu'il n'était pas du genre à raconter ses problèmes.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, lui lâcha la tortue géante en replaçant correctement ses lunettes fissurées, relevées sur son crâne.

En effet, Raphael s'était posté en haut d'un toit et avait observé toute la scène, prêt à intervenir si leur nouvelle coéquipière venait à déraper. Lui-même s'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu à le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué, celui-là ?

\- J'étais pas d'humeur, se contenta de répondre Kessie avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- « Pas d'humeur » ? ricana Raphael en la considérant, les yeux narquois.

\- Oui, exactement. « Pas d'humeur ». C'est grave docteur ? ironisa t-elle.

\- Du calme, la patineuse. C'est surprenant de ta part, c'est tout. T'as décidé d'être une gentille fille, tout à coup ?

\- Non. Peut-être que j'en ai juste marre de passer pour un monstre, lui lâcha t-elle d'une voix sèche et cinglante.

Le mot fit tilt dans la tête du mutant qui écarquilla les yeux malgré lui.

\- Qui te traite de monstre ? demanda Raphael, intrigué.

\- Tous ces gens à la télé, dans les journaux, dans la rue... même ton frère Leonardo, il a pas l'air de me porter spécialement dans son cœur, fit Kessie avec un petit rire dépourvu de joie d'une voix sombre voilée de colère. Alors que tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de ramener un peu d'ordre dans cette foutue ville en débarrassant la ville de ces...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase pour ne pas être vulgaire, la concluant par un soupir déçu en appuyant son épaule, puis la semelle de sa botte contre le mur. Son cœur se serrait en admettant qu'elle n'était pas la justicière qu'elle aurait voulu être. Jusqu'ici, elle croyait bien faire, pourtant, depuis quelques temps, elle avait désormais le sentiment désagréable d'avoir faux sur toute la ligne...

\- Être justicier, c'est pas drôle tous les soirs, murmura t-elle. Tu te casses le cul à défendre les innocents et tu n'as même pas droit à l'ombre d'un remerciement...

Doucement, la tortue mutante se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il s'adossa au même mur qu'elle en l'observant du coin de l'oeil, troublé.  
Raphael n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi furieux que lui. Quelqu'un qui partagerait sa colère envers le monde...et envers soi-même.

\- Je confirme, dit Raphael d'une voix sombre en détournant le regard. C'est un boulot ingrat...mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Kessie le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le caïd du groupe soit réceptif à son discours. Pourtant, plus elle le regardait, plus elle comptait les cicatrices sur son plastron et ses bras, contemplait son apparence hors-normes, plus cela lui parut évident : oui, il était le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire...et ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Dis...j'peux te poser une question ? demanda t-elle après un petit silence.

\- C'est ce que tu viens de faire alors ça sert à rien de demander ma permission, rétorqua Raphael.

En entendant cela, Kessie eut un sourire en coin. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et hésita longuement avant de prononcer ces mots :

\- ...Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Raphael sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Jamais, lâcha t-il aussitôt.

« Du moins, je ne crois pas » mais il s'empêcha de le dire, trop occupé à s'interroger sur la jeune humaine qui, elle, avait déjà tué de (trop) nombreuses fois. La voix qui filtra de son masque se fit soudain étrangement plus douce :

\- Tu te rappelles...quand on s'est battu pendant l'entraînement ? J'ai vraiment cru que...enfin...que tu allais me...

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Un même frisson de peur les parcourut alors qu'ils s'inspectaient du regard. Raphael tenta de la rassurer (et de se rassurer par la même occasion) :

\- J'l'aurais jamais fait...enfin je crois. Pas volontairement en tout cas, ça c'est sûr.

Il chercha les yeux marrons de la jeune fille dans l'ombre de son masque mais fut incapable de discerner son expression. Il essaya de la deviner, un sourire ironique et tourmenté aux lèvres :

\- Tu sais...j'trouverais ça normal que tu m'en veuilles ou...que t'aies peur de moi.

\- J'peux t'avouer quelque chose, Raphael ?

Intrigué, Raphael concentra ses yeux ambrés sur la jeune fille qui abaissa le regard vers le trottoir en disant d'une voix un peu cassée :

\- Je...je fais pas toujours exprès de tuer ces Dragons Pourpres...parfois je me laisse envahir par ma colère. Ça fait comme des pulsions incontrôlables, et quand je reviens à la réalité...j'ai envie de pleurer quand je vois ce que j'ai fait. Tu peux me croire : j'ai plus peur de moi que de toi.

En effet, Raphael vit ses épaules trembler légèrement, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Lui-même éprouva un vif pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Cependant, il ressentit peu après une chaleur étrangement réconfortante s'y répandre. Bizarrement, il était rassuré d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus violent et dingue que lui...quelqu'un qui avait également ce problème de "pulsions".

\- On est pareils toi et moi pour ça, bougonna t-il en continuant de garder une mine renfrognée. Faut qu'on apprenne à se contrôler, c'est tout.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Kessie d'une voix laissant deviner son rictus. Parfois les choses échappent à notre contrôle. Et en même temps, quelque part...ça fait aussi du bien de se lâcher. De laisser libre cours à sa colère et..de ne rien contrôler.

Raphael la reprit aussitôt, d'une voix rude :

\- Oui mais ta fureur pourrait te faire agir exactement comme ces foutus Dragons... Mon père...Sensei nous dit toujours « Un vrai combattant agit avant tout avec mesure »

\- Toi tu sais agir avec mesure ? demanda Kessie avec un demi-sourire dubitatif.

\- Ouais...enfin...Avec la mesure dont une tête brûlée comme moi est capable, grommela t-il.

Kessie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est ça fous-toi de moi, maugréa Raphael. En attendant, t'es aussi une tête brûlée et tu ferais mieux de te calmer aussi..

\- T'es la seule tête brûlée ici, mon pote. Toi et moi, on a rien en commun.

\- J'suis pas ton pote, ma vieille, répliqua Raphael. En attendant, t'es quand même sacrément dérangée.

\- Oui mais moi au moins, j'ressemble pas à Hulk, lui rétorqua t-elle.

Raphael ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était effrontée, impertinente mais il l'appréciait malgré tout.  
Il se rendit compte que sa colère avait peu à peu disparu. S'écartant du mur, il souleva une bouche d'égout en lançant :

\- Bon. J'retourne au repaire.

\- Oh...ok, fit Kessie, cachant la déception dans sa voix.

\- ...tu veux venir ?

Surprise devant cette invitation, Kessie demanda d'un ton suspect :

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Te montrer comment venir au repaire, en cas d'urgence... Autre chose que de courir dans tous les sens avec une crosse de hockey comme une demeurée ?

Kessie ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'acquiescer. Raphael la laissa passer devant lui avant de laisser retomber la bouche d'égout.

* * *

Notamment à cause de l'état médical peu concluant dans lequel elle s'était trouvé au moment de sa première visite, Kessie n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de leur repaire. Aussitôt, ce fut avec le cœur rythmé par l'impatience qu'elle suivit Raphael qui courrait devant elle, dégainant ses patins à roulette qui grincèrent sur les pierres, à travers les galeries imprégnées de relents nauséabonds, jusqu'à leur antre de béton. Elle s'arrêta au moment où la tortue mutante ouvrit la lourde vanne en métal qui donnait sur la salle de séjour.  
Michelangelo s'y trouvait, le nez plongé dans les cartons d'objets qu'ils avaient ramené de chez April, curieux de connaître leur utilité. Il leva à peine le museau au moment où son grand frère entra, ses yeux bleus dépourvus de leur clarté maline habituelle.

\- Super, Raph est de retour, fit Michelangelo d'un air sombre.

Raphael refusa de regarder Michelangelo dans les yeux, se contentant de resserrer machinalement les bandages autour de ses bras. Le benjamin aperçut alors l'humaine dissimulée derrière sa carapace.

\- K-Kessie ? ...Kessie ! fit Michelangelo avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Salut Michelangelo, lui dit-elle.

\- J'l'ai croisée et elle m'a suivie. J'y peux rien, lança Raphael.

Hallucinée, Kessie le dévisagea de ses propres yeux en relevant le masque de hockey sur son front.

\- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te suivre !

\- Jamais de la vie, ricana Raphael en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

\- Espèce de sale menteur, dit Kessie, bouche bée.

Leonardo entra au salon, intrigué par la joie de Michelangelo qui semblait être revenue comme par enchantement. La surprise teinta son regard lorsqu'il aperçut Kessie qui, en guise de bonjour, se contenta d'un signe de main neutre en sa direction. Le cadet s'avança alors à son niveau.

\- J'me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer l'accès à notre repaire...pour les urgences. Ou le matériel, expliqua Raphael à voix basse.

La surprise de Leonardo grandit de seconde en seconde, au désespoir de Raphael qui détestait se faire regarder comme s'il avait trois têtes.

\- Quoi ? J'aurais pas du, c'est ça ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Leonardo d'une voix calme avant d'ajouter à Kessie avec un hochement de tête. Tu es la bienvenue ici.

Kessie lui rendit son signe de tête puis sentit le doigt de Michelangelo titiller son épaule.

\- Dis Kessie, puisque t'es là, tu saurais pas par hasard me dire à quoi ça sert ce truc ? demanda Michelangelo en étirant un drap blanc avec des pastilles rouges, jaunes, vertes et bleues. Parce que si c'est de la déco, c'est quand même hyper moche.

\- ...C'est un Twister, dit Kessie. Puis devant sa moue interrogative, elle expliqua patiemment :

\- C'est un jeu où on pose le tapis par terre. Quelqu'un tourne l'aiguille sur le cadran et dicte aux autres joueurs les indications. On recommence jusqu'à ce que les joueurs tombent. Le dernier debout a gagné.

\- Trop bien ! Dis Léo, on pourra se faire une partie tout à l'heure ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi pas, fit Leonardo en se servant une tasse de thé depuis la cuisine, avec un sourire.

\- Ça a l'air complètement naze, bougonna Raphael en essuyant les lames de ses saï.

La jeune fille promena son regard dans le salon. Elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que trois.

\- Où est Donatello ? demanda t-elle.

\- Quelque part entre la dépression et le suicide, soupira Leonardo.

Face au regard horrifié de Kessie, il éclata de rire.

\- Pas de panique, c'que je veux dire c'est qu'il est en train de travailler...

\- Enfermé dans son atelier, dit Michelangelo. « Pour changer ». Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Je...j'aurais aimé simplement lui dire bonjour, avoua Kessie. Mais je ne veux pas le déranger s'il est occupé.

\- Oh mais vas-y ! l'encouragea Michelangelo. C'est pas lui qui va te rembarrer !

\- ...Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Viens j't'accompagne !

Il lui indiqua la direction de l'atelier de Donatello. Kessie le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'y dirigea. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, Michelangelo chuchota à ses deux frangins avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire :

\- Je le savais, les gars : elle en pince pour lui, ça se voit trop !

Leonardo et Raphael ne répondirent que par un soupir exaspéré.

* * *

Encouragée par Michelangelo, Kessie frappa trois coups à la porte de l'atelier.  
Ouvrant discrètement la porte, elle aperçut Donatello assis sur un siège au dossier arrondi pour épouser la forme de sa carapace, entièrement constitué de planches de skateboards. Imperturbable, ce dernier gribouillait des notes d'une écriture appliquée mais rapide. Les traits s'inscrivant sur le papier rythmaient la machinerie de son cerveau qui tournait à toute vitesse.  
D'un air taquin, Michelangelo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en marmonnant un « chut » inaudible puis, dans un silence digne d'un nina, se plaça derrière Donatello. Kessie l'observa avec amusement lever les mains au-dessus des épaules du grand frère en prenant une grande inspiration, prêt à les abaisser d'un coup dans un grand cri.

\- N'y pense même pas, Michelangelo, grommela Donatello d'un air blasé sans se retourner.

Coupé dans son élan, Michelangelo souffla, déçu d'avoir raté son coup.

\- Hé, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

\- Je suis ton frère, je sais tout, se contenta de répondre Donnie, ses yeux toujours baissés sur ses notes.

\- En tout cas, je t'amène quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- J'croyais que tu savais tout, le nargua Michelangelo.

Donatello soupira mais ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur les schémas qu'il gribouillait.

\- Tu devines ? J'te donne un indice : elle est super forte et super jolie !

Interloquée par les dénominations qu'on lui attribuait, Kessie dévisagea Michelangelo, se sentant rougir malgré elle. Pendant ce temps Donatello se redressa, jeta son stylo sur le bureau, excédé des bêtises de son frère.

\- Pour la dernière fois, Mikey, maugréa t-il en se retournant, tu ne peux pas juste l'appeler...

Lorsque son regard tomba sur Kessie, il eut un sursaut si violent que son coude percuta une pile de bouquins et les nombreuses encyclopédies étalées sur son bureau tombèrent en cascade sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Ses yeux firent un bref détour paniqué sur son bureau, vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien brisé au passage, puis se reportèrent difficilement sur la jeune fille.

\- …Kessie ? lâcha t-il d'une voix pâle.

\- Bon allez, j'vous laisse vous dire bonjour tous les deux, fit joyeusement Michelangelo en s'éclipsant, non sans jeter discrètement un clin d'oeil complice à son frangin.

Se jurant de l'étrangler plus tard, Donatello se pencha anxieusement pour ramasser tous ses ouvrages, le feu aux joues, se sentant absolument ridicule sous le regard de Kessie, balbutiant nerveusement :

\- Je...désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt sincèrement Kessie qui s'était également accroupie pour l'aider à ranger le désordre. Moi qui voulais pas te déranger, c'est raté.

Confuse, elle lui rendit son dernier livre et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.

\- J'y vais. Encore désolé.

\- Oh non non ! Reste ! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! bredouilla Donatello. Je t'assure... j'allais faire une pause, de toute façon.

Kessie hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers lui. Sans oser la regarder, Donatello remit en place les lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- J'ai croisé Raphael cette nuit et il m'a invité à passer vous voir.

\- Oh...c'est...gentil ?...de sa part, fit Donatello en haussant un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur l'initiative inattendue de Raphael.

\- Du coup je voulais juste...te dire bonjour.

\- ...Oh ? C'est...gentil de _ta_ part, répéta presque Donatello en tournant ses yeux vers Kessie.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses yeux, dont elle n'avait pas pu retrouver la couleur sur son carnet à dessins. Malgré ses cernes noires qui commençaient à se dessiner, il avait un regard à la fois vif, perçant, et extrêmement doux. L'orbe de son iris se composait de subtiles nuances d'un vert ambré tirant sur le gris argenté. Elle n'osa cependant pas détailler plus son regard, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Kessie, curieuse à propos des notes sur son bureau aussi incompréhensibles que des hiéroglyphes.

Comme s'il était ravi de parler de ce sujet, Donatello se rassit à son bureau et reprit un air sérieux et imperturbable.

\- Sur le mutagène que tu as rapporté du repaire des Dragons Pourpres. J'ai beau analysé chaque élément, je ne trouve aucune correspondance chimique ou physique que je connaisse...Oh j'ai quelques indices plus ou moins concluants avec des équivalents qui ne dépasse pas les 3,841% de compatibilité, mais biologiquement parlant, rien qui ne me permette de déterminer de quoi est composé ce mutagène et comment il a pu être conçu...

Le débit de son jargon était si rapide que Kessie dut se concentrer pour ne pas manquer un mot. Elle s'approcha, intriguée.

\- Pourtant..quand tu as guéri mon bras, tu avais réussi à trouver la molécule qui permettait l'auto-guérison, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne travaille pas sur les propriétés mais sur l'origine, dit Donatello sur le ton de l'évidence. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a trouvé la fonction d'un élément que l'on peut forcément en déterminer la nature.

\- Oh. Pardon, fit-elle froidement avant d'ajouter presque ironiquement: Excuse-moi...je suis stupide, je n'y connais rien.

\- ...Oh non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! voulut se rattraper le génie du groupe. C'est normal que tu connaisses pas certaines choses. Même pour moi, tout ça reste assez complexe...

\- Ça a jamais été mon truc, les sciences, avoua Kessie d'un air coupable, tout en admirant les illustrations sur les encyclopédies. J'ai toujours été plus douée pour inventer des truc que pour les retenir.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit Donatello d'un ton rassurant. Einstein disait que l'imagination est plus importante que le savoir.

\- Si Einstein l'a dit alors, dit Kessie d'un air taquin.

Cependant, plus elle regardait les carnets de Donatello qui débordaient de symboles inscrits en pattes de mouches, plus elle avait mal à la tête.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour moi... Pourquoi tu aimes ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander Kessie.

\- C'est justement parce que c'est compliqué que j'aime faire ça, avoua à son tour Donatello, comme un plaisir coupable. Notre monde...enfin..._votre _monde, se corrigea t-il avec un demi-sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse, est tellement surprenant...j'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir...

La jeune fille le regarda, attentive à ses mots, alors qu'il observait la fiole de mutagène fluorescente d'un air mélancolique, posant sa joue écailleuse dans le creux de sa main.

\- Et quelque chose me dit que la réponse est ici...je veux savoir d'où nous venons...qui nous sommes réellement...quelque chose me dit que le secret de nos origines se trouve dans cette fiole et je suis à deux doigts de mettre le doigt dessus...il faut que je sache...d'où on vient...

En le voyant presque affaissé, son collier en bois pendant à son cou amaigri, Kessie comprit les propos de Leonardo et ressentit une certaine compassion l'égard du ninja au masque violet, qui semblait prendre cela particulièrement à coeur. Se refusant à le laisser aussi triste, elle se tourna vers lui, appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de son bureau, et lui dit avec douceur :

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas...Tu sais, même nous les humains on est pas sûr d'où on vient...Tout ce qu'on sait faire, c'est inventer des histoires pour tenter d'expliquer notre origine : je me rappelle même d'un conte qui racontait que chaque être vivant est constitué de poussière d'étoile...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de son exemple naïf, elle fut surprise de voir Donatello relever la tête et sourire à cette évocation qui parlait autant à son âme de scientifique qu'à son âme d'enfant.

\- C'est très joli, commenta t-il.

\- Oui...mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça voulait dire...qu'on est peut-être des extraterrestres ?

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit sa réflexion. Alors que Kessie se sentit embarrassée, Donatello écarquilla soudainement les yeux, son regard devenant soudain lucide.

\- Je plaisante, ajouta t-elle pour se rattraper. Désolé, j'ai tendance à lire beaucoup de comics de science-fiction.

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

\- De quoi ? fit Kessie, perturbée par son ton incisif. Pour les comics de science-fiction ?

\- Non. Avant ça.

\- Euh...je ne sais plus... « qu'on est peut-être des extraterrestres » ?

Le regard de Donatello s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde et décrivit un parcours frénétique entre Kessie, les encyclopédies et le mutagène. Peu à peu, l'espoir sembla revenir sur son visage puis explosa d'un coup.

\- Eurêka ! Bon sang, mais c'est sûrement ça ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en se levant d'un bond, saisissant brutalement les épaules de Kessie en la soulevant du sol, absolument ravi. Kessie, je t'adore !

Il décrivit quelques cercles puis s'arrêta, clignant des yeux en observant Kessie qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Non sans s'excuser, Donatello la reposa doucement au sol en bredouillant à toute vitesse :

\- Enfin, non, je ne t'adore pas...enfin si...non ! Je ne te déteste pas non plus ! Au contraire ! Enfin...Non, pas du tout...pas trop... C'est juste que...ce n'est pas le propos! Chut! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! ...mais je...ce n'est qu'une expression ! Ok ?

Confus, Donatello se rua hors de son atelier, laissant derrière lui une Kessie quelque peu remuée. Ce fut cependant avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres qu'elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Leonardo ! fit Donatello en atterrissant dans le salon comme une fusée, faisant sursauter les machines sur sa carapace et ses frères. Leonardo ! Je crois que je tiens enfin quelque chose sur le mutagène ! Il est d'origine extraterrestre !

Leonardo cligna des yeux, stoïque. Raphael et Michelangelo observèrent également leur frère avec des yeux exorbités. Il y eut un grand silence que Michelangelo interrompit en explosant de rire.

\- Pfffffwahaha! Ça y est : Donnie a pété un câble !

\- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, maugréa Raphael.

\- Non attendez, écoutez-moi ! Léo, tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines, quand je te disais que j'avais repéré des formes de vie que je ne connaissais pas ? J'avais formulé plusieurs théories, même la plus improbable selon laquelle ces formes de vie seraient extra-planétaires, brouillant mes systèmes de capteur ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je refusais de l'admettre mais là, j'en suis sûr : Il y a un extraterrestre qui produit du mutagène ! Du mutagène dans sa forme la plus pure ! Un liquide qui n'est pas trouvable sur terre et dont la conception dépasse l'entendement du commun des mortels...dont le mien !

\- Donnie, fit Leonardo, désirant le ramener à la raison.

\- Ce serait fascinant ! Un nouvel univers à explorer ! Et le mutagène serait la preuve ultime que...

\- Donnie ! voulut le reprendre une nouvelle fois Léo. Donnie, reprends-toi, c'est complètement...

\- ...idiot ? Insensé ? Impossible ? A peu près autant que des tortues qui causent et vivent dans les égouts non ?

Le ninja au bandeau bleu soupira. Donatello comprit peu à peu que son comportement, ses yeux globuleux et fatigués le faisaient passer pour un fou. Il tenta de se détendre. Leonardo lui tapota l'épaule gentiment :

\- Donnie...je crois que tu es surmené en ce moment. Fais une pause, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ce soir, on passe une soirée toute ensemble et cette fois, tu la passes _vraiment_ avec nous.

Malgré sa moue réticente, Donatello hocha lentement la tête.  
Alors que ses frères reprenaient leurs occupations, il se dirigea vers son atelier, passant à côté de l'humaine sans oser la regarder.

\- Très convaincante ta théorie, le scientifique fou, se moqua gentiment Kessie.

Honteux, la tortue mutante la dépassa sans répondre, les yeux rivés vers le sol, déçue. Kessie hésita puis le rattrapa et lui donna une légère tape encourageante sur le bras, étant trop petite pour atteindre son épaule, ce qui attira son attention.

\- Hey...Ne t'inquiète pas, Donnie. Tu finiras par trouver, j'en suis sûre.

Elle vit alors la surprise passer dans ses yeux légèrement gris et le vit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle, perplexe.

\- Rien. Tu...tu m'as appelé Donnie.

\- C'est...c'est vrai ? demanda t-elle, se crispant soudain. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Excuse-moi, j'le ferais plus..

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contrarié.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Donnie. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Les deux échangèrent l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa à nouveau Donatello. Et ne fais pas attention à Michelangelo : il est stupide, de temps en temps.

\- Seulement de temps en temps ? s'amusa t-elle.

\- Hé, j'vous entends ! bougonna Michelangelo d'un air grognon. Bon, t'as fini de lui dire bonjour, Donnie ? Je te l'emprunte !

* * *

En effet, Michelangelo voulait demander l'aide de Kessie pour installer les nouveaux objets acquis dans leur chambre, notamment un lourd casier que Donatello avait construit à partir de chaises métalliques rouillées. La jeune fille accepta avec joie et retroussa les manches de son large sweat pour l'aider à porter leurs affaires. Ce fut également l'occasion pour elle de découvrir la chambre commune des tortues ninjas. Ils partageaient une même chambre où se trouvaient leurs quatre lits-hamacs, débordant de couvertures moelleuses et de coussins teintés de leurs couleurs respectives à la fois douces et acidulées, aménagés comme de véritables nids douillets. En fait, toute la chambre resplendissait de couleurs réconfortantes et inspirant à la détente. Les murs grisâtres avaient disparu derrière les posters de kung-fu, de groupes de musiques et même de dessins d'enfants. Une collection de chapeaux et même une collection de surfs étaient accrochées au mur principale, proposant toutes les formes et tous les motifs les plus exotiques. Des néons de couleur bleutée, des guirlandes blanches et jaunes étaient également installés ça et là, quelques jouets d'enfance se cachaient dans les recoins, formant un joyeux bric-à-brac.  
Essoufflé après avoir déplacé plusieurs meubles (et rangé les nombreux vêtements qu'il avait fait tomber du placard sans faire exprès), Michelangelo s'assit sur son lit, rejoint par Kessie qui, épuisée, s'y laissa tomber mollement.

\- Bon sang, c'est le lit le plus confortable que j'ai connu de ma vie, disait Kessie alors qu'elle se laissait presque fondre dans les coussins et les couvertures oranges en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais me lever.

Michelangelo lui adressa de grands sourires, montrant ses dents un peu maladroitement alignées, encadré par des fossettes. Kessie ouvrit un oeil et se saisit d'un lapin orange en peluche avec un petit sourire. La peluche était ronde, toute douce bien qu'elle soit décousue sur les côtés et qu'un bouton commençait à partir d'un des fils.

\- Ha ha! fit-il soudain d'une voix théâtrale en la pointant du doigt avec un sourire triomphant.

Légèrement effrayée, Kessie se redressa vers lui, les yeux plein d'interrogation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as souri ! lui répondit Michelangelo absolument ravi. J'crois que c'est la première fois que j'te vois sourire avec toutes tes dents ! Faut dire qu'avec ton masque, c'est pas évident à voir.

Malgré elle, Kessie se sentit stupide et son sourire se cacha aussitôt derrière une mine plus sérieuse. Ayant souvent perdu des bouts de dents pendant ses combats, elle avait fini par développer des complexes et ouvrait désormais rarement la bouche pour sourire.  
La jeune tortue au bandeau orange sentit son malaise et s'empressa aussitôt de la rassurer :

\- Eh, le prends pas mal ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ça te va bien !

Ses paroles lui soutirèrent à nouveau malgré elle un léger sourire attendri. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par le benjamin, plus petit et plus replet que ses frères mais surtout plus social, qui semblait avoir une disposition naturelle pour traiter les jeunes demoiselles comme des princesses, en s'assurant à ce qu'elles se sentent le plus à l'aise possible.

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à Raph, lui lança Michelangelo. Lui non plus il sourit jamais ! Sauf que lui, j'crois que c'est parce qu'il a toutes les dents de travers et que Donnie a jamais réussi à mettre au point un appareil dentaire adapté pour lui.

Bizarrement, cette réflexion plut à Kessie et la fit rire intérieurement.  
C'est alors qu'elle aperçut sur son épaule à la fois potelée et musclée un motif noir dans le style tribal.

\- Sympa ton tatouage, commenta t-elle. Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Oh, merci ! C'est une longue histoire, rit Michelangelo. C'est Donnie qui nous l'a fait.

\- ….Donatello sait tatouer ? demanda Kessie avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Tu sais, il y a peu de choses que Donatello ne sait pas faire ! A part adapter un appareil dentaire pour Raph.

Ayant travaillé dans le milieu du tatouage, Kessie ressentit de l'admiration pour le savoir-faire de Donnie. Son regard se balada sur le bras de Michelangelo, à la recherche d'autres éventuels tatouages. Elle distingua alors de fines lignes verdâtres inscrites dans son avant-bras, difficilement discernables à travers ses écailles vert tendre, mais bien présentes. Ces lignes joliment faites et entrelacées formaient trois mots : « Léo ». « Raph ». « Donnie ».

\- Ce sont...les prénoms de tes frères ?! demanda Kessie, estomaquée.

Le regard de Michelangelo fit un aller-retour éloquent entre Kessie et son avant-bras, laissant deviner qu'il était particulièrement fier de ce tatouage qui lui tenait à coeur.

\- Ouais ! Il déchire non ?

Kessie acquiesça. Cependant, son coeur tanguait dans sa poitrine...

\- Ils...

Michelangelo observa Kessie, soudain gênée et timide.

\- Tes frères...Ils sont si importants que ça pour toi ?

La question sembla dérouter Michelangelo. Malgré tout, il se reprit rapidement et lui répondit, avec un sourire rayonnant :

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ils sont importants ! C'est ma famille ! C'est important, la famille, nan ?

Se sentant soudain stupide, Kessie tourna les yeux.

\- ...Oui...sans doute, fit semblant d'admettre la jeune fille avec un soupir.

Soudain Michelangelo s'arrêta net et se pencha un peu plus tenter de voir l'expression sur le visage de Kessie. Sentant le regard intrigué de Michelangelo, Kessie se retourna vers lui, confrontée à ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda t-elle en essayant de se donner l'air le plus désagréable possible.

Mais Michelangelo sourit, attendri par la position défensive de l'humaine.

\- Allez, viens-là toi.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha sur Kessie, passa ses bras derrière son dos et la serra innocemment contre lui.  
Le mouvement fut si inattendu et si brusque que Kessie, se cognant à son plastron, eut à la fois mal et peur pendant une seconde, le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle comprit que Michelangelo ne lui voulait aucun mal et elle mit la vigueur de son mouvement sur le compte de la maladresse, ne devant pas être habitué au contact humain.  
Elle n'était pas habituée au contact elle non plus, humain ou mutant, et resta pétrifiée en se sentant ainsi étreinte.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle, interdite, en regardant de droite à gauche.

\- Chez nous, on appelle ça un « câlin ».

\- Je sais, merci...mais...

Cependant, elle se tut. L'étreinte de Michelangelo se faisait de plus en plus intense et suave, donnant à Kessie l'impression d'être enlacée par un doudou d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle se surprit à trouver ses bras confortables et ferma même les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet instant de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que t'en as besoin. C'est flagrant.

Cependant, face à son manque de réaction, la tortue mutante se décolla assez rapidement de la jeune fille. Michelangelo se recula légèrement, ses mains tenant les épaules de Kessie, soucieux de ne pas l'avoir choquée. Bien que déboussolée, Kessie ne semblait pas particulièrement dégoûtée ou repoussée, à sa grande surprise. Au contraire, elle esquissa un petit sourire et posa même maladroitement sa main sur son bras.

\- Désolée..., s'excusa Kessie pour sa frigidité. Je ne suis pas habituée aux câlins.

\- Ah oui ? fit Michelangelo. Bah va falloir t'y faire parce que moi, je le suis ! Déjà que je me prive pas avec Raphael alors c'est pas avec toi que je vais me priver !

Puis, se levant d'une pirouette agile :

\- Bon alors ? On se la fait, cette partie de Twister ?

Avec un sourire, Kessie posa le doudou en peluche et suivit Michelangelo au salon.

* * *

_Désolé (ou pas) pour la longueur de mes chapitres...mais quand j'écris et que je suis inspirée (comme pour celui-là), je ne peux plus m'arrêter.  
Pour ce qui est de la " longue histoire " des tatouages de Michelangelo, eh bien sachez que j'ai écrit un OS qui s'appelle " Frères jusqu'à la mort ", qui parle de ce sujet. Je vous invite à la lire si vous êtes curieux :3  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews : c'est mon unique rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fic ainsi que le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez... car sans vous et vos reviews, ma fic n'aurait pas de raison d'exister.  
Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant du fond du coeur qu'elle vous ait plu et à la prochaine !_


	13. Chapitre 12 : All My Problems

_Hey, les gens. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre qui sera consacré au passé de Kessie.  
Encore une fois, je précise que même si j'ai tendance à adapter le personnage à ma manière, je tente malgré tout de rester fidèle aux origines du personnage de Casey Jones. D'ailleurs, les éléments du passé de Kessie sont très librement adaptés des comics (éditions Dreamwave/IDW) ainsi que de la série de 2003. Bien sûr, j'ai du modifié quelques détails pour que ça colle avec l'histoire que j'installe et mon interprétation personnelle du personnage de Casey Jones mais tout ça pour dire que je sors rien de nul part.  
Je précise que le passage en italique fait bien entendu référence au flashback.  
En vous souhaitant comme d'habitude une bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : ALL MY PROBLEMS**

* * *

Assis sur le tapis du dojo en position du lotus, Splinter inspirait et expirait profondément, laissant son esprit voguer dans la brume dégagée par les nombreuses bougies orientales.

Or, ce soir-là, alors qu'il se livrait à sa séance de méditation du soir, les paupières du vieux sage frémirent, perturbé par les sons de la pièce avoisinante. Splinter fronça les sourcils, trouvant que le remue-ménage de ses fils dans le salon était particulièrement bruyant pour une soirée aussi banale. Après une dernière respiration, il posa sa main griffue sur son genou, se relevant difficilement, et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le rideau séparant le dojo du salon qu'il tira légèrement, juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'origine de ce joyeux raffut.  
Le rideau ouvert lui fit mieux entendre les conversations mouvementées mais légères de ses fils, qui se trouvaient devant le canapé dans des positions ridicules, pieds et mains sur un étrange tapis, tremblant, riant, râlant à tour de rôle. L'un était à moitié debout, l'autre accroupi, l'autre faisant un grand écart et encore un autre se trouvait dans une position dont l'adjectif n'existait pas. Il sourit en comprenant qu'ils testaient un nouveau jeu de la surface dont ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas connaissance. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent également sur l'humaine, installée sur le canapé cartonné, penchée sur un cadran de couleur et qui était elle aussi responsable du vacarme. Il reconnut la jeune fille que ses fils avaient rencontré et avec qui ils faisaient désormais équipe. Instinctivement, le vieux rat l'observa attentivement, les yeux plissés par le doute. Sa méfiance avait été éveillée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle et, à vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas véritablement endormie. Même si elle avait sauvé ses fils, elle n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse : peu abusé par l'impassibilité son masque de hockey, il avait lu l'ombre sur son visage et dans ses yeux, le trouble qui l'habitait à l'intérieur et qu'elle transformait en violence à l'extérieur.

Néanmoins, son coeur battait tranquillement en admettant sa présence, ici calme et nonchalante, lui arrachant même un sourire teinté d'une joie silencieuse et inespérée. Ils avaient tous passé leur vie à se cacher des humains. A craindre les regards. Les jugements. Le danger. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était un humain qui se trouvait dans leur salon, sans crainte, participant au jeu de ses fils, riant avec eux, situation quelque peu surréaliste que le rat n'aurait jamais aimé concevoir mais qu'il n'était pas mécontent de voir se réaliser.  
En effet, Kessie Jones riait aux éclats. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans ce lieu pourtant si éloigné de chez elle. Tout y était tellement plus chaleureux, plus douillet qu'à la surface.  
La partie de Twister commençait à dépasser la demie-heure et son ventre lui faisait mal à force de rires. Chargée de donner les indications, elle s'amusait à leur donner des indications de plus en plus irréalisables que les ninjas, habitués aux prouesses techniques et amateurs de défis, s'empressaient de suivre. Leur force physique et leurs aptitudes à la souplesse permettaient au jeu de durer de façon indéterminée, ce qui rendait leurs positions de plus en plus improbables et de plus en plus amusantes.  
Une nouvelle fois, le doigt de Kessie fit agilement tourner l'aiguille sur le cadran. Elle annonça fièrement :

\- Donnie, pied gauche sur le vert.

Donatello avait l'avantage d'être le plus svelte et le plus grand, le maniement du bô l'ayant sculpté pour la souplesse, mais il dut pourtant employer des trésors d'habileté pour glisser son pied dans le sac de noeud que formaient leurs bras et leurs jambes et trouver un moyen de se dépêtrer entre ses frères. Ses lunettes manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de glisser de son nez inexistant alors que ses dents se serraient et que ses muscles tremblaient sous la tension insolite qu'ils subissaient.

\- _Je..._._Je-n-aurais-jamais-cru-que-cette-position-était-anatomiquement-possible_, grinça Donatello entre ses dents à toute vitesse.

\- Ferme-la l'intello et rentre ton coude avant que j'te le morde, grogna Raphael entre ses dents, qui reculait la tête pour ne pas se prendre le coude pointu de Donnie dans le nez.

\- Bah alors Raph ? T'es prêt à craquer ? rigolait Michelangelo qui décidément adorait ce jeu.

\- « Je craque pas si Donnie craque pas », grogna Raphael.

C'était un principe de base chez lui.

\- J'te ferai pas ce plaisir, promit l'intellectuel du groupe.

\- Leonardo, main droite sur le bleu, annonça ensuite Kessie.

\- Encore du bleu ? s'étonna le ninja qui se trouvait en grand écart latéral des plus inconfortables.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? C'est ta couleur le bleu non ? se moqua Raphael.

Leonardo ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de déplacer sur le dernier point bleu disponible qui se trouvait à bout de bras et derrière lui, l'obligeant à une torsion apparemment douloureuse vu les grincements de dents qu'elle lui soutira. Cependant, Kessie l'entendit grommeler un inaudible « Oh c'est pas vrai... » dépité alors qu'il tentait de garder la pose malgré ses genoux et ses épaules qui criaient pitié.  
C'est alors que Raphael se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tapis, manquant de faire tomber les autres.

\- T'as perdu Raph ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement Michelangelo et Donatello, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, j'en ai juste marre de ce jeu débile, maugréa t-il en se glissant sous les carapaces de ses frères pour s'exclure du jeu.

Il se releva sous les rires sceptiques de ses frères qui profitèrent de l'espace que l'imposante carapace de Raphael libérait pour se placer plus confortablement. Les dents serrées, le mutant posa un regard venimeux sur Kessie qui elle aussi s'était joint à eux dans leur hilarité.

\- Ça te fait rire, toi ? lui rugit-il presque. Tiens, remplace-moi. On verra si tu feras encore ta maline.

\- Non merci. J'suis peut-être dingue mais pas encore suicidaire : je tiens pas particulièrement à mourir écrasée sous vos carapaces, dit Kessie. Mais si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on échange les rôles, je te laisse le mien.

Elle cala le cadran dans ses mains. Après un instant d'hésitation, Raphael se pencha dessus après s'être lourdement laissé tomber sur le canapé, grommelant de sa voix éraillée un grincheux et hilarant : « comment ça marche ce bidule ».

\- Tu vois l'aiguille ? fit Kessie en lui parlant volontairement comme à un gros bébé de quatre ans. Tu la fais tourner et tu lis ce qu'elle indique. Le but du jeu, c'est de pas péter le cadran en deux. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?

Sa provocation marcha à merveille: Raphael détestait se faire parler comme un demeuré. Elle évita de justesse le coup de cadran qu'il voulut lui asséner sur la tête en se levant d'un bond dans un ricanement. Elle profita d'être debout pour se diriger vers la cuisine et boire un peu d'eau au robinet, assoiffée, pendant que Raphael reprenait son rôle et faisait tourner l'aiguille de son énorme doigt vert.  
Elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand une photo aimantée sur le frigo rouge attira l'attention de Kessie. Dans le cadre se trouvaient quatre enfants verts sur un canapé, regardant l'objectif avec de grands sourires en tenant chacun une part de pizza qui faisaient le double de leurs mains. Intriguée, l'humaine ne put empêcher sa curiosité naturelle de s'attiser. Lentement, discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des ninjas, elle retira l'aimant et se saisit délicatement de la photo pour la scruter plus en détail.

Sans leurs masques de couleur, il était plus délicat de reconnaître les tortues par leurs traits juvéniles et surtout de savoir lequel était lequel. Cependant, Kessie voulut tenter le jeu. Elle reconnut presque immédiatement Raphael, qui était le seul enfant à ne pas sourire, préférant afficher l'air renfrogné des gamins qui n'aimaient pas être pris en photo et qui refusaient obstinément de lever une commissure juste pour faire plaisir à leurs parents. Il portait une doudoune rouge sans manche qui recouvrait sa carapace. Bien entendu, elle reconnut Donnie qui, déjà petit, portait des lunettes rafistolées au scotch, bien trop grandes pour lui, et qui semblait avoir un penchant pour les machines au vu du clavier d'ordinateur accroché par de nombreux fils électriques sur sa carapace comme un sac à dos. Elle supposa que la petite tortue portant un bandeau de pirate au-dessus de l'oeil et une salopette débraillée était Michelangelo. Elle le différencia de Leonardo par ses traits bien plus "bébés" ainsi que par la salopette lisse décorée d'un idéogramme japonais que portait l'aîné ainsi qu'un bandeau gris attaché avec application autour du front.  
Trop occupée à se demander par quel stratagème les tortues arrivaient à se vêtir malgré leur carapace, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence de Splinter à côté d'elle.  
Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était lui-aussi penché sur la photo, elle sursauta. Non pas de peur, mais gênée d'avoir été prise en pleine contemplation de la photo de famille.

\- Oh excusez-moi ! bafouilla Kessie, confuse. Je voulais pas être intrusive, je...enfin...

Cependant, loin de paraître en colère, Splinter se contenta de diriger ses doigts rachitiques vers la photo, la saisissant du coin opposé aux doigts de Kessie. Sa truffe humide et noire luisait légèrement sous la lumière de la cuisine alors que ses yeux baladèrent un regard caressant sur les enfants.

\- C'étaient eux...avant.

Son ton débordait de nostalgie. La jeune fille l'observa, intriguée, puis elle regarda à nouveau leurs visages dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec leur version actuelle.

\- Ils sont mignons, dit sincèrement Kessie dont le regard fit des allers-retours entre la photo et les tortues. Ils ont l'air d'être heureux..

\- Oui...nous avons peut-être grandi loin des humains, coupés du monde...mais au moins, nous étions ensemble et unis.

Elle le vit poser des yeux brillants, malgré leur absence de pupille, sur ses fils. Un sourire se dessina derrière ses moustaches.

\- Je suis peut-être en train de devenir gâteux mais...même quand je les regarde maintenant, si forts et si grands, tout ce que je vois, ce sont mes quatre bébés tortues à qui j'ai consacré ma vie et qui m'ont offert tant d'années de bonheur.

Touchée, Kessie regarda à son tour les héros avec des yeux scintillants. Les quatre frères commençaient à protester les indications de Raphael, persuadés qu'il les inventait pour ne leur rendre la tache que plus difficile, ce à quoi le mutant au masque rouge répondit par des menaces allant du poing dans la figure au démembrement. Kessie ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Ils étaient le résultat d'un enseignement strict mais d'une tendresse infinie. En les regardant, Kessie constata qu'effectivement, ils étaient d'aussi grands guerriers que de grands gamins. Cependant, ils étaient bien plus avenants, plus polis et bien mieux élevés que tous les garçons de la surface qu'elle avait rencontré et elle appréciait énormément ce côté-là chez eux : ce respect et cet humilité dont ils faisaient preuve. Aussi Kessie se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait un grand respect pour le rat : après tout, c'était celui qui leur avait tout appris et qui les avait éduqué.

\- Vous êtes un super papa, lui assura Kessie.

Splinter lui adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

\- ...Et ton père ? demanda doucement Splinter en se tournant vers l'humaine. Que pense t-il de ce que tu fais ?

Kessie se figea. Machinalement, sa main souleva l'aimant pour remettre la photo sur le frigo.

\- Oh... mon père ? fit Kessie d'un air indifférent. Il en pense pas grand-chose...

Devant le regard à la fois intrigué et dubitatif de Splinter, Kessie s'empressa de corriger :

\- Enfin je veux dire... de là où il est il...je crois que c'est le dernier de ses soucis.

Kessie regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Comprenant, le rat soupira de tristesse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Splinter.

\- Oh c'est pas grave, le rassura aussitôt Kessie. Vous pouviez pas savoir.

En effet, Splinter, autant que les tortues, savait très peu de choses sur elle et elle s'en rendit parfaitement compte. Jusqu'ici, elle était restée très secrète sur son passé. Aussi ne s'étonna t-elle pas lorsque le rat lui demanda le plus délicatement possible :

\- Que s'est-il passé...avec tes parents ? Si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande.

Retenant un soupir, Kessie baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante...pour pas dire légèrement déprimante, rit Kessie avec un petit sourire sans joie.

\- Je suppose, admit Splinter avec bienveillance. Mais je me demande juste...comment une jeune fille comme toi en est arrivée là...à porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules ?

Kessie jeta un coup d'oeil embarrassé vers les tortues. Splinter le remarqua.

\- Viens t'asseoir, l'invita le rat en lui soulevant le rideau du dojo.

Songeant que son absence ne serait pas remarquée par les quatre ninjas, bien trop absorbés par leur jeu, Kessie suivit discrètement Splinter dans le dojo.

* * *

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tatami, acceptant une tasse de thé que Splinter leur offrit. Kessie baissa les yeux, son visage embaumé par la nuée de bergamote qui s'échappait de sa tasse. Bien qu'elle soit plus abonnée aux sodas, elle accepta sans rechigner en se replaçant droite. Elle n'avait eu personne à qui se confier jusqu'ici. Pourtant, la présence de Splinter, dont le kimono jaune et noir se plissa élégamment alors qu'il s'asseyait face à elle, la mettait en confiance, comme la vapeur qui s'élevait de sa tasse l'incitait à se détendre.

\- J'ai toujours été seule...aussi loin que je me souvienne, dit-elle lentement. Ma mère est morte avant que j'ai l'âge de raison et quelques années plus tard, mon père...a été tué par les Dragons Pourpres.

Sa main trembla en tenant sa tasse, créant des ondes frénétiques à la surface du liquide. Elle se moqua de sa propre fébrilité.

\- Désolé. J'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de...parler de ça à quelqu'un.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je n'aurais pas du demander, s'excusa Splinter.

Elle hocha le menton, indiquant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas un jour où son père ne lui manquait pas...pas un jour où elle ne regrettait pas son absence et le silence quand elle demandait sa présence.  
Le toucher paternel de Splinter sur sa main la ramena à la réalité dans un sursaut. Il n'était pas son père, mais la chaleur de sa main lui rappelait la sienne, lui tirant sur le coeur.  
Elle se perdit dans son regard concerné, appréciant son visage empreint de compassion, ouvert à l'écoute. Il lui avait tout raconté : comment leur vie avait commencé dans ce laboratoire, l'incendie, leur mutation, leur vie dans les égouts, comment les enfants tortues avaient grandi...ils avaient fait preuve d'honnêteté envers elle. C'était à son tour de faire preuve d'honnêteté.

\- Je me rappelle pas vraiment de toute mon enfance...mais je me rappelle surtout de mon père. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

* * *

Mon père s'appelait Arnold Jones...Dans sa jeunesse, il était un joueur de hockey professionnel. Il a du arrêter peu après ma naissance à cause d'un accident à la jambe qui mit fin à sa carrière. Cependant, il a continué à pratiquer sa passion en tant que passe-temps...et me l'a transmise dès que j'ai eu l'âge de savoir patiner.  
Depuis toujours, pour moi, les joueurs de hockey étaient de véritables héros, mon père se trouvant en haut de la liste. Il m'amenait souvent à la patinoire pour voir les matchs de hockey. C'était un sport violent, difficile, mais beau et excitant. J'étais en admiration devant les joueurs de hockey qui étaient pour moi comme de grands guerriers. Aussi j'admirais mon père... Je l'admirais tellement.. je trouvais ça magnifique d'avoir une passion à laquelle s'accrocher. Ce sport me fascinait par ses valeurs et je lui ai demandé très tôt si je pouvais en faire, moi aussi.  
Quand je lui demandais si jouer au hockey était difficile, mon père me disait que cela dépendait de ce qu'on considérait comme étant difficile. Il me disait qu'un joueur de hockey devait avoir la force d'un rugbyman, l'endurance d'un coureur de marathon, la vision d'un pilote de chasse et la précision d'un chirurgien. Qu'il fallait savoir se déplacer à toute vitesse en équilibre sur des patins aux lames ridiculement peu épaisses, mais rester debout et en mouvement, quoiqu'il arrive, pendant que d'autres types vous pourchassent en essayant de vous faire tomber à tout prix. Il m'a demandé : « Alors ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est difficile ? »  
J'ai répondu : « Non. Je peux le faire. »  
Il m'a souri sans rien répondre. Le lendemain, il m'avait acheté ma première crosse et il m'entraîna avec lui à la patinoire municipale tous les jours. J'adorais ça. Peu à peu, j'allais de plus en plus vite, je me déplaçais de plus en plus facilement. Je ne vivais, ne respirais qu'au rythme de ma crosse. A la fin, j'ai fini par me sentir plus à l'aise avec des patins qu'avec une paire de baskets...

* * *

\- C'était un homme bien, sourit Kessie. En plus de gérer la boutique, il m'a également élevée pratiquement seul. Ma mère se battait contre un cancer depuis ma naissance et faisait des allers-retours incessants entre la boutique et l'hôpital. Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir d'elle, comme si je l'avais à peine connue... Je me rappelle seulement être allée la voir souvent quand elle s'est fait hospitalisée pour de bon. Elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- Après la mort de ma mère, mon père se retrouva seul avec moi. La gestion de la boutique lui prenait la majorité de son temps et je ne le voyais désormais que très tôt le matin et le soir. Les jours où je n'avais pas école, je m'entraînais à la patinoire, souvent seule...peu importe ce qu'il se passait, je m'accrochais à ma passion, même si mon père ne pouvait plus s'y consacrer avec moi autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité...

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'anse de sa tasse. Aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de croque-mitaine pour se faire peur: les Dragons Pourpres hantaient déjà son enfance.  
Il n'était pas rare qu'elle rentre chez elle de la patinoire et qu'elle retrouve son père nez-à-nez avec de grands monsieurs étranges aux tatouages intimidants. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples clients mécontents. Les Dragons Pourpres faisaient payer Mr Jones pour leur protection et lorsqu'il refusait de payer, la conversation prenait un tournant bien plus violent. Kessie se rappelait encore du son insupportable des coups qui lui attaquaient la mâchoire et le laissait grièvement meurtri jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à leur remettre l'argent.  
Lorsqu'il se faisait racketter, son image de héros en prenait un sacré coup, remuant aujourd'hui son coeur de tiraillements douloureux._  
_

\- Un jour, il a décidé qu'il ne leur verserait plus un dollar pour leur protection et les a dénoncé à la police locale...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Kessie baissa les yeux, caressant du bout des doigts les points de suture rougeâtres cachés par sa chevelure noire.

\- Ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on essaye d'être libres face aux Dragons Pourpres.

* * *

_C'était il y a une dizaine d'années et en vérité, c'était le seul souvenir dont elle se souvenait véritablement, clairement._  
_Il était tard, elle essayait de dormir, nichée dans son lit en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Mais elle n'y arriva pas à cause des bruits dehors. Elle était habituée aux habituels cris des Dragons Pourpres qui semaient la terreur dans la rue où elle habitait mais cette nuit-là, les sons paraissaient beaucoup plus graves et proches, plus rées qu'un cauchemar. Ne supportant plus les bruits sourds qui se répétaient contre les murs au rez-de-chaussée, elle jaillit hors de son lit, dévala l'escalier qui séparait leur appartement de la boutique et rejoignit son père, debout dans la boutique, paniqué._

_\- Kessie ! Kessie ! Retourne dans ta chambre !_

_\- Papa ! Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Il entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais des coups violents martelèrent la porte de la boutique, ainsi que des voix sourdes criant virulemment :_

_\- Ouvre Jones !_

_La petite fille enlaça son père, tremblant de peur._

_\- Kessie, cache-toi, je t'en supplie !_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Sans lui répondre, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et l'entraînèrent de force jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique qu'il ouvrit furtivement. Le coeur de la petite fille palpitait maladivement alors qu'il la lâcha plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il posa ensuite un genou à terre, lui agrippant les épaules de ses deux mains pour regarder sa fille dans les yeux, balbutiant d'une voix saccadée par la peur : _

_\- Chérie, écoute-moi : cache-toi, ne les laisse pas te voir. Et... dès que tu en as l'occasion, sors de la boutique et va trouver quelqu'un. Dis-leur d'appeler la police...sauve-toi..._

_\- Quoi ? Mais...je..._

_\- Fais ce que je te dis !_

_Les larmes de peur embuèrent sa vue. Elle vit néanmoins les tendres yeux bleus de son père assombris par l'accablement se refermer alors qu'il l'embrassa sur le front._

_\- Sauve ta vie, lui chuchota t-il d'une voix profonde pleine d'amour et de désespoir._

_Kessie ferma douloureusement les yeux en pressant son front contre celui de son père. Elle crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle en reculant et en claquant la porte, l'enfermant seule dans la pièce._  
_Terrifiée, Kessie colla son oreille au bois de la porte pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit la porte qu'on défonçait, des bribes de paroles, des bruits de verres et de bois brisés...peu à peu, elle sentit le bois de la porte chauffer anormalement contre son oreille, l'incitant à reculer avant qu'il ne brûle sa peau. _  
_C'est alors qu'un projectile enflammé brisa la vitre qui se trouvait sur la porte, forçant la petite fille à se cacher le visage, tandis que les étagères de provisions s'incendièrent devant elle. _  
_Autour d'elle, tout devint orange. Les flammes montaient jusqu'au plafond. Kessie entendit par l'espace de la porte des fracas de vitre brisée, entremêlés aux rires de deux hommes qui criaient plus qu'ils ne chantaient à tue-tête« burn, motherfucker, burn ! »_  
_L'air grisâtre s'épaississait beaucoup trop rapidement autour d'elle, la fumée opaque s'engouffra dans l'arrière-boutique, si bien qu'elle ne voyait ni la porte, ni la fenêtre. Sa respiration paniquée lui fit avaler de la fumée qu'elle toussa faiblement. Kessie, se rappelant vaguement des conseils de son institutrice disant que lors d'un incendie il fallait se rapprocher du sol, se mit à quatre pattes et avança en rampant, la panique lui écorchant les coudes alors qu'elle cherchait à atteindre la porte._  
_Elle poussa la porte le plus discrètement possible. Les flammes dansaient infernalement dans la boutique, noircissant les meubles, faisant fondre l'architecture petit à petit. Terrifiée, elle chercha une issue mais peu importe où elle posait son regard, des gerbes de feu lui bloquaient le passage. Apercevant la porte encore ouverte de la boutique, elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand elle entendit une voix grave et menaçante :_

_\- Arnold Jones !_

_Kessie se recroquevilla un peu plus, terrifiée, ses yeux noisettes débordant de terreur. Elle rampa le plus vite possible et se cacha sous le comptoir, forçant son regard à détailler la scène._  
_Deux Dragons Pourpres armés menaçaient Mr Jones. L'un d'eux était afro-américain, le regard porcin, les piercings accrochées à ses lèvres paraissant dorés à la lueur des flammes. L'autre était caucasien, taillé comme une armoire à glace, ses bras musculeux vomissant des tatouages hideux de dragons noirs. Ils avaient acculés son père, dont le dos avait rencontré le mur bien malgré lui, sous les rires victorieux des deux Dragons Pourpres qui se moquaient de l'horreur qui déformait son visage._

_\- Bah alors Jones ? fit le premier. Fais pas comme si on t'avait pas prévenu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit qu'il se passerait si jamais tu parlais de nous aux flics, hein ?_

_Un sourire mauvais dansait sur leurs lèvres, se délectant de la peur qu'ils inspiraient._

_\- Alors comme ça on voulait plus payer ? On voulait plus de notre protection ? Sauf que tout finit par se payer, Jones !_

_Toujours dissimulée sous le comptoir, la petite fille tremblait. Entre les flammes qui lui faisaient de plus en plus mal aux yeux, les débris de verre et les marchandises éclatées au sol, tout n'était qu'un désordre chaotique. A travers les crépitements de l'incendie, elle entendit à peine la voix de son père murmurer, soumise à une faiblesse déchirante :_

_\- Pitié..._

_Un coup dans la mâchoire lui coupa la parole, le projetant au sol. C'est alors que le deuxième pointa le canon métallique de son pistolet et le dirigea insensiblement vers le crâne de l'homme._

_« Bouge » s'ordonna Kessie._  
_« Bouge »_  
_« Fais quelque chose »_  
_« N'importe quoi. Juste un geste. »_  
_Mais la peur la paralysait sur place._  
_Malgré la brûlure de l'incendie qui piquait sa peau, son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsque son regard croisa celui de son père._  
_Une déflagration retentit._

_En une seconde, son monde s'écroula en même temps que son père, abattu de sang-froid. _  
_Kessie sentit son coeur éclater dans sa poitrine, comme si c'était sur elle qu'on avait tiré._  
_Elle n'entendit plus rien. Sa vue se brouilla, aveuglée par ses larmes._  
_D'elle-même, sa main trembla en se saisissant d'un des éclats de verre éparpillés sur le sol. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, tapait contre sa peau en la tirant de sa stase. Ses dents se comprimèrent intensément alors que la haine et la colère faisait vrombir son coeur meurtri et qu'elle regardait le Dragon Pourpre se pencher sur le cadavre de son père. Un trait rouge s'imprima dans la paume de sa main en resserrant le morceau de verre d'une force douloureuse alors que la petite fille jaillit hors de sa cachette. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put, se dirigeant vers le Dragon Pourpre dos à elle, assez abaissé pour qu'elle puisse viser le cou. Le morceau de verre pourfendit sa nuque, soulevant une gerbe de sang et un hurlement de douleur au meurtrier qui se retourna aussitôt._

_\- Espèce de sale petite merdeuse !_

_L'homme braqua alors son arme sur elle. Kessie se rappelait encore du contact glacé de l'arme contre sa tempe. Prêt à la tuer à bout portant._  
_Le « clic » sonore indiquait qu'il n'y avait plus de balle. De rage, l'homme saisit son arme pour frapper Kessie, jetée au sol, avant de matraquer frénétiquement la tête de la petite fille avec la crosse de son pistolet._

_Si la boutique n'était pas en train de tomber en miettes, il aurait sûrement continué à la battre, laissant déferler sa violence bestiale. Cependant, appelé par son acolyte, il fut bien obligé de stopper ses coups avant que les flammes ne lèchent ses bras et il sortit de la boutique, laissant sur le sol la petite fille inconsciente, la tête posée dans une petite flaque de sang, dont les yeux mi-clos ne distinguèrent même plus le cadavre de son père._

* * *

\- Vous savez ce que ça fait... ? De se faire battre à mort ?

Splinter observa la jeune fille qui s'était levée et avait croisé ses bras, le regard lointain perdu dans les paysages japonais peints sur les murs du dojo. Cette dernière avait un visage impassible, lisse, les yeux éteints. Aucune larme, aucune tristesse n'imprégnait son visage.

\- Ça fait...du bien...On se sent paisible. Il n'y a rien plus rien à contrôler...juste se laisser partir à la dérive. Et depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir ça...ce calme...ce vide insoutenable...

Splinter sentit son coeur se serrer.  
Oui. Il savait ce que c'était de se faire battre à mort. C'était également ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du combat contre le Shredder. Il avait affronté le regard désespéré de ses fils. Il avait entendu leur cri déchirant de désespoir alors que Shredder le ruait de coups avant de le jeter au sol comme un vieux chiffon, le laissant pour mort. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se laisser partir à la dérive, impuissant face à la folie meurtrière de l'armure infernale de leur ennemi impitoyable.  
Il s'était réveillé bien plus tard, sorti du noir par la voix enfantine de ses quatre fils dont il ne croyait jamais revoir les tendres visages. Grâce au mutagène, il avait pu revenir à une vie normale.  
Or c'était un tout autre réveil qui avait attendu Kessie.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'hôpital, c'était comme atterrir dans un nouveau monde : elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de maison, plus rien. L'incendie avait dévoré jusqu'au dernier de ses jouets, réduisant en cendres le moindre de ses souvenirs. Elle était devenue une petite fille qui n'appartenait à rien ni à personne. C'était exactement comme venir au monde. Il fallait qu'elle réapprenne à marcher, à parler. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant n'était qu'un rêve.  
On lui avait diagnostiqué des lésions cérébrales qui ne seraient pas sans séquelles. Et en effet, depuis ce jour, plus jamais elle n'avait été calme. Peu à peu, le vide laissa place à une colère qui grandissait en même temps qu'elle. Les années qui suivirent, elle devint incontrôlable. Ses accès de violence soudains et inexpliqués la firent changer de famille d'accueil de très nombreuses fois, au point qu'elle termina dans un centre spécialisé duquel elle n'avait pu sortir qu'une fois la vingtaine passée, se jurant de pouvoir mener sa propre vie malgré ses difficultés.  
Son adolescence se résumait à la solitude et un parcours scolaire chaotique. Lorsqu'on lui demandait son projet de vie en début d'année, elle répondait toujours la même chose sur sa feuille de papier :_ joueuse de hockey professionnelle ou tueuse à gages._

Une question l'avait toujours tourmentée toute sa vie : pourquoi avait-elle survécu ? Elle n'était pas de ces gens qui croient que le destin leur veut forcément du bien. Cependant, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à croire qu'elle était condamnée à rester seule à se morfondre dans sa souffrance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à vivre alors qu'elle avait tout perdu ? C'est ainsi que le reste de sa vie, elle commença à penser qu'elle devait bien être là pour une raison précise... Si elle n'avait vraiment aucune destinée, n'aurait-elle pas pu simplement mourir comme son père dans l'incendie ?  
Elle trouva la réponse dans ses comics qu'elle préférait aux livres de cours, s'identifiant aux justiciers dont la carrière avait commencé par une tragédie dans leur vie, sans pour autant qu'ils ne renoncent à continuer de vivre et à se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient.

Au fil des années, elle avait vécu dans son monde, s'y accrochait comme elle pouvait. Seule, elle avait appris à cacher ses larmes et à se faire ses propres armes à partir de sa passion. Elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle était restée vivante pour une raison. Que c'était sa destinée de reprendre le masque de hockey de son père et d'appliquer la justice pour laquelle il était mort.  
Même si elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été une petite fille ordinaire, même si elle avait oublié la grande majorité de son enfance, même dans ses moments d'instabilité, elle n'avait jamais oublié l'enseignement de son père, gravé dans sa tête comme l'ADN dans son sang. Son père lui avait appris à se relever chaque fois qu'elle tombait, à tenir debout même quand elle tremblait. Il lui avait aussi appris à aimer ce qu'elle faisait. Les coups qu'on lui avait porté sur sa tête avaient peut-être effacé de nombreux souvenirs, mais pas la tendresse que son père lui avait porté.  
Elle était devenue une combattante pour lui... pour ceux qui vivaient encore sous le joug des Dragons Pourpres.  
Sa détermination à venger son père et à protéger sa ville se renforça lorsque la rumeur des justiciers s'était allumée après l'incident de la tour Sacks. A partir de ce moment, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez de marcher dans une ville qui mourrait de peur, dont le coeur battait dans les mains sales de criminels corrompus. Elle s'était entraînée à devenir plus forte, à travailler plus dur, elle allait de plus en plus vite, sa peau était même devenue plus épaisse au fil de ses combats...en espérant qu'elle puisse contribuer à ce que sa ville devienne un peu moins sombre chaque jour, quel que soit le prix.  
Kessie perdit son regard vers les peintures innocentes qui ornaient les murs du dojo. Oui. Les égouts étaient encore ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans cette ville.

\- Puis-je me permettre un conseil, jeune fille ? demanda doucement Splinter.

Kessie tourna les yeux vers lui et acquiesça lentement, attentive.

\- La vengeance est un chemin douloureux qui ne t'amènera qu'à plus de souffrance... car même si tu l'accomplis, cela ne ramènera pas ton père à la vie. Tu te feras plus de mal à toi qu'à eux...

\- Je sais, dit Kessie. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

Elle se releva, remerciant silencieusement le rat pour le thé. Elle s'apprêta à retourner au salon mais eut un instant d'hésitation.

\- Euh maître...monsieur Splinter ?

Le rat se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se passa la main dans la nuque avec un faible sourire.

\- S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas aux garçons. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me prennent en pitié ou un truc du genre...

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de leur jugement, jeune fille, la rassura Splinter. Ils seront à même de te comprendre, sois en certaine...

Kessie baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

* * *

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que les quatre tortues, ayant noté son absence prolongée, avaient stoppé leur jeu, s'étaient dissimulés furtivement derrière le rideau et avaient entendu toute la conversation. Peu à peu, leurs mines s'étaient assombries et ils se lançaient des regards dépourvus de joie.

\- Les gars, elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! chuchota Donatello en entendant les pas de Splinter et Kessie se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux.

Paniqués, ils coururent le plus silencieusement vers le tapis de Twister, Raphael se propulsant sur le canapé en reprenant une mine naturelle. Leonardo et Donatello tentèrent de s'organiser pour s'inventer une position improbable sur le tapis de Twister, se disputant les emplacements.

\- Michelangelo ! Grouille ! siffla Donatello.

Michelangelo était en effet à la traîne et courut à toute vitesse au salon.

\- Non-non ! Non ! Mikey, pas comme ça ! souffla Leonardo, paniqué face à l'élan de Mikey.

Mais le plus jeune s'était déjà lancé dans un salto et fonça violemment dans ses deux frères, les renversant comme un jeu de quilles.  
Intriguée par le bruit, Kessie se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant Leonardo et Donatello gémir de douleur, écrasés sous la carapace de Michelangelo qui avait apparemment réussi à s'assommer tout seul.

\- Oh mince, j'ai manqué la partie la plus intéressante du jeu on dirait, lança Kessie en observant les trois justiciers se relever pitoyablement.

\- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'avoir percuté un bus, bougonna Leonardo en se tenant le nez.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Michelangelo.

Kessie s'approcha de Raphael et haussa un sourcil. En effet, ce dernier, dans sa précipitation, avait saisi le cadran à l'envers. Kessie s'en aperçut et se retint pour ne pas lui rire au visage.

\- Question d'entraînement, t'arriveras à t'en servir un jour.

Ce dernier la frappa sur l'épaule avec le cadran, ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par un coup de poing sur la sienne.

\- Bon. J'y vais, fit Kessie en remarquant l'heure sur l'écran éteint de la télé avant d'enfiler le sac de sport à son épaule. C'était sympa de vous revoir.

\- Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? proposa timidement Donatello.

\- Non, c'est gentil : je vais retrouver mon chemin, vous en faites pas.

Les quatre ninjas, une fois relevés et époussetés, adressèrent leurs au revoir à la jeune combattante.

\- Passe quand tu veux. Tu es la bienvenue ici, lui souffla Leonardo.

Kessie acquiesça, légèrement étonnée mais non moins satisfaite, puis, enjambant l'ouverture découverte par la vanne en métal, elle disparut dans les galeries des égouts.  
Les quatre frères se lancèrent des regards perplexes mais le coup de fouet que la queue de Splinter provoqua au sol les rappela à l'ordre. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo se retournèrent vers leur père qui les regardait d'un air accusateur.

\- Travaillez mieux votre art de la furtivité et de la collecte d'informations, dit Splinter d'une voix sombre en promenant un regard sévère sur ses quatre fils.

Honteux, les quatre frères se tortillèrent légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Maintenant, allez dormir. Il est tard.

* * *

Les quatre tortues rejoignirent leur chambre commune. Dans un silence peu coutumier, chacun regagna son hamac avec leur couleur respective. Leurs mains dénouèrent leur masque qu'ils posèrent sous leur lits avec leurs autres affaires, libérant leurs visages fatigués, puis ils s'installèrent sans hâte entre les couvertures.

\- J'éteins, grommela Raphael qui se trouvait le plus près de l'interrupteur.

Personne n'acquiesça mais la salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir, hormis sur le mur où scintillaient un néon bleu électrique. De longues minutes passèrent, les frémissements de draps résonnèrent dans la pénombre pendant que les tortues se tournaient dans leur lit.  
Cependant, malgré l'obscurité et le silence, personne ne dormait.

\- C'est pas juste, fit la voix de Michelangelo.

Pour une fois, elle était plus révoltée que geignarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? demanda Leonardo en tournant les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que, _nous_, on a eu droit à un Hogosha pour nous sortir du feu ? ...Pourquoi pas elle ?

Leonardo sentit son coeur se tordre douloureusement à ses paroles.  
Le mot « famille » n'avait pas été inscrit à la peinture noire sur le mur du dojo pour faire joli. Il avait bien entendu un sens bien plus profond, bien plus fort pour eux. C'était la pierre fondamentale de leur foyer spirituel. L'aîné repensait à ce qu'il avait entendu, sûrement comme ses autres frères en ce moment-même. Et malgré sa profonde empathie, Leonardo ne trouvait pas le moyen de se figurer ce que pouvait procurer l'absence d'une famille. Cependant, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu longtemps seul, sans soutien de la part d'un frère ou d'un père, ce qui raviva en lui un élan de compassion et de tristesse.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, se moqua doucement Raphael.

Malgré lui, Leonardo frémit. La colère se révolta en lui et fit fourmiller une onde électrique jusque dans ses doigts alors qu'ils empoignaient sa couverture bleu azur.

\- J'en reviens pas, Raph. T'as vraiment un coeur de pierre à ce point-là ?

\- C'est pas ça...mais ça sert à rien de la plaindre.

\- ...Pour une fois, Raphael a raison, intervint la voix de Donatello.

Leonardo qui s'apprêtait à répondre bloqua la voix dans sa gorge, attentif aux mots de son frère:

\- C'est justement ce qu'elle voudrait éviter : qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Leonardo ferma les yeux en soupirant, le coeur serré par ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Non...tout le monde n'avait pas de Hogosha...

\- Hé..., fit la petite voix de Michelangelo.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- ...J'vous aime, les frangins.

\- ...

\- ...Tais-toi et dors.

* * *

_Encore merci pour votre lecture : ça mérite une petite review, tout ça?  
A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre_


	14. Chapitre 13 : I Think I'll Run Away

_Hey ! Avant de commencer je tiens encore à remercier les lecteurs...oui je dis beaucoup merci dans mes notes avant et après, désolé, c'est important pour moi. Surtout que pour le dernier chapitre, je pensais me faire taper sur les doigts mais je n'ai reçu que des reviews positives et adorables, que j'ai relu au moins dix mille fois au point de les connaître par coeur x) Bref : encore une fois merci, vous êtes les meilleurs et vos reviews sont hyper motivantes pour m'encourager à écrire. :3  
Encore une chose : c'est un chapitre long que je vous propose cette semaine. Mais il s'y passe des choses...donc « normalement », vous ne devriez pas vous ennuyer. (J'ai dit « normalement », après je ne suis pas dans votre tête, bien sûr). Dans ce chapitre seront inclus de nouveaux personnages prévus également pour la suite de Ninja Turtles (qui sortira en 2016). Certains ont vu les quelques indices que j'ai laissé dans les autres chapitres et ont déjà compris de qui il s'agit. :P  
Comme pour Krang, j'ai imaginé une manière de les inclure dans le scénario et de les interpréter de sorte à ce qu'ils collent à l'univers des Tortues 2k14. J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère aussi vraiment que la suite vous plaira.  
Bref, je blablate trop dans mes notes, faut que j'arrête... Sans plus tarder, je vous livre en pâture mon chapitre 13 qui vous tiendra compagnie en ce jour St-Valentin si vous êtes tout seul (ou pas)...même si c'est pas vraiment un chapitre de conséquence xD  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : I THINK I'LL RUN AWAY**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la pluie battait lugubrement contre le toit opaque du laboratoire froid comme un cercueil où se mettait en oeuvre la vengeance de Shredder, orchestrée par l'Alchimiste.

Installé devant un panneau de contrôle, Krang manipulait les diverses machineries avec expertise.  
Le corps robotique que Karai avait réussi à concevoir pour l'Alchimiste le faisait ressembler à une araignée noire en métal. Un choix étonnant à première vue mais tout à fait ergonomique, vu que l'Alchimiste pouvait ainsi mouvoir et ses multiples bras activaient efficacement les instruments scientifiques avec une expertise troublante.  
Mais au milieu de toutes ces pattes mécaniques, là où devrait se trouver l'abdomen d'une véritable araignée, se trouvait un bocal contenant la chose la plus repoussante qu'il pourrait être donné de voir dans une vie humaine. Elle ressemblait si peu à un être vivant qu'il était presque effrayant de le voir en mouvement. Il ressemblait à un cerveau gluant, secrétant un liquide transparent qui l'englobait. La matière poisseuse et filandreuse qui formait son corps pulsait comme un organe palpitant. Entre ses tentacules se trouvait ce qu'on pourrait appeler à grand peine un visage : deux yeux jaunâtres, une bouche aux lèvres indiscernables mais qui laissa deviner une rangée de petites dents acérées lorsqu'elle se tordit en un hideux sourire.

A côté de lui, Karai plissait les yeux, luttant pour que l'élan de dégoût ne transparaisse pas sur son visage.  
Grâce à l'Alchimiste, Shredder était revenu à la vie. Cependant, ayant admis sa défaite auprès des tortues, Oroku Saki s'était résolu à envisager sa vengeance par un autre moyen que l'affrontement direct : selon Krang, aucun humain ne pouvait triompher d'un mutant.  
L'héritière du Foot avait fini par admettre que le monstre avait tenu sa promesse en soignant son père ; en échange, elle lui conçut un corps capable de se mouvoir et de manipuler les objets autour de lui. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu avoir comme à-priori lors de leur première rencontre, la créature s'avérait diablement intelligente, aux connaissances médicales et scientifiques apparemment illimitées qu'il était étrangement prêt à mettre au service des Foot : il était à l'origine de la mise en marche de la deuxième phase de son plan.

Karai reporta son regard devant elle : derrière une vitre, retenu contre des tables d'opération par de solides liens métalliques, les deux Dragons Pourpres qui avaient survécu à l'attaque des tortues attendaient avec impatience, donnant à Karai l'impression qu'ils ne réalisaient pas tout à fait ce qui allait leur arriver.  
Après tout, elle non plus ne réalisait pas tout à fait les expériences : la mutation d'êtres vivants.  
La première expérience ne s'était pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévu : le troisième Dragon Pourpre avait mal supporté sa mutation et était devenu instable. Un résultat prévisible, lui avait assuré Krang. Mais cette fois, le cerveau mutant avait tout méticuleusement préparé.

Contrôlant les pattes mécaniques de son corps robotique depuis l'intérieur de son bocal grâce à ses tentacules, Krang activa le bouton permettant la transfusion du mutagène.

Le liquide vert circula à travers les tuyaux transparents jusque dans les veines des deux Dragons Pourpres. Krang observa le spectacle d'un oeil satisfait, comme si rien ne pouvait l'exciter plus que des humains prêts à sacrifier leur humanité pour se transformer en de véritables tueurs. De même, Karai se rapprocha un peu plus de la vitre.  
La métamorphose provoqua des hurlements de douleurs insupportables.  
Bientôt, des grognements inhumains retentirent dans le laboratoire. Leurs têtes se déformaient, leurs épaules se voûtaient, de la fourrure apparaissaient, leurs yeux se mirent à rougeoyer...  
Krang ne put se retenir de rire devant le visage effrayé de Karai, trop absorbée par l'incroyable spectacle sous leurs yeux pour noter quoique ce soit d'autre.  
Elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque les mutants donnèrent de féroces coups de griffes contre la vitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit? dit Krang, non peu fier de sa réussite. Des armes de destruction massive redoutables.

Karai admit qu'il avait raison.  
Oui. Devant elle se trouvait un parfait concentré de violence et de brutalité. Parfait pour mettre les tortues en pièce.

\- Je crois que notre joueur de hockey sera ravi de les tester en premier, dit-elle avec un sourire sardonique.

* * *

Ce soir-là, les quatre tortues se livraient à leur séance de méditation quotidienne, loin de penser à un éventuel danger qui les menacerait. Du moins était-ce le cas pour Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo (bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais tenu la méditation plus de deux minutes et finisse toujours par se balancer sur lui-même en regardant le plafond et en s'imaginant des histoires dans sa tête). Leonardo, malgré la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé, n'oubliait jamais complètement ce vrombissement grave dans son coeur, cette peur constante. Mais il gardait le contrôle en permanence, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions négatives.  
Soudain, une brève alarme de téléphone retentit, indiquant la réception d'un SMS. Malgré eux, les quatre tortues ouvrirent un oeil.

\- « Vous avez un nouveau message », minauda Michelangelo d'une voix féminine avec un sourire en coin.

\- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'éteindre vos T-Phones pendant les séances de méditation ?! gronda Splinter calmement mais sévèrement alors qu'il supervisait la séance de méditation.

Il se tourna vers la tortue la plus adepte des gadgets technologiques.

\- C'est pas moi cette fois, j'le jure ! promit Donatello d'une voix craintive en se protégeant instinctivement la tête d'un éventuel coup de queue.

\- Qui n'a pas éteint son T-Phone ? demanda Leonardo calmement.

Les trois autres frères firent mine de regarder ailleurs, comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la question. Aussi, Leonardo se releva et fouilla dans leurs affaires posées contre le mur du dojo pour trouver lui-même le coupable. Cependant, il marqua une pause et saisit discrètement le T-Phone responsable du dérangement.

\- Alors, c'était le T-Phone de qui ? demanda Raphael.

\- ...Peu importe, grommela Leonardo en activant l'écran pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu sur son T-Phone.

C'était un SMS de Kessie.

_« Urgence. Je peux venir au repaire ? Trop risqué d'en parler par téléphone. »_

Leonardo fronça un sourcil à la lecture, intrigué. Il répondit positivement et reposa le T-Phone dans un soupir, craignant secrètement ce qui pouvait constituer cette urgence.

* * *

La justicière arriva dix minutes plus tard. Donatello l'ayant repérée grâce à la caméra qui surveillait les galeries avoisinantes des égouts, notamment sa démarche trahissant une certaine hâte, il fit signe à ses frères de lui donner l'accès au repaire. Raphael se chargea d'ouvrir la vanne d'entrée.

\- Oh non pas toi, la foldingue, la railla aussitôt Raphael alors que la jeune fille entrait dans le repaire.

\- Moi aussi j'suis contente de te voir, le balafré, lui rétorqua Kessie avec un regard entendu.

\- Avoue, tu peux plus te passer de nous, pas vrai ? plaisanta Michelangelo.

Donatello les rejoignit bientôt au salon, ainsi que le leader. Leonardo constata que la jeune fille avait relevé son masque sur sa tête, découvrant un visage teinté par l'inquiétude et le trouble. Les plaisanteries de Raph et Mikey la firent à peine sourire.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda prudemment Leonardo.

\- C'est les Dragons Pourpres...je crois qu'ils essaient de vous faire passer un message.

Face aux regards interrogatifs des tortues, elle sortit son T-Phone de sa poche et fit défiler la pellicule du bout de son doigt révélant un vernis noir écaillé, pour montrer une photo :

\- Ils ont tagué ça sur le mur du quartier 411..., dit-elle en tournant le T-Phone vers eux.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre tortues se penchèrent sur l'écran pour observer attentivement la photo que Kessie avait pris sur son T-Phone : elle montrait un pan de mur de briques imbibé d'un énorme graffiti au réalisme effrayant, représentant un dragon aux écailles mauves dévorant quatre tortues dans des éclaboussures de sang, déchiquetant leur carapace.  
Aucun ne put se retenir de frémir d'épouvante. Donatello déglutit bruyamment mais ne put s'empêcher de placer ses lunettes de technicien sur ses yeux et de tourner la roulette de son objectif pour faire un zoom sur les détails du graffiti, malgré les frissons qu'il lui soutirèrent.

\- Oh c'est...original ? ...comme motif ? dit Michelangelo qui arrivait à peine à sourire, ayant soudainement pâli. Ils ont de sacrés artistes, chez les Dragons, on dirait.

\- J'ai pris la photo avant de le recouvrir pour que ça attire pas la police. Je vous raconte pas le temps que j'ai mis, dit-elle en indiquant les bombes de peintures accrochées à sa ceinture.

\- C'est le seul graffiti dans le genre ? demanda Leonardo, affichant un visage sérieux et grave.

\- Non...c'est pas tout, dit-elle.

Elle fit défiler les photos et retourna à nouveau le T-Phone vers eux.

\- ...Y'avait ça en-dessous.

Un graffiti au style semblable représentait le même dragon s'enroulant autour d'un masque de hockey, non seulement taché de sang mais également fissuré. En-dessous défilait une série de numéros et d'idéogrammes asiatiques inscrits à la peinture noire, qui paraissait encore fraîche vu la lumière qui s'y reflétait. Le même frisson courut dans leur carapace.

\- Ces numéros...On dirait des coordonnées géographiques : latitude et longitude, dit Donatello en plissant ses yeux verts. Je vais voir à quoi elles correspondent.

Son doigt pianotant sur le dispositif technologique de son poignet fit apparaître un hologramme bleuté de la carte de New-York devant lui. Il s'appliqua à entrer les numéros indiqués, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre sa télécommande et le T-Phone de Kessie, tout en murmurant à voix basse des bredouillements incompréhensibles traduisant sa réflexion intense.

\- Ces symboles, je sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, admit Kessie pendant que Donatello effectuait sa recherche.

\- C'est du chinois, dit Raphael.

\- Ça j'te le fais pas dire...

\- Non, je veux dire : c'est vraiment écrit en chinois, fit Raphael en la regardant avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ah..., fit Kessie, rougissant légèrement. ...Vous pouvez le lire ?

\- On sait lire en japonais, on peut tenter de le déchiffrer, dit Leonardo.

Sa main se saisit du T-Phone pour observer les traits des kanjis avec plus d'attention. L'ombre qui recouvrit ses yeux bleu myosotis laissa deviner un message de mauvais augure.

\- Alors ? demanda Michelangelo, hésitant.

\- _« Ce soir... viens seul... Ou les monstres paieront à ta place... signé B et R « l'unité spéciale »... »  
_  
\- Les coordonnées indiquent l'ancien centre de détention dans Queens... et les autres chiffres ne peuvent signifier qu'un horaire : deux heures et demie du matin, ajouta Donatello.

\- Un rendez-vous ? murmura Raphael.

\- B et R ? demanda Michelangelo.

\- « Unité spéciale » ? s'interrogea Donatello.

Il y eut un silence lourd de suppositions entre les justiciers.  
Kessie retint un rire sombre alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait du se douter que son alliance avec les tortues finirait par se répercuter contre eux. Malgré elle, elle fit les cent pas en fixant intensément le sol.

\- N'y vas pas Kessie, dit Leonardo, le regard fixé droit sur elle en lui rendant son T-Phone. C'est un piège.

La justicière leva ses yeux noisettes vers le leader en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Bien sûr que c'est un piège ! C'est pour ça que je dois y aller...qu'on doit y aller tous ensemble.

\- Pardon ? demanda Leonardo en haussant un sourcil, le visage fermé.

\- Excuse-moi mais ta logique m'échappe, Kessie, lui avoua Donatello.

\- Je connais les Dragons Pourpres et ils sont pas du genre à donner des rendez-vous galants. Ils préparent quelque chose contre vous...quelque chose de dangereux...et le seul moyen de pouvoir y faire quelque chose, c'est encore de s'y rendre et de faire cracher le morceau à ces deux abrutis. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de régler nos comptes. A nous cinq, on peut s'occuper facilement d'eux !

A ces mots, les quatre ninjas se regardèrent les uns les autres, pensifs.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Raphael alors que ses mains empoignaient automatiquement les saïs accrochés à sa ceinture. Ces types vont payer pour cette menace.

Kessie tourna ses yeux marrons vers le mutant et ils partagèrent un même regard. Elle ne put retenir un sourire soulagé.

\- Super, dit-elle, le regard un peu plus assuré. Ils ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Michelangelo s'apprêtait à les rejoindre dans leur élan d'encouragement, sous le regard dubitatif de Donatello. Mais la voix de Leonardo le coupa dans son élan.

\- Non. Personne n'ira là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Kessie.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'indigna Raphael.

Kessie et Raphael se dévisagèrent : ils s'étaient indignés en parfaite synchronisation. Michelangelo ne put s'empêcher de souffler « Chips ! », gagnant une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de Donatello.

\- On rentrera pas dans leur jeu. C'est hors de question, dit Leonardo avec calme.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez pas flanquer une raclée à ces ordures ? s'insurgea Kessie. Mais ces gars vous provoquent, Léo ! Ils...ils...

La colère faisait frémir sa voix. Elle respira avant de lancer, scandalisée :

\- Ils vous traitent de monstres !

A cela, un pincement au cœur unanime soutira un même soupir aux quatre mutants. Hormis Leonardo et Raphael qui étaient tous deux déterminés, bien que confortés chacun dans des idées opposées, Michelangelo et Donatello semblaient hésitants.

\- Tu sais, on est habitués à force, dit Michelangelo à Kessie avec un haussement d'épaules affligés, ses yeux bleu bébé voilés de tristesse. Ce sont pas les premiers et ce seront pas les derniers à le dire. C'est pas cool mais c'est comme ça.

\- Et s'ils cherchent à nous provoquer, je ne sais pas s'il est très raisonnable de réagir, dit Donatello en baissant les yeux, pensif, bien que tout aussi remué par cette question.

Kessie croisa les bras en les dévisageant à tour de rôle d'un oeil sombre, révoltée.

\- Vous parlez comme si c'était normal..comme s'ils avaient le droit d'avoir la supériorité sur vous, de se moquer de vous... Vous êtes les justiciers de cette ville ! C'est une question de dignité. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de votre bushido, là, ou je sais plus trop quoi ?

\- Le bushido n'a rien à voir avec une guerre de gangs, dit Leonardo. Il n'y a aucune dignité à défendre auprès de ceux qui en sont dépourvus, comme ces types. Nous n'avons rien à leur prouver.

\- Mais...

\- La dernière fois, on les a attaqué de front et cela n'a servi à rien. Si ce que tu nous proposes est de nous mettre en danger à cause d'une provocation ridicule, alors c'est non, dit Leonardo en froissant son regard. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Kessie plissa les yeux en maintenant le regard de Leonardo. Cependant, elle fut la première à détourner les yeux dans un soupir de frustration, toisée par ces yeux bleus marqués par une détermination inébranlable.  
C'est alors que Raphael qui jusqu'ici tournait autour de Leonardo avec des yeux incompréhensifs se plaça à côté d'elle : Kessie faillit sursauter devant ce rapprochement, se sentant tellement petite et frêle à côté de l'imposant gabarit de Raphael dont les énormes muscles s'étaient soudainement tendus alors qu'il fixait amèrement le leader de ses yeux ambrés, sans ciller.

\- C'est notre rôle de prendre des risques ! dit Raphael. Kessie a raison : on a pas à se laisser faire par ces stupides Dragons !

\- ...Raphael..., gronda Leonardo, partagé entre l'exaspération et la stupéfaction.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille ! On les a déjà dégommé une fois, on peut recommencer puisqu'ils en redemandent !

Kessie se sentit frémir en voyant l'imposant Raphael se mettre de son côté. Néanmoins, elle en éprouva une reconnaissance silencieuse.  
La voix de Splinter les rappela alors à l'ordre :

\- Leonardo a raison.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le vieux rat, dont les traits fatigués se froissaient d'autant plus par l'inquiétude :

\- Personne ne peut prédire les retombées d'un affrontement. Le plus petit combat peut dégénérer et mettre le feu aux poudres. Répondre aux provocations n'est pas la solution.

Reconnaissant envers Splinter d'approuver son choix, Leonardo croisa les bras devant son plastron en bambou et lança un signe de tête éloquent à Raphael. Ce dernier regarda Kessie puis Leonardo et ne retint pas un grognement d'indignation et de frustration. Kessie non plus n'était pas d'accord et elle fixait les ninjas avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de détermination. Michelangelo, intimidé par le ton inhabituellement grave de Léo, semblait vouloir se faire tout petit à côté de Donatello qui restait droit, les poings serrés en fixant le leader. Il ne semblait pas prendre parti mais il garda son avis pour lui, ne désirant pas compliquer les choses.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par dire sèchement sans sourire en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Si vous venez pas avec moi, alors j'irai seule. De toute façon, c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

\- Non, pas question.

Ennuyée, Kessie leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers le leader.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle qu'à moi seule je peux massacrer une quinzaine de ces types ! C'est pas leur « unité » à la noix qui va me faire peur !

\- La question n'est pas là ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas répondre à leurs provocations. Rentre chez toi et ne pense plus à tout ça.

La jeune justicière ne put retenir un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle refermait son sweat-shirt.

\- J'vous comprends pas, avoua t-elle d'un ton dépité alors qu'elle remettait la capuche sur sa tête, prête à affronter l'humidité des égouts.

Donatello lut alors quelque chose dans son regard : elle avait peur. Pas pour elle mais pour eux. Touché par cette préoccupation, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler en douceur :

\- Ce ne sont que des bandits de rues. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, arrête de t'inquiéter...

\- Oui ! s'exclama Michelangelo. « Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir du côté obscur, Kessie Jones ! »

Face à son haussement de sourcils, il ajouta :

\- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Maître Splinter nous dit tout le temps que l'inquiétude mène à la peur... La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine...euh...quoi déjà ? bah c'est le côté obscur.

Un faible sourire illumina ses lèvres en quittant le repaire.  
Elle retrouva la surface sans joie. Elle marcha dans les rues puis chercha la première échelle pour atteindre les toits, son sac de sport contenant sa crosse, sa batte et ses autres armes pesant sur son dos. Cependant, son coeur se serrait douloureusement et pesait beaucoup plus en repensant à cette épée de Damoclès qui planait sur eux. Rongée par l'inquiétude, elle ne pouvait défaire les images sanglantes des graffitis de sa tête, qui ne lui inspiraient que haine, colère et mépris envers les Dragons Pourpres.  
D'un côté, elle comprenait Leonardo : il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec de simples malfrats des rues, d'un niveau bien moindre que les terroristes du clan des Foots. Et puis, ils étaient expérimentés, bien plus qu'elle. Kessie se sentait même presque stupide de s'inquiéter : ils étaient tellement plus grands et plus forts qu'elle.  
Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient alliés à elle, c'était également son rôle de s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir les Dragons Pourpres leur faire du mal par sa faute.  
Elle observa sa montre : deux heures du matin.  
Déterminée, elle reposa le masque de hockey sur son visage, scrutant l'horizon en cherchant la direction Nord-Est.

« Ils m'ont pris mon père...je leur donnerai pas le plaisir de toucher à mes amis ».

Il était temps d'arrêter cette plaisanterie. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

La nuit avançait petit à petit. Sa silhouette n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dans les ombres des rues mal famées pour atteindre le bâtiment vétuste du rendez-vous.  
Le centre carcéral du quartier Nord-Est de New-York était une bâtisse sinistre, que la nuit ne rendait qu'encore moins accueillante. Kessie prit le temps de respirer, dissimulée derrière une voiture en observant les alentours. Le quartier était vide de mouvement, comme désert de toute vie, le silence n'était tissé que par les frémissements du vent de cette nuit particulièrement glaciale. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle escalada prudemment la grille de l'ancienne prison, levant les jambes suffisamment pour ne pas se blesser dans les barbelés et sauta agilement de l'autre côté. Elle remercia ses heures d'acharnement à s'assouplir et à se renforcer pour ne pas s'être blessée en sautant d'une telle hauteur.  
Son appréhension cachée derrière son masque de hockey, elle entra dans le bâtiment en scrutant les alentours, remettant machinalement en place ses protections sur les coudes et les épaules. L'endroit était horriblement calme et la musique dans les écouteurs de Kessie se faisait beaucoup trop entendre. Elle l'éteignit aussitôt, le son la déconcentrant plus qu'il ne l'aidait.  
Ses pas firent gémir les gravats sous ses pieds alors qu'elle avançait dans la bâtisse abandonnée, faite de murs froids et bétonnés rongés et rouillés par le temps et de barreaux noirs et menaçants.  
Alors qu'elle longeait les cellules abandonnées, elle ne pensait pas que les caméras de surveillance planquées aux coins des murs, pendant misérablement par quelques fils, fonctionnaient encore et que, depuis une salle sombre, les deux Dragons Pourpres de l'Unité Spéciale regardaient les rendus des images en noir et blanc en frémissant d'excitation.

_\- Hé Rocksteady...il est là..._

_\- Tu vois, Bebop...J't'avais dit qu'il résisterait pas..._

_\- Enfin on va pouvoir s'amuser..._

Deux ignobles sourires n'ayant plus rien d'humains s'ouvrirent dans le noir.

\- _Rock N'Roll._

* * *

Installé sur le fauteuil du salon, plongé dans un recueil de haïkus, Leonardo ne leva son regard bleu pour que vérifier l'heure sur la télévision. 2h32. Ignorant ses appréhensions par rapport à ce rendez-vous, il replongea dans son bouquin, ses yeux cherchant à retrouver la ligne qu'ils avaient perdu.  
En effet, troublés par les informations que Kessie leur avait apporté et malgré l'heure tardive, personne n'arrivait à dormir. Donatello s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son laboratoire après avoir fait le plein de chocolat à la cuisine, Michelangelo s'était affalé sur le canapé du repaire en regardant la télé. En revanche, à l'instar de ses frères, Raphael ne tenait pas en place.  
Depuis le départ de Kessie, il faisait les cent pas devant la vanne, soufflant parfois si bruyamment que Michelangelo devait monter le son pour réussir à entendre les dialogues de sa série. Plus que jamais, il mâchouilla son cure-dents, qu'il gardait toujours à porté de mains pour ne pas se rabattre sur ses cuticules.  
Toute sa vie, il s'était basé sur les humains par ce qu'il voyait à la télé. Etant d'une nature suspicieuse, il ne croyait pas aux personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille. Connaissant le visage sombre et mauvais de la surface, il avait appris à se douter des réelles intentions des humains. Il doutait même qu'April soit réellement leur amie, après le peu de discrétion dont elle avait fait preuve par rapport à leur existence.  
Il était compliqué pour lui de croire et de comprendre les autres, hormis ses frères. Pourtant, Kessie échappait curieusement à cette règle. Bien entendu, elle le rendait confus, comme tous les humains, mais cette fois, c'était parce qu'il comprenait ses intentions et ses discours, dans lesquels il se retrouvait. Quelque part, il la respectait pour s'être battue tout ce temps seule et derrière ses airs de gros dur, il n'avait pas été insensible à son histoire.  
Cette humaine le perturbait et il ne savait pas exactement comment agir avec elle... néanmoins, il partageait son incompréhension et sa révolte face à la décision du leader.

Du coin de l'oeil il remarqua également l'heure, ce qui le fit rager d'autant plus, au point de s'écrier :

\- On devrait être là-haut en ce moment-même ! Je ne supporte pas de rester ici en sachant que ces salauds sont en train de préparer un sale coup contre nous !

Cette fois, Leonardo posa son ouvrage et se leva, excédé du remue-ménages de son frère.

\- Raphael...

\- On aurait du y aller ! cria Raphael, se tournant vers le ninja au masque bleu. Au lieu de ça, on se terre ici comme des lâches !

\- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, mais de la prudence. Et de la dignité.

\- C'est ça, ouais, fit Raphael d'un air moqueur en se plantant devant Leonardo, le regard acide. T'es en train de dire qu'on est tout juste dignes de se planquer six pieds sous terre ?

\- Raph, arrête.

\- Les gars, ça vous embête pas de vous embrouiller ailleurs que devant la télé ? geignit Michelangelo qui ne voulait pas rater son épisode préféré de_ Flash_ pendant qu'il mangeait du beurre de cacahuète.

Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer : Michelangelo avait toujours le chic pour faire mine d'ignorer les disputes. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'épaule massive de Raphael, décorée de larges écailles émeraudes mais déchirée par sa scarification, qui le bouscula sans ménagement.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je continue de t'obéir, grinça t-il entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison !

\- Non ! Notre rôle est de protéger New-York ! Et le seul humain qui s'en préoccupe, tu le rembarres sans hésiter !

Le regard de Leonardo se fit bien plus froid alors qu'il poignarda son frère du regard.

\- Justement, puisque t'en parles...c'est la dernière fois que tu me contredis devant Kessie. T'as compris ?

Les yeux de Raphael s'écarquillèrent dans l'ombre de son bandana rouge sang.  
Le mutant ne put retenir de rire ouvertement au visage de Leonardo.

\- Ah ouais ? ricana Raphael. Sinon quoi ?

Les deux frères se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, comme prêts à se jeter dessus quand Donatello débarqua dans le salon avec hâte en clamant : « Léo ! Léo, faut que j'vous parle d'un truc ! » . Cependant, son élan d'enthousiasme s'évapora aussitôt, balayé par la tension électrique qui régnait dans le salon.

\- Oh...je dérange peut-être ? bredouilla Donatello, soudain gêné.

\- Ça va, arrête, on va pas te manger, grogna Raphael, agacé par l'air effarouché de son petit frère.

Ce dernier se reprit légèrement en se redressant.

\- Qu'y a t-il Donnie ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Je crois que j'ai une hypothèse sur ce que préparent les Dragons Pourpres...avec le mutagène...

\- Oh laisse-moi deviner : une invasion extraterrestre ? soupira Leonardo.

Derrière eux, Michelangelo entonna le thème de X-Files en bougeant les doigts d'un air mystique. Donatello foudroya son petit frère du regard, le faisant taire presque aussitôt.

\- Non, pas d'extraterrestres, promis... je ne sais toujours pas d'où il vient mais je pense en avoir appris suffisamment sur le mutagène pour deviner ce que préparent les Dragons Pourpres en parlant d' « unité spéciale »...et je crois que j'ai compris.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors...tu veux la mauvaise nouvelle... ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Il avait tenté de dire ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie malgré son rire nerveux et son air peu assuré. Leonardo soupira.

\- Commence par la mauvaise, dit-il ironiquement d'un air sombre. C'est celles que je préfère.

Donatello, qui ne semblait pas tenir en place lui non plus, écrasa un carnet rempli à ras-bord de symboles scientifiques indécryptables pour les autres tortues sur la table de la salle à manger en les parcourant de ses yeux infatigables.

\- La première Leonardo... c'est que je suis un imbécile.

Surpris par cette affirmation dite du bout des lèvres, comme une vérité difficile à admettre, Leonardo observa son frère se tortiller alors qu'il se lança dans ses explications :

\- C'est pourtant si logique, si...Bon sang, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? pestait Donatello contre lui-même. Les Dragons Pourpres ont enlevé des animaux du zoo il y a quelques temps...ensuite nous apprenons qu'ils ont du mutagène... Kessie a dit qu'elle les avait entendu parler « d'expériences bizarres » qu'ils comptaient faire sur les animaux enlevés du zoo...C'est ce terme d'unité spéciale qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille...imaginez qu'ils reproduisent l'expérience du mutagène sur d'autres animaux ?

Leonardo se figea.

\- ...Du mutagène sur d'autres animaux ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Michelangelo, assez curieux pour se détourner de la télé.

\- A ton avis ? bougonna Raphael.

\- ...Tu crois qu'ils voudraient créer des mutants ? dit lentement Leonardo.

Donatello acquiesça en silence avant de reprendre.

\- Ils ont peut-être compris que des humains ne font pas le poids face à des mutants...Ce mutagène est en tout point identique à celui que nous avons dans le sang et c'est de là que vient notre mutation, donc nos capacités physiques donc notre force...si j'étais un humain et que j'essaierais de...nous anéantir...alors logiquement, je retournerais cette force contre nous.

\- Quoi ? Tu ferais ça toi ? Ah bah merci, sympa Donnie ! maugréa Michelangelo.

\- Tais-toi Mikey, les adultes parlent sérieusement là.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, Donatello rehaussa ses lunettes du bout de son doigt.

\- Oui...mais encore, ça c'était plutôt facile à trouver comme idée... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette éventualité, j'ai étudié la question sous beaucoup d'angles différents et même si le mutagène était injecté directement dans le système d'un animal, il prendrait un certain temps avant de commencer à le métamorphoser...comme il l'a fait pour nous. Malgré toutes les injections que nous avons subi dans ce laboratoire, nous avons mis des années avant de prendre notre forme de tortues mutantes et d'acquérir une intelligence propre. S'ils veulent vraiment créer des armes mutantes de cette manière, ce serait une grande perte de temps qu'il serait impossible de rattraper, même avec une technologie très avancée.

\- Bah alors c'est bon ? On a rien à craindre ? lança Michelangelo avec un demi-espoir.

Donatello marqua une pause, le doigt en l'air, et attendit quelques secondes avant de l'abaisser vers Michelangelo, accompagnant son geste d'un regard craintif et d'un ton nerveux :

\- Ça, c'est la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.

Le demi-espoir de Michelangelo s'envola aussitôt, balayé par le ton académique de Donatello.

\- Des animaux à qui l'on injecterait le mutagène directement pourraient vite devenir indomptables...surtout si, comme j'ai cru comprendre lors de notre visite au zoo, ils ont choisi des animaux en fonction de leur dangerosité. J'ai alors formulé une autre hypothèse...si vraiment ils cherchaient à créer des combattants efficaces, qui leur obéiraient au doigt et à l'oeil, alors ils auraient besoin pour cela qu'ils soient dotés directement d'une conscience. Or, il est tout à fait possible de synthétiser le mutagène avec un autre organisme et de créer une combinaison permettant d'associer les facultés des deux parties...imaginez qu'on fusionne l'organisme d'un animal mutant à un bagage génétique humain complet, regroupant conscience, souvenirs, facultés physiques et mentales...de combattants déjà formés, aguerris, et dont l'expérience dont ils prédisposent pourra accélérer leur mutation...autrement dit...

\- ...des Dragons Pourpres, conclut Leonardo.

Donatello acquiesça. Raphael fronça les yeux.

\- Attends...tu veux dire que...

Il avait peur de voir où Donatello voulait en venir.

\- Bon sang...vous savez ce que ça signifie ? dit Leonardo, dont le coeur battait de plus en plus vite.

\- Oui : qu'on va avoir de nouveaux copains ! s'exclama le benjamin.

D'un même mouvement, Léo, Raph et Donnie se tournèrent en silence vers Mikey qui les dévisagea de ses yeux ronds, sans s'arrêter de lécher la cuillère imbibée de beurre de cacahuète.

\- Crétin..., bougonna Raphael.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, on sera plus les seuls mutants sur Terre ! Ça serait l'occasion de sympathiser, non ?

\- Michelangelo, je t'en conjure, essaye de faire fonctionner ensemble les deux cellules grises qui se battent en duel dans ton crâne ! fit Donatello en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça donne si on fusionne les animaux les plus dangereux du monde avec les criminels les plus meurtriers de New-York ?

Michelangelo fixa intensément son bocal de beurre de cacahuète comme s'il l'aidait à réfléchir avant d'y plonger sa cuillère et de le poser avec une moue déçue.

\- ...un truc pas très cool.

\- Mais alors...le piège qu'ils voulaient nous tendre... « l'unité spéciale »..., fit Leonardo en réfléchissant à haute voix.

Il se détourna aussitôt des notes de Don et sortit son T-Phone de la poche de son pagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Raphael.

\- J'appelle Kessie. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Cependant, les longues secondes de silence suffirent à son inquiétude contagieuse de se répandre parmi ses frères.

\- ça répond pas, elle a du l'éteindre...bon sang, il faut savoir où elle est !

\- Je vais localiser son T-Phone, dit aussitôt Donatello.

Son doigt tapa sur la télécommande de son poignet au rythme de son inquiétude. Cependant, ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place.  
Leonardo observa le point de signal sur la carte de New-York, confirmant ses craintes.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Donatello acquiesça fébrilement. Survolté par l'adrénaline de la peur, Leonardo indiqua l'armurerie en s'y ruant à grands pas, lançant d'une voix imposante et autoritaire :

\- Venez vite ! On doit s'y rendre tout de suite !

\- Quoi ? demanda Michelangelo qui se leva pourtant d'un bond. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Léo ?

\- Si Donatello a raison, alors elle est en danger ! J'espère qu'il est pas trop tard !

Les quatre ninjas rejoignirent l'armurerie en urgence, rassemblant leurs armes et leurs protections.  
Alors que Léo replaçait les fourreaux de ses katanas correctement sur sa carapace, Donatello l'entendit grommeler entre ses dents :

\- Quelle idiote ! J'aurais du me douter qu'elle en ferait qu'à sa tête !

Alors que Donatello se saisissait de son bô et le cala dans la sangle de sa ceinture, il frémissait alors que son coeur suppliait en silence :  
« Je t'en prie, Kessie : ne fais rien d'imprudent... »

* * *

\- _« Dragons Pourpres... »_, chantonna Kessie.

Bien que son visage soit toujours dissimulé derrière son masque, Kessie pouvait sentir que l'air autour d'elle se tissait d'un froid à l'âpreté palpable. Ses pas résonnèrent jusqu'au plafond lourd comme un couvercle alors qu'elle traversait la brume inhospitalière qui enrobait l'insalubrité de ce lieu. L'écho solitaire lui donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme dans une maison hantée. Cette pensée l'amusa alors qu'elle laissa traîner sa batte sur les barreaux des cellules, comme elle avait souvent vu faire les meurtriers dans les films d'horreur. Le son se répéta insupportablement, claquant sur les barreaux dans un martèlement sec et frénétique.

\- _« Dragons Pourpres »_, continua t-elle de chantonner, son timbre rendu maléfique par la surface de son masque de hockey. _« Dragons Pourpres... venez jouer avec moi ! »_

Un mouvement frémissant entre les murs la fit sursauter. Kessie regarda autour d'elle, la respiration coupée, ramenant la batte contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle fonçait tête baissée dans un piège. Une menace rôdait autour d'elle. Elle la sentait de plus en plus clairement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

\- Bon, arrêtez de vous planquer ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! lança t-elle.

La justicière regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un immense hall vide, bétonné, sans fenêtres, dont les murs tagués menaient à d'anciennes cellules de prisonniers. Elle referma la seule porte de prison faites de barreaux froids qu'elle lâcha avant de s'avancer en regardant autour d'elle.  
Kessie supplia son coeur de battre moins fort : malgré le silence électrisant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'ils étaient déjà là. Aussi rangea t-elle sa batte de baseball et l'échangea t-elle contre sa crosse, puis clama t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aggrava volontairement, teintée de sang-froid, tout en reculant vers le fond de la salle :

\- Vous croyez que j'ai peur ? Vous croyez franchement qu'on a peur de vous ?! Vous vous trompez ! Y'a des tas de choses qui vont changer à partir de maintenant ! Pour commencer, vous allez laisser les tortues tranquilles ! C'est notre ville ! On sera toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive ! J'ai pas peur, ni moi ni eux ! Et si vous nous cherchez, on va vous...

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud et pantelant sur sa nuque.  
Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, frémissant d'horreur.  
Elle sentait deux présences derrière elle. Deux présences dont le souffle et l'aura malveillante suffirent à la faire trembler.  
Les dents serrées, le coeur sur le point de lâcher, elle se retourna très lentement bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie et leva les yeux...  
...avant de reculer d'au moins cinq pas, s'accrochant à sa crosse.

Deux monstres mutants se trouvaient devant elle, aussi présents et réels qu'un cauchemar. Si grands et si colossaux qu'elle dut lever la tête pour faire face à ses ennemis.  
Un phacochère d'au moins deux mètres et demi aux yeux rougeâtres, diaboliques. L'encre d'un tatouage morbide avait réussi à imbiber le poil hirsute qui jaillissait de ses énormes muscles tendus, comme prêts à éclater, couverts d'une fourrure hideuse et grisâtre. Des dents jaunâtres et des défense affûtées se dressaient hors de ses lèvres, affûtées comme des couteaux de boucher.  
Et un rhinocéros d'une hauteur maladive de trois à quatre mètres, au corps imposant comme couverts de plaques d'armures en cuir grisâtre, aux yeux noirs dépourvus d'humanité. Des cornes et des pointes osseuses ornaient ses épaules, son menton, la corne sur son nez étant la plus aiguisée. Son visage monstrueux aux allures de dinosaure grimaça en se tordant dans un sourire hideux.

Kessie déglutit difficilement, incapable de bouger face à ces murailles de muscles monstrueuses érigées comme des machines de guerre devant elle et la fixant d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Alors...tu voulais pas jouer ? demanda Rocksteady, le rhinocéros, en faisant craquer ses phalanges dans la paume de sa main.

Kessie tremblait tellement qu'elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de lâcher sa crosse.  
Derrière son masque, Kessie cacha sa terreur derrière un grand sourire, accompagné d'un rire nerveux.

\- Euh...v-v-vous savez quoi ? balbutia t-elle d'une voix pâle. J'adorerais jouer avec vous ! C'est vrai, vous...vous avez l'air...euh...comment on dit déjà ?...charmants ! Voilà c'est le mot : charmants ! Mais m-malheureusement, il se fait tard et...en fait, j'ai p-plus trop envie de jouer...une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et fonça vers la sortie. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite, au point qu'elle faillit s'écraser contre la porte métallique, ses doigts s'enroulant aussitôt autour des barreaux. Cependant, son sang se glaça et la paralysa lorsqu'elle constata que la porte était solidement verrouillée.  
Incrédule, Kessie tenta de l'ouvrir désespérément en tirant dessus. Mais elle eut beau tirer, secouer de toutes ses forces, la grille resta obstinément fermée. De peur, elle serra les poings sur sa crosse et frappa dessus comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Ses coups de plus en plus frénétiques trahirent sa panique, ce qui fit rire les deux mutants qui se lancèrent des regards amusés avant d'avancer de deux pas lourds vers leur ennemi.

\- Oh bah non, reste avec nous, ricana Bebop, le phacochère, d'une voix horriblement doucereuse. J'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi.

Kessie se retourna, fixant les deux monstres d'une peur maladive, et déglutit, son coeur palpitant si vite et si fort que chaque battement le contractait douloureusement.  
Son souffle s'accéléra contre la paroi de son masque, se sentant emprisonnée, horriblement vulnérable alors qu'elle donnait des coups de poings de plus en plus désespérés contre la froide grille métallique. Plus elle comprenait qu'elle était enfermée avec deux monstres mutants assoiffés de sang, plus ses coups s'intensifiaient et résonnaient contre les barreaux insensibles à sa terreur, au rythme de sa respiration paniquée.  
« Au secours » fut tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

* * *

_Tadam.  
En espérant vraiment que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine (en vous prévenant à l'avance, le prochain chapitre risque d'être...violent.)  
(Au fait, pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, pour ce qui est des descriptions de Krang, Bebop et Rocksteady, je me suis appuyée sur des photos de concept des mutants pour le film de 2016 que j'ai trouvé sur Internet...je ne sais pas si les designs qui y étaient seront ceux officiels mais j'espère franchement qu'ils le seront parce que Krang pète la classe et Bebop et Rocksteady sont juste...terrifiants. Ayant approuvé cette version des personnages, beaucoup plus matures et sombres, je les ai pris comme références. Voilà.)_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Can I Go On

_Hey  
J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part, pas trop, d'où mon léger retard pour poster ce chapitre...désolé pour ça. Néanmoins, ça va mieux maintenant, notamment grâce à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment aidé à me booster et pour cela, je tiens à adresser un grand merci (oui, encore) à tous mes lecteurs, notamment ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser de super reviews : je pense notamment à Hiveen, Pisces Arkady, Stelly, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Shinitenshi2000, Yume-Yuna, zazaz, F-Rose, et tous les autres... vous êtes les meilleur(e)s.  
J'aimerais aussi faire une dédicace spéciale à Lilou78 qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me dessiner et de m'offrir un fanart pour ma fanfic, il s'agit de l'image que j'ai mis pour remplacer l'ancienne. Merci pour ce très beau dessin que j'adore, bien que je ne sois toujours pas sûre de le mériter...en tout cas, cette attention me touche beaucoup.  
Bref, je vais arrêter de vous enquiquiner avec mes notes de dix kilomètres.  
En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre malgré mes quelques difficultés à l'écrire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : CAN I GO ON**

* * *

\- Bordel, plus vite Donnie ! criait Raphael.

\- Je fais comme je peux ! répondit Donatello. On a pris la mauvaise route !

\- Fallait pas prendre à droite au dernier croisement ! dit Leonardo.

\- Mikey, c'est toi qui m'a dit de tourner à droite !

\- Désolé ! Je voulais dire l'autre droite !

\- _Tu-me-fatigues-Michelangelo !  
_  
Le Shellraiser roulait de plus en plus vite dans les rues du centre ville de New-York qu'il fallait traverser à toute allure pour espérer arriver à temps.  
Bien que la célérité qui emportait le van à travers l'avenue réduisait les mouvements des tortues de toute façon trop crispées pour esquisser un geste, elle n'empêcha pas Raphael de tambouriner du poing sur sa portière. Réfugié de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, Michelangelo tremblait malgré lui : il avait rarement vu Raphael aussi excédé.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais tu vas le dépasser celui-là ?! rageait Raphael contre la tortue au masque violet.

\- Tu veux conduire ?! s'insurgea Donatello en s'empêchant à grand peine de lancer un regard meurtrier à Raphael pour ne pas quitter la route des yeux.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui ! On irait plus vite !

\- Ouais, ou alors on serait explosés à l'heure qu'il est, souffla Michelangelo.

\- J'ai déjà grillé trois feux rouges, excuse-moi de faire semblant de respecter le code de la route ! On est pas dans GTA ! Tu comptes leur montrer quels papiers d'identité si on se fait choper par les flics ?

\- Les gars, on se calme ! s'imposa Leonardo.

\- Je suis sous tension là, ok ?! Je peux pas être calme ! paniquait Donatello.

Leonardo regarda son frère, inquiet : contrairement à lui, la gestion des émotions dans une situation critique était toujours un problème pour son plus jeune frère souvent en proie aux crises d'anxiété.

\- Peut-être que si _quelqu'un_ avait accepté qu'on y aille ensemble avec elle, on en serait pas là ! grommela Raphael.

\- ...Raph, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me faire des raisonnements ?

_\- C'est de ta faute si elle est en danger !  
_  
Illustrant le ton de sa voix, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le siège de Leonardo qui, malgré lui, culbuta vers l'avant, frôlant de peu le pare-brise. Effrayé, les mains de Donatello sautèrent du volant, faisant dangereusement dériver le van vers le trottoir. Heureusement, il reprit rapidement le contrôle et accéléra pour dépasser quelques voitures dans un concert de klaxons.

\- Leonardo, Raphael, si vous voulez vraiment qu'on arrive à temps, il faudrait commencer par rester vivants, si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop !

Un silence électrique emplissait le van alors qu'ils roulaient. Leonardo, tentant de garder son calme après avoir repris ses esprits, demanda de la voix la plus neutre possible :

\- Donnie, c'est quoi les chances de survie pour un humain contre des mutants ?

Leonardo vit les mains de Donatello trembler sur le volant, tout en s'y agrippant pour ne pas le lâcher.

\- Hé le génie ! On t'a posé une question ! grogna Raphael.

\- Je...je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y répondre, avoua Donatello d'une voix fébrile.

Cependant, sa réponse silencieuse fit frémir ses frères tandis qu'il appuyait inconsciemment sur la pédale d'accélération.

* * *

\- Allez, viens, on t'attend, bougonna Rocksteady.

Toujours accrochée aux barreaux de la grille, bien qu'ayant compris qu'elle ne lui céderait pas, Kessie ne lâcha pas du regard les deux mutants qui la regardaient avec une insistance abreuvée par leur soif de sang et de vengeance. Lentement, sachant qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, elle se retourna vers eux en leur faisant face. Puis elle se rabaissa vers ses baskets sans quitter ses ennemis des yeux, cherchant le mécanisme pour déclipser les roulettes de roller cachés sous ses semelles.

\- Très bien, si tu viens pas, nous, on va venir.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de rattacher ses patins avant que les deux monstres ne chargent d'un coup sur elle. Apeurée, elle se releva d'un bond et glissa sur le côté à toute vitesse, laissant les deux mutants s'encastrer dans le mur en acier. Kessie dérapa et se retourna vers eux, observant avec de grands yeux épouvantés les deux cavités profondes que leur attaque avait provoqué dans le mur pourtant solide. S'ils étaient capables de faire ça à un mur, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela donnerait s'ils arrivaient à la toucher.  
Eux-même semblaient ébahis, comme s'ils découvraient leurs forces pour la première fois.

\- Wow ! T'as vu ça ?!

\- C'est fou c'que ça fait du bien ! Y'a pas à dire : être un mutant c'est le pied.

« C'était... des humains avant ? » se demanda Kessie en déglutissant, reculant inconsciemment face à cette menace cauchemardesque. Elle s'apprêtait à se demander quel genre d'homme était prêt à sacrifier son humanité pour devenir des monstres lorsqu'ils foncèrent encore une fois sur elle, cornes et défenses en avant, prêtes à l'empaler. S'accrochant à sa crosse de hockey, elle évita leur coup une nouvelle fois en fonçant sur le côté mais les mutants se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle. Les sens en alerte rouge, Kessie glissa sur ses patins en tentant à chaque fois de rester le plus loin possible de ces tueurs. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément une issue de secours mais aucune porte, aucune fenêtre, pas de brèche par laquelle se glisser...elle était livrée à elle-même.  
« Super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter des mutants mangeurs d'homme. » pensa t-elle ironiquement.  
Elle fonça sur ses patins en glissant agilement sous leurs lames osseuses puis se releva, osant même les frapper dans le dos d'un coup de crosse. Ses ennemis, choqués par son audace, l'attaquèrent avec d'autant plus de violence.  
« Tant que j'évite leurs coups, j'ai peut-être une chance de rester en vie » songeait Kessie, la sueur collant à son front derrière son masque. Elle s'aperçut alors que ses ennemis l'avaient acculée contre le mur. La peur contractait tellement son ventre qu'il lui faisait mal. Le tintement des bombes de peinture à sa ceinture lorsqu'elle recula lui donna une idée.  
Elle dévissa légèrement le dessus et leur jeta les bombes de peintures, explosant dans leur visage. Les deux monstres s'étouffèrent dans les éclats de peinture en secouant la tête. Dans sa fuite, Kessie ne put éviter un coup de défense de Bebop qui lui percuta les côtes. Elle retomba au sol quelques mètres plus loin, roulant dans la poussière et toussa plusieurs fois en se tenant les côtes, seulement capable de ramper pour se réfugier derrière un mur. Les monstres se débarrassèrent de la peinture avec leurs ongles grossiers puis regardèrent autour d'eux de leurs yeux entièrement noirs en respirant bruyamment, cherchant avidement le joueur de hockey.

\- Ça sert à rien de te cacher, ricana Bebop. Que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es enfermé avec nous.

Cachée dans une des cellules défoncées, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière le mur, Kessie rangea sa crosse et sortit sa batte de baseball. Elle reprit son souffle puis, dans une tentative désespérée de se donner un semblant de courage, se releva avant de lancer d'une voix forte et intimidante une phrase qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de dire :

\- C'est pas moi qui suis enfermée avec vous...c'est vous qui êtes enfermés avec moi !

Puis elle jaillit hors de sa cachette, se délecta de l'effroi que ses mots avaient provoqués chez les mutants, voyant le justicier au masque mortuaire se précipiter vers eux avec un élan de témérité insoupçonné.

\- Goongala !

Elle se laissa guider par l'adrénaline de la peur, son coeur frappant violemment contre sa poitrine et battant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts resserrés autour de sa batte. La peur se déchaînait dans ses veines alors qu'elle tentait de leur asséner des coups tout en évitant les leurs. Les mutants, anciens Dragons Pourpres, connaissaient cette violence propre au cinglé qui prenait un malin plaisir à les défaire depuis quelques temps, accentuant leur brutalité. Plusieurs fois, leurs poings massifs la frôlèrent, la glaçant d'un coup, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux l'atteigne enfin.

Le poing du mutant était si grand qu'il percuta à la fois son épaule et sa joue, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur. Le masque de hockey amortit le choc mais Kessie serra les dents, ayant trop mal pour même suffoquer. Elle arriva à peine à se relever à cause du tremblement intense dans son coeur et son corps. Elle n'avait connu de coups d'une violence comparable qu'une seule fois : lorsque Raphael l'avait éjecté d'un coup de pied dans le sternum contre le mur du zoo. Et encore, ce souvenir lui paraissait soudain très agréable à côté de ce qu'elle vivait à l'instant-même.  
Sa mâchoire lui faisait horriblement mal. Un goût métallique lui imprégnait la bouche, elle devait sûrement contenir autant de sang que de salive. C'est alors qu'elle eut une horrible sensation : quelque chose de dur dans sa bouche. Qu'elle pouvait faire rebondir d'une joue à l'autre comme un bonbon. Glacée de peur, ne supportant plus le goût brûlant et acide, redoutant ce qui s'était passé, elle ne put se retenir de cracher.  
Du sang coula à travers les trous de son masque et quelque chose de dur sortit également de sa bouche, tintant sur le goudron.  
Elle venait de perdre une molaire.  
Un frisson glacial fit trembler sa voix lorsqu'elle dit à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Encore un coup comme ça et je suis morte.

Les deux mutants se figèrent sur place.

\- « Morte » ? Tu veux dire...Une...une fille ?!

\- J'y crois pas : depuis tout ce temps, on se fait mener le bout du nez...par une gamine ?!

Le regard noir derrière les trous de son masque, Kessie se releva lentement malgré ses tremblements, essuyant du dos de la main le sang autour de la bouche du visage de hockey.

\- Pas n'importe laquelle..., dit-elle en les regardant avec mépris. La gamine de Jones...Arnold Casey Jones...

A l'évocation de ce nom, les deux monstres se dévisagèrent en grimaçant d'interrogation.

\- Jones...Jones ? Ça te dit un truc, toi, Bebop ?

\- Rien du tout.

La jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

\- Il y a dix ans...la boutique à Delancey Street...

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose : ils se rappelaient à peine de l'incendie. Ce jour qui avait gâché toute sa vie à elle n'était rien d'autre pour eux qu'un jour de routine, parmi tant d'autres. Cette pensée la plongea dans une colère d'autant plus noire et dévastatrice.

\- Oh mais attends si, j'crois que j'me souviens : Jones, c'était pas ce pauvre type dans le magasin, là, qui boîtait d'une jambe ?

Les rires dérisoires du phacochère firent serrer les dents à Kessie en même temps que ses poings. Le rhinocéros en revanche la fixait d'un air menaçant.

\- ...C'est toi. C'est toi la sale morveuse qui m'a déchiré la nuque. Si j'avais su que tu nous causerais autant d'emmerdes, ricana sans joie le rhinocéros, je t'aurais jetée dans les flammes, comme le cadavre de ton abruti de père.

Un ébranlement violent dans son coeur la fit se lever aussitôt, effaçant toute notion de réalité, lui faisant oublier tous ses bleus et ses tremblements, et elle se rua vers le mutant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle s'arrêta devant lui puis frappa sans s'arrêter, laissant déchaîner toute la sauvagerie et la violence dont elle était capable, frappant encore et encore de toutes ses forces. Ses coups martelèrent le corps de Rocksteady qui resta complètement stoïque, la regardant faire, juste en baissant la tête, un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres. La rage au coeur, Kessie balança sa batte de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fissure et qu'elle finisse par se briser en deux, éclatant d'un coup et éparpillant des copeaux de bois sur le sol.  
A bout de souffle et de nerfs, Kessie osa à peine regarder la batte désormais réduite à une vulgaire bout de bois dans sa main. Encore moins le visage victorieux et malveillant de Rockteady qui la toisait d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est bon : t'as fini ?

Kessie trembla. Elle avait employé toute sa force, tout ce dont elle était capable... et c'était comme s'il l'avait à peine sentie.  
D'un coup, une de ses gigantesques mains la saisit à la taille et la souleva brusquement. Kessie sentit ses côtes se resserrer d'un coup, comme sur le point d'exploser, et serra les dents. Lorsqu'il la leva au niveau de ses yeux noirs vidés d'humanité, elle se sentit vidée de tout courage, de toute substance, étouffée par l'épouvante alors qu'elle observait son autre poing se lever, prêt à la pulvériser.

\- Bien...à mon tour.

C'est alors que quatre shurikens fendirent l'air pour se planter violemment dans la main de Rocksteady.  
Dans un lourd cri grave, le rhinocéros lâcha aussitôt sa proie qui retomba lourdement au sol.  
Oubliant rapidement sa douleur, le mutant tourna la tête vers l'origine de ce projectile.  
Quatre créatures vertes étaient postées devant eux, les différentes armes ninjas dressées, prêtes à attaquer. Les deux mammifères se redressèrent de toute leur taille et avancèrent vers les reptiles, observant leurs visages menaçants tendus par une agressivité menaçante.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo ne reculèrent pas face à leurs nouveaux ennemis. Ni quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient effectivement plus les seuls mutants sur Terre. Ni quand ils réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à des ennemis aussi monstrueux qu'eux et encore plus grands qu'eux. Ni quand la voix imposante de Rocksteady murmura profondément d'un ton intéressé :

\- Alors c'est ça... les fameuses tortues ninja ?

Kessie leva faiblement les yeux. Son coeur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant les chevaliers d'écaille.  
Par un rapide coup d'oeil, le leader regarda l'humaine, très mal en point. D'un mouvement quasi-imperceptible de sa lame, il lui demanda de se mettre à l'abri. Kessie acquiesça, rassemblant ses dernières pour ramper aussitôt se cacher derrière un pan de mur, loin des deux affreux.

\- T'as vu Rock ? Ils sont pas trop adorables ? se moqua Bebop en roulant des muscles face à eux. On dirait des oeufs de Pâques, avec leur carapace et leur petit noeud de couleur autour de la tête !

\- Ouais...Et si on les ouvrait en deux pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Les quatre tortues ne purent retenir un frémissement d'horreur à cette image mentale. Cependant, le benjamin de la fratrie ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer avec superbe :

\- Pfff c'te blague moisie ! Moi en tout cas, j'préfère être adorable que d'avoir votre sale tronche !

\- Mikey ! siffla Donatello entre ses dents d'une petite voix suraigue.

Les deux mammifères se figèrent aussitôt.

\- Je crois qu'il vient de nous insulter là...j'suis pas sûr...

\- T'inquiète pas... Dans le doute, on va le cogner...

\- Tu viens de louper une superbe occasion de te taire, Mikey, fit remarquer Raphael à son petit frère qui avait pâli d'un coup et déglutissait.

\- Les gars, écoutez ! dit Leonardo en observant ses coéquipiers, les muscles tendus. C'est la première fois qu'on a affaire à ce genre d'ennemis...alors il faut avant tout...

\- Assez tchatché ! maugréa Raphael en faisant tourner les saïs entre ses trois doigts. On passe à l'action !

Il fut le premier à s'élancer contre les deux mutants dans un grand cri, suivi de près par Donatello et Michelangelo, encouragés par son ardeur au combat, laissant sur le côté un Leonardo désabusé. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il vit avec stupeur et horreur les deux colosses envoyer leurs poings dans les plastrons de ses frères qui furent aussitôt repoussés en arrière et s'écrasèrent contre les murs bétonnés, laissant échapper des gémissements de douleur.

\- Ça...ça fait pas du bien, chuchotait Michelangelo en massant son crâne douloureux.

Le choc fut si brutal que le plafond trembla dangereusement au-dessus d'eux. Les yeux de Léo dévièrent vers Raphael qui (à sa grande stupéfaction) lui aussi peinait à se relever, sous le choc de la force de leurs ennemis. Une armature en métal se détacha du plafond et s'apprêta à tomber sur le mutant au masque rouge.

\- Raph ! avertit Leonardo en se précipitant sur son frère.

Sans avoir le temps de protester, Raphael fut poussé sur le côté par Leonardo. Une partie des châssis métalliques tombèrent sur lui dans un grand bruit et un nuage de débris, assommant la tortue au masque bleu.

\- Léo ! hurla Raphael, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Il s'apprêta à courir vers son aîné pour le sortir de là, mais un énorme bras grisâtre orné de pointes le projeta quelques mètres plus loin puis l'écrasa contre le mur, le forçant à fixer deux horribles yeux cruels.

\- Pas si vite, fit le rhinocéros mutant avec un ricanement en étouffant un peu plus son plastron contre son bras massif.

S'apercevant de cela, Donatello et Michelangelo se levèrent aussitôt, leur coeur manquant de s'éjecter de leur poitrine.

\- Pas touche, toi ! s'écria Michelangelo, scandalisé de voir son grand frère ainsi maltraité.

Donatello l'approuva en s'élançant avec son jeune frère pour porter secours à Raphael. Mais Bebop leur barra aussitôt le chemin, secouant la tête pour leur donner des coups de défense.

Leonardo, la carapace étouffée par le poids du métal, put à peine relever les yeux, coincé. Plus loin, il observa les deux plus jeunes frères en plein combat contre le phacochère et nota qu'ils étaient en difficulté : ils évitaient plus les coups qu'ils n'avaient le temps de leur en donner. Le phacochère les éjectait sans difficulté et tentait sans cesse de planter la pointe de ses défense dans leur plastron. Michelangelo esquissait des pirouettes ninjas de plus en plus vite, trahissant sa panique, tandis que Donatello s'accrochait à deux mains à son bô pour parer les coups qu'on lui donnait, pliant sous la force de son adversaire. Désespéré, Léo tenta de se défaire de son entrave sans succès, la peur électrisant son coeur en voyant ses frères ainsi en danger sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
Kessie également jeta un coup d'oeil effrayé au combat des mutants qui faisait rage, ses jambes tremblant encore d'épouvante et de douleur. Elle aperçut d'un côté Donnie et Mikey aux prises avec Bebop et de l'autre Rocksteady frappant le corps pourtant solide de Raphael, par une force de plus en plus bestial sous le regard impuissant de l'aîné qui tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer pour lui venir en aide.  
D'un coup sec, Rocksteady encorna brutalement l'épaule de Raphael, l'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur en lui arrachant des cris d'une souffrance aigüe.  
Le sang de Kessie ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant aussitôt sa peur et sa douleur, elle fonça vers Rocksteady, le pas accéléré par ses patins, et asséna des coups répétitifs avec le reste de sa batte sur son crâne.

-_ Lâche-le-tout-de-suite ! _lui ordonna t-elle, entrecoupant ses mots de coups de batte.

Finalement Rocksteady extirpa dans un craquement sa corne de l'épaule de Raphael, qui retomba au sol en serrant les dents, et poussa un rugissement de rage en direction de l'humaine. Elle eut alors l'idée de balancer les restes de sa batte de baseball dans cette bouche grande ouverte. Pendant que Rocksteady tournait la tête, manquant de s'étouffer avec les morceaux de bois lancés dans sa gorge, la jeune humaine courut aussitôt vers Raphael, se pencha sur lui, saisissant son bras musculeux pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle en observant les fissures sur son plastron et dans son épaule sanguinolente avec inquiétude.

Le mutant au masque rouge reprit sa respiration en appuyant ses trois doigts contre sa blessure puis tourna ses yeux stupéfaits et confus vers l'humaine.

\- ...Merci, finit-il par lâcher.

Ses yeux mordorés se levèrent alors.

\- Attention !

Raphael esquissa un saut pour éviter l'attaque du rhinocéros furieux. Rockteady donna alors un violent coup de corne à Kessie, l'éjectant quelques mètres plus loin. Son dos percutant le sol lui soutira un vif cri de douleur avant de qu'elle ne serre les dents, ramenant sa main contre la profonde entaille rouge que la corne du mutant avait ouvert dans son avant-bras.  
Le souffle court, le mutant impulsif courut pour libérer son frère du poids étouffant du métal. Il envoya valser les morceaux de métal qui ensevelissaient son frère et, lorsqu'il trouva son épaule, la tira sans ménagement pour l'extirper des débris. Leonardo reprit enfin sa respiration, son masque bleu sali par la poussière qui imbibait son crâne. Raphael constata les nombreuses blessures que l'impact des pierres avait marqué sur l'aîné qui regardait la plaie dans son épaule avec inquiétude.

\- ...Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire des trucs débiles, toi, fit Raphael d'un ton faussement agacé.

Leonardo leva ses yeux bleus myosotis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Raphael lui rendit son sourire avec un signe de tête déterminé.  
Puis, dégainant à nouveau ses katanas, les deux frères s'élancèrent ensemble dans le combat pour venir en aide à Donnie et Mikey.

Pendant ce temps, Kessie tentait de se relever sans succès, son dos encore sous le choc.

\- ...c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais avoir une carapace moi aussi, bredouilla t-elle.

\- Toi..., gronda alors la voix caverneuse de Rocksteady.

Effrayée, Kessie tourna les yeux vers le rhinocéros qui d'un coup sec arracha un barreau de prison d'une des cellules pour tapoter l'intérieur de sa main tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers la justicière.

\- J'aurais du te frapper plus fort sur la tête, grommela le rhinocéros.

Elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme barreau de métal s'abattre sur elle. Son instinct de survie la sauva en la faisant rouler sur son épaule gauche, le seul geste dont elle était capable. La tige de fer se planta vigoureusement dans le béton. Kessie ne se plaignit pas d'avoir échappé au coup et d'être restée en vie, malgré les douloureux craquements dans son dos que son mouvement avait provoqué. Elle se laissa à peine retomber sur le dos que le barreau s'abaissa à nouveau violemment sur elle, l'incitant à rouler sur son épaule droite, manquant sa tête de quelques centimètres, laissant une deuxième empreinte profonde dans le sol.  
C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main rugueuse attraper sa cheville et la tirer d'un coup, provoquant un déchirement dans sa cuisse. Epouvantée, Kessie tenta de s'agiter désespérément, en poussant des cris de frayeur au sol mais deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva pendant par un pied, le sang coulant de sa bouche sur ses yeux derrière son masque. Elle se tortilla désespérément pour tenter de fuir ce danger imminent.

\- Laisse-moi te tuer tranquillement, gronda le mutant.

Le coeur sur le point d'éclater, Kessie verrouilla instinctivement les yeux, refusant de voir la mort la frapper en pleine tête pour de bon.  
Rocksteady s'apprêtait à balancer son barreau sur le corps frêle qu'il empoignait quand soudain, il se cabra et rugit de douleur. Kessie entrouvrit ses yeux et en resta bouche bée, estomaquée : Raphael s'était élancé sur lui dans un cri de rage et, ses jambes tenaillant fermement le bras du mammifère, avait planté ses deux saï dans son muscle palpitant.

\- Lâche-moi, sale crapaud !

\- Pas avant que tu la lâches, elle ! lui rétorqua Raphael.

Malgré tout, Rocksteady esquissa un nouveau geste malgré la gêne sur son bras pour prendre de l'élan et ramener son arme jusqu'à l'humaine à moitié évanouie par la peur. Les deux lames de Raphael, toujours profondément plantées dans son muscle, tracèrent d'un coup sec deux rails sanguinolents dans sa chair. Cette fois, l'intensité de la blessure obligea Rocksteady à relâcher sa prise.  
Donatello glissa agilement pour rattraper Kessie au vol, la faisant atterrir en douceur dans ses bras. Il courut la mettre à l'abri plus loin, l'asseyant contre le mur avec délicatesse.

\- Ça va ? demanda t-il, le regard froissé par l'angoisse.

Kessie n'osa pas le regarder, honteuse. Le doigt de Donnie se glissa sous son menton pour lui faire lever son masque. Kessie croisa brièvement ses grands yeux vert ambrés la détailler avec compassion et elle devina qu'il scrutait les nombreux hématomes et blessures sur son visage. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, elle ne put que hocher la tête faiblement. Il rabaissa son masque et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Reste à l'abri, on s'en occupe, d'accord ?

Il la gratifia d'un sourire enfantin avant de se retourner et de s'élancer à nouveau dans la bataille, le regard perçant, les dents serrées en fixant venimeusement les deux mammifères. Il se saisit de son bô comme une perche pour lancer son pied dans la mâchoire du rhinocéros. Ce dernier semblait avoir Raphael dans son collimateur et, déterminé à se venger des deux entailles qu'il lui avait faites, ne cessait de le charger. Cependant, alors que l'acier des lames tintait presque mélodieusement à travers les grognements inhumains de Rocksteady, Donatello surprit les lèvres de Raphael se soulever au fur et à mesure du combat.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Donatello.

\- ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux jouets ! s'exclama Raphael. Des jouets qui se cassent pas au bout de deux minutes !

Enhardi par l'enthousiasme belliqueux de son frère, Donnie redoubla de puissance dans ses coups contre Rocksteady. Plus loin, Leonardo et Michelangelo livraient bataille contre Bebop, fulminant et incontrôlable.  
Jamais le sang n'avait autant crépité dans leurs veines.  
Cependant, leurs carapaces craquèrent plusieurs fois dangereusement au sol, propulsés par les poings et les cornes des deux combattants, ouvrant des brèches de plus en plus grandes dans leurs plastrons ocres salis par la poussière et le sang, et l'excitation du combat se transforma rapidement en peur. Des sueurs froides leur parcouraient le corps. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu affaire à autant de résistance...et jamais l'issue du combat n'avait paru aussi floue à Léo, ce qui le fit prodigieusement trembler. Splinter les avait toujours entraîné pour faire face aux humains...mais pas à des mutants...à d'autres mutants...

\- Les gars ! On se replie ! lança Leonardo.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on fuit et qu'on passe encore pour des lâches ?! protesta Raphael.

\- _Je veux vous garder en vie !_ hurla Leonardo.

Raphael écarquilla les yeux. Michelangelo et Donatello non plus ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction.  
Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu Léo perdre son légendaire sang-froid et paniquer ainsi.  
Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, les quatre tortues se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie mais, comme Kessie, furent surpris de constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Même à eux quatre, ils ne purent soulever la lourde grille de métal.

\- Il y a un système spécial, intervint Donnie C'est une grille qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur !

\- Super, comment on va sortir de là ?!

\- Très bonne question, bredouilla Donatello.

\- Oui et bien il nous faut une très bonne réponse et vite ! s'insurgea Leonardo en fixant les deux monstres les charger à nouveau.

Ils évitèrent l'attaque par une série de saltos agiles. Se relevant d'un bond, fébrilement, Donatello courut vers la porte et s'exécuta aussitôt, abaissant ses lunettes de technicien sur ses yeux en s'accroupissant sur la grille qu'il inspecta en réfléchissant à toute allure. Mikey, ayant roulé plus loin que les autres, se retrouva face à face avec le phacochère.

\- Alors, on rigole moins maintenant, hein ?

Michelangelo déglutit sans pour autant manquer de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux puis les manches de ses nunchakus volèrent autour des défenses de Bebop pour tenter de l'immobiliser.  
Leonardo, essoufflé, regarda les deux ennemis : il fallait couvrir l'ingénieur du groupe pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir tous en vie.

\- Raph, reste avec moi, on prend le rhino ! Kessie, va aider Mikey pendant que Don...

Leonardo s'interrompit tout seul en croisant le regard désespéré de Kessie, adossée contre le mur. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal en point.  
Il comprit rapidement qu'elle était à bout de forces pour faire quoique ce soit.  
Cependant Kessie esquissa tout de même un geste pour se relever mais un déchirement dans sa cuisse l'en empêcha. Elle avait dépassé les limites de ce que son corps pouvait endurer.  
C'est alors que l'une des défenses à laquelle Mikey avait accroché un de ses nunchakus le jeta au sol, puis le phacochère asséna un violent coup de poing sur sa carapace. Michelangelo fut écrasé contre son bras qui produisit un craquement inhabituel, soulevant le coeur de ses frères et de Kessie.

\- Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de taper sur Mikey ! s'insurgea aussitôt Raphael, fou de rage.

Alors que Bebop commençait à agripper les rebords de la carapace de Mikey comme pour la lui arracher, Raphael jeta un de ses saï qui se planta dans le dos de sa main. Pendant que la bête cria et chercha à se débarrasser de la lame plantée dans l'os de sa main, Raphael aida Michelangelo à se relever, ce dernier encore sous le choc, ses lèvres tremblotantes et ses yeux embués.

\- Les gars ! appela Donatello d'un cri paniqué en indiquant la grille qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir. La sortie ! Vite !

Il sortit en même temps que Kessie et ses frères de la pièce cauchemardesque. Une fois tout le monde dehors, Donatello s'approcha à nouveau de la grille tandis que Bebop et Rocksteady se ruèrent vers eux. La grille se referma juste sous leur nez, laissant à peine le temps à Donnie de reculer, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes brisées. Leurs mains déformées accrochées aux barreaux, les deux mutants fixèrent les tortues avec véhémence et dégoût.

\- Aha ! Dans vos faces ! rit Michelangelo malgré son bras qui lui faisait mal.

Il les nargua allègrement jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux réussit à arracher l'un des barreaux de la grille.  
Le sourire de Michelangelo s'évanouit aussitôt, tordu par un cri de frayeur alors qu'il se jeta littéralement au cou de Donatello.

\- Allons-nous-en ! ordonna Leonardo.

Sans crier gare, Raphael saisit Kessie et la porta dans ses bras tandis qu'ils s'enfuirent à travers les couloirs mortuaires de la prison abandonnée où résonnèrent les hurlements sinistres des deux monstres enragés derrière la grille. Dans leur course pour rester en vie, Kessie, nichée contre le plastron fissuré de Raphael, eut beaucoup de mal à ignorer les menaces qui se répercutaient en écho dans leurs oreilles :

_\- On vous retrouvera, les tortues ! C'est qu'une question de temps ! Et la prochaine fois, on vous arrachera vos carapaces et on vous brisera en petits morceaux ! Et toi la patineuse, t'es morte ! T'entends ?! Morte ! Vous êtes tous morts de toute façon !_

* * *

Le van avait rarement connu un silence aussi étrange.  
Leonardo se retourna vers chacun de ses frères. Ils avaient tous le visage couverts d'hématomes, leurs protections sur les épaules et les coudes fissurés. Des ecchymoses assombrissaient leur corps, leur donnant une teinte presque noire. Une brèche s'était ouverte dans l'épaule de Raphael. Le legging que portait Michelangelo était déchiré, plusieurs appareils sur la carapace de Donatello avaient été défoncés... ils étaient couverts de poussière, de blessures. Lui-même avait pris peur en voyant dans le reflet de sa vitre le bleu de son masque devenir gris sous la poussière et les nombreux bleus que les coups des deux colosses avaient imprimés sur ses écailles...sur leurs écailles...  
Ce combat l'avait plongé dans une stase quasi maladive : le danger que représentaient ces nouveaux ennemis ne faisait pas que confirmer ses craintes. Il les défiait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu concevoir...et aujourd'hui, ils auraient pu y rester. Il se retourna difficilement vers chacun de ses frères.

\- ...Tout le monde va bien ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Même Michelangelo n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Léo se tourna vers Kessie, assise à côté de Raphael. Elle avait relevé son masque sur son front, révélant les nombreuses blessures sur son visage inexpressif : elle avait un oeil au beurre noire, plusieurs entailles rouges sur les joues, la lèvre fendue, et elle tenait entre ses doigts sa mâchoire tremblante en fixant intensément la pointe de ses baskets. Elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la prison.

\- Kessie ? ...ça va ?

L'humaine tenta de se contrôler pour stopper ses tremblements, puis, leva les yeux vers Léo et lui répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulait naturelle :

\- Oui, ça va...

\- Menteuse, grommela Raphael en la regardant dans les yeux.

Kessie soupira puis leva ses yeux marrons étrangement brillants pour planter son regard dans celui, ambré, de la tortue mutante, avouant à mi-mots :

\- ...J'ai eu la peur de ma vie...là, t'es content ?!

Elle avait admit à haute voix ce que tous avaient ressenti.  
La peur de leur vie.  
Kessie cacha son visage dans ses mains, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses tremblements. Raphael la dévisagea, puis tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Kessie.

\- Hé...T'en fais pas, on est là...c'est fini.

Kessie le regarda de ses grands yeux noisettes et, épuisée, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule scarifiée de Raphael. Ce dernier la laissa faire, le coeur serré. Puis l'humaine ferma les yeux, chuchotant à nouveau dans un souffle :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur...

Néanmoins, ses tremblements s'accompagnaient de soupirs de soulagement.  
Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient tous vivants. C'était l'essentiel.

* * *

Plus tard, les quatre ninjas étaient de retour dans leur repaire, réunis dans la salle d'acupuncture pour soigner leurs blessures. D'ordinaire, leurs blessures se guérissaient d'elles-mêmes mais les coups avaient laissé des bleus noirâtres sur leurs écailles. Plusieurs fissures ornaient leurs plastrons. Penché sur le bras de Michelangelo, Donatello resserrait le bandage qu'il lui avait confectionné.

\- Tu crois que j'pourrais le réutiliser un jour ? se plaignait la tortue au masque orange d'une voix anxieuse et mélodramatique. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je vais peut-être mourir...ou pire...Je pourrai plus jamais jouer aux jeux vidéos...

\- Arrête d'en faire des caisses, Mikey, c'est trois fois rien.

\- J'ai mal ! J'y peux rien !

Kessie qui passait dans le couloir, elle aussi couverte de bandages, croisa leur regard puis se détourna aussitôt. Les quatre frères se dévisagèrent, le coeur serré, et Michelangelo gagna une frappe brutale de Raphael derrière le crâne.

\- Aïeuh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton malin tout le temps ?!

Lentement, Leonardo se leva et sortit de l'atelier.  
Il entendit des pas dans le garage et s'y rendit en toute discrétion.  
Kessie faisait les cent pas devant le Shellraiser, bien qu'elle boîtait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tenait dans sa main son masque de hockey qu'elle avait nettoyé mais qui malgré tout était dans un sale état. Sa langue ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher l'espace vide au fond de sa bouche sur sa gencive endolorie, lui rappelant la violence de ce combat.  
Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello...tous avaient étaient grièvement blessés. Et elle se sentait terriblement coupable...et inutile.

\- Kessie ? fit Leonardo.

Kessie tourna les yeux vers la tortue au masque bleu en sursautant.

\- ...Ça va ? demanda le leader d'un ton anxieux.

Kessie s'assit sur la marche du van en serrant les jambes et en croisant les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, dit-elle en tournant les yeux.

\- ...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kessie regarda ailleurs, refusant catégoriquement de répondre.  
Cependant, après quelques instants, elle se laissa soupirer :

\- Je suis...tellement désolée, Leonardo.

Intrigué, Léo la regarda.

\- Je croyais que je pouvais m'en charger toute seule...mais je savais pas qu'ils seraient des...j'ai eu peur...j'voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent de mal et...

Face à elle, le jeune mutant soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Leonardo. Ils comptaient nous attaquer un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon...C'est de ma faute. J'aurais du t'écouter : si nous y étions allés tous ensemble, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Kessie soupira à son tour puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai...j'ai rien pu faire.

Leonardo la regarda, intrigué.

\- Ils étaient trop grands...trop forts...si vous étiez pas intervenus, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai été pathétique...J'ai servi à que dalle...

D'un mouvement sec et désintéressé, elle envoya balader son masque de hockey sur le sol.

\- Tu avais raison, Leonardo, dit-elle à voix basse. J'aurais du arrêter tout ça...je devrais...je peux pas continuer... je...j'y arriverai pas, je...j'suis qu'une amatrice... une...

Le jeune leader ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser le masque.

\- Non. J'avais pas raison. C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu devrais faire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, surprise de se voir tendre son pauvre masque de hockey abîmé et tâché.

\- J'ai vu comment tu t'es battue : tu as sauvé Raphael. Tu as donné le meilleur de toi...

\- Mais à cause de moi, Mikey a été blessé !

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. C'est l'essentiel.

\- C'est facile pour vous : vous réussissez tout ce que vous faites, dit Kessie en riant à moitié sans joie. Alors que moi...J'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire assez... de ne jamais être assez forte pour faire ce que j'aimerais... Mais laisse-tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Leonardo fut électrisé par cette phrase.

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'on a réussi notre coup, là ?

Surprise par ce changement de ton, Kessie considéra Leonardo attentivement.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on réussit tout ce qu'on fait ? Tout le temps ? dit-il avec cynisme. Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur ? De douter ? De penser qu'on aurait pu mieux faire ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ses yeux bleus voilés de tristesse.

\- Si...crois-moi, je..._on_ comprend.

Elle observa alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans l'oeil de Leonardo : de l'impuissance. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était. Sur le coup, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange : elle se sentit à la fois rassurée et révoltée.  
Ils étaient des héros... « ses » héros... ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être faibles quand elle était faible...  
Kessie s'en voulut aussitôt de penser cela, serrant les poings. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même dans un soupir.

\- Alors...si même_ vous_ vous avez des moments de doute...comment moi je peux espérer changer quelque chose ?

Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'elle pouvait y arriver seule. Qu'elle pouvait y faire quelque chose...

\- Hé... tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? demanda Leonardo.

Intriguée, Kessie leva ses grands yeux noisettes vers lui en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Une partie d'elle voulut se renfrogner et l'envoyer balader, rétorquer qu'elle avait passé l'âge de se faire bercer avec des histoires à dormir debout. Mais l'autre partie d'elle, celle dont les magnifiques yeux myosotis de Leonardo retenaient son attention par cette étrange lueur de bienveillance à laquelle il ne l'avait pas habituée, lui fit hocher la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est très courte, dit Leonardo comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est une histoire que nous racontait maître Splinter... Il nous racontait plein d'histoires quand on était petits.

Quand ils avaient grandi, c'était lui qui racontait cette histoire à ses frères. La raconter à une humaine changeait clairement la donne, mais il ne se déconcentra pas et raconta son histoire avec un ton serein et apaisant :

\- Dans une grande forêt d'Amazonie vivait une multitude d'animaux sauvages : des guépards, des singes, des serpents, des toucans, de grands animaux, forts et puissants... Ils vivaient tous joyeusement, dans la plus grande harmonie, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un immense incendie ravage leur forêt. Les animaux, terrifiés, n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : s'enfuir en laissant tout derrière eux. Une fois sortis, ils ne purent qu'assister au désastre, impuissants.

\- Mais dans cette forêt d'Amazonie vivait aussi un petit colibri. Lorsque l'incendie s'alluma, il fut le seul à s'activer pour l'éteindre, en allant chercher des petites gouttes d'eau à la rivière pour les jeter sur le feu.

\- Or à un moment, un gros tatou qui le regardait sans rien faire lui demanda en s'énervant : « Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es fou ? Enfin, c'est complètement idiot ! Ce n'est pas avec quelques gouttes d'eau que tu vas éteindre l'incendie ! » Et tu sais ce que lui a répondu le colibri ?

\- Il lui a répondu : « Peut-être. Mais au moins, je ne suis pas resté assis à regarder le feu détruire notre forêt. Au moins, j'ai fait ma part. »

Le sourire qui conclut son récit amena à Kessie une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Malgré elle, elle sentit son visage se détendre. L'ombre discrète d'un sourire se peignit légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aime bien cette histoire, finit-elle par dire.

\- Moi aussi...même si je trouve qu'elle manque de tortues.

Kessie ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Tu as peut-être agi seule jusque là et ça ne change sûrement pas grand-chose...mais c'est un début, et maintenant tu n'es plus seule.

Il s'amusa du haussement de sourcil de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, après tout, tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant. Au final, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu fais ta part Kessie. Tu fais tellement plus que ce que tu ne crois. Et pour ça, tu peux déjà être fière de toi.

La jeune fille resta sans voix. Avec un petit hochement de tête, elle rattacha les sangles de son masque dans sa nuque, derrière ses cheveux noirs, et le laissa relevé sur son front en souriant franchement à Leonardo.

\- Il se fait tard, dit Léo en s'apprêtant à appeler ses frères. Monte, on te ramène.

\- Leonardo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je...merci. De m'avoir sauvée... et...Pour tout ce que vous faites, tu sais, c'est... Merci.

Leonardo écarquilla les yeux.  
Jamais encore personne ne les avait remercié auparavant. L'émotion qu'il ressentit était tout à fait indescriptible.

\- C'est notre devoir. Merci à toi.

\- Moi ? Mais je...

Elle s'interrompit, voyant le mutant se rapprocher d'elle en lui présentant son poing.  
Un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres brisées, Kessie serra le sien et l'appuya contre celui de Leonardo avec un regard débordant de reconnaissance.

* * *

_And voilà pour le chapitre 14. Des impressions à partager ? Un avis ? Les reviews sont là pour ça. J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant.  
J'aimerais également vous demander votre avis quant à la longueur de mes chapitres... est-ce que vous les trouvez trop longs ? Je ne voudrai pas que la longueur des chapitres décourage ou gâche le plaisir de la lecture...donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et j'aviserai pour voir si je fais des chapitres plus courts ou si je reste comme ça...  
Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 15. (...déjà?)_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Come Over

_Hey les gens !  
Aujourd'hui : chapitre spécial « calme après la tempête ». Un chapitre calme et tranquille, donc, un peu comme le chapitre 11 : Too Young To Be One. Avec des dialogues, des pizzas...et d'autres choses.  
Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.  
En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15: COME OVER**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose que Kessie ressentit fut une violente douleur dans la cuisse, comme si quelqu'un lui avait planté un coup de poignard et s'amusait à y ouvrir un trou de plus en plus béant. Une puissante migraine lui empoignait tout le crâne et lorsqu'elle se releva à moitié, elle remarqua que son oreiller était taché du sang qui avait coulé de son oreille. Kessie ne put retenir un petit rire malgré cette découverte matinale peu réjouissante : de toute évidence, les coups qu'elle avait reçu la veille n'avaient pas aidé ses lésions cérébrales à se rétablir.  
Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi juste le temps d'un battement de cil, encore trop ébranlée par le combat de cette nuit, mentalement et physiquement. Kessie chercha à se lever plusieurs fois mais fut presque incapable de bouger sa jambe, la faisant grimacer sous les tiraillements. Dès qu'elle avait le malheur de vouloir faire un pas en avant, ses muscles se tordaient machiavéliquement, claquaient en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La raideur de sa cuisse rendait les moindre gestes les plus banals impossibles. Le simple voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain équivalait à une véritable séance de torture.  
Après s'être dévisagée dans le miroir, se reconnaissant à peine sous les hématomes, les éraflures et les pansements, elle conclut que cette fois, elle allait avoir du mal à trouver une excuse qui tienne la route sans éveiller les soupçons de son patron. Après un brin de toilette, elle se vêtit d'un de ses vieux chandails de hockey trop grand pour elle dans lequel elle flottait mais qui était tellement confortable à porter, et d'un jean tout autant confortable, bien que déchiré (de toute façon, elle n'avait plus un seul jean intact dans son placard). Elle noua son éternel bandana noir sur son front pour dissimuler une vilaine coupure qui le traversait et se traîna misérablement jusqu'au salon puis, sa jambe criant de douleur, se laissa tomber à grand peine sur le canapé de sa petite salle de séjour en désordre.

Bien qu'affamée, ayant trop mal pour se déplacer jusqu'à la kitchenette, elle se contenta de rester allongée, étendant sa jambe douloureuse, fixant le plafond. La lumière du soleil matinal caressait son visage tuméfié tandis qu'en bas de sa rue ronronnaient les bruits de circulation habituels à l'heure où les gens partent au travail.

C'était la peur qui l'avait empêchée de s'endormir et c'était encore la peur qui l'empêchait de se détendre maintenant. Savoir que deux créatures aussi cauchemardesques existaient véritablement et rôdaient sûrement en ville en ce moment-même, sûrement à la recherche des tortues ou même à sa recherche à elle, la rendait malade. Elle resta ainsi des heures, perdue dans ses pensées confuses et paranoïaques, se redressant un peu uniquement pour masser sa jambe avec une pommade anti-douleur qu'elle gardait tout le temps à disposition, ignorant le téléphone qui sonnait toutes les deux heures.

Un bruit suspect par la fenêtre en face d'elle la sortit de sa longue léthargie.

Une peur froide la glaça aussitôt, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle déglutit...et si c'était...non...les monstres n'auraient pas pu trouver où elle habitait ?  
Kessie trembla de peur. Son sac de sport contenant sa crosse traînait à quatre mètres d'elle sur la table de la salle à manger et de toute façon, dans son état actuel, elle n'était capable de rien. Elle chercha un palet de hockey qu'elle laissait toujours traîner dans ses poches « au cas où » puis d'un geste sec et précis, le lança par la fenêtre dans l'angle d'où venait l'origine du bruit.

Le palet lui revint presque aussitôt, la percutant à l'épaule.

\- Aïe !

\- C'est toi qu'a commencé ! grommela une voix familière, rauque et éraillée.

Kessie écarquilla les yeux en voyant le mutant vert au masque rouge s'infiltrer dans son salon, grognant en rentrant sa carapace massive et cabossée, recouverte de bandes adhésives.

\- R-Raph ?! s'exclama t-elle, abasourdie. Je...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_ Et en plein jour ?!  
_  
\- C'est pas un truc exceptionnel : avec Mikey, on a pris l'habitude de faire des rondes de jour.

\- Mais...Il n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Kessie.

\- Nan. Monsieur fait sa chochotte, il dit qu'il a trop mal pour faire des pirouettes...cela dit, il a pas trop mal pour jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Kessie soupira, attristée. Elle devina en voyant le noir sous les yeux de Raphael que lui aussi avait à peine dormi et ses blessures étaient encore trop fraîches pour qu'il fasse comme si elles n'existaient pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Kessie doucement.

\- J'viens voir ce que tu foutais...c'est Léo qu'a demandé ça, ajouta t-il aussitôt devant le regard stupéfait de Kessie. On a vu grâce à ton T-Phone que t'avais pas quitté ton appart de la journée et on voulait voir si tout allait bien.

Kessie jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui avait passé : la ville était habillée de l'habituelle teinte dorée-orangée de fin d'après-midi.

\- ...Vous m'espionnez, maintenant ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Raphael d'un air amusé. De mieux en mieux.

\- Leonardo a jugé qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, c'était plus prudent d'avoir un oeil sur toi, dit Raphael. Et bizarrement pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui.

A cette réflexion, Kessie baissa le regard.  
Le mutant observa l'humaine du coin de l'oeil. _« Elle a sacrément morflé, elle aussi »_ songea t-il douloureusement en observant les nombreuses blessures sur son visage, sa lèvre fendue et les cernes sous son visage qui témoignaient de sa nuit d'insomnie. Raphael remarqua également que son oeil au beurre noir avait noirci et ne manqua pas de lui dire :

\- C'est moche, ton cocard.

\- Pas grave, j'étais déjà pas jolie à la base, fit Kessie en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Raphael grommela un_ « Pff. N'importe quoi, toi »_ qui surprit grandement Kessie alors qu'elle voyait l'imposant mutant avancer dans son appart et scruter son chez-elle chaotique d'un oeil curieux.

\- Vas-y. Fais comme chez toi, surtout.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Raphael se laissa guider par sa curiosité, observant les comics dont ils disposaient également dans leur repaire, les posters sur son mur, puis se laissa guider par son estomac jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrant les placards sans cérémonie.

\- Des Twizzlers à la cerise ? dit-il en saisissant un paquet de réglisses rouges.

\- Ah non ! Pas touche ! s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille en voyant Raphael prendre en otage ses sucreries préférées. C'est les derniers qu'il me reste !

Aussitôt, Kessie esquissa un geste pour se lever mais la douleur électrique la cloîtra sur son canapé.  
Sous le regard impuissant de sa coéquipière, Raphael croqua dans un Twizzler avec un sourire victorieux, se délectant de l'air désespéré de Kessie accompagnant ses gargouillis sonores.

\- ...Enfoiré, maugréa Kessie entre ses dents. J'suis affamée, ça fait presque 24h que j'ai rien mangé...

Ayant pitié d'elle, il lui lança le paquet de Twizzlers ouvert. Soulagée, Kessie en prit un et croqua aussitôt dedans pour soulager sa faim puis lui rendit le paquet pour qu'il puisse en piocher un nouveau.  
Alors qu'ils mâchouillaient ensemble les sucreries, le téléphone retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant gagner à Kessie un regard interrogateur de Raphael.

\- Mon boss, répondit-elle après avoir avalé une bouchée. J'suis censée être au boulot là, mais c'est à peine si j'ai la force pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas simplement que tu peux pas venir ?

Kessie haussa un sourcil puis fit mine avec sa main de parler au téléphone :

\- _« Oui, excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne pourrais pas venir au boulot aujourd'hui car je me suis pris une raclée de la part d'un rhinocéros et d'un phacochère mutants hier soir »  
_  
Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond avec un sourire en riant à moitié :

\- La pire excuse du monde.

Infatigable, le téléphone sonna encore, ramenant un grognement clairement énervé de la part de Raphael.

\- T'as pas l'intention de répondre ? dit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Non.

\- Ok.

Il jeta le paquet de réglisses sur la table et s'approcha du téléphone.

\- ...Attends. Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Kessie, prenant peur.

La main verte drapée de bandages du mutant effleura dangereusement le combiné. Devinant son intention, Kessie étrangla un _« Raph, non ! »_ inutile puisque Raphael avait déjà décroché.

\- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Kessie s'arrêta de respirer en fixant le mutant répondre nonchalamment au téléphone.

\- Kessie Jones? ... ouais. Eh ben ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Nan... Le...le « grand frère », maugréa t-il. Bon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? ...…. Nan elle peut pas venir... Parce que ça la regarde.

Kessie mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

\- ….Ouais bah si t'es pas content, c'est pareil, continua Raphael en tonnant dans le combiné d'une voix grave et menaçante. Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Nan parce que si t'as un problème, j'peux venir te le régler...Ouais...ouais, j'préfère. C'est ça ouais, toi aussi. Tchao.

Lorsqu'il reposa le combiné et releva ses yeux dorés, il s'amusa de la mine confuse de Kessie : cette dernière semblait hésiter entre lui hurler dessus ou éclater de rire.

\- T'es un grand malade, toi, finit-elle par lui dire avec un grand sourire.

Dans sa bouche, cette phrase apparaissait presque comme un compliment.

\- C'était ça ou j'l'éclatais contre le mur, ton téléphone. Il me vrillait les tympans. En attendant, il devrait plus t'emmerder ton boss.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai entendu sa voix. Il avait l'air de faire dans son froc.

Ils ne purent retenir de rire tous les deux alors que Kessie se saisit de la pommade anti-douleur pour la passer une nouvelle fois sur sa jambe endolorie. Raphael la regarda faire, intrigué.

\- ...Tu veux une loupe ? lui lança t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

Raphael ne répondit que par un petit rire.

\- Si Don te voyait faire ça, il s'arracherait les écailles du crâne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est contre tous ces médocs industriels, lui expliqua Raph. Il dit que c'est le genre de trucs qui marchent pas, qui balancent trop de produits chimiques dans le corps ou je sais pas quoi...et il dit que ça donne des allergies. Lui en tout cas, il y est allergique.

\- Pauvre chou, se moqua gentiment Kessie. Bah s'il a un remède magique qui peut me rendre ma jambe, je veux bien qu'il me le donne.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui demande ? Il en a sûrement un. C'est sa tournée de médocs et de recettes miracles aujourd'hui, il manquait plus que toi.

Kessie réfléchit quelques secondes, tentée par la proposition. Puis elle balança sur le côté sa pommade qui de toute manière ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Par contre, j'peux pas marcher, j'te rappelle, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est pas un problème.

Il lui proposa sa gigantesque main pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. Sans hésiter, Kessie l'accepta et il la tira pour la mettre sur pieds.

\- Attends. Mon sac s'il te plaît, lui demanda t-elle. Je pars jamais sans.

Raphael regarda son sac de sport d'où dépassait sa crosse de hockey abîmée. Sans cérémonie il lui tendit, lui laissa le temps d'installer la sangle puis, une main derrière le dos et l'autre sous les genoux la souleva.

\- Chochotte, lui souffla t-il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- J'suis pas une chochotte.

Raphael passa son visage masqué par la fenêtre, vérifiant que la voie était libre puis escalada le mur. Kessie s'agrippa fermement au bord de son plastron, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder en bas, prise de vertige par la hauteur maladive.

\- T'as pas intérêt de me lâcher, lui fit-elle en pâlissant légèrement.

\- ...parce que si j'le fais, tu comptes faire quoi ? lui rétorqua t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Kessie le dévisagea, s'apprêtant à lui répondre par une réplique cinglante jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par admettre que s'il le faisait... elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose...

\- Espèce de gros truc vert, maugréa t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Cependant, elle décida de lui faire confiance.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au repaire, Kessie remarqua que l'habituelle atmosphère pestilentielle des égouts était couverte par d'autres essences que Kessie devina comme les senteurs de médicaments que Donatello avait administré sur les blessures de ses frères. En effet, Kessie observa attentivement les trois frères ninjas installés au salon : Michelangelo était affalé sur le canapé, son bras drapé en écharpe pour le maintenir, ce qui l'obligeait à avoir une posture un peu particulière pour continuer à jouer à_ Super Mario_. Plus loin, assis à la table de la salle à manger, Leonardo et Donatello également recouverts de pansements odorants jouaient paisiblement à un jeu de go. Un damier beige sur lequel étaient placées des pierres blanches et noires, était posé sur la table les séparant alors qu'ils se concentraient chacun sur leur jeu. L'ambiance du repaire était particulièrement calme, comme si tout ce que les ninjas recherchaient en ce moment-même était du repos afin de se remettre du combat et de leurs séquelles.  
Cependant, ils tournèrent tous vivement la tête vers Raphael lorsque ce dernier lâcha Kessie à l'entrée du repaire, apparemment chancelante après le voyage.

\- …dernière fois que tu me fais ça, Raph, dit-elle à bout de souffle en foudroyant le mutant du regard. J'ai l'impression de sortir de _Space Mountain_.

\- De _quoi_ ?

\- _Space Mountain_, dit Kessie. C'est à Disneyland.

\- Oh Disneyland, j'aimerais trop y aller ! s'exclama Michelangelo, des étoiles plein les yeux. On ira un jour, pas vrai Léo?

\- Bien sûr Mikey, soupira Leonardo d'un air sombre.

Kessie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur à cette réflexion. Elle les salua tous d'un signe de main avec un petit sourire désolé, auquels ils répondirent de même.

\- Tiens Don, t'as oublié de rafistoler quelqu'un encore apparemment, fit Raphael en s'adressant à celui à qui on s'adressait toujours pour tout réparer. Ça t'embête pas de t'en occuper ?

Donatello sursauta presque. Cependant, il se leva sans rechigner avec une nuance d'excuse dans le regard envers Leonardo, s'excusant silencieusement de quitter le jeu abruptement. Le ninja au masque bleu lui fit signe d'y aller, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors que son frère se dirigea vers l'humaine en l'aidant à se déplacer jusqu'à la salle d'acupuncture où se trouvait tout le matériel médical. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Kessie inspecta « la tortue à quatre yeux » : il avait retiré la panoplie technologique qu'il portait ordinairement sur sa carapace (toutes ses machines avaient été détruites après le combat et il devait encore les réparer), ainsi que les nombreux fils et câbles électriques qui pendaient habituellement sur son plastron ocre, le rendant soudain beaucoup moins chargé que d'ordinaire. Il arborait en revanche son éternel masque violet dont les pans trahissaient des points de couture, ses lunettes rafistolées au papier adhésif dont il avait changé les verres et l'amure qu'il portait habituellement à la taille ainsi que sa ceinture arborant diverses poches en cuir contenant entre autres ses outils de bricolage.

\- Tu m'as menti.

Kessie mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était à elle que Donatello s'adressait ainsi.

\- Pardon ? demanda t-elle.

\- Lorsque je t'ai demandé hier si tu avais mal quelque part, tu m'as dit que tout allait bien, que c'était pas la peine que je te soigne en même temps que mes frères, dit-il d'un ton plus triste qu'accusateur.

\- C'est la vérité, dit Kessie sincèrement. Hier, je n'avais pas si mal que ça...c'est ce matin que ça s'est aggravé.

Donatello freina un soupir qu'il transforma en _« installe-toi »_ une fois arrivés das la pièce. Il la fit asseoir sur la table basse couverte de coussins et chercha sa trousse à pharmacie. Cependant, Kessie fut surprise de le voir s'asseoir en face d'elle et se saisir de ses lunettes de technicien pour les abaisser sur ses yeux en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

\- Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle, embarrassée.

\- Scan corporel, vérification du fonctionnement des organes vitaux et...

Aussitôt Kessie tendit le bras vers Donnie et releva ses lunettes de technicien sur le haut de son crâne. Surpris, les yeux écarquillés de Donnie la dévisagèrent derrière ses lunettes, légèrement apeuré.

\- Tu...ne me scannes pas sans ma permission. T'as compris ?

Malgré lui, Donatello déglutit.

\- _...puis-je avoir la permission de te scanner ? S'il te plaît ? _fit-il d'une toute petite voix tremblante.  
_  
_\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Kessie avec méfiance.

\- Juste pour vérifier que tu n'as pas eu de dommage interne grave, bredouilla Donatello. Cela ne prend que deux secondes. Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprends...je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Kessie soupira puis se calma en s'asseyant droite, approuvant lentement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, le mutant ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Et dans le repaire, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à n'importe quel endroit à la surface.  
Donatello remit ses lunettes sur ses yeux, fit un bref hochement de tête puis lut les informations qui s'affichaient sur l'écran technologique.  
_  
_\- Scan effectué, dit Don. Lésions corporelles diverses, mais superficielles : aucun organe vital touché. C'est déjà ça... Alors ? Montre-moi où tu as mal exactement.

L'humaine le regarda un instant puis baissa les yeux. Lentement et avec pudeur, Kessie attrapa le bas de son jean et le remonta, dévoilant sa jambe couverte de bleus puis la moitié de sa cuisse recouverte sur la longueur par un opaque hématome bleuâtre presque noir. Impressionné par l'amplitude de l'hématome, Donatello retint un sifflement, de peur qu'il soit mal interprété.

\- Ça c'est le plus beau claquage que j'ai vu de ma vie.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça beau, toi ? grimaça Kessie.

\- Désolé, façon de parler. Ça a sûrement du se produire quand le rhino t'a tiré par la cheville.

Kessie frémit à ce souvenir effrayant : elle entendait encore le son du barreau qui frôlait son crâne en s'écrasant dans un fracas à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- Pour cela, il ne faut surtout pas y toucher, dit-il en lui adressant un regard sérieux. Et te reposer. Je te donnerai de la glace tout à l'heure, qu'il faudra laisser un bout de temps pour que l'hématome disparaisse un peu.

\- D'accord, approuva Kessie.

\- Tu as... mal ailleurs ? demanda Donatello sur un ton hésitant.

\- Bah...j'ai l'impression que la douleur continue dans la jambe, fit Kessie sur le même ton en redescendant la manche de son pantalon jusqu'au genou. C'est aussi à cause de ça que j'arrive pas à marcher.

Intrigué, Donnie s'agenouilla face à sa jambe. Sa peau mate était couverte de bleus faits lors de ses habituelles escapades nocturnes, ses genoux noircis d'égratignures. Fébrilement, il leva ses grands yeux verts ambrés et la regarda dans ses yeux noisettes, cherchant une lueur d'approbation dans son regard qu'il trouva rapidement à son grand soulagement. Délicatement, il posa sa jambe dans sa main.

\- Dis-moi quand ça fait mal, dit-il d'un ton précautionneux.

Son autre main palpa sa jambe à la recherche de l'origine de son mal. Tendue sous ce toucher inhabituel, Kessie le laissa néanmoins faire, attentive, les yeux baissés vers le ninja au masque violet. Il appuya alors sur un point de pression qui souleva en elle une décharge de douleur tellement puissante qu'elle arracha un haut-le-coeur à l'humaine. Impulsivement, son poing se resserra, manquant de frapper un coussin.

\- ...C'est pas vrai, ça te fait plaisir de me maltraiter ou quoi ?! grinça Kessie entre ses dents.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien ça, rit Donatello doucement.

Surprise par cette réponse, Kessie le regarda avec un sourcil froncé. Donnie se sentit rougir en voyant l'humaine le regarder de travers.

\- Pardon, bredouilla t-il aussitôt en se promettant intérieurement d'arrêter d'essayer d'être drôle. Il fallait que je localise le point de douleur pour pouvoir la faire partir.

\- ...Parce que tu as l'intention d'y retoucher ? demanda Kessie en réprimant un frisson.

\- Les muscles ont l'air d'être froissés à cet endroit. Il doit y avoir une conjonction nerveuse qui provoque cette douleur. Je peux tenter de te l'enlever...mais ce n'est pas une obligation, ajouta t-il aussitôt, ne désirant rien faire sans son accord.

Kessie réfléchit quelques instants puis lâcha un soupir qui acceptait positivement sa proposition. Le coin de ses lèvres relevé dans un demi-sourire résigné, elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs.  
Donatello se replaça alors et se saisit à nouveau de sa jambe. Ses longues mains talentueuses aux doigts effilés, battus de callosités, de petites cicatrices et de pansements étaient presque aussi grandes que sa jambe et la recouvraient tout en la massant le plus doucement possible. Cependant, la douleur que ses mains réveillaient dans ses muscles endoloris soutirèrent parfois à Kessie une belle grimace.

\- T'as de la chance que j'frappe pas les binoclards, maugréa t-elle.

Cette petite phrase dite à moitié sérieusement arracha un sourire au mutant ingénieur alors que ses mains appuyèrent en douceur, cherchant à détendre les muscles.

Malgré elle, Kessie fut parcourue des frissons. Son coeur battait étrangement vite alors que les doigts de Donnie palpaient son muscle en douceur. La pression à la fois précise, forte et tendre contre sa peau incita Kessie à se relaxer malgré elle. Cette situation la perturbait : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller, encore moins de se faire « malaxer » de la sorte. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de bien-être alors que le point de douleur disparaissait peu à peu.  
Donatello garda une figure sérieuse et impassible. Cependant, le contact humain le perturbait : après tout, ses mains étaient avant tout habituées à manipuler des machines. Avec le temps, de la corne s'était formée sur ses doigts, pour se protéger d'eux-mêmes de la rugosité des matériaux que ses travaux de mécano demandaient. Même lorsqu'il touchait la peau de ses frères, la sensation des écailles de leur peau, en plus d'être rigide et épaisse, empêchait un toucher tout à fait lisse. La peau humaine le surprenait: il n'était pas habitué à toucher quelque chose d'aussi chaud et doux.  
Aussi, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte mais tout en restant extrêmement précautionneux, ses doigts effleuraient studieusement cette nouveauté, déterminant la texture, testant sa souplesse, décryptèrent même quelques cicatrices. Il ne manquait pas d'étudier les réponses de Kessie aux soins de ses doigts verts, tout en s'assurant de ne rien faire de déplacé ou de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était son rôle de la soigner, de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux. Sa santé et son bien-être étaient ses premières préoccupations. Après tout, elle avait suffisamment souffert comme cela...

Au moment où Donatello se rendit compte qu'il était plus en train de la caresser que de la masser, il stoppa aussitôt les mouvements de ses mains avant que Kessie ne s'en aperçoive aussi et retrouva une mine plus sérieuse tout en se relevant.

\- Tendinite, lâcha t-il. Lésions superficielles au niveau des muscles gastrocnémiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Kessie en levant les yeux vers lui, soucieuse.

\- Toi ? Rien. Du repos. Avant tout. Pour ton claquage, de la glace, et il faut que tu restes allongée. Tu devras attendre un peu avant de pouvoir reporter ton masque.

Kessie soupira de frustration alors que Donatello lui confia un pot rempli d'une mélasse étrange et artisanale. L'humaine devina, au vu de l'étiquette sur lequel était étalée son écriture, que les médicaments étaient effectivement de sa confection.

\- C'est un baume pour soulager les douleurs musculaires, dit-il. Il faut que tu le mettes toutes les demi-heures sur la zone où tu as mal et...

Kessie acquiesça alors qu'il lui donnait les instructions puis elle se leva. Les soins de Donatello lui permirent de marcher un peu plus librement, mais le claquage dans sa cuisse étant toujours présent, elle laissa le mutant la guider vers le salon. Tout en l'aidant à marcher, Donnie l'observait du coin de l'oeil, sans un mot. Après le combat contre les deux monstres, elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie.  
De plus, les informations qu'il avait recueilli grâce à son scan lui avaient fait plus ou moins comprendre pourquoi elle y avait été réticente...  
Il ne l'avait pas mentionné mais en plus des blessures causées par son combat, son scanner avait détecté des traces de brûlures au 2ème degré profond sur ses épaules, ses bras et ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas menti pour l'incendie... Donatello n'en revenait toujours pas : elle devait avoir à peu près autant de cicatrices que Raphael.  
De plus, son scanner lui avait indiqué également les lésions cérébrales de Kessie, qui étaient bien plus sévères qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pour cette partie de l'histoire non plus, elle n'avait pas menti.  
_« Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer son agressivité et son comportement instable »_ songea Donatello avec tristesse.

Il se jura secrètement de veiller à ce qu'elle ne connaisse plus de telles souffrances.

* * *

Plus tard, Leonardo donna son accord pour que Kessie passe le reste de la soirée en leur compagnie, elle aussi devant être immobilisée à cause de ses blessures. La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle apprit que les garçons avaient prévu ce soir de se détendre avec des pizzas devant _Star Wars_, qui faisait partie des nombreuses sagas cinématographiques qu'ils adoraient regarder ensemble, avec _Harry Potter_, les _X-Men_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, _et qu'ils l'invitaient à partager cette soirée tous ensemble, l'équipe réunie.  
Aprè avoir posé sur son hématome le sac de glace, Kessie prit place à côté de Michelangelo qui l'accueillit avec un flamboyant : « Bienvenue au club des estropiés ! ». Etant dispensés d'entraînement par Splinter afin de se remettre de leurs coups, l'équipe profitait ainsi pleinement de leur temps libre, Léo et Donnie retournant à leur jeu de stratégie et Mikey et Raph disputant une revanche à _Mortal Kombat_.

Quant à Kessie, après avoir été presque harcelée par Michelangelo pour qu'elle joue avec eux aux jeux vidéos, elle accepta avec grand plaisir une manette, sous l'oeil suffisant de Raphael qui avait aligné plusieurs parties et contre lequel Michelangelo avoua avoir honteusement perdu.

\- Bah moi, j'suis sûre que j'peux battre Raph à ce jeu, lança t-elle vers le mutant au masque rouge avec une nuance de défi dans le regard.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, dit-il de sa voix grave et moqueuse.

\- Ah ouais ? Pouquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es une...une...

Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux face à l'audace de Raphael.  
Ce dernier aussi s'interrompit tout seul en voyant le regard noir que lui lança soudainement Kessie.

\- Une _quoi_ ? demanda doucement Kessie d'un ton qui signifiait très clairement : _« Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire »  
_  
\- ….une joueuse de hockey, finit-il par lâcher.

Alors que Michelangelo souffla du bout des lèvres « bien rattrapé, mec », Kessie croisa les bras.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et on est des ninjas. Moi en tout cas, j'en suis un vrai.

\- Hé ! protesta Michelangelo à son égard.

\- Mes réflexes sont meilleurs que les tiens. C'est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

\- Ça se voit que t'y connais rien au hockey, rit Kessie en maintenant son regard. J'ai peut-être pas suivi une formation de ninja mais pour pouvoir jouer au hockey, il faut avoir d'excellents réflexes et je suis sûre que mes réflexes valent ton entraînement ninja.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Raphael sur un ton de défi. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Aussitôt, il prit place à côté de Kessie, ses mains empoignant férocement sa manette en lançant un regard venimeux à l'humaine qui le lui rendit tout autant.  
Plus loin, Donatello avait rejoint l'aîné pour reprendre leur partie de go. C'était un jeu de stratégie qui nécessitait de la réflexion, du discernement, mais ils étaient depuis longtemps habitués à y jouer avec les bruits environnants de leurs frères plus bruyants sans se déconcentrer pour autant. Leonardo adorait jouer au jeu de go avec Donnie. Sa carapace noircie et méchamment erraflée lui rappelait plus que jamais qu'il fallait qu'il redouble d'efforts et le jeu de go reprenant les stratégies de guerre l'aidaient à sa réflexion.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour se débarrasser de ces nouveaux mutants, disait Leonardo d'une voix sombre. Mais surtout il faut qu'on sache d'où vient le mutagène qui les a ainsi transformés. Karai m'a parlé d'une personne...une personne qui veut nous détruire et qui a fourni ce mutagène. Les deux Dragons Pourpres ne sont que des leurres: c'est à lui que nous devons nous en prendre en premier.

\- Mais nous n'avons aucun indice sur lui, dit Donatello en baissant les yeux. Comment on va faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua misérablement Leonardo en se massant les tempes, fermant ses yeux bleus. De toute façon, il est inutile d'entreprendre quoique ce soit tant que nous ne nous serons pas tous remis de nos blessures.

\- C'est vrai. L'avantage, c'est que notre système immunitaire devrait suffire à nous remettre sur pied, dit Donatello. Le mutagène est conçu pour l'auto-guérison, mais jamais encore nous n'avions eu de blessures aussi importantes...ça devrait prendre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.

Leonardo s'apprêtait à ouvrir leur bouche quand un cri de rage au salon éveilla leur curiosité. Dans un spasme, ils se tournèrent vers Raphael qui avait crié de la sorte alors que Michelangelo clamait : « Deux à un ! » face à Kessie qui arborait un grand sourire éclatant qui éclairait son visage blessé.

\- ... Ah c'est comme ça ? fit Raphael vers elle en serrant les dents. ...Tu veux te la jouer sale ?! Ok...moi aussi, j'vais me la jouer _sale_.

Ils reprirent leur troisième manche de manière enragée, sous l'oeil amusé de Leonardo et Donatello.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, la mâchoire de Raphael se décrocha, tellement ébahi qu'il en oublia même de s'énerver.

\- _Fatality_, lâcha Kessie vers Raphael avec un sourire victorieux.

Ravi de voir son frère remis à sa place, Michelangelo échangea un high five avec Kessie pendant que le mutant au masque rouge lâcha la manette pour se prendre le crâne entre ses deux mains.

\- Battu par une _fille_, grommelait Raphael, complètement effaré. La honte ultime...

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi agréablement. Bientôt, cinq pizzas trônaient sur la table basse, ainsi que plusieurs sodas et des paquets de pop-corns, alors que les tortues et l'humaine s'installaient confortablement devant un film de _Star Wars_ : _L'Empire Contre Attaque_ voté à la majorité et qui semblait de circonstance, vu qu'eux-mêmes s'étaient tous unanimement jurés de contre-attaquer cette menace qui les avait déstabilisé dans un premier temps. Kessie fut surprise de constater à quel point elle se sentait parfaitement bien en compagnie de ses coéquipiers et elle se laissa aller tout simplement aux conversations en dégustant ce qui lui sembla être la meilleure pizza de sa vie. Une certaine effervescence s'était emparée du repaire plongé dans la pénombre alors que le film commençait. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé une simple soirée en famille, tous ensemble, oubliant pendant quelques heures tous leurs problèmes. Pour Kessie, cela faisait tout simplement une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas goûté au plaisir de passer un moment avec des individus avec lesquels elle pouvait s'exprimer en toute liberté, bien que celui-ci soit assez spécial, à l'image de ses coéquipiers surnaturels.

Durant le film qu'ils connaissaient tous par coeur et aimaient tous, les tortues et Kessie se permirent de parler, riant aux répliques qu'ils aimaient et partageant leurs délires innocemment. Raphael et Kessie devenaient extatique lors des scènes de bataille. Leonardo ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler des messages de vie sous-entendus dans le film (au grand désespoir de Raphael) tandis que Donatello commentait les effets spéciaux.  
Michelangelo quant à lui aimait taquiner ses frères en leur trouvant des personnages homologues. C'est ainsi qu'il gagna une sempiternelle baffe sur le nez après avoir osé comparer les grognements de Raphael à ceux de Chewbacca. Mais amusé par son petit jeu, il continua de chercher des ressemblances entre les personnages et ses frères, notamment lorsqu'il trouva des similitudes entre le ton professoral de C-3PO et celui de son grand frère Donatello.

\- C'est tellement toi, Donnie, gloussa Michelangelo.

\- N'importe quoi, fit Donatello en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh si, moi j'suis d'accord, y'a un air de ressemblance, approuva Kessie.

Sous le regard médusé de la tortue au masque violet, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, fit mine de poser des lunettes invisibles sur son nez et se mit à parler à toute vitesse d'une voix légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude avec de grands yeux hallucinés en reproduisant son tic de remettre ses lunettes en place :

\- «_ Bonjour, je suis Donatello, relation humains-mutants, et je connais six millions de manières de resserrer des boulons. Oh mon dieu ! Léo ! Mon scanner indique que nous avons 83,517% de chances d'y rester ! Nous allons tous mourir ! »  
_  
Face à l'imitation extrêmement fidèle de leur frère, Leonardo, Raphael et Michelangelo s'esclaffèrent bruyamment de rire.

\- Quel talent d'actrice ! l'admira Michelangelo

\- Hé, j'te rappelle que j'ai bossé dans un cinéma, fit Kessie avec un clin d'oeil. Enfin...dans le cinéma...dans le milieu quoi.

Alors que les trois frères tentaient de calmer leur fou rire pour se reconcentrer sur le film, Kessie se tourna vers Donatello en manquant d'exploser de rire à son tour : il l'avait regardée pendant toute son imitation avec des yeux exorbités, la mâchoire pendante. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait elle aussi, il referma la bouche, fronça les sourcils puis attrapa le paquet de pop-corns d'un geste exagérément brusque en gardant un visage fermé.

\- Oh...Je t'ai vexé ? lui demanda t-elle en le narguant d'un grand sourire espiègle.

Dans un premier temps, la tortue au masque violet ne répondit que par un silence, les yeux froncés.

\- Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça, lâcha Donatello.

\- Non, c'est vrai...tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es _pire_ que ça.

Donatello la regarda bizarrement, analysa son sourire qui le narguait volontairement puis leva les yeux au ciel avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire lointain.  
Une fois les cartons de pizza vidés, seulement parsemés de quelques miettes, ils se reconcentrèrent sur le film jusqu'à ce que Michelangelo fasse remarquer :

\- Léo, t'as fini le paquet de chips !

\- Eh bien... va en chercher un autre.

\- Oh j'ai la flemme. Raphie ? fit Mikey en se tournant vers Raphael.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- S'il te plaît mon Raphounet d'amour que j'aime le plus au monde ?

\- Crève. Donnie a qu'à y aller, lui.

\- Moi ça fait déjà trois fois que j'me lève, protesta Donatello.

\- J'y vais, fit Kessie.

Mais Léo la coupa avant qu'elle se lève.

\- Non, toi tu restes là. C'est au tour de Raph.

Dans un grognement, Raphael finit par accepter de se lever jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- « La Force est avec moi ! », faisait Michelangelo en levant son bras comme si le paquet de chips venait à lui comme par magie.

Il y eut un « poc » puissant : Raphael venait de jeter le paquet de chips à la tête de Michelangelo.

Installée entre Raphael et Donatello, Kessie, le coeur battant, se sentant en sécurité avec les héros et honorée de partager ce moment de détente en leur compagnie, savourait chaque seconde du film en espérant secrètement qu'il ne terminerait jamais.  
Les tortues également savaient quand se permettre de rire et quand être sérieux. Aussi, ils se firent attentifs quand arriva la scène entre Yoda et Luke Skywalker qui parlaient du rôle de la Force. Les enseignements de Yoda, inspirés des principes ninjas féodaux, leur rappelaient inévitablement ceux de maître Splinter et leur parlaient toujours à tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Pendant la scène où Luke Skywalker déclarait forfait après ne pas avoir réussi à sortir le vaisseau des marécages grâce à la Force, Donatello jeta un léger coup d'oeil autour de lui jusqu'à observer le visage de Kessie. La jeune fille également était très attentive...mais il devina qu'elle avait la gorge serrée devant ce moment qui semblait particulièrement lui parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_« - C'est trop grand..j'y arriverai pas...  
\- La taille importe peu. Regarde-moi : est-ce par ma taille que tu peux me juger ? répondait Yoda. Eh bien tu ne devrais pas...car mon alliée est la Force. Et c'est de mes alliées la plus puissante. La vie la crée, la fait grandir... Son énergie nous entoure et nous relie...Nous sommes des êtres illuminés : pas une simple matière brute. Tu dois sentir la force autour de toi... »_

Kessie baissa les yeux. Une certaine tristesse s'emparait de son regard... Donatello y lut une forme de découragement, voire même d'abandon. Elle devait sûrement songer à son combat contre les mutants. Tellement grands, tellement forts par rapport à elle...  
Ne supportant pas de la voir aussi peu assurée, Donatello ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle...il voulait tellement l'aider...  
Très lentement, presque inconsciemment bien que s'assurant qu'aucun de ses frères ne pouvait le voir, il déplaça sa main tremblotante jusqu'à la poser sur celle de Kessie dans un élan qu'il voulait rassurant. Il ne comprit pas son geste et éprouva de la frayeur en la sentant frémir sous son contact.  
Craignant que son contact ne l'indispose, il s'apprêta à retirer sa main.  
Mais Kessie tourna les yeux vers lui, surprise, les yeux brillants.  
Pris sur le fait, Donatello ne put que lui sourire maladroitement mais néanmoins de manière encourageante. Il voulait seulement lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait le faire...que lui croyait en sa force à elle.  
Il ne sut si elle comprenait réellement son intention. Néanmoins, elle retourna ses yeux vers le film sans repousser sa main.  
Peu à peu, leurs doigts cherchèrent à s'entrelacer, ce qui n'était pas chose évidente : lui avait trois doigts et elle cinq. Kessie colla son majeur à son index et son annulaire à son auriculaire, puis écarta ses doigts pour que Donnie puisse glisser les siens confortablement. Il remercia son geste d'un sourire discret, les yeux mi-clos, avant de reporter son regard sur le film. Kessie fit de même, bien qu'elle ne put ignorer les frémissements de son coeur alors que son pouce caressait discrètement le sien.  
Ils ne desserrèrent plus leurs mains de tout le film.

* * *

Il fut extrêmement tard lorsque Splinter, ayant remarqué la lumière de la télévision au salon, s'y rendit pour observer l'équipe avec un petit sourire atendri.  
Tous était profondément endormis. Leonardo avait basculé sa tête en arrière, une main posée sur la carapace de Michelangelo qui ronflait sur ses genoux, l'autre posée sur l'épaule de Donatello. Ce dernier dormait profondément, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Kessie qui s'était allongée le long du canapé, les jambes sur les genoux de Donnie, la tête posée sur le plastron de Raphael.  
Jugeant que les garçons seraient mieux dans leurs lits pour dormir, Splinter ralluma la lumière du salon, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller d'un coup les tortues qui s'étirèrent, ainsi que Kessie qui décolla difficilement ses paupières. Raphael s'apprêta à bailler puis s'aperçut en baissant la tête de l'humaine presque allongée sur son plastron. Pâlissant d'un coup, il se leva d'un bond avant que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent, ce qui eut pour effet de jeter Kessie violemment au sol.

\- Aïe ! grogna t-elle en se massant le crâne douloureusement.

Peu à peu, chacun se releva, constata d'un oeil torve le désordre des pizzas sur la table basse et le film qui était fini depuis longtemps et dont ils avaient manqué la fin.

\- Bon, fit Leonardo à Kessie, les paupières lourdes. ...On te ramène ?

\- ...Ok...

Cependant Leonardo et elle baillèrent en même temps. Ce baillement contagieux se répandit parmi ses frères qui avaient encore du mal à décoller leurs paupières. De toute évidence, personne n'avait envie de sortir à cette heure tardive. Après quelques secondes d'un silence endormi, Leonardo finit par demander poliment :

\- Tu...tu veux dormir ici ?

Face à cette proposition, Kessie écarquilla les yeux, électrisée.

\- Mais...ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Puisqu'on te le propose ! fit Michelangelo.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment de chambre d'ami, dit Leonardo en se massant la nuque, gêné. Mais on peut te trouver une place quelque part.. Ça t'irait sur le canapé ?

Kessie, qui se contentait toujours d'un rien en matière de confort, acquiesça aussitôt.

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

Cependant, Michelangelo exprima vivement son désaccord.

\- Franchement les gars, vous êtes pas galants ! Faites-la dormir par terre aussi, tant que vous y êtes ! Kessie, si tu veux, tu peux partager mon lit ! Promis je prends pas de place !

Donatello tourna la tête si brusquement vers lui qu'un craquement sonore dans sa nuque se fit entendre.

\- Je tenterais pas l'aventure si j'étais toi, conseilla Leonardo à Kessie en promenant un regard inquiet sur son jeune frère devant la proposition. Il pète quand il dort.

\- Même pas vrai ! protesta Michelangelo.

\- C'est vrai ça : pourquoi tu lui proposes pas ton lit toi, monsieur le gentleman ? intervint Raphael.

\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas, dit Leonardo en regardant Mikey.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Michelangelo.

\- Parce que...ça ne se fait pas.

\- Toi et tes principes à la noix ! Tu comptes la faire dormir par terre alors ? dit Raphael.

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! Et pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas, toi, d'abord ? rétorqua Léo.

\- Les gars, les gars ! voulut les calmer Kessie.

Aussitôt, les frères se tournèrent vers l'humaine qui avait levé les mains pour tenter de les calmer.

\- Vous embêtez pas : je serai très bien sur le canapé.

Peu à peu, les quatre frères se dévisagèrent silencieusement. Puis, d'un même pas étrange et calme, ils rejoignirent leur chambre commune sans dire un mot, laissant Kessie seule dans le salon. Debout dans le silence, une espèce de gêne s'empara de son ventre, perturbée par leur réaction neutre et froide.

\- ...bonne nuit quand même, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux, confuse.

Perturbée, elle s'assit sur le canapé hésitant avant de s'y allonger. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait pas à sa place ici. Pire, elle avait la très désagréable impression que sa présence les indisposait et elle détestait cela.  
Tendue, elle s'allongea tristement en tentant de trouver une position confortable sur le canapé cartonné. Ses yeux se fermèrent difficilement malgré son sommeil.  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix grave de Leonardo la tirer de sa somnolence.

\- Lève-toi, lui disait-il.

Kessie rouvrit les yeux.

\- Mais, que... ? demanda Kessie, sans comprendre.

\- Lève-toi, répéta Léo d'un ton un peu plus autoritaire.

Totalement perdue, Kessie se leva d'un bond. Elle observa alors avec stupéfaction la tortue au masque bleu recouvrir le canapé de sa couverture bleue et border soigneusement les recoins, de sorte à ne pas laisser un pli en vue.

\- C'est bon, tu peux t'y installer, dit Léo.

Interloquée, Kessie hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé, rendu dix fois plus confortable par la couverture bleu roi du leader.

\- C'est mieux non ? dit Leonardo.

\- Ou-oui...merci beaucoup, balbutia Kessie.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Puis il quitta le salon. Kessie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La surface où elle dormait était bien plus douce et chaleureuse : elle sentait l'encens, le riz et le bambou.  
Elle s'apprêta de nouveau à s'endormir quand une nouvelle voix lui fit soulever les paupières.

\- Euh...Kessie ?

Kessie se retourna et leva les yeux vers Donatello. Il tenait entre ses mains un coussin violet. Il bredouilla de sa voix fluette :

\- L'utilisation d'un oreiller devrait diminuer les risques de douleurs cervicales d'au moins 80% et...

\- Merci Donnie, lui sourit-elle sincèrement.

\- Dors bien, lui souhaita t-il à voix basse sans oser la regarder.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui souffler un « toi aussi » que le mutant ingénieur avait déjà fui de la pièce. Instinctivement, Kessie réfugia son visage au coeur de l'oreiller moelleux, humant les senteurs de chocolat, de méthanol et de café qui s'en dégageaient.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se replacer qu'une couverture rouge lui tomba dessus. Stupéfaite, Kessie eut tout juste le temps de se redresser pour apercevoir la carapace de Raphael disparaître vers la chambre.

Sans surprise, elle constata que la couverture tricotée à la main était imprégnée de son odeur naturelle de cuir et de sueur. Néanmoins, elle était chaude et Kessie s'en réjouit, devinant que les nuits dans les égouts pouvaient rapidement devenir fraîches.  
Englobée par cette chaleur et toutes ces couleurs, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir pour de bon quand quelque chose atterrit sur sa couverture dans un tintement. Elle ouvrit un oeil, juste pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une peluche orange.

\- ...Sérieusement, Mikey ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire amusé et attendri.

A travers la pénombre, elle distingua le mutant lui faire un signe de main.

\- Fais de beaux rêves !

Emue par toute cette attention, Kessie resserra la peluche autour d'elle, la serrant contre son coeur palpitant par l'émotion, respirant sans surprise l'odeur du savon à la fraise, de lubrifiant à skateboard et de M&amp;ms qui imprégnait le doudou souriant.  
\- ...Jones, tu réalises que tu es en train de dormir dans le repaire de tes héros ? se murmura-t-elle sans réellement y croire.  
En tendant l'oreille, elle entendait les chuchotements des garçons dans la pièce voisine. A un moment, elle entendit même Michelangelo chuchoter un peu plus fort que les autres :

\- _Pssst ! Les gars ! Y'a une fille qui dort dans notre repaire, juste dans la pièce d'à côté ! Vous y croyez, vous ?  
_  
\- _La ferme, Mikey_, répliquèrent en choeur ses trois autres frères.

Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

_...J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'avoue.  
En espérant vraiment que ça vous a tout autant plu, je vous dis à la prochaine._

_(Au fait, je préfère prévenir : avec mes études, la publication risque de se faire moins régulièrement que prévu. D'ailleurs d'ici courant avril-mai, je serai sans aucun doute contrainte de mettre cette fic en pause pour mes examens... :/ en vous remerciant de votre compréhension, j'espère ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs au passage. )_


	17. Chapitre 16 : You Don't Have To Walk

_Hey les gens ! Non je ne suis pas morte : c'est juste que ces dernières semaines ont été très difficiles pour moi. Les études ont pris le pas sur l'écriture.  
Désolé pour ce retard ! J'espère que mon écriture n'en aura pas été trop détériorée :/  
Un énorme merci pour vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre qui comme toujours me font super plaisir et m'ont boosté pour l'écriture de ce chapitre et m'ont remonté le moral en ces moments difficile de devoirs, d'examens et de révisions !  
Spéciale dédicace à Shinitenshi2000 qui m'a offert un ma-gni-fi-que fanart de Kessie qui fait désormais office de couverture pour ma fic. Merci encore à toi, vraiment, c'est un petit chef d'oeuvre ! J'ai juste les meilleurs lecteurs du monde.  
Encore un chapitre « calme »... Et que dire dessus ? Hm...Ah oui...J'aime tellement mettre mes persos dans des situations embarrassantes. Haha.  
Bref. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : YOU DON'T HAVE TO WALK IN THE RAIN**

* * *

Lentement Kessie ouvrit les yeux, sa vue encore embrouillée par le sommeil.  
Ce fut le mélange des différentes odeurs et couleurs orange, rouge, bleu et violet qui l'entouraient qui remémora pleinement à Kessie qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans le repaire des justiciers de New-York.  
Elle distingua de plus en plus les murs de pierre, les nombreux dispositifs d'éclairage et posters qui les recouvraient, ainsi que tout le joyeux bric-à-brac des quatre tortues ados mutantes. L'heure en lettres bleutées sur la télé indiquait 9h03 du matin. Kessie fut surprise en constatant que la télé était allumée avant de comprendre qu'elle avait dormi sur la télécommande. Au loin, elle crut entendre des sons d'acier fendant l'air et de mouvements d'armes provenant du dojo. Intriguée, elle repoussa à moitié la couverture rouge de Raphael sur le coté et se releva. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal et la faisait toujours boîter, néanmoins elle n'avait plus l'impression de mourir à chaque pas: le baume de Donatello semblait avoir fonctionné à merveille.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir du salon pour se diriger vers le dojo, les pas sourds des ninjas lui indiquèrent qu'ils venaient dans sa direction. Ainsi, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo furent surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec elle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle dorme encore.

\- Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ! fit Michelangelo avec entrain malgré la sueur qui coulait encore sur son front.

\- Salut les gars, bredouilla timidement Kessie en se frottant les yeux d'une voix encore endormie, avant d'apercevoir Splinter les précéder et de leur demander sur un ton incrédule : Vous...vous reprenez déjà l'entraînement ?

\- On fait tout le temps ça après s'être réveillé et avant le petit-déjeuner, expliqua Donatello en reprenant lui aussi son souffle. Deux heures d'exercices musculaires divers, d'étirements, de méditation, de...

\- Ouais, on reste pas au lit comme des gros tas comme _certaines_, fit Raphael avec un rictus éloquent.

Kessie lui tira la langue, non sans grommeler un _« tu sais c'qu'il te dit, le gros tas ? » _au passage.

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ? demanda Leonardo d'un ton soucieux.

\- ...Tu plaisantes ? J'ai passé une super nuit, dit Kessie.

Et c'était la vérité : cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nuit de sommeil dépassant les quatre heures et elle avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Satisfait, Léo lui adressa un mouvement de tête l'invitant à les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner ce qu'elle accepta bien entendu avec joie.  
Kessie les suivit avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'euphorie. Elle avait toujours tendance à se sentir toute petite à côté d'eux, mais néanmoins ils arrivaient toujours à la mettre à l'aise. Les observant du coin de l'oeil, elle constata avec une mine amusée que comme tout le monde ils avaient leur tête du matin encore barbouillée malgré leurs entraînement matinaux et comme tout le monde leurs mains tâtaient dans le vide avant d'ouvrir les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq à la cuisine toute aussi joyeusement décorée, le frigo rouge regorgeant de magnets et de photos, les lampions lumineux et les tissus de couleur pendant du plafond rajoutaient un côté enfantin et asiatique à ce lieu pourtant ordinaire.

\- Thé ? Chocolat ? Jus d'orange ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Jus d'orange, ça ira très bien.

La jeune femme fut étonnée de l'éventail de nourriture, de sucreries, de friandises dont leurs placards regorgeaient. Elle se laissa tenter par des Cheerios que mangeaient également Leonardo et Raphael. Michelangelo quand à lui semblait s'être amusé à composer un savant mélange de Cheerios, de Fruity Loops et de Lucky Charms. Donatello se contenta d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et de tartines.  
Le temps que le petit-déjeuner les sorte de leur habituelle stase post-entraînement, ils restèrent silencieux puis peu à peu entamèrent des conversations à propos de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur entraînement ninja auquel la jeune justicière avide du savoir-faire de vrais professionnels s'intéressait. Alors qu'ils leur racontaient comment les arts martiaux rythmaient leur vie depuis l'enfance, Kessie sourit, songeant que leur programme d'entraînement lui rappelait son ancienne vie, quand elle était petite et qu'elle se levait aux aurores pour être la première sur la patinoire.  
A un moment donné, le benjamin de la famille prit la parole en s'adressant à Kessie sur un sujet complètement différent.

\- Tu sais, dit Michelangelo d'un air qui se voulait sérieux et qui exaspérait ses frères, maintenant que t'es de l'équipe, il est grand-temps de te trouver un surnom.

\- Mikey, l'emmerde pas avec tes âneries de bon matin, pitié, le supplia presque Raphael dans un grognement.

\- Ah ? fit Kessie, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Et à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Oh eh bien j'ai plusieurs noms qui me viennent en tête : _« Hockey-Woman »_, _« Batte-Girl »,_ ou encore...

Michelangelo marqua une pause, le temps à son sourire de s'élargir, dévoilant même ses canines alors que ses yeux turquoise scindaient innocemment la tablée. Puis il largua comme une bombe :

\- _« Beignet au sucre »_.

Ces trois mots eurent un effet magique sur les trois autres tortues : à la grande stupéfaction de Kessie, Donatello manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange. Sans que Kessie le remarque, sa main, dans un spasme instinctif, fit tomber à terre un beignet qu'il avait pioché dans la boîte et dont il avait commencé à lécher le sucre en douce. De l'autre côté de la table, Raphael se retint juste à temps de lâcher sa tartine en même temps qu'un grand rire tandis que Léo s'était figé, les lèvres à deux centimètres de sa tasse de thé, écarquillant les yeux face à l'audace du benjamin et s'amusant intérieurement de l'interrogation de l'humaine.

\- ... « Beignet au sucre » ? répéta Kessie, troublée, en haussant un sourcil vers Michelangelo.

\- Ouais. « Beignet au sucre. »  
_  
_\- Pourquoi « beignet au sucre » ? demanda Kessie d'un ton perplexe.

-_ Mikey-ferme-la._

Etonnée, Kessie dévisagea Donatello qui tremblait soudain intensément, les joues noircies d'un brun opaque, en fixant Michelangelo d'un regard menaçant presque intimidant.

\- Oh eh bien, parce que tout le monde aime les beignets au sucre ici, pas vrai ? fit Michelangelo avec un sourire de plus en plus large d'une voix faussement innocente. En particulier...

Soudain, Donatello, le teint littéralement cramoisi, se leva brusquement, ses mains agrippées au rebord de la table.

\- Ok. Cette fois, tu l'auras cherché.

Michelangelo eut tout juste le temps de se lever alors que Donatello faisait le tour de la table pour se jeter sur lui. Leonardo, Raphael et Kessie les observèrent insensiblement se poursuivre dans le salon comme deux gamins, Michelangelo tentant de prononcer des mots indiscernables sous les cris de rage de Donatello qui le plaqua au sol dans une prise martiale féroce avant de lui couvrir la bouche d'une main enragée.

\- ...C'est quoi votre délire avec les beignets au sucre ? demanda Kessie en se tournant vers Raphael, clignant des yeux, complètement interdite.

\- Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, lui chuchota Raphael.

\- Si, dis-lui Raph ! lança Michelangelo alors que Donatello plaqua sa deuxième main sur sa bouche pour lui empêcher d'ouvrir encore une fois les mâchoires.

\- Quoi ? Non Raph, t'as pas intérêt ! s'étrangla Donatello dans un cri suraigu trahissant sa panique.

\- ...C'est vrai que c'est tentant, ricana Raphael.

\- Non ! Les gars je...je vous déteste ! Léo ! Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! gémit presque Donatello d'une voix plaintive.

Mais Leonardo était trop occupé à rire. De même, Kessie ne put s'empêcher de se moquer à moitié de leur attitude enfantine.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des crétins, lâcha t-elle entre deux rires.

Alors que les deux plus jeunes frères étaient toujours au sol, l'un immobilisant fermement l'autre, Donatello foudroya Michelangelo d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le lâcherait que s'il fermait sa bouche. Michelangelo s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand une annonce à la télévision leur fit tourner instinctivement la tête vers l'écran :

\- _« Cette nuit, une série d'incendies a été déclarée dans plusieurs quartiers de New-York, dont ... »_

\- J'aime pas les infos le matin, grogna Raphael à ces quelques mots qu'il entendait depuis la cuisine en touillant ses céréales d'un mouvement agacé. Que des mauvaises nouvelles... Y'a rien qui m'énerve plus...

\- « ..._ parmi les quartiers touchés par ce drame ayant entraîné la mort de plusieurs civils la rue Elias Koteas, le quartier 411, le... »  
_  
A ces mots, Kessie se redressa dans un spasme soudain, le sang glacé par cette annonce.

\- ….La rue Elias Koteas...C'est là où j'habite, bredouilla Kessie d'une voix pâle.

Elle se leva d'un bond malgré la douleur dans sa jambe pour s'approcher de la télé devant laquelle Donatello et Michelangelo étaient restés plantés, agenouillés par terre. Après s'être échangé un bref regard, Leonardo et Raphael se levèrent à leur tour pour regarder la suite de l'information avec Kessie qui observait les images des immeubles en cendres, dont son appartement, avec un regard terrifié tandis que la présentatrice annonçait d'une voix bien trop nonchalante à son goût :

\- _« Les premiers détails de l'enquête confirment qu'il s'agit bien d'incendies criminels, probablement perpétrés par le gang des Dragons Pourpres qui sévit depuis quelques mois. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas si ces incendies ont été provoqués dans un but précis ou s'il s'agit encore d'un acte de... »_

A l'évocation des Dragons Pourpres, la même ombre couvrit le visage des justiciers. Un bruit brusque leur fit tourner la tête vers Kessie qui s'était presque laissée tomber sur le canapé, complètement abattue par cette nouvelle. Ses grands yeux noisette s'écarquillaient et s'embuaient devant la télévision qui montrait des vidéos d'incendies prises par des amateurs. Des tremblements incontrôlables la saisirent alors qu'elle regardait les flammes se déployer au-dehors des fenêtres, les murs noircis et les cendres dispersées par le vent...  
Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo l'observèrent avec un regard attentif, légèrement appréhensif devant ses tremblements dont ils connaissaient l'origine. Après quelques longues secondes où Kessie ne pouvait que fixer la télévision, hypnotisée d'horreur, elle remarqua le regard des justiciers qui la regardaient, les yeux brillants. Perturbée, Kessie se leva d'un bond qui lui soutira une grimace de douleur et entama quelques pas maladroits et boiteux dans le salon, cherchant ses baskets du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Leonardo, étonné.

\- Je...je peux pas rester ici, se contenta de répondre Kessie d'une voix en apparence calme mais qui avait du mal à cacher sa panique, tout en mettant ses chaussures.

Abasourdis, les ninjas s'interrogèrent les uns les autres du regard tandis que Kessie fouillait son sac de sport pour faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait : son porte-monnaie, ses « armes », son masque, son carnet à dessins...

\- Comment ça ? Tu comptes aller où ? demanda Raphael en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ...je...les Dragons Pourpres sont à ma recherche..ils savent mon nom et..et maintenant...ces incendies...ces gens qui sont morts...c'est ma faute...je vais chercher un hôtel, bredouilla Kessie en attachant la sangle autour d'elle, le visage fermé caché derrière ses mèches noires sans regarder personne. Un truc bien paumé hors de la ville où ils n'auraient pas idée de venir me chercher...

\- Ne sois pas idiote, tu peux à peine marcher ! s'exclama aussitôt Donatello.

\- Je...je vais me débrouiller, je...

Elle avait presque atteint la lourde porte d'entrée du repaire mais la douleur dans sa jambe la rappela à l'ordre et elle grinça des dents, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Une larme menaça de couler de son oeil, amenée par la douleur mais surtout par la peur qui la tenaillait jusqu'aux tripes, et elle tourna la tête pour que les tortues ne la voient pas. Ses doigts restèrent figés sur le levier de la vanne de métal quand elle entendit dans son dos Leonardo dire :

\- ...Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

Kessie se retourna instinctivement, croyant avoir mal entendu. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'enregistrer la proposition, Leonardo s'était tourné vers Splinter, s'avançant vers lui de deux pas marqués par le respect.

\- ...Père...elle peut rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu mon fils, répondit aussitôt Splinter d'une voix bienveillante.

\- Que..quoi ? demanda t-elle, réellement stupéfaite.

_\- _Tu es ici chez toi, répondit Leonardo en s'avançant vers elle, ses yeux bleus la dévisageant d'un regard soucieux. Et tu peux rester autant de temps qu'il le faudra, que ce soit pour te rétablir de ta jambe ou pour te cacher des Dragons Pourpres.

\- Mais...et s'ils viennent jusqu'ici ? S'ils apprennent où je suis ? fit Kessie en secouant la tête, refusant de mettre ses coéquipiers en danger une deuxième fois.

\- Le repaire est top secret, jamais ils ne pourront te trouver ici, la rassura Donatello. Avec tout le système de camouflage et de sécurité que j'ai installé, nous sommes complètement indétectables à 100%.

Raphael, les bras croisés, voyant l'expression troublée de Kessie devant cette proposition, grommela d'une voix grave :  
_  
_\- C'est vrai que...c'est peut-être pas super attractif de se réfugier en sous-sol mais au moins ici, t'es en sécurité.

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés par l'espoir. Cependant sa main se resserra sur la sangle de son sac qui lui ceinturait l'épaule.

\- Non, je... C'est gentil mais je...Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Leonardo calmement.

Kessie baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
_  
_\- Je...je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous...  
_  
_\- Tu rigoles ? intervint Michelangelo avec un sourire rayonnant. Petite comme t'es, c'est pas toi qui vas prendre de la place !

Un petit sourire incrédule joua sur ses lèvres. Finalement, face à leurs regards presque suppliants et si adorables, elle laissa tomber son sac contre le mur, les observant tour à tour les yeux brillants.

\- Comment...comment je peux faire pour...pour vous remercier ? demanda t-elle en se massant la nuque, un sourire en coin, à la fois gênée et reconnaissante.

\- T'as pas à nous remercier, répondit aussitôt Leonardo avec un sourire franc qui se répercuta sur le visage de ses frères.

\- Bah oui : ça sert à ça, les amis ! fit Michelangelo.

Kessie sourit pleinement à son tour, extraordinairement touchée par cette proposition et ces quelques mots qui dénouèrent le noeud dans son ventre. En revanche, elle baissa à nouveau le regard à terre en continuant de se masser la nuque :

\- Par contre vu que je suis là pour une durée indéterminée, j'aurai besoin de me procurer quelques trucs...

\- Pas de problème : dis-nous ce dont tu as besoin et on se débrouillera pour te le trouver, proposa Leonardo.

A sa grande surprise, il vit du rouge s'étendre sur les joues de Kessie qui secoua aussitôt frénétiquement la tête, balbutiant d'une voix gênée :

\- Je...je préfère pas...vous savez, c'est des trucs du genre...bah euh...des trucs... intimes... de fille, quoi...

\- Et alors ? grommela Raphael, sans comprendre.

\- ...Et alors ce sont des trucs que seules les filles peuvent se procurer, conclut Kessie avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Les quatre tortues se lancèrent des regards confus, réfléchissant sur ce problème qui les laissait perplexe.

\- Hé attendez ! fit soudain Donatello comme s'il avait eu une illumination. Je crois qu'on connaît quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, April fut surprise de recevoir un SMS des tortues lui donnant rendez-vous dans un coin du centre-ville pour l'amener au repaire, disant qu'il s'agissait d'une « urgence ».  
De son côté, Kessie attendit patiemment le retour des ninjas, partis dans le Shellraiser chercher cette personne susceptible de l'aider, allongée sur le canapé en feuilletant une des innombrables piles de bande-dessinées qui recouvraient la table lorsque ce n'était pas les pizzas.  
Le bruit de battement de métal de la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Tournant sèchement la tête, sa main reposa aussitôt le comic, sursautant en entendant une voix féminine provenir de l'entrée :

\- ...bon, vous allez enfin me dire pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

\- Eh bien, disons qu'on aimerait te présenter quelqu'un, répondait la voix de Leonardo. Tu sais, « le gardien de la nuit »...on voulait que tu le voies par toi-même...

D'un bond, Kessie se leva le coeur battant, retenant une grimace de douleur sous le tiraillement de sa jambe. Une expression de stupéfaction se peint sur son visage lorsque les tortues pénétrèrent dans le salon, accompagnant poliment une femme que Kessie se surprit à penser avoir déjà vu quelque part. Après avoir dénoté ses traits de poupées, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse, son nez fin, ses yeux bleu et sa longue chevelure châtain, elle reconnut l'ancienne présentatrice de Canal 6, accentuant son ébahissement.  
De même, April eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec le fameux justicier qui faisait parler de lui dans tout New-York. Elle s'attendait à un beau jeune homme musclé aux cheveux bruns, le genre beau ténébreux assez testostéroné pour faire face aux Dragons Pourpres. Mais certainement pas à cette jeune femme qui, malgré des épaules solides et une stature apparemment plutôt musclée, semblait tout de même bien frêle pour une telle réputation, aux traits encore adolescents, aux yeux charbonneux (dont l'un au beurre noir) à l'iris noisette et à la chevelure noire et désordonnée.

\- April, je te présente Kessie Jones, fit Michelangelo avec un grand sourire. Kessie, je te présente April O' Neil.

\- Salut, fit Kessie en tendant vigoureusement la main, tentant de paraître la plus sympathique possible.

Cependant April n'esquissa pas un geste vers Kessie. Le visage impassible, ses yeux bleus la détaillèrent des pieds à la tête, ayant du mal à cacher leur stupéfaction. Au bout de longues secondes, elle finit par lâcher d'une voix pâle et sèche :

\- Tu...Tu es une fille.

Kessie leva un sourcil, laissa retomber sa main et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Waw. Ça c'est de la déduction.

April se figea, électrisée par cette phrase ironique et légèrement quoique franchement moqueuse.

\- Moi aussi j'suis ravie de te rencontrer, sinon, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Kessie, déçue de cette réaction.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je suis...je...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois...enfin..., s'excusa maladroitement April, confuse.

Après un regard noir, Kessie se tourna vers les tortues, le regard rempli d'incompréhension :

\- C'est une journaliste, non ? Qui me dit qu'elle va pas aller cafter, pour mon secret ?

\- Mais non, elle le fera pas ! C'est la gardienne des secrets, April ! fit aussitôt Michelangelo. Tu peux lui faire confiance !

Cependant, une expression sceptique sculptant ses traits, Kessie se retourna aussitôt pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, non sans foudroyer la journaliste du regard.

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit April froidement en considérant Kessie, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Mouais, fit la jeune justicière en croisant les bras, affichant une mine boudeuse.

Leonardo jugea bon de prendre la parole pour briser le froid :

\- Ecoute April, on a besoin de ton aide : vu que Kessie va vivre ici un certain temps, elle aura besoin de quelques affaires et...enfin, on pensait que tu pourrais lui en prêter ?

April dévisagea le leader puis Kessie qui lui adressa une moue suppliante et enfantine en retroussant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps, s'asseyant à côté de Kessie avec sérieux, prête à l'aider.

\- Bien sûr... Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin...vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, les garçons?

Alors que les tortues s'apprêtaient à les laisser seules, Kessie se tourna discrètement vers Raphael pour lui glisser discrètement avec un haussement de sourcil :

\- Décidément, vous avez de drôles de fréquentations.

\- ...Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? lui rétorqua Raphael avec un large sourire.

Kessie sourit à son tour puis se tourna vers April, observant les ninjas s'éloigner vers le dojo presque avec regret.  
Malgré tout, les frères ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois, tentant de savoir si leurs deux uniques connaissances humaines étaient susceptibles de s'entendre, avec curiosité et amusement.

\- Hé Léo, chuchota Michelangelo une fois April et Kessie suffisamment éloignées en se tournant pensivement vers son grand frère.

\- Oui ? répondit Leonardo.

\- ...C'est quoi des « trucs intimes de fille » ? demanda Michelangelo, perplexe.

D'un même mouvement, Raphael et Donatello se tournèrent vers Leonardo, eux aussi intrigués.  
Cependant Leonardo resta pensif, les yeux confus, réfléchissant un moment avant d'abaisser les épaules, une expression vague sur le visage.

\- ...J'en ai strictement aucune idée, avoua t-il sincèrement.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, April fit l'aller-retour entre son appartement et le repaire et, isolée avec Kessie au salon pendant que les garçons étaient retournés à l'entraînement avec Splinter, toutes deux eurent loisir de parler comme bon leur semblait. Une fois le choc remis après la découverte du fameux justicier au masque de hockey, Kessie fut soulagée de constater qu'April la regardait et lui parlait à peu près normalement désormais alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac plein d'affaires qu'elle lui avait apporté et que toutes deux faisaient l'inventaire.

\- Tiens, ça, c'est les vêtements de rechange que je t'ai apporté, disait April. Comme je ne connais pas tes goûts, j'ai pris un peu de tout. Prends ce qui te plaît.

Kessie fouilla les quelques vêtements pour faire son choix, focalisant sur les tee-shirts et les jeans.

\- Tu...tu m'as apporté une robe ? fit-elle avec de grands yeux en tirant une robe noire du lot.

\- ...Quel est le problème ? fit April étonnée devant la grimace de Kessie.

\- Rien. Mais je...Je ne porte jamais de robe.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda April.

\- Ça ne me va pas, maugréa Kessie.

\- Comment tu peux savoir que ça te va pas si tu n'en portes jamais ? demanda April d'un ton malin.

Kessie observa April qui lui tendait la robe noire, l'encourageant à la prendre. Malgré ses visibles réticences, Kessie accepta dans un soupir.

\- J'pense pas que ça soit hyper pratique pour courir sur les toits, ça, maugréa t-elle. Mais bon, j'essaierai une fois, histoire de.

April ne put retenir un petit sourire.

\- ...Je t'ai apporté ce qu'il faut pour l'hygiène et du maquillage aussi.

\- Du maquillage ? répéta Kessie avec un haussement de sourcils, de plus en plus surprise.

\- Oui, tu sais...du fond de teint, de l'ombre à paupières, ce genre de choses.

\- ...April, je vais rester cloitrée dans les égouts pendant au moins deux semaines. Je crois pas vraiment que me pomponner va être ma principale préoccupation.

\- ...Je me disais que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir. Ne serait-ce que pour cacher ton oeil au beurre noir.

\- Les Dragons Pourpres se fichent de savoir si je porte du rouge à lèvres ou du mascara sous mon masque, rétorqua Kessie avec ironie. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est me faire la peau. Et c'est réciproque.

April et Kessie se dévisagèrent longuement. De toute évidence, la coquetterie ne faisait pas partie de leurs points communs.

\- J'imagine alors qu'une bouteille de parfum dans les égouts, c'est assez inutile ? soupira April après un haussement d'épaules.

Kessie ne put retenir un sourire.

\- On sait jamais, ça peut servir. Pour couvrir les odeurs, peut-être.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis April se releva, ne pouvant retenir un frisson d'angoisse en balayant le repaire du regard.

\- ...ça doit être l'horreur de vivre dans les sous-sols, je me demande comment les tortues supportent ça...et comment tu vas supporter ça.

\- Je verrai bien par moi-même, se contenta de répondre Kessie avec un petit sourire confiant.

* * *

Après sa conversation avec Kessie, April attendit patiemment que les garçons aient fini leur entraînement afin qu'ils puissent la ramener chez elle. Les bras croisés, elle intercepta le leader qui, le front encore enduit de sueur, s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses frères pour se désaltérer.

\- Leonardo ? Je peux te parler ?

Intrigué, le ninja au masque bleu fit un signe à ses frères pour leur indiquer de ne pas l'attendre. Puis, s'essuyant le front du dos de la main en reprenant calmement sa respiration :

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Alors c'est elle...Votre alliée ? Celle avec qui vous combattez ?

\- Oui.

La journaliste indiqua le salon d'un doigt insistant, une moue incrédule collée sur le visage.

\- Cette fille...là...celle qui est dans la pièce à côté...c'est...le « cinglé » ?... le « type » au masque de hockey ?

\- ...oui.

\- ...et elle se bat...avec vous ?

De plus en plus surpris par cette voix étrange et persistante, Leonardo se montra tout autant prudent, conservant un visage impassible.

\- ...Oui, répondit-il encore une fois laconiquement.

April croisa les bras, fixant Leonardo sévèrement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce que vous seriez pas tous devenus complètement cinglés ?

Le ton de sa voix était si sec que Léo se figea comme s'il venait de se recevoir une claque dans la figure.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda le leader en croisant les bras, les yeux froncés dans l'ombre de son masque bleu.

\- Le problème ?! Le problème c'est que ce n'est qu'une jeune fille ! dit Avril avec de grands gestes de mains scandalisés. Elle est plus jeune que moi ! Elle devrait être en train de faire des études, de sortir, de voir du monde ! Pas en train de risquer sa vie dans les rues à combattre les Dragons Pourpres à vos côtés !

\- Hé, c'est elle qui a fait ce choix. Nous, on ne la force à rien, dit Leonardo en fronçant les sourcils. On veut juste l'aider.

\- En l'encourageant dans ce...ce truc de dingue ? demanda April. Je te rappelle qu'elle a tué des Dragons Pourpres ! Qu'elle joue aux justicières masquées comme une gamine de huit ans ! Cette fille n'est pas claire dans sa tête, elle est folle ! Et c'est pas en restant avec vous que ça va arranger les choses !

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...Vous, vous êtes des mutants, des ninjas : elle, ce n'est qu'une gamine à côté de vous ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? C'est en vous accompagnant à une de vos missions qu'elle s'est fait toutes ces blessures ?

Le coeur de Leonardo se serra à cette remarque. En lui-même, il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir laissé l'occasion aux deux autres mutants de blesser Kessie et surtout, il se sentait coupable qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à les empêcher de nuire. S'ils avaient pu les arrêter, jamais Kessie ne se serait retrouvée à présent dans cette situation.  
Aussi, il comprenait la réflexion d'April. Il était vrai qu'à côté d'eux, Kessie pouvait facilement apparaître physiquement comme une personne frêle et fragile. Mais malgré tout, ayant noté sa capacité à survivre à leurs ennemis et son acharnement à se battre pour la justice, la méfiance que Leonardo avait pu éprouver envers elle devenait peu à peu de la confiance.

\- ...Elle nous aide plus que tu ne le crois, se contenta t-il alors de répondre.

Mais April qui ne semblait pas convaincue, les bras croisés, le regard venimeux, secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscients.

Puis elle lâcha une phrase qui fit frémir Leonardo malgré lui.

\- Vous allez la faire tuer, c'est tout ce que vous réussirez à faire.

Un long silence sépara cette phrase glaçante de la réponse de Léo, grave et solennelle comme une promesse.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, dit Leonardo.

Après un regard sceptique, April accepta de suivre Leonardo qui la conduisit hors du repaire.  
Quelques secondes après, Kessie se dévoila du pan de mur du dojo derrière lequel elle s'était cachée avant d'abaisser la tête et de regarder le sol, extrêmement pensive.

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit April, la première journée dans les égouts fut synonyme d'angoisse pour Kessie, cloîtrée sur le canapé du repaire, sur lequel elle passait ses nuits et ses journées, à cause de ses nombreuses blessures et surtout de sa jambe douloureuse. Lorsqu'on était une humaine habituée aux sons de la ville, aux sensations du vent, du soleil, surtout lorsqu'on était une humaine qui adorait la liberté et l'air de la nuit comme elle, se retrouver du jour au lendemain à vivre six pieds sous terre sans aucune fenêtre était pour le moins déroutant. Les écrans de surveillance de Donatello et la télévision étaient les seules véritables ouvertures sur le monde de la surface. Il était facile de se sentir confiné lorsque le bruit lointain du métro s'entendait bien loin au-dessus de sa tête et malgré son enthousiasme de rester auprès de ses étranges amis, elle ne pouvait empêcher ce confinement de la mettre mal à l'aise.  
Cependant, elle fit l'objet d'une attention à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée et qui la perturbait. En effet, les tortues, conscientes d'à quel point il pouvait être déstabilisant pour un humain de se retrouver dans un lieu aussi reclus, mirent chacun du sien pour rendre son quotidien le plus agréable possible, s'assurant qu'elle ne manque de rien. Leonardo s'assura à ce qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas, lui prêtant volontiers quelques uns de ses comics de super-héros, quelques livres et mettant à sa disposition leur collection de DVDs de films d'arts martiaux, d'action, ainsi que des séries. Raphael ne fit rien qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Pourtant, le simple fait qu'il passait la majeure partie de ses pauses entre les entraînements assis de sur le canapé à lui lancer des piques et à la narguer en parlant de tout et de rien lui remontait le moral. Donatello supervisait la guérison de sa jambe, s'assurant de changer son pack de glace et de renouveler ses doses de baume quotidiennement. Michelangelo, ayant décrété qu'il la trouvait trop maigre et que le sucre était le meilleur moyen d'empêcher la déprime de s'installer, mit à sa disposition plusieurs friandises, des Skittles aux Twizzlers.

\- Et moi qui craignait qu'ils ne soient pas assez hospitaliers, riait Splinter en voyant les soins souvent excessifs que recevait Kessie.

Cependant malgré toutes leurs attentions, Kessie passait la majorité des journées seule car les quatre ninjas ne vivaient qu'au rythme des arts martiaux. Bien entendu, lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, que ce soit pour les repas ou pour leurs pauses, ils le passaient en sa compagnie, leur faisant partager leurs occupations en famille, mais aussitôt ce temps achevé, ils quittaient le salon pour rejoindre Splinter. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir pour cela : après tout, ils devaient s'entraîner plus que jamais pour réussir à défaire leurs ennemis. Cet acharnement se fit clairement ressentir à la fatigue qu'elle lisait sur leurs visages à la sortie du dojo et aux nombreux bandages noircis et effilés qui recouvraient certaines parties de leurs muscles endoloris. Et à les voir se plaindre de courbatures, elle devina qu'ils avaient rarement mis leurs aptitudes physiques pourtant déjà sur-développées à ce niveau d'épreuve.  
Se retrouvant ainsi enfermée dans ce cocon étrange en dehors du monde, à ressasser ses souvenirs du combat, ses appréhensions des combats à venir, sans lune ni soleil ni changement de lumière pour lui indiquer à quel moment de la journée elle se trouvait, elle pouvait facilement perdre la notion du temps et de la réalité. Aussi Kessie comprit rapidement que si elle ne voulait pas se sentir étouffée et devenir folle, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Et une fois remise, au moins émotionnellement parlant, de l'affrontement avec les deux horribles, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne passerait plus ses journées à regarder des épisodes de série sous-titrés et à lire des comics de super-héros.

Aussi, lorsqu'un soir Donatello traversa le salon pour se rendre à la cuisine et faire le plein de chocolat noir pour l'amener jusqu'à son atelier, Kessie l'interpella depuis le canapé.

\- Donatello ? ...Excuse-moi, je te dérange ?

\- Hein ? N-Non, pas du tout, bredouilla t-il en se retournant vers elle dans un spasme, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je...désolé j'aurais quelque chose à te demander...

Sans le moindre soupçon d'hésitation, Donatello se rendit devant elle et la regarda très attentivement.

\- Aucun problème. Qu'est-ce que ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien...vu que je passe la plus grande partie de mes journées assise sur le canapé à cause de ma jambe, j'aimerais mettre mon temps à profit pour me bricoler quelques petits gadgets...enfin de nouvelles armes, tu vois, et... je ne sais pas trop où trouver les matériaux qu'il faut pour faire ce que j'aimerais.

Très agréablement surpris par sa demande et ravi d'être « la tortue » de la situation, Donatello sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai sûrement ce qu'il te faut.

Ainsi, Donatello jeta un coup d'oeil aux petits plans de construction que Kessie avait gribouillé sur son carnet à dessins. Elle lui avoua avoir quelques notions de bricolage qu'elle avait du acquérir en décidant de vivre seule et au fil de ses petits boulots, ayant notamment bricolé le mécanisme de ses baskets qui pouvaient déployer ses patins à roulette, des petites choses très basiques mais qui suffirent à Donatello pour s'enthousiasmer. Il se permit de corriger avec elle quelques détails sur les plans pour rendre les améliorations plus probantes. Tandis qu'ils se passaient le crayon, Donatello remarqua que Kessie était gauchère. Comme lui et Raphael. Ce petit détail pourtant insignifiant le fit sourire.  
Alors qu'il discutait avec elle de l'assemblage des pièces détachées pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et qu'ils échangeaient plusieurs idées et suggestions d'améliorations, Michelangelo passa à ce moment-là dans le salon et cligna des yeux en les voyant tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, penchés sur le carnet à dessins.

\- ...Heeeeeyyyy, c'est moi ou il se passe des choses ici ? lança t-il avec fracas dans un large sourire.

\- Michelangelo. Kessie et moi, on aimerait être au calme pour travailler, dit calmement Donatello en roulant des yeux.

\- « _Kessie et moi, on aimerait être au calme pour travailler _»_,_ répéta Michelangelo d'une voix moqueuse et remplie de sous-entendus.

Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter la clé à molette que Donatello voulut lui jeter à la figure et qui tinta contre le mur, sous les rires amusés de Kessie.

* * *

Au fil des jours, ayant constaté une amélioration au niveau de sa jambe, Kessie consulta Splinter pour lui demander des exercices doux qui puissent lui permettre de continuer à entretenir ses muscles et sa souplesse, malgré son état de convalescence. Le vieux rat, ravi d'avoir une élève attentive et désireuse d'apprendre, lui enseigna des séries de mouvements à faire plusieurs fois par jour. Il supervisa ces séances d'étirements, s'assurant que l'humaine ne cherche pas à aller trop vite pour qu'elle ne perde pas le bénéfice des exercices.  
Cependant, une fois Splinter le dos tourné, Kessie, trop heureuse de pouvoir petit à petit enfin réutiliser son corps comme arme de combat, n'ayant pas oublié que Michelangelo lui devait une revanche suite à leur premier combat ensemble, elle et lui se rejoignirent au dojo pour un combat d'entrainement. Michelangelo se fit un plaisir de lui lancer des petites provocations gentilles mais suffisamment piquantes pour réveiller l'esprit guerrier de Kessie. Cependant, leur combat ne ressemblait pas tant à un combat mais plutôt à un jeu puisque rapidement, Michelangelo délaissa ses nunchakus et préféra attaquer à coups de chatouilles, ce qui se révéla d'autant plus efficace sur Kessie puisque cette dernière se retrouva bientôt à terre, tentant d'échapper aux mains de Michelangelo qui lui chatouillaient le cou et les côtes.

\- Arrête Mikey ! cria Kessie, pleurant de rire. C'est pas du jeu ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Encore ? Ok !

Michelangelo redoubla ses chatouilles. Bientôt, elles devinrent insupportables, aussi Kessie lui donna un coup de pied dans le plastron pour qu'il daigne la lâcher et profita de sa surprise pour le faire tomber au sol d'un coup de crosse dans les chevilles. Interloqué, Michelangelo redressa avec surprise et déglutit lorsqu'il vit Kessie soudain sérieuse, pointant sa crosse sur lui, le faisant frémir le temps d'une seconde d'appréhension.  
Cependant, Kessie lança sa crosse sur le côté et se vengea à mains nues, assaillant le plastron de Michelangelo de chatouilles frénétiques et cruelles, ce qui le fit se tortiller au sol dans de grands rires d'enfants.

\- Ok ok t'as gagné ! J'me rends ! cria à son tour Michelangelo entre ses rires.

Cependant, leur fou rire fut de courte durée lorsque Kessie releva la tête et croisa le regard sévère de Donatello qui les avait surpris à combattre hors des entraînements et qui les avait regardé en croisant les bras d'un air clairement désapprobateur. Comprenant qu'elle allait (encore) se faire taper sur les doigts, Kessie se releva sans le regarder, confuse, tandis que Michelangelo fut renvoyé piteusement à sa chambre d'un regard par Donnie. Une fois seuls, Donatello ne se fit pas prier pour la réprimander, remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Kessie ! Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de combattre !

\- Mais je vais mieux Donnie, je t'assure ! J'ai plus mal !...enfin. Presque plus mal. Je ne peux pas rester toute la journée assise ! Je vais devenir dingue !

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Donnie, elle se corrigea :

\- Enfin...encore plus qu'avant.

Après un soupir, Donatello se massa les tempes.

\- Pour la je-ne-sais-même-plus-combientième-fois, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta jambe ?

\- ...qu'elle mettra encore une semaine à s'en remettre complètement.

\- Et... ?

\- ...que d'ici là, je dois être au repos le plus possible...sur le canapé, si possible avec la jambe surélevée.

Elle soupira de dépit. Mais Donnie continuait de la fixer sévèrement, les bras croisés.

\- Et... ?

\- ...que je dois appliquer le baume dessus toutes les deux heures en recouvrant au moins 78,45% de la surface de l'hématome, fit Kessie en minaudant le ton professoral de Donatello.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main lui agrippa le poignet. Kessie en fut interloquée. La tirant légèrement à lui, le ninja au masque violet se rapprocha d'elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et... ? continua Donnie d'un air taquin.

\- _Pfff, bon sang._ Et que je dois aussi y mettre un paquet de glace dont la température ne dépasse pas les -10° degrés Celsius, pas Fanreheit, et la retirer au bout de 10 minutes et 5 secondes exactement .

\- Et... ?

Tournant la tête, Kessie soupira, déçue, le regard ailleurs.

\- …...Pas d'activité physique.

Satisfait, Donatello daigna enfin la lâcher.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Dorénavant, je m'assurerai personnellement à ce que tu suives mes instructions sinon...

Il s'interrompit tout seul.

\- ...sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon ? Euh...eh bah sinon...tu auras droit à une punition...et d'autres choses.

Interloquée, Kessie cligna des yeux. Elle s'avança alors d'un pas nonchalant vers Donatello qui écarquilla des yeux derrière ses lunettes en la voyant s'approcher de plus en plus près. Ses joues brunirent intensément alors qu'elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et leva la tête vers son visage en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- _...Je suis morte de trouille_, lui susurra t-elle avec un sourire.

Donatello déglutit, sa pomme d'adam faisant un aller-retour violent alors qu'il regardait Kessie le dépasser et rejoindre le salon.  
Il eut beau réfléchir, il n'arriva pas à se rappeler à quel moment la conversation était devenue bizarre.

* * *

Lorsque Kessie ne passait pas son temps à dessiner sur son carnet à dessins ou à bricoler de nouveaux gadgets, elle tenta ainsi de passer le plus de temps possible avec les tortues. Désormais, elle suivit un régime alimentaire presque exclusivement constituée de pizzas et de nourriture à haute calorie. Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé totalement l'usage de sa jambe, elle ne manqua pas de reprendre son entraînement et ses habituelles séances de musculations et de cardio quotidiennes qui l'avaient bâtie pour devenir la joueuse de hockey qu'elle était devenue. Elle tenta même une fois de suivre l'entraînement des tortues en même temps qu'eux mais dut arrêter au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sous peine de mourir d'asphyxie. Ainsi, elle se contenta de passer le reste du temps affalée contre le mur, à tenter de retrouver son souffle, pendant que les ninjas vaquaient à leurs séances de musculation quotidienne.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous quatre alignés à exécuter leurs habituelles pompes matinales, Raphael ne put bien entendu pas s'empêcher de railler Kessie sur son échec lamentable. A cette provocation Kessie plissa les yeux et, dans un élan de défi, non sans un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres, s'avança vers Raphael puis monta sur sa carapace pour s'y asseoir en tailleur. Lorsque Raphael sentit ce poids sur lui, il hoqueta, estomaqué, puis leva un regard venimeux vers elle mais, à la grande surprise de ses frères, eux aussi stupéfaits de ce geste mais néanmoins amusés, il ne lui hurla pas dessus pour qu'elle descende de là. Aussi observèrent-ils la scène d'un oeil diverti, sans s'arrêter dans leurs mouvements de contractions de muscles endoloris par ces jours d'acharnement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Raphael ne put pourtant s'empêcher de railler la justicière assise trop confortablement à son goût sur lui.

\- T'as trois ou quatre kilos en trop, toi. T'es au courant ?

\- Raphael ! se scandalisa Donatello, choqué, tournant la tête. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à une jeune fille, enfin !

Cependant, Kessie se contenta de hausser un sourcil en même temps qu'un coin de ses lèvres et toqua sur la carapace de Raphael pour l'énerver, lui arrachant un grognement tout en lui rétorquant :

\- C'est du muscle, monsieur le bourrin. Le muscle pèse plus lourd que la graisse. Tu le savais pas ?

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit pour se justifier d'avoir des grosses fesses.

Devant cette ultime provocation, Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello retinrent leur souffle, appréhendant la réaction de Kessie.  
L'humaine écarquilla des yeux sous cette insulte. Puis elle descendit aussitôt de la coquille de Raphael et sortit du dojo d'un pas apparemment vexé. Les yeux froncés derrière leurs masques, les trois frères s'apprêtaient à sermonner le cadet sur son manque de délicatesse et de savoir-vivre quand Kessie réapparut dans le dojo, une part de pizza à la main et grimpa à nouveau sur la carapace de Raphael avec nonchalance, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je rembourre mes grosses fesses, fit Kessie en mordant férocement dans la part de pizza. Qui sait ? J'vais peut-être réussir à prendre un ou deux kilos d'ici quelques jours, histoire que tu les sentes bien.

Malgré leurs efforts, Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Il était persuadé qu'il y a quelques temps encore, cette simple remarque aurait déchaîné une colère démesurée chez la jeune justicière et il appréciait les efforts de cette dernière à stabiliser ses coups de sang instables.  
Michelangelo également remarqua ce nouveau sang-froid chez leur coéquipière et ne manqua pas d'en informer Donatello en lui chuchotant discrètement avec un air qui se voulait malin :

\- Donnie...j'espère vraiment que tu pourras en faire ta petite amie. Une fille qui se vexe pas sur son poids, faut pas la lâcher.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à se relever et à partir en courant pour ne pas se recevoir encore une tape sur la tête. Cependant, il fut stupéfié de constater que Donatello ne réagit pas à sa remarque, se contentant de continuer ses pompes calmement et de contempler l'humaine avec un regard brillant, ses lèvres dessinées par un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu jusque là.

* * *

Ainsi peu à peu, l'équipe reprenait des forces. Le repaire était rempli d'effervescence à l'idée que chaque jour les rendait meilleurs au combat, mieux préparés et plus unis. Leurs corps s'habituèrent à l'adrénaline stimulée par leurs efforts et ils adoraient cette sensation, comme s'ils se sentaient immortels, au point de continuer à s'entraîner même en dehors des habituelles leçons imposées par Splinter. Une fois, Leonardo surprit même Kessie et Raphael dans le dojo, alors que ce dernier tentait apparemment de lui enseigner une technique d'auto-défense.

\- Kessie t'es bouchée ou quoi ?! Le pied, plus en arrière encore !

\- J'essaye de bien le placer ! C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Si t'es pas foutue de placer ton pied correctement,comment tu veux que j't'apprenne quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu sais où j'vais finir par le placer, mon pied, si tu continues de m'aboyer dessus ?!

Le ninja au masque bleu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots et son sourire s'accentua d'autant plus lorsque Kessie réussit la technique de coup de pied que Raphael tentait de lui inculquer avant de sortir du dojo à grands pas excédés, un sourire fier néanmoins collé aux lèvres. Lorsque Raphael sortit à son tour du dojo, il se tenait la mâchoire où Kessie lui avait inculqué son enseignement porté avec succès. Les bras croisés, Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de railler la grimace de son cadet :

\- La tête que tu fais...

\- Pf. T'as pas vu la tienne ?

\- Tu l'entraînes à devenir une future toi ? lui demanda Leonardo avec un sourire en coin.

\- Haha, très drôle. J'suis mort de rire.

\- Tu sais, la dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est d'un deuxième Raphael.

Le ninja au masque rouge ne répondit que par un grognement à cette remarque.

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Donatello daigna lâcher sa lecture des yeux, tenant un livre d'astrophysique d'une main tandis que l'autre maintenait une haltère qu'il soulevait et rabaissait, le coude posé sur son genou.  
Finalement, il relâcha l'haltère puis son manuel sur le bureau de son atelier et reprit son souffle en refermant ses yeux. Entre les habituelles rondes nuit et les entraînements acharnés, c'était à peine s'il avait le temps de travailler sur ses nouvelles machines pour remplacer celles qui avaient été détruites lors de leur dernier combat ou de mener à terme ses expériences sur le mutagène. Aussi, frustré de sa fatigue qui l'empêchait de continuer plus longtemps, il jeta un regard noir au mutagène, se releva pour étirer ses bras engourdis par l'effort puis sortit de son atelier, vagabondant dans le repaire plongé dans l'obscurité.  
Il aperçut alors de la lumière percer le sol et provenant du dojo. Un sourcil haussé derrière son masque violet, il s'y dirigea et s'apprêta à l'éteindre lorsque son regard tomba sur Kessie.  
Elle était écroulée sur le sol du dojo. Les bandages qu'elle avait enroulés autour de son épaule et de ses poignets s'étaient presque noircis, abîmés par ses entraînements acharnés. Face à cette vision, Donatello ne put retenir un soupir en secouant doucement la tête, lui ayant pourtant conseillé de ne pas s'entraîner le soir tombé.  
Son épuisement l'empêchait même d'être réveillée par le froid : en effet, Donatello remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule et tremblait légèrement.  
Donatello s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours, passa une de ses mains sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses genoux et, avec la plus grande délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva sans difficulté. Profondément endormie, sa tête tomba dans son cou, faisant frémir le mutant. Silencieusement, il l'amena jusque dans la chambre où ses trois frères dormaient déjà à poings fermés.  
Priant intérieurement pour ne réveiller personne, il la déposa dans le seul nid inoccupé, qui était le sien, en s'arrangeant pour que sa tête repose confortablement sur l'oreiller. Sa main verte saisit délicatement la couverture violette et la ramena sur le haut de se son dos avec application. Toujours endormie, la main de Kessie se saisit pourtant machinalement du pli de la couverture et s'y blottit un peu plus sous le regard attendri de Donatello qui remit en place les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front.  
Il resta ensuite accroupi près du lit juste pour l'admirer sans crainte d'être vu, si forte et si fragile à la fois, plongée dans la pénombre. Il aurait pu passer des minutes entières à la regarder dormir, à contempler enfin sur ce visage guerrier un semblant de calme, une certaine plénitude. Puis il se releva sans jamais la quitter des yeux, le coeur palpitant. Sa main hésita un long moment avant d'esquisser une légère caresse sur sa joue abîmée pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis il quitta la chambre dans un silence digne du ninja qu'il était.  
Alors qu'il retournait à son atelier, pianota une dernière fois mélodieusement sur son clavier et que ses innombrables écrans s'éteignaient un à un, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'avait dit Michelangelo sur cette histoire de coup de foudre.

_« Franchement, Donnie...» _soupira tristement Donatello en retirant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux fatigués _« ...t'as vraiment un problème dans ta tête.. »_

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Encore désolé du retard qu'il a mis à arriver par rapport aux autres.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec regret car c'est le dernier chapitre que je vous publie avant un petit bout de temps. En effet, la période avril-mai est toujours chaotique pour moi puisqu'il s'agit de ma période d'examens (examens qui de surcroît tombe souvent le jour de mon anniversaire : youpi) qui risque fort de s'étendre en juin si jamais je passe aux rattrapages. Mais cette année, je joue un diplôme crucial pour la suite de mon projet professionnel et je ne peux pas me concentrer sur autre chose pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. De plus, quand j'écris, je m'investis à fond et même si écrire cette fic m'aide à m'évader et à me détendre hors des études, je préfère la mettre en pause pour le moment afin que mon écriture ne soit pas détériorée par les circonstances.  
Cela dit rassurez-vous ! Tout ce temps ne me retirera pas ma motivation et mon envie d'écrire cette fic ne sera au contraire qu'attisée encore plus.  
Ceee n'eeest qu'un auu revoooooir !  
Bref...Hop. A vos reviews que j'ai trop hâte de lire.  
Je vous aime fort mes lecteurs, vous êtes les meilleurs : vous allez me manquer très fort pendant ces quelques prochaines semaines et j'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre du service. D'ici là : cowabunga à tous !_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Torn Between Temptations

_Hey les gens !  
Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre après 2 mois d'absence du à mes examens... J'ai sûrement du perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs entre temps et je suis désolé s'il y en a qui attendaient pour tout ce temps mais cette période était nécessaire pour mes études et j'avoue que j'étais tellement stressée en attendant les résultats de mes examens que c'était mission impossible pour moi d'écrire. Je fais donc juste une parenthèse vite fait pour vous annoncer que...j'ai réussi mes examens et obtenu mon diplôme! Bon maintenant, il faut encore que je sois acceptée dans l'établissement où je veux l'année prochaine et ça, c'est une autre histoire.  
Bref, je vais pas recommencer à vous raconter ma vie, je vous rassure. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me remettre dans le bain et vous livrer ce chapitre au plus vite. Je suis désolée si mon écriture s'est détériorée entre temps.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : TORN BETWEEN TEMPTATIONS**

* * *

Lorsque Kessie se réveilla, il lui sembla avoir passé l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.  
Elle avait rarement aussi bien dormi et trouva ses couvertures étrangement plus confortables que les autres nuits qu'elle avait pu passer au repaire. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être étirée les bras, faisant craquer les muscles de son dos fourmillants de courbatures, qu'elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au salon mais bien dans la chambre des garçons, où elle était seule.

Elle cligna des yeux, troublée, et tenta de se remémorer de la veille, passant une main dans le désordre de ses cheveux bruns : elle était restée plus tard que d'ordinaire au dojo pour persister dans son entraînement, malgré les recommandations de Donnie et Léo. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était de s'être assise en sueur sur le tatami pour prendre une pause...l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle...en toute logique, elle aurait du se réveiller dans le dojo...mais certainement pas dans le lit d'un des justiciers. Cette simple pensée suffit à peindre ses joues d'un rouge aussi écarlate que le masque de Raphael.  
Malgré la pénombre matinale qui ternissait les couleurs des draps et des oreillers de chaque lit, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à déterminer le propriétaire du lit dans laquelle elle avait si bien dormi : ce mélange d'arômes de méthanol, de chocolat et de café, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille désormais. Fronçant les sourcils en se dégageant des couvertures violettes, elle se leva presque en titubant tellement cette découverte la perturba.  
Le visage encore ensommeillé, elle avança jusqu'au salon en se frottant les yeux où elle trouva Michelangelo assis sur le canapé, agrippé à sa manette de jeux vidéos en pleine partie de _Halo_. Cependant, remarquant l'humaine, le benjamin au masque orange tourna vivement la tête vers elle en lui destinant un merveilleux sourire :

\- Ah bah ça y est t'es réveillée ! J'ai fait des pancakes si tu veux ! Sers-toi à la cuisine !

Au son de la voix enfantine et énergique de Michelangelo, Kessie se réveilla un peu plus et lui sourit maladroitement. Est-ce qu'il avait réalisé que Kessie n'avait pas dormi au salon cette nuit ? En tout cas, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Affamée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et croisa Leonardo, tenant sa tasse bleue d'où émanaient les senteurs herbacées de son thé matinal. Le leader la salua poliment avec un sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour Kessie.

\- Bonjour Léo...

\- Bien dormi ?

\- ...un peu bizarrement mais oui.

\- « Bizarrement » ? répéta l'aîné, intrigué.

Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le plat de pancakes et piochait celle au-dessus de la pile.

\- Eh bien, je...j'ai pas dormi au salon cette nuit, fit-elle en rougissant.

\- Ah...oui j'avais remarqué, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Kessie dévisagea son visage impassible avant de se masser la nuque, embarrassée.

\- ...tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, rit-il doucement face à son regard suspicieux. Je me suis couché deux minutes après t'avoir conseillé d'arrêter ton entraînement hier soir.

Pensivement, Kessie mordit consciencieusement dans sa pancake qu'elle mâcha longuement avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

\- Où est Donatello ?

\- Dans son labo. Il y a dormi cette nuit mais ce matin, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le quitter, ajouta t-il d'un ton amusé.

Fronçant les sourcils, guidée par sa curiosité, elle sortit aussitôt de la cuisine, déterminée à percer ce mystère.

* * *

Kessie toqua timidement à la porte du laboratoire. Depuis son bureau, tellement penché sur ses notes qu'il semblait affalé sur son bureau, un petit morceau de langue coincé entre ses dents (comme chaque fois qu'il se concentrait), Donatello ouvrit à peine la bouche pour répondre un bref :

\- Entrez.

La porte du labo grinça légèrement lorsque Kessie la poussa, entrant d'un pas appréhensif. Surprise de le voir déjà affairé à ses occupations scientifiques à une heure aussi matinale, elle écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant de lui à pas discrets.

\- ...Donnie ? Je...je ne te dérange pas ?

Au son de sa voix, Donnie stoppa aussitôt les mouvements de son stylo sur le papier et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire timide.

\- B-Bonjour Kessie. Non, tu ne me déranges jamais.

Fronçant un sourcil, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui d'un pas alors qu'il s'était déjà retourné vers ses notes.

\- Tu...tu as dormi ici ? demanda t-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais. J'étais concentré sur mon projet et je me suis endormi dessus...

Malgré son hochement de tête, Kessie ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue sceptique à ces mots. Sans passer par quatre chemins, elle détourna le regard en marmonnant, les joues rouges :

\- Je me demandais...est-ce qu'il s'est passé... quelque chose cette nuit ?

Cette fois, Donnie s'immobilisa pendant de longues secondes, lâcha son stylo et se retourna lentement vers elle, prenant un air intrigué sans arriver à retenir ses joues de brunir.

\- ...de quoi tu parles ?

\- ...Je... me suis réveillée dans ton lit ce matin, bredouilla Kessie en cachant sa gêne derrière une toux maladroite.

Donatello déglutit lourdement en sentant ses yeux noisettes le brûler d'un regard interrogateur. Les yeux baissés vers son écriture en pattes de mouches, il tente de réfléchir à une réponse éclair qu'il lance sur un ton feignant la nonchalance.

\- Oh...encore une blague de Mikey sûrement.

Kessie haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras, peu convaincue.

\- Michelangelo s'est endormi au moins une heure avant moi.

A ces mots incisifs, Donatello ne sut quoi répondre et ses joues se mirent à brunir à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses mains moites s'agrippèrent soudain à son bureau.

\- … je suis sûr que c'est un phénomène qui peut s'expliquer physiquement parlant.

\- Donnie.

\- Tu sais, les courants des égouts sont très forts en cette période de l'année, et un déplacement horizontal provoqué par les dérivations bipolaires auraient tout à fait pu...

\- Donnie, tu es un très_ très_ mauvais menteur.

\- Il y a sûrement une explication logique à tout cela, continua Donatello alors que ses joues vertes brunissaient de plus en plus violemment. Avec une probabilité de 71,55% qu'il s'agisse de...

Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait en voyant le regard que lui lançait Kessie, il baissa ses yeux verts ambrés en bafouillant confusément :

\- ...j-je...tu étais au dojo et...t-ton lit au salon n'était p-pas préparé alors j-je...je ne voulais p-pas... q-que tu attrapes froid...je suis d-désolé, je n'ai p-pas réfléchi, j-je...

Kessie roula des yeux en le voyant déblatérer son flot d'excuses et, sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue écailleuse pour y donner un doux baiser.  
Ce geste eut le pouvoir de couper net Donatello aussi bien dans le cours de ses paroles que de ses pensées. Les yeux écarquillés à la douceur de ce contact humain sur sa peau reptilienne, il n'osa plus bouger ou desserrer les lèvres alors qu'elle lui chuchota dans un souffle reconnaissant :

\- Merci...

Les joues noires comme jamais, tremblant, Donatello cligna des yeux, incapable de penser, mais lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se retourner pour lui répondre, elle avait déjà quitté le laboratoire.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent assez étrangement : les cinq justiciers organisèrent régulièrement des rondes de nuit, chassant le crime tout en cherchant la piste des Dragons Pourpres et il n'était pas rare que Kessie et Raphael poursuivent ces rondes de nuit seules. Avide de retrouver la piste des deux mutants-tueurs, Kessie n'hésitait plus à remettre son masque de hockey et à s'élancer avec Raphael à la recherche des moindres pistes.

Cependant, rapidement, quelque chose d'autre tourmenta Kessie...encore plus que son obsession de retrouver les assassins de son père. Et elle en était la première surprise.

Au fil de ces mêmes jours, Kessie remarqua que Donatello avait pris ses distances avec elle. Lors de leurs missions de repérage, il ne faisait presque pas attention à elle et semblait éviter soigneusement son regard voire même sa présence. Au repaire, il ne pouvait rester plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce qu'elle sans jamais la regarder. Et lorsqu'il sortait de son entraînement quotidien, il fonçait presque vers son labo à grands pas sans lui adresser la parole. Ce comportement incompréhensible énervait énormément la jeune fille autant qu'il la perturbait et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur alors que son pinceau imbibé de peinture remplissait les contours d'un portrait des quatre justiciers avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis un bon moment maintenant. Michelangelo, assis à côté d'elle, lisait un comic après avoir essayé quatre fois de regarder ce que fabriquait l'humaine derrière son carnet à dessins, sans succès. Au bout d'un moment, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, affichant une moue songeuse puis, se tournant vers l'humaine :

\- Dis Kessie...t'es une fille.

Ainsi interpellée, Kessie tourna lentement la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire ironique à cette remarque presque hésitante.

\- Bravo Mikey. Tu le remarques que maintenant ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas gentil ! rit nerveusement Michelangelo avant de se triturer les doigts, les yeux bas. En fait, je...Je voulais te demander un truc...tu te moques pas de moi hein ?

Devant son air inhabituellement sérieux, Kessie comprit que cette question lui tenait à coeur aussi elle lâcha son carnet à dessins qu'elle referma et posa à côté d'elle avant de regarder le mutant avec attention.

\- Promis.

Michelangelo osa lever les yeux vers ell et il rit maladroitement en se massant la nuque, les joues rougissant en bredouillant, très gêné :

\- Tu...vu que t'es une fille...et une humaine...j'me demandais... comment est-ce que les humains s'y prennent avec les filles... tu sais...quand on est... quand on aime bien quelqu'un et que...

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Michelangelo se recroquevilla presque sur lui-même en observant Kessie d'un oeil craintif. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi peu sûr de lui. Cependant, le visage dépourvu de moquerie, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir, elle afficha un petit sourire attendri.

\- ...désolé, j'suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est histoire de coeurs..., rit-elle piteusement avant de le regarder. C'est à propos d'April, c'est ça..? demanda t-elle doucement.

\- ...comment tu l'sais ? s'exclama Michelangelo en écarquillant les yeux.

\- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais quand elle est venue au repaire, répondit Kessie avec un haussement d'épaules évident et un sourire malin.

Les joues de Michelangelo brunirent derrière ses tâches de rousseurs et il n'osa pas lever ses yeux turquoise vers l'humaine, se contentant d'un rire d'auto-dérision.

\- Ah...Tu...t'as du me trouver stupide...enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment une chance avec elle...après tout, je suis qu'un sale mutant vert et moche...

Le coeur serré à ces mots, Kessie se rapprocha instinctivement de lui avec un regard triste, comprenant soudain ce qui le tracassait réellement.

\- Mikey...

\- Je sais que c'est parce que je suis...ce que je suis...mais si je pouvais changer ce que je suis pour elle, je le ferai sans hésiter, bredouilla maladroitement Michelangelo, le visage empreint de mélancolie.

Kessie fronça pleinement les sourcils à ces mots et secoua la tête clairement désapprobatrice.

\- Personne ne devrait changer ce qu'il est pour qui que ce soit, peu importe les raisons, Mikey.

Ces mots interloquèrent Michelangelo si bien qu'il releva la tête en fixant Kessie avec un regard interrogateur. Cette dernière se rapprocha assez de lui pour poser sa main couverte d'une mitaine noire sur son épaule musclée et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- ...Tu sais, ce que tu es, ça se résume pas à ton apparence de tortue mutante...c'est ce que tu es dans ton coeur qui compte vraiment...un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ça changera rien à ce que tu vaux...ok mon pote?

Michelangelo cligna longtemps des yeux. Tout d'abord parce qu'il réalisa à quel point Kessie s'était adoucie depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux. Ensuite parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui dirait de telles paroles...à lui...un jour... Perturbé mais extrêmement touché, il adressa à la justicière un sourire rayonnant et débordant d'espoir.

\- C'est...c'est super sympa, Kessie.

Kessie s'apprêta à lui donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour lui interdire de dire plus de bêtises quand soudain son T-Phone vibra dans la poche de son jean déchiré. Intriguée, elle l'extirpa et haussa un sourcil en voyant le nom de la célèbre journaliste April O' Neil s'afficher sur son écran. Elle décrocha à contrecoeur avant de lancer d'une voix amère :

\- Hey madame-la-journaliste-parfaite.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes d'une froideur inconfortable.

_\- ...Salut Kessie, c'est moi.  
_  
Kessie grimaça légèrement à la voix de la journaliste. Extrêmement rancunière et n'ayant pas oublié la conversation avec Léo qu'elle avait surprise, elle lança avec un sarcasme mordant :

\- Tiens, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je croyais que j'étais...comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui : « complètement folle ». Fais attention, c'est peut-être contagieux.

Elle entendit April soupirer lourdement de l'autre côté du combiné.

_\- ...écoute Kessie, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée...et je le répète : je suis désolée. J'aurais pas du dire ça.  
_  
Plissant les yeux, Kessie croisa les jambes sur la table, choisissant de garder le silence.

_\- ...Je suis sincère. En fait, je voulais te proposer qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble...  
_  
\- Une sortie ? fit Kessie en haussant un sourcil, très surprise.

_\- Oui...comme tu passes tes journées enfermées dans les égouts j'me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être du bien...ne serait-ce que pour prendre un peu l'air et le soleil._

Kessie resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ces mots: il est vrai que depuis qu'elle vivait avec les justiciers, elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de profiter du jour. Elle ne sortait que la nuit avec les justiciers. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Raphael pour l'aider à braver les règles et l'entraîner avec lui dans ses escapades nocturnes, elle ne sortirait pas autant qu'elle le désirait. Aussi, s'avouant être tentée par la proposition, elle murmura presque :

\- Où ça ?

\- _Eh bien...(elle rit nerveusement) J'avais pensé t'amener faire du shopping dans un premier temps et puis peut-être se faire un cinéma avant d'aller manger quelque part...mais après on peut faire autre chose c'est juste histoire de..passer une après-midi entre filles, tu vois ?_

Kessie grimaça dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, après un temps de réflexion, elle finit par lâcher, osant même un petit sourire :

\- ...Je suis toujours partante pour de nouvelles aventures.

Après s'être accordée avec April sur une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous ainsi que d'avoir promis dix mille fois à Michelangelo qu'elle ne parlerait pas avec elle de leur conversation, elle décrocha son T-Phone et se dirigea vers le dojo où méditait Leonardo pour le prévenir de son absence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec April ? demanda l'aîné d'une voix curieuse.

\- Oh, du shopping, se balader...des trucs que font les filles apparemment, fit Kessie en roulant des yeux avec un soupir.

Leonardo s'amusa de son attitude nonchalante et blasée mais fronça rapidement les sourcils derrière son masque bleu en lui destinant un regard des plus sérieux.

\- Sois de retour avant minuit.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Cendrillon ?

\- Je dis seulement que les rues ne sont pas encore sûres et je ne voudrais pas que tu croises des Dragons Pourpres.

Roulant des yeux, Kessie hocha faiblement la tête. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, elle se dirigea finalement à pas discrets vers la porte du laboratoire de Donnie qui restait obstinément fermé depuis ce matin. Soupirant de tristesse, Kessie leva une main pour toquer et appeler d'une petite voix :

\- ...Donnie ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle soupira profondément avant de murmurer contre le métal de la porte :

\- ...je sors cet après-midi avec April. Je ne serais pas là avant ce soir alors...bonne soirée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, le coeur rageant d'incompréhension face à cette ignorance injustifiée, elle tourna les talons et tâcha de souhaiter également une bonne soirée à Michelangelo, puis à Leonardo et enfin à Raphael qu'elle croisa devant l'entrée du repaire.

\- Amuse-toi bien Cendrillon, lui lança Raphael avec un sourire sarcastique en croisant ses énormes muscles.

\- La ferme, marmonna t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'apprêta à le contourner pour pouvoir sortir du repaire mais sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du levier de la porte. Avant que Raphael n'eut le temps de revenir au salon, elle bredouilla :

\- ...Raph ?

Interpellé, Raphael haussa un sourcil vers Kessie et, resserrant ses bras, il ne lui répondit que par un grognement attentif :

\- Hm ?

Lentement, l'humaine se retourna vers le mutant au masque rouge et, d'une voix perplexe qui trahissait le ton d'une certaine confidence :

\- ...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Donnie ?

Fronçant pleinement les sourcils, Raphael détourna le regard et lui rétorqua (bien trop vite à son goût) :

\- J'en sais rien.

Peu convaincue, Kessie intensifia son regard sur lui.

\- Si, tu l'sais...

\- C'est pas à moi de te l'dire, lâcha sèchement Raphael, le visage dépourvu de toute expression.

\- ...comment ça ? fit Kessie en écarquillant les yeux.

Finalement, il soupira profondément.

\- Tu sais...j'aimerais pas être dans la tête de Don. C'est que des nombres, des séries, des théorèmes...et dès qu'il en sort, il est complètement paumé. Tu comprends ?

Kessie fronça pleinement les sourcils, réfléchissant à ces mots...jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que Donatello avait cessé de lui parler depuis ce fameux matin où elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Songeant qu'elle l'avait sans doute mis mal à l'aise et qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce geste de sa part, elle grimaça légèrement en fixant Raphael.

\- ...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça ?

\- Rah mais non.

\- Pf te fatigues pas, j'ai compris.

Agacée, Kessie ouvrit la porte du repaire et lâcha dans un souffle empreint de tristesse.

\- D'façon je fais toujours tout mal.

Raphael écarquilla les yeux à ces mots mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser (à croire qu'après tant de jours passés avec eux elle avait acquis désormais leur furtivité de ninja), elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans les galeries sombres des égouts à la recherche de la première échelle qui la conduirait à la surface, en se traitant dix mille fois d'idiote.

_Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans ta tête, Kessie ?_ songea t-elle tristement en lançant un dernier regard vers l'obscurité des égouts.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi que les tortues se retrouvèrent le soir entre frères uniquement pour la première fois depuis la colocation de Kessie. Les cartons de pizza trônaient sur la table cartonnée du salon et, après une autre dure journée d'entraînement, ni Leonardo, ni Raphael ni Michelangelo ne se firent prier pour prendre leur part sous l'oeil bienveillant et attendri de Splinter. Cependant, Raphael, pensif, était renfrogné assis au bout du canapé et jetait des coups d'oeil à la place vide à côté de lui qui le dérangeait et l'énervait sans qu'il réussisse à déterminer pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raphael ? demanda Leonardo en notant le visage sombre de son frère.

\- ...J'en sais rien, marmonna t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose...

\- Des pepperroni, lança Michelangelo. Y'en a moins que d'habitude. J'le savais, j'ai eu un doute en ouvrant la boîte. ...Roh, j'aurais du rattraper le livreur.

Pour toute réponse, Raphael lui destina une bonne claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Il manque Donatello, surtout, dit calmement Splinter en fronçant les sourcils en direction du benjamin.

\- ...ah...ouais, aussi, rit maladroitement Mikey en se massant l'arrière du crâne avant de jeter un regard noir au cadet.

\- Je l'ai appelé au moins quatre fois pour lui dire de venir manger, mais il ne m'a même pas ouvert la porte, dit Leonardo en baissant les yeux non sans un léger froncement de sourcils soucieux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait encore du travail à faire...mais il a passé littéralement toute la journée au décryptage des signaux suspects qui nous permettraient de retrouver les Dragons Pourpres.

_\- Uh-huh, ça m'étonnerait, _chantonna la voix du benjamin sur un ton désapprobateur.

Surpris, Leonardo et Raphael se tournèrent vers Michelangelo.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas trop : ...depuis quand les décryptages de signaux font pleurer ?

Léo ne put retenir un sursaut et écarquilla pleinement ses yeux myosotis.

\- ...Quoi ? balbutia t-il, inquiet.

\- ...Je l'ai entendu quand je suis passé près de sa porte, bredouilla le benjamin en baissant tristement la tête.

\- Attends. T'es en train de dire qu'il chiale ? Don chiale dans son labo ? maugréa Raphael d'une voix explicitement consternée, les sourcils froncés.

Soudain, Raphael se leva du canapé et se dirigea hors du salon à grands pas d'une marche déterminée.

\- Raph ! Laisse-le tranquille ! ordonna Léo avec autorité.

\- Si j'veux ! répondit seulement le cadet de sa voix grave et éraillée.

Léo leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération puis, une fois Raphael sorti, il baissa les yeux au sol, songeur. Après quelques secondes lui et Mikey s'échangèrent un même regard pensif et étrangement entendu.

* * *

Lorsque Raphael pénétra dans le labo de Donatello en ouvrant la porte à la volée, ce dernier ne nota pourtant pas sa présence, assis à son bureau comme d'habitude, casque audio vissé fermement sur les oreilles. Le coude planté sur la surface boisée de son bureau, sa joue écailleuse enfouie dans le creux de sa main, il faisait tourner tristement un boulon pourtant déjà bien resserré sur une machine qui prenait presque toute la place sur son bureau, l'oeil vert débordant de mélancolie.  
Voir son petit frère ainsi soupirer et se laisser emporter par cette tristesse fit froncer les sourcils à Raphael et lui serra le coeur. Aussi, il ferma la porte derrière lui sans chercher à cacher sa présence et s'avança vers Donatello qui sursauta et se retourna dans un spasme violent, comme s'il venait de se prendre le jus. La bouche déformée, les sourcils pleinement froncés, il balbutia d'une voix aigue et contrariée :

\- Raph ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous dise de ne pas venir dans mon labo, surtout lorsque je suis occup... !

\- Ça va durer combien de temps encore, ton petit cirque ? bougonna Raphael en le coupant sec, ignorant royalement la colère de son petit frère.

Donatello, les joues brunies, resta bouche bée face au mutant au masque rouge. Puis, perturbé, il se retourna vers son bureau sans répondre, confus.

\- Ramène ta carapace. La pizza est encore chaude.

\- Je...j'ai encore du boulot, et en plus je n'ai pas très faim Raph, bredouilla maladroitement Donnie. Je viendrai tout à l'heure...peut-être...

A ces mots, Raphael fronça encore plus les sourcils. Même s'il arrivait à Donnie de sauter des repas pour se consacrer à ses projets, il ne disait jamais non à une part de pizza. Finalement, peu patient et agacé par cette réponse, il haussa les épaules dans un lourd grognement mécontent et tourna les talons pour sortir du labo.

\- ...Raphael ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Surpris d'être interpellé de la sorte, Raphael se retourna vers son frère et croisa ses énormes bras musclés en le fixant intensément, restant silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

\- Grouille.

Rougissant comme jamais, Donatello demanda, triturant ses doigts sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

\- ...T-tu...est-ce que tu es...tu es p-proche... de Kessie ?

\- ...Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, réponds à ma question...

\- …...Ça va, ouais.

A ces mots, Donatello esquissa une grimace presque imperceptible qui n'échappa pourtant pas au regard perçant de Raphael.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? grogna le mutant au masque rouge.

\- Oh non non pas du tout ! Mais je voulais juste savoir...tu sais... si elle va bien...

A ces mots, Raphael haussa un sourcil derrière son masque rouge émietté et troué.

\- Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas toi-même ?

Donatello baissa automatiquement les yeux en regardant ses pieds à deux orteils maladroitement chaussés, chuchotant un inaudible « ...j'ose pas ». Face à cette attitude, son grand frère secoua lentement la tête, le visage renfrogné et peint par une complète incrédulité.

\- J'y crois pas...alors c'est vrai...tu l'aimes ?

\- Non ! protesta aussitôt Donatello d'une voix frêle et paniquée en relevant la tête dans un spasme, les joues noircies par sa gêne. Enfin je veux dire...je l'aime bien...Comme nous tous...tu sais, même Léo a l'air de mieux l'apprécier maintenant et...

\- Fais pas le con, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il y eut un long silence embarrassant. Puis Donatello baissa à nouveau les yeux, sans oser ouvrir la bouche.  
En vérité, il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi avant. Il n'aurait jamais même pu juste imaginer qu'il se sentirait ainsi un jour...Le seul amour qu'il avait ressenti au cours de sa vie était celui pour ses frères et son père. Aussi, ce qu'il ressentait pour Kessie le perturbait profondément.

\- Non...je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles..., bredouilla t-il, les yeux bas.

Cette fois, Raphael avança de deux pas vers lui. D'une voix sèche, sans faire de détour :

\- T'as un faible pour elle...c'est ça ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les lèvres de Donatello tremblèrent frénétiquement, ne sachant que répondre. Face à cet air irrévocable que prenait Raphael, il avait le désagréable sentiment d'être pris au piège.

\- J-je...je sais pas ce que j'ai...ce q-que je sais, c'est que...Elle a quelque chose que...je ne comprends pas...

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il massa généreusement ses tempes dans un soupir perplexe.

\- ...elle est encore plus infernale à comprendre que ce mutagène, ajouta t-il avec un faible sourire empreint de confusion et de tristesse. Elle est tellement différente...tellement différente de ce que nous racontait Splinter sur les humains...J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens et faire des recherches, je n'arrive pas à la comprendre...ce qui fait qu'elle est...comme ça...

\- Les gens sont pas des équations, Donnie, grogna Raphael avec agacement. Tu pouras faire tous les calculs que tu veux, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir.

Donatello soupira de nouveau, plus longuement à cette évidence.

\- ...Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive, Raph...Pourtant il y a forcément une explication logique qui expliquerait mon état...

\- Arrête de chercher midi à quatorze heures, Don. T'es amoureux.

Ces trois mots firent écarquiller les yeux au génie de la famille qui déglutit lourdement en observant attentivement son grand frère.

\- ...tu...tu crois ?

Raphael haussa un sourcil.

\- …...t'es débile ou quoi ?

A ces mots, Donnie sourit faiblement, laissant échapper un petit rire maladroit, pour ensuite enfouir son visage entre ses grandes mains, complètement désespéré.

\- C'est une catastrophe..

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? grimaça Raphael à cette réaction bien trop mélodramatique à son goût.

\- Parce que ça ne mènera à rien !

Donnie avait haussé le ton sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Excuse-moi Raphael, marmonna t-il sincèrement en détournant ses yeux empreints de tristesse, mais il faut rester...réaliste...Ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas...normal... c'est absurde...Je ne devrais pas, Raphael...

Malgré son apparente indifférence, Raphael restait très attentif aux confessions de son petit frère qui n'osait même plus le regarder.

\- ...c'est tellement bizarre...c'est absurde...on est pas de la même espèce..je suis...une tortue...un mutant...un m-monstre...et elle...tu sais, elle est humaine et moi je suis...je suis...

Il soupira longuement, n'arrivant pas à trouver de qualificatif assez dépréciatif pour se désigner et poursuivit donc d'une voix terne :

\- ...parfaitement conscient que mes chances sont de 0...je veux dire regarde-moi. Je suis quoi pour elle ?

A ces mots, Raphael haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais, j'crois pas qu'elle nous voit comme ça.

\- ..T-tu crois ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Raphael en regardant ailleurs. Elle est...différente...et elle ne nous voit pas comme des monstres...et si moi elle me considère pas comme un monstre, j'vois pas pourquoi toi oui.

Donatello se sentit étrangement réconforté par ces paroles. Pourtant, ce réconfort fut de courte durée alors qu'il poussa un autre soupir triste.

\- ...même en admettant que je ne sois pas... « un monstre » à ces yeux...cela ne changerait rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi...un non-humain...ce serait de la bestialité...et si elle venait à l'apprendre et que ça la terrifiait ? Ou la dégoutait ? Si elle me rejette, je ne serais plus capable de la regarder dans les yeux...

\- En même temps, tu ne vas pas rester cloîtré dans ton labo à te prendre la tête, si ?

A ces paroles, Donatello ne répondit rien : il ne fit qu'écarquiller ses yeux embués, ne rejetant pas cette possibilité. Puis, dans un élan traduisant sa perdition et empreint de honte, il plongea de nouveau son visage dans ses mains, tentant de trouver une solution à son problème, ne sachant que faire.  
Voir Donnie ainsi perdu rendait Raphael perplexe : il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son petit frère aussi dépourvu de ses moyens. Aussi, il le regarda avec tristesse ainsi affalé sur son bureau, tremblant comme une feuille morte. Alors que Donatello étranglait un sanglot dans sa gorge, les lèvres serrées et tremblantes, Raphael n'hésita plus et s'avança jusqu'à poser sa main rugueuse et drapée de bandages sur la carapace lisse et osseuse de son petit frère. Ce dernier sursauta et releva la tête de ses mains, stupéfait par cette note d'attention du cadet, d'ordinaire si réticent au contact physique. Les joues brunes, Raphael masqua sa gêne en toussant dans sa main alors que sa main frotta maladroitement quoique tendrement la carapace de Donatello.  
Ce dernier ferma ses yeux rougis dans un soupir à ce toucher rassurant avant de les lever vers son grand frère. Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit débordant d'auto-dérision.

\- ...J-Je suis ridicule, pas vrai ?

\- Mais non.

\- Si... Je suis ridicule, je le sais...

\- En tout cas, c'est pas avec ce genre de chichis que tu vas aller loin. J'ai horreur de ça et elle aussi, ça j'peux te le garantir. Et puis arrête de te cloîtrer et de l'éviter. Elle commence à me poser des questions sur toi.

Donatello écarquilla les yeux comme des billes derrière ses lunettes.

\- ...C'est vrai ? Je...Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le remarquerait.

\- Tu sais, Kessie...elle est plus sensible qu'elle le laisse paraître.

\- Comment ça ? demanda doucement Donatello.

\- Bah...elle a beau jouer les dures...ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de sa figure qu'elle a un coeur en marshmallow.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à ces mots.

\- ...comme toi, Raph.

Son cadet souffla, se contentant de lever les yeux en grommelant "...Ferme-la..." Donatello laissa échapper un petit rire amusé mais rapidement, il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ces paroles : Raphael avait raison. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas comme des nombres ou des données...ce n'est pas concret et ça ne peut se calculer. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution...

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais Raph ? Est-ce que je suis censé...lui en parler ?

\- ...tu me demandes à moi des conseils ?

\- Tu es celui qui la connaît le mieux, soupira Donatello en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et..tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider...

\- C'est pas à moi de t'dire c'que tu dois faire : je m'appelle pas Leonardo, bougonna Raphael avec un rire noir. Mais j'peux lui demander si tu veux, si c'est son genre, les intellos coincés.

Soudain paniqué, les yeux de Donatello se dilatèrent derrière ses lunettes vitreuses et sa voix trembla :

\- ...si tu fais ça...

Amusé, Raphael attendit patiemment la fin de sa phrase, voyant son petit frère peiner à trouver ces mots.

\- Si...si tu fais ça... eh bien ce ne serait pas très gentil.

Raphael se retint tout juste d'éclater de rire à l'air piteux de son frère au masque violet et il se contenta d'appuyer amicalement son poing sur son épaule en lâchant de sa voix grave :

\- T'inquiète frérot, j'dirai rien. C'pas à moi d'lui dire. (puis, fronçant les sourcils, d'une voix sérieuse) Tout c'que j'peux t'conseiller, c'est... juste...arrête de t'poser des questions...reste toi-même.

Très pensif quant à ces mots en apparence simple, Donatello ne répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard des questions qu'il se posait...  
Comme s'il voyait les questions défiler dans le regard de son petit frère et torturer son esprit, Raphael tira presque sur le dossier de son siège en skateboards pour l'inciter à bouger, grognant sans ménagement :

\- Maintenant bouge de là ou j'demande à Splinter de te sortir lui-même de ta caverne.

Grimaçant largement, une moue boudeuse se colla ensuite rapidement à son visage alors qu'il se leva à contrecoeur de son fauteuil avant de suivre Raphael, le regard toujours bas. _L'amour, ça se joue pas dans la tête, mais dans le coeur_, lui avait dit Michelangelo. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pitoyablement, songeant qu'il était sûrement intelligent pour certaines choses mais que d'autres lui passaient complètement à côté.

* * *

_And voilà...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose et qu'il y avait pas mal de dialogues..._  
_Je ne promets pas d'avoir un rythme aussi soutenu que j'ai pu avoir avant, surtout parce que d'ici juillet, je vais reprendre mon job d'été. Cela dit, je travaille toujours aussi dur sur cette fic et je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle vous plaise jusqu'au bout._  
_Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, sachez que c'est ma seule récompense pour écrire cette fic et le seul moyen pour moi de déterminer ce que vaut mon travail._  
_Sur ce, j'espère à bientôt !_


	19. Chapitre 18 : Me About You

_Hey !  
Je vous annonce officiellement mon retour : et oui, ces 2 mois de vacances étaient longs mais nécessaires. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et il fallait que je prépare ma rentrée et plein d'autres trucs...  
J'ai sûrement perdu plein de lecteurs en cours de route et j'en suis vraiment désolée si c'est le cas...quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 18 que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire mais qui j'espère vous plaira tout de même.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

****CHAPITRE 18 : ME ABOUT YOU****

* * *

Loin des tuyauteries rouillées et du repaire des quatre héros reptiliens, plus haut vers la surface où les immeubles peuvent toucher le ciel encré de son habituelle noirceur nocturne, deux jeunes femmes riaient en sortant d'un restaurant dans un quartier populaire mais plutôt tranquillement animé de New-York.  
Kessie ne put retenir un sourire : après plusieurs semaines passées dans les égouts avec pour compagnie quatre tortues ninjas et un rat mutant, interagir avec une présence humaine avait quelque chose de troublant et d'en même temps quelque peu réconfortant, elle qui se cachait toujours derrière son masque de hockey. A sa grande surprise, la soirée était plutôt agréable et April l'avait aidée à faire le vide sur ses problèmes, lui permettant d'oublier pendant quelques minutes le poids de la menace des Dragons Pourpres et des deux mutants dans son esprit pour parler des futilités de la vie, tout cela à la lumière tamisée et apaisante d'un restaurant à sushis.

\- J'me disais que ça te changerait des pizzas, lui avait dit April avec un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil entendu.

Ainsi, les deux femmes parcoururent les rues de New-York, sans véritablement faire attention à ce qui les entourait. April, très intéressée de connaître la jeune femme qui se cache sous le masque de ce « fanatique de l'auto-défense » et ravie de la voir s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle, lui demanda en remettant une de ses mèches brunes derrière l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être la seule fille du groupe ?

\- Non, du tout, répondit simplement Kessie d'une voix sincère en regardant les rues autour d'elle, savourant chaque brin de vent qui effleurait ses joues. Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude depuis le lycée : j'étais aussi la seule fille de mon équipe de hockey et j'ai appris à m'imposer. Mais avec eux, il n'y a pas besoin. Ils sont vraiment adorables.

April sourit à cette sincérité et ajouta à moitié-sérieusement, dans un petit rire :

\- ...pas trop collants ?

A ces mots, Kessie haussa un sourcil vers April.

\- ...Non. Pourquoi ?... tu as eu des problèmes avec eux, toi ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant la journaliste du coin de l'oeil.

\- Non, pas du tout. Disons simplement que l'un d'eux était seulement...assez expressif quand à ses sentiments. Mais il plaisantait, c'était mignon.

A ces mots, Kessie stoppa sa marche, les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme très pensive à ces mots. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle faisait référence aux avances de Michelangelo...Aussitôt, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Michelangelo qui s'était livré à elle sur ses sentiments amoureux...pour une humaine...  
Remarquant l'immobilité de Kessie, April tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en fronçant un sourcil, quelque peu déstabilisée.

\- ...Quoi?

\- ...et s'il ne plaisantait pas..., bredouilla Kessie en levant ses yeux noisettes vers la journaliste. ...ça te dérangerait tant que ça ?

Interloquée par ces mots et ce sous-entendu, April fronça un sourcil vers Kessie, répliquant aussitôt, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que personne ne les écoutait :

\- ...Ce sont des tortues.

\- Et... ? fit Kessie en croisant les bras, les yeux plissés.

\- ...et des mutants...

\- Et ?

\- ...et des ninjas...

\- Et ?

Perturbée, April secoua la tête en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes

\- Et alors c'est complètement insensé. Ce serait quoi ? De la « zoophilie » ? (Elle grimaça en reprenant sa marche, secouant doucement la tête)... ce serait malsain.

\- Tu parles d'eux comme d'animaux, lui fit remarquer Kessie en fronçant pleinement les sourcils.

\- C'est ce qu'ils sont, je te signale, lâcha April en se retournant vers Kessie presque sèchement. Des animaux.

A cette évidence, Kessie rougit légèrement, se sentant presque stupide. Les lèvres pincées, April détourna les yeux en continuant :

\- Et quand j'étais petite, c'était même mes tortues de compagnie... ça me fait déjà drôle de les voir comme ça...mais alors imaginer une relation...Faut être barge. Tu réagirais comment toi si ton chien que tu as eu pendant toute ton enfance devenait un mutant et te faisait des avances ?

Kessie ne fit que pouffer de rire à cette situation qu'elle trouve cocasse, glissant en toute simplicité avec un oeil malin :

\- ...ça dépend de la race du chien.

April cligna des yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette réponse. Kessie ne put retenir un sourire avant d'abaisser les yeux, songeuse.

\- Tu sais...Je les vois plus comme des humains que comme des animaux, avoua t-elle à mi-mots sur le ton de la confession. T'as raison...j'dois vraiment être barge...

Interloquée par ces mots, April tourna les yeux vers Kessie alors que toutes deux avancèrent dans une ruelle sombre un peu plus éloignée du vacarme du centre-ville et des lumières des animations. Voir la justicière sans son masque lui permettait de voir un autre visage d'elle...un visage qu'elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné...  
Après de longues minutes de silence, sans quitter Kessie des yeux, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres:

\- ...Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- ...ça te dérangerait...si l'un d'eux tombait amoureux de toi ?

\- Je t'en prie, rétorqua aussitôt Kessie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Néanmoins, Avril analysa le visage de la jeune femme comme si elle l'examinait aux rayons X. Elle connaissait ce regard...cette attitude...Aussi elle s'arrêta en secouant doucement la tête, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Quoi ? fit Kessie en faisant volte-face vers elle, une expression quelque peu effrayée sur le visage.

En effet, le sourire sur le visage d'April la terrifiait...c'était un sourire bien trop éloquent à son goût...Mais plus que son sourire, ce furent les mots qui évadèrent ces lèvres qui la glacèrent sur place:

\- ...tu craques pour l'un d'eux, c'est ça... ?

Terriblement gênée, Kessie rougit à toute vitesse et fronça les sourcils en détournant le regard.

\- Dis pas de conneries, marmonna t-elle, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il était plus facile de mentir quand on portait un masque. Très mal à l'aise sous le regard victorieux de la journaliste, Kessie tourna aussitôt les talons en s'accroupissant vers la plaque d'égout par laquelle elle était remontée à la surface.

\- Je suis juste une jeune femme à moitié cinglée qui essaie de se battre contre des psychopathes dégénérés, j'te rappelle, rit-elle à moitié en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel pestilentiel, l'ombre de la plaque au-dessus d'elle recouvrant un triste sourire. J'vois vraiment pas qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi...

Le coeur d'April se serra à ses mots mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le passage entre son monde et celui de Kessie avait déjà été scellé par cette plaque lourde et métallique.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, quatre des cinq justiciers souterrains se retrouvèrent autour d'une pizza, trônant presque religieusement au milieu de la table.  
Kessie observa attentivement les visages de Raphael, Leonardo et Michelangelo avant de poser son regard sur la chaise de Donatello qui demeurait vide depuis bien longtemps...Le coeur serré, la jeune justicière soupira, vêtue d'un large pull de hockey vert menthe dont elle avait remonté les manches, dévoilant ses bras frêles et musclés à la fois, couverts de bleus, d'égratignures et de bandages suite aux entraînements intensifs et aux sorties secrètes qu'elle exécutait avec Raphael. Sans cesser de fixer la place vide entre elle et Leonardo, elle grommela d'un ton sarcastique, l'air sombre.

\- Il est encore vivant, au moins...?

Dans un premier temps, Leonardo leva ses yeux vers elle sans dire un mot: il aurait presque souri à cette touche d'ironie s'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé ces derniers temps. Puis il soupira, les yeux bas dans l'ombre de son masque bleu.

\- Il travaille dans son labo. Il dit qu'il est à deux doigts de trouver l'emplacement du quartier général des Dragons Pourpres...

A ces mots, le coeur de Kessie se resserra doucement alors qu'elle abaissa ses yeux pensifs vers ses baskets usées. Etait-ce la vérité ou simplement une couverture pour cacher la véritable raison de son isolement? Une vague de colère fourmilla jusqu'au bout de ses doigts alors qu'elle se leva brusquement, poussant sa chaise en arrière dans un bruit qui fit sursauter les trois tortues mutantes. Les yeux plissés, l'humaine se saisit d'une assiette sur laquelle elle disposa cinq parts de pizza encore chaude avant de la saisir brutalement, lâchant seulement:

\- Je vais lui en amener un peu,.

Puis, sans demander son reste, les doigts resserrés sur l'assiette, elle entama un pas déterminé en direction du laboratoire de Donnie, fermement décidée à percer le mystère de son comportement.

* * *

La poignée de la porte métallique se plaignit légèrement lorsque Kessie l'abaissa. Lorsque la porte fut assez entrebaillée pour s'y faufiler, la jeune femme entra furtivement dans le laboratoire. Son regard perçant tomba presque directement sur Donnie pianotait sur son ordinateur, dos à elle. A cette vision, son coeur manqua plusieurs battements.

Elle tenta de rester discrète mais elle eut à peine esquissé deux pas dans son antre que le mutant s'arrêta soudain de pianoter sur son ordinateur et releva la tête : faute de l'avoir vue, il l'avait cette fois-ci bien entendue. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas, restant statique pendant quelques secondes avant que ses doigts ne martèlent à nouveau les touches de son clavier usé, baissant de nouveau les yeux comme si de rien n'était.  
La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette attitude. Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, elle attendit quelques secondes puis s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge avant de bredouiller de sa voix cassée :

\- Salut...Je...J't'ai apporté de la pizza... au cas où t'aurais faim.

Cependant, Donatello refusait toujours de se retourner, semblant ignorer complètement sa présence. Impuissante et incompréhensive, Kessie fixa la carapace qu'il lui exposait, ses yeux noisettes brûlants de larmes, la gorge serrée. D'un geste à la fois énervé et triste, Kessie s'avança vers lui à pas lourds et posa l'assiette sur son bureau plus bruyamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- ...Si tu ne veux plus ouvrir la bouche pour me parler, au moins essaye de l'ouvrir pour manger, lui lança t-elle sèchement d'une voix sombre et ironique.

Ainsi, les yeux embués, les muscles crispés par sa mélancolie colérique, elle tourna les talons pour quitter le labo, se promettant intérieurement de ne plus jamais faire un seul pas vers lui.

\- Attends...

Ce simple mot stoppa net Kessie dans le fil de ses pensées et de ses pas. Lentement, elle tourna les yeux vers Donatello, les lèvres tremblantes, incrédule. Ce dernier la regardait enfin de ses grands yeux verts ambrés ternis par la tristesse derrière ses lunettes rafistolées. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé qu'elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir le timbre de sa voix. Et cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé...pourtant, elle n'avait jamais oublié la couleur de ses yeux verts ambrés, ainsi que chaque nuance qui se métamorphosait selon la lumière...

Après un long silence pendant lequel les deux justiciers ne purent que se regarder dans les yeux, Donatello déglutit bruyamment. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il la regarda, si intensément qu'il en parut presque intimidant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard. Il voyait clairement les larmes briller dans les yeux de l'humaine, tout comme il avait entendu l'ombre d'un sanglot percer sa voix quelques secondes plus tôt. Et cela il ne pouvait le supporter. Incapable de réfléchir logiquement, une seule pensée hantait son cerveau : « tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de la faire souffrir. Dis-lui. C'est le moment. »  
Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent fébrilement le poignet de Kessie qui le regardait dans les yeux, extrêmement attentive, alors qu'il se mordait méchamment la lèvre inférieure, menaçant presque de se fendre en deux sous la tension qu'elle subissait.

\- Je...il faut que je te dise...quelque chose.

Kessie le regarda, intriguée, parcourue d'un frisson alors que ses trois grands doigts écailleux s'enroulaient autour de son poignet.

\- ...Je t'écoute...

Aussitôt, Donatello abaissa les yeux puis humidifia ses lèvres, le regard perdu au sol, sans lâcher son poignet qu'il tenait à la fois fermement et doucement.. Ne sachant pas du tout par où commencer, il bafouilla maladroitement d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Tu...tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous tous ?

A ces mots, Kessie cligna des yeux, véritablement stupéfaite.

\- ...Euh...oui..., répondit-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Elle sentit sa prise se resserrer autour de son poignet.

\- Et...tu...tu sais que jamais je ne t'ai voulu de mal ? ...Que jamais je ne te ferai de mal ?

Malgré elle, Kessie trembla sous ces mots.

\- ...Tu me fais peur, Donnie, bredouilla t-elle confusément, les yeux plissés.

\- Non ! N'aies pas peur ! Je...argh, ne t'inquiète pas...je ne sais pas comment...

Tremblant, il semblait pâlir de seconde en seconde comme s'il allait s'évanouir en la regardant. Sa peau mate couverte de blessures...son visage fin et joliment dessiné, dépourvu du moindre artifice...ses yeux noisettes brillant de force et de courage...ses cheveux noirs en bataille... Il la trouvait si belle...si forte...comment lui pourrait oser confier ses sentiments honteux ? Elle méritait mieux que lui...il n'avait pas le droit...Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle...  
Soupirant, il relâcha le poignet de Kessie. Les yeux bas, il déglutit avant de trembler en bredouillant confusément :

\- ...K-Kessie...sors de cette pièce...

Ces cinq mots suffirent à déchirer le coeur de la justicière dont les yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt, noyés de la plus totale incompréhension.

\- Q-quoi ? Mais...mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! s'exclama t-elle en reculant maladroitement.

Donatello grimaça méchamment à cette question, secouant doucement la tête, le coeur meurtri, les yeux luisants de larmes derrière le verre poussiéreux de ses lunettes.

\- J-je...c-ce n'est pas t-ta faute...juste...s-sors d'ici...j-je t'en supplie, lâcha Donnie, anéanti par ses propres mots, bien que son cerveau lui promettait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Aussitôt Kessie referma son poing qu'elle serra douloureusement, lâchant sèchement, les yeux rougis, d'un ton rebelle :

\- ….N-non.

Excédé, le mutant se retourna et se leva presque d'un bond désespéré. Surprise, Kessie se tendit aussitôt, pourtant sans reculer ni bouger d'un centimètre.  
Soudain, Donatello s'avança vers la jeune femme d'un pas déterminé et attrapa ses poignets entre ses six doigts qu'il referma fermement, sans pour autant lui faire mal, pour la faire reculer vers la porte du labo. Les yeux écarquillés, Kessie se débattit aussitôt pour qu'il la lâche, comprenant qu'il essayait de la mettre dehors. Les lèvres tremblantes, sans broncher, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte du laboratoire. A ce choc, Kessie serra les dents et laissa échapper une larme de douleur, dévastée de le voir ainsi acharné à se débarrasser d'elle.  
Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Donnie, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une même larme dégringoler le long de sa joue écailleuse...

\- ….T-tu me rends fou, lâcha piteusement Donatello d'une voix étouffant un sanglot.

En effet, incapable de formuler toute autre phrase, ce furent les seuls mots qu'il fut capable d'articuler à travers le chaos infernal qu'était son coeur. A travers cet amour qu'il ressentait mais qu'il était incapable d'exprimer avec d'autres mots...

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase, son coeur battant d'un rythme saccadé et étrangement fort.

Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire...ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire...  
Ce qu'elle-même ressentait sans jamais se l'être avouée...

Donatello la regarda longuement dans les yeux et lorsqu'il réalisa son geste puis ses mots, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il lâcha aussitôt les poignets de Kessie et serra les paupières en tournant craintivement la tête, se préparant à une remarque cinglante ou même à une gifle.  
C'est alors qu'il sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses joues.  
Surpris, il ouvrit ses yeux. Sa stupéfaction redoubla lorsqu'il vit Kessie relever son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, son regard scintillant. Ces yeux noisettes que même son masque ne pouvait cacher...Les lèvres tremblantes, il secoua doucement la tête en bredouillant d'une voix fragile, les yeux plissés débordants de larmes :

\- ...p-pourquoi...p-pourquoi tu ne pars pas.. ?

Kessie se mordit la lèvre sans baisser les yeux, tremblant de tout son être en lâchant d'une petite voix :

\- ...p-parce que tu me rends folle, toi aussi...

Lentement, elle posa son front contre celui de Donatello, les yeux clos, murmurant avec un étrange sourire :

\- ...e-encore plus qu'avant...

Complètement stupéfait par cette réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans ses équations, Donatello écarquilla ses grands yeux verts, observant le visage de l'humaine qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche du sien auparavant. Derrière son plastron, il constata l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque...le front de Kessie collé au sien lui procurait une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être, lui faisant oublier presque instantanément le fouillis qu'était sa pensée. Ainsi, il referma douloureusement ses paupières en appuyant un peu plus son front contre celui de Kessie. Les quelques larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux furent récupérés par les pouces égratignés de la justicière mais que Donatello trouva étrangement doux sur sa peau reptilienne. Profondément touché et étrangement apaisé malgré sa fréquence cardiaque qui accélérait et lui serrait la gorge, il rouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Re-regarde-moi...s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il poliment, à voix basse.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Kessie décolla son front du sien et releva lentement la tête, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes se perdant dans le regard vert ambré du mutant qui ne croyait pas à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait...comment c'était possible...Lentement, Donatello posa délicatement ses mains tremblantes sur sa taille sans lâcher son regard, cherchant une réponse à ses questions : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait..? Ce regard...cette douceur que seul lui connaissait d'elle... Est-ce qu'elle se jouait de lui et de sa naïveté ? Pouvait-elle vraiment aimer le mutant qui se trouvait face à elle ? Celui dont l'apparence repoussait tous les humains à la surface et le séparait de ce monde qui le fascinait mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre ?  
Mais l'humaine ne détourna pas son regard. Au contraire, ses yeux exploraient chaque parcelle du visage de Donatello avant de regarder ses lèvres tremblotantes. La jeune fille lâcha un soupir suivi d'un petit sourire attendri. Comme Raphael, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les mots...et comme Donnie, elle avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments...

Lentement, presque naturellement, voyant comme le mutant semblait tétanisé face à elle, Kessie prit son courage à deux mains et approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles effleurent tendrement celles de Donatello. Ce dernier frémit sous la sensation, sursautant presque en sentant leurs lèvres se frôler et se caresser, fermant les yeux alors qu'une vague d'émotions indescriptibles d'une intensité défiant toute loi scientifique l'envahissait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qu'il resserra inconsciemment autour de la taille de l'humaine.

Contre ses lèvres, Donatello sentit celles de Kessie converger en un sourire, le faisant soupirer de pur bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Subjugué par cette initiative inattendue et improbable, Donnie recula légèrement la tête, juste pour décrypter cette humaine qui avait été son énigme pendant ces longs derniers jours de solitude...la jolie inconnue de ses équations sentimentales... La voilà devant ses yeux, inclinant la tête avec un sourire maladroit mais terriblement émouvant, ses yeux noisettes encore brillants de larmes.

Cette fois, oubliant toute logique, Donatello ne réfléchit plus à rien et, ses grandes mains entourant tendrement la taille de l'humaine, n'écoutant que son coeur, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Kessie y répondit positivement en glissant ses mains dans son cou, à l'ombre de sa carapace. Donatello trembla en resserrant le pull vert de son humaine entre ses doigts écailleux, amenant une main jusqu'aux cheveux de Kessie pour les caresser affectueusement, incapable de croire à ce bonheur de sentir son petit rêve ainsi niché dans ses bras, accroché à ses lèvres comme à sa vie.  
Ainsi, ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pendant de longues secondes surnaturelles, leur coeur battant à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre dans un délicieux écho, eux qui étaient si différents mais se retrouvaient maintenant unis sous la lumière bleutée des écrans de l'atelier.

* * *

_Voilà...désolé, chapitre plus court mais je crois que vous l'attendiez ^^  
Bon je m'excuse encore pour ce retard intenable...Cette fois-ci, je vous promets d'être plus régulière : les vacances d'été constituent toujours une période délicate pour moi, c'est la période où j'ai le moins d'inspiration...Maintenant, attendez-vous à un rythme plus régulier, comme ceux des premiers chapitres.  
Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que mon style d'écriture ne s'est pas trop détérioré...et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, sachant qu'elles m'aident énormément à me motiver pour écrire la suite.  
Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine !_


	20. Chapitre 19 : A Walk In The Sun

_Hey les gens !  
J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré ces temps difficiles avec les événements qui touchent la France en ce moment...  
Désolé pour ce retard et il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des promesses que je suis pas sûre de tenir. Vraiment désolé pour ce retard énorme et impardonnable, je vous avais dit que j'essaierai d'avoir un rythme semblable à celui des premiers chapitres...sauf que j'ai du gérer pas mal de trucs entre la rentrée, les études ainsi que quelques problèmes personnels, ce qui a causé un momentané syndrome de page blanche.  
Néanmoins tout s'est remis en ordre. Et je suis de retour.  
Cela fait maintenant un an que je me suis inscrite sur ce site pour vous présenter cette fanfiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur...et je vous assure que je ferai tout pour la terminer le plus vite et le mieux dont je suis capable ^^  
Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de la série des Chevaliers d'Ecaille qui m'avait marquée étant petite et qui m'a beaucoup aidé à monter l'intrigue de mon histoire (non je vous dirai pas lequel c'est. Héhé).  
Bref, c'est avec un chapitre assez spécial mais nécessaire pour l'avancée de mon intrigue. Long mais nécessaire.  
Sur ce, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu la main et en vous jurant dans tous les cas de me la refaire pour les prochains chapitres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : A WALK IN THE SUN**

* * *

Agressivement éclairés par les néons rougeâtres et bleuâtres qui courraient au-dessus des murs de briques, deux hommes aux muscles recouverts de tatouages de dragons remuèrent leurs bombes de peinture entre leurs mains gantées et tachées de pourpre.  
Leurs dents sales dévoilées par leurs sourires mauvais s'évanouirent cependant lorsqu'une troisième présence se révéla à eux, stoppant le souffle de leurs bombes de peintures qui tombèrent à terre dans un tintement sourd.

\- Nos rues ont pas besoin de vos gribouillis, saletés de Dragons ! tonna une voix grave plus loin.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers une silhouette encapuchonnée baignée de la brume que les néons faisaient dorer et rougeoyer à travers le bleu d'encre de la rue plongée dans la pénombre.  
Plissant les yeux, les deux criminels ricanèrent cependant en se rappelant de ce que Bebop et Rocksteady leur avait révélé sur... "le"... fameux justicier.

\- Pas besoin de te la jouer en prenant une voix grave, on le sait que t'es une nana !

\- Ouais ! On est deux et t'es qu'une fille !

\- Si vous trouvez que c'est trop déséquilibré, vous pouvez en appeler d'autres, rétorqua Kessie de sa voix normale et d'une voix amusée et sardonique en resserrant ses poings autour de sa batte. Plus j'ai de sales gueules à casser, mieux c'est.

Feignant de ne pas la prendre au sérieux bien qu'intérieurement très méfiants (car après tout, aussi étrange que cela paraissait, c'était cette jeune femme frêle qui était à l'origine de ce massacre contre leur gang), ils continuèrent de se moquer d'elle de leurs voix grinçantes.

\- Et tu comptes nous affronter avec ton petit morceau de métal ?

Malgré elle, Kessie ne put retenir un sourire sardonique, gorgé d'amusement et de mépris, avant de laisser son pouce appuyer sur le petit bouton noir que Donatello avait installé sur le manche de son « morceau de métal » qui, la seconde d'après, actionna un ressort qui déploya le reste de sa nouvelle batte de baseball métallisée.  
A cette vision déconcertante, les deux Dragons Pourpres déglutirent, leurs yeux écarquillés, leurs mains fébriles cherchant leurs armes blanches accrochées à leur ceinture.

\- Goongala! cria la justicière dans un élan empreint d'assurance, la main gauche serrée autour de sa batte de baseball qu'elle abattit aussitôt dans les côtes d'un des deux hommes.

Malgré la différence de force et de taille qui les opposait, elle n'eut aucun mal à régler le compte des deux malfrats reposant à terre et lui laissant ainsi tout loisir de détailler le triste tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Les yeux plissés derrière les trous de son masque, Kessie observa attentivement le nouveau message inscrit à la peinture, glaçant son sang dans ses veines.  
Sur le mur s'étendait un large graffiti, comme sauvagement affiché sur les briques humides du mur, en grandes lettres pourpres :

** WHERE IS JONES ?**

\- ...c'est pas vrai, bredouilla Kessie en déglutissant alors que derrière elle un des Dragons Pourpres s'était relevé silencieusement, levant un poignard aiguisé d'une main ferme, s'apprêtant à la viser entre les omoplates.

Or, un cri étranglé résonna dans son dos et lorsqu'elle se retourna, le ninja était à terre, se tordant de douleur et tenant sa jambe dans laquelle un shuriken avait été férocement planté. Kessie sursauta lorsque, depuis l'obscurité, une voix bien familière grogna :

\- Heureusement qu'on t'a demandé de rentrer avant minuit, Cendrillon.

Kessie détendit ses muscles.

\- Raph ? fit Kessie avec amusement. Bah dis donc, t'en as mis du temps à arriver.

Le ninja au masque rouge la regarda intensément puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Heureusement que j't'ai vue sortie du repaire. Sérieux, faut que t'arrêtes tes répliques de super-justicière à la noix. On a le droit de s'la jouer que lorsqu'on fait bien son boulot, j'te l'ai déjà dit dix mille fois.

Amusée, Kessie croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil amusé derrière son masque.

\- Et c'est toi qui parles ? La dernière fois, c'est moi qui ai fracassé plus de Dragons que toi et ça t'empêche pourtant pas de te prendre pour Batman avec ta voix grave.

Raphael roula des yeux à ces mots, grognant dans un sourire sardonique :

\- C'est ça, ouais. J'suis Batman. Et toi t'es Robin.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est une tafiole, Robin !

\- ...Justement, l'argua Raphael d'un air malin et gentiment moqueur.

Kessie en resta bouche bée et le foudroya du regard.  
Cependant, elle ne rétorqua rien, préférant détailler ce graffiti qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Raphael leva également les yeux vers ce graffiti qui, à ses yeux, ressemblait plus à une peinture de guerre qu'à une œuvre créée par un artiste touché par la sainte inspiration. Oui, évidemment, à cause de leurs sorties fréquentes avec Kessie, les Dragons Pourpres s'étaient vite rendus compte que le justicier au masque de hockey était toujours en vie, malgré l'incendie volontaire qui avait réduit en cendres son appartement.

\- On dirait qu'ils sont à ta recherche, grogna Raphael. Ils sont tellement désespérés qu'ils nous posent directement la question...où tu es...

\- C'est pas tout, fit Kessie en pointant sa batte tachée de sang vers le bas du mur, ajoutant d'une voix sombre : ...c'était en dessous du message.

Raphael baissa les yeux et les écarquilla d'horreur en détaillant quatre cadavres alignés le long du mur.  
Le coeur horriblement serré, Kessie s'avança et posa un genou à terre, les lèvres tremblantes derrière son masque, en observant attentivement ces visages. Cet homme-là...elle se rappelait l'avoir sauvé il y a trois mois de cela...et cette femme...elle l'avait sauvée d'un viol il y a peu de temps encore...

Serrant les lèvres, la justicière dirigea ses doigts vers les paupières d'un jeune adolescent, dont le corps avait également été massacré, et fit descendre respectueusement ses paupières ternes pour dissimuler son regard vitreux. Etrangement ému, Raphael serra les lèvres.

\- Je crois que le message c'est « si tu ne te rends pas Jones, on va continuer à exécuter des innocents », bredouilla Kessie en se relevant, les poings serrés, restant stoïque de longues secondes en observant ce massacre non sans un pincement au coeur douloureux.

Les yeux réduits à deux fentes ambrées, Raphael serra également ses poings tremblants de colère à cette vision avant de secouer la tête dans un soupir de lassitude. Ils avaient beau être des justiciers, ils ne pouvaient pas être partout et empêcher d'horribles malheurs d'arriver...c'est ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir-là. Et de plus, voilà son amie menacée de mort par leurs pires ennemis.  
Les dents serrées, il n'en montra pourtant rien, se contentant de sortir Kessie de sa stase par un presque imperceptible coup d'épaule, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais juste assez fort pour attirer son attention.

\- Viens. On peut rien faire de plus pour eux.

* * *

Une fois de retour au repaire, alors que Léo et Mikey regardaient la télé, l'arrivée de Raphael et Kessie attira leur attention. Le leader ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux alors que le duo, apparemment satisfait de leur nuit de castagne, s'avançait jusqu'à eux.

\- C'est maintenant que vous rentrez ? leur lança aussitôt Leonardo, les bras croisés.

\- Ouais. Pendant que certains feignassent devant la télé, d'autres sont allés botter le cul des Dragons, rétorqua Raphael sans un regard au leader.

Leonardo leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse avant de grommeler d'une voix cinglante :

\- Ils parlent d'enlèvements dans la ville à la télévision.

Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha aussitôt du canapé, à côté de Michelangelo qui fixait craintivement l'écran de télévision.  
Raphael s'avança également, attentif aux informations qui résonnaient : plusieurs enlèvements ont été constatés ces dernières semaines... de différents hommes...femmes...enfants...aucun ne semble être à l'abri...

\- A quoi ils jouent ? maugréa Raphael d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu parles des Dragons Pourpres ? fit Kessie en relevant son masque sur son front, dévoilant ses sourcils froncés. C'est pas leur genre, de kidnapper les passants...

\- Pourtant, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, fit Leonardo, les yeux plissés rivés sur la télé, dubitatif.

\- Les gars ! appela Donatello d'une voix aigue en se précipitant hors de son labo. Venez, j'ai enfin trouvé !

Très intrigués par cet appel, Leonardo, Raphael et Michelangelo se levèrent d'un bond et se hâtèrent vers la porte du laboratoire pour y entrer alors que Donatello leur tenait la porte galamment ouverte.  
A son tour, Kessie s'avança pour entrer dans le labo, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de croiser le regard de Donatello au passage. Ce dernier brunit aussitôt en même temps que l'humaine rougit pendant cette seconde qui leur parut pourtant longue et pleine de non-dits. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été tous les deux dans ce labo, c'était pour s'avouer leurs sentiments... bien entendu, ils n'avaient parlé à personne de ce moment unique et totalement improbable et bien entendu, ils avaient tendance à ne plus se regarder pareil maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux la confirmation qu'ils étaient plus que des amis.  
Kessie adressa un bref sourire à Donatello qui disparut aussitôt au moment où elle le dépassa pour rejoindre les trois autres. Donatello secoua la tête, frotta ses joues en espérant qu'ainsi le brun qui les colorait partira, puis il s'avança vers ses frères, l'air sérieux, tout en s'asseyant sur son siège en skateboard pour se saisir de la souris de son ordinateur.

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda Leonardo.

\- Le QG des Dragons Pourpres, répondit Donatello en ouvrant peu à peu chaque fenêtre nécessaire pour dévoiler sa trouvaille. Voilà...C'est dans ce bâtiment. Tako's Industries...

Instinctivement, les cinq justiciers fixèrent en silence la photographie accompagnée d'une présentation de la société d'armement.

\- C'est l'ancien bâtiment de Sack's Industries, non ? devina Léo d'un air sombre, les bras croisés.

Donatello acquiesça, la même ombre sur le visage.

\- Tout à fait. Il a été racheté par un certain Krang Tako, un milliardaire japonais arrivé il y a peu pour installer le siège de son entreprise à New York.. J'ai regroupé tous les méfaits des Dragons Pourpres ces derniers temps, dont une série d'enlèvements suspects, et tous semblent reliés à ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de cette industrie... Je ne sais pas dans quel but, mais la probabilité avoisine les 98,756%.

\- Des enlèvements ? répéta Mikey, très intrigué. Ceux dont ils parlent à la télévision ?

Donatello hocha sérieusement la tête en regardant le visage impérieux de son grand frère, retenant presque son souffle en attendant ses directives.  
Leonardo plissa les yeux en regardant les photos de l'immeuble qui brillaient sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Donnie.

\- Il nous faudrait nous introduire dans ce bâtiment et fouiller dans les bureaux pour trouver des indices sur ce qu'ils fabriquent...Il nous faut y aller cette nuit et s'introduire dans le bâtiment par effraction.

\- C'est impossible, le rappela aussitôt Donatello, le regard piteux. J'ai essayé d'infiltrer leur réseau de sécurité mais ils utilisent un codage que je n'ai jamais vu utilisé nulle part: impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit qui me permette de hacker leur système... Si on y va, on risque d'échouer, au pire de se faire griller à coup sûr.

Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Donatello à ces mots: un réseau de sécurité qui résiste à leur frère ingénieur..? Il ne savait même pas que cela existait. Et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

\- Le plus faisable serait de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment de jour, bredouilla Donatello en se massant la nuque d'un air perplexe. C'est le seul moment où le système de sécurité n'est pas au maximum...

\- Ouais, avec nos peaux vertes et nos carapaces, on va pas du tout se faire repérer par ceux qui bossent là-dedans, lança Raphael avec ironie.

Leonardo acquiesça, conscient de cela. Malgré leur furtivité de ninja, sortir en plein jour restait un risque d'une dangerosité sans nom et sans garantie de réussite. Ce serait déjà un miracle si l'un d'eux arrivait à entrer dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer.  
Cherchant une solution, les quatre frères restèrent pensifs. Il y eut un long instant de silence avant que Raphael ne finisse par regarder Kessie du coin de l'oeil, instinctivement.  
Cette dernière avait aussitôt tilté à sa remarque et il le comprit aussitôt en voyant son immense sourire avant qu'elle ne lance avec assurance, brisant le silence avec fracas :

\- ...ça, c'est un travail pour Kessie Jones !

Les yeux écarquillés, les quatre ninjas se tournèrent vivement vers la jeune fille qu'ils dévisagèrent pleinement.

\- Pas question, lâcha aussitôt sèchement Leonardo.

\- Pourquoi ?! protesta aussitôt la jeune femme.

Léo plissa les yeux en se retournant vers elle.

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Ouais t'as raison. J'risque bien plus de me faire démasquer que de gros reptiles musculeux.

\- Kessie a raison : il nous faut un humain pour ce genre de missions, approuva Michelangelo en hochant la tête avec ferveur. Et en l'occurence, une humaine !

Donatello, extrêmement attentif à cette conversation, secoua vivement la tête, lui aussi peu d'accord à l'idée d'envoyer Kessie dans la gueule du loup.

\- Et pourquoi elle d'abord ? Pourquoi pas April ? Quitte à envoyer une humaine, proposa t-il, les yeux plissés derrière ses grosses lunettes.

\- Parce que son visage est beaucoup trop connu des médias, réfléchis deux secondes, grogna Raphael, surpris qu'il doive lui-même lui faire la remarque à son frère si brillant.

Confus, Donatello brunit intensément en baissant le regard, les sourcils froncés.  
Non. L'idée d'envoyer Kessie seule dans le repaire de l'ennemi ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

\- C'est trop dangereux, Kessie, lâcha sèchement Léo en croisant les bras d'un ton définitif, tout aussi désapprobateur.

\- Mais non ! Je suis celle qui prend le moins de risques dans cette mission ! argumenta la jeune femme avec assurance. Ils n'ont jamais vu à quoi je ressemble derrière mon masque. Je suis indétectable !

Face à ces arguments, les frères se lancèrent des regards perplexes avant de se tourner vers Léo avec appréhension.  
Ce dernier regarda Kessie dans les yeux, percevant la lueur de témérité et de détermination dans le regard de la jeune justicière, prête à tout pour les aider à déjouer les plans de leurs ennemis.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, Leonardo poussa un soupir résigné en secouant la tête, ses yeux bleus plissés derrière son masque.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres solutions envisageables...même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les quatre tortues se levèrent aux aurores, attendant patiemment Kessie qui préparait sa couverture dans la salle de bains afin de s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble ni vu ni connu.  
Après de longues secondes interminables passées à se regarder sous toutes les coutures en tentant de se rappeler tous les conseils de maquillage qu'April avait pu lui donner, Kessie se redressa devant le miroir qui lui présentait une jeune femme telle qu'il était inconcevable qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Le but recherché étant accompli, elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bains où les quatre ninjas l'attendaient.

\- Ah bah enfin, maugréa Raphael en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu...fou...tais... ?

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure béat alors que ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent tant qu'ils remplirent presque intégralement les trous de son masque. Intrigué par une telle réaction, Donatello, Leonardo et Michelangelo se retournèrent également vers leur amie.  
Une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Kessie se présentait à eux, étrangement timide malgré ses attributs que lui avaient conféré des années de perfectionnement de sa condition physiques et les leçons abrutissantes de maquillage et de beauté d'April O' Neil. De Kessie Jones ne restaient que ses yeux noisettes en amande, rendus délicatement charbonneux par une ombre à paupière qui ornait leur pourtour avec soin, son nez dessiné comme un personnage de comic et ses lèvres luisantes par un rouge à lèvres habilement choisi. Grâce au fond de teint qu'elle avait utilisé et qui masquait toutes les cicatrices et blessures issues de ses combats, ainsi que ses taches de rousseur, c'était comme si son visage devenu étrangement lisse devenait lui-même son masque. Vêtue d'une robe noire et de talons des plus seyants, elle était méconnaissable.

A cette vision des plus féminines, les quatre ninja brunirent brusquement, déglutissant et écarquillant les yeux. Très mal à l'aise de sentir ainsi tous les regards rivés sur elle, les joues de Kessie s'enflammèrent subitement comme pour concurrencer le rouge du masque de Raphael et elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de tourner les talons en grommelant d'une voix blasée, fidèle à elle-même :

\- ...j'le savais que j'étais ridicule.

Lisant la honte et l'embarras dans sa voix, Leonardo se releva en secouant la tête, tentant aussitôt de la rassurer en lui prenant la main pour la retenir avec douceur.

\- Non non, pas du tout ! Excuse-nous, on a pas l'habitude...de te voir comme ça.

A ces mots, Kessie haussa un sourcil presque amusé.

\- Alors...comment vous me trouvez ? se risqua t-elle à demander dans un petit rire.

\- Quatre mots, lâcha Michelangelo en se glissant subitement devant Leonardo comme pour lui voler la vedette.

Un de ses genoux se posa au sol alors qu'il releva le menton vers Kessie, souriant de toutes ses dents mal alignées dans un sourire des plus charmeurs :

\- ...Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Presque aussitôt, une main verte repoussa sèchement le benjamin, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et rouler sur le côté comme un ballon de foot. Les joues bien noires et le regard meurtrier, Donatello foudroya Michelangelo, qui se relevait dans un gémissement de douleur, avant de diriger son regard vers Kessie. Les joues brunes, il baissa rapidement le regard, très timide.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça, fit Leonardo en regardant rapidement Kessie, rassuré et satisfait de voir que dans cet accoutrement, elle n'avait en effet plus rien à voir avec le justicier au masque de hockey. Venez, on bouge: tout le monde dans le Shellraiser.

Alors que Michelangelo, Leonardo et Raphael se dirigèrent vers le garage, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de trainer légèrement, profitant de ce rare moment où il était seul avec Kessie pour la regarder avec tendresse et inquiétude.

Très surprise par ce regard auquel personne ne l'avait habituée, Kessie rougit violemment et détourna le regard en grommelant :

\- Quoi.. ? C'est si déstabilisant de me voir jolie, pour changer ?

\- Shh ne dis pas ça, bredouilla Donatello en secouant la tête avant de lever sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux lissés de l'humaine. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour être jolie...

Kessie retint à grand peine un sourire, émue par la sincérité qui se dégageait de ses mots. Les joues brunes et les sourcils froncés, très soucieux quant à cette mission, Donatello posa un furtif baiser sur son front avant de prendre doucement son poignet pour la guider vers le garage. Très surprise de ce geste, Kessie se laissa faire avec curiosité. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés devant le Shellraiser, Donnie rejoignant Leonardo à la place du conducteur pour démarrer le véhicule.

Alors que Raphael ouvrit la portière du van pour laisser monter la jeune femme, il la regarda du coin de l'oeil, troublé de voir sa coéquipière ainsi déguisée, avant de détourner le regard en murmurant, les joues brunes :

\- ...ça t'va bien aussi, de te déguiser en fille.

Amusée par cette remarque, Kessie haussa un sourcil avant de lui rétorquer dans un petit sourire malin :

\- ...et toi ça t'va bien d'être gentil.

A ces mots, Raphael ne répondit que par un grognement. Pourtant, il ne put retenir le début d'un sourire de mordre sa joue droite, songeant que masque ou pas masque, robe ou pas robe, Kessie Jones restera toujours Kessie Jones.

* * *

\- J'aime pas ça, fit Raphael, les bras croisés en regardant Kessie par la fenêtre teintée du Shellraiser derrière laquelle tapait le soleil.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'aime ça, moi ? rétorqua Leonardo d'une voix sombre, tout aussi inquiet. On a pas le choix, Raph.

Raphael se contenta de grogner, sans répondre, alors que Leonardo suivait Kessie du regard, très inquiet.

\- J'aime pas ça quand même.

La jeune femme avançait dans l'avenue de New-York, illuminée, totalement méconnaissable avec sa robe noire, ses cheveux bruns élégamment peignés, son maquillage, ses talons et son sac à la main qui la faisaient passer pour une véritable buisnesswoman. Il plissa les yeux, le coeur serré en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher de l'immeuble austère de Tako's Industries, un gratte-ciel parmi tant d'autres dans la forêt de briques qu'était New-York. Eux se tapissaient tous les quatre dans le Shellraiser dissimulé dans la pénombre d'une rue adjacente à l'immeuble, prêts à intervenir si jamais les choses tournaient mal, s'assurant depuis le poste radiophonique de Donatello que tout se passerait bien. Néanmoins, malgré ces dispositions, Leonardo était persuadé au plus profond de son être qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais si le moindre mal était fait à leur coéquipière.

_\- Kessie ?_ murmura Donatello dans un casque audio pourvu d'un microphone. _Kessie, tu me reçois ?_

Faisant mine de se gratter l'oreille pour s'assurer que son oreillette ne tomberait pas, Kessie baissa discrètement les yeux.

\- ...cinq sur cinq, résonna la voix chuchotante de l'humaine dans le Shellraiser.

Leonardo approcha son visage de celui de Donatello pour parler dans le microphone d'une voix calme mais sérieuse comme la mort.

_\- Bon. Alors écoute-moi bien. Surtout, fais attention au moindre détail qui te paraît suspect. Beaucoup de personnes travaillent dans cet immeuble donc tu as d'autant plus de chances de te faire repérer. Alors reste vigilante. Compris ?_

Kessie frémit malgré elle à ce ton si sérieux qu'elle tenta de dédramatiser par un petit rire néanmoins nerveux :

\- T'inquiète, je gère.

Leonardo croisa les bras devant son plastron en bambou, le regard sombre, peu rassuré.

_\- Je serai avec toi grâce à l'oreillette pour t'aider. Tapote trois fois dessus du bout des doigts si jamais tu as besoin d'aide,_ bredouilla Donnie, les yeux plissés sérieusement derrière ses lunettes rafistolées. _Et...une dernière chose, Kessie..._

\- ...Oui ?

Un petit silence grésillant s'échappa de son oreillette avant que la voix fluette de Donatello ne lui souffle :

_\- ….Sois prudente, surtout..._

Ces deux mots firent agréablement battre le coeur de la justicière qui ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres roses.

\- ...Promis, chuchota t-elle avant de raccrocher.

En effet, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de passer les portes de l'immeuble, espérant que son nouveau masque sera aussi efficace que celui qu'elle était plus habituée à porter.

* * *

\- ...bah ? fit Michelangelo en faisant volte-face vers son frère d'un air curieux, étonné par cet échange plutôt courtois entre Donatello et Kessie. Vous vous faites plus la tête, tous les deux ?

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, le benjamin cligna des yeux en dévisageant son grand frère, le menton posé dans sa main, soupirer d'un air rêveur, un sourire inconscient aux lèvres. Fronçant un sourcil, le benjamin se pencha pour secouer la main devant le visage de son grand frère.

\- ….Allô Donnie, ici la terre, vous me recevez ?!

Secouant la tête, Donatello laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de lâcher d'une voix feignant la nonchalance, quelque peu évasive :

\- Mm.. ? Quoi.. ? Non, non, on s'est réconciliés...

Michelangelo cligna un long moment des yeux avant qu'un immense sourire n'étire peu à peu ses lèvres charnues et fasse rebondir ses joues de bébé.

\- Oooooh, je vois ! Vous vous êtes « réconciliés », hmm ? fit Michelangelo en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts, l'air malin.

\- Mikey, laisse-le tranquille un peu, intervint Léo en roulant des yeux.

Donatello détourna le regard vers l'écran de contrôle, ce qui n'empêcha pas Michelangelo de susurrer d'une voix victorieuse à son oreille :

\- J'savais qu'elle te plaisait !

Donatello ne put retenir un sourire maladroit à ces mots, le coeur battant à un tout autre rythme depuis sa réconciliation avec Kessie.

* * *

Le coeur horriblement noué, Kessie feigna comme elle put la nonchalance alors qu'elle traversait l'immense hall lumineux à travers lequel passaient de nombreux hommes d'affaires affublés en costume-cravate, tentant comme elle pouvait de se fondre dans la masse. Se faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal, elle n'avait jamais su le faire. Néanmoins, cela était désormais nécessaire si elle voulait s'avérer de la moindre utilité pour ses amis.  
Ainsi, tentant de moduler sa respiration, elle s'approcha maladroitement d'un comptoir derrière lequel était assise une jeune secrétaire sûrement à peine plus âgée qu'elle qui la toisa des pieds à la tête avant de lancer d'une voix polie :

\- Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner mademoiselle ?

Kessie frémit un bref instant avant d'acquiescer maladroitement.

\- Bonjour, je... je viens ici pour un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Tako, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous avez pris rendez-vous ? maugréa la secrétaire.

\- …euh...oui bien sûr ! lança Kessie.

\- Et vous êtes.. ?

Kessie Jones déglutit fébrilement, tellement stressée qu'elle en oublia sa fausse identité.

\- _Judith Tilden_, lui chuchota Donatello dans l'oreillette.

\- Judith Tilden, dit Kessie Jones, se reprenant. Je...je vous avais envoyé mon CV, vous savez.. ?

« Vous savez, celui que Donatello a mis toute la nuit à concevoir et à garnir de fausses informations » pensa t-elle avec amusement.  
Devant elle, la secrétaire pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer.

\- Monsieur Tako vous attend au trente-septième étage. Première porte à gauche.

Kessie la remercia d'un signe de tête puis tenta une démarche naturelle vers l'ascenseur.

\- Rappelle-moi ce qu'il en est de la vraie Judith Tilden ? chuchota Kessie une fois arrivée dans l'ascenseur.

_-_ _Retrouvée ce matin grâce aux informations disponibles sur son ordinateur que j'ai piraté. Mémoire effacée au neurolaser._

\- Sérieux ? Un vrai neurolaser ? Comme dans _Men In Black_ ?

_\- Evidemment. C'est vraiment pas difficile à concevoir ces petits bidules!_

Kessie sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Donnie, j't'ai déjà dit que t'étais un génie ? lui susurra t-elle d'une voix admirative.

Dans son oreillette, elle entendit Donnie lâcher un petit rire attendri, ce qui fit battre agréablement son coeur. Deux secondes plus tard, elle entendit un "bam" et la voix grognarde de Raphael lâcher "...Donnie, arrête de glousser" puis un petit gémissement plaintif de Donatello ce qui manqua de la faire éclater de rire.

* * *

Lorsque la porte d'ascenseur du trente-septième étage s'ouvrit sur un couloir froid et immaculé, une main agrippée nerveusement à son sac à main, Kessie déambula dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte que la secrétaire lui avait indiqué. Elle souffla profondément avant de toquer, songeant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre : Donnie était avec elle, au creux de son oreille, entendait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et pouvait lui souffler les instructions au cas où elle paniquerait. Elle réajusta les cheveux sur son front, lissa sa robe noire d'un rapide mouvement de main avant de chuchoter :

\- J'y vais...

Ce à quoi Donatello, entouré de ses trois frères penchés sur lui à écouter attentivement ce qui se passait, répondit pour la rassurer :

_\- ...on est avec toi. _

Revigorée par ces quatre mots, Kessie souffla profondément avant de toquer à la porte d'une main fébrile. De l'autre côté, une voix grave et neutre l'invita à entrer. Kessie inspira profondément avant de baisser la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans dont les traits secs et mûrs laissaient deviner ses origines japonais. Très inexpressif et droit comme un i, il semblait l'attendre dans son bureau, dont le mur du fond était décoré de masques orientaux plutôt terrifiants et intimidants. Tendant mécaniquement son bras vers la jeune femme, il " l'accueillit " d'une voix impavide :

\- Mademoiselle Judith Tilden, je suppose ? Monsieur Tako. Krang Tako.

Kessie dévisagea l'individu en face d'elle, d'abord impressionnée par sa carrure et son ton très impérieux et en même temps dépourvu d'émotion. Songeant que son nom de famille et son prénom lui sonnaient tout autant faux et dépourvus de naturel, elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas intimider et tendit sa main pour serrer la main de l'homme, retenant une grimace sous sa poigne.

* * *

Au même moment, bien plus bas, dans la ruelle où était dissimulé le Shellraiser, non loin de l'immeuble, un larsen fulgurant comme une attaque sonique et terriblement aigu se fit entendre dans le casque audio de Donatello relié à l'oreillette de Kessie, manquant de lui casser le tympan. Un même sursaut et une même grimace crispa leurs visages alors que Donatello retira aussitôt son casque pour se couvrir les oreilles comme ses frères, assourdis par ce son grinçant et terriblement désagréable. Les mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête, Michelangelo hurla à tue-tête :

\- C'est une bombe ! On va tous mourir !

\- Mais non, espèce de cornichon sur pattes, c'est cet engin qui fait ce bruit infernal ! hurla Raphael à son petit frère, les dents serrées au maximum.

\- Donnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! hurla à son tour Leonardo pour se faire entendre.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai perdu le signal de Kessie ! paniqua Donatello en voyant effectivement son signal disparaître sur son ordinateur.

Baissant le volume pour tenter de diminuer les grincements du larsen, il reprit son casque audio et se saisit de la petite branche du micro pour y bredouiller confusément :

\- Kessie ? Kessie ?! Tu m'entends ?!

Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il avait beau s'égosiller, il avait perdu tout contact avec Kessie. Déglutissant lourdement à cette réalisation, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur derrière ses lunettes.

* * *

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit Krang à la jeune femme en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, se sentant vulnérable sans son masque ni ses armes sur le dos, Kessie s'assit consciencieusement sur le siège qu'on lui présentait alors que l'homme se réinstallait derrière son bureau.

\- J'ai lu attentivement votre CV, mademoiselle Tilsen, dit Krang en dévisageant la jeune femme de bas en haut comme s'il la scannait aux rayons X. De ce que j'y ai lu, vous avez une certaine expérience dans le domaine des forces de l'ordre.

Les yeux plissés, Kessie acquiesça et enchaîna d'une voix feignant le naturel :

\- Oui. J'ai toujours eu...disons...un sens aigu de la justice...qui m'a conduit tout naturellement à me préoccuper de la protection de la ville. La sécurité de New-York est...ma priorité... Et j'ai une certaine expérience dans le domaine des armes qui pourrait servir pour votre société.

Elle observa attentivement l'homme face à elle qui ne fit que hocher mécaniquement la tête en joignant ses doigts rêches sur son bureau.

\- Ce sont de personnes comme vous dont j'ai besoin, dit-il d'une voix impassible, sans faire bouger un seul trait de son visage hormis ses lèvres sèches. Vous savez que nous sommes en étroite collaboration avec le NYPD... Mon défunt prédécesseur, Monsieur Sacks, a péri en cherchant à protéger la ville, il y a maintenant quelques mois. Et c'est grâce à cette société que je compte reprendre ses objectifs en main.

Kessie grinça des dents et serra les poings à ses mots.

\- ...C'est faux, lâcha t-elle sèchement, le regard venimeux. Sacks n'a jamais cherché à protéger la ville. Il travaillait pour Shredder et le Clan des Foots.

Les mots avaient passé ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lorsqu'elle vit Krang la dévisager, elle tenta de se rattraper, tentant de calmer sa colère et de reprendre un visage neutre :

\- ...Enfin..C'est ce que les médias ont essayé de faire croire à tout le monde, bredouilla t-elle confusément en essayant de se rattraper.

Krang la regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de se lever pour déambuler d'un pas sinistre à travers son bureau.

\- ...Que vous ont dit vos supérieurs exactement à propos de cette société ?

La jeune femme déglutit à cette question qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans la possibilité des questions qu'on lui poserait. Kessie, faisant mine de réfléchir tout en se grattant nonchalamment l'oreille, en réalité tapota sur son oreille trois fois du bout des doigts pour tenter de demander de l'aide à Donatello qui restait bien trop silencieux à son goût. Cependant, elle eut beau toucher son oreillette, aucun son n'en parvenait. Son sang se glaça en réalisant qu'elle était livrée à elle-même et elle grimaça en voyant que l'homme face à elle la regardait froidement, attendant une réponse.

\- ...un problème ?

\- ...n-non rien, c'est juste enfin...J'ai...une otite, improvisa la jeune femme en se levant maladroitement face à l'homme. Oui, une sale otite qui me poursuit depuis une semaine et elle me fait atrocement mal. Vous permettez que je puisse prendre mon traitement ? J'aurais besoin des toilettes.

Elle déploya des trésors d'habileté pour garder une attitude nonchalante et polie, combattant intérieurement contre sa panique.  
L'homme face à elle la considéra brièvement avant de lui indiquer la porte.

\- ...avant-dernière porte au fond du couloir à gauche.

Kessie acquiesça et le remercia brièvement avant de sortir du bureau, se félicitant intérieurement de ses talents d'actrice.

* * *

Une fois isolée aux toilettes, planquée derrière une porte, elle retapota son oreillette qui peu à peu lui retransmettait la voix paniquée de Donatello.

_\- ...Kessie ?! Kessie, tu es là ?! Réponds !_

\- ...hein ? fit Kessie incompréhensive. Mais oui je suis là, où tu veux que je sois?! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu ne m'aidais pas ?! J'étais en panique!

_\- J'avais perdu ton signal, je ne sais pas pourquoi...est-ce que tout va bien?!_

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je suis au trente-septième étage et j'ai brièvement parlé avec le boss de la boîte mais tout ça m'a l'air franchement louche...Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais voir si je peux avoir plus de renseignements sur les projets de cette société...

_\- D'accord mais sois prudente, surtout..._

_\- Ouais et fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds,_ entendit-elle grogner Raphael.

" Sérieux, il me prend vraiment pour une débutante " songea Kessie en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle déambula dans le couloir. Cependant, son talon se prit dans le pli du long tapis qui traversait le couloir et elle trébucha maladroitement avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle grimaça de douleur en secouant la tête, maudissant ses talons qui n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques pour marcher. Mais alors qu'elle se redressait lamentablement, elle perçut une conversation de l'autre côté de la porte à côté de laquelle elle était tombée.

\- ...quand est-ce que tout sera en place ?

\- Pas encore. Krang dit que nous avons besoin de plus d'humains...beaucoup plus...au moins des centaines...

Clignant des yeux en reconnaissant les voix d'hommes des Dragons Pourpres, Kessie s'agenouilla et colla aussitôt son oreille contenant l'oreillette contre la porte, afin de faire entendre la conversation aux tortues, toutes très attentives autour du casque audio de Donatello qui leur retransmettait la conversation.

\- Dans quelques jours, une foule d'humains se retrouveront au stade pour un grand match de baseball...Ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour organiser un enlèvement massif...

\- Peu importe quels crétins nous enlèverons ! Krang a été bien clair là-dessus : il veut ces humains le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir mener à bien...la Grande Renaissance...

* * *

A ces mots, dans le Shellraiser, une même vague de froid glacial électrisa le sang des quatre justiciers et Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo restèrent bouche bée puis se regardèrent longuement les uns les autres, d'un air grave et consciencieux.

\- ... i-il a dit la" Grande Renaissance " ? bredouilla Leonardo.

\- ...encore un projet Renaissance qui vise à tuer tous les habitants de New-York? lâcha Raphael entre ses dents.

Leur coeur manqua un battement. Terriblement troublé et très inquiet, Donatello s'apprêta à chuchoter quelque chose à Kessie mais le même larsen assourdissant retentit et le fit grimacer confusément, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cela.

Au même moment, alors que Kessie collait un peu plus son oreillette pour tenter de récolter le plus d'informations possible, elle remarqua Krang Tako qui venait jusqu'à elle pour croiser les bras d'un air inquisiteur. Effrayée, Kessie s'empressa aussitôt de se relever en époussetant maladroitement sa robe noire.

\- J-je suis désolée...je suis tombée et je...j'essayais simplement de me relever...

Krang plissa les yeux avant de lui indiquer de sortir de la salle de réunion d'un sec et explicite signe de tête.  
Kessie déglutit lourdement avant de passer la porte, sans se douter que de l'autre côté de l'oreillette, Donatello tentait à tout prix de la joindre.

* * *

\- ...e-elle ne répond plus, bredouilla Donnie, terriblement inquiet. ...j-j'ai encore perdu son signal...c-c'est pas normal...c'est pas normal du tout...

Il avait beau pianoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce signal brouillé par une interférence d'origine inconnue...néanmoins, même si Donatello ne connaissait pas l'origine de cette interférence, il était sûr d'une chose : Kessie était en danger.  
Il se releva sèchement de sa chaise devant le regard abasourdi de Leonardo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J-je vais à son secours, lâcha Donatello d'une voix tremblante mais décidée en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Donnie, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! fit Leonardo en prenant aussitôt Donatello par les épaules pour le retenir dans le van. Maître Splinter a été clair pour cette mission : personne ne doit nous voir !

\- Mais Kessie est sûrement en danger ! C'est la source des perturbations qui est proche d'elle, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une menace ! Je dois y aller !

\- Donnie, c'est en y allant que tu vas la mettre en danger ! refusa catégoriquement Léo en tenaillant son frère de son regard bleu acier. Pour l'instant, rien ne nous dit que sa couverture a été grillée ! Si tu y vas, tout sera fichu en l'air !

Donatello trembla sous ces mots qu'il savait vrais mais insupportables : son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, se refusant d'imaginer Kessie prise au piège de cette tour infernale. Il se mordit la lèvre en baissant le regard, impuissant.  
Mikey déglutit en regardant ses deux frères. En revanche, Raphael, plus que d'accord avec les propos de son frère ingénieur ainsi retenu prisonnier, se releva sèchement.

\- Bah moi, j'y vais, grogna Raphael en poussant Leonardo et Donatello qui lui bloquaient l'accès à la porte arrière du Shellraiser.

Halluciné, Leonardo protesta aussitôt d'une voix impérieuse, les sourcils pleinement froncés derrière son masque bleu.

\- Arrête Raph ! Ca grouille d'humains à l'extérieur !

\- Ouais mais ma pote est à l'intérieur ! hurla t-il en guise de réponse d'une voix éraillée.

Sans demander ou se soucier de l'avis de qui que ce soit, il se précipita hors du van et traversa la ruelle d'une pirouette furtive pour atteindre le mur de la tour Tako.  
Cependant il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait aucune prise dont il pouvait se servir pour monter le mur. Loin de se décourager, il dégaina ses deux sai qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts pour les planter férocement dans le mur. Ainsi, les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent et il se hissa par la force de ses biceps, les poings fermement empoignés à ses saï qu'il monta un à un chaque fois plus haut contre le mur, les dents fermement serrées.

\- ...il est incorrigible, grommela Leonardo en secouant la tête alors que lui, Michelangelo et Donatello l'observaient craintivement escalader ainsi le mur jusqu'au trente-septième étage où Kessie se trouvait.

* * *

Kessie déglutit lourdement lorsque Krang referma la porte derrière elle avant de se placer devant elle, l'air terriblement sérieux, le visage lisse comme une pierre tombale.

\- ...qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? demanda t-il d'une voix horriblement calme.

Les yeux plissés et le coeur battant à tout rompre, sans réfléchir, Kessie rétorqua sèchement, décidant de jouer cartes sur table :

\- C'est quoi la " Grande Renaissance " ?

Intrigué, Krang la regarda longuement, clignant simplement des yeux comme s'il avait du mal à enregistrer sa question.

\- Je ne juge pas utile de vous donner cette information, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Kessie en croisant les bras, les yeux plissés. Pourtant, si je suis amenée à travailler avec vous, je devrais être mise au courant des faits et gestes de la société, n'est-ce pas.. ? Puisque vous travaillez pour le bien de notre ville, je suppose que vous n'avez rien à cacher.

Elle soutint le regard froid et calculateur de l'homme pendant de longues secondes, presque terrifiée par son manque d'expression...c'était comme avoir à faire à un robot... Finalement, l'homme s'approcha d'elle de deux pas en plissant les yeux, faisant reculer Kessie d'un pas prudent.

\- Inutile de vous raconter des histoires, mademoiselle, répondit Krang d'un ton aimable mais peu rassurant aux oreilles de la justicière. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler...de certaines justiciers qui seraient présents en ville et qui ont fait parler d'eux à plusieurs reprises...des espèces de monstres...de reptiles.. ?

Kessie dut employer des trésors insoupçonnés d'ingéniosité pour se retenir de sursauter et d'écarquiller les yeux. Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, elle cligna pourtant simplement des yeux.

\- C'est juste une légende urbaine qui court dans New-York, lâcha t-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Oh non, mademoiselle. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire...mais ces monstres existent bel et bien. Ils étaient bel et bien présents lorsqu'ils ont défait Shredder en haut de la tour Sacks. Quatre reptiles portant des masques de ninja...et combattant comme des ninja.

\- ...et comment vous le savez ? demanda maladroitement Kessie, le coeur battant de plus en plus vite.

Ignorant complètement sa question, l'homme s'approcha du mur orné de masques japonais, tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres avant de murmurer :

\- Quelle chose étrange...qu'un masque...n'est-ce pas... ?

Kessie écarquilla les yeux.

\- ...Je vous demande pardon.. ?

Le cœur frémissant de peur, elle le vit se saisir d'un masque en forme de tête de mort qui ressemblait étrangement à son masque de hockey.

\- Tout le monde porte un masque dans ce monde, mademoiselle Tilden... Parce qu'à quoi sert un masque.. ?

A cette question, Kessie eut un pressentiment. Un très. Très. Mauvais pressentiment.  
Aussi glissa t-elle discrètement sa main dans son petit sac, dans lequel elle avait pris soin d'amener le manche de sa batte de baseball, sans quitter Krang de ses grands yeux noisettes bordés de noir. Ce dernier fixait le masque qu'il tenait dans sa main, comme si c'était à lui qu'il parlait :

\- Un masque sert à dissimuler quelque chose...Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui refuse d'être vu ou ne doit pas être vu...c'est ainsi que derrière des masques humains peuvent se cacher des bêtes sanguinaires...regardez ces tortues...Leurs masques ne sont qu'une humanité prétendue...pourtant ils ne peuvent dissimuler leurs difformités et leur monstruosité aux yeux de leur monde... Leur masque de ninja... ne fait que trahir ce désir d'être plus que des monstres... mais les masques ne sont que des illusions, mademoiselle Tilsen. Un masque de justicier...ne fait pas de vous un vrai justicier...Ce n'est qu'une façade...

Lorsqu'il posa son pouce sur la joue de Kessie, cette dernière frissonna en constatant à quel point il était rêche et froid...comme du métal...

\- Mais un masque n'est pas fait que de tissu...un masque...peut ressembler à bien des choses..., lui susurra t-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue pour en effacer le fond de teint, révélant une cicatrice d'un de ses combats.

D'un geste sec, Kessie balaya sa main et se leva de sa chaise en reculant de plusieurs pas, dévisageant Mr Tako de ses yeux noisettes.  
« Il sait » songea t-elle, morte de peur. Elle ne savait comment mais elle en avait l'intime conviction : il l'avait démasquée.

\- ...Je...c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de philosopher avec vous à ce sujet mais je vais y aller, bredouilla t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais réfléchir à...votre offre...

Cependant, la main solide et puissante de l'homme la maintint par l'épaule, comme pour la retenir prisonnière.

\- ...c'est inutile, vous êtes engagée. Et vous me serez plus qu'utile dans mon projet...

Ces mots glacèrent Kessie de peur. Sans réfléchir, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme d'un coup de l'épaule avant de lui envoyer son pied violemment dans le torse.  
Surpris, ce dernier chuta à terre et convulsa, comme pris de spasmes mécaniques et incontrôlables.  
Kessie grimaça à cette vision qu'elle trouva épouvantable tout en massant sa cheville douloureuse : elle s'était fait monstrueusement mal en lui donnant ce coup de pied qui avait cogné contre une surface qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la chair humaine...  
Déglutissant lourdement, Kessie extirpa sa batte de baseball de son sac à main, actionna le ressort pour la déployer et, de son extrémité, elle frotta le veston de l'homme pour dévoiler son abdomen.  
En effet, à cet emplacement où elle avait porté son coup, pas de chair ou de pilosité mais uniquement une surface métallique et, au niveau de ce qui aurait du être un ventre, une espèce d'énorme bocal à l'intérieur duquel flottait une sorte de cerveau gluant flottant dans une substance visqueuse et absolument répugnante.  
Lorsque la créature semblable à une immonde pieuvre difforme ouvrit ses yeux jaunâtres et brillant d'une lueur malsaine pour foudroyer la jeune fille du regard, Kessie ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur. Elle asséna un coup de batte dans le bocal à organe qu'elle avait sous les yeux avant de se précipiter hors du bureau à toute vitesse.

« C'est pas possible...c'est pas possible... » se répéta t-elle comme pour se convaincre. Mais non. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer cette vision digne des pires films d'horreur de série B ?  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que chaque porte du couloir s'ouvrit sous ses yeux effarés et que des hommes d'affaires, alarmés par son cri, jaillit de chaque bureau, la visant du regard comme une dizaine de calibres 45. Une autre porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et Kessie recula, terrifiée en voyant Krang diriger un doigt impérieux vers elle.

\- Arrêtez cette espionne ! hurla t-il.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était robotique et n'avait plus rien d'humain. De même, les lèvres du visage humain de Krang ne frémirent même pas lorsqu'il articula cet ordre, comme si sa voix résonnait directement par un émetteur depuis sa gorge. Au contraire, la créature derrière sa vitre s'agitait furieusement en faisant tournoyer ses tentacules.  
Effrayée, Kessie regarda tout autour d'elle alors que les hommes d'affaires s'avançaient pour se jeter sur elle. Agrippée à sa batte de baseball, Kessie observa les deux issues qui s'offraient à elle : la porte d'ascenseur. Et la fenêtre donnant sur un vide de trente-sept étages.  
Sans chercher à comprendre, une lueur brilla dans le regard de Kessie qui s'élança aussitôt dans le couloir qu'elle parcourut à grandes foulées, assénant de violents coups de batte quiconque tentait de l'arrêter.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, abandonnant ses talons au passage, elle accéléra le rythme en s'approchant à toute vitesse de la fenêtre, protégeant son visage de ses bras au dernier moment avant de foncer à travers la vitre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.  
Derrière sa vitre, Krang écarquilla ses yeux jaunâtres et globuleux tandis qu'il tourna le visage impassible de son corps humain vers la fenêtre brisée par laquelle la jeune femme s'était jetée en désespoir de cause.

\- Pauvre idiote, ricana t-il d'un air malfaisant et cruel.

* * *

Or, sur la façade extérieure de l'immeuble, quelques mètres plus bas, Raphael se retenait à son saï planté férocement dans le mur tandis que de son autre bras, il tira jusqu'à lui la jeune femme qu'il avait attrapé au vol. Ainsi, il la hissa d'un geste net et précis pour la réfugier dans ses bras. Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Kessie, les yeux écarquillés et tremblant comme une feuille morte, se raccrocha au cou de Raphael, se refusant de regarder en bas, et trembla de tout son être en soupirant de soulagement alors que le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux bruns. Cependant, en sentant le regard de Raphael la dévisager, elle releva la tête et tenta de se reprendre en riant maladroitement :

\- ...j-je...à part que j'ai failli mourir, c'était cool.

\- Attends deux secondes, fit Raphael en resserrant son énorme bras musculeux autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Tu savais que j'étais là, dehors.. ?

\- Oui, je t'ai aperçu par la fenêtre, bredouilla Kessie avant de rire nerveusement. Tu crois quoi ? J'suis pas assez folle pour me jeter comme ça, dans le vide, du haut de trente-sept étages.

\- ...C'est pourtant ce que t'as fait, lui fit remarquer Raphael en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux justiciers se regardèrent longuement, Kessie troublée face au regard ambré du mutant impulsif. S'avouant vaincue, elle détourna le regard en lâchant d'une petite voix :

\- ...bon, on descend maintenant King Kong ? J'ai l'vertige.

Raphael la regarda longuement avant de sourire en coin, terriblement touché de la confiance aveugle que lui a accordé l'humaine.

Ainsi, à l'aide de ses saï, il escalada en sens inverse la façade de l'immeuble jusqu'à atterrir dans la rue où les attendait le Shellraiser. Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello, terriblement rassurés de voir les deux amis sains et saufs, s'approchèrent d'eux pour les tirer à l'intérieur du van. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et ses repères, loin d'être remise de ses émotions, Kessie leva ses yeux épouvantés vers les quatre ninjas.

\- ...v-vous allez jamais croire ce que j'ai vu.

* * *

Après avoir reboutonné sa chemise, retrouvant son allure humaine, quelques minutes plus tard, Krang descendit lui-même l'ascenseur et sortit de l'immeuble jusqu'à la ruelle pour retrouver le cadavre de la jeune femme.  
Hors, aucune trace de l'espionne sur le bitume. Pas la moindre trace d'impact ou de sang.  
Mais des signes sur les murs.

Lorsqu'il lut l'énorme graffiti inscrit sur les briques rouges, Krang serra ses poings humains alors qu'il fulminait intérieurement, vrombissant de rage et de haine :

\- ...espèce de sale petite...

Sur le mur s'étendait un kanji bien reconnaissable, inscrit à la peinture noire, signifiant « famille ». La signature des tortues.  
Et à côté, un masque de hockey semblable à une tête de mort et souriant avec impertinence, suivi de l'inscription suivante :

**JONES IS EVERYWHERE**

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_PS: Un énorme remerciement à _**Nifelheim**_ qui m'a beaucoup soutenue ^^_


	21. Chapitre 20 : She Always Leaves Me

_Hey! Me revoilà pour un chapitre, fait avec amour pendant ces trois semaines de stage par votre chère et dévouée écrivaine de fanfics.  
Cette fois pas de blabla inutile : je vous laisse à votre lecture que je vous souhaite bien agréable.  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : SHE ALWAYS LEAVES ME LAUGHING**

* * *

Penchée sur son carnet à dessins, les yeux plissés, Kessie laissa sa main gauche manier avec adresse son crayon qui traçait avec talent plusieurs lignes sur la feuille blanche de son carnet à dessins, sous le regard perçant de Donatello.  
Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le laboratoire, voilà maintenant une demie-heure que Kessie tentait d'esquisser un portrait robot de l'être surnaturel qu'elle avait rencontré au trente-septième étage lors de sa mission-infiltration dans le bâtiment de Tako's Industries. Mais suite à ses descriptions nébuleuses et peu crédibles, Donatello lui avait demandé de se poser au calme et de reprendre ses esprits afin de lui livrer le portrait le plus réaliste possible de leur ennemi commun.  
Ainsi, il l'avait emmené dans son labo et l'avait laissé parler pendant de longues minutes, très attentif et réceptif à son récit, bercé par sa voix fragile et cassée mais également empreinte d'un aplomb à toute épreuve, produisant un contraste qu'il trouvait fascinant et attirant. Tout naturellement, sentant que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants pour lui décrire cette vision horrible et improbable qu'elle avait du affronter, elle s'était emparée de son carnet à dessin et de son crayon, s'enfermant ainsi dans le silence, laissant la pointe grise du critérium parler pour elle.  
Pendant ces longues minutes, la joue posée au creux de sa grande main, Donatello la regarda faire, l'admirant secrètement, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres, et il se rendit compte qu'il adorait l'écouter parler...mais qu'il aimait tout autant la regarder dessiner... analyser la manière dont elle bougeait le crayon sur le papier et comme elle choisissait les couleurs avec soin dans son arsenal de feutres. C'était tellement différent de son monde technologique... C'était un monde serein et apaisant qui répandait une douce et très agréable chaleur dans son coeur.

Il ne fut sorti de sa rêverie que lorsque Kessie tapota son genou avec la tranche de son carnet à dessin, le regard grave, lui indiquant qu'elle avait fini. Donatello cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits avant de se saisir du croquis qu'il scruta attentivement, les yeux plissés et réduits à deux fentes derrière le verre de ses grosses lunettes rafistolées.  
Néanmoins, malgré le talent en dessin de Kessie qu'il reconnaissait tout à fait, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue sceptique en détaillant ce croquis à la fois tellement réaliste mais sortant tellement de l'ordinaire qu'il en paraissait presque malsain...cet être mi-homme mi-robot dont l'abdomen était remplacé par un bocal qu'occupait une sorte d'extraterrestre rosâtre, visqueux et ignoble...

\- Kessie, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en doute tes capacités en dessin mais... à mes yeux, ça a toujours l'air d'un chewing-gum avec des yeux et une bouche, finit-il par dire en se grattant maladroitement la joue.

Les sourcils froncés, Kessie lui reprit son carnet des mains en rétorquant :

\- Je sais c'que j'ai vu. Je suis pas folle.

\- Je sais, je te crois, soupira le mutant en relevant ses yeux confus vers l'humaine. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être...tu n'as pas vu autre chose à propos de ce type..?

\- Donnie, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur Krang, dit-elle avec un soupir.

\- Mais il y a peut-être un détail qui t'a échappé, bredouilla Donatello d'une voix fébrile dénotant sa panique intérieure. Je t'en supplie, fais un effort, c'est sans doute lui qui est derrière toute cette histoire ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de quelque chose d'autre ? Un symbole ? Une odeur ? Un autre indice sur la manière dont il parlait, sur son dispositif robotique ou bien..

Excédée et submergée par ce raz-de-marée de paroles que Kessie devina incoercible, comme chaque fois que Donatello se laissait aller à la panique et à l'anxiété, elle fronça les sourcils, se leva brièvement, s'approcha de lui et, sans hésitation, le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Stupéfait, Donatello écarquilla les yeux et fit aussitôt silence, ses joues virant du vert au brun sans transition. Il n'avait pas vu ce mouvement venir et même ses années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux n'auraient pu l'aider à prédire ce geste qu'il avait encore du mal à assimiler comme réel... Aussi, assis sur son siège en skateboards et crispé jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, il la regarda avec incrédulité avant que ses paupières ne se ferment presque inconsciemment et, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il accepta son baiser qu'il lui rendit volontiers, fermant les yeux en passant une main dans la nuque de Kessie. Cette dernière frémit en sentant cette grande main puissante mais si douce maintenir sa nuque et elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui, debout entre ses grandes jambes tremblotantes.  
Après un long baiser qui sembla apaiser le mutant, ce dernier posa son front contre le sien en soupirant de bien-être.

\- ...t'es mignon mais j'en ai vraiment marre là..., chuchota doucement Kessie alors qu'elle détachait ses lèvres des siennes en le regardant doucement de ses yeux noisette. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que tout ce que je t'ai déjà raconté...

\- ...je sais...pardon..., fit Donatello en baissant maladroitement les yeux. C'est juste que...tout ça n'a aucun sens à mes yeux et-et...si vraiment notre ennemi est...un extraterrestre... j'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible sur lui...sur le danger qu'il représente pour ma famille...et pour New-York...tu comprends ?

Kessie posa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues et traça le contour de ses écailles du bout du pouce.

\- Détends-toi un peu, lui dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu vas te rendre malade à force de tout le temps flipper, comme ça.

\- Hé...c'est moi le « docteur » ici, lui rappela Donatello en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Kessie leva les yeux au ciel à cette réflexion.

\- Pff, c'est ça oui.

Donatello rit doucement à cette réflexion alors que Kessie, un sourire assuré aux lèvres, passa ses doigts dans le masque violet de Donatello, appréciant la douceur du tissu dont les rebords étaient légèrement effilés par le temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... De toute façon, je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, vous allez le retrouver et l'écraser, dit Kessie en souriant de toutes ses dents, d'un aplomb à toute épreuve.

Donatello adorait cet air assuré, presque impertinent, qui faisait battre agréablement son coeur et le regorgeait d'assurance, lui aussi. Aussi, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement.  
Un silence suivit ce rire alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous deux étrangement, comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer...Puis instinctivement, Donatello glissa ses mains sur les reins de la jeune fille pour la ramener lentement vers lui: sans réfléchir, Kessie se laissa tirer à lui jusqu'à ce que sa joue rencontre la surface lisse et solide du plastron chaud de Donatello, derrière lequel battait un coeur timide mais gorgé d'un amour ne souhaitant que s'exprimer. Elle frissonna en sentant cet amour crépiter dans ces bras musclés qui l'enlaçaient tendrement alors que la longue main verte du mutant continuait de caresser ses cheveux d'une infinie délicatesse. Doucement Kessie se laissa bercer par cette étreinte suave et si réconfortante, toute tremblante, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant d'amour et de tendresse. Elle fut d'autant plus interloquée lorsque Donatello la regarda avec bienveillance et observa attentivement son visage...ses cicatrices...le pansement sur son nez...ses tâches de rousseur...  
Surpris par ces tremblements qu'il percevait sur la peau abîmée mais douce et fragile de l'humaine, Donatello inclina curieusement la tête, soucieux.

\- ...ça ne va pas ..?

\- Si si... désolée... C'est juste...sans mon masque je me sens...bizarre...

Pourtant, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation et ses frissons, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Être soi-même sans son masque, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire avec tout le monde...Mais avec lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être elle-même... Même s'ils étaient incompatibles à première vue, elle aimait être en sa présence. Il avait le don de l'apaiser, de la faire sentir plus calme à l'intérieur...plus elle...

\- J'aime voir ton visage autrement que derrière un masque, lui avoua Donatello en replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille, la trouvant tellement jolie que le brun sur ses joues fonça un peu plus.

Touchée par ces mots, Kessie leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire en coin alors que Donnie massait tendrement sa nuque pour la ramener contre lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kessie enfouit son visage contre l'épaule écailleuse de Donatello entourée de tissu violet, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de respirer son odeur reptilienne, si particulière et si envoûtante qu'elle lui donna un léger vertige.  
Donatello ferma les yeux également, sans pouvoir retenir ses tremblements alors qu'il blottit son nez inexistant contre la joue moelleuse et chaude de l'humaine. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui... Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de l'indisposer, mais en voyant l'humaine ainsi blottie contre lui, il comprit rapidement qu'ils se sentaient tout aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre avec leurs corps si différents et peu habitués à procurer des caresses...Ils avaient tout simplement du mal à réaliser que désormais, ils n'étaient plus seuls au monde et qu'eux aussi, entre leurs nuits d'héroïsme, leurs combats contre le crime et les ombres qui dissimulaient leurs difformités et leurs différences, avaient droit d'aimer...  
Bientôt, Donatello recula sa tête et ses mains se baladèrent avec innocence sur sa taille pour la palper curieusement puis recouvrirent ses épaules pour les tenir fermement mais tendrement, juste pour la contempler. Pour la première fois, il pouvait balader son regard sur elle sans craindre de se faire prendre sur le fait et sans craindre ses réactions. Kessie sentit son coeur battre exceptionnellement fort alors que les mains de Donatello caressaient ses épaules tout en la contemplant des pieds à la tête, l'oeil ému, bien que troublée et presque agacée de se sentir aussi vulnérable, comme une adolescente lors de ses premiers émois.

\- Tu es tellement forte...tellement belle..., murmura sincèrement Donatello.

A son grand étonnement, ses mots ne la firent pas sourire. Bien au contraire, ils semblaient amener une ombre de tristesse sur ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bredouilla Donatello, surpris.

\- Tu dis ça seulement pour me faire plaisir, dit-elle à voix basse.

Donatello fronça les sourcils, troublé par ce manque de confiance, et passa un doigt sous le menton de Kessie pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui. Etonnée, Kessie le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Je suis un scientifique, très chère. Je ne fais qu'exposer des faits avérés.

Kessie ne put retenir un sourire puis un petit rire à ces mots qu'elle trouvait adorable. Donatello remarqua le rose sur ses joues et y posa ses lèvres avant de s'intéresser à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa gentiment et avec un profond respect. Kessie enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer ce tendre baiser.

\- ...Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas beaucoup d'autres filles...Pourtant, il y en a plein à la surface, dit Kessie en baissant les yeux alors que Donnie nicha son visage dans son cou, parsemant de baisers ses courts cheveux noirs. Plus jolies...mieux que moi...

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai déjà sauvé plein de demoiselles en détresse avant de te rencontrer, lui fit remarquer Donatello d'un air malin, juste pour tester sa réaction.

Face à cette réplique qui ressemblait fortement à de la provocation, Kessie recula la tête pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils...  
...Est-ce qu'il serait en train d'essayer de la rendre jalouse... ?  
Sans réellement savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non, elle plissa les yeux en lâchant dans un rire sardonique :

\- Moi aussi j'ai sauvé des filles.

Surpris par ce ton un peu plus sec, Donatello lui lança un coup d'oeil troublé et déglutit légèrement.

\- J'ai même sauvé des garçons, dit Kessie en le regardant dans les yeux tout en entortillant entre ses doigts le tissu de son masque violet, laissant à son tour un sourire malicieux décorer son visage. ...De _très...très beaux jeunes hommes_, même...

Donatello rougit en entendant ces mots, baissant les yeux pour observer curieusement l'humaine caresser et entortiller ainsi les pans de son masque entre ses doigts, comme pour le narguer.

\- ...Oh ? dit-il simplement, feignant la nonchalance tout en se retenant de froncer les sourcils.

\- ...oui...mais alors ils étaient tous plus cons les uns que les autres, lança t-elle de son habituelle voix blasée, rompant le ton sensuel qu'elle voulait se donner la seconde d'avant.

Donatello ne s'y attendait pas et éclata de rire à ces mots alors que Kessie l'asséna d'un large sourire qu'elle cachait habituellement derrière son masque de hockey. Peu à peu, oubliant leur timidité et leur gêne, les deux justiciers se sourirent tendrement et Donatello avança même son visage pour frotter tendrement son nez inexistant à celui de la justicière, le coeur battant légèrement comme dans un rêve.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un comme moi, soupira Donatello en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- ...C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, répondit Kessie à voix basse.

Stupéfait par cette nouvelle auto-dévalorisation, Donatello la saisit par les épaules et la dévisagea d'un oeil interrogateur.

\- Q-quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je...parce qu'il n'y a rien à aimer chez moi, dit Kessie en baissant les yeux, le coeur serré.

Sans comprendre, très peiné par ces mots, la main de Donatello s'éleva jusqu'au visage de la justicière et effleura tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle murmura d'une voix teintée d'amertume, dévoilant ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur :

\- Tu sais...j'ai réfléchi...à tout ça...à ce que je faisais, en tant que...justicière...Et j'me suis rendue compte que...j'avais beau faire de mon mieux, tout ce que j'ai fait...lorsque je tuais les Dragons Pourpres...c'était vraiment horrible...

Elle détourna honteusement ses yeux noisettes empreints d'une ombre sordide alors qu'elle regarda ses mains tatouées d'un sang invisible...celui des nombreux Dragons qu'elle avait massacré...

\- Léo avait raison...Et toi aussi...Tu avais raison...depuis le début...même les habitants de cette ville ont raison...j'suis qu'une fanatique...une barge...j'agissais pas comme un justicier...j'agissais comme un monstre, fit Kessie en tremblant. C'est moi le monstre dans l'histoire...pas vous...et certainement pas toi...

Effaré par ces paroles, Donatello emprisonna le visage de Kessie entre ses grandes mains écailleuses et tremblantes, caressant ses joues du bout de ses pouces en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je...je t'interdis de penser ça, lâcha t-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est faux...

Ses lèvres posèrent de doux baisers humides derrière son oreille pour tenter de la refaire sourire et de faire battre son coeur plus sereinement.

\- Tu te fiches de ce que les autres peuvent dire de toi, murmura t-il au creux de son oreille en caressant tendrement ses mèches brunes. L'important, c'est ce qui se cache derrière le masque...

\- Il n'y a rien qui en vaille la peine derrière le masque...

Secouant la tête, Donatello effleura tendrement la joue éraflée de l'humaine de ses lèvres comme pour apaiser la blessure qui s'y trouvait.

\- Tu te trompes...Ton masque...il ne fait que dissimuler la lueur que tu incarnes...la lueur que tu tentes de ramener dans ce monde...

Ces mots si naïfs et sincères firent battre le coeur de Kessie à une vitesse folle alors qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux humides.

\- ...Comment tu peux le savoir ? murmura t-elle tristement. Comment tu peux savoir ce qui se cache derrière mon masque..?

Donatello fronça les sourcils avant de passer de nouveau ses grands doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- C'est ça, dit Kessie en soupirant tristement, le regard bas avant de murmurer d'une voix mélancolique, empreinte d'ironie: Tu sais toujours tout, hein ?

\- En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que si les gens connaissaient la Kessie Jones qui se cache derrière le masque, ils l'aimeraient...et ils voudraient la prendre dans leurs bras comme moi j'ai envie de le faire à cet instant...

Une telle tendresse habitait ces mots que la jeune femme se sentit ébranlée et elle ferma les yeux lorsque Donatello l'enveloppa une nouvelle fois de ses bras élancés quoique musclés pour la serrer contre lui. Réfugiée contre le plastron chaud, solide et rassurant de Donatello, Kessie ne répondit que par un « mmh » peu convaincu et triste alors que le mutant l'étreignait un peu plus contre lui et la rassura tendrement par des baisers chastes et doux ainsi que des caresses. Malgré ses sombres pensées, lorsque les lèvres de Donnie cherchèrent les siennes pour les embrasser et les dorloter, Kessie ferma les yeux, soupirant dans la chaleur de ses bras en appréciant ces touchers si délicats auxquels elle n'avait jamais été habituée auparavant.

Donatello quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur la joue alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses, étudiant avec attention et quasi scientifiquement la moindre réaction de l'humaine, déterminant ce qu'elle aimait et n'aimait pas. Or, il fut agréablement surpris de la réceptivité positive de l'humaine sous tous les stimuli qui crépitaient sous ses doigts virtuoses. Ensuite, Donatello glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son parfum. Sa peau était empreinte d'une effluve particulière, ambrée, comme un mélange de réglisse, la vanille et la cannelle... Il adorait cette osmose de senteurs à la fois forte et sucrée ; aussi, il grignota innocemment la peau fine et fragile de son cou, le plus lentement possible tout en savourant le moindre goût de sa peau. Kessie ferma les yeux, son coeur battant attentivement. Elle frémit intensément et son coeur manqua un battement quand elle sentit sa langue chaude passer entre ses dents et commencer à lécher tendrement son cou. Un léger gémissement perça sa gorge et filtra d'entre ses lèvres, la faisant rougir de honte. Aussitôt, la langue de Donatello quitta sa peau et il leva la tête vers elle, les joues cramoisies :

\- P-pardon...J'arrête si tu n'aimes pas...

\- Non...j-j'aime beaucoup..., avoua t-elle, les joues rouges.

Ces mots retracèrent un sourire sur les lèvres de Donatello, ces lèvres vertes et charnues qu'il reposa dans son cou avant de laisser à nouveau passer sa langue. Kessie frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Ses bras se resserrèrent maladroitement autour de son cou pour l'encourager à continuer. Ravi de sa réaction qu'il n'espérait pas, Donatello soupira de bonheur contre sa peau tout en continuant de tracer des chemins mouillés de sa langue sur son cou qu'il grignota légèrement par moments.

\- ...je crois comprendre maintenant, ce que Mikey voulait dire, pour les beignets au sucre, dit Kessie avec un petit rire sous les chatouilles humides du mutant.

\- Chut, rit doucement Donatello, sans pourtant empêcher ses joues de brunir.

Kessie enlaça sa nuque, caressant les rebords de sa carapace alors qu'il continuait ses fougueux coups de langue, succombant à cette attirance folle qu'elle trouvait aussi absurde qu'irrépressible et qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois... Sachant que ces moments d'intimité étaient rares, Kessie les dégusta, fermant les yeux en se concentrant sur sa salive qu'il imbibait sur sa peau ainsi que les battements de son coeur avant de chuchoter pensivement :

\- Par contre, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas vraiment me donner ce surnom...

Une nouvelle fois, Donnie se détacha de son cou, cette fois pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur et curieux.

\- ...De quoi ? « Mon beignet au sucre » ? minauda t-il d'une voix fluette.

Kessie ne put se retenir de rire nerveusement.

\- ...Arrête, c'est vraiment ridicule.

\- ...Moi je trouve ça tentant, répondit Donatello avec un regard amusé et un grand sourire enfantin.

\- Tu sais c'que je trouve tentant, moi ? De t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure si tu le fais.

\- Je croyais que « tu ne frappais pas les binoclards » ? demanda t-il avec un sourire malin avant de lui tirer la langue.

Kessie haussa un sourcil provocateur puis leva aussitôt les mains à son visage pour lui retirer ses lunettes. Les yeux écarquillés, Donnie la regarda attentivement en plissant aussitôt les yeux lorsque ses lunettes rafistolées lui furent retirées, sa pomme d'adam remontant et descendant bruyamment à ce geste.  
Kessie s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le temps de constater à quel point il était mignon sans ses verres correcteurs qu'elle reposa à côté d'elle avant de le regarder avec une nuance de défi dans le regard.

\- Tu y vois bien, comme ça..? demanda t-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- J-je suis seulement astigmate, bredouilla craintivement Donatello en plissant davantage ses petits yeux perçants. M-mais il y a 78,5% de chances qu'au bout d'un moment, ma vue finisse p-par...

Une nouvelle fois, Kessie le fit taire d'un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres. Le coeur de Donatello fit un bond et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, préférant de loin ces baisers rebelles qu'il adorait à un éventuel coup sur le nez et qu'il trouvait assez amusants. Ainsi, les bras enroulés autour de son corps si précieux et fragile, il l'embrassa du mieux qu'il put, s'enivrant de cette texture unique et de ce goût qui l'emmenait loin de tout...loin des égouts de New-York...loin des Foots, des Dragons Pourpres et des extraterrestres...quelque part loin où son coeur pouvait battre sans crainte au rythme d'une humaine dont il avait secrètement rêvé toute sa vie, sans se douter qu'elle se cacherait derrière un masque de hockey...

* * *

Quelques nuits plus tard, au dehors, dans la soirée venteuse et chaude de ce vendredi soir, des lumières et un brouahaha joyeux filaient du Yankee Stadium, où la rencontre tant attendue des deux équipes préférées des new-yorkais soulevait une euphorique et bruyante excitation.

Cagoulés et tapis dans les recoins extérieurs du stade, plusieurs Dragons Pourpres préparaient leur dispositif : des grenades fumigènes et aveuglantes qui passeront inattendues dans la mêlée d'encouragements des fans de baseball et dissipera assez de confusion pour kidnapper le plus de spectateurs possible. « Le plus d'humains possible ». Tels étaient les ordres précis venus d'en haut. Dispersés par dizaines de l'ouest à l'est du stade, dissimulés sous les tribunes après avoir éliminé les agents de sécurité, l'issue la plus profitable de ces enlèvements pour le gang le plus redouté de New-York serait de réussir à vider le terrain.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de deux gardiens de la ville.  
Raphael, tapi sous les tribunes ouest depuis bien plus longtemps que les dix imbéciles se croyat planqués devant lui, plissa les yeux avant de craquer bruyamment ses phalanges, alertant les Dragons Pourpres. Cependant, il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de dégainer leurs armes ou de faire un seul bruit. Usant de sa furtivité de ninja acquise depuis bien longtemps, aucun des Dragons Pourpres ne pouvait faire le poids face à la montagne de muscle qu'était le mutant au masque rouge.  
Quant à Kessie, elle s'occupa des troupes plantées à l'ouest qu'elle dispersa grâce à ses palets chargés d'explosifs et d'artifices artisanaux. Pendant une seconde, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, les Dragons Pourpres crurent à une mauvaise blague, d'autres crurent à un cauchemar en reconnaissant la silhouette encapuchonnée de leur ennemi juré. La seconde d'après ne fut pas suffisante pour réaliser l'arsenal explosif que Kessie tenait au creux de sa main pourvue de son gant de hockey. Sans même avoir eu le temps de se demander d'où elle avait bien pu sortir un tel dispositif d'explosif, les bombes artisanales scotchés fermement aux palets de hockey leur furent lancés dessus.

Lorsque les explosions et les feux d'artifice jaillirent de sous les tribunes pour éclater en couleurs éclatantes quelques mètres plus haut au-dessus du stade, les spectateurs, croyant à un spectacle organisé, ne tardèrent pas à exprimer leur ébahissement et leur émerveillement dans de grandes huées et un euphorique brouhaha.

Profitant des pétarades endiablées soulevant une foule de cris joyeux et d'applaudissements, Raphael tira la main de Kessie pour l'aider à se hisser sur le toit opaque recouvrant les tribunes. Se redressant lentement de toute sa taille imposante, sans même se soucier de la poussière qui imbibait son plastron rayé, il tourna ensuite ses yeux ambrés et scintillants de satisfaction en reprenant son souffle, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire goguenard alors qu'il scrutait le paquet de Dragons Pourpres enchaînés à un reverbère, quelques nuits plus loin.  
C'était une nuit comme il l'aimait. Une nuit où des crimes crapuleux et sordides avaient été avortés, à coups de poings et de saï. Une nuit dont il pourra attendre le matin avec la satisfaction de savoir leur ville débarrassée de quelques uns de ses parasites meurtriers.  
Ainsi, satisfait, alors que les pans déchirés de son masque rouge sang voletaient dans l'air frais de la nuit percée d'étoiles, il hocha brièvement la tête et s'apprêta à sauter sur un toit voisin quand la voix de Kessie l'interpella.

\- Hé mais attends, on va pas partir comme ça ! protesta la jeune femme, sa voix rendue sourde par la surface chaude de son masque blanchâtre.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? grogna Raphael. On a plus rien à faire ici.

Les yeux écarquillés à travers les trous, Kessie lui désigna le stade où se déroulait le match de baseball. Elle regretta presque à ce moment-là que son masque dissimule son expression scandalisée.

\- Mec, c'est un des matchs les plus importants de la saison et on est aux premières loges, sur ce toit ! T'es quand même pas assez con pour rater ça ?!

Raphael haussa un sourcil et un coin de ses lèvres se souleva aussitôt, lançant d'une voix sardonique :

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va rester ici à pour regarder le match en bouffant des hot-dogs ?

Derrière son masque de hockey, Kessie laissa un petit sourire en coin mordre sa joue droite.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphael ne se rappelait même plus de comment il s'était laissé convaincre. Tentant de tenir entre ses trois gros doigts écailleux son hot-dog à moitié emballé de papier sans l'écraser, il observa du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille assise non loin de lui, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
Devant leurs yeux, les lumières du stade crépitaient tandis que le match se déroulait devant leurs yeux, non sans créer une euphorisante effervescente en-dessous d'eux. Ainsi, réfugiés l'un contre l'autre sur le toit des tribunes, ils admiraient le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, tous deux secrètement terriblement fiers d'avoir droit aux meilleures places...et gratuites.  
Raphael serra les lèvres, à la fois énervé d'avoir cédé au caprice de sa compagne de jeux et en même temps plutôt heureux de s'être laissé convaincre, aimant étrangement le spectacle devant lui, tout autant que Kessie qui, après avoir machouillé son morceau de hot-dog, le masque relevé sur le front, lâcha dans un soupir mélancolique, néanmoins souriante :

\- Mon père avait toujours voulu m'emmener avec lui voir un match de baseball...On les regardait ensemble à la télé, mais il voulait me montrer ce que ça faisait d'être sur place...

Très attentif à cette confession qui le surprit, Raphael se contenta de la regarder attentivement.  
Sentant le regard du mutant sur elle, Kessie cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête avant de se redresser légèrement.

\- C'est sûr, ça vaut pas un match de hockey et une part de pizza, riait-elle en mordant dans son hot-dog. ...Mais ça reste cool, non ?

\- ...c'est vrai que c'est pas mal, admit le mutant sincèrement.

Kessie sourit. Même s'il s'exprimait peu, désormais avec Raphael, elle se sentait écoutée.  
Et en effet, Raphael aimait ces moments avec Kessie. Tous deux partageaient cette même haine envers le crime et ce même amour pour leur ville et ils le partageaient à leur manière: à coup de poings, de lames et d'explosifs. Leurs combats devenaient des parties de jeux et il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour que lui, montagne de muscles écailleuses et renfermée dans sa carapace hostile, aurait pu un jour se retrouver à côté d'une si petite humaine.  
En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis dans son enfance. Aucun de ses frères non plus, bien sûr. Toute leur vie, ils avaient vécu reclus avec leur père, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Seule la famille comptait. Mais l'amitié...Raph n'avait jamais osé y songer.  
Est-ce que c'était ça, qu'il était en train de vivre avec cette humaine...?  
Les yeux plissés, il regarda ainsi longuement Kessie qui se tourna vers lui, ouvrant un oeil surpris.

\- ...tu veux ma photo ? fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Raphael roula des yeux en secouant la tête, grognant en se moquant intérieurement de lui-même, néanmoins tentant de sauver les apparences.

\- ...Rien. Tu m'fais rire avec tous tes pansements sur la tronche. On dirait un meuble mal réparé.

Kessie haussa un sourcil, rétorquant aussitôt :

\- Tu peux parler, toi, avec ta carapace rafistolée de partout.

Raphael secoua la tête en souriant. Oui, décidément...ils partageaient tous...des blessures jusqu'au répondant cynique, qui cassait un peu leur voix à tous deux. Pensif, il la regarda longuement du coin de l'oeil avant de baisser les yeux vers son hot-dog qu'il referma légèrement dans son papier, songeur.

\- Hé...j'voulais te d'mander...avant de nous rencontrer...t'avais des gens avec qui traîner, genre...des amis ?

Kessie baissa les yeux à cette question et soupira tristement.

\- Non. J'ai jamais vraiment été douée pour me faire des amis...et j'ai jamais été douée pour les garder non plus...

Raphael, très attentif, posa son hot-dog à côté de lui pour joindre ses doigts entre eux, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, alors que Kessie, le regard perdu dans le vague, esquissa un sourire sans joie.

\- ...Avant, j'avais un ami dans mon équipe de hockey au lycée... on aimait bien passer du temps ensemble mais un jour, pendant qu'on disputait un match contre l'équipe d'un autre lycée...il est passé juste derrière moi au moment où j'allais marquer le point gagnant. J'ai cassé son casque...le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue...il m'a plus jamais reparlé.

Elle se gratta la nuque en soupirant, le coeur serré.

\- C'est ça mon problème...j'finis toujours par...enfin...j'ai toujours peur...de faire mal aux autres. J'suis un peu un danger public.

Raphael fronça les sourcils, comme d'ordinaire très perturbé de se reconnaître autant dans le discours de cette petite humaine.

\- Ouais, je sais c'que c'est. Sauf que moi, j'ai jamais eu de potes...avant toi.

Clignant des yeux, Kessie tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant doucement. Regrettant aussitôt ces paroles, Raphael se tendit comme un arc et visa le sol du regard comme s'il voulait s'y enterrer.

\- ...C'est vrai..? Tu m'considères comme ta pote..?

Les yeux plissés et le coeur serré, Raphael la regarda longuement sans sourire avant de détourner le regard. Dans son regard, Kessie lut de la confusion, de la tristesse...

\- ...j-j'devrais pas dire ça, grogna Raphael en se forçant à ne pas la regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Kessie en plissant les yeux, le scrutant attentivement.

Raphael baissa les yeux en soupirant tristement.

\- Parce que...on est pas de la même espèce...Toi tu es humaine...et moi je suis...une tortue...un mutant...un monstre...Tu mériterais mieux que d'traîner avec des gars comme moi. Tu mériterais une vie normale.

" Celle que les Dragons et ces deux enflures de Bebop et Rocksteady t'ont enlevé " songea t-il non sans un pincement au coeur.

Kessie fronça pleinement les sourcils à ces mots. Aussi, sans même plus prêter attention à l'euphorie des spectateurs et au match de baseball, elle se leva aussitôt, lâchant son hot-dog pour croiser les bras devant lui et le regarder dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- J'm'en fous d'être normale. D'avoir une vie normale. Ma vie, j'la changerai pour rien au monde et certainement pas toi. (Elle soupira en inclinant la tête, les yeux plissés) T'as envie d'une vie normale, toi ?

Raphael baissa les yeux, songeur.

\- ...J'suis même pas sûr de savoir c'que ça veut dire, normal.

Il perdit son regard vers les silhouettes des sombres immeubles seulement illuminés par un million de fenêtre et de phares de voitures lointains avant de soupirer, le visage éclairé par un rayon de lune d'une voix sombre :

\- Scuse, c'est juste que...J'ai jamais eu de potes avant. J'ai jamais su c'que c'était et... (il grogna avant de regarder la lune ronde et rougeoyante, les yeux plissés)...y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris toute ma vie, c'est qu'on serait jamais rien pour les humains...On est réduits à se cacher dans les ombres...jusqu'à en devenir...Et c'est tout ce que nous serons pour cette ville : des ombres dans la nuit...

Kessie le regarda attentivement avant de poser sa main sur son bras pour le presser doucement.

\- C'est déjà ça, non.. ? murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Raphael l'observa du coin de l'oeil, perturbé par ces mots qui néanmoins ramenaient un peu de chaleur dans son coeur meurtri. Puis, le regard rivé vers le ciel d'encre épinglé de tant d'étoiles, il sourit à son tour en coin en pressant la main de la justicière.

\- Ouais...

* * *

Une délicieuse sensation d'irréel entoura les deux amis alors qu'ils s'infiltrèrent par la bouche d'égout pour rejoindre leur repaire. Cependant, alors qu'ils parcouraient les labyrinthes pestilentiels et humides des sous-sols ombrageux, Raphael remarqua de petites marques noires au niveau du cou de la justicière, des hématomes qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les sourcils froncés, soucieux, son visage se froissa alors qu'il demanda :

\- ...elles sortent d'où, ces marques ?

A ces mots, Kessie toucha les petites traces noires sur son cou du bout des doigts et rougit intensément, se contentant de remettre correctement le col de son sweat pour les dissimuler.

\- C'est rien, lâcha t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- ...comment ça "rien"? bougonna Raph. C'est les Dragons qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- ...nan, rien à voir avec les Dragons.

\- ...mais alors...

\- Lâche-moi, rétorqua la justicière, les joues aussi rouges que son masque.

Raphael dévisagea la jeune femme en silence. D'ordinaire, elle était comme lui: du genre à se vanter des cicatrices et des marques sur son corps, comme un prétexte pour raconter ses récits de combats acharnés et héroïques. Mais s'il ne s'agissait pas de combats...croyant comprendre l'origine de ces marques, Raphael brunit intensément alors qu'ils entrèrent tous deux dans le repaire. Sans cérémonie, Kessie se dirigea vers le salon, lâchant un bref "bonne nuit" avant de disparaître.

Les sourcils pleinement froncés, souhaitant confirmer ses hypothèses sur son amie, le mutant au masque rouge se dirigea à grands pas vers le laboratoire où il était sûr de trouver le mutant ingénieur, encore en train de travailler sur ses trucs scientifiques, comme d'habitude. Et en effet, ce fut sans surprise qu'il put entendre depuis derrière la porte le pianotement des doigts de Donatello sur son clavier.  
Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement, témoin de sa douceur légendaire, ce qui fit sursauter le mutant au masque violet qui faillit en perdre ses lunettes tant le bruit de la porte tapant contre le mur manqua de décrocher son coeur.

\- Don, j'peux te parler ? lâcha Raphael en tenaillant sérieusement Donatello du regard.

Sans comprendre, Donatello se releva de son siège et déglutit en voyant le visage inhabituellement grave et sérieux de son grand frère.

\- ...euh... o-oui ? fit poliment, bien que craintivement.

Raphael se rapprocha de lui, le faisant instinctivement reculer vers le mur. Lorsque Donatello fut acculé contre le mur de son labo contre lequel sa carapace cogna durement, face à Raphael qui avait écrasé son poing à côté de sa tête, son énorme bras musclé et crispé, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
Recroquevillant légèrement son cou dans sa carapace, Donatello écarquilla ses yeux terrifiés, sans comprendre ce regard sombre et ce silence grave qui n'était jamais de bonne augure chez Raphael.

\- ...alors c'est vrai ? T'es avec elle, maintenant ? Avec Kessie ? grogna lourdement Raphael en poignardant son frère du regard.

Le sang de Donatello se gela instantanément dans ses veines alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum et que sa bouche s'arrondit.

\- ...q-quoi ? Elle t-te... elle te l'a dit ?

\- ...pas besoin, le génie, grommela Raphael en ricanant bizarrement. Suffit de regarder son cou.

A ce sous-entendu, les joues de Donatello noircirent à toute vitesse et il baissa piteusement ses yeux empreints de honte, terriblement gêné que Raphael ait découvert ces morsures d'amour, si instinctives et si caractéristiques chez les tortues et encore plus chez Donnie qui, ainsi, avait marqué sur Kessie la confirmation de leur rapprochement plus qu'amical.  
Monstrueusement embarrassé, le mutant au masque violet aurait à cet instant désiré plus que tout au monde rentrer entier dans sa carapace pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, pâle comme un fantôme.

\- ...R-Raphael, bredouilla Donatello d'une voix tremblante et fragile, se sentant soudain misérable et sale au-delà des mots. J-je...

\- Ferme-la.

C'est alors que Raphael posa sa lourde main drapée de bandages sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Très surpris, Donatello releva inconsciemment son regard vert et brillant vers son grand frère qui le regarda intensément de ses yeux ambrés.  
Un long silence s'installa entre les deux frères et Donnie avait l'impression de ne plus respirer...  
...jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque de Raphael brise le silence, accompagnant ses mots d'une pression sur l'épaule de son petit frère :

\- J'te préviens Donnie : t'as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle. Si tu lui brises le coeur, t'auras à faire à moi.

Complètement ébahi, Donatello cligna des yeux en dévisageant pleinement Raphael avant de sourire maladroitement.  
Il fut réellement comblé par la réaction de son grand frère, tellement comblé et tellement soulagé qu'il en rit légèrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, frangin, lui promit-il du fond du coeur, un sourire enfantin et merveilleux aux lèvres. Je serai toujours là pour elle et je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse.

* * *

_And voila. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. _  
_Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ? L'histoire ? Les personnages ? Est-ce que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic ?  
En ce qui me concerne, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère vraiment vous faire partager de mon mieux cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur. _  
_N'oubliez pas de poster une review si le coeur vous en dit, sachant que ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qu'on pense de mon travail.  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Wanderin Kids

_Hey !  
Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année ! J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour vous.  
J'étais censée vous poster ce chapitre le jour de Noël mais j'ai été retardée par une merveilleuse découverte qui m'a mise à genoux depuis et qui s'appelle « grippe ». Oui, j'ai été grippée pendant les vacances, j'ai tellement de chance.  
Bref, je vais pas geindre, je suis là pour vous annoncer le retour de ma fic : plus que 13 chapitres à sortir et j'espère qu'ils sortiront avant la sortie du film Ninja Turtles 2, le 3 août.  
En attendant, je vais tenter de bosser sur un rythme assez spécial, c'est-à-dire en bossant deux chapitres à la fois. En effet, cette année et ces prochains mois seront assez spéciaux pour moi puisque je prépare un concours qui sera déterminant pour moi. Aussi, vous comprendrez que je ne pourrai pas écrire à ce moment-là.  
Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux et vous livrer les prochains chapitres le plus vite possible afin que vous n'ayez plus à subir des attentes de plusieurs mois comme j'ai pu le faire jusque là ^^'_

Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, aussi bien ceux qui commentent que ceux qui ne commentent pas (oui oui, je sais que vous êtes là, pas besoin de vous planquer) :)  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : WANDERIN KIDS**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Leonardo avait remarqué les nombreuses allers et venues de Raphael et Kessie.

En effet, leurs faits et gestes ne lui échappaient pas, parallèlement à son devoir de leader et sa préoccupation concernant les Dragons Pourpres, cherchant à élaborer un plan d'attaque efficace afin de pouvoir découvrir ce que toute cette histoire de mutagène, de nouveaux mutants et de robot-extraterrestre cachait...histoire qui, en toute honnêteté (et il se l'avouait lui-même) le dépassait et le laissait quelque peu démuni, redoutant là un ennemi tapi dans l'ombre bien plus important qu'il ne le paraissait au premier abord.  
Cependant, il redoutait tout autant les sorties intempestives de son cadet et de l'humaine qui se traduisaient par des retours tardifs au repaire ainsi que de nouveaux hématomes, aussi bien gravées sur les écailles rugueuses et verdâtres de son frère que sur la peau fragile et mate de sa coéquipière, déjà bien trop abîmée à son goût. Ces escapades nocturnes étaient bien trop dangereuses pour l'humaine et ce par uniquement pour le nombre de bleus qui s'additionnaient au reste sur son corps...

Aussi décida t-il de faire savoir à Raphael sa désapprobation.

* * *

Un soir, il resta éveillé plus tard que d'ordinaire, assis en tailleur dans le grand dojo orné de graffitis colorés représentant leur ville et ses immeubles où il imaginait tout à fait le duo sauter de toit en toit...Lorsqu'il entendit la porte geindre dans un long grincement, il se releva aussitôt et se dirigea vers l'entrée, les yeux plissés en entendant les rires de Raphael et Kessie, comme si aucun d'eux ne se cachait de leur arrivée tardive au repaire.  
Alors que Kessie retourna au salon rejoindre son habituel canapé cartonné qui était devenu son lit attitré au repaire, Léo suivit Raphael jusque sur le devant de la porte de la chambre et, d'une voix grave, tonna en croisant les bras et en plissant les yeux.

\- … ça va ? Je vois que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux.

Une belle grimace aux lèvres, Raphael se retourna sèchement vers l'aîné. Un rictus orna ses lèvres en entendant Léo prendre cette voix que l'aîné prenait toujours pour tenter de s'imposer.

\- C'est marrant pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que tu dises ça sur un ton de reproche ? ricana Raphael.

Les sourcils pleinement froncés derrière son masque bleu face à cette impertinence, Léo s'avança d'un pas calme avant de lâcher froidement :

\- Tu crois que je vois pas ce que tu essayes de faire ?

Raphael haussa un sourcil désabusé à cette attitude.

\- ...c'est quoi ton problème ? On a plus le droit d'aller castagner les méchants ? C'est nouveau ça.

\- Il s'agit de plus que ça et tu le sais très bien, affirma Léo en serrant les dents, détestant lorsque son frère le prenait pour un idiot. Je vois clair moi, dans ton jeu.

Aussi, sans faire de détour, il maintint ses yeux d'un bleu glacé dans le regard de son frère.

\- Vous combattez les Dragons Pourpres de votre côté...sans nous...Tu chercherais pas à l'aider à retrouver les deux mutants pour accomplir sa vengeance, par hasard ?

Cette simple phrase eut le pouvoir de geler le sang de Raphael dans toutes les veines de son corps.  
Les yeux plissés, réduits à deux fentes, il garda le silence pendant des secondes si longues qu'elles en devinrent inquiétantes.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il rétorque, presque avec défi :

\- ...parce que même si c'était le cas, ça ferait quoi ?

Complètement époustouflé par l'audace du cadet, Leonardo, dont le visage était habituellement si lisse, ne put retenir les traits de se tordre méchamment, comme une feuille qu'on aurait sauvagement froissé en se massant les tempes.

\- ...Raph, c'est justement pour ça qu'on l'a prise avec nous ! Pour ne pas qu'elle sombre là-dedans ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?!

Cette soudaine vigueur inhabituelle dans la voix de Léo énerva profondément Raphael qui ne tarda pas à répliquer :

\- Et comment tu aurais réagi toi, si Shredder avait tué Splinter ?!

Choqué par cette question, Leonardo écarquilla les yeux et serra amèrement ses lèvres.

\- Hein monsieur J'ai-peur-de-rien ! Comment t'aurais réagi si Shredder avait décimé toute ta famille et que tu te retrouvais seul ?! Livré à toi-même ! Tu chercherais pas à te venger, peut-être ?!

Complètement décontenancé, le ninja au masque bleu semblait se transformer en statue de sel sous les yeux presque satisfaits de Raphael. La vérité, c'était qu'il se refusait d'exposer la mort d'un des membres de sa famille comme une possibilité...il se refusait d'admettre que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver...  
Rarement Raphael arrivait aussi bien à prendre l'aîné de court, lui qui ne manquait jamais de jouer les beaux parleurs.

\- J'en étais sûr...tu joues les courageux. Tu te donnes de belles paroles et de grands airs mais tu n'es qu'un lâche.

L'épaule massive et rocailleuse de Raphael réveilla Leonardo de sa stase d'un coup hostile alors que Raphael lâcha sans se retourner, exposant sa carapace fendue de toutes parts et recouverte de bandages au regard impuissant de son frère.

\- Moi je sais que...si jamais quelqu'un m'aurait arraché mon père...ou l'un de mes frères...je ne serais plus jamais en paix.

Il se retourna vers son frère en pointant un doigt menaçant et décidé :

\- Alors arrête de la juger en lui disant que ce qu'elle cherche à faire est mal ! Elle a le droit de faire ça !

Cette fois, le temps d'assimiler le petit discours de son frère, Leonardo fronça pleinement les sourcils avant de rentrer dans une colère des plus noires.

\- La vengeance n'est pas la solution, Raphael ! Elle se fait plus de mal que de bien en se laissant entraîner là-dedans et toi, au lieu d'essayer de la tirer de là, tu la pousses dans le vide ! Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour elle, tu la laisserais tranquille avec ça !

Un profond rire de mépris s'échappa de la gorge de Raph quand il entendit cette phrase.

\- ...Tu vois ? C'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux pas te supporter. Tu passes ton temps à dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire. Comment ils devraient être. Comment ils doivent ressentir. Comment ils doivent réagir. Tu voudrais même leur dire comment ils sont censés apprécier les autres ! Mais tu veux que j't'annonce quelque chose, frérot ? Y'a pas une vérité unique dans ce monde et c'est pas toi qui l'a. Peu importe que tu sois celui qui a le masque bleu. Peu importe que tu sois le leader. Tu n'as pas toujours raison sur tout, Léo. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ni Kessie. Alors lâche-nous et laisse-nous faire notre vie comme on veut.

Les lèvres amèrement serrées, Leonardo resta silencieux, encaissant chaque mot de son frère non sans douleur. Plissant les yeux, il attendit patiemment que son frère vide son sac, sans pourtant empêcher ses ongles de se planter chaque seconde un peu plus dans la paume rugueuse de ses mains abîmées par les entraînements, au point d'y créer de nouvelles callosités, manquant de les faire saigner sous la rage que le cadet éveillait en lui.

\- J'comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien, elle et toi, finit-il par lâcher amèrement, le regard sombre et les lèvres sèches. Vous êtes pareils. Deux têtes de mule. Deux caractères de cochon qui ne veulent croire qu'eux-mêmes.

Fulminant, Raphael se rapprocha de lui d'un pas dangereux, qui ne fit cependant pas reculer le leader.

\- Au moins, elle...

Il s'interrompit.  
Leonardo le dévisagea.

\- ... « au moins, elle » quoi ? demanda lentement Leonardo, très attentif.

Les lèvres serrées, seul un grognement perça la gorge nouée de Raphael alors qu'il amorça un geste pour se retourner et partir.  
Voyant que son frère s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, Leonardo lui agrippa fermement le bras.

\- Non, tu restes là ! Arrête de te planquer derrière tes gros muscles ! Si t'es si fort que ça, aies au moins le courage de dire ce que tu penses en face ! « Au moins elle » quoi ? Vas-y, crache le morceau !

\- AU MOINS ELLE, ELLE M'ACCEPTE COMME JE SUIS ! hurla alors Raphael de toutes ses forces.

La voix de Raphael éclata aux oreilles de Leonardo comme une bombe qui n'attendait que d'exploser. Une bombe dévastatrice et blessante aux oreilles du grand frère dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent et s'embuèrent maladroitement dans l'ombre de son masque bleu que ses larmes épinglaient.  
Les dents serrées, le cœur vrombissant comme lors d'un tremblement de tête, Raphael se défit de l'emprise de son frère.

\- Au moins avec elle je peux être moi-même sans avoir l'impression de tout faire mal ! Au moins avec elle, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un monstre sanguinaire ! Au moins elle n'a pas peur de moi, elle !

Le cœur serré et déchiré par ces mots, percevant parfaitement la tristesse et les sanglots naissants dans la voix éraillée de son frère, Leonardo tenta d'approcher sa main vers l'épaule musculeuse de Raphael.

\- Raph...

Mais ce dernier recula à son approche, le regard brillant de haine.

\- Me touche pas, lâcha t-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

Blessé, Leonardo abaissa sa main dans un soupir de profonde déception, secouant la tête. Ses lèvres charnues s'entrouvrirent mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par l'arrivée de Kessie suivie de près par Michelangelo et Donatello, dont les petits yeux fatigués témoignaient de leur sommeil écourté.

\- ...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla Donatello d'une voix encore endormie en mâchouillant maladroitement dans le vide.

Le regard plongé dans celui allumé par la haine et la rébellion de son frère, Leonardo fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui les allumaient.

\- Rien du tout, lâcha t-il d'une voix rude.

\- « Rien du tout » ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? On vous entend dans tout le repaire ! bougonna Michelangelo en râlant comme un enfant, une moue boudeuse qui lui faisait retrousser sa lèvre inférieure.

Sans daigner répondre, Leonardo secoua la tête avant de se redresser dignement et de s'éloigner de son cadet afin de pouvoir regarder ses frères et Kessie.  
Cette dernière crut d'ailleurs l'espace d'un instant lire dans le regard de Leonardo comme une hostilité flagrante, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre et de lui faire froncer curieusement les sourcils.

\- Retournez tous vous coucher, ordonna Leonardo sèchement en balayant sur l'ensemble de l'équipe un regard sérieux. Demain soir, on va relancer une attaque contre ce fichu gang de Dragons Pourpres.

Ebahis, Donatello resta bouche bée et Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux en soubresautant légèrement, quelque peu effrayé par ce soudain accès d'autoritarisme.

\- ...mais Léo...

\- Pas de « mais Léo » qui tienne, l'interrompit sèchement le leader d'une voix imposante en faisant les cent pas devant ses frères. Cette plaisanterie a assez duré. On va retrouver Bebop et Rocksteady et les forcer à nous dévoiler leur plan, à nous mener vers ce « robot-extraterrestre » et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les deux plus jeunes frères s'échangèrent un même regard circonspect tandis que Kessie quant à elle agréablement surprise de cette nouvelle, écrasa le poing de sa main droite dans la paume de sa main gauche en souriant.

\- Génial, lança t-elle avec ferveur. On va enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ces sales types.

Mais Leonardo la fusilla du regard, tranchant aussitôt son enthousiasme d'un geste de la main.

\- Non Kessie. Tu viens pas avec nous.

Kessie cligna simplement des yeux, sans même bouger.

Elle dévisagea pleinement le leader, ses yeux noisette débordant d'incompréhension face à la froideur de sa voix qui avait gelé son sang en cinq mots.

\- ...Quoi ? ...P-Pourquoi ?

Croisant les bras, bombant légèrement le plastron en la tenaillant de son regard bleu acier, Leonardo plissa les yeux en se contentant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat.

\- ...hein ? C'est pas une réponse, ça ? Pourquoi "c'est pas mon combat" ?! ...parce que je suis une fille c'est ça ? maugréa Kessie entre ses dents serrées sans chercher à dissimuler son amertume.

S'avançant de deux pas vers elle, Leonardo fronça pleinement les sourcils avant d'articuler distinctement, détestant qu'on discute ses ordres.

\- Non. Parce que tu es une humaine et que ce sont des mutants. Parce que tu as beau être forte et courageuse, comparé à eux, tu es petite et fragile. Parce que tu te bats avec une crosse et une batte de baseball et qu'eux non besoin que de deux coups de poing pour te tuer. Parce tu as déjà failli te faire massacrer et que si nous n'étions pas intervenus, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Est-ce que ça te suffit, comme raisons, ou je continue ?

Chaque phrase émietta un peu plus le coeur de Kessie qui recula maladroitement en dévisageant Leonardo, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard venimeux. Un regard des plus noirs qui perçait à travers les larmes qui floutaient sa vue et lui faisaient serrer les poings, révoltée par l'injustice qu'elle put ressentir à cet instant-là.  
Percevant clairement les sentiments de sa coéquipière, stupéfait de ne pas la voir protester, il décida d'avancer d'un pas vers Léo pour lui lancer à la figure ce qu'il pensait.

\- Elle vient si elle veut. Tu t'prends pour qui, sérieux, avec tes ordres à la noix ?!

\- Raphael, reste en dehors de ça, rétorqua Leonardo d'une voix froideur sans égal.

\- On est une équipe, j'te signale ! Elle est avec nous depuis le début, t'as voulu qu'on s'associe à elle et maintenant tu veux la jeter ?! Elle reste avec nous ! On est censés être UNIS !

Excédé, Leonardo ne put pas résister à cette tornade de colère qui faisait tambouriner son cœur contre son plastron osseux. Le sang battit si bien dans ses veines qu'elles se tendirent comme des cordes, ressortant légèrement de sa peau écailleuse alors qu'il lâcha d'une voix impressionnante, résonnant aux oreilles de Raphael comme un véritable tonnerre de mots électrisants.

\- Sauf que JE suis le LEADER ! Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décisions ! C'est de mon devoir de décider pour les autres, pour leur propre bien et si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, alors c'est que tu es le dernier des imbéciles ! JE suis le LEADER de cette équipe et il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes un jour ou...

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Raphael.  
Ses poings se serrèrent méchamment et il n'attendit même pas que Léo eut fini sa phrase pour élever son bras et de concentrer toute sa haine à l'intérieur de son poing pour s'écraser sur la joue de son frère.  
Donatello et Michelangelo ne purent retenir un cri de frayeur en voyant Leonardo projeté au sol sous la violence du coup, s'éraflant ainsi méchamment ses genoux et sa joue balafrée, quelques écailles se détachant pratiquement de sa peau.  
Pris d'une colère folle qui faisait crépiter son sang jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses orbites brûlants de larmes et de fureur, Raphael s'avança d'un pas en considérant son propre frère avec le plus grand mépris, l'assénant entre deux souffles rauques :

_\- Je te déteste.  
_  
Ces trois mots sonnèrent aux oreilles de son frère comme trois coups de métal d'une violence sans précédent. Relevant faiblement la tête, se sentant ainsi misérable aux pieds de son frère, Leonardo ne put que regarder son frère tel un étranger, une larme de pure douleur, gorgée d'incompréhension, roula le long de sa joue, décrivant le même chemin que celui de sa cicatrice blanchâtre.  
A la vision de cette larme, la respiration si rapide et les palpitations de son cœur si fortes qu'il en souffrait, Raphael secoua la tête. Refusant d'assister à une seconde de plus à ce spectacle, il se retourna pour courir soudain à travers le repaire pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
Sans réfléchir, Kessie courut à sa suite jusqu'à la vanne de métal du repaire pour le regarder avec impuissance fuir au coin d'un couloir suintant et ténébreux des égouts.

\- Kessie ! N'y va pas !

Kessie se retourna vivement, la gorge serrée. C'était Donatello qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'entrée du repaire, quelque peu désorienté par cette scène.  
Se sentant horriblement mal, les yeux embués, Kessie serra douloureusement les dents.

\- C'est ton frère ! Fais quelque chose ! s'insurgea Kessie avec un geste du bras empreint de colère. Tu peux pas le laisser partir comme ça !

\- Justement, bredouilla Donatello en soupirant tristement. C'est mon frère, et je sais aussi que lorsqu'il est comme ça, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre qu'il se calme.

Les dents serrées, secouant la tête, Kessie noua ses baskets fermement avant de se relever :

\- ...Bah moi j'suis pas comme ça.

Donatello la regarda tristement avant de baisser les yeux et de soupirer en secouant la tête, sachant très bien que quoiqu'il dira, il ne réussira pas à lui faire entendre raison.  
Kessie le regarda du coin de l'oeil en silence les lèvres amèrement pincées. Le coeur serré, elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à poser un baiser sur sa joue.  
Ce doux contact fit bondir le coeur de Donnie, très surpris de cette douceur à son égard, mais le temps qu'il relève la tête, Kessie avait déjà disparu, s'élançant à la poursuite de Raphael.

* * *

Le souffle encore difficile et sauvage, Raphael cogna lourdement sa tête contre le mur suintant et sale du couloir des égouts où il s'était engouffré.  
Il avait traîné son coeur douloureux jusque dans ce recoin sombre et malodorant des égouts, fermant les yeux en tentant de calmer sa colère et la haine qui se défoulait en lui telle une tempête incoercible. Les dents serrées, il chercha à retenir ses sanglots, sans croire à son geste : il avait frappé Léo...  
Se sentant misérable et monstrueux au-delà des mots, il gémit doucement entre ses dents, les yeux douloureusement clos.  
L'eau éclata légèrement sous les pas de Kessie qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Raphael, stupéfaite en voyant son énorme carapace couverte de fissures et de bandages soubresauter légèrement dans ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot ravalé.

\- Raphael, murmura doucement Kessie en s'approchant de lui.

Le mutant se crispa automatiquement au son de la voix de l'humaine, regardant aussitôt dans la direction opposée.

\- Va t-en Kessie.

\- Mais je...

\- VA T-EN ! hurla à nouveau Raphael en imprimant un coup de poing dans le mur en face de lui.

La brique qu'il toucha s'enfonça brutalement dans un bruit si effrayant que Kessie recula d'un pas. Les yeux écarquillés, elle considéra gravement son ami qui contempla ensuite le sang sur ses phalanges abîmés. Le vert sur ses joues avait pâli, il tremblait jusque dans son propre squelette, au point que ses yeux frémissaient et se perdaient dans le vague, incapable de voir quoique ce soit.

\- Tu..tu ne vois pas...que je suis un monstre... ?

Cette vision et ces mots nouèrent douloureusement la gorge de la justicière, voyant très bien que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.  
La colère...oh la colère...elle la connaissait bien...elle savait à quel point elle pouvait faire souffrir...  
Et voir son ami souffrir autant la plongeait dans une profonde tristesse.  
Bien qu'elle sut pertinemment qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de s'approcher de Raphael dans un tel moment de rage et de folie, elle avança de deux pas qui firent hoqueter l'eau sale des égouts sous ses baskets. Hors de question de laisser son ami dans la souffrance...

\- Raph...

Lorsque Raphael sentit la petite main de l'humaine se poser sur sa carapace, il sursauta légèrement et baissa maladroitement les yeux en grognant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, d'ordinaire. Mais avec Kessie, c'était différent. Sa main n'était pas comme celle de ses frères. Elle était plus petite...plus chaude et plus douce. C'était la main qu'il espérait secrètement sentir sur lui pour le réconforter lorsqu'il se sentait et que ses frères ne posaient jamais sur lui, par peur de réveiller d'autant plus sa colère.  
Raphael ferma les yeux à cette pensée. C'était vrai...lorsqu'il était dans cet état, un rien pouvait éveiller sa fureur légendaire...  
Baissant les yeux, Kessie esquissa une brève caresse sur l'un des pansements de Raphael avant de murmurer :

\- Toi et Léo...vous êtes pareils.

Fronçant aussitôt les sourcils à ses mots, Raphael lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogatif par-dessus son épaule.

\- Exactement : vous êtes aussi pathétique, l'un que l'autre, rétorqua Kessie avec un rire nerveux en secouant la tête. Vous préférerez vous arracher la figure plutôt que d'avouer que vous vous souciez l'un de l'autre.

Raphael fit aussitôt volte-face vers l'humaine et la toisa de toute sa hauteur en brandissant un doigt furieux devant sa figure.

\- Ferme-la Kessie ! Tu sais rien sur nous !

\- Peut-être, admit la jeune fille, décidant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par cette montagne de muscles qui -elle le savait- n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler tous ses sentiments. J'ai peut-être pas vécu quinze ans avec vous. Mais j'en sais assez sur toi, Raphael, pour savoir que tu ne penses pas à ce que tu as dit. Que tu ne le détestes pas.

\- Ah ouais ? Bah tu me connais mal !

Aveuglé par sa colère, il la bouscula d'un léger coup d'épaule qui manqua de la flanquer au sol, s'avança vers une échelle pour le mener à la surface.  
Désorientée et dévastée, Kessie secoua désespérément la tête en levant la tête vers son ami qui escaladait les marches pour rejoindre la surface.

\- Tu...tu peux pas détester ton frère, bredouilla t-elle doucement. Tu sais très bien au fond que tu l'aimes. Ne dis rien que tu puisses regretter un jour, Raph.

Raphael baissa les yeux un instant et soupira longuement avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Kessie.

\- Je regrette jamais ce que je dis.

Puis, sans se retourner, il sortit des égouts et replaça sous lui la bouche d'égout, privant ainsi Kessie de la lumière de la lune.

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Raphael n'était toujours pas revenu et le repaire était profondément endormi.  
Après tout, les tortues connaissaient leur frère impulsif...sans doute était-il en haut d'un immeuble à resonger à ses actions...y songeait-il au moins? Eprouvait-il du regret ? Ou de la satisfaction ? En tout cas, il souffrait, c'était une certitude.  
C'étaient là les pensées de Donatello qui soupira mélancoliquement, détestant lorsque ses frères se disputaient. C'était comme un cycle sans fin...Un cycle qui n'engendrait que souffrance et déchirement au sein de leur famille déjà si petite...  
Lorsqu'il se décidait enfin à lâcher ses expériences pour quitter son laboratoire, Donnie se leva, éteignit la lumière puis, remettant en place les lunettes sur son nez, il se dirigea à pas de ninja vers la salle de séjour plongée dans la pénombre.  
Il avait pris l'habitude de toujours passer par le salon pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Kessie, s'assurant que son sommeil soit paisible et calme.  
Mais cette nuit-là, il paraissait particulièrement agité.  
Alors qu'il tirait légèrement le rideau japonais du salon, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Kessie, les yeux clos, vivre un sommeil plus que troublé, détectable par les traits crispés de son visage et ses battements de tête anormaux. Alarmé par cette gestuelle, Donatello songea qu'il devait s'agir d'un cauchemar et qu'il partirait au bout de quelques minutes.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas.  
En effet, il scruta son humaine avec douleur, constatant que plus les minutes passaient, plus ses traits se froissaient...Ses paupières closes tremblaient, ses mains empoignèrent le tissu de son gros pull et se tordirent pour empoigner son coeur, comme si ce dernier lui faisait mal.

\- Non...Raph, appelait-elle dans son sommeil d'une petite voix. D-Donnie...

Donatello écarquilla les yeux à l'appel de son nom et exécuta quelques pas inconscients dans le salon pour se rapprocher de Kessie, très inquiet. Ses mains esquissaient des mouvements brusques, comme si elle cherchait à saisir quelque chose. Ses bras et ses jambes esquissaient des mouvements pour se débarrasser des couvertures. Il fronça soucieusement les sourcils et s'assit à côté d'elle, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux enduite de sueur sur son visage. Il avait peur de la réveiller, ne pouvant prévoir sa réaction qui risquait de lui être néfaste. Il attendit ainsi péniblement qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés débordant de frayeur, le coeur palpitant gravement dans sa poitrine.  
Kessie tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, la sueur coulant encore sur son front.  
Assise bien droite sur le canapé en regardant autour d'elle, elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le mutant qu'elle regardait comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il était réel.

\- ….D-Donnie ?

\- Sh...C'était un cauchemar...Je suis là, lui répondit Donatello en passant ses doigts dans les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux.

Il était terriblement inquiet de la voir aussi pâle. Sa fréquence cardiaque avait augmenté de façon significative.  
Le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un songe dont elle était désormais libérée, Kessie fut secouée par un intense frisson, les yeux débordant de larmes de peur mêlées à son soulagement intense avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Donnie en sanglotant sur son épaule.  
Stupéfait de la voir s'abandonner ainsi à lui telle une marionnette cassée, Donatello ne chercha pas à comprendre (ce qui était rare chez lui) et il enroula aussitôt ses bras musclés autour du corps fragile de l'humaine pour la presser contre lui avec une tendresse des plus infinies, tentant de la bercer par les battements de son coeur.  
En effet, loin d'être apaisée, se sentant encore prise au piège de ce cauchemar, Kessie sanglota chaudement, d'une voix d'enfant qui faisait fondre douloureusement le coeur du mutant :

\- Donnie ! C'était...c'était horrible ! Krang...il vous avait capturé...vous étiez là et...oh mon dieu...

Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule rassurante et bien bâtie du ninja en hoquetant maladroitement.

\- Il...il vous torturait ! Il vous faisait du mal, tellement mal et je ne pouvais rien faire !

Donatello fronça les sourcils derrière son masque violet, attristé par son ton apeuré qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ou si peu. Il la serra tendrement contre lui tandis que ses mains déposaient de douces caresses sur son dos tremblotant. Ses lèvres se posèrent son front en murmurant :

\- C'était juste un mauvais rêve, Kessie...tout le monde va bien. Je vais bien et toi aussi...

\- M-mais...ça avait l'air si réel...

\- Sh...tu es en sécurité...N'y pense plus, murmura t-il.

Kessie ferma les yeux, le coeur lourd, en essayant de se calmer, bercée par l'étreinte de Donnie qui lui faisait tellement de bien et à laquelle elle se laissa porter.  
Attendant patiemment quelques minutes, Donatello reposa sa joue écailleuse contre la tête de Kessie tout en la berçant tendrement contre lui, peu à peu rassuré de sentir les tremblements de sa protégée s'estomper.  
Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et, se penchant doucement, il embrassa son front et frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Tu voudrais un chocolat chaud ? Ça te ferait du bien.

Les yeux rougis et gonflés et tremblotante, Kessie leva maladroitement ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux ambrés de Donatello, agrandis par ses lunettes et illuminés par sa bonté et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

\- Mais...il est q-quatre heures du matin, murmura Kessie avec un faible sourire, touchée par sa proposition.

\- Et alors ?

Sans véritablement réfléchir -ce qui arrivait souvent à l'humaine-, Kessie lui sourit doucement, hochant la tête vers lui. Ravi, il passa un bras sous son épaule et l'autre sous ses jambes pour la lever de son canapé qui était devenu son lit de fortune. S'accrochant maladroitement à ses épaules, elle le laissa la porter jusque dans la salle à manger.  
En effet, Donatello posa Kessie sur un siège et, après une autre caresse dans sa nuque, il gambada jusqu'à la cuisine pour y piocher du lait et du chocolat en poudre.  
Kessie ne put retenir un sourire attendri par l'attitude du mutant alors que ce dernier lui ramena une tasse remplie généreusement d'un chocolat chaud dont les effluves caressèrent tendrement les joues éraflées de l'humaine.

\- Merci Donatello, murmura t-elle.

Hochant simplement la tête, Donnie se contenta d'un sourire sincère en la regardant boire comme si elle était sa merveille du monde. Après tout, avoir une humaine vivant avec eux au repaire et faisant partie de leur équipe était déjà un grand cadeau que la vie lui avait offert...mais de pouvoir ainsi s'occuper d'elle, de s'assurer de son bien-être au quotidien, c'était un cadeau que la vie avait donné à Donatello et dont il s'assurait chaque jour de faire bon usage, sachant très bien comme la vie était loin d'être tendre avec sa coéquipière.  
Baissant les yeux, Kessie rit maladroitement entre deux gorgées réconfortantes :

\- C'est marrant...Papa me faisait un chocolat chaud quand je faisais des cauchemars, la nuit.

Donatello haussa un sourcil surpris derrière son masque violet.

\- Splinter aussi le faisait...et ça lui arrive encore de le faire. (Il brunit brusquement en bafouillant)...enfin...il le fait pour Michelangelo hein...pas pour moi hein..

Attendrie par sa gêne, Kessie le regarda en coin avant de rouler des yeux en souriant alors qu'elle imaginait le vieux rat tendre à son fils de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt son bol de chocolat chaud.  
Se sentant un peu mieux, elle reposa sa tasse vide sur la table avant de se relever en souriant doucement au ninja. Néanmoins, elle le regarda curieusement, notant que celui-ci avait baissé la tête et triturait nerveusement ses doigts avant de murmurer :

\- Si tu veux...euh...

\- Quoi ? demanda Kessie.

Donatello la regarda intensément avant de secouer la tête, d'une voix évasive :

\- Rien...c'est stupide.

\- Dis-moi, lui ordonna t-elle presque.

\- Non rien...je me demandais si...enfin...si tu voulais...tu sais ? Pour le reste de la nuit...dormir...avec moi...

Kessie resta stoïque, osant à peine y croire.  
Donatello devint livide face à ce silence qu'il prit immédiatement pour un refus et se détourna aussitôt, confus et terriblement honteux :

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était stupide...oublie ce que...

\- Oui...

Aussitôt, il se figea, comme si ce simple mot avait appuyé sur le bouton "off" de son coeur.  
Il crut avoir rêvé.

\- ...Tu...tu as dit quoi ? murmura t-il en se retournant lentement vers Kessie.

\- Oui, répéta Kessie, rougissant aussitôt. Ce serait...j'aimerais beaucoup...

Donatello ne pouvait y croire et eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler sa joie qui fit soubresauter le coin de ses lèvres dans un sourire sincère et innocent, comme un enfant le jour de Noël.  
Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, baissant la tête en la caressant de son regard soudain brûlant, revigoré par l'approbation de l'humaine qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Kessie releva les yeux vers lui puis promena ses mains sur la surface osseuse mais délicieusement chaude de son plastron. Elle sentit Donatello frissonner sous ses mains. Ses doigts verts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il la fit reculer silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre.  
Priant de tout son coeur pour ne réveiller ni Leonardo, ni Michelangelo, Donnie se glissa en premier dans le lit, étant celui qui prenait le plus de place, et ouvrit timidement sa couverture mauve pour permettre à Kessie d'y accéder à son tour.  
L'humaine s'assit d'abord prudemment sur le bord du lit, attentive, glissa une jambe puis l'autre sous les couvertures avant de laisser son corps s'allonger dans son nid, posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle ne quitta pas Donnie des yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. Hésitant mais non sans affection, Donatello l'enroula de ses bras pour la rapprocher de lui, très perturbé mais envoûté par cette proximité qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec qui que ce soit...Oui, il avait déjà dormi dans le même lit que Michelangelo lorsque le benjamin faisait des cauchemars...lui-même avait dormi avec Leonardo, lorsque son esprit tarabiscoté fabriquait lui aussi des cauchemars...mais c'était un tout autre amour qui l'enrobait en compagnie de sa jeune humaine dont il caressait tendrement la peau abîmée, cherchant à la réchauffer et à la guérir du bout des doigts.  
Lovée dans la chaleur de ses bras en plus de la couverture, Kessie se blottit contre lui jusqu'à coller son oreille contre son plastron, là où elle pouvait entendre palpiter le coeur ému du mutant.

\- Tu...ça va mieux ? demanda prudemment Donatello en chuchotant le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Oui, souffla Kessie en le regardant dans les yeux. Merci.

La main de Donatello qui se trouvait dans son dos se mit à trembler. Dans un sourire confiant, Kessie glissa la sienne sur son plastron pour le rassurer. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement les rayures de son plastron, tandis que la main de Donnie explorait son épaule, ses nombreuses blessures et cicatrices de ses combats. Il caressa ensuite la joue de Kessie de sa main effilée en murmurant contre la peau de son cou.

\- Je...je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, Donnie, avoua Kessie.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui dans un tremblement intense, englobée par sa chaleur reptilienne qu'elle adorait. Donnie ne put s'empêcher de perdre ses lèvres dans sa chevelure brune qu'il parsema de baisers chastes, dont chacun lui promettait protection et amour. Kessie embrassa la main qui tenait la sienne puis y posa sa joue en fermant les yeux. Elle frémit en sentant la main de Donnie se déplacer de son dos pour glisser sous son tee-shirt et caresser son ventre chaud, comme si ce geste l'aidait à s'endormir.  
Le coeur battant encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à la frénésie de ses combats, le coeur battant agréablement comme jamais auparavant, Kessie se blottit un peu plus contre Donatello qui la berça doucement contre lui, et ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ce moment idyllique ne s'arrête jamais, profitant de chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte tous les deux, nichés l'un contre l'autre dans la douceur du violet des couvertures.

* * *

_Et voilà. Un autre chapitre de bouclé ^^_  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire car moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire._  
_Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera plus orienté "action"...et je ne vous dis rien de plus. A vous de découvrir ça quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Haha._  
_Sur ce, merci beaucoup et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, qui sont ma plus grande récompense pour le travail que je fournis pour vous :) J'aime savoir ce qu'on pense de ce que je fais et j'adore lire vos avis qui me motivent toujours à écrire plus, vite et mieux._  
_Cowabunga les gens et à la prochaine !_  
_Kiss_  
_Iokay_


	23. Chapitre 22 : Last Laugh

_Hey les gens !  
Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 22 de cette fic qui avance lentement mais sûrement.  
_Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur mes derniers chapitres et qui m'ont énormément aidé à me booster dans l'écriture de ce chapitre.  
_Merci pour votre fidélité qui me touche beaucoup, car le temps passe mais vous êtes toujours là, fidèles au poste. C'est pour vous que j'écris cette fic et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout ^^  
Sur ce, trêve de bavardages: je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : LAST LAUGH**

* * *

Aucun rayon de soleil ne venait jamais caresser le visage de Donatello.  
Mais ce matin, ce fut un souffle chaud, paisible et familier qui réchauffa délicatement sa joue froide, sertie d'écailles.  
Donatello ouvrit faiblement ses yeux plissés et mâchouilla lentement dans le vide, sentant sa bouche pâteuse alors que ses petits yeux vert ambré s'habituaient peu à peu à la luminosité faiblarde de la chambre. Et lorsqu'il fut en mesure d'appréhender pleinement ce qui l'entourait et notamment ce poids inhabituel qui s'appuyait sur son plastron, il releva doucement la tête et s'aperçut que Kessie se trouvait au-dessus de lui, encore endormie. Se rappelant alors (et réalisant par la même) qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, son coeur se mit à battre exceptionnellement fort dans son plastron sur lequel l'humaine était allongée de tout son poids, sa jambe reposant tranquillement entre celles du mutant, le réchauffant ainsi très agréablement, lui qui avait toujours froid, la nuit.

Ainsi, sans oser bouger, le brun aux joues, il la regarda dormir avec un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil craintif aux deux autres nids de ses frères et il fut rassuré en les voyant vides, supposant que ses frères avaient du se réveiller plus tôt. Il grimaça légèrement en apercevant l'heure sur le mur : il était en retard à l'entraînement. De deux minutes. Splinter allait sans doute lui faire payer cher ce retard mais, en reposant son regard sur Kessie, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre.

Il voulait juste savourer ce moment qu'il avait du mal à réaliser, lui qui n'aurait jamais oser penser vivre une fois dans sa vie. Lui...lui qui toute sa vie avait vécu dans l'obscurité, loin des humains, loin de ce monde dans lequel lui et chacun de ses frères n'étaient que des erreurs de la nature...des monstres... L'amour était donc rayé de sa vie de ninja, de par sa nature...De plus, tout ce qu'il savait de l'amour jusque là, il l'avait vu à la télévision et lu dans les livres et il avait appris que l'amour était un trésor rare, très difficile à trouver en ce bas-monde...  
Et il n'aurait jamais cru y avoir droit...il n'aurait jamais cru un jour trouver quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher...quelqu'un qui l'aurait accepté tel qu'il est...lui, un mutant reptilien de presque deux mètres de haut portant sa carapace comme le fardeau d'une monstruosité qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité...et une humaine toute aussi déchirée par la vie que lui et ses frères, perdue entre ses rêves d'enfant et la conscience d'un monde dangereux et sombre...Une âme d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte...une âme qu'il savait forte et fragile et qu'il s'était juré de protéger et d'épargner des douleurs supplémentaires que pouvait leur infliger leur devoir de justiciers.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque son humaine remua légèrement sur son plastron en soupirant, signe qu'elle se réveillait. En effet, bientôt ses paupières ornées de cils emmêlés s'entrouvrirent paresseusement. A son réveil, Kessie fut agréablement surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Donatello, dont le visage était nu, dépourvu de ses grandes lunettes et de son masque violet. Après un léger froncement de sourcils, comme si elle tentait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille (ce qui fit rire Donatello), elle esquissa un sourire timide.

\- ...salut...

Donatello sourit de toutes ses dents au son de sa petite voix cassée et son pouce vint accueillir la joue de son humaine par une caresse bienveillante.

\- ...tu as bien dormi ?

\- ...oui, super bien, répondit sincèrement l'humaine en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux du mutant. Et toi ?

Donnie acquiesça doucement. Couchée sur le ventre, Kessie entrouvrit un peu plus ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil et un sourire dessina ses lèvres en contemplant son mutant adoré.  
Lentement, Donatello déposa des caresses sur le dos de son humaine, infiltrant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Un petit courant froid lui effleura le bas du dos lorsqu'il releva ainsi son tee-shirt pour peindre de subtiles caresses sur son dos. Puis, il releva un peu plus la tête pour embrasser la joue de l'humaine.

\- ...comme je t'aime, murmura t-il contre sa peau douce et chaude.

Prise de vertiges sous ces mots qui faisaient chavirer son coeur, Kessie laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule solide et écailleuse, soupirant de bien-être sous ces soins.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Donnie...

Sans qu'il le vit, Kessie sourit en entendant le mutant soupirer de satisfaction face à sa réponse positive.  
Néanmoins, elle trembla lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Donatello filer sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, sur ses vieilles cicatrices...notamment ses anciennes brûlures.

Notant que le grain de sa peau avait changé sous ses doigts ainsi que les frissons d'inconfort qu'ils lui soutiraient, Donatello cessa ses caresses et jeta un œil troublé vers Kessie qui lui exposait sa nuque, tremblant de tout son être. Son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'en touchant ces vieilles cicatrices encore douloureuses, il avait également touché ses souvenirs tout aussi douloureux...Les Dragons Pourpres...L'incendie... La gorge serrée, Donatello descendit ses mains sous son large tee-shirt et enroula ses bras autour de l'humaine, épargnant ses blessures pour la serrer avec tendresse contre son plastron rigoureux.

\- ...excuse-moi, bredouilla t-il maladroitement à son oreille.

Mais à son grand étonnement, Kessie secoua la tête et plongea son visage au creux de son cou comme pour y trouver refuge.

\- ...non...ça me fait du bien...beaucoup de bien, avoua t-elle d'une petite voix.

En effet, son corps avait tellement été maltraité par la vie et par ses multiples combats que la douceur de Donatello lui était comme un onguent précieux, un baume de douceur et de tendresse qui lui apportait un bien-être fou.

\- ...p-personne n'a jamais été aussi doux...avec moi...

Emporté par ses émotions, très ému en réalisant qu'il avait touché le point sensible de sa protégée du bout de ses doigts, Donatello enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son humaine pour déposer des baisers humides derrière son oreille. Kessie respira fortement sous ces baisers et, se laissant aller aux gestes que lui dictaient ses instincts, elle entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes, écrasant légèrement sa petite poitrine plate dissimulée par son tee-shirt contre le mutant qui crut s'évanouir à cette pression qu'il trouvait délicieuse. Emerveillé par ce moment unique et la douceur de Kessie que lui-seul avait su apprivoiser, il appuya ses mains sur son dos qui le fascinait, décrivant presque scientifiquement du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale qu'il caressait avec tendresse puis il se frotta très doucement et sensuellement contre elle. Une âme comme celle de Kessie, il n'y en avait qu'une dans ce monde, et il était prêt à tout pour la garder intacte, au chaud et en sécurité avec lui...  
Kessie entrouvrit les lèvres pour évader un souffle chaud, son coeur accélérant sous cette délicieuse pression qui l'incita à mordre sa lèvre, inspirant comme pour empêcher son cœur d'exploser à ces sensations électrisantes qui lui couraient dans le corps mais qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'adrénaline des combats...

Néanmoins, si Kessie était du genre à se laisser aller à ses instincts, ceux qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était inconnus pour elle et, en réalisant cela, elle eut soudain l'impression d'être soumise à une force qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui la manipulait...ce qui ne manqua pas de la terroriser.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle se laissait aller aux frottements de son corps contre celui de Donatello, elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lorsqu'elle se sentit elle-même coller son bassin contre celui de Donatello, comme un besoin irrépressible. Effrayée par les pulsations délicieuses qu'elle pouvait clairement sentir dans leurs deux corps, elle se redressa aussitôt en secouant la tête, bien que ce fut à contrecoeur.

\- …D-Donnie..., lâcha t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Au son de sa petite voix fragile qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Donatello ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, comme s'il réalisait lui aussi ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il déglutit bruyamment et, voyant Kessie ainsi redressée et le dévisageant pleinement, il eut terriblement honte. D'un geste maladroit, il se redressa également et empoigna sa couverture violette pour s'en extirper.

\- ...e-excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bredouilla t-il, terriblement perturbé et embarrassé.

Puis, voyant qu'il était désormais en retard de quinze minutes, il déglutit lourdement, cherchant à tâtons son masque violet pour le nouer derrière son crâne écailleux, sans oser regarder Kessie, comme s'il craignait que son regard la salisse.

A la fois perturbée et attristée, à la fois frustrée et perplexe, sans véritablement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Kessie s'agenouilla dans le lit de Donatello pour le regarder tristement serrer le nœud derrière sa tête et laisser les pans retomber sur ses épaules musclées, élevant finalement sa petite main frêle pour la poser sur la carapace que lui exposait le mutant.

\- ...Non attends...excuse-moi, c'est ma faute, lâcha t-elle en détournant ses yeux plissés, d'une voix cassée.

Frémissant au contact chaud sur les plaques en kératine qui constituaient sa carapace, Donatello se retourna légèrement et timidement vers elle, les yeux interrogateurs. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait vraiment ce qui venait de se passer...ni même de quoi l'un et l'autre s'excusaient...d'être eux-mêmes ? D'être de deux espèces différentes ? D'être deux justiciers qui n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en sentiments ? D'être seulement deux êtres qui avaient tout simplement peur d'être eux-mêmes en ces temps sombres ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse et il était persuadé que Kessie n'en avait pas non plus les réponses.

Un sourire triste mais tendre aux lèvres en admirant l'humaine, il secoua la tête gentiment et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue barrée d'un pansement.

\- Sh, mais non...Je vais m'entraîner avec Léo et Mikey...si tu vois Raphael, dis-lui de nous rejoindre s'il te plaît...

Les yeux bas, Kessie acquiesça gravement. Elle en avait presque oublié la fugue de Raphael...et qu'aujourd'hui, Léo devait réunir ses frères pour attaquer Krang...opération dont elle était exclue.  
Face à son silence, Donatello soupira doucement et, posant ses lunettes sur son nez inexistant, il les repoussa légèrement du bout de son doigt qui lui servait d'index avant de le diriger vers la joue de Kessie qu'il caressa affectueusement en murmurant respectueusement contre ses lèvres :

\- ...tu es belle...et tu es forte, Kessie...n'en doute jamais...

Très émue par ces mots et par le fait que Donnie semblait presque lire dans ses pensées, Kessie ferma doucement les yeux en embrassant ces lèvres vertes et pulpeuses qui lui étaient offertes.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le ninja au masque violet avait déjà déserté la chambre.

* * *

Une chose pour laquelle Kessie était entièrement reconnaissante envers Donnie, c'était que son amour ne lui retirait en rien son indépendance.

En effet, elle était le genre de femme qui pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans personne. Incontrôlable et libre, comme un grain de sable. Elle avait grandi avec la conviction que les princes charmants n'existaient pas et qu'elle pouvait très bien se passer d'un homme pour accomplir ses rêves et ses désirs. Le seul homme qui avait compté et guidé chacun de ses pas était son père et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fut retiré brutalement. Et depuis sa mort, elle s'était emparée de la force qu'il lui avait insufflé pour aller de l'avant. Elle avait vécu toutes ses années seule et avait elle-même décidé de la voie qu'elle prendrait, de même que le chemin de justicière qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter au lieu d'un chemin qui la conduirait vers une vie ordinaire à laquelle elle n'aspirait pas. Cela, Donatello le respectait. Il ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, il ne l'empêchait jamais de passer du temps avec Raphael...Il avait confiance en elle, il respectait son besoin d'indépendance et c'était un aspect qu'elle adorait de lui et qui jouait beaucoup dans l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle qui avait eu à faire toute sa vie à des gens qui voulaient la restreindre aux « normes ».

Toute à ces pensées, alors qu'elle buvait une orangeade au salon, bercée par les dessins animés de la télévision pendant que les trois ninja s'entraînaient au dojo avec leur maître, elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par l'alarme de son T-Phone qui l'alertait d'un message. Interdite, elle dégaina son téléphone. Un message de Raphael. Sans réfléchir, Kessie l'ouvrit aussitôt.  
_« Rejoins-moi sur le toit du Sunshine Cinema. Grouille. »  
_Raphael n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps en palabres et Kessie devina son urgence qu'à la lecture du message.  
Sans réfléchir, vêtue d'un jean déchiré et d'un sweat-shirt noir qu'elle portait habituellement pour ses rondes de nuit, elle se leva pour attraper sa crosse et courut jusqu'à la sortie pour rejoindre Raphael.

* * *

A la surface, un soleil de mi-matinée tapait sur New-York et, lors de son trajet jusqu'au bâtiment du cinéma, Kessie ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : si Raphael lui donnait rendez-vous à la surface en plein jour, c'est que cela devait être urgent... _très_ urgent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir escaladé le bâtiment grâce à l'escalier de secours, elle sauta d'un bond le muret de briques qui délimitait les contours du toit et chercha le mutant du regard, les yeux plissés, constatant non sans ironie que ses yeux désormais habitués à l'obscurité des égouts souffraient de la luminosité du soleil.

\- Raph ? l'appela t-elle, espérant qu'elle n'attirera l'attention d'aucun passant plus bas.

A son grand soulagement, elle vit le mutant se dévoiler de derrière un pan de mur. Les poches noires sous ses yeux dont le blanc était parsemé de petites veines rougeâtres trahissaient son insomnie évidente. Néanmoins, il se tenait plutôt droit et rarement Kessie avait vu un air aussi sérieux sur son visage.

\- ...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla la justicière en élevant sa crosse jusqu'à en poser le bout sur son épaule, inclinant la tête avec curiosité.

Ne répondant d'abord que par un silence, Raphael la considéra gravement avant de lâcher :

\- Cette fois, on va s'attaquer à bien plus qu'aux petits escrocs habituels...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que...

Raphael hocha la tête, le regard brillant malgré la fatigue évidente que ses yeux trahissaient.

\- ...on va infiltrer la société de notre robot-extraterrestre, là.

Ces mots prononcés si naturellement lui firent décrocher la mâchoire et Kessie dut bien le regarder au moins une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était bien sérieux.

\- ...Quoi ? T'as perdu la boule ? Donnie a dit que c'était impossible, à cause du système de sécurité ! Même de nuit, on risquerait de se faire prendre !

\- J'ai trouvé une autre entrée qui n'est pas sécurisée, à part quelques gardes, murmura gravement le mutant en se rapprochant de Kessie pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Par les sous-sols, on peut se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment et retrouver ton Krang, là.

A cette annonce, un flot d'émotions contradictoires assaillit Kessie. De l'excitation? Bien sûr, quelle question. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une infiltration dans le repaire des Dragons Pourpres...et qui disait infiltration disait baston...  
Néanmoins, les paroles de Donatello lui revinrent en tête : « Si tu vois Raphael, dis-lui de nous rejoindre s'il te plaît... » Kessie soupira en resserrant machinalement ses mains sur sa crosse de hockey au métal patiné, devinant à l'avance la réponse de Raphael si elle lui disait une telle chose.

\- ...m-mais...les autres ? demanda t-elle d'une voix neutre quoique prudente.

\- On a pas besoin d'eux, rétorqua aussitôt Raphael en fronçant ses sourcils invisible derrière son masque rouge sang. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'à cause de Léo on reste enfermés à nous « préparer » pendant que les criminels sévissent là-haut. Des humains souffrent, d'autres se font tuer, d'autres se font enlevés...Quelque chose de gros se prépare... Plus on attend, plus notre ennemi va devenir puissant et on peut pas laisser faire ça. T'es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai ?

A ce discours, Kessie frissonna et ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.  
Elle savait que c'était de la folie.  
De la folie pure, même.  
Mais après tout, Raphael n'avait pas complètement tort : cette folie n'était-elle pas nécessaire pour en terminer avec cette autre folie qu'était le danger représenté par ce Krang et les Dragons Pourpres ?  
Les yeux plissés, elle humidifia nerveusement ses lèvres avant de les laisser esquisser un immense sourire, sentant déjà le sang frétiller dans ses veines à l'idée de combattre leur ennemi...Finalement, elle dissimula ce sourire et son visage marqué d'égratignures et de cicatrices derrière la façade blanchâtre et solide de son masque de hockey.

\- ...ouais, j'le suis Raph.

Absolument ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à ces côtés, Raphael esquissa un immense sourire à son tour et il pressa son poing contre celui de Kessie en plissant les yeux.

\- T'inquiète. Cette fois, on va en finir avec leurs conneries une bonne fois pour toutes.

Oui, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.  
Quelqu'un avec qui se battre pour ce qui est juste au lieu de le laisser mourir, comme le « leader » avait trop tendance à faire à son goût.  
Non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il fera les choses à sa manière.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent en train de bondir de toit en toit vers l'immeuble maudit où se tapissait l'étrange créature d'un autre monde dans un corps humain robotisé.  
Kessie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de temps à autres, emportée par la vitesse grisante de ses patins usés mais toujours aussi performants -du moins toujours assez pour rivaliser avec la célérité impressionnante de Raphael qui, de plus, se permettait d'agrémenter ses sauts par des pirouettes acrobatiques. Ressentant clairement son envie de crâner et de paraître plus performant qu'elle, Kessie roula des yeux en souriant.  
Bien rapidement, souhaitant se mettre d'entrain pour leur mission qui faisait frétiller d'impatience le sang dans leurs veines, ils se livrèrent rapidement à un de leurs jeux préférés qui était la bataille d'insultes alphabétiques.

\- Abrutie ! commença Raphael, juste pour se mettre dans le bain.

Dans leur course, Kessie haussa un sourcil derrière son masque avant d'enchaîner.

\- Pff...Bouffon !

Raphael plissa les yeux et cracha presque entre ses dents mal alignées.

\- Crevarde !

L'avantage de ce jeu de provocation, c'est qu'il excitait davantage le sang des deux compagnons, accélérant ainsi les pulsations de leurs veines assez pour se préparer au combat.  
Arrivés sur un toit non loin de l'immeuble, Raphael et Kessie stoppèrent leur course.  
Alors qu'elle jetait un œil en contrebas, Kessie s'immobilisa et ses yeux se plissèrent derrière les trous de son masque.

\- Dragons Pourpres...

A ces deux mots, Raphael haussa un sourcil désabusé.

\- T'es sérieuse ? T'as pas mieux en insulte en D ?

Kessie roula des yeux en secouant la tête avant de lui indiquer du doigt l'arrière du parking de l'immeuble.

\- Mais non, débile, j'te parle des Dragons Pourpres en bas.

A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle cligna des yeux avant de regarder Raphael en souriant comme une enfant.

\- Bah tiens. « Débile ». La voilà ton insulte en D.

Raphael ne fit que rouler des yeux en se retenant tant bien que mal de sourire lâchant fièrement « Emmerdeuse » avant de serrer ses lèvres épaisses et barrées de cicatrices puis de s'agenouiller pour jeter un œil en bas.

Depuis l'immeuble où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer l'arrière de l'immeuble Tako, constitué d'un immense parking au bitume grisâtre et inhospitalier, étrangement désert, dont l'entrée au sous-sol était pourtant gardée par une dizaine d'hommes à la musculature entraînée comme celle des militaires. Plissant les yeux, Raphael aperçut ce que l'oeil de lynx de Kessie avait repéré sur l'un des biceps de ces gars : un tatouage de dragon bien trop reconnaissable.  
Les yeux plissés derrière son masque, Kessie coinça les écouteurs au creux de ses oreilles en souriant grandement derrière son masque puis, après un regard entendu vers Raphael et un « allons-y » symbolisé par un hochement de tête connivent, ils sautèrent d'un bond agile pour atterrir juste devant les Dragons Pourpres qui sursautèrent et braquèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur leurs deux ennemis.

Sans chercher à comprendre, le ninja et la joueuse de hockey se jetèrent sur les Dragons. N'écoutant que ses instincts de ninja, Raphael enchaîna une série de coups fulgurants à leurs adversaires. Trois Dragons Pourpres furent projetés contre le mur. Kessie frappa de toutes ses forces avec sa crosse, s'aidant de ses réflexes pour éviter les balles qu'on essayait de lui donner, se baissant, tournant et frappant avec une précision brutale et habile à la fois. Deux dragons s'écroulèrent sous ses coups. Elle fonça alors sur trois d'entre eux dans un cri de rage, chargeant sur eux en les bousculant grâce à son épaule. Surpris par cette charge qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, les trois ennemis furent bousculés et neutralisés aussitôt. Interloqué par cette attaque qui n'avait rien à voir avec une technique de ninja, Raphael haussa un sourcil invisible vers sa partenaire, lui lançant entre deux coups de saï pour désarmer les malfrats :

\- C'est quoi que tu nous as fait là ?! C'était quoi ce coup d'épaule ?

\- Au hockey, on appelle ça une « mise en échec » tu sauras ! lui répondit Kessie avant de foncer dans un autre tas de gardes, les bousculant de la seule force de son épaule, comme si elle y concentrait toute sa force et son aérodynamisme.

Raphael haussa un sourcil intéressé vers sa camarade alors qu'il asséna un coup de poing énorme dans l'estomac d'un autre Dragon, sans même le regarder.

\- C'est interdit dans le hockey féminin, parce que c'est une charge particulièrement violente et que peu de femmes ont le gabarit pour le faire, expliqua Kessie en donnant un coup de pied foudroyant suivi d'un coup de crosse dans la mâchoire d'un autre, discutant avec nonchalance. ...ça peut provoquer des commotions cérébrales, certains joueurs deviennent paraplégiques après avoir subi une mise en échec.

Amusé par ce discours, le mutant approuva alors qu'il envoya valser les deux derniers dragons comme des sacs poubelles avant de se pencher sur la porte de l'immeuble qu'ils gardaient. Il retient un grognement en voyant un petit boîtier métallique sur la porte avec un code.

\- Et merde. Pourquoi Donnie est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui ? râla t-il dans un grognement sonore.

Essuyant la sueur sur son front, Kessie s'avança vers son ami en fronçant légèrement les sourcils face à cet obstacle. Elle l'observa avec attention dévisser le boîtier avec la pointe de son saï, révélant tout un assemblage de fils électriques, tout en lançant à son attention :

\- Quoi, même pas fichu d'ouvrir une pauvre porte avec un code ?

\- Chez moi, tu sauras que tout ce qui est technologique ça tient à deux règles : si tu tombes devant un truc que tu captes pas, file-le à Donnie. Si Donnie peut rien y faire, explose-le.

Il cligna des yeux un instant avant de préciser :

\- ...le truc que tu captes pas, hein. Pas Donnie.

Kessie roula des yeux en s'empêchant de s'esclaffer de rire.

\- Et si Donnie est pas là ? lui lança t-elle avec malice et une pointe de défi.

Sans même la regarder, Raphael empoigna son saï qu'il imbriqua sauvagement dans le boîtier, déchirant par poignées les fils électriques qui le composaient jusqu'à ce que la porte métallique s'ouvre, révélant l'entrée béante du parking.

\- T'appliques la règle numéro deux, lança le mutant avec un sourire goguenard en rattachant le saï à sa ceinture.

Clignant des yeux, Kessie se laissa aller à un sourire amusé avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du parking, descendant dans les sous-sols néanmoins non sans une certaine boule au ventre.

* * *

Au bout de quelques pas à l'intérieur du parking immense, sombre et aussi accueillant qu'un tombeau, ils comprirent vite que l'endroit était abandonné depuis longtemps.  
Leurs pas résonnaient dans tout le sous-sol abandonné dans un silence glacial. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le sous-sol froid et faiblement éclairé par les néons, seules les carcasses vides et rouillées de vieilles voitures et de camions semblaient peupler ce lieu austère et sinistre. C'était comme avancer dans un cimetière d'éléphants métalliques.

\- ...c'est calme, grommela Raphael, mâchouillant son cure-dents non sans une certaine nervosité.

\- ...trop calme, ajouta Kessie en jouant avec sa batte.

Raphael grimaça à ces mots bien trop tranquilles à son goût et ne put retenir un soupir blasé, ayant entendu cette réplique vue et revue dans trop de films.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? On est en mission, j'te signale.

\- Roh ça va, détends-toi, face de tortue, ricana Kessie en balayant son ami du regard, très confiante et sûre d'elle. On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Grognant doucement, bien que riant intérieurement, Raphael secoua la tête et posa son regard un peu plus loin...

...sur une vision qui glaça son sang pourtant déjà froid dans ses veines et lui fit aussitôt supposer que ce rire était le dernier.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas tranquille, faisant résonner le pas de ses baskets usés jusqu'au plafond bas et sinistre du parking, Kessie fut estomaquée lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Raphael se poser sur sa tête pour la tourner dans la même direction où lui regardait.  
Kessie écarquilla les yeux et, derrière son masque, sa peau adopta soudain le même blanc que celui de son masque de hockey.  
Clignant des yeux, ses lèvres tremblèrent inconsciemment alors qu'il secouait la tête. Non...impossible...

Pourtant ils étaient bien là. A quelques mètres d'eux. Aussi présents et réels qu'un cauchemar.

Un phacochère d'au moins deux mètres et demi aux yeux rougeâtres, diaboliques. L'encre d'un tatouage morbide avait réussi à imbiber le poil hirsute qui jaillissait de ses énormes muscles tendus, comme prêts à éclater, couverts d'une fourrure hideuse et grisâtre. Des dents jaunâtres et des défenses se dressaient hors de ses lèvres, affûtées comme des couteaux de boucher.  
Bebop.  
Et un rhinocéros d'une hauteur maladive de trois à quatre mètres, au corps imposant comme couvert de plaques d'armures en cuir grisâtre, aux yeux noirs dépourvus d'humanité. Des cornes et des pointes osseuses ornaient ses épaules, son menton, la corne sur son nez étant la plus aiguisée. Son visage monstrueux aux allures de dinosaure grimaça en se tordant dans un sourire hideux.  
Rocksteady.

\- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà..., ricana le rhinocéros. Le crapaud et la patineuse...

\- Ouais...ça tombe bien, on avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, lança le phacochère en écho, haletant comme excité à la vue du duo atypique qu'il visait comme son prochain repas.

Le rire grave, éraillé et doucereux des deux mutants sonnèrent aux oreilles des deux justiciers comme le son d'un glas tortueux et porteur d'un très mauvais présage.

A leur seule vue, Kessie eut l'impression de sentir toutes ses vieilles blessures s'ouvrir et la brûler...le claquage qu'elle s'était fait à la cuisse...les nombreux hématomes sur son corps...Non...c'était un cauchemar...Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que, tétanisée, elle ne put détacher son regard noisette des mutants qui s'avançaient dangereusement vers eux. Elle ne sut comment ils avaient pu se retrouver là, ni par quelle malchance abrupte ils avaient pu se retrouver nez-à-nez mais elle n'eut le temps de deviner aucune réponse car déjà, les deux monstres chargeaient sur eux d'un élan marqué par un clair désir de meurtre et de sang.

Le regard de Raphael fit un bref aller-retour entre eux et Kessie et il se jeta sur sa coéquipière pile au moment où leurs cornes s'apprêtaient à les atteindre en plein thorax.

Emportée par les bras énormes du mutant qui l'entouraient protectivement, Kessie roula avec Raphael quelques mètres plus loin, comme si on l'avait lancée dans un tonneau. Le cœur battant méchamment au rythme endiablé de sa panique, elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête entre les bras de Raphael, encore chamboulée, que déjà les deux monstres leur fonçaient dessus.  
Rapidement, alors que Raphael l'aida à se relever, elle arracha rapidement les écouteurs de ses oreilles, sachant très bien que le combat qui allait suivre allait être loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Agrippée à sa crosse en métal comme à sa vie, elle ravala difficilement sa salive, sachant à l'avance que ce combat serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

En effet, bientôt, le cœur du mutant, comme celui de l'humaine, battaient frénétiquement, comme des batteries déchaînées et leurs veines tremblotaient dans leur corps comme des cordes de guitare maltraitées au fur et à mesure qu'ils se jetaient sur leurs ennemis, coup après coup, esquive après esquive, alors que leur esprit hurlait dans un coin de leur tête qu'ils allaient mourir. Les dents serrées, Raphael serra ses poings férocement autour de ses saï, les bras déjà couverts de sueur et de blessures alors qu'il tentait de trancher dans la chair hirsute du phacochère tandis que plus loin, Kessie était bien trop occupée à tenter de rester en vie pour tenter une offensive.

Pris au piège entre ces deux montagnes de muscles et de haine, ils résistèrent vaillamment, du mieux qu'ils purent. Les claquements des saï sur les cornes en os des deux monstres provoquaient des pluies d'étincelles. De son côté, Kessie s'agrippa à sa crosse qu'elle tendit devant elle pour parer les coups de Rocksteady qui enchaînait les coups de griffe et de pied pour l'atteindre. L'agilité de la jeune fille fut mise à rude épreuve, face à cette force brute qui s'acharnait sur elle, néanmoins, elle arrivait à se faufiler sous lui, à lui glisser d'entre les doigts, telle une souris. Les patins de Kessie crissèrent durement sur le goudron du parking tandis qu'ele cédait un peu de terrain à son ennemi, reculant de quelques mètres avant de foncer sur lui en lui assénant un coup de crosse dans les côtes, si violent que Rocksteady faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Stupéfait de voir « cette morveuse » gagner tant d'assurance sur lui, il mugit de rage et l'attaqua de plus belle, multipliant ses coups à une vitesse insoupçonnable pour un monstre de sa corpulence, tant et si bien que Kessie se retrouva acculée contre un mur.

Alors que les lames de Raphael grinçaient méchamment contre les défenses de l'immonde phacochère, ce dernier l'incendiait de ses yeux ambré, brillant de haine et d'un désir de le réduire en charpie, ses dents se crissant horriblement les unes contre les autres. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il lança un crachat dans l'oeil de son adversaire qui recula aussitôt en mugissant. Raphael fonça alors sur sa coéquipière qu'il put éloigner à temps avant que Rocksteady n'imprime sa corne dans le mur.

Sachant pertinemment qu'à deux, ils ne feraient pas le poids, reprenant difficilement son souffle, Raphael agrippa le bras de Kessie d'une main ferme quoique soucieuse et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner des deux affreux, entraînant Kessie à sa suite avant de la tenailler du regard, lâchant d'une voix éraillée :

\- Kessie ! Enfuis-toi et va prévenir les autres !

\- Q- Quoi ? s'exclama Kessie dont même le masque luisait de sueur et vibrait au rythme de ses respirations bruyantes, comme une asphyxiée. Mais... e-et toi ?

\- J'vais les retenir, le temps que tu t'barres, fit Raphael en lâchant soudain le bras de Kessie avant de se retourner pour faire face aux mutants qui les coursaient.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Kessie secoua vivement la tête en resserrant sa prise sur sa crosse.

\- Hors de question ! Je t'abandonnerai pas !

\- Kessie ! J'le répéterai pas !

\- Je partirai pas d'ici sans toi !

\- BOUGE AVANT QUE J'TE BOTTE LES FESSES ! s'époumona Raphael.

Sans lui demander son avis, le sang bouillonnant de panique, il agrippa fermement la capuche du sweatshirt de Kessie et la jeta quelques mètres plus loin pour l'écarter du combat.

Complètement désorientée, Kessie releva la tête, juste le temps de voir les deux monstres fondre sur Raphael. Une pluie de coups de cornes s'abattit sur lui.

\- RAPH ! Hurla Kessie, les yeux s'embuant aussitôt à cette vision, l'impuissance lui tordant les boyaux.

Les muscles crispés au maximum, Raphael avait empoigné les défenses de Rocksteady et luttait pour le repousser en arrière, espérant gagner du temps pour permettre à son amie de s'enfuir.

\- Tire-toi ! cria t-il à son encontre sans la regarder.

Une larme d'impuissance lacéra la joue de Kessie derrière son masque et, les dents serrées, elle fit volte-face, activant le mécanisme des patins à roulettes sous ses baskets afin de fuir le plus vite possible.

\- Occupe-toi de lui, j'la rattrape, maugréa Rocksteady avant de charger à la poursuite de Kessie.

Le cœur battant si fort et si vite qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant, Kessie fonça à toute vitesse sur ses patins dont les roues brûlaient tant elles roulaient vite sur le bitume. Ce dernier tremblait au fur et à mesure que le rhinocéros derrière elle se rapprochait d'elle. Effrayée, Kessie accéléra un peu plus sa course, traversant le sous-sol à toute allure, se croyant en plein cauchemar: c'était comme se faire courser par un tyrannosaure.  
La route qu'elle suivait obliqua soudain vers le haut, afin de rejoindre la surface. Un bref espoir apparut aux yeux de Kessie lorsqu'elle aperçut au bout de ce tunnel ascendant la lumière de la surface. Accélérant encore plus malgré son corps endolori et les muscles de ses cuisses qui semblaient prêts à lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, elle escalada la pente, juchée sur ses patins, tandis que les rugissements de rage derrière elle se faisaient de plus en plus sonore.  
Une fois la porte passée et retournée à la surface, Kessie s'arrêta et fit volte-face, observant le rhinocéros, quelques mètres plus bas, qui s'apprêtait également à passer cette porte.  
Kessie déglutit aussitôt en comprenant qu'être à la surface ne suffirait pas à arrêter ce monstre.  
Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, se demandant comment réagirait Donatello dans une situation pareille, le regard noisette et quasi brouillé par l'adrénaline tomba sur la commande de la porte mécanisée du sous-sol qui servait à l'ouverture et à la fermeture.  
Empoignant sa crosse, Kessie agrippa son arme et s'en servit pour frapper de toutes ses forces sur la commande, priant pour que son plan marche.  
Au moment-même où Rocksteady s'apprêtait à passer la porte et à encorner son ennemi jurée, l'épaisse porte métallique du sous-sol s'abaissa sèchement, tel le couperet d'une guillotine. Un énorme et lourd martèlement résonna contre la porte, ainsi que les échos glaçants de rugissements bestiaux et témoignant de sa frustration.

Comprenant qu'elle était désormais en sécurité, mais sachant également que Raphael, lui, était en grand danger, Kessie ne prit pas une seconde pour se satisfaire de sa survie, cherchant aussitôt la bouche d'égout la plus proche.

* * *

\- LES GARS ! LES GARS ! hurla Kessie comme une forcenée en revenant au repaire.

Alarmés par ces cris, Leonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo accoururent hors du dojo pour rejoindre au salon Kessie, alors que cette dernière balançait sur le côté son masque de hockey fissuré et enduit de sueur ainsi que sa crosse.  
Complètement ahuri en voyant la jeune femme aux vêtements trempés de sueur et déchirés de toutes parts, aux joues et aux bras noircis de coups, les cheveux en bataille et le regard paniqué, Léo écarquilla ses yeux bleu saphir en s'approchant à grands pas de la justicière.

\- Kessie ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- R-Raph...il s'est passé quelque chose...je...i-ils l'ont enlevé...c-c'est ma faute ! J-j'aurais pas du le l-laisser, j-je...j-j'aurais du le protéger...j-je...

Sans même terminer sa phrase, la tête embourbée et le coeur horriblement douloureux en songeant à son ami qu'elle avait abandonné dans ce parking sinistre, aux mains des deux monstres, elle réprima à peine un cri de rage avant de balancer son poing sur le côté, de pur désespoir, brisant aussitôt la chaîne hi-fi trônant près de la télé.

\- Hé ! La chaîne hi-fi! ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Michelangelo, les yeux ronds comme des billes, bouche bée.

Léo fut tout aussi estomaqué par ce geste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Alors que Kessie s'était pris la tête à deux mains, tremblant de tout son être, les yeux embués et claquant des dents, le visage noirci par la poussière, Léo s'approcha d'elle prudemment bien que gravement, les sourcils pleinement froncés derrière son masque bleu face à une telle violence qui témoignait de la gravité de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Kessie ! Calme-toi ! Explique-toi ! s'imposa t-il de sa voix grave et intimidante, sérieuse comme la mort.

A l'entente de cette voix impérieuse et presque ténébreuse, Kessie se sentait si mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir à l'instant-même. Quand elle leur dira, ils la détesteront...Désespérée, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, ses poings s'écrasèrent tant et si bien sur le mur que du sang s'écoula à travers sa peau effritée et elle répéta l'opération de même avec son front, comme pour se punir elle-même.  
Comprenant qu'elle cédait à la folie, Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement, les lèvres frémissantes, terrifié par ce comportement.  
Donatello aussi comprit que Kessie n'était plus dans son état normal.  
Et alors que Léo ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimer encore une fois, Donatello le dépassa lestement, agrippant doucement quoique décidément son épaule pour le décoller pour se diriger vers Kessie qui continuait d'érafler méchamment son front ensanglanté contre le mur rugueux et sale, les yeux plissés.

Sans dire un seul mot, il la prit par les épaules, la retourna doucement pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il la pressa aussitôt tendrement contre lui, se penchant pour nicher son visage dans son cou, les yeux clos.

De plus en plus ahuri face à cette scène qui le dépassait complètement, Leonardo resta bouche bée, observant tel un spectateur impuissant (sensation qu'il détestait) Donatello dont les bras élancés quoique musclés entourèrent l'humaine pour la blottir contre son plastron et la bercer tendrement contre lui, les lèvres serrées.  
Kessie résista pendant quelques secondes, tentant dans un premier temps de se défaire de cette étreinte qu'elle ne méritait pas à son sens. Mais, comprenant que Donatello n'allait pas la lâcher, elle sentit son accès de folie et de rage s'évaporer peu à peu, comme si cette étreinte avait un effet magique sur elle. Les caresses que Donnie esquissait dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, les baisers discrets derrière son oreille l'apaisèrent étrangement dans cette haine envers elle-même et cette peur qui la torturaient au plus profond...

\- ...s'il te plaît...n'aies pas peur..., chuchota t-il à son oreille d'une voix chaude et réconfortante, comme du chocolat chaud tout en la blottissant contre son coeur serré, détestant la voir se faire ainsi du mal. On est là...

Le coeur de Kessie manqua plusieurs battements à cette voix si douce et la méchante boule qui contractait ses entrailles et lui remontait dans la gorge éclata alors dans un sanglot qu'elle étouffa contre la plaque pectorale du mutant, agrippant l'un des nombreux fils qui pendaient sur le torse de Donatello.

\- ...Raph...on voulait combattre Krang...on y est allés e-et...Bebop et Rocksteady...i-il faut aller le secourir...

Electrisé par cette nouvelle, Donatello écarquilla les yeux et il pressa inconsciemment Kessie un peu plus contre lui pour relever la tête vers ses deux frères, les yeux embués.  
Ces derniers étaient tout autant que lui dévastés par la nouvelle.  
Les yeux remplissant presque les trous de son masque orange, Michelangelo sentit sa vue se flouter sous les larmes qui envahissait ses iris turquoise. Quant à Léo, c'était pire que si on lui avait donné une gifle.  
Le regard bas, il ferma les yeux en serrant ses poings tremblants, lâchant d'une voix serrée entre ses dents:

-...Raphael...

Kessie osa un oeil craintif vers le leader, alors que les bras de Donatello se resserraient autour d'elle dans une enlace protectrice.  
Le regard perdu dans le vide, Leonardo semblait complètement sous le choc et, après de longues secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Kessie, Donnie et Mikey retinrent leur souffle, se demandant même s'il allait reparler un jour, le leader au masque bleu essuya ses paupières closes et frémisssantes d'un revers de son bras tatoué avant de relever la tête et de lâcher d'une voix décidée et grave :

\- ...allons sauver notre frère.

* * *

_And voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ (et comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une ou deux références à la bande-annonce de Ninja Turtles 2 :P)_  
_En parlant de Ninja Turtles 2, j'avais prévu à la base de terminer cette fanfiction avant sa sortie, puisque ma fanfiction est une suite fictive du premier film et j'aurais aimé la terminer avant que la VRAIE suite sorte, c'est-à-dire le 3 août 2016. Malheureusement, je crains ne pas réussir à tenir ce défi car c'est une année très spéciale pour moi *parenthèse personnelle on* en effet, je vais passer un examen très important courant avril qui m'ouvrira les portes du niveau supérieur, examen qui se déroulera en deux parties si tout se passe bien, une en avril et une autre courant mai-juin. Donc pendant cette période, je devrai malheureusement délaisser cette fic pour travailler à fond cet examen qui me tient à coeur :/ Voilà, je tenais à vous prévenir, pour mes lecteurs, et m'excuser d'avance car je serai (encore moins que maintenant ^^') ponctuelle à cause du travail. Néanmoins, sachez que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic. Voilà plus d'un an que je suis dedans et je considère cette histoire comme mon bébé, et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de l'avoir terminée complètement. Néanmoins, je voudrais vous demander également votre avis sur la question: est-ce que cela vous gênera si la fic ne sera pas achevée avant la sortie de la VRAIE suite de Ninja Turtles ? :/ _  
_Bref. Je ferme la parenthèse ici et vous remercie de tout coeur pour votre lecture ^^ _  
_Kiss et à bientôt dans vos reviews ! Dites-moi tout !_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Like A Rolling Stone

_Salut les gens.  
Après six mois de silence et d'attente impardonnable, me revoilà pour continuer cette fiction qui me tient à cœur et que j'ai pris du plaisir à retrouver.  
Je m'excuse encore une fois pour cette attente ridicule...  
Je vous avais dit qu'après ma pause d'examens je reprendrais ma fanfiction et j'étais bien partie pour...Seulement, j'ai été confrontée à plusieurs problèmes d'ordre personnel qui m'ont complètement bloquée dans l'écriture. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet mais il s'agit de problèmes d'ordre « professionnel » et « personnel » qui ont fait que j'ai passé le pire été de ma vie et que j'ai encore du mal à régler pour l'instant.  
Bref, je ne suis pas là pour geindre. Je me remets peu à peu de ces événements qui ont détruit mon moral pendant trop longtemps. J'ignore s'il reste encore beaucoup de gens dans les parages pour lire la suite de l'histoire que je vous propose...mais quoiqu'il en soit, je continuerai d'écrire pour ceux qui sont restés et j'achèverai cette histoire, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.  
En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : LIKE A ROLLING STONE**

* * *

\- C'est ici ? murmura Leonardo, le regard sombre.**  
**

Des pans de masques bleu, violet et orange flottaient dans l'air frais de la soirée qui s'avançait, appartenant à trois héros qui, prostrés du haut d'un toit, observaient avec un regard sombre et chargé de douleur le lieu terrible qui avait amputé leur équipe d'un membre précieux : Raphael.

Agenouillé devant Leonardo et Donatello, Michelangelo scrutait tristement ce bâtiment non sans réprimer un frisson.

\- Brrr...C't'endroit me file la chair de poule !

Agenouillée à côté de lui, Kessie ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en soupirant tristement, son masque de hockey relevé au-dessus de ses cheveux encore grisés par la poussière de son combat. Oui, c'était à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment que se dissimulaient les deux horribles mutants qui avaient enlevé Raphael...elle savait de quoi étaient capables ces monstres...et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer...

\- Ok, on y va, lança Léo en se relevant, les yeux plissés et rivés vers cette porte métallique, extirpant d'ors et déjà son katana de son fourreau.

D'un geste du bras, il indiqua à ses frères de le suivre. Michelangelo et Donatello se relevèrent aussitôt sans hésitation, resserrant également leurs poignes autour de leurs armes, comme déjà parés à l'assaut.  
Kessie également se releva en faisant tourner sa batte de baseball dans sa main mais Léo fit aussitôt volte-face pour percer son regard du sien.

\- Non. Toi, tu restes là.

\- Quoi ? Tu rêves, lâcha aussitôt sèchement Kessie, les sourcils pleinement froncés. Comme si j'allais rester ici sans rien faire ! J'croyais qu'on était une équipe !

Les sourcils froncés, Leonardo la fixa durement du regard pendant de longues et terrifiantes secondes avant de soupirer longuement en secouant la tête, sachant d'avance que la convaincre de rester à l'écart était un combat perdu.

\- D'accord. Suis-nous mais pas d'imprudence, compris ?

Kessie haussa un sourcil ainsi qu'un coin de ses lèvres s'abaissa dans une moue incertaine, comme si elle voulait se convaincre elle-même.

\- Moi.. ? C'est pas mon genre tu le sais.

Peu crédule, Léo roula des yeux avant de sauter du toit pour rejoindre le parking, imité rapidement par les autres, tandis que Kessie, ravie, tapota d'excitation sur la carapace de Michelangelo qui rit maladroitement dans un « hé ! » avant de sauter avec elle du toit, déterminés à récupérer leur précieux frère et ami...

* * *

Retourner dans ce parking sinistre n'avait rien de réjouissant. Avançant prudemment dans les allées goudronnées et mal éclairées de cet endroit tombé en désuétude depuis des lustres mais qui semble tout de même habité par des forces malveillantes, Leonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo eurent la même impression que s'ils avançaient dans une maison hantée.

\- Woah...c'est le plus grand parking que j'ai jamais vu, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Mikey en tournant autour de lui pour observer les lieux. On dirait le parking abandonné dans ma BD « Les voitures tueuses »...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Léo ne put se retenir de pousser légèrement le nez aplati du benjamin comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Reste concentré, lâcha le leader avec autorité, les sourcils froncés, tâchant de garder la tête froide en pointant l'équipe de sa lame. Ok. Mikey, viens avec moi, on part de ce côté. Kessie, tu restes avec Donnie, vous allez explorer ce côté-là. Si vous avez du nouveau, vous nous contactez, compris ?

Frottant piteusement son nez, Michelangelo bougonna silencieusement tandis que Donatello et Kessie acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête. Ainsi, d'un commun accord, l'équipe se sépara, Leonardo et Michelangelo s'engageant dans l'allée de gauche tandis que Donatello et Kessie se chargèrent de l'allée de droite.

* * *

Le masque de hockey relevé sur son front, Kessie eut beaucoup de mal à voir clairement les alentours, tant le parking était mal éclairé, la plupart des néons étant brisés et défectueux.

\- La vache, il fait trop sombre...

Donatello avait quant à lui depuis longtemps trouvé la solution contre ce problème et, souriant, il abaissa ses lunettes technologiques devant ses yeux pour activer la vision nocturne et ainsi mieux scanner et inspecter les alentours. Tandis qu'ils marchaient et exploraient les environs, marchant entre les carcasses de voiture rouillées et noircies par le temps du parking labyrinthique, Kessie ne put s'empêcher de regarder Donatello tourner les petites roulettes de ses objectifs du coin de l'oeil.

\- ...trop cool ces lunettes. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'en faire des comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix feignant la nonchalance.

Amusé par sa question, croyant entendre Mikey lui demander de lui construire un nouveau skateboard, Donatello sourit en coin et releva vers Kessie ses yeux invisibles derrière ses lunettes technologiques qui le faisaient ressembler à une tortue cyborg.

\- Des lunettes à vision nocturne ? Je ne pense pas qu'elles iraient avec ton masque si tu veux mon...

Il s'interrompit tout seul quand ses lunettes lui indiquèrent une forme familière plus loin. Son cœur fit un bond dans son plastron et il se mit soudain à courir.  
Déboussolée, Kessie le rejoignit quelques mètres plus loin.  
Accroupi, un genou à terre, Donatello déglutit méchamment en ramassant d'une main tremblante un tissu rouge orné d'un kanji banc tout troué, effiloché et abîmé qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille...Kessie aussi le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Raph..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et désemparée.

Les yeux douloureusement plissés, Donatello appuya sur le bouton de sa télécommande en murmurant gravement à mi-voix :

\- Léo, on a retrouvé son masque...rejoignez-nous, je vous envoie notre position. (puis relevant ses lunettes technologiques sur son front, il plissa ses yeux inquiets)...on doit être tout proches d'eux...

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Kessie déjà en train de regarder dans tous les sens, scrutant les murs glacés du parking, sous les voitures et même le plafond métallique de ses yeux paniqués, incapable de rester en place à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Raphael.

\- Donnie. Reste là. J'vais chercher de ce côté, lâcha t-elle en lui indiquant une direction.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à filer sur ses rollers mais la main de Donnie lui attrapa aussitôt le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Pas question ! s'insurgea t-il vigoureusement, les yeux écarquillés derrière les verres de ses lunettes rafistolées. J'te laisserai pas partir toute seule !

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

\- Kessie, on ne doit pas se séparer ! C'est trop dangereux.

\- Si on se sépare, on aura plus de chances de le retrouver ! protesta Kessie, folle de rage.

\- Non, c'est ensemble qu'on aura plus de chances de le retrouver ! protesta à son tour Donnie d'une voix vigoureuse, sans néanmoins perdre son sang-froid.

\- Donnie ! Raph a escaladé un immeuble de quarante étages pour me sauver ! Et maintenant, je compte bien le sauver à mon tour ! Avec ou sans toi !

_\- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! _s'écria Donnie en saisissant fermement les épaules de Kessie dans un accès de désespoir, les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux grand ouverts et plongés dans ceux de Donatello, Kessie n'esquissa pas un geste, le cœur serré en sentant les grandes mains de Donnie aussi resserrées autour de ses épaules frêles, comme s'il mourait de peur qu'elle ne s'envole de ses doigts.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Donatello hausser la voix à ce point...et c'était la première fois qu'elle lisait tant de désespoir dans sa voix.

\- ...C'est...c-c'est déjà assez dur...de perdre un frère...mais si je te perdais toi aussi...je...je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre...

Terriblement touchée par l'inquiétude sincère qui illuminait le regard du mutant, le cœur de la justicière se serra et elle baissa les yeux confusément avant de le regarder profondément. Donnie serrait douloureusement ses lèvres vertes en l'observant intensément de ses yeux brillant d'un noisette ambré...  
**  
**\- Tu ne me perdras pas Donnie... Je te promets...et tu n'as pas perdu Raph...tu...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Donnie écarquilla les yeux en jetant un œil derrière elle, les mains tremblant autour de ses épaules. Clignant des yeux, Kessie se retourna et resta bouche bée face à la vision qui s'infligeait à elle.  
Les deux affreux étaient là, à quelques mètres. Comme s'ils les avaient attendu.  
Mais ils étaient à bord d'un énorme char d'assaut rouillé, trônant sur le toit avec un sourire narquois et suffisants. Comme si deux machines de guerre sur pattes ne suffisaient pas, ils étaient à bord d'une troisième machine de guerre.  
Apeuré, Donatello resserra aussitôt Kessie contre lui comme pour la protéger par l'enlace de ses bras musclés, crispés et tremblants. La joue écrasée contre sa plaque pectorale -derrière laquelle elle sentait son cœur s'affoler-, elle dévisagea avec haine les deux monstres sur leur tank, quelques mètres plus loin, leur faire des coucous de la main.

\- Alors, ça va les tortues ? leur lança Bebop avec un sourire provocant et horrible, donnant à sa bouche l'horrible illusion d'être en cuir.

\- C'est ça que vous cherchez ? ricana à son tour Rocksteady de son sourire pas plus plaisant à voir que celui de son comparse.

A bout de bras, il tenait Raphael par la carapace et le secouait comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire mouchoir. Kessie et Donatello écarquillèrent les yeux et leur cœur s'arrêta de battre, tandis que derrière eux arrivaient Leonardo et Michelangelo. Ces derniers se stoppèrent net et dévisagèrent méchamment l'horrible machine de guerre qui leur faisait face.  
Le corps inanimé de Raphael, tuméfié et roué de coups, n'échappa au regard de personne...ramenant à chacun des souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Les trois frères crurent revoir Shredder tenant à bout de bras leur maître battu presque à mort, faible et impuissant face à son adversaire robotisé...

\- Raph..., lâcha Leonardo en fixant amèrement les deux mutants.

Savourant le désemparement total qu'ils avaient semé sur le visage de leurs ennemis, Bebop et Rocksteady semblaient jubiler du haut de leur tour de guerre.

\- On a un petit marché à vous proposer, les tortues...

Kessie serra les dents à cette voix râpeuse et insupportablement mielleuse en jetant un œil aux trois ninjas qui restaient immobiles et attentifs...comment pouvaient-ils rester là à rien faire alors que leur frère agonisait ?  
Décidant de ne pas laisser le temps à ces lâches de gagner du temps, elle qui ne s'était jamais laissée inculquer la patience et la tolérance envers les criminels, elle se dégagea sèchement de l'emprise de Donnie et fonça sur ses rollers vers le char d'assaut.

\- Espèce de salauds ! s'écria t-elle en décrochant une des bombes de peinture qui pendaient à sa ceinture et qu'elle lança à la figure de Rocksteady.

La bombe de peinture explosa littéralement à la tête du rhinocéros hideux dans de grands éclats de peinture jaune, lui soutirant de grands cris de douleur et lui faisant lâcher le corps inanimé de Raphael qui tomba lourdement au sol.  
Surpris mais décidant de profiter de cette diversion pour attaquer, Leonardo fit signe de tête à Mikey et Donnie qui s'élancèrent également aussitôt vers le tank pour venir au secours de leur frère.  
Les dents serrés, le visage déjà difforme de Bebop se décomposa et il fulmina rageusement, tapi derrière les commandes de l'appareil.

\- Tu vas voir, toi.

Il braqua aussitôt le canon en direction de la justicière masquée.  
Les yeux de Kessie s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'engin la visant clairement et le projectile lui arriver droit dessus.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le projectile surpuissant frôla le haut de son crâne, brisant méchamment son masque de hockey et la projetant au sol, évanouie et inconsciente.  
Sentant seulement un liquide chaud et rouge couler le long de son crâne à travers sa chevelure brune et une douleur lui empoigner le crâne, toute vision autour de Kessie s'éteignit, comme si on avait désenclenché l'interrupteur de son esprit.

* * *

_Le silence..._  
_Cet horrible silence..._  
_Et cette horrible obscurité..._

_Encore..._

_Ne plus se souvenir..._  
_Ne plus savoir..._  
_où l'on est...qui l'on est...se perdre dans le noir..._  
_Kessie l'avait déjà vécu..._

_Raph... ? Oui, Raph était là...au sol, tel un guerrier mort au combat..._  
_Et après...que s'était-il passé ?_  
_Léo...Mikey...où êtes-vous.. ?_  
_Donnie...fabrique-moi des lunettes à vision nocturne...s'il te plaît..._  
_...J'ai trop peur du noir..._

* * *

Peu à peu, ce fut comme se réveiller d'un sommeil anormalement long...comme se réveiller d'un long cauchemar à la douleur bien réelle...

Le cerveau complètement enserré par une migraine atroce et prisonnier d'une brume opaque et étouffante, Kessie eut du mal ne serait-ce qu'à ouvrir les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa vue d'abord floutée par ses cils et par le malaise qu'a subi son corps, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter encore une fois en détaillant ce qui l'entourait.  
Prisonnière d'une entrave de métal dans une cellule étroite d'un gris à en faire pleurer une pierre tombale, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé, refusant de voir les deux mutants qui se tenaient pourtant face à elle, bien présents et bien réels.  
Bebop et Rocksteady. Les bras croisés et le regard meurtrier, ils ne bougeaient pas, telles deux statues cauchemardesques, géantes et effrayantes, comme deux gargouilles difformes ornant un mausolée.  
Son premier réflexe fut d'abord bien sûr de vouloir s'enfuir...Mais elle était accrochée à une espèce de planche métallique, poings et chevilles sévèrement scellés par des entraves en acier dont elle ne pouvait échapper. On l'avait délesté de son masque, de son sac de golf, de ses armes...autant dire qu'elle était sans défense.  
Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, paniquée, Kessie les dévisagea pendant une éternité, sans comprendre cette immobilité des deux mutants qui la regardaient sans broncher. Après de longues minutes d'un silence morbide et presque gênant, Kessie trouva la force de laisser sa voix percer l'air oppressant :

\- ...vous...ne me tuez pas... ?

Sa question arracha à Bebop un souffle putride qui balaya le visage de Kessie et lui retourna complètement le cœur, marqué par une profonde frustration.

\- Crois-moi, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Sans comprendre, Kessie fronça confusément les sourcils en voyant avec effroi les deux mutants la contempler de façon malsaine, comme deux enfants très (très) laids contempler des bonbons à travers une vitrine.  
Oui, elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne pouvaient la tuer. Elle en ignorait la raison mais elle en fut bien entendu soulagée.

\- T'aimerais bien te tirer hein ? s'amusa Rocksteady en la toisant de toute sa hauteur dans le souhait explicite de la narguer.

Haussant un sourcil rebelle, Kessie décida de s'amuser de leur incapacité à la tuer en le provoquant en retour.

\- Ouais. Comme ta mère quand elle a vu ta tronche le jour où elle t'a mis au monde.

Rocksteady déchanta aussitôt et il serra méchamment son poing qu'il tira vers l'arrière comme pour se préparer à le projeter dans la figure de Kessie.

\- Espèce de sale petite...

\- Et puis d'abord, vous l'avez foutu où, mon masque ? continua Kessie sans se démonter, les yeux rivés dans ceux porcins de Rocksteady. C'est pas que ça coûte cher mais ça coûte cher alors j'aimerais bien le récupérer...

\- C'est ça que tu cherches.. ?

Cette voix...inhumaine, comme presque déformée...  
Kessie reconnut immédiatement cette voix et inclina la tête pour apercevoir son interlocuteur à qui Rocksteady et Bebop laissèrent place.  
Un robot énorme, aux traits grossiers, comme un assemblage métallique et maladroit qu'on aurait voulu faire ressembler à un être humain...et dans son abdomen, une chose vivante des plus hideuses, semblable à une pieuvre rosâtre...  
Krang...depuis son bocal, tenant les commandes du robot comme si c'était son propre corps, il tenait dans sa main le masque de hockey de Kessie, méchamment fracturé par un énorme impact de balle...

\- On dirait que je vous ai démasquée...mademoiselle Tilden... ou plutôt devrais-je dire...mademoiselle Jones...Kessie...Jones...

Sans cérémonie, il balança le masque fissuré contre un mur de la cellule. Kessie sentit son coeur se serrer méchamment en voyant son masque éclater en mille morceaux. Les lèvres amèrement serrées, comprenant qu'elle était dans un sacré pétrin, Kessie tenta -pour une des rares fois de sa vie- de garder son calme et de se tourner vers l'être répugnant et non-humain qui lui faisait face.

\- J'vous ai démasqué aussi Krang, fit Kessie en baissant les yeux vers l'immondice derrière le bocal.

Krang plissa ses yeux renfrognés entre les plis de sa masse rosâtre et visqueuse et Kessie y vit clairement des éclairs de rage y fulminer. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle le regarde ainsi dans le jaune des yeux. Mais le regarder dans les yeux -ou plutôt dans les yeux vides et inexpressifs de ce robot musculeux qui lui servait de corps- serait lui donner trop d'importance...une importance humaine.  
Or, Krang n'était pas un humain. Il était tout juste une immondice vivante cloîtré dans un bocal.

\- J'ai pas peur de vous.

Puis, cachant sa peur derrière un grand sourire provoquant et sûr d'elle, elle lâcha :

\- J'ai quatre amis verts qui viendront bientôt me sauver et vous botter les fesses.

A ces mots, Bebop et Rocksteady explosèrent de rire, étouffant leurs exclamations bruyantes et vulgaires dans leurs bras hirsutes, répétant d'un ton parodique « ses amis vont venir la sauver ! c'est trop mignon ! »  
Sans comprendre cette hilarité effrayante et glaçante, Kessie cessa de sourire et foudroya Krang du regard, les sourcils confusément froncés. Un hideux et immense sourire tordait la bouche du monstre dans un rictus des plus désagréables.

\- ...oh mais tu n'as pas l'air au courant de tout, ma petite.

\- ...au courant de quoi.. ?

Kessie vit alors une lueur briller dans l'oeil jaunâtre du monstre: le regard de celui qui en savait plus qu'elle. Ce qui ne la terrifia que plus.

\- Tu ne te rappelles donc pas...ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Krang de sa voix râpeuse en tournant autour d'elle d'un air malveillant.

Gardant le silence, Kessie le suivit du regard, sentant la peur et l'incompréhension fourmiller en elle alors que Krang savourait son ignorance comme une poignée de pop-corns sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas...de l'arrangement.. ?

Malgré elle, Kessie sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans tout son corps.

\- ...Quel arrangement ? demanda-t-elle gravement.

Krang la dévisagea depuis l'abdomen du robot qui lui servait de réceptacle et, sans décrocher son rictus, il daigna lui donner une explication.

\- Lorsque mes mutants se sont retrouvés nez-à-nez avec les tortues, ils leur ont proposé un marché... La vie de leur précieux frère...contre la tienne...

Il marqua une pause dans son récit comme pour observer les réactions de Kessie avant d'ajouter non sans une pointe d'amusement :

\- Disons que tu étais... le prix pour qu'on les laisse tranquille.

\- Vous croyez franchement que je vais vous croire ? lâcha Kessie entre ses dents serrées, le regard plein de haine. Je sais que vous voulez les détruire !

\- Non. Je ne cherche pas à les détruire, dit simplement Krang d'un air détaché. Ce serait une perte de temps précieux et les tortues ne seront pas un obstacle pour mes projets. En vérité, je ne leur veux pas le moindre mal. Ainsi, je leur ai demandé de te livrer avec en échange la liberté de leur frère et la promesse que Karai ne portera plus préjudice à leur famille. Tu penses bien qu'ils ont accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

Kessie cligna longuement des yeux, fixant Krang comme une vision cauchemardesque, sans dire un mot.

\- Ils seraient prêts à tout pour rester ensemble..., continua Krang d'une voix mielleuse et râpeuse à la fois. Tu as du au moins comprendre en t'alliant à eux que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus fort et de plus important pour eux. Alors qu'auraient-ils à faire d'une humaine comme toi ?

\- Tu mens, dit Kessie entre ses dents. Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens...

Elle se remémorait encore le sourire chaleureux de Leonardo...le câlin réconfortant de Michelangelo...le clin d'oeil complice de Raphael...le sourire rassurant de Donatello...leurs mots si tendres...si protecteurs à son égard...

\- C'est impossible...ils auraient jamais...

\- Tu te crois vraiment si importante à leurs yeux ? Tu es encore plus prétentieuse que je ne le croyais.

Puis sans sourire, Krang la pointa simplement de son doigt robotique, en lâchant sérieusement et gravement :

\- Tu n'étais qu'un pion, un moyen d'arriver à leurs fins. Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de toi, tu n'es plus rien pour eux. C'était bien pratique pour eux d'avoir une humaine sous la main. Ils ont bien profité de toi, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Krang. C'est tellement facile de se jouer de la naïveté d'une jeune fille...

Kessie eut l'impression de sentir son coeur tomber sous ses mots... C'était bien pratique d'avoir une humaine pendant les combats...C'était bien pratique pour eux d'avoir une humaine lorsqu'il a fallu s'infiltrer dans le repaire ennemi...C'était facile pour eux de se jouer d'elle...  
Est-ce qu'il aurait été possible que Don ait profité d'elle ?  
Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment été capable de truquer ses sentiments pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins ?

Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu abuser d'elle à ce point, n'attendant que le moment propice pour se débarrasser d'elle ?

\- Non...c'est faux, voulut nier en bloc Kessie, bien que les larmes qui commençaient à lui remonter dans la gorge prouvaient qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre elle-même de ses propres paroles.

\- Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? fit Krang en faisant mine de regarder autour de lui sous les regards amusés de Bebop et Rocksteady. Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas à ta recherche ? Nous n'avons eu aucune résistance lorsqu'ils ont accepté l'échange. Pourtant, ils auraient largement eu le temps de nous rattraper s'ils le désiraient...

L'âme méchamment remuée à ces mots qui étaient autant de coups de poignards dans son coeur, Kessie ne trouva même plus la force de protester, se contentant de fixer Krang de ses grands yeux noisettes noyés d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

\- Tu t'es peut-être bercée d'illusions en te prenant au jeu de ton rôle de « justicière masquée »...Tu crois peut-être que tu t'es donnée une utilité quelconque ? Seulement voilà : tu es ce qu'il y a de plus inutile et personne n'a besoin de toi dans ce monde. Pour eux, tu n'étais qu'un fardeau dont ils se sont débarrassés à la première occasion.

Kessie écarquilla ses yeux baignés de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, murmurant simplement ces quelques mots :

\- Si...si je ne sers à rien...pourquoi me gardez-vous en vie ?

\- Ta vie en elle-même m'est totalement inutile, rétorqua aussitôt Krang avec nonchalance. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. Remercie-moi car au moins, je rendrai ta mort plus utile...

Puis, faisant signe aux mutants de partir, il fit volte-face et quitta également la cellule sinistre de l'humaine d'un pas théâtral, satisfait de ses mots.

Il ne put retenir un sourire victorieux de tordre ses lèvres rosâtres et visqueuses en entendant les sanglots déchirants de l'humaine résonner avant de la cloîtrer seule dans sa cellule.

* * *

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous remercie de tout coeur pour la lecture.  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les reviews et à la prochaine !_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Flying High

_Hey les gens !  
Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Enfin! J'ai été assez débordée ces derniers temps mais j'ai vaincu!  
Un grand merci à Nif, Blinded Watcher, Mira, Princesse Champignon, MH2 et LaFaucheuse01 pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment aidée à poursuivre l'écriture de cette fic et qui m'ont vraiment remonté le moral !  
Bref, plus de blabla, je sais avoir mis assez de suspense au dernier chapitre : je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture, en vous laissant découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant que Kessie était inconsciente..._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : FLYING HIGH**

* * *

_« Ne jamais baisser sa garde, surtout quand on croit avoir gagné ».  
_  
Leonardo croyait avoir intégré parfaitement ces sages paroles de leur maître...mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait entièrement révisé son jugement quant à cette conviction.

Tout était arrivé si vite.  
Lui et Michelangelo avaient couru le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Donatello et Kessie.  
Les deux affreux avaient débarqué sur leur char d'assaut monstrueux.

Kessie avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et lancé une bombe de peinture au visage d'un de leurs deux féroces ennemis.  
Bien que son sang n'eut fait qu'un tour et qu'il avait maudit intérieurement sur l'instant la folie de leur coéquipière, le cœur de Leonardo avait bondi d'espoir lorsque Raphael était tombé et puis avait roulé sur le béton du parking, n'étant plus aux mains de l'ennemi.  
A ce moment précis, pour Leonardo, tout espoir était permis.  
En effet, lorsqu'il vit Raphael à terre suite à la manœuvre de Kessie, il donna le signal. Et lui et ses frères s'étaient alors précipités vers les deux demeurés qui trônaient sur leur char d'assaut, prêts à en découdre.  
Mais lorsque le canon se dirigea vers Kessie et que le projectile frôla sa tête...lorsque l'horrible craquement que provoqua l'impact sur son masque de hockey résonna en un sinistre écho...lorsque le corps de Kessie chuta et s'écroula au sol comme une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils, ce fut comme un séisme dans leur cœur...en particulier celui de Donatello. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte et soudain horriblement sèche, il orienta sa course vers sa protégée pour se jeter à genoux près d'elle, sentant son cerveau pulser douloureusement et souffrir sous la panique et l'anxiété qui le gagnaient en observant les yeux clos de Kessie et le sang rouge vif qui se frayait un chemin entre ses mèches pour glisser sur sa tempe.

\- Non...non, Kessie ! bredouilla t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il appuya sur sa veine jugulaire pour chercher son pouls.

\- Mikey ! Va t'occuper de Raphael ! ordonna Leonardo à Mikey avant de se précipiter lui aussi vers Kessie, désemparé.

Très fiers de leur oeuvre, alors que Leonardo rejoignait Donatello et Kessie et que Michelangelo accourait auprès du corps inconscient de Raphael et le traînait pour le mettre à l'abri, Bebop et Rocksteady jubilaient.  
Jusqu'à ce que l'alerte sur l'émetteur de Rocksteady résonne depuis la poche de son pantalon déchiré. Intrigué, le rhinocéros se saisit de son appareil électronique pour lire le message qui s'y affichait. Il cligna d'abord des yeux d'un air surpris avant de grommeler discrètement à son partenaire :

\- Changement de plan, Beb's : Krang veut qu'on lui rapporte la gamine vivante. Il a dit qu'il nous expliquerait après.

\- T'as de la chance qu'on ait loupé son crâne de quelques centimètres ! grimaça le phacochère méchamment, songeant à la correction qu'ils auraient pris s'ils n'avaient pas respecté à la lettre les indications de Krang.

Pendant ce temps-là, Donatello prit tendrement le visage de Kessie entre ses mains rêches, effrayé de constater qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

\- Kessie ! Kessie, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! la supplia-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

Mais le visage de Kessie restait inerte malgré les appels désespérés de sa voix. Tout aussi désemparé, Leonardo observa leur coéquipière d'un oeil concerné mais le grondement grave et terrifiant du char d'assaut attira son attention.  
Relevant la tête rapidement, il réalisa que l'énorme machine de guerre fonçait à toute vitesse droit sur Donatello qui tenait Kessie entre ses bras.

\- DONNIE ! cria Leonardo.

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur son frère pour l'écarter du chemin du monstre de fer. Terrassé par l'épouvante, Donatello grimaça sous le choc alors que le vrombissement du moteur lui martelait violemment les tympans.  
Tout se passa alors très vite. Si vite.  
Les roues gigantesques du tank frôlèrent la tortue au masque violet.  
Ce dernier se crispa, se refusant de desserrer son étreinte de sa protégée.  
Rocksteady choisit cette seconde précise pour se pencher vers eux, empoigner férocement au passage le bras de l'humaine évanouie et l'arracher méchamment des bras du ninja de toute sa force mutante.

\- KESSIE ! hurla Donatello.

Mais une bourrasquee de fumée noire et de gravier l'aveugla, lui et ses frères, les obligeant à protéger leurs visages du revers du bras. Le tank était déjà parti et ne répondit à son cri qu'en expirant derrière lui un gargantuesque nuage de poussière et de charbon qui étouffa sa gorge. Aveuglés et pris de court, Donatello, Leonardo et Michelangelo toussèrent compulsivement. La poussière s'infiltrait dans leur poumons comme une tempête de sable et les irritait tellement qu'ils craignaient de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer correctement, ayant le véritable effet d'une bombe fumigène.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le vrombissement de l'appareil s'était évanoui ainsi que le nuage de poussière qui retomba lentementau sol, ne dévoilant plus que les quatre silhouettes des justiciers. Clignant des yeux et époussetant la poussière grisâtre et nauséabonde de leurs visage et de leurs habits, Leonardo, Donatello et Michelangelo se relevèrent difficilement en regardant autour d'eux d'un air hébété, sans véritablement comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé tant tout était allé vite.

\- Tout le monde...va bien..? bredouilla Michelangelo (qui n'avait pas lâché une seconde Raphael pendant toute la scène, les bras enroulés autour de son bras musclé) de sa petite voix enfantine.

\- ...Où est Kessie ? demanda Leonardo en plissant les yeux, se tournant machinalement vers Donnie.

Ces trois mots eurent comme l'effet d'une gifle sur le mutant ingénieur qui cligna ses petits yeux derrière ses lunettes, les lèvres entrouvertes, baissant piteusement le regard vers son plastron où il serrait le corps évaporé de l'humaine quelques secondes auparavant.  
Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne la tenait plus dans ses bras, les yeux ambrés de Donatello se dilatèrent et s'écarquillèrent douloureusement, comme si son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

\- ...Kessie ?

Les yeux ronds comme deux billes, il se tourna alors et fit quelques pas désespérées dans l'allée goudronnée du parking en cherchant sa protégée du regard, paniqué.

\- Kessie ?! Kessie ! Où es-tu ?!

Egalement paniqué, Michelangelo tourna la tête puis son corps pour la chercher de tous les côtés comme une toupie désespérée, sous le regard absolu dévasté et désemparé de Leonardo qui à son tour regarda machinalement dans tous les sens.  
Mais Kessie n'était plus là.

\- Ils l'ont emmenée..., dit gravement Leonardo. Ils l'ont emmenée avec eux lorsqu'ils ont pris la fuite...

Derrière le reflet lumineux que renvoyait le verre des lunettes de Donatello, ses yeux d'ambre s'étaient soudain assombris...ses sourcils se froissèrent douloureusement derrière le tissu poussiéreux de son masque violet alors que le mutant observa les traces noirâtres laissées par le tank infernal, ne laissant rien derrière lui que les quatre mutants désemparés...  
Ils avaient enlevé Kessie...ils avaient enlevé leur coéquipière...

\- ...non...non..., balbutia Donatello qui crut à un véritable cauchemar.

Puis, tremblant de tout son corps comme s'il se retenait à grand peine de s'effondrer, il serra méchamment les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, lesquelles flouaient déjà le verre de ses lunettes bien malgré lui. Bien qu'au bord de la crise de panique, il se refusait à voir l'espoir de retrouver son humaine s'envoler.

\- ...il faut qu'on les rattrape, lâcha le mutant au masque violet d'une voix brûlante de détermination en s'avançant aussitôt pour suivre les traces de roues du tank.

Très surpris par cette sécheresse inhabituelle, Leonardo saisit au vol le bras de son frère qu'il tint d'une poigne ferme pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, secouant vivement la tête.

\- ...arrête Donnie. On ne peut pas les suivre, c'est inconscient et beaucoup trop dangereux.

C'est alors que Donatello se retourna sèchement et destina un regard inhabituel à Leonardo.  
Un regard noir et perçant.  
Un regard rempli de haine...et de colère.

_\- ...c'est moi qui vais être dangereux si tu m'empêches de faire quoi que ce soit._

Ces quelques mots avaient été juste murmurés mais ils eurent sur Léo l'effet d'une douche froide.  
Le leader resta taiseux, sans même cligner des yeux.  
Il était tellement stupéfait par la réponse de Donatello qu'il lâcha son poignet et le dévisagea pleinement dans un silence lourd et assourdissant, les sourcils pleinement froncés. Jamais il n'avait vu Donatello aussi sombre...et aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Ce dernier, droit comme un i, les poings méchamment serrés, soutint le regard du leader comme rarement, d'un regard intense et perçant.  
Michelangelo déglutit méchamment en regardant tour à tour Donatello et Leonardo se défier du regard de la sorte, comme deux lions prêts à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le grognement faiblard de Raphael interrompe cet affrontement silencieux.

\- La vache, j'ai la tête qui pèse dix tonnes...

Aussitôt, les trois frères se tournèrent vers le cadet et s'approchèrent rapidement de lui pour l'aider à se relever, terriblement rassurés de le voir reprendre connaissance.

\- Tu te réveilles pile au bon moment, toi, lâcha ironiquement la voix à moitié plaisantine de Michelangelo qui lui-même ne pouvait empêcher la désespérance de poindre dans le timbre habituellement si enjoué de sa voix.

\- Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé, Raph ? demanda Leonardo, très soucieux.

\- Ouais, ça va super, grogna Raphael en tapotant maladroitement la carapace de Mikey avant de regarder autour de lui, les sourcils froncés d'un air perplexe. Oh...Où est Kessie ?

Silence.  
Leonardo baissa les yeux et serra les poings, le coeur serré en sentant le regard de Raphael vrombir sur lui.

\- Bebop et Rocksteady l'ont enlevée...on s'est battus contre eux mais ils se sont enfuis en l'emportant avec eux...

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet dans le coeur de Raphael qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et dévisagea pleinement chacun de ses frères, persuadé qu'ils lui faisaient une blague.

\- Très drôle, chuis mort de rire. Non, sérieux, elle est où ?

\- Tu trouves vraiment qu'on a l'air de plaisanter ? rétorqua Donatello avec rage en fronçant les sourcils vers Raphael, les dents serrées en désignant les alentours d'un geste éloquent du bras. ...ça a l'air d'être une blague pour toi ?!

Raphael écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère s'énerver de la sorte, véritablement choqué.  
Sans même lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, Donatello se retourna vivement et s'éloigna à grands pas de ses frères en lançant avec ardeur.

\- Venez, restons pas là, faut qu'on s'active si on veut la sauver !

Estomaqués par l'accès d'autorité de Donatello, les trois frères se dévisagèrent longuement et, hésitant légèrement avant de le suivre, ils se consultèrent du regard tandis que Raphael bougonna avec perplexité :

\- ...je suis encore sonné ou Don essaie de se la jouer comme moi, là ?

* * *

De retour au repaire, l'ambiance avait rarement été aussi grave au repaire. Tenant immédiatement au courant Splinter de la situation, Leonardo, Raphael et Michelangelo s'attroupèrent avec leur père autour de Donatello qui n'avait jamais pianoté aussi vite de sa vie, assis devant ses innombrables écrans de surveillance. Ayant repris parfaitement ses esprits et pris parfaitement conscience de la disparition de son amie, Raphael tournait devant les écrans de Donatello comme un lion en cage, ne supportant pas l'idée que son amie ait pu être embarquée ainsi par sa faute...  
...ainsi que l'idée que si elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui.

\- Ces sales types ont abandonné le tank dans un parking et ont du fuir par une autre sortie, lâcha Donatello entre ses dents...Ils ont emmené Kessie avec eux mais je vais pouvoir géolocaliser son t-phone grâce au traceur GPS..

Les yeux plissés et les dents serrées douloureusement comme si elles manquaient de faire éclater ses dents à chaque moment, Donatello triangulait les coordonnées de Kessie à la vitesse de l'éclair. La tension crispait tellement ses doigts qu'ils ressemblaient à des baguettes qui martelaient méchamment son clavier d'ordinateur. Jamais Léo ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de stress et de colère.  
Bientôt, une map apparut sur l'écran de Donnie et un point jaune clignota pour indiquer la position de Kessie sur la carte et sa trajectoire. Ce point partait de New-York...et semblait traverser les Etats-Unis pour rejoindre l'Océan Pacifique, laissant les frères ébahis et confus.

\- Quoi.. ? Elle se déplace à toute vitesse vers l'ouest...

\- Elle est dans un avion. Ils la transportent dans un avion, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, bredouilla Donatello en plissant les yeux.

\- Où va cet avion, Donnie ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le coeur battant horriblement fort contre son plastron en sachant que la réponse à cette question lui permettra de sauver son humaine, Donatello ne perdit pas un instant et ouvrit aussitôt des dizaines de fichiers permettant de calculer les probabilités de vol selon cet horaire, cette vitesse et cette trajectoire précise qu'empruntait Kessie en ce moment….

\- Alors attendez. J'ai un résultat. Voilà. Le seul avion qui correspond aux données que j'ai enregistré est celui qui va à...non...non, c'est pas possible...

Les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle, il se retourna lentement vers ses frères avant d'annoncer d'une voix détruite...

\- ...Okinawa...

Ce simple mot fit chuter le coeur des mutants jusque dans leurs pieds. Croyant vivre un véritable cauchemar, les quatre mutants se dévisagèrent longuement et gravement.  
Le Japon...ils emmenaient Kessie au Japon...ils emmenaient Kessie à l'autre bout de la planète...

\- S'ils l'amènent aussi loin, songea Leonardo à voix haute en posant une main qu'il veut réconfortante sur l'épaule de Donatello pour le réconforter, c'est qu'ils la veulent vivante. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

Dévasté, Donatello releva douloureusement ses yeux luisants vers son grand frère avant de secouer amèrement la tête vers son ordinateur, pianotant à nouveau sur son clavier rétro-éclairé, clignant rapidement les yeux pour effacer les larmes qui y naissaient et essayaient de s'échapper...et dire qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur elle...

\- Comment on va faire pour aller au Japon ? bredouilla Michelangelo dont le regard balançait avec perplexité entre Leonardo et Donatello.

\- Il suffit de prendre l'avion, comme eux, lança Leonardo avec assurance, les bras croisés, tâchant de garder la tête froide. Donnie, trouve le prochain vol pour Okinawa.

\- C'est déjà fait, rétorqua le mutant au masque violet dont les yeux brillant d'un noisette ambrés parcouraient déjà le site de l'aéroport de New York. Vol de nuit _China Eastern_, départ à 01h45 du matin. On aura qu'à se glisser dans la soute avant le décollage et le tour est joué.

\- Combien de temps dure le trajet ?

\- ...eh bien...si on compte les quatre heures d'escale à Shangai...ça fait en tout...22 heures d'avion.

Voyant les visages si fermés et concernés de ses frères, comme anéantis d'avance par ce long voyage, Michelangelo osa un grand sourire, tâchant comme d'habitude de toujours voir le positif dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Hé ! Qui est partant pour un marathon Harry Potter ?! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

\- Mikey, arrête tes conneries, grogna Raphael en fusillant le benjamin du coin de l'oeil.

\- Bah quoi ? Hé, on s'est déjà fait le marathon _Star Wars_ et le marathon_ Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ! On a jamais pu se faire le marathon de _Harry Potter_ !

\- Kessie est sûrement en grand danger et toi, tu penses à regarder des films ?! rugit Raphael.

N'appréciant pas d'entendre Raphael aboyer sur le benjamin de la sorte, Donatello se retourna sèchement vers Raphael, les sourcils pleinement froncés derrière son masque violet.

\- Mikey n'a pas tort, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe durant le vol. Ce sera toujours mieux que de passer notre temps à nous disputer et à râler, tu crois pas ?

Raphael écarquilla les yeux en fusillant Donatello du regard et ouvrit la bouche comme pour rétorquer quelque chose. Néanmoins, il la referma rapidement et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour donner un coup de poing féroce dans l'une des briques du mur.

\- Maître, dit Leonardo en se tournant vers Splinter qui avait assisté à leur conciliabule, s'agenouillant avec respect face à lui avant de baisser les yeux. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi loins...nous n'avons jamais été aussi loin du repaire...mais Kessie court un terrible danger...et avec votre permission.

Bien évidemment que Splinter était inquiet pour ses fils...quel père ne le serait pas si ses enfants devaient être envoyés à l'autre bout du monde ? Du moins, ses lèvres sèches et ridées esquissèrent un faible sourire qu'il voulut rassurant en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaulière de son fils aîné.

\- Je vous y autorise, mes enfants... Allez sauvez votre amie...votre soeur de guerre...mais restez vigilants, dit Splinter. Le clan des Foot est originaire du Japon, c'est là qu'ils sont les plus nombreux et les plus puissants...Le Japon est le berceau même du clan de Shredder.

\- Justement. Si on y va, on peut peut-être enfin mettre un terme à toutes ces histoires : on sauve Kessie et on résoudra ces problèmes que causent Krang et le clan des Dragons Pourpres...on pourra peut-être enfin percer le mystère de ces enlèvements dans la ville...et de ce Projet Grande Renaissance...

Puis, après une douce caresse sur la joue écailleuse de son fils, il se retourna et quitta le laboratoire pour préparer à ses fils le nécessaire à un tel voyage...  
Pendant ce temps-là, Michelangelo se tourna vers son grand frère ingénieur en souriant faiblement, posant une main douce et reconnaissante sur sa carapace encombrée.

\- Merci, frangin pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Il vit Donnie simplement tourner la tête vers lui, les traits tendus et le visage fermé comme rarement. Rarement il avait vu une ombre aussi grave envahir son visage. Soupirant silencieusement, Michelangelo le considéra avec compréhension : après tout, il adorait Kessie lui aussi et il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour elle, même s'il n'était pas sûr de mesurer l'ampleur du danger de sa situation. En réalité, il ne préférait pas y penser. Toujours paré d'un éternel optimisme, il songeait qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'ils la sauveraient à temps. Après tout, ils sont des super-héros.  
Aussi, désireux de rassurer son grand frère, il se pencha pour lui chuchoter d'une voix maligne et complice, dans le but de le détendre.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va la secourir, ta chérie.

\- ...J'ai tellement...tellement la haine, marmonna Donatello à voix basse, les dents serrées, fixant son ordinateur comme s'il s'apprêtait à le détruire d'une seconde à l'autre. D'abord ils nous enlèvent Raphael...et maintenant Kessie...Quand je pense qu'elle est entre les mains de c-ces...ces salauds...J-je te promets... que s'ils la touchent...s'ils la touchent ne seraient-ce que d'un centième de micron de nanomètre.. j-je les tue. Un par un.

Ces mots firent frémir Michelangelo qui lâcha nerveusement l'épaule de Donatello.  
Cette haine...cette rage...il ne reconnaissait pas son frère dans de telles paroles.  
Les sourcils froncés, Donatello s'apprêtait à éteindre son ordinateur quand derrière lui, les éclats d'une nouvelle dispute entre Leonardo et Raphael retentirent.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Léo ! grognait méchamment Raphael.

\- ...ma faute ?! se scandalisa Leonardo.

\- Ouais, pourquoi tu as pris Kessie avec vous ?! Tu sais très bien qu'elle fait pas le poids face à ces bourrins !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ?! s'insurgea aussitôt le leader. Elle voulait absolument te sauver. Elle est aussi têtue et déterminée que toi.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'elle vienne avec nous ? Qu'elle avait pas d'ordres à recevoir de moi ? Que...comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui ! « Qu'elle reste avec nous et qu'on est censés être unis » ! Eh bien, tu vois où ça a mené, tout ça !

Donatello tourna lentement son siège en skateboards pour dévisager ses deux aînés se disputer, face à face, les yeux électrisés par des éclairs de rage.  
Leonardo, lui d'ordinaire si calme, toisait Raphael et toqua même sur son plastron d'un doigt furieux en lâchant rudement quoique froidement :

\- T'as voulu attaquer Krang toi-même et tu as embarqué Kessie dans ton délire ! Et à cause de tes conneries, c'est elle qui prend !

Raphael cligna longuement des yeux face à cette vérité face à laquelle il resta muet.  
Voyant qu'il avait visé juste, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Leonardo renchérit aussitôt :

\- Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison.

_" Oui. Tu as raison. Merci de me faire sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà ".  
_C'est ce que Raphael aurait voulu jeter au visage de Leonardo. Mais ses lèvres sèches se serrèrent méchamment et il poignarda le leader de son regard émeraude, tâchant de lui communiquer ses mots par la tristesse de son regard avant de se détourner pour quitter le laboratoire en claquant méchamment la porte derrière lui.

Satisfait, Leonardo secoua la tête en voyant son frère pour une fois courber l'échine face à lui et reconnaître pour une fois ses erreurs.  
Mais lorsqu'ils se tourna vers Donatello comme pour chercher son approbation de sa part, il n'eut de lui qu'un regard noir, un mouvement de tête fatigué et bientôt, leurs regards se perdirent pour ne plus se recroiser.

Désespéré en voyant ses trois frères se jeter des regards aussi meurtriers, Michelangelo soupira profondément en secouant la tête.  
Même lui ne savait plus quoi dire pour apaiser les tensions palpables entre frères.

* * *

Après une dernière et longue étreinte, marquée par les recommandations de Splinter ainsi que celles données à April qui devait les tenir au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer à New-York pendant leur absence, les tortues attendirent le coucher du soleil pour rejoindre l'aéroport de New-York et se glisser subtilement dans la soute. Quatre énormes reptiles se trouvait désormais dans l'avion partant pour Okinawa, chargés de leurs armes, de nourriture pour le voyage (des barres de céréales, fruits secs, beurre de cacahuète, chocolat, recommandés par Splinter), d'énormément d'anxiété...ainsi que de beaucoup de sous-entendus et de silences gênants.

C'était le début de vingt-deux heures d'attentes entre frères, vingt-deux heures dans la pénombre d'un énorme engin volant dans lequel la claustrophobie était proscrite. Le marathon Harry Potter comptabilisant bien dix-neuf heures, les tortues avaient pris des réserves de pizza que Donnie faisait réchauffer grâce à une plaque chauffante qu'il gardait toujours en réserve dans son attirail technologique et qu'ils mangèrent au fur et à mesure des films qu'ils regardaient, tous quatre agglutinés autour de l'ordinateur portable de Donatello.  
Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause entre le cinquième et le sixième film, Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de regarder Donatello d'un œil morne leur servir du café grâce à un thermos qu'il avait prévu à l'avance. D'ordinaire, le café était interdit au repaire mais après un tel voyage passé dans la chaleur étouffante de la soute, personne n'avait envie de crapahuter. Il fallait simplement qu'ils restent éveillés.  
Un silence de mort inhabituel régnait dans la soute, uniquement hanté par le vrombissement de l'avion et les valises qui tremblotaient légèrement sur place. Ecrasés par la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait, les quatre frères ne disaient mot depuis que l'avion avait décollé. Même les films ne leur arrachèrent pas un sourire, incapable de se distraire normalement.  
Alors qu'il épongeait son front du plat de la main, Leonardo jeta un œil à Donatello qui s'était mis à l'écart derrière une pile de caisses. Ce dernier s'était assis par terre, la carapace adossée contre la paroi de l'avion, et resserrait sans cesse ses bras autour de lui, le regard prostré vers le sol, restant grave et silencieux.  
Le cœur serré, Leonardo s'approcha de lui de quelques pas, guettant discrètement les réactions de son petit frère. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas le moindre geste ni le moindre coup d'oeil, comme s'il l'ignorait totalement. Les sourcils tristement froncés, Leonardo se plaça face à lui pour tenter d'attraper son regard.

\- Donnie.. ?

Les bras croisés, sans réagir tout de suite au son anormalement faible de la voix de son frère, Donatello regarda son frère du coin de l'oeil, sans desserrer les lèvres.  
Attristé par cette distance, Leonardo soupira et s'accroupit lentement pour s'asseoir face à lui, le tenaillant de son regard bleu et profond malgré la pénombre qui les enrobait.

\- ...Donnie, depuis que Kessie a disparu, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux...que tu es en colère après moi...c'est le cas ?

Gardant le silence, Donatello regarda son grand frère du coin de l'oeil, les yeux plissés derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Après quelques secondes où Leonardo se sentit désagréablement et gravement observé par le mutant ingénieur, ce dernier détourna à nouveau le regard, lâchant simplement du bout des lèvres :

\- Oui, je suis en colère.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, silence que Donatello brisa de nouveau :

\- Je suis en colère parce que je repense à vos disputes avec Raphael...et quand je vois ce qui arrive maintenant, ça me met hors de moi.

Leonardo cligna longuement des yeux à cette réponse qu'il n'attendait pas du tout et qui lui fit hausser un sourcil désabusé.

\- ...attends. Je ne te suis pas, là. C'est quoi le rapport entre les disputes avec Raphael et l'enlèvement de Kessie ? Tu m'expliques ?

Donatello fronça pleinement les sourcils et, cette fois, il plongea son regard ambré droit dans celui du leader sans broncher. C'était la première fois que Donnie le regardait de la sorte...aussi sérieusement...aussi gravement et surtout aussi amèrement...

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que nous avons tendance à oublier à quel point nous menons une vie dangereuse, en particulier toi et Raphael, et je trouve ça terriblement dommage. En ce moment, la vie de Kessie est en danger et peut-être qu'elle... (Déglutissant difficilement, Donatello serra les dents en baissant la tête)...peut-être qu'elle risque la mort en ce moment même. C'est ce que j'ai toujours craint qu'il arriverait un jour, lors de nos missions : que l'un de nous quitte ce monde et c'est peut-être sur le point d'arriver.

En temps normal, Leonardo savait quoi faire lorsqu'un de ses frère paniquait de la sorte. Lui répondre que non. Ca n'arrivera pas. Tout se passera bien. Même si lui-même n'y croyait pas.  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, voyant que son grand frère s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Donatello le coupa aussitôt dans son élan.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler cette fois...s'il te plaît, Léo...

D'ordinaire, il écoutait sans rien dire. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.  
Leonardo cligna des yeux puis referma la bouche en pinçant les lèvres, le visage lisse, sans dériver son regard de son petit frère, néanmoins avec bienveillance, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention.  
Le coeur horriblement serré, Donatello tenailla son frère de ses yeux ambrés et embués avant de les baisser dans un profond soupir.

\- A chaque fois que nous nous entraînons...à chaque fois que nous prenons les armes...à chaque coup que nous recevons...j'ai peur de perdre ceux que j'aime. J'ai peur de ne plus entendre vos rires, vos voix...tellement que je n'en dors pas la nuit...Kessie en a même fait un cauchemar, elle aussi...et quand je vois comment vous vous déchirez avec Raphael...comment vous repoussez Michelangelo chaque fois qu'il veut plaisanter...ça me fait mal au cœur...parce que si un jour l'un de vous meurt lors d'une mission, il ne reviendra plus jamais. Il ne sera plus là pour énerver l'autre, mais il ne sera plus là non plus pour demander pardon non plus...

Tant d'amertume dans ces mots...tant de tristesse...Fatigué, le ninja au masque violet retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux ambrés et embués d'un revers de sa main écailleuse et rêche.

Cette vie de ninja, Donatello ne l'avait pas choisi.  
Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs.  
Donatello savait que ses aînés avaient pris goût à cette vie, Leonardo étant dédié entièrement au bushido et Raphael adorant se battre.

Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Donatello refuserait de prendre les armes et de se battre.

Intimement, il sait et il a toujours su qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie dédiée au ninjutsu, à la violence et à la mort. Pas plus que ne l'était Mikey qui ne vit que dans un monde fait de pizzas, de jeux vidéos et de films. Ils avaient du s'y faire au fil des années, au fil de cette éducation qui leur a été imposée et qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix de suivre s'ils voulaient survivre et affronter le monde de la surface...mais s'ils avaient eu le choix, Donatello était persuadé qu'il aurait opté pour une vie bien plus tranquille et pacifiste.

Une vie qui lui aurait épargné ses angoisses nocturnes, ses nuits cauchemardesques et ses jours sinistres passés dans l'obscurité à mi-chemin entre la survie et la mort.

\- On mène une vie dangereuse, Leonardo...et je trouve qu'on devrait plus profiter du temps que nous passons ensemble...profiter de notre folie, de notre stupidité, de notre sagesse, de notre joie de vivre...de notre complicité...parce que d'une seconde à l'autre, tout peut nous être enlevé. C'est ce qui est peut-être en train de se passer avec Kessie...et c'est peut-être ce qui se produira avec l'un d'entre nous. Et j'aurais aimé...j'aurais aimé qu'on soit plus sympas les uns envers les autres...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Profondément bouleversé par le discours de son frère ingénieur, Leonardo ne sut même pas quoi répondre, ne pouvant que baisser les yeux en soupirant.

* * *

_And voilà. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_  
_Alors avant qu'on me fasse la remarque : non, je ne me suis pas inspirée du deuxième film pour la scène de l'avion.  
J'avais déjà en tête l'idée que les tortues allaient prendre l'avion pour le Japon et je dois dire que j'ai été assez prise de court lorsque j'ai découvert dans les bandes-annonces qu'il y aurait aussi une scène dans un avion dans la suite !_

_Juste une dernière chose, si vous pouvez ajouter ça à vos reviews : j'avais pensé à créer une page FB uniquement dédiée à mon compte d'auteur de fanfictions afin de pouvoir interagir avec vous, les lecteurs/autres auteurs, et vous tenir au courant des avancées de ma fic, de mes prochains projets, etc... J'ai la tête qui bouillonne de projets car bien sûr, une fois que **Des Ombres Dans La Nuit **sera fini, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! J'aimerais continuer de partager mes histoires avec les lecteu_rs_**, **d'autres fics verront le jour et je me disais que ça pourrait être une idée de vous tenir au courant de tout ça via une page Facebook..._

_Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! Moi, je vous dis à la prochaine, cowabunga à tous !_


End file.
